Sonic Crew: BangBros
by TextMessage
Summary: Sonic, his brothers, and friends are international players and part of a notorious crime family. One day, they met beautiful, Native girls, and start to fall for them. However, someone is after the girls' lives. Can they be protected and saved in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing...belongs to me, =)**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: 20**

**Scourge: 20**

**Manic: 18**

**Amy: 18**

**Rosy: 18**

**Chanel: 19**

**Becky: 18**

**Zero: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Rouge: 22**

**Knuckles: 23**

**Shadow: 25**

**Tails: 18**

**Vanilla: 31**

**Espio: 19**

**Jet: 21**

**ECT...**

**Sonic Crew: BangBros- Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"Come on bro! Ram her," Scourge yells and demands as he rides inside a moving vanbus going down a highway set course for a beach in Miami, Florida.

Four people inside of the moving van. The driver, a green hedgehog named Manic. Blue eyes, green spikey hair off the top of his head and down in the back, and muscular build. He wore new Hotline faded jeans, white Nike shoes with the laces tucked in, and a dark red tee-shirt. His left ear was pierced and his black sunglasses sits atop his head as he looks in the rear view mirror to see the action happening in the back.

In the back were Sonic, Tails, Scourge, and one young woman. Sonic is close to cumming as the girl was riding him hard and fast as her breasts bounced and her pussy slapped against his hard dick. Sweat was dripping down his face as he was getting closer and closer to releasing himself. Meanwhile, Tails is getting it all on film by zooming in and out on the hot vixen's body. She moans louder as she feels his throbbing dick getting harder inside her wet hole and rubs her fingers over her clit making her cum squirt out on his lower body lubricating their skin between them. She grabs onto his shoulders as she pushes down her body harder on his dick as he bites down his bottom lip watching her do him. He grabs and squeezes her firm ass as she starts to shake and lose control from cumming for the third time. Over by the window, Scourge; a cyan eyed, muscular bodied, and the womanizing player, sat to the side of the two, wearing dark denim jeans, a black Hollister jacket over a white tee, black Supra Skytops. With a smirk on his face, he watches in approval of the new slut they found for their website: BangBros. They get girls to have sex with them on camera for their site they own to earn their money from male and sometimes female customers willing to pay for and see it. Today, they were out and trying to get new footage for their new promotion called the Bangbus. Basically, they pick up girls along the street who seem cool enough and get them to act out on film as their cameraman records it.

Tails, the camera man, holds his camera steady on the action in front of him. He zooms in on her body glistening in sweat and ecstasy and occasionally zooms out to focus. Average height, male fox, light blue eyes, and a fairly toned body. He wears dark blue Levi jeans, black gloves with the finger cuts off, a dark green plaid, button down shirt, and dark Converses. He kneels on his knee with the camera in his right hand aiming toward the pair.

A while ago, the 3 guys picked up a sexy looking female cat walking down the street on her way to the beach. Long blonde hair, blue eyed, tight-bodied hottie wearing a short blue jean skirt, and tight yellow top, and white sandals. Scourge noted that she looked dense enough for them to try and get for their new video on their website. "32-26-26" Scourge scopes out her measure measurements from the van window.

Name: Kate Rogers

Age: 20's

IQ: Below normal

Seeing a potential girl, Manic slowed the car down beside her and rolled down his window to talk to her. The others persuaded her inside the van after seeing her hot body and freaky nature as she talked. She only gets in with them when they say they would take her to the beach. Once inside, they get her talking on the camera for them and one thing led to other and Sonic seduces her, and is the one to fuck her. He feels himself close to cumming so he pushes he off of him and onto the van floor. She lays their opening her mouth waiting for him to nut inside her mouth. Scourge shakes his head and laughs to himself watching how freaky this girl was, "Damn..." he looks toward Tails who gives him a thumbs up. Sonic jerks himself off slowly as he positions himself in front of Kate waiting eagerly for his makings. He groans out loud as his dick shoots off into her mouth filling it right up, and getting some on her face. They watch as she licks it all away loving the taste of it.

"Damn, nutted on her," Manic comments as he look in the mirror again.

"Fuck yea, that's how we do it!" Scourge yells out as Kate lays on the floor in exhaustion before getting her self up, "Tails, you got all of it, right?"

Tails nod, "Yea, even right when we picked her up, man," he's about to stop recording, but Scourge stops him.

"Wait, don't stop it, yet, wait till we drop her off," he has a mischievous grin on his face as he looks toward his brother Manic in the front and then to his other cobalt blue brother, who resembled him as twins unlike Manic. Dark green eyes, a sweet accent that makes the girls fall instantly for him, and a killer bod He was already starting to put his clothes back on: a fresh Sequoia jacket over a light grey wife beater, matching dark skinny jeans, and Dope TK Supras. He sits back in his seat resting him arms behind his back in satisfaction. He watches Kate as she hurriedly dresses herself in front of them and uses the bottom of her top to clean off the cum on her face.

"Ha! You enjoyed that pussy, bro?" Scourge asks him.

"Yeah, been a while, you know?" Sonic answers back still watching the girl. Scourge leans over and whispers something in his ear.

"Man, that's cold!" Sonic bursts out laughing as did Manic and Scourge who shakes his head "no." Tails still doesn't know what Scourge was planning, but he continued to film them talking and the girl putting on her clothes. She's finally done and looks toward them.

"Are you guys still dropping me off at the beach?" she asks naively as she sat in front of them. She grabs their attention.

Scourge snaps his head turn her and nod, "Yeah, Manic is almost there, right, bro?" he says winking at him. Manic gives them a thumbs up as he continues to drive down the road toward an abandoned area that would look like a beach from a far view point, but really wasn't, but she apparently doesn't notice. Kate smiles happily and naively then looks towards Sonic with a lustful gleam in her eyes. She's blissfully unaware of the plan they have in store. Almost instantly, the van stops making Kate scream and fall over on her knees nearly in between Sonic's legs, a position she was in not so long ago. She looks up to see him smiling down at her and blushes.

"We're at the beach!" Manic yells from the front. Scourge slides the door open for her to get out, "Here we are, babe!"

She looks saddened that she has to go, but Sonic helps her up and out the van.

"This is the beach?" she questions as she walks up toward a hill a few feet from the road blocking the view of the "so-called-beach."

Scourge pulls Tails over by the window for him to record her, "Yeah, go a little further!" he says laughing.

"Yeah, you'll see it, when you get a little closer!" Manic yells out to her too.

"This doesn't look like the beach, you guys." She says as she walks farther on the grainy sand.

"Man, What the hell...!" she screams inside her head obviously empty head.

Kate pouts to herself as she walks up the small hill seeing nothing but small palm trees and sand. There was no beach. In fact, the whole area looked abandoned from her viewpoint. She instantly becomes infuriated when she slowly realizes they tricked her. She turns to see them all laughing as Manic was pulling off leaving her behind. Tails was laughing himself as sees her through the camera looking pissed and flipping them off as Manic pulls away. Sonic leans back in his seat putting his arms back behind his head. Tails stops recording.

Scourge keeps on laughing as he grabs the camera from Tails and rewinds and fast forwards on the tape to certain scenes and nods in approval.

"This is good for today, man. I'm beat." he says to them. Sonic nods slowly as his eyes start to close to rest. Seems like he's getting tired of the same old girls he sees practically everyday.

"So we done for today?" Tails asks him leaning on the backseat behind Sonic.

"Yeah, let's head on back home so you can upload this on the site before Sonia gets home. Because you know how she is about all this," he tells him. Tails and Manic both nod knowing exactly what he meant by that.

They owned a worldwide porn site that was know around the world. Tails was the computer wizard behind it all. Uploading all the new updates, videos, and new offers to the site. He handled the expenses and transactions online for the members of the site each day. And they charged hundreds of dollars for people to sign up as new members to view the high-quality footage. Scourge, Manic, Sonic, and other guys got the raw footage for the site. They traveled all around the world videotaping various girls of different race and body type. They give the footage to Tails who edits and enhances the footage into HD quality for better enjoyment for their customers. Also, they own clubs and other things within the city because of their popularity, and do other jobs that require...We'll save that for later. Manic continues to drive on down the street as they start to drive along a beach where many girls and guys were in their swimsuits enjoying the beach, the sand, the water, and various games such as volleyball. Tails sees this and chuckles to himself.

"Oh yeahh, Here's the Bea-!" he can't get the rest out as he, Manic, and Tails start to laugh again.

Sonic shakes his head paying no attention to them as he goes into a deep thought and closes his eyes as he lays back in his seat.

"_Another day. Another random fuck. Like Always.. I need a new girl. I need a challenge. Damn,_" he curses inside his mind as he continues to think and day dream and is still unaware of someone calling his name.

"SONIC!" Scourge calls his name for the fifth time trying to get his attention.

Sonic lets out a sigh as he slowly opens his eyes and sees that the van has slowed down a bit and was moving slowly beside a boardwalk of a beach. He also sees his brothers and friend looking intently out the side window, clearly at something very interesting to them.

"I thought we were going home?" he asks sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah, but just look, Bruh!'' Scourge waves his brother over so he could see.

Sonic shakes his head again, but then becomes curious when he even sees Tails still looking out the van window. He gives in and decides to take a look,"Fine!" he says getting up from his seat and then moving over toward them to the window. He looks outside as he sits beside Tails who was still watching, and his jaws nearly drop at the view of two girls walking down the boardwalk.A slim, pink hedgehog with long pink hair braided down her left side and stopped down by her waist and it's tied at the end with a white band, shining emerald eyes that seemed to glisten in the light, creamy, smooth skin, womanly figured to be reckoned with as shown in her beach attire. On her wide curvy hips graced a white, thin see-through bikini wrap that hung a little bit off her hip, a yellow bikini bottom showing beneath it, a matching bikini top that was tight on her bosoms, white sunglasses on the top of her head, white flip flops, and a diamond anklet around her tiny right ankle. She has piercings in both her ears, three in each, and one in her flat stomach, and a cross necklaces hangs around her neck just above her plump breasts. The warm sun and cool air blew around her body as her hair flowed gently with it as she smiled and moved her hair out of her face.

Her friend, a young cream colored rabbit who was a bit shorter than her friend. She has fluffy, curled hair down by her long ears that stopped at her shoulders, pretty brown eyes, and a nice full figure as her friend does that was shown off in her bikini. A brown, tan, and orange strapped bikini top and matching bottoms. She wore short blue jean shorts over her bikini, but kept them unzipped for them to be seen, brown flip flops, and sunglasses also, but hers were hanging off her hip from her shorts. A cross necklace also of a brownish crystal color. She has piercings too in both ears and belly button, and also a tattoo of her name surrounded by small stars, "Cream." The two girls walk down the street talking and laughing as many men as well as women stole many glances at them. They pay no attention to them, but carry on about their business, and also are oblivious following them beside the road. They each have a flavored Icee as it melts and drips on their hands as they lick and eat the yummy treat.

Sonic stares amazed by the pink beauty before him as Tails did with her rabbit friend.

"42-28-37, for the pink one...38-26-34, for the rabbit... Very nice.." Scourge says aloud as he guesses the girls' measurements with a grin on his face.

Sonic doesn't respond to him and continues to watch the girl before him. _Who was she? Was she a model? Was she famous? Who were they? _He continues to think long and hard on the subject as does Tails. They wonder who those girls were, because they've never seen them before. They pretty much know what the girls were like that lived and visited Miami each and every year, but they've never seen girls like them before. They looked so..._Innocent_?

"Yo, you guys wanna try to get them for the site?" Scourge asks them all.

"I admit, they would be REALLY good for the sit, but I seriously doubt they would comply with it." Tails surprisingly objects the idea of exposing the cute rabbit on film like that.

Even when they just had Kate doing it for them, she seemed different to him. As did the other girl with Sonic. He didn't want to film her like that even if he could, and she agreed to it.

"Oh really? I know Sonic is thinking about it..." Scourge questions him as he sees his brother watching her.

"Huh?" Sonic is halfway paying attention to what they were talking about, but slowly realizes what he was saying.

"What do you mean, huh?" Manic copies him, "Hey, Scourge, I bet he's already falling for her already!" Manic jokes with him as his brother agrees.

"What! No, course not!" Sonic defends himself to keep his image in front of his brothers and friends.

"Bet!" Manic says still messing with his bro.

"Let's just get out and see them up closer." Sonic grows annoyed.

Scourge smirks and nods in agreement as Tails grabs his camera just in case as they all exit the van. He hopes he wont have to use it for the same reason he did with Kate and countless others before her. But you never know. Scourge slides the van door open, and Sonic gets out, then Manic, and then Tails with the camera. Not even before shutting the van door, a group of admiring girls from the beach hurriedly walk up to them and surround them blocking their way.

"Oh, Jeez!" Manic says laughing as the girls surround them around the van.

* * *

><p>"Amy, are you coming to the club with me and the others tonight?" the cream rabbit asks her friend.<p>

"Of course!" the pink hedgehog answers her," Tonight is our first night in Miami, so we gonna do it big by heading for the biggest, baddest club!" She adds on as she takes another lick of her pink lemonade Icee.

Cream smiles warmly, "I know right. Do you have your clothes ready for later on?" she asks again.

"Yeah. I-What the?" Amy stops in her track in front of a group of girls standing in front of a van parked beside the boardwalk.

"Mmm?" Cream looks also, "What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know," Amy decides quickly," But whatever it is, It's probably stupid. Let's go!" She pulls her rabbit friend away from the crowd and on down the street before they get a few feet away.

"Hey! Wait Up!" a male voice calls after them.

Both girls stop and turn to see 4 guys heading for them with unknown intentions. Two green hedgehogs, one blue, and one fox carrying a video camera. Amy instantly becomes suspicious as she sees the group of girls behind them giving the two evil glares and looks.

"Who the _hell_ are they?" Amy asks quietly enough for only Cream to hear who only shrugs and places her hands on her hips as the guys stop in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chappie... =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

**Here We Go, Enjoy!**

**Sonic Crew: BangBros- Chapter Two Part One**

* * *

><p>Scourge, Manic, Tails, and Sonic stop in front of the two girls who were obviously wondering what they wanted from them. Amy and Cream takes another lick of their Icee's as they wait for the guys to speak. Some of the ice drips down on Amy's breasts and body making her glisten in the Sun. Sonic got a real good look at Amy and couldn't stop staring at her until her eyes met his gaze. And he quickly looked the other way at Manic silently laughing at him. Sonic jabs him in the stomach for it with his elbow.<p>

"Ow! Bitch move," Manic says angrily holding his stomach.

"Whatever, you just a weak pussy anyway!" Sonic yells back at him.

Before they could have another brotherly fight, Scourge steps between them and stops it. Amy is a little confused by the scene as is Cream too. They watch a little more as the guys before them argue. Tails sighs as he moves a step back so they wont knock the camera from his hands.

"Ummm...?" Amy tilts her head to the side as her Icee drips on the ground, "Is there something you want or... what?" she finally asks.

Her voice accents seems to be of an exotic Caribbean descent making him wonder even more about her and who exactly she was. She notices him staring at her and half-blushes as she keeps herself from smiling.

"Yeah, me and my friends wanted to ask you girls a few things, if you don't mind," Scourge tells her trying to sound as innocent as can be.

Amy smiles and giggles to herself seeing through his rues, "It depends on what you want to know...and what you want from us."

"Really now?" Scourge checks out her and her friend out, but she catches him.

"Yeah...So shoot," she says ignoring the fact, "We REALLY have to get going." she says looking in the other direction for something or someone to appear. Scourge scoffs.

"What are your names?" he asks first.

"Huh? Well, mine is Amy and this is my cousin Cream." she said gesturing to her next to them.

Cream smiles and waves her small hand, "Hi!" she sees Tails and blushes as she sees how sexy he was and looks away when their eyes meet one another. Inside, Tails feels the same way, but shakes it off as being a distraction. He lifts up his camera and starts recording.

"And you guys are?" Amy questions them, looking over all of the them and stopping on Sonic. Surprisingly, she looks at him with much interests. Looking over his amazing features and becomes a little attracted to him, but stops herself from falling too fast as a small rosy blush appears across her dimpled cheeks. Sonic and Scourge both notices his and and Scourge smiles to himself now in his cocky mood.

"This is my brother, Sonic." Scourge tells her, "And I'm Scourge, over there is Manic, and this our friend, Tails." he finishes.

Amy nods knowingly, "I was wondering alright.." she shakes her head. "Is that all you wanted to ask? If so, we have to go." she turns her head the other way. The way she was acting was obviously odd to them, as if she acted she wanted nothing to do with them. Not like the other girls they met before.

"Nooo, we were wondering would you and her like to be apart of our new project we have going on." Scourge tries to get them to stay.

She turns back to them and sees the camera in Tails' hands, the gleam in Scourge's eyes, the intent from Sonic's demeanor, and the mischievous look on Manic's face and puts two and two together. She sighs and places her hands on her hips looking toward him and then back toward the way she and Cream were heading before they were stopped. She was ready to go. In a hurry, Scourge pushes Sonic into saying something to them to keep them from leaving. Amy's and Cream's attention turns to him as he almost struggles to figure out what to say.

"Uhh-" Sonic tries to pull himself together as he sees that the pink female's eyes are on him making him act weird and a little strange. He never acted so nervous like that in front of girls before. It wasn't like him to act this way. Not in front of girls or his friend, but this girl did something to him. Manic snickers at him in the back calling him a shy bitch. Sonic growls at him for him to shut up. Manic stops as Scourge pulls Sonic down to whisper something to him, "Obviously, you're nervous right now, bro. Pull yourself together. She's just another girl!" he notices Sonic isn't acting or talking like he usually does and tells him. But that's the problem. She_ isn't_ just another girl to Sonic. She's so... how you say... _Intimidating_? Sonic shook his head as he in deep thought and doesn't notice the pink female trying to get his attention. And without warning, Scourge smacks him on the back of the head making him yell out.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!" he yells at his brother.

"She's trying to talk to you, dumass." Scourge points toward her and Sonic stumbles back a bit to see her face to face with him.

"Haha, are you okaii?" she laughs at him as he tries to regain his cool.

"Ummm...Yea, but you girls wanna come chill with us for a while?" he asks shaking it off as his brothers laugh behind his back.

Amy smiles warmly at him and thinks for a minute before answering this. "I'm sorry, you guys seem cool and all, but we can't." she says blankly with a straight face.

"What? why not?" Sonic becomes confused her statement and even more when Cream lets out a giggle when he asks this.

"Well...I-" she begins, but before she could do continue, her phone rings and she answers it. She says a few words and quickly becomes upset by the caller and hangs up.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Cream asks and Amy whispers something into her ear, "Aww... Really?" she sounds a little upset, but gets over it, "Well, I guess we have to walk there then." she suggests looking not so happy about it.

"What's the matter?" Scourge asks becoming curious.

"If you must know, me and Cream's ride outta here is late and can't make it, and we really need to get back to our house." she says gloomily and with a annoyed look upon her face. She and Cream start to talk about what they should do about the situation.

An idea pops into Scourge's head and Manic can already tell what he's thinking. He turns to his brother, Manic, and tells him something quietly. Manic nods and turns to walk back towards the van. Sonic asks him what's up and Manic tells him they were going to get the van for them to ride in. Sonic nods grinning wide as he knew what was going to happen within the next ten minutes and starts to imagine the scenes going down in the van with the girls. Especially, with that Amy girl.

"Hey, why don't we give you a lift there?" Scourge walks over to them and shows them their van as Manic pulls up beside them on the boardwalk. Amy looks at Cream who looks at her back and struggles to decide what to do.

"I don't know..." she seems uncertain for a bit, but he keeps trying to persuade her.

"Fine, we'll go." she gives in making Scourge happy as can be and he gives Tails a thumbs up signaling another potential video to be made. The girls toss their empty Icee cups in a trash can next to them and go along. Tails sighs heavily as what he tries to avoid is now coming his way. Scourge slides the van door open for the girls to get inside and helps them in. Then he, Sonic, and Tails climb in shutting the door behind them. Manic pulls away from the beach curb and heads down the highway as Amy gives him the directions to their house. Amy and Cream sit in front of Scourge and Sonic, and Tails sits behind Sonic in the backseat of the van. The time goes by slowly, so Scourge decides to ask more questions...

* * *

><p><strong>During the ride...<strong>

The guys learn that the girls had just moved to Miami just this morning along with their other friends, because of Amy's dad. And that's about it, since Amy nor Cream would answer any other questions they had. Very strange...Indeed. On the road, Amy looks out the window at the passing scenery and other cars going by and Cream's mind is else where. Who else, but on Tails, holding the camera pointed straight at them. He focuses in on her as she smiles in the camera for him making him smile too. Scourge decides to try to get things going, and whispers to Sonic to do his thing, but he, unexpectedly, hesitates.

"What's the matter with you?" his brother whispers to him.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders, "I have no idea. But I feel like I can't do this to her, that's all.." is all he tells them as he continues to sneak glances at Amy across from them.

Scourge thinks about it for a second before telling Tails he could stop recording. Tails' is happy that they wouldn't be trying these girls like so many others, because they seemed too nice to be into all that, and it seems like there would be no use in trying. Especially, if Sonic was having second thoughts which isn't usually the way for him to act. Manic, in the front, is surprised that they weren't trying anything with the girls yet. And he looked in his rear view mirror to see Scourge shaking his head smiling with his smirk and Sonic's eyes on Amy. He nods slowly understanding what was up and continues driving on the busy highway. He exits the highway and enters on the roads of a busy Miami street toward the place Amy told him to go.

Back in the back, Amy's still looking out the window, but soon grows bored of it. Her eyes wonder around the van and stop and look at something laying on the floor below Sonic's shoes. Her eyes grow wide and her cheeks burn with hotness as she nearly scoffs at the sight. She taps Cream on the shoulder and shows her too. Cream couldn't help, but laugh catching the guys' attention. Sonic raises an eye brow wondering what was so funny. He looks around himself and his brother to find the source of their amusement. Scourge is leaning back in his seat and looks at Sonic strangely out the corners of his eyes as he sees him looking all around them for something. Tails, seeing Sonic moving about his seat for no clear reason, leans up on the seat to see what he's doing.

"What's Sonic doing?" he asks Scourge wanting to know. He shrugs, but continues to watch Sonic look around. Across from them, Amy and Cream are whispering in each others ears and still smiling and also shaking their heads.

"I knew we couldn't trust them and their _project._" Amy tells Cream silently.

"I know, but that fox is so cute, I can't help, but like him. But I can't believe he, out of all of them, would be involved in something like that!" her friend tells her. She glances at Tails who was still watching Sonic look around the van for what they were laughing at. She starts to giggle some more again when he can't find what they were seeing.

"Awww, he still doesn't notice it on the floor!" Cream whispers to Amy as she watches him. Sonic gives up and and drops his head down in frustration and finally see what they were laughing about. A pair of purple, lace panties under his shoes. _What the fuck!_ his mind explodes. He realized and knew they belonged to Kate, the female cat that he had fucked before they met up with Amy and Cream._ How dumb could that girl be!_ The girls couldn't contain their laughter any longer and bursts out giggling uncontrollably as Sonic kicks and hides the pair of panties under the seat of the van. He feels a sting of embarrassment as he wonders what Amy thought of him now, unaware that she already had an idea about what the guys were about. _Wait? Why the hell did I care what she thought of me? I mean. She's just another girl. Wasn't she? There would be more like her? Wouldn't there?_ He growls to himself for even thinking that and hits his forehead in frustration. He notices Amy watching him and looks up to see her face smiling at him and a sort of enticing look about her. She looks away for a moment half-blushing as Sonic smiles back her.

"Umm.. I'm guess those aren't yours, right?" she says teasing him as she and Cream start to calm themselves down from laughing. All Sonic can do is nervously laugh and grin at her obvious question. Scourge pulls Sonic to him and asks what they were talking about.

"Kate. Left. Her. Damn. Panties. Under. The. Damn. Seat.!" Sonic quickly, with his teeth clenched, says loud enough for only Scourge and Tails to hear him. Scourge can't help, but laugh and even Tails. He holds his head dead in almost shame for his earlier deeds. Sonic breathes deeply as he sees the van coming to a stop in front of a condo in a nice neighborhood. It was a fairly good-looking, 2-story, nice creamed-color condo with golden features etched into the outer walls, and a big garage and in it is parked a dark purple 2010 Camaro and beside it a silver 2011 Cadillac Cts Coupe. There were many other amazing features of the house that set it apart from the surrounding condos and houses. Amy and Cream smile happily and tell Manic he has found the right place and thanks him. Scourge thinks to himself: _Just lost the perfect girls for a new vid...I wonder what Sonic is thinking..._he looks at his brother who's helping the girls out. Scourge hops out the car along with them. He was impressed by their living place and is wondering who exactly the girls were and why they came to Miami. Unfortunately, the girls wouldn't answer that in the van ride here and only gave him a vague answer, so he didn't bother asking again. Amy turns to them with her hands behind her back and so does Cream.

"Thanks for driving us here! We appreciate it." she happily tells them.

"Yeah, Thanks!" Creams thanks them also.

"No problem." Manic says still sitting in the van, but with the van door still open. He half-laughs to himself. Remembering how they did Kate earlier. This turned out differently than he expected it to be. The girls turn to walk up to the house, but Sonic stops them.

"Will we be seeing you guys again?" Sonic asks without a thought. Tails' is wondering this too, because of wanting to see Cream again. The two turn to them, look at one another, back to them, and shrugs their shoulders.

"THAT depends..." Amy tells him slowly thinking about it, "on WHEN and WHY you would want to see us."

"What are your plans later on?" Scourge asks them realizing what his brother was trying to do, and decides to help.

"Mmm...?" Amy thinks for a sec, "Well, we're going to the club later on with our other friends. Why?" she tells and asks him.

"Really? What one were you thinking about going to?" he asks now sounding interested. Amy can't remember the name that well, since Cream only told her the name of it once about 3 hours ago, so she forgot easily.

"It's that club I think everyone is talking about now. And it's really popular. I think it's called _Night Palace_ or something like that.." Cream rests her head on her shoulder thinking about it. That name lights a spark in Tails', Scourge's, Sonic's, and Manic's mind. And a knowing look appears on Scourge's face. He nods knowingly.

"I see! Well, ok then. In that case, we'll see you two later tonight!" he says quickly getting back in the van. His actions makes the two girls think to themselves trying to figure out what made him act like that and leave that fast, and what he meant by what he told them. Sonic tries to do something, but Scourge calls them to get back in the van so they could head back to their own house to go ahead and upload the new video and make other plans for that night. Unwillingly, Sonic and Tails leave the girls behind at their house.

"Oh, well. I guess we gotta go.. Umm... See ya." Sonic says as he becomes a little saddened by the fact that he actually saw Amy get a little sad from them going, and Tails too. The girls wave bye as Manic pulls off from the house and back onto the road...

* * *

><p><strong>Still with the girls...<strong>

Seeing them go, Amy places her hands on her slim hips and sighs, "I thought they were going to try something in that van." she says to Cream who looks at her blinking still looking at the van drive away and disappear as it turns right on a street corner.

"Yeah, me too, but I guess we weren't right for them." she figures.

Amy simply shakes her head not thinking the same way Cream did, "I don't know, but I know for a fact that this won't be the last time we see them!" she guesses judging from what Scourge said only a few minutes before.

"Hey, get your asses in here so we can get ready!" a voice behind them yells from the condo behind them. They know immediately who it is and smile to see one of their roommates and long-time friend, Chanel, a tall, slim, exotic-looking female-cat who nearly matched Amy in her beauty. She has light grayish- purple fur and soft-white colored hair reaching her down her back and a bang almost covering her left her bright dark pink colored eyes, pink glossed-lips, and piercings in both ears. She stood at the door waiting and wearing a short black mini dress and heeled boots as she taps her foot impatiently as Amy and Cream walk up to the door.

"Took you guys long enough! And you're still dressed in your bathing suits! Why go to the beach today anyway?" she almost yells at them.

"Well, of course! Rosy didn't come pick us up in time LIKE she was supposed to. And because it was a nice day today, and I wanted to get out and know the area a little bit." Amy informs her as they get inside.

Chanel slams the front door closed and locks it, "Then how did you get here?" she then asks questioning them.

"Oh!" Cream jumps in the conversation. "These cute guys in this van gave us a ride and-" Chanel stops her right when those words get out her mouth and holds her hand up for her to stop for a second.

"Hooooold up! _Guys_ in a _VAN?_" she emphasizes the guy and van part obviously shocked by it as her eyes grow wide.

"Yeah! And one of them had a camera!-" Cream starts and is stopped again by Chanel on that part who's voice gets even louder, "A CAMERA! What did they do to my Boo thang, AMY!" she gets a little louder as her cool voice echoes throughout the condo making Amy sigh away.

"Hey, calm down. Nothing happened, ok?" Amy yells at her as she walks in the living room to rest from their van ride. Cream follows and so does Chanel, "Are you guys serious? You got in a van with like four guys and a camera and didn't find anything suspicious about it?" she questions. "Well... we did see a pair of women's panties on the van floor.."Cream remembers making Chanel wonder even more, "Who the hell have you guys met?" she sweatdrops. "Lucky, your dad won't know about this or those guys would be..." she stops suddenly after seeing the look on Amy's face. "Nevermind..."

They all go sit on the long sofa in their elegant living room setting. Everything picked out by Amy and her sister. All paid for by their dad, an important man in this city and maybe around the globe, but it's unknown to many people that he had any family, especially daughters. Only a few people knew of this important man's family, to keep their identity safe from the public eye, but soon, they knew, they would be found out. So he decided to move his girls to the city of his business to keep a close watch over them just in case any problems happen. Amy and her sister weren't that thrilled with the idea of moving from their childhood home, but saw no reason to argue. To help them feel better about the move, he offered to let some of their friends come and stay with them, so they could keep in touch. They were Chanel, Cream, and Becky.

Amy shrugs telling her the guys' names and all what happened. "Mmm... I see. So they're into that type of stuff?" she shudders at the thought of what could have possibly gone down in that van.

"But they didn't do it to us, and they seemed nice!" Cream defends them.

"Whatever you say, sweetie.. Maybe you'll see them at the club tonight!" she says getting their hopes up.

"Really, why you say that?" Cream asks, slightly hoping they would.

"Cause little miss Pinky over there is getting wet just thinking about that boy she mentioned." she points over at Amy on the other side of the coach who looked to be thinking hard about something as she stared at the wall in front of her. Maybe about a certain blue hedgehog who caught her eye.

"Hey! Earth to Amy." Chanel snaps her out of it while laughing.

"Huh, what?" Amy comes to. "I'm NOT getting wet, so shut-up, Nel." Nel is Amy's nickname for Chanel who laughs at her.

"Awww, is my baby getting upset with me?" Chanel says deviously as she jumps on Amy's lap.

"Nooo! Get off!" she screams as Chanel touches her in places teasingly. "Haha, No. I wanna know why some dude you just met got you wet. That's my job!" Chanel is always playing like that since Amy is so pretty, but she's really just kidding most of the time.

"Whatever you say. ANYWAY, let's talk about our plans for tonight. Hopefully, Rosy and Becky will be back soon enough." Chanel says as she sits next to her and turns on the plasma screen T.V. Cream nods and wonders something.

"Where did they go again?"

"To talk with their dad again about something." Chanel tells her.

"Ohh..." Cream says solemnly. Amy tunes out wanting to hear nothing about her father. Let's just say that what her father has done isn't exactly something she proud of. Cream looks toward her who was tuned out again and was once again in deep thought about that blue boy and his friends wondering about them and at the same time, pushing them from her mind.

_Why is he still in my mind? _Amy groans in frustration as she falls over on her side on the coach on Cream's lap._ I only just met the guy and realized he's a womanizing player along with his brothers and friends and who knows what else...? What's wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Sonic Crew...<strong>

Sonic couldn't shake that girl from his mind even when they got back home, an expensive looking mansion with 3 stories, a huge front and back yard, swimming pool, and all the other things they wanted and could afford from the money from the porn and from other line of work they did to earn fast cash, and soon they being chewed out by Sonia from being late and out doing what she knew they would be doing.

"I honestly don't know why you keep uploading videos of those stupid ho's for your little porn site!" she says as they all walk inside the house after she lets them in and shuts the door.

Scourge forgot his house key again, because of the early morning rush. He just walks on past her giving him a angry look. Tails follows him downstairs to their "headquarters" carrying the videotape and footage from earlier. Manic sits down on the living room coach and lays down in exhaustion. Sonic is the last one to walk in when he hears Sonia yelling again and yells back at her for her to shut-up.

"Sonia, shut the hell up, Damn!" he becomes irritated. Sonia quickly shuts her trap still angered by what her brothers were involved in, but couldn't do anything about it. So she marches herself in the kitchen to cool down

On the coach, Manic throws his hands up in the air yelling, "Finally!" at least peace and quiet as he lays a pillow on top of his face. Sonic rushed upstairs to his room on the second floor and shut and locked his door. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor beside his king-sized bed. He jumps down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling still thinking. His thoughts were being filled with feelings of love towards this girl. He shakes his head no. _I can't be feeling this right now. She's just another girl...Just... _he stops as an image of her smiling at him comes to his mind.

"Hey, open the door!" Sonia yells from outside.

"Just open it, It isn't locked!" Sonic yells back at her as he turns over on his bed.

The door opens and Sonia stands there with her hands on her hip, "Dad wants us to host the club tonight, so you better be getting ready." he looks at her strangely. "Don't ask me. He just called telling us. Apparently, Scourge had some say in it." she shrugs. _Ugh, Scourge what the hell are you doing? They probably wont even be there. _Sonic lets out a big sigh showing his frustration.

"Something wrong?" Sonia asks him noticing.

"No, I'm good. And iight." Sonic lays back on his bed and closes his eyes.

"Sure...And also, be really careful who you video tape for that dumb site you guys have. I heard some weird shit yesterday about Mr. Aiello's "so-called-family" moving here recently."

Sonic's ears perk up in hearing this. "Huh? Are you serious?"

Joe Aiello, a man known for many things. Head of the infamous Aiello crime mob Family, that has for over the last 80 or so years struck fear into the hearts of many, because of his ruthless and sometimes, evil ways of doing things. Recently, his activities around the crime mob has decreased somewhat, as he has other matters to attend to. No one knew why, and never asked. The Rule: _You don't ask questions and You don't tell._ Sonic and the others learned that very well. And from who else. He knew him through his father, Tony Tursi, another crime boss, shows to posses even more power and influence than Joe. He and Joe were long time friends as they grew up together as kids, but since grew distant as their friendship turned sour when Joe wanted out of the mob. Ever since, Joe has been out of the criminal and illegal activity that he once, a long time ago he was involved out of the crime family, Joe still is feared by many. No one knew if he didn't have any family, so this was a little strange to hear from her.

"Yeah. I didn't know he had any family either. Maybe it some stupid rumor, but still be careful." with that his sister left leaving him to think alone.

A strange thought comes to his mind. _That girl, could she be...? No, can't be..._

Just as soon as Sonia left, Scourge entered slamming his door open. "Hey, get your ass up, and get ready!" he yelled at him grinning. Sonic groans as Scourge flipped him off the bed onto the floor. "Man, what the fuck." he fell on his back.

"You know you can't just lay there all day, thinking about her. So let's go to the club to see her." Scourge helps him up as he then fixes his clothes.

"For what?" he asks.

"You know what. Ever since you met her, you been acting different than you normally do. And why is that? Cause you couldn't get with her in the van." Scourge concludes making Sonic question himself. "Or maybe you even like her..."

"What? No, not like that. I just wanna get with her and that's it!" Sonic says back as he walks to put on his jacket again.

Scourge scoffs, "Oh, sure.. We'll see!" he walks out his room with Sonic following behind. Manic is walking up the stairs to them. "Ready?"

"Yeah, but he might choke when he sees her again. I think our brother is falling in love." Scourge jokes as he grabs Sonic into a headlock and uses his fist to rub hard on his head. "Get the hell off!" Sonic yells for him to stop as he struggles to get a loose. Manic laughs as Scourge lets him go.

"Just messing with ya, dude. Shit, calm down." he tells his brother who backed from him. "Yeah, Yeah, lets just go." Sonic heads downstairs along with his brothers. Sonia left with her friends a few minutes ago to head out there first and they would show up later.

"Tails is still uploading that new video on the site so we'll wait a few minutes, and Sonia left with Blaze and Yuri earlier to check everything out before we get there." Manic tells them. "How is it?"

"Oh, the video, it's good enough for this week. Now we just have to wait for dad to tell us what to next." Scourge falls on the sofa, propping his leg up on the coffee table. "I don't know what else we have to do tonight, though. I think, dad will show up with the next plans or something."

Since their dad funded their website and makes most of the money off it. So it's his say of what they will do to help in the crime mob family having been born into, and anything goes. No matter if they want to do it or not. Sonic nods and continues to wait for Tails to show up. After a few more minutes, Sonic decides to go see what he was up to downstairs. He heads down the basement and down a long hallway with a huge metal door at the end. There's a security key pad, so he punches in a code and it unlocks, opening automatically. Inside, it's all teched out. The latest computer and pc software, high definition screens on the wall, one big super computer among the many other ones, and other electronics of interests. The interior design of silver, black, and blue. The personal headquaters of BangBros, courtesy of their dad. Sonic walks over to one of the computers to see tells looking pretty hard at the screen. Tails doesn't hear him walk in and up to him. Sonic sees a video at full-screen on the computer and remembers it. It's the video of Amy and Cream when they were talking on the beach and riding in the van. Sonic smiles to himself when he sees Tails had zoomed up the camera to record the rabbit as she was smiling at him and blushing. Tails sighs as the video ends and clicks out of it. He goes to get up, but gets startled when he runs into Sonic.

"Uhhh? Sorry, man. Didn't hear you come in." he said shutting off the computer he was using.

"It's cool, you done, yet?'' Sonic decides not to say anything and keep it to himself. "Yeah, let's go." Tails says still thinking about that girl from earlier as he grabs his camera and a new fresh video tape for the club. They head back upstairs and join up with Manic and Scourge who were already out the door. Scourge takes out his cell phone and dials a number and waits.

"Hello"

"Yeah, Knuckles, I need you to do something for me.." Scourge starts to say as he hops in his dark green, Pontiac Gto Muscle car.

_This is gonna be a long night..._

* * *

><p><strong>In front of the girls condo. It's about to be eight o' clock and the girls were finishing getting dressed for their night out...<strong>

"Amy, are you done yet?" Cream yells up the stairs as she and Chanel wait by the front door.

Cream outfit: A dressy shirt that made a v at the bottom right about her stomach and was kind of shredded showing her black bra-top underneath and has thin straps that go around her neck leaving her arms out. Tight black pants with a white belt and black buckle around her waist, and sexy Marianela leather peep toe birdcage shoes. A few accessories: two diamond rings on each hand and a bangles on each wrist. Her make-up is a light gloss on her lips, silver eye shadow, and sweet perfume.

"She's probably out-doing it again. Aww, she always try to look nice for me!" Chanel says laughing to herself.

Chanel's outfit: A tight dark pink club-dress with splits on both sides on her of her legs that show off her mid-thighs, a black belt that wraps around her stomach and stops just below her breasts and just above her lower waist. The dress is up off at the top showing her shoulders and lower neck. Thin, black gloves with the all the fingers cut off except her thumb, black fishnets leggings that show on her thighs almost to her needs from under the dress, a matching studded neck choker, and Nitelife Zara Platform heels. Make-up was a soft purple lipstick color, a touch of blush, and a little black glittered eye-shadow.

Cream laughs and looks up toward the stairs to see Amy coming down the stairs in her outfit for the night. Amy is chose to wear a dazzling Risqué black outfit: knee-high black leather boots, black tights, and a black bikini top covered by a tight, lighter black vest, showing it off. Her hair in Nicki Minaj style down her back. She wears little make-up. Black and silver bangles, earrings, and a cute little belly ring.

"Wow, you look so gorgeous, Amy." Cream says as Amy walks down the marble stairs and her heels click. "Thanks, Cousin."

"Awww, My baby looks so good. Imma have to beat those boys off with my bat tonight." Chanel says secretly holding one behind her back. Amy and Cream both look at her laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" her friends ask. "Umm...Yeah, of course!" Chanel hesitates for a moment before quickly throwing the wooden bat across the room as it hits the soft carpet. Both Amy and Cream look her her and burst out laughing before they headed for the door. _She was serious._

"Hey, where are the others?" Amy asks as she walks to her Cadillac along with Cream and Chanel to hers.

"They're gonna meet us there later..." Chanel says with a sigh of annoyance. Amy shuts her car door hard as Cream got in the passenger side. "Don't worry, Amy. You know how Rosy is."

"Yeah. I know..." she starts the car as the engine hums perfectly.

"Duh, Maybe seeing that boy, Sonic, tonight, will make you happy." Cream says out of nowhere. Amy almost coughs up and blushes lightly, and she laughs at her as she slipped on her seat belt. "I knew you liked him."

"Well, you liked that other boy too!" she strikes back.

"So you admit you like him, like I like Tails?" Cream tricks her into admitting it. Amy rolls her eyes "no". But her cousin knows better.

_Ugh, CREAM. Why did you do that? I DON'T like that boy, do I...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Club: Night Palace...<strong>

The place was hot and bumping tonight. Downtown, music could be heard a mile away. Spot lights flashing in the air. A huge night club of a bright green, yellow, blue, black, white and red mixed color scheme. There's a long line with eager clubbers ready to get inside, but not without being on the list. A bouncer, holding a clipboard, stood in front of the big purple doors leading into the club. Everyone knew him by Knuckles. His dark red dreads, purple eyes, muscling biceps showing through his black wife-beater made him perfect for keeping out an unwanted him was an equally strong looking bird with thick gray feathers with white strips across them, large yellow beak, black piercing eyes, a VIP card around his neck, and wore an outfit similar to Knuckles. He was preferred to as Storm. He stood with his arms folded as he watched people wait to get inside. He handled any people who caused any scenes in front of the club.

"Hey. My name should be on there!" a girl with a revealing mini dress yells at Knuckles from across the tight velvet rope that kept them from going inside. He sighs.

"What is it again?"

"Mary Collins." she says folding her arms across her chest.

He looks yet again. "It's not there..." slowly enough for her to understand.

"That can't be right. Manic said..." she goes on and on.

"Ha, Manic playing with them girls again." Storm chuckles as Knuckles shakes his head.

"It HAS to be there. I'm serious." the girl starts to get upset with him and goes off at the mouth making other people in line mad for the hold-up. She tries to think of a way in.

"Hey... I can make it worth your while!" she says with a seductive look toward him. Knuckles laughs along with his partner.

"Sorry, but you're not my type. NEXT!" Her mouth flung open as she looked at him in complete shock and disbelief before storming off out of the line. Knuckles shook his head. _Why do I always get the nuts?_

He hopes that more girls like her wouldn't show up and continues his job until...

"We're not waiting in this line, girlfriend!" a voice yells from the back. Who the is that? Knuckles raises an eyebrow as another voice yells different from the first one.

2nd voice: "Chanel, quick it. You're holding too tight."

1st voice: "Aww, come on then. You're walking slow!"

3rd voice: "Hey wait up, you guys!"

1st voice: "Then walk faster, Ms. Slow-Butt."

Three girls walked to the front of the line. A cat holding onto the arm of a pink hedgehog a little to tight, and a rabbit out of breath from following them. The cat smiles at her, but doesn't let go.

"Why are you still holding me?" Amy asks trying to get out of her grip.

"BECAUSE. Those guys in line were staring at you. I can't let them steal you away." Chanel hugs her head on Amy's shoulder.

"You guys..." Cream said bending over a bit to breathe. Her dress rides up a bit in front of some up the guys in the line behind her.

"Damn, girl got an ass!" a guys yells out.

"You ain't lying!" another one said.

Cream jerks up putting her hands over her butt, and pulls her dress down in the back immediately. She feels her face feeling red hot as she smiles and laughs nervously.

"See, I'm talking about!" this excuse only makes Chanel tug on Amy's arm even more in a playful mode. The girls bicker and talk as other people wait behind them whispering to each other: _Who are they?_

_Mmm... Haven't seen girls like them before... Especially...wait is that her? _Knuckles looks toward Amy and then to Cream remembering something Scourge told him earlier.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The girls stop talking. "Huh? Me? My name is Amy."

He remembers them name and goes to Cream to ask the same thing. "You can go in. Storm, open the door." Amy and the girls look at them strangely. "Wait. Really?"

"Yeah." He leads them in when Storm opens the door for them.

"How? Don't you have to be on that list you had?" She questions him.'

"Yeah. Seems like you are a VIP guest for the night. Courtesy of one of the owners of them club." He tells her.

Before she could as anything else. Chanel pulls her inside and Cream follow. Storm shuts the door and leans back against it. "Who were they?"

"Some girls Scourge told me to let in if they showed up tonight." Knuckles sighs taking out his phone to tell Scourge the girls had come.

"Oh. Mmmm... they looked damned good. Especially, that pink one. Wonder if they gonna be in the new video they release online."

Knuckles shakes his head chuckling. "I don't think so."

"Oh, why?" before Knuckles could answer that people in line start to complain from the girls skipping and some of them even start to try to skip others causing a scene which Knuckles HATES. He tends to bring it to a stop and forgets to tell Scourge that the girls had arrived.

* * *

><p>"WHOOAAA, this is SOOOOOO cool!" In the club, its all decked out. A live DJ at the top of the club bagging out hot songs getting the club jumping and bodies on the dance floor. A luxury bar and bartender mixing up various drinks using expensive bottles of alcohol and wine. A huge dance floor and flashing lights. Places for people to sit and talk and relax or even fool around. There were stripper poles in various spots around the club and cages hanging from the ceiling, and there were actual strippers too. And a VIP area sanctioned off by a red velvet rope and a body guard guarding the rope. Amy and the others are in awe of how the club looked. Whoever owned this <em>must<em> have money. Chanel lets go of Amy's arm and runs of to the dance floor when her favorite song comes on:

_[Marvin Gaye & Chardonnay - Big Sean ft. Kanye West and Roscoe Dash]_

_[Chorus]_

_ Early in the morning_

_When she's all alone _

_I'mm take my time_

_Do it like we want it_

_Just to set the mood, girl I brought some Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay_

They watch her move her body to the beat as do the other people around her. "She finally let's go of me when that comes on." she rubs on her sore arm.

"Yeah, maybe now you can go see that boy." Cream says loud enough over the music.

"Stop saying that." Amy starts to walk away. "I don't-" her voice stops as she sees something she rather would not have. Way over across the club on the dance floor, she could see a group of girls literally surrounding the guys the just saw earlier that day, minus someone. He seemed to be enjoying himself as one of the girls moved her body up against his and danced in a way that would have any man begging on their knees for her. Amy narrows her eyes growls and clenches her fists in slight jealous. She turns her head from the site and scoffs.

_Why am I feeling like this... especially toward HIM.._

"What's wrong?" Cream notices.

"Nothing, I need a drink." she holds her head and walks over to the bar with a silver hedgehog and a black lynx behind it working as bartenders.

_Yeah, a nice, strong drink to get that boy out of my mind and system..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Phew!) I don't know how good I did, but End... Let Me know if it needs something done, changed, revised, or removed. <strong>

**I might listen to you, lol. =)**


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

**Part two chapter 2 - Enjoy: =)**

**Sonic Crew: BangBros- Chapter Two Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Still at Night Palace Club:<strong>

Over by the club's bar, Silver and Phoenix were mixing up drinks one after another. They are dressed in their usual attire of a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, black vest buttoned halfway, red tie, and black pants. The people are hitting the drinks hard tonight. Getting drunk and wasted making the guys rush to fix their orders, but since they are professionals, they easily keep up with the oncoming crowd that was headed for the club on this Friday night.

"Bourbon Slush, please!" a girl's order.

"I need three Coquito, right here!" another girl orders for her and her two friends.

"Two Jack and Cole's for me and the missus." another order comes their way.

Silver turns around the bar grabbing a bottle of white rum, bourbon whiskey, and other ingredients to fix their drinks. He throws the bottles high in the air and catches them before they fell on the glass bar. Entertaining the people as they wait. Phoenix scoffs and takes care of the Jack and Cole drinks by getting a bottle of Jack Daniel's, Tennessee whiskey and a can of Coca-Cola from under the bar. He gets two clean glasses and wipes them off. He grabs and pours 2 oz of the whiskey and Jack Daniel's in each glass, and then 10 oz of the Coca-Cola. Finishing them off, he drops three ice cubes in each glass and push them toward their intended patrons. The two finished the orders at record time: 2.5 minutes. Silver levitates the drinks to the waiting girls as they laugh and giggles when the drinks land in their hands. He smirks and winks at them taking a bow. Phoenix coughs as he calls him a show-off. Silver shakes it off as he wipes the sweat from his forehead as the girls start to leave, but not before saying how much they liked his entertainment and giving them their number. He just shakes his head knowing he already had another girl on his mind.

"All these freaky ass girls, man. I'm telling you. They something else!" Silver says with a smirk.

"I know what ya mean, man." Phoenix watches girls walk on by with their skimpy outfits and lustful looks and smiles to himself. That's just the way the girls around here were. Well, most of them. Not all of them act like this. Silver lays his head down on the bar and rests for a few while Phoenix took more orders and did it without his help as he so often had to do. Phoenix fixes their orders and lend back against the bar resting his hands.

"Aye, dude?" he starts to say. Silver lifts up his head hearing him. "Yeah?"

"Sonia told you about Aiello?" he asks him. Silver remembers hearing something about this man, but only vaguely.

"Umm..." Silver tries to think as he looks up in thought trying to remember it as two girls walk up to the bar ready to order. "Ummm...Huh!'' his eyes land on a pink female and her bunny friend walking up to the bar towards them.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is my cousin, Cream." Amy greets them with a smile, but slight angry tone trying to hide it. Cream smiles also still wondering about her older cousin a bit. Silver just stares at her trying to get a good look at her noticing how beautiful she looks, but at the same time making her a little uncomfortable and shy. Phoenix notices him and sighs.

"Hey, this is Silver here looking dumb as fuck staring at you, and I'm Phoenix, your Bartenders for the evening." he tells her as he grabs her hand and kisses it lightly making her blush. She notices his dark, yet soft jet black hair, his bright blue eyes, and his hard to miss sexy features making her blush even harder ad turns he face to try and hide it. But no matter how good-looking he was, Sonic's sexy self was still in her head no matter what. Phoenix then turns to his friend as he is yet to say anything.

"All that smoking goin' to ya damn head." he comments making the girls laugh as they took a seat at the bar in front of the guys. They listen in on the guys' conversation before speaking again. Also, funny thing is that Silver didn't smell like he smoked that much, which he so often did with friends and other dudes he knew in the mafia family of Tursi, who owned the club and surrounding establishments in the city.

"It's not that, man." He snaps back to reality. "My new supplier just be giving me some ass funky weed. "Silver gets up and takes a bag out his pocket. A 2 ounce small bag of weed, "He said the name of this was...umm..._Zambuki_?" he says a name that sounds really fucked up. Amy looks him strangely at the name he said and so does Cream and the dude beside him.

"What the fuck is that? It sound like something a nigga shouldn't be smoking any got damn way." his friend tells him as another order comes his way. He fixes it quickly before Silver answers.

"I have no damn idea. But from now on I need some_ Regular Weed_!" he says sternly making the three laugh at him, "I got too much shit to do to fucked up on a joint."

"Damn, man, you must be buying any shit they give ya." Phoenix tells him.

"Mhm. I got an agenda, and that means I don't want shit with a nickname. Not_ Thriller_,_ Killa_,_ Salmonella_. None of that shit!" Agenda meaning jobs the head of the Tursi Family has him and countless others do to keep things in order and right in their perspective. Silver keeps talking keeping Amy interested and her mind of Sonic for the moment.

"I want it to say **right** on the bag: _REGULAR WEED_." He emphasizes and laughs with them too.

"Regular weed?" Amy asks him getting in on the conversation.

"Yea." he turns to her so she could hear him clearly, "last week this punk sold me sum shit that had me looking at the refrigerator for four hours." he throws his hands up in the air and can't talk right without laughing as Cream puts her hands covers her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Phoenix looks at him in amazement, but Amy just shakes her head with a smile on her face as if she has seen and heard it before.

"I'm just in the kitchen on the stove saying I betcha ain't shit in there, I betcha ain't shit in there." he says with a serious look on his face as he looked at the time he actually did that making Phoenix stop the conversation. Sometimes, Silver says the crazies things you have ever heard before.

"Aight, aight. That's enough. What were we talking about anyway before we got to this?" he asks.

"Something about Aiel-" Silver is stopped as Phoenix punches him in the side of his stomach. "Ow!" He looks to his friend angrily and then knowingly knows not to speak that name out loud due to complicated reasons. Amy notices and almost recognizes it, but can't make out the name he was about to say, so she just leaves it alone.

"Nevermind...Anyway, what you to girls wanted before I started going off talking?" he changes the subject.

"Ummm..., we just came for some drinks." Amy starts. "What do you recommend?" she asks him as she looks around at the different bottles of alcohol and beverages. All looked to be expensive. Especially, the ones behind a locked blue case, next to the other other bottles, looked like they would sell for over a $300 to over $2000, and maybe even more, a piece. Bottles of Bourbon, Cognac, Scotch Whiskey, Vodka, Tequila, Rum, and alcohols and wines that you could think of. _The stronger the better._ Amy thinks in her mind as she reads the name of each one. Cream sees her eyeing the strong alcohol and speaks before Amy has the chance.

"Something not too high in alcohol content tho." she tells them making her cousin turn her head toward her giving her the look. Sighing deeply, Amy realizes she would have to face her feelings toward him that night without the help of a strong drink. Silver turns around to look at what he could fix her.

"Oh, okay. Lemme think." Phoenix tells them as Silver looks at the content they had behind the bar. He thinks up something as he smiles deviously making Amy and Cream curious, and he whispers it into Silver's ear and he, "Man, you would think of _that_ one. he says shaking his head.

"I got one for ya! Just let me and Silver get it ready for ya." Phoenix starts to help him look for the stuff to make their drinks as the girls nod okay as they watch the guys go to work. Silver goes and gets out a blender tucked under the bar and a shaker they use to shake up the drinks. Phoenix on the other hand is getting out a bottle of pineapple juice, another one of Midori melon liqueur, peach schnapps, and a can of 7-Up soda. He sits the stuff on the bar in front of the girls to let Silver take care of the rest while he goes to get fresh glasses from the back room. Silver takes and blends 1 oz of the soda, liqueur, and peach schnapps, and 2 oz of the pineapple juice together. He drops some ice inside and blends it again as Phoenix comes back out carrying the glasses. Silver opens the blender and pours the content into the cocktail shaker. He shakes it, and strains the finished drink into the two shot glasses, and serves it to them.

"All done."

In three minutes, they were finished. "That was fast." Amy says as she takes the glass as does Cream who looks at the drink with curiosity.

"What's this called?" she asks.

"Ummm..." Silver starts to say but stops looking the other way grinning. Phoenix doesn't say anything either for the minute.

"Well, just taste it first." he tells them.

Without hesitation, Amy gulps down half the glass tasting the sweet liquid and alcohol overflow her taste buds on her tongue, and drain down her throat leaving a cold, sugary, alcoholic taste in her mouth. She licks her lips in satisfaction. _Damn, she can take her alcohol. _Silver looks on in amazement.

"Amy!" Cream says her name in shock.

"What?" Amy looks at her as if nothing is wrong. "It's so good. Try it!'' Cream hesitates, but then tries it to. "Wow, it is good." she says drinking almost nearly all of it. She wipes her mouth from some of it getting around her mouth.

"Now, you got to tell us what it's called!" she asks them yet again. Silver laughs to himself before answering. "You sure you want to know?" he asks once. They nods saying yea.

"Well, It's called _Sweet Tight Pussy_..." he said slowly making Amy almost cough up her drink on Cream. "Hey, watch it, Amy!" she says laughing and almost falling off her seat.

Amy's blush is quite noticiable now, "Well, I'm sorry, It's just the name of this..drink...is..." she stops herself from further embarrassment.

Silver smiles as he scratches his head, "Well, the important thing is that you like it, so the name doesn't really matter." he assures her, but still that name is kind of...like wow, really?

"Anyway, who are you two?" he then asks when they calm down. "Yea, you girls seem like you from somewhere else." Phoenix adds too. Amy drinks more of her sweet alcohol before answering them. "Ummm..."

"Me, her, my sister, and my other two roommates moved out here just today." she finally tells them.

"Mmm... really? That's a LOT of girls." he says thinking about it.

"Yeah! Me, Becky, Chanel, Amy, and Rosy." Cream says looking back at the dance floor seeing Chanel dancing with some dude now who looks like he was getting to close for comfort. She laughs when she watches Chanel push the guy off her of her and onto the floor, and walk away.

"Where you from originally?" Phoenix asks then as more orders come in for them, but Silver takes care of them.

"From the Caribbean Islands..." Amy said to him as he nods, "Aahh, now I get the accent." he smiles her making her smile too.

"So what brought you girls here?" his next question, one that Amy has to think about answering. "That's kinda well...private and..." She thinks choosing her words carefully before giving him an answer, and she turns her head. "Oh no.."

She sees Sonic, Manic, and some other girl with dark pink hair with them headed their way to the bar. Phoenix turn to see what she was looking at, "Oh, Sonic and Manic." he says aloud. Amy looks toward him as he said that and decides to leave before Sonic knew she was even there.

"Ummm... we got to go, but nice meeting you!" she gets up fast and pulls Cream with her. "Thanks for the drinks!" she says waving back at him and with Cream asking where they were going. Silver had finished the orders and returned to see the girls leaving.

"Awww, they left already?" he says kinda sadly as he watches them leave. Phoenix nods as Manic, Sonic, and Sonia walk up to them and take a seat.

"Hey, man, fix me something up." Manic tells one of the two.

"Sure, Manic. The regular?" Phoenix asks as he takes out a shot glass and the bottle of Rum from out of the blue case. Sonia watches him set 3 shots in front of her brother. Manic takes each and gulps it down without a problem.

"You're gonna be an alcoholic.'' she says when he finishes.

"Uh huh, whatever." he says to her back paying no attention to her constant badgering. She rolls her eyes at him keeping her mouth shut from unnecessary talk.

"The usual. Until I asked Silver did he remember what Sonia told him and then two girls showed up. They were really hot too, they ordered some drinks, but the pink one left when she saw you coming over and took her friend along too. She seemed to be in a hurry to leave..'' Phoenix says catching Sonic's interests as Sonic looks up at him, then to Manic, then back at Phoenix.

"Where she go?" he really seems to want to know making Manic look at him knowingly. Phoenix points over in another direction, but the girls were already gone deep into the crowd of the club and to who knows where. Sonic looks back toward the bar after not seeing her anyway in sight.

"Why you wanna know?" Silver asks him. Before Sonic could ask for himself, Manic butts in. "Because-" Sonic tries to get him to stop, but fails to.

"Ha, for Bangbros porn site!" Manic blurts out.

"That pink girl is the one we saw earlier in the van, and he likes her!" he finally gets to say before Sonic moves out his seat to cover brother's big mouth.

Manic bites him making him let go, "He just mad, cuz he couldn't mess around with her in the van." he gets it all out as he starts to laugh holding his stomach.

"_My_ brother actually _likes_ a girl he meets without_ fucking_ with her?** Wow**!" Sonia says sounding as if she is in disbelief making Sonic irritated by her again like earlier at the house.

"Shut up, Sonia." he says as he wipes his hand off and takes his seat back again next to Manic, who has by now straightened himself up. Sonia, as always, rolls her eyes and quiets down in her own seat.

"Subject Change!" Silver says breaking the silence. "I forgot, Sonia. What was it about Mr. Aiello?" he asks jumping up and sitting on the counter behind the bar. She only looks at him.

"How many times I have to tell you, you dope-head!" she yells at him.

"As many times as I fucking ask, now tell me." this comment from him makes her even madder, but she stops her temper before he gets to high.

She crosses her arms and her legs as she takes a deep breath, "WELL!" she says kind of hard in a way sounding annoyed she has to explain it to him again. "Rumor has it, Mr. Aiello has had some close family move here recently..." she begins as the guys around her listen in. She speaks in a low voice, so only they could hear.

"No one really knows who they are or what they look like tho. But there are some shady characters looking into the matter of finding for whatever purpose or achievement they hope to gain. Father said Mr. Aiello hasn't said anything to him yet, but they are having a meeting tonight, and that's why we have to watch the club for the night. In his stead." she finishes.

"Mmmm... that's it?" Silver thinks about it. She nods tapping her nails on the glass counter.

"That's the jist of what Father told me earlier today. Just thought I let you guys know, and the others. Just in case you run into them or something. Be careful, you know?" They all should know that, but a few have yet to learn it. But when they do, it's usually the hard way for most of them would hope to avoid at any time. As they continue to talk, Sonic's mind wonders off and back onto that girl._ I need to see her again. Just once, if I can find her in here in this crowd..._

"Hey, I think I see that girl again." Silver says making Sonic get out of his daze. "Where?"

Silver points behind him to a girl who's similar to Amy, but is actually not her. Sonic and the others look too, but can't really tell the difference from far away, or even if they were up close to see her. She has kind of the same hairstyle that Amy has that night, but a little shorter. Similar black tights and vest, a gold instead of black bikini top, and matching boots. And gold and black bangles instead.

"Didn't she have a black bra instead of gold?" Phoenix remembers from earlier.

"Oh, you would notice that.." Sonia, turning back around to face him again, and comments to him as he just shrugs whatever and goes back to his job at the bar. Sonic keeps looking at her seeing something odd about her. From far off, you can't really see her light-blue, slightly different body measurements, and different look about her face. But Sonic notices it just a little bit, but can't really tell for sure.

He sees two other girls walk up to her. One a fox and the other a fox is a mix of pink and purple and a tint of dark blue on her ears and her tail, a long fluffy tail with white at the end of it, and large greenish eyes. There's a little make-up around her cheeks, lips, and eyelids. Her outfit consists of a simple blue dress with white strips going down her luscious hips, matching high heels with a strap going around her ankles, a pearl necklace around her neck, and a bang lightly over her face and the rest of her hair in along fancy ponytail down her back.

Next to her is the hedgehog, short blonde hair with long bangs down her right and left side. Big baby blue eyes, blue piercings in her both ears, and a matching neck choker around her neck. Her attire is a thin, short ruffled half shirt that buttoned down her bust and hung off her shoulders, and long sleeves. Blue faded skinny jeans down to her ankles, and wedge heels with a white straps. She has her arms folded as she and the other girl are talking to the girl who looks like Amy. Sonic gets up to go see.

"Hey, where you going bro?" Manics sees him leave. His brother doesn't answer as he leaves them. Manic laughs to himself. Sonia looks toward him going toward those girls.

"Is that her?" she asks.

"I don't know, something seems different about her..." Silver tells as he keeps his eyes on her and the girls. The other two guys agree. "Mmmm..."

"Well." Manic sets his last shot down on the bar after drinking it down. "I'm fenna go be nosy, see ya." He jumps up off the stool. Sonia leaves to, and goes somewhere else.

"Aight, see ya later, man." Phoenix says as he starts to wipe some of the glasses down with a white rag as Silver finished more orders. Manic accidently pushes the glass too far on the counter to get it to them to clean. And it falls and breaks on the floor.

"Ummm...Bye!" Manic runs off before they could say anything. Silver looks down at the broken glass and then to Phoenix.

"Shit, that ain't coming out of my paycheck." he says and then laughs as he moves over from it.

"Man..." Phoenix says with a big sigh as he gets a broom and dust pan.

* * *

><p><strong>With the 3 girls...<strong>

"Rosy, did you find them yet?" a fox next to her asks.

"Not yet, Huski..." Rosy says as she looks around all the people in the crowd.

The fox looks her with a sharp look, Rosy sees her and sighs, "Sorry, BECKY." Huski is her real name that her mother gave her when she was little, but she chooses not to be called by that. Instead, she refers to her middle name, Becky; Huski Becky Palmer from the Caribbeans along with the other girls she roommates with at the house.

"That's better." Becky says with a smile.

"You know, if we split up, we can find them faster!" the blonde hedgehog suggests, her name Zero; an unique name given to her by her mother.

"Yeah, let's do that. Good idea, Zero. What do you think, Rosy?" Becky asks her. Rosy is thinking about something else. She is looking else where as boys pass her and try to talk with her, but she pays no attention to them.

"Hey, Rosy!" Sasha yells in her face and snaps her fingers to get her to listen. "Huh?" her mind is back on them.

"Yea, that's fine." she says looking back at them.

They were late getting picking her twin up that day, late getting home, and late getting to the club. It's already past eleven o' clock. She sighs knowing what Amy's already thinking of her lateness again. _The only reason we were late was cause dad surprised us by bringing Zero to live with them too. Me and Any's last close friend that lived where we were moving from, the Islands. But knowing her, Amy still will be mad with her like she always is when she does this. Even more with...Dad..._

"Okay, I'm going over there." Becky walks over to the dance floor to check it out. And Zero leaves off to her own direction leaving Rosy by herself. She stood thinking as people around her moved about the club. And more guys trying to hit on her. She brushes them off and continues about her busy. _Where could they be? I texted their phones and still no answer._ She pulls out her cell from her small purse on her shoulders to see no new messages. _Probably left it in the car, or at home again._ She thinks to herself folding her arms across her chest.

"Amy...?" a voice behinds her causes her to turn around facing a blue hedgehog, Sonic. "Mmm.?"

"Amy? I'm not-" he stops her.

"Wait, you're not her. Your eyes are...different, and that voice..." he notices her eye color is darker than before and her voice is kind of more mature, and can tell it's not her. He probably knows where Amy is! Wait, he can tell I'm not her? That's a surprise... No one has ever been able to tell them apart aside from their friends and family. Even once, they were dating two guys that were friends. And the two friends told each other about the girl they were dating and actually thought that Amy cheating on them with the both of them, because they looked so much alike if you can't tell the difference. If you really got to know them, you can soon be able to do that. But the fact, that this boy can tell with a glance amazes her. Even his looks.

"Umm.. That's right.." she says with slight shock. "Do you know her?" she asks folding her arms.

"Yea, kinda. Do you know her?" Sonic asks her.

"Yeah, she's my-" before she could get it out. Manic pops up behind his brother. "What's up, Sonic my bro? You find her?" he sees Rosy and automatically thinks, "Hey, it's you!"

Rosy looks at him strangely seeing some resemblance between the two.

"It isn't her Manic." he tells him. Manic raises an eyebrow and looks back at Rosy again for another look. "You sure bout that?"

"Yeah, what the fuck you think?" his brother catches an attitude with him.

"Aye, don't get mad cuz you can't find that girl!" Manic yells back at him. _What the hell is up with him? It's cuz of that girl. _He figures inside his head.

Rosy looks at the two in wonder. She tries to get their attention, but stops after a few failed attempts. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Amy walking by herself, by over nearby the DJ booth up above, without Cream or Chanel insight. Becky and Zero must didn't see her where ever they went. The look on her face seems to be irritated from what Rosy sees. She runs off into the huge crowd to catch up with her.

"Hey wait!" a call comes from Sonic cell phone, a black iPhone 5 with a blue and white case on covering it. A call from "Shadow."

"Yeah?" he answers it.

* * *

><p><strong>Up above, high in the club ceiling, standing hidden on the high beams<strong>...

Someone was looking over the club. He's shrouded in the dark and couldn't really be seen from clubbers below. Jet black hair with red stripes. He wore a black wife beater, black pants, black belt, and black shoes. And also a silver chain around his neck, that glistened when light shown on it from the DJ lights from below. He held a unique Alpine TPG-1 sniper rifle. His job is to look out for suspicious characters coming in and out the club for the night. His "partner" is off somewhere else on another job leaving him alone. He's on his phone talking to Sonic.

"I see something strange, I suggest you follow that girl you're so interested in." he tells him.

He spotted a strange man in dark clothing and a hat walking in the club. He wonders how he made it inside past Knuckles and Storms up front. He called Knuckles asking him about it. And Knuckles tells him that he must have sneaked past him while he was tending to more unruly people waiting to get in. He hangs up deciding to handle it himself. And that's when he called Sonic after seeing him talk to that pink girl. That suspicious man seems to be interested in finding her.

"What do you mean?" he hears Sonic ask him.

"Some mysterious character seems to be following her. I'll keep watch up here, but I suggest you go see for yourself, just in case." Shadow hears the call disconnect and looks back down from above to see Sonic tell Manic something, and they both head off where Rosy had gone. He smirks and shakes his head.

"Must liker her." he says to himself before leaning down on his stomach with the rifle in front of him. He adjusts the settings as he takes aim at the man. He peeks through the scope on the rifle onto him as he sees him bumping through people in a hurry. He seemed to be carrying something in his hands. A small photo that he gave occasional glances at as if he was trying to remember what ever was on it clearly.

"Mmmm..." he grumbles as he waits for anything that may happen.

* * *

><p><strong>With Amy, by herself...<strong>

She is in a irritable mood as she finds herself alone, and a little tipsy from that drink Silver and Phoenix made her. Cream has gone off with that fox they met earlier leaving Amy alone. Multiple guys ask to dance with her, but she respectfully declines still thinking about Sonic and her sister. _Where are they? Where is he- Ugh, quit it. Who knows what else he's involved in? _Amy shakes her head trying to get it him out of her mind again.

She stops walking and folds her arms as she blows hard. Taking a look around the other people around her, she suddenly hears a familiar voice call her name and recognizes it as Sonic. Somehow, the guys made it closer to Amy than Rosy did. Rosy was stopped by more guys getting her way, and struggled to get away from the creeps. Amy turns to look at him coming toward her.

"What the?" she stumbles back and suddenly sees an unknown man running through the party goers toward her and sees a gun in his possession from under his long jacket. She gasps and starts to back up against the wall behind her. _Not this again... _Her mind races a mile a minute. The man, a tall grey badger, gets closer to her, and steps right in front of her grabbing her arm tightly in his grip. He smelled up cigarettes and alcohol, and had a musky when he touches her face making her squirm in disgust. He smiles a gritty smile, showing a few missing teeth. She wanted to get away from him as far as possible, but they way he kept her pinned on the wall kept her from it. People around them paid no mind, thinking the older badger is getting lucky with the girl he had secured in his grasp. So she could expect no help from them.

"What do you want?" she tries to stay as calm as she could be. Unfortunately, she's been in situations like that before, but wasn't prepared for that to happen just now. The badger just looks at up and down, and smiles to himself.

"I been looking for you and your sister all night." he says right in her face. Amy starts to cough from his alcohol filled breath like he had been drinking before he got there.

"Let me go...NOW!" but he pushes her back on the wall and tightens his grip on her waist and pins on her hands up above her head. The roughness makes her whimper out in pain as she bites her bottom lip to keep from screaming. He pulls out his silencer and rubs it around her neck and down between her breasts slowly and rubs them through her vest making her blush hard.

"I can't do that, babe.." he said in a low voice as he pushes his body up against hers. "You see, I know who your dad is. There's a big price on his family that is rumored to be here. And look what I've found." he refers to Amy as she stares into his deep yellow eyes. _I knew it... It's cause of dad._

"With you dead, I can collect a fortune off you, and your sister when I find her. But I didn't know you would be so damn hot!" he says with a lustful look on his face. A look Amy has seen many times before, but not as evil as his was. Obviously, this man was an idiot for messing with her, because of her dad's status. But it seems his drunkenness has overtaken his good judgement. Not wise.

"How do you even know what we look like. Who sent you?" she manages to ask.

"From this picture." he pulls out a small picture with two twin girls, who looked around the ages 7-8. Amy resembled the one on the right perfectly. _How the hell did he get that? _

She's in complete shock and can't say a thing. "Now as for who sent me..." he starts to say.

**From back up on the ceiling with Shadow...**

He now recognizes him as Carl Ridden, a local snitch and low-crime criminal. Known for doing all kinds of crazy things to earn cash for his alcoholism and sometimes drug use. Usually, he wasn't involved in killing people, but it seems tonight is different. Shadow calls Sonic again and informs him of this.

"Dammit, it's Carl!" Sonic nearly drops his phone as he runs faster with Manic coming behind him. He pulls out a .375 Magnum hand gun from his the back of his pants. His old favorite.

**Back with the man and Amy...**

"No one sent me really... I just figured that there is a big price on you, and I could cash in on it." she looks at him strangely wondering what this man had been thinking before he had done this. He didn't seemed to have thought anything out in her eyes. She tries to get away again, but he only gets her back.

"Don't try that again!" he yells forcefully. He moves his gun down her waist and onto her thick thighs, and rubs around her inner legs near her "goods" causing her to snaps her eyes down and back up to him in disgust. She feels it getting closer and closer.

"Never know when this gun could go off..." he says with a grim laugh. Behind him Sonic runs up to him and pulls him back off her and onto the floor. He drops the photo and it lands to her feet. Amy breathes a sigh a relief seeing him there to save her.

"Are you alright?" he asks turning to her.

"Yeah, I-Look out!" she sees the badger getting up and pointing the gun toward her and Sonic.

"You, son of a bitch!" he curses before he shoots a round toward them. Sonic gets in front of her letting the bullet hit his arm. He grunts out in pain as blood starts to drip onto the floor and onto his shoes. He lends down on his knees on the floor holding it, as the badger takes aim again pointing the gun down to him.

"Now, you won't get in the way!" before he could fire again, a single bullet pierces his chest through his back and stops in his heart. He looks down at the wound inflicted and falls to his knees as he drops the gun to the floor. Manic rushes over and pushes Carl onto his back. More blood flowed out of his mouth as he prepares to take his last breathe. Manic looks to see Sonic down and hurt, and looks back to Carl who was begging for his life as tears run down his face. He lifts his hand up to Manic to take, but he just gets the opposite of what he wants.

"Bye-Bye, bitch." Manic says before shooting him though the head. The sound of his gun muffled by the music. Carl stops moving and lays their dead, thankfully, no one notices what just happened around them and continue to party. Manic looks up toward the ceiling to see Shadow giving him a thumbs up. Manic nods his head back at him and turns his attention. Amy was still in shock, but not completely, because somehow she was used to seeing this, but not for it to happen to her, and so up close. She runs by Sonic and checks on him.

"Hey, you, idiot! You could have gotten killed." she says as she lends down to help him.

Sonic looks at her face and smiles at her for worrying about him, but still giving him attitude. "I take a bullet for you, and that's all you can say?" he says teasingly as he takes the pain from the gun wound. It wasn't the first time, and certainly wont be the last. She sees the blood coming from his hand over the wound and knows that it went deep.

"W-well.. thank-you..." she says blushing and looking the other direction. Sonic smiles, but the groans in pain as the pain gets worsens by the minute.

"You need to get that bullet out of your arm, fast!" she helps him up on his feet as Manic comes over to see about them.

"Damn, he got you. Let's let Tails fix you up, bro." he notices Amy beside him. "Oh, it's really you this time?"

"Really me? What do you-" Shadow had gotten down from the ceiling and over to them across the club. "Hey, why are you guys standing their talking? He needs to get that bullet out!" he tells them as he steps over Carl's body, which had by now had created a blood pool. It was his turn to clean it up anyway.

"Right." Manic helps Sonic to the back room of the club. Amy stays behind thinking to herself, and by chance looks over to see the photo Carl had dropped. She quickly picks it up and hides it, but Shadow notices her.

"I can guess whatever he wanted had something to do with that picture you just picked up." he startles her as he walks up behind her. She hides it behind her back, and shakes her head "no". Shadow sees the look in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks, and backs off as he chuckles to himself.

"Fine, I'll let you keep it for now..." he turns his back to her. "If you wanna follow them, you an go through that back door." he gestures to the black door labeled "NO ENTRY" she follows his advice and leaves. He sees no harm in letting her go follow them.

"Damn, this one is messy..." he complains as he started his clean-up.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Back Room...<strong>

Tails has Sonic in a medical room in the back of the club as he starts to pull the bullet out. Manic stood by the door to watch. The room has medical supplies and equipment for emergencies.

"Ugh, it looks kind of deep, so this might hurt..." Tails says after examining it. Meaning this would really _hurt_. He's been through it before, but the pain still could be unbearable at times.

"How did this happen anyway?" Tails asks them. They inform him of what all went down and ask him where he was when it happened. He confesses he was with Cream who was looking for her friends, and was talking with her.

"Awww, Ain't that sweet. Sonic, here, saved that girl from getting shot." Manic says folding his arms as he leans against the door frame. Sonic just rolls his eyes at him.

"Shut the fuck up." he retorts.

"What? You did." Manic says back to him.

Tails puts on his gloves and sits back down beside Sonic's arm. "But why would Carl do that? It makes no sense." he thinks about it. He was dead, so they couldn't him why. "Maybe she can tell us."

"Speaking of her..." Manic sees someone coming down the hall and moves aside. "Ummm..."

Amy steps in a with a worried look on her face. She has completely forgotten she was mad at him. "I wanted to see, if...he was okay..." she sees Tails' is going to pull the bullet out of him. And knows it's gonna be some pain.

"Hey, can I help you?" she suddenly says shocking them all.

"Ummm...I don't know how you could-" Tails starts to say as she walks up to them.

"Don't worry, I can help make the pain more bearable." she looks around in the cabinets and finds what she needs. Two bottles of medical medicine, she mixes together.

"Hey, I don't think you can mix those!" Tails sees her doing it. She only smiles at him as she pours the liquid onto a small rag. She applies it to Sonic's wound as her arm brushes against his muscles making herself blush and him notice. The stuff on the rag makes it sting a bit. She tells him not to worry, and that it will go away soon, and it does. She informs Tails that he can pull it out now. And process is surprisingly easy, Sonic felt only slight pain as Tails did his work and then covered his arm in medical bandages. He and the rest of them are surprised by how she knew that mixing those things together would lessen the pain. Also, by what Carl had did not too long ago.

Sonic sits up on the table slowing rubbing his arm. "How did you know that?"

Amy looks away and thinks about what to say. "Ummm... it's just something I learned when I was living on the Islands." she comes up with something. They sense her hiding something, but decide not to bother her about it... yet.

"I see..." he studies her. She was acting completely different from her earlier attitude when they first met her and Cream. Quite a change from then to right now.

"Do you know why that man would do that to you then?" Manic speaks up.

"Yea, what he say to you?" Tails also questions her wanting to know more about the incident.

Amy looks up toward them questionably. Knowing how she knew what to do, but couldn't answer it. _Why would they want to know? Unless... _she realizes something. "Mmm... no." she lies instead. "He seemed like he was drunk."

Just as she said that a voice rings out from the hall, "Girlfriend!" knowing this is Chanel's loud voice yelling for her.

Chanel reaches the room and runs past them and hugs onto Amy's arm tight. "Aaah!" making her scream.

"I heard what happened! Some dirty old dude tried to hurt my girlfriend. I knew I should have brought my BAT." she fake cries on Amy shoulder. The guys look her strangely. "Girlfriend?" Sonic says to himself.

In a few seconds, Cream appears along with Becky and Zero.

"Where are these... hot girls coming from?" Manic expects to see more trying to come in.

"Becky? And Zero, what are you doing here?" Amy's eyes grow big as she sees her. "Your dad brought me out here. That's why Rosy was late," Zero says happily as they hug her too. "But are you okay?"

"Rosy? Where is she?" Amy asks almost desperately.

"She's coming with some guy named Scourge. We couldn't find you guys, and we ran into a guy name Shadow and Scourge and they told us what happened with you and told us where you were." Becky tells her.

"Scourge?" the name escapes Amy's lips as she remembers him.

"Yeah, Sonic's brother-" Cream sees what happened to him. "Hey, you were shot! Are you alright?" she walks over to him to see how he's doing and smiles toward Tails.

"Yeah, I'm okay.." he looks to Amy who was looking at the door to see Scourge and another girl who looked a lot like her walking in. "Amy!" she runs to her and hugs her tight. "Are you okay?'

"Uh huh. I wasn't the one shot..." Rosy looks behind her and at Sonic's arm. "Ohh, it's you again and you saved my sister. Thanks so much!" the guys look at the two girls, and figure out they're twins and that, Manic and Sonic ran into Rosy earlier thinking it was Amy.

"Now I get it." Manic says to himself.

"Yea." Scourge goes beside Sonic. "Looks like you took one for her. Nice one." he comments.

Sonic nods as he watches her friends hug her tight and thank him for saving her. _How could all of this happen in ONE day? There must be something more to this... _Sonic guesses along with the rest of his crew.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a loud voice yells into the room.

A strong male voice startles the girls, but Sonic and the rest knew who would sound that mad. In the doorway stood, a taller older male of dark navy blue, and who resembled Sonic a little more than his brothers. Beside him is Sonia, who was looking kind of scared herself. Even tho this man is her father. He looked around the room with his deep and menacing green eyes. He wore an expensive looking suit and shoes. A thick grade A cigar in his mouth. He slowly pulls it out and puffs out a smoke as his eyes land on the girls, and Sonic's arm. His outfit looked to be of a mob boss. The girls immediately notice. Mr. Tony Tursi.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Scourge asks him seeing Sonia with him.

"I was having a private meeting with Mr. Aiello," this name rings familiar in the girls' ears, but they kept quiet about it trying not to draw too much attention to it.

"Who are they?'' he then demands to know.

"Umm... we were just seeing if he was okay." Amy tells him through the silence. Tony places his eyes on her as if he knew who she really was.

"Mmm... I see. For a moment there, I thought my sons found some more girls for their little porn site again, and was about to shoot a scene in here." he laughs coldly. This makes Amy and Cream cringe and Rosy and the others wonder what he meant by that.

"What did you-" Amy covers Chanel's mouth before she could say anything that would make that him angry. Sonic growls lowly to himself at his father's choice of words.

"No matter.." he turns his back to them. "See them out. And head up to my office for a meeting, immediately. Scourge and Sonic, tell the others too. And close down the club in the next few minutes."

"Alright." Scourge and Sonic both do as he say. It was past one in the morning by then and getting later.

With that, he turns to leave. Sonia stays behind. "So this is who you did this for? Mmm... I can see why." she smiles to herself after seeing Amy up close, making her blush.

The girls had to leave by Tony's orders and so they do. They are escorted out by Scourge and Sonic back down the hall. Tails is talking to Cream, and Scourge to Rosy up ahead. Amy is walking by Sonic and talking to him. Chanel had let her go and was walking ahead of them, but still kept an eye on her.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" she asks him again.

"Yeah, I'm alright! Are you?" Sonic jokes with her making her pout.

"Okay, okay. I'm just worried is all..." she trails off. He turns his eyes to her and sees her looking down at her feet as they were walking. _How cute? Is she nervous?_

He looks at her for a few more seconds before getting behind her and holds her by the waist making her jump in surprise. Her body feels soft and warm to his touch as he feels along her thigh and stomach. "What are you doing?"

"You were walking slow, so I'm helping you." he says close to her ear sending chills down her spine. Her body feels like it was heating up by his touch on her lower waist. She let's him do it feeling there's no reason for him stop. She could feel her inner emotions getting strong as she felt his abs rubs against her back and loved the feel of it as she bites gently on her lower lip. She could smell the Ax Breezy scent fill her nose as a nice, and calm feeling. She sighs softly feeling safe in his arms. _The feeling is back. And it feels so good..._

The feeling ends all too soon, as they reach the door leading back to the club.

"Come on, Amy. You can hang with your boyfriend laterz!" Zero jokes with her. Amy snaps back to reality. "Be quiet, Zero!" she says shockingly as the red color on her face is now noticeable. Sonic stops walking and lets go of her waist. Which was really hard to do for him. He wanted to hold onto her the rest of the night, but knew that was impossible at the moment.

"Stop it, Zero. Let her say goodnight to him. After all, he did save her life." Rosy suggests seeing the look on her sisters face knowing what it meant. They rest of them leave Sonic and Amy in the hallway alone together. Amy turns to face him as he leans on the wall. "Well?" he says cockily.

"Ummm... I just wanted to say thank-you for doing that." she starts to say while playing with her fingers nervously. "Why did you do that for me?" she looks up into his eyes looking back at her.

"Mmm..I don't know. Maybe because I like you.." he says making her gasp and turn away from him.

"I see...ummm..." she tries to think of a way to thank him. He DID save her life for whatever reason that Carl guy wanted to kill her for. An idea pops in her head, but she shakes it away too shy to do it. _I can't do that? _she protest, but can't think of another way. Sonic watches her with curiosity for a moment until she turns back around. She has a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks, but gets something other than an answer. Amy pulls his body to hers as their lips touch gently, but then with much force as he grabs onto her waist and lower back pulling her closer to him. She closes her eyes as he kisses her back feeling the warmth of his lips spread onto hers. He kisses her with intense hunger and passion as his hands, even the sore one, grope her legs and thighs. He squeezes her ass making her jump a little bit and open her mouth letting his tongue finds its way inside her own tasting the fruity drink she had earlier. The taste of her mouth is exotic none that he has ever had before making him crave her even more than earlier that day. He is pressed against the wall as they continue their make-out fest until the door open, and Scourge steps in on them.

"Hey, Bro-Oh, shit. Sorry, Man." he quickly says after seeing them. Amy gets off of him as she breathes hard as does Sonic who licks his lips. "You good." he tells him.

"Ummm.. your sister and friends waiting for ya, shawty." Scourge says grinning. Amy nods still feeling heated.

"Okay, thanks. And Thank-you, Sonic..." she says stilling blushing and smiling uncontrollably. He nods, but stops her as she goes to leave. "Hey wait." she stops. "You doing anything tommorrow?"

"Huh? Ummm.. well, not really..." she can't think of anything at the moment. "Why?"

"I could take you out then. If you want." he says making her think. She looks at him and tilts her head. "Sure. Come by anytime." she turns to go.

"Goodnight." she giggles looking back at him, "Sonic." and she leaves out the door as Sonic watches her from behind licking his lips.

"Damn, what a day!" Scourge comments. "First you hit up some chick on the bus, you meet that Amy girl, then you see her again at the club, then you get shot, then you make-out with her, and get to take her out somewhere tomorrow." he says it all in one breath. Sonic laughs along with him.

"And I got to meet her hot twin sister." he adds lastly.

"You meant that Rosy chick?" Sonic asks him.

"Yeah, sexy ass, tight-bodied..." Scourge goes on and on.

"Oh, so you like her too?" Sonic asks him as he walks back down the hallway. Scourge had already informed the others of the meeting, so they were clearing out the club as they speak.

"What? I don't know what you talking about." his brother says to his brother as he follows him. He puts his hands down his pockets walking beside him.

"You sure?" Sonic asks again.

"Yeah, I'm not a weak pussy like you falling for some chick you just met and almost got killed for." Scourge tells him making Sonic rolls his eyes. "Remember: they're just another group of girls, they'll be more like em."

"Whatever, man."

_Damn, her lips were soft, and body felt like a goddess... Wait, I actually like this girl? AND I took a bullet for her without even thinking about. I don't wanna act like a pussy in front of them, but what is this girl doing to me? Why would someone want to kill her like that? Who the hell is she and her friends? _Ugh, Fuck It! At least I can see if she'll tell me more about herself tomorrow when I see her. __

__Who knows...__

* * *

><p><strong>End, Lol, <strong>, I wrote too Much,<strong> (Tell me of any errors) ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 3 Part One

**This one is really long, and I had some help from my best friend**

** I had so many ideas for this chapter and here it is...**

**Sonic Crew BangBros: Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>In the back of Night Club Palace. An office room is filled with members eagerly waiting for the meeting to begin...<strong>

There were many male and female members standing around in the office of the head of the Tursi Family. Along them were Shadow, Tails, Silver, Phoenix, Yuri, Storm, and Knuckles from up front. More members arrived after receiving the message from their fellow members including: Wave, Jet, Espio, Vector, Big, Cosmo, Blaze, Fang, and other important members. Few couldn't make it because they were busy on their mission they were assigned to. There are many new members attending too by the orders of Tony, to show them how things operate in the Family. Most were guys that Shadow and Mephiles recruited earlier that week after seeing their potential in some way. Others were girls that Sonic and his brothers recruited for their website business. Girls who wanted to join had to either perform in porn videos that would be posted for all to see around the world for payment. Or they would have to do other things that were often cruel and inhumane but necessary to prove themselves. That goes for the guys as well. (Not performing in the porn videos, but doing other things.) Some were standing by the fire place or either sitting on the exotic chairs around the room. There is little talk except a few whispers here and there about what Tony had called the meeting for.

Sonic, Scourge, Sonia, and Manic all stood by a large, oak desk imported from Africa. It had many objects decorating it, including important papers, documents, an antique Colt 1894 Bisley hand gun. It was handed down generation to generation in the family all the way to Tony. Everyone knew not to touch it, afraid of what he would do to them.

Sonic and Scourge stood on the left side and Manic and Sonia on the other. Sonic held his arm in slight pain still feeling the gun wound. Scourge nudges him on his shoulder.

"Still hurt, man?" he asks the obvious making his brother glare at him.

"Naw, I'm holding my arm, because I'm cold as fuck." Sonic says back his brother who just chuckles.

"Take it like a man!" Scourge yells in his face as others turn to look.

Sonic sighs deeply, "What the hell you think I'm doing? This hurts like a bitch, but you don't see me crying now do you?" Some people in the room laugh at this and others nod.

Scourge shrugs his shoulders as he leans his arm down on the desk beside him. "Nope. So I guess it was worth it, huh?" this makes Sonic look at his brother questionably. "Don't look at me like you don't know."

"You took a bullet for Amy, because you like her, right?" he asks.

"Yeah..." Sonic says in a low voice trying to believe it himself.

"AND you're taking her out tomorrow, well today, right?" Scourge asks him again.

"Yeah." Sonic shakes his head. "So what's your point?"

"I'm just saying. You be going soft around this girl, because you like her. And I notice it too." his brother tells him.

_Soft? I'm going soft around her? No, I can't be. ... Well, I did. A little bit, but-. _Sonic argues with himself in his mind trying to fight back the feeling. _Am I really? _

"Nothing to say, huh?" His brothers voice snaps him out of his thought. "All I'm saying is that if you do sleep with her, you better not get her pregnant like your other baby mama..."

This remark makes Sonic feel feelings of love and regret he felt for his baby mama and his daughter, a daughter by the first and only girl he ever fell in love with. Her name is Mina. A pretty young thing that grabbed all the guys attention, and he met her when he was younger and in middle school. She was sweet and kind to everyone she met that made her even more attractive to the guys. He started talking to her one day when she was alone after school, and it all went on from there. They went out for a few years and one day he got her pregnant when she was only 15. Telling Tony wasn't easy, because his dad didn't really want this to happen, but he had no choice but to accept this since she wasn't apart of the Family Crime Mob. Otherwise, he would have ordered her to get rid of it. Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl they named, Adda, meaning wealthy. Their relationship soon withered as he got busy in the family business and Bangbros website, which she didn't really approve of, but she knew she couldn't stop him.

Mina and him have since separated, but he still visits his little girl and talks to Mina from time to time, and often sleeps with her even with his brothers' warning about getting her pregnant again. Adda is now 5 years old and attending school. He helps pay her bills when she is short on cash and pays for other stuff for Adda. His feelings for Mina have somehow declined over the years, but he still loves her somewhat, because she was the mother of his baby. She too loves him, and hopes one day they could be together again...

Fiona also comes into his mind, Scourge's baby mama. She had her baby by him a month earlier than Mina did. And like Sonic and Mina, they seemingly ended their relationship for various reason, but kept in touch one way or another. Fiona gave birth to a baby boy, Razor. Also 5 years older, but ahead a few months of Adda. All of Sonic's emotions of her came flooding back into his mind.

He shakes the thoughts off of her.

"I'm not." Sonic says slowly thinking about it. He didn't think about Mina often until now, unless it had something to do with Adda. The girl in his mind is Amy surprisingly, and he only just met her earlier that day. Yet, his mind is still on her after all this time.

"Right... bro." Scourge says sarcastically as he looks over to Manic who's watching the new female members in the room. Some of the girls were looking at them and whispering and giggling making Sonia gag. She hates how the girls just act like that around her brothers. Like seriously. She shakes her head to herself as she holds her arms. _God, I hope they find some DECENT girls, not like them. _She thinks to herself._ Like Sonic and Scourge once did..._

Sonia glooms to herself thinking about it, and hopes their dad would hurry the hell up.

**Over with Shadow and Knuckles by the fire place...**

"So what happened with Carl earlier?" Knuckles as Shadow who was leaning against the fireplace with his head down and eyes closed. He's in one of his moods again.

He let's out a big sigh before answering. "He was going after that girl you let in. Sonic got to her in time, so I took a clear shot at him." he stops for a minute. "Manic shot and killed him on spot."

"You mean that pink chick with those friends of hers?" Storm listens in.

"Mhm." Shadow shifts his position making himself more comfortable.

Knuckles nods understandingly. "Did she tell you anything about what he wanted?"

"No." is all he says, but adds. "But she picked something up behind her. I asked if it was a photo or something to that effect, but she refused to tell me and I left it at that." he finishes guessing Knuckles next question.

Knuckles and Storms both look at one another thinking the same thing. There must be something more to this than they knew. And the meeting may just be about the incident and why it occurred. Other members have their own idea about what Tony has to say and share them among the many whispers heard throughout the room. Suddenly, all goes quiet as a door opens and out walks the man they all feared.

Tony walked in behind the desk from a back room of the office. Following him, two big bulldog, body guards dressed tight black shirts and jeans. They stand behind him on each side of him. Tony takes his seat as all watch and wait for the meeting to begin. He sits comfortably in his big leather chair and sits his cigar in an ash tray on his desk as the smoke puffs up slowly into the air. He sits his feet up on the desk and he leans back in his easy chair. His piercing eyes leer over everyone in the room and then to his children who he smiles at proudly, but then again notices Sonic's arm all bandaged up.

"Mmmm..." he saves that conversation for later and begins the meeting. "This Tursi Family meeting is now in session, so no talking, UNLESS I give you the damn permission!" his voice booms and echoes as they all understood and kept quiet. He smiles as he sees the fear in the new recruits' eyes.

"First thing. I want to know what the hell happened that got my son shot."he gestures to Sonic beside him. No one speaks at first, not knowing if he gave the permission yet.

"This means TALK. NOW!" he yells getting everyone's attention. One girl jumped from the sound of his voice being frightened by it. Tony only laughs to himself seeing this and waits for someone brave enough to speak up.

"Carl Ridden." Shadow speaks up drawing everyone's eyes to himself. He opens his eyes and looks toward Tony.

"Carl?" Tony says questionly.

"Yeah... Somehow he was able to sneak in the club." Shadow answers him.

"Past the bouncers? Knuckles! Storm! Explain yourselves, now..." Tony's voice sounds a bit angered by the fact someone was able to sneak into his club by two of his best men.

Knuckles looks to Storm before answering. "He snuck past us, while we were tending to some fight a stupid kid started."

"Yeah, we'll be careful next time." Storm adds.

Tony closes his eyes and opens them again as he looks back toward them. "Good enough. Shadow continue."

"I spotted him and he seemed to be acting very unusual. So I called Sonic and told him to go check him out. He was running toward this pink-haired girl in the club and trapped her. He got her at gun point soon after." Shadow remembers it all off the top of his head. He has a very good memory and can remember the smallest details, and Tony knew this.

"Sonic was able to get him away from her, but got shot. I took the opportunity to shoot him once and Manic finished him off." he looks back over to Tony to see him in thought about what Shadow had explained to him. The room is quiet for a few minutes as they await Tony's response. Sonia groans slightly hating the silence. She yawns and looks at the grand clock in the corner reading it: 2:03 am._ How much longer?_

Their dad sits up and rests his arms on the desk leaning forward. "I see..." he finally says.

"Did that girl say anything about why he could have wanted to kill her?"

Shadow remembers seeing the photo in her possession and figures to himself that it had something to do with it. However, he decides against telling the information to him right then, but knew there might be consequences in not telling him right then. He could just say he just recalled it, and maybe it would work.

"No.." he responds in a low voice.

"Did you find anything on his person that would suggest something suspicious?"

Shadow hesitates. "No, only a dirty silencer and receipts for a case of beer from a gas-stop store."

Tony raises his eyebrow to him sensing something amiss. "Are you sure about that?"

Everyone knew if he asked you something twice, he knew when you were lying to him which is not a good idea to do. Sonic and the others look at Shadow who wore an emotionless expression on his face.

"Yes. If I do remember something, I'll be sure to inform you of it." is all he says back, and saves his ass from the consequences of lying. Tony trusts him and most of the time had no reason not to believe him most of the time, but still. The head man accepts his answer with a slight nod.

"Good. On to other matters." he changes the subject after hearing all he has to. "As you all know the rumor..." he begins. The rumor of Joe Aiello moving his family to the city recently. The rumor has circulated all throughout the city to various people including a few enemies.

"I have had a meeting with him earlier this evening on the subject, but he gave no clear answer." he continues. "He comfired the rumor, but gave no clear indication on his family he moved here."

Sonia looks over to her father. "So it is true?" she asks in deep thought.

"Didn't I just say it was...?" Her dad says back shaking his head. Sonia looks away from his gaze slightly angered. "Mmm... Now if there are no more stupid questions..." referring to Sonia who just folds her arms and rolls her eyes still looking the other way.

"He also informed me that his office was broken into and ransacked. It's as if some idiot trashed the place. " he remembers. "Nothing was stolen. But..." he trails off holding his hand under his chin.

"But what?" Sonic asks his dad wanting to know. Shadow blows lowly already knowing what was stolen.

"A family photo..." his dad finishes. He looks toward Shadow again.

"Someone stole a picture?" Blaze says with a annoyed toned making Silver look at her and shake his head as he chuckled.

"So I ask again... Did you find ANYTHING suspicious on Carl tonight?" his voice firm and hard making some members wince just hearing it. Shadow and the others keep their cool. They're already used how he acted.

"I.." he starts to say. All eyes on Shadow again. "I may have saw her pick up a photo behind her. BUT I didn't think anything of it at the time."

Tony sits back in his chair watching him and picks up his cigar again to take puff. "Okay." he says cooley and turns his attention to the other members in the Family. "Let this be a lesson to you, new comers. ANYTHING. And I mean ANYTHING that may seem significant to you. Tell IMMEDIATELY and don't hesitate to tell me or your superiors." he speaks out to the new members who were silently trembling.

He laughs to himself. "That is all. I have nothing else new for you. There are no new missions that I have ready for you all." he sits back up.

"Anything to report back to me?" he asks of everyone to report in on any activity they have been involved in or what their enemies have done to make them suspicious. No one has anything to add. Things have been pretty calm around town for the past few weeks. Tony nods to himself.

"Nothing? Good. Now before I end this meeting." He looks at Knuckles and Storm. "You two! Tighten up security up front. I don't want another incident like that happening again."

"Right." Knuckles nods as does Storm. "No problem, boss."

"We'll get right on it." he adds.

"Good." Tony waves his hand. "You may all go. This meeting is over!"

At once everyone turns to leave out the door to go home or go back to a job. Tony watches as they all follow out, but stops. "Sonic, Scourge, and Manic. And... Tails. You four stay behind for a few minutes."

The brothers and Tails all stop and look back and him. They do as he says. Sonia gets to leave with Yuri and her other friends.

"Man, what does he want?" Sonic says in a low voice.

Scourge shrugs his shoulders. Tails did the same not knowing either.

"Maybe it has something to do with your arm." Manic figures as he takes a seat beside a small desk. Sonic shakes his head and sighs. _Not this..._

Sonia walks by the three leaving. "Good luck..." she quickly says as she walks her butt out the door shutting it. They sure NEEDED that luck. The room is quiet for a few moments as their dad moves papers around on his desk and then turns his attention back to them. He gets up out his seat and walks around in front of his desk facing them. He calls for his body guards giving them a moment alone. Once they are gone...

"I checked on you guys website before the meeting. Nice video, my sons." he says with a proud smile. Scourge smiles too and the others. Their dad always like them doing a good job on getting clueless girls in on video fucking with them. To him it showed his boys maturity and the girls' attraction to them.

"And good work, Tails, on handling everything." he speaks to him also. Tails says no problem as he hears him.

"Right. I also saw some extra footage.." Tony adds. They all knew what he's talking about. It was the footage of meeting Amy and Cream at the beach. It didn't show any explicit footage he was hoping to see, so it got him curious in wanting to find out why.

"Those girls were some sexy little things, weren't they?" he says as he sees them not saying anything.

"Hell yea." Scourge agrees with him.

"Yeah." Manic also.

"Yeah, so why I didn't see anything happen between the pink one and Sonic." he looks straight into his sons' eyes wanting an answer.

"He punked out, cuz he likes her!" Manic blurts out in a loud voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sonic yells back at him. "It's true, man. Ha, you do." Manic says back to him.

Scourge keeps the two apart, but agrees with Manic. "He's right. You didn't wanna do it then. And you couldn't do it tonight. So no use in hiding it!" Before anything else could be said, their dad stops them.

"Sonic." He chuckles. "You were shot protecting that girl from Carl, I see." he then says. He knows that Amy is the same girl from the video footage and her friend, Cream, too.

Sonic just looks at his father and nods. "Yea."

"Mmm... You must be working hard to get in that pussy, huh?" Sonic snaps his head angrily at his father for even saying that. He growls lowly as his eyes stare in almost rage back at his dad. Sometimes, the things his dad said really got to him, but he kept his cool. But this time is different. It was about her. Amy. He felt anger toward the man before him for even suggesting that he got shot only do get some from her. Scourge noticed the glisten in his brother's eyes and sees his emotions getting the better of him. He touches his shoulder getting him to calm down. Tails and Manic see this too and know that what Tony said changed Sonic's mood at the time.

"It's not like that." Sonic said to him as he called down with Scourge's help. He holds his arm again as pain shoots up it, but he takes the pain however it may come to him.

"Mmm.. No matter." he says with smirk and turns his back to them. "Tomorrow. I want two more videos ready. Other than that. I have no other work for you."

"That's it?" Scourge asks him.

Their dad nods. "Yeah. I still have other matters to attend to with the other mob bosses."

After the talk, the guys all take their leave out of the office. Sonic is the last to follow. Tony turns back to him with one last thing to say.

"Sonic. Don't let one pussy keep you from enjoying the rest..." he chuckles in a deep voice. His son turns to face him, but doesn't speak. That's the same thing he heard him say when mom left him for cheating on her with so many women. She was fed up with it, but he didn't care. His dad continued to do his thing even after to left him. She lives alone in a nice 2-story brick building. Her children still visit her minus their dad. He didn't understand why his father would cheat on a good woman like her. It was impossible to understand him at most times.

Sonic only nods understandingly as he turns back to the door leave.

_I wont be like you dad. Not like how you did with mom. I just can't do it. She's not like the other girls. She's so much different from the rest..._

"When you do sleep with her, don't get her pregnant like the other one you got!" his dad yells after him as a last retort on his part.

Sonic just shuts the door of the office and follows his brothers out not listening to him.

_I wont. _He thinks about it. _Will I? No. This is just a date tomorrow, and I'll see how it goes, but for now, I need to get home and get some much needed sleep. My arm is killing the fuck outta me. Damn, what was I thinking... Does she mean that much to me...? _He laughs to him while looking at his arm. _I guess she does..._

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the girls house. Amy, Rosy, Cream, Becky, Chanel, and Zero all made it home exhausted and kind of startled as they stumbled through the door. The girls check on Amy to see if she is alright and she assures them that she wasn't harmed. They each went their separate ways to their rooms, but not before Rosy called for a "meeting" in the living room. So the girls took a quick shower and slipped on some pajamas before heading back downstairs where, Rosy and Zero were already waiting in front of the T.V...<strong>

Cream sits by Amy, Chanel, and Becky on one side. Chanel rests her head on Amy's shoulder and holds her arm closely. Rosy sees the girls are all there so she begins.

"Tonight. What happened?" she questions first. Amy and Cream look at one another and then they each tell Rosy and the girls everything they had been through that day. Including meeting the guys in the van, going to the club, Amy getting at gun-point, Sonic saving her, and way back in the infirmary where they met up. Amy also tells her about what that man showed her.

"Oh. He had something with him?" Rosy asks as she places her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, hold on." Amy runs back upstairs and runs back down with a photo. She hands it to her sister who's in shock to see it.

"Isn't that you and Amy when you guys were kids?" Zero asks looking over Rosy's shoulder.

Rosy nods. "Yeah, but how did he get it?" she says aloud to herself and the girls.

"Dad. Who else?" Amy says casually as she takes her seat back on the coach next to Chanel.

Rosy looks at her sister intently while the other girls remain silent. She and Amy have different feelings toward their dad even knowing all the things he has done in his life. Whether it be good or bad.

"Ummm..." Becky fiddles with her fingers in the silence.

"Amy... Don't be so cruel towards him. You know he's trying." she says in a calm voice.

"I'm not. I'm just saying the obvious. He probably had something to do with that older guy who looked like a mob boss. He even said dad's name." Amy tells her while her mind is the subject.

"Yeah, He did say his sons..." Cream adds.

"And he said those guys had a porn site!" Chanel blurts out making everyone look at her.

"Porn? You mean that blue boy and his friends?" Zero laughs before looking at Amy. "Your boyfriend has a porn site and is the son of a mob boss!"

"What!" Amy almost screams but manages to keep her voice at normal level.

"I see..." Rosy looks her sister and smiles making Amy looks at her strangely. "That boy saved you right?" Rosy says to get off the subject of their dad for the night. She tilts her head teasingly. Amy's face becomes red hot at her question as she turns her face from her sister's mischievous smile.

"Yeah. And?"

Her sister giggles. "Is he really your boyfriend now? Wow, sis. We just got here and you already got a guy saving you from strange killers." she jokes.

Amy looks her with her mouth wide open in shock. No words leave her mouth.

"Awww, look she's in shock, so she can't talk." Creams says smiling happily.

"You're the one to talk, Cream!" Amy yells at her playfully. "What about Taaaaaails!" She says in a smooth voice making Cream blush too.

"S-so!" Cream stammers as the girls laugh with her. "What about Rosy and Scourge!" she points out.

Rosy blushes and yells back at her. "Don't point this back at me!"

In the midst of all the talking, Amy remembers what Sonic asked her that night. A date on Saturday. She smiles to herself remembering their seemingly long, passionate kiss and the promise to meet with each other earlier on since it is now close to 2 in the morning. Amy thinks about it not even caring about the porn and the mob connections she knew he had. And she keeps it to herself hoping the all the girls had different plans on their own to tend to that day. Leaving her to go to the city with him.

The girls enjoy the company of one another as the joke with one another. They watch some t.v and eat a little snack before going to bed. Time passes and it's getting later and later into the night and into the a.m. of Saturday morning. So in a group, they all head upstairs to their own rooms. Amy steps inside her rather large bedroom filled with exotic furniture and objects brought from their home from the Islands. She turns on her light on her nightstand and flips on her main light. On her bed lay many pillows enriched in native designs stitched by her own mother as a birthday present. She lightly pushes them aside on the beside the bed on the floor and pulls back her sheets and climbs in. After getting settled in, she turns off her bedside lamp.

For several long minutes, she tosses and turns and can't quite get to sleep like she wants. Today's events keep running through her mind. Sonic, his brothers, and his friends, the club, that man that wanted to kill her and Rosy, her dad's named being mentioned by that strange mob boss. _Ugh, this is great!_ She sighs deeply as she can't find in herself to make her fall asleep.

_Dad why did we have to come here and leave mom behind? Did she really want to let us go with you and stay home by herself? Oh my God, why do you love this man? What has he possibly done for you that you deemed fit to love him by? _She remembers asking her mom that question at one time, but her mom only replied. "It's hard to explain. Sweetie." she recalls her mom saying in her kind voice. "It's not something I can easily answer. It's hard to explain why... But you'll see one day..." Her mom's words echoes through her mind as if she's standing in her bedroom at that moment. Amy pouts and closes her eyes. _I'll understand? I'm sorry, mom. But that's one thing I can't agree with you upon. _

_All that dad has done. How could I possibly understand? Even when Rosy and I were little... _She slowly falls asleep into a dream of memory as her light snores fill her whole room...

* * *

><p><strong>In a dream, from a childhood memory...<strong>

_"Come on, Amy!" a younger version of Rosy yells in a cheerful voice as she runs along the beach on a sunny afternoon.  
><em>

_"Wait up!" Amy's younger self runs after her as their mom, a beautiful older version of the twins waits by a palm tree under the shade from the warm summer sun. Their mom: Stood kind of short, light green eyes She watches her two kids runs and play along the coast of the beach. She wears their native swimsuits and a strange looking crown upon her head and her children do also. And also a unique necklace with three pearls entwined together on a strong string. Handed down to her from her grandmother. Amy so admired it when it shined in the summer sun. _

_"Don't you two run off to far now!" she yells after them as she smiles at the activeness. _

_"Don't worry mom!" Amy assures her as she splashes in the waves along the coast. She and her sister splash on another as the water washes ashore to their small feet and pull back again into the ocean. They play and play and play all day as the sun sets on the beautiful day in Turks and Caicos Islands. Rosy pushes Amy down as the waves washes ashore once more making her laugh._

_"No fair!" Amy says as she stands and brushes the wet dirt off her butt._

_Rosy laughs even more. "So, I'm only playing!" she says in her girlish voice. _

_"So you wont mind if I do this!" Amy jumps on Rosy pulling her into the shallow water they were playing in. She dunks her under water and lets her up as they both suddenly hear their mom warning them to be careful of the powerful ways from pulling them into the deep in of the water. But she is interrupted as a figure startles her from behind. The mysterious man grabs onto her waist making her jump and turn to face him._

_"Oh, it's you, Joe." she says in relief. Her husband and father of her twins. His tall frame loomed over her petite one and his dark red hair, deep green eyes, and manly complimented her. _

_"Yes. How are the girls?" he asks pulling her to him. His embrace warm._

_"They're still playing on the beach. So active." She says as she lends her head back on his chest._

_"Mmmm..." he hums as he watches his children._

_By then the girls had turn to see their dad with their mother. Rosy is excited, but Amy seems less than enthusiastic. "Daddy!" her sister says happily._

_"Dad?" Amy looks at the pair in front of her, and sees her mom call them over. Reluctantly, they go up to them stopping their play._

_"How are my number one girls?" he asks bending down with open arms. Rosy runs to him at full force hugging around his neck and pecks him on his cheek. "Good, Daddy!" He pulls Amy to him after seeing her hesitate and kisses her on the forehead. ''You okay?"_

_She only nods ever so slightly looking away from his gaze and to her mother's. "Dear..." her mom hugs her too._

_A call comes in on his cell and he grunts in frustration. "I have to go. I'll be back tonight, okay?" he puts it away in his coat pocket._

_"Yes. I know. Be careful." their mom says to him as she hugs him close. He hugs her back and the twins before going off into another direction leaving them by the palm tree. _

_"I wanna go with dad!" Rosy whines as he soon disappears into the distance. Her mom calms her child and says they can't go. _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because.." her mother hesitates before answering. "He has important business to attend to before coming home." she leaves it at that and bids them to follow them back home._

_"Mmmm..." Amy thinks to herself._

_Along the way, they are stopped by a neighbor who engages in a deep conversion with their mom. Amy sneaks away from the two dragging Rosy along with her. When Rosy tries to talk, Amy only covers her mouth to keep her quiet. _

_"Shhhh! Dummi." she puts one finger over her small lips. "We're following dad. So hurry up!" she runs off in the way their dad had gone with Rosy following behind her. Her sister catches up almost out of breathe. _

_"How do you know where he went?" she asks as they slow down for air._

_"Because- I followed him one time to the place he goes for the meetings!" Amy and her walk behind a large rock staying hidden from any people walking by and slips under a gate around a large warehouse located in the back of the island. It was guarded by security up front, but Amy had found a spot where only little people could slip though. She slides inside the perimeter and helps Rosy in too. They run and hide behind the warehouse and see and open window. They see their dad along with a few other people in dark clothing holding guns. _

_"Is that dad?" Amy asks as she peeks through the window. She decides to climbs through the window. _

_"Hey wait!" Rosy whispers as she follows behind. Thankfully, there were boxes in front of the window hiding their presence. Amy peeks over the boxes to see a grisly scene. A man tied to chair half-bleeding and pleading for his life. She gasps as she sees her dad punch the man in the gut making him cough blood. Rosy looks on in shock as her tiny mind can't comprehend what was happening before her. _

_"He's not talking, so just shoot him." A man next to their dad says. Joe chuckles as he pulls out a gun from under his shirt. _

_"My pleasure..." with one shot through the head the man's body lays lifeless before them. Amy's eyes grow wide as she sees the evilness in her dad's eyes. Rosy holds her hands over her mouth in shock and disbelief as she backs up her body to the wall behind them. _

_"No.. No.." she repeats over and over to herself. Tears flow down both their faces as they can't hold their childish screams any longer. And they let out a cry making all in the room turn their attention over to where they were. Their dad runs to them shielding them from the scene and the violence. As he tries to console them, Amy tears from his embrace and yells in his face._

_"Daddy... Why!" her voice echoes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Dream...<strong>

Amy awakes from her dream in a cold sweat as she breathes deeply. Her breathes are jagged as she looks over at her clock on the table next to her (3:01 am). That nightmare of the first time she and Rosy have ever seen their dad kill someone and seeing it at such a young age. She lays her head back down on the bed in frustration and tries to set her mind on something else. Or someone one...

_Sonic..._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Aaaaaaamy, Wake Uuuuup!" a voice startles her from her sleep. Chanel jumps on her bed and pulls her into a friendly embrace.

"Ahhh! Nel!" Amy awakes.

Chanel smiles. "Good morning, hunny!" she says with much energy as she let's Amy go. She sits up in bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a date with that boy today!" she asks making Amy look at her clock. (11:29 am). Sonic didn't say a specif time in which he would come pick her up.

"What? He's here!" Amy almost screams as she rushes out of bed almost falling on her face.

Chanel folds her arm under her chest. "Mmph! He's downstairs waiting for you." she said to her. "Cream and Zero are down their keeping him company. And Rosy and Becky are still in bed." Amy runs out into the hall and tiptoes downstairs and peeks into the living room to see him there. He stood there in his Class BStonew dark denim jeans, a brand new black stripped Polo shirt covered by a black jacket, and his GrayFan Converses. She could see a fresh bandaged over the area he was shot He looked hot as he stood talking to Cream and Becky. A small smile formed on her mouth as she watches him. _He looks so..._

"Amy!" Chanel startles her. "You have to get dressed!" she pulls her back upstairs, into her room, and into the bathroom. Chanel shuts the door behind them.

"Hey, why are you still in here?" Amy says seeing her.

"Because!" Chanel starts to say. "I need to shower too." she then adds making Amy blush.

"N-no, Get out, girl!" She playfully pushes her friend out the door making her whine.

Chanel pleads as she can't stop laughing trying to stay in. "Whyyyyy!"

"You know why." Amy finally gets her out and tends to herself to get ready for the date. She slips off her clothes and starts the shower as the sun shines in the bathroom making it full of life and light. She lathers herself with good-smelling Victoria Secret body wash as the cool and warm water runs over her body. She then takes some shampoo and washes her hair throughout. Soon, she steps out and dries herself and her hair. She walks to the mirror and brushes her teeth, and checks for more things before walking back out into her bedroom. Chanel is gone, but not before setting something on Amy's bed.

"Aww. This is so cute!" Amy walks over to it. A nice white, almost see-through, strapless summer dress that flowed at the bottom and hugged gently at the waist. It had cute summer designs in white embroidery. Next to it are white seashell earrings with a single glimmering pearl dangling inside it. Two silver bracelets in the shape of smaller seashells. And below the dress on the floor were some adorable wedge summer heels a Steve Madden's design. She's in awe as she spies a small card by the outfit and reads it aloud.

**Don't mention it, Baby Boo. ;) **

** -Chanel**

Amy laughs to herself after reading it and gets dressed. Once done, she checks herself in the mirror. She looks like an angel. Her hair gracefully down on her shoulders and down her back. The dress tugs on her curves perfectly complimenting them. She could see her light blue strapless bra and some of her matching panties and hoped no one else could. So she sprayed some of her perfume of strawberry shortcake and heads out her door.

"Going somewhere?" Rosy startles her as she closes her bedroom door behind her.

"U-ummm.." Amy stammers a bit as she can't find the words.

Rosy laughs. "It's okay sis. You can go. Dad wanted to see you later tonight, but I'll tell him you were busy."

_He did, huh? Mmm... _"Thanks sis!" Amy says as she hugs her tight. Before she leaves Rosy stops her and pulls out a small box and hands it to her. "What's this?"

"Just open it." Amy does and almost bursts into tears. It's their mom's pearl necklace. She quickly slips it around her neck. "Mom gave it to me to give it to you when we got here..." her sister soon tells her. Amy gets her sis into big hug overcome with joy. Rosy laughs and hugs her back.

"AMY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE HE LEAVES!" Chanel yells at her from downstairs.

"Go on your date, Sissy! See ya when you get back, okay?" Rosy lets her go as Amy leaves to walk down the stairs. By the front door, Sonic is waiting with Chanel and Cream with him. He's been waiting for nearly an hour after being cross-examined by Chanel while Amy was getting ready. He looks up from his phone glad to hear that she's finally coming down, and his jaw almost drops as he sees her coming down. Her graceful descend down the stairs causes him to stare at her in amazement as she came down. _Hot Damn. She's so fucking sexy in that... I can even see that bra she got underneath..._ he mischievously thinks to himself.

"Awww, girl. You look to sexy in that outfit I got you!"Chanel is glad and Cream agrees as she sees Sonic just staring at her and giggles.

"Looks like Sonic likes it too!"

He snaps out of his gaze. "Huh? Ummm... Yeah..." he keeps his eyes on her as she makes it down and walks to them with a noticeable blush on her face. She meets his eyes and can't help, but smile at his reaction to him.

"Hey, Sonic." she says to him.

"Hey, Amy. You ready to go?" he regains his cool and smirks at her.

"Yeah, let's go!" she says in a cheerful voice as he takes her hand. He pulls her over to him making her touch his chest. He smiles at her as the small female hugs his bigger frame. His skin is warm and makes her face flush as she feels his hands envelope around her waist. She looks up into his warm green eyes and gets lost in them. Sonic feels the impulse just to kiss her again like last night and maybe even more, but he calms his inner lust down. Chanel clears her throat getting their attention.

"Shouldn't you guys be going?" she suggests.

"Oh. Yeah!" Sonic leads her out as her friends wave by. Sonic parked his styling 2011 Bugatti Veyron Sports Car, that was black on top and dark blue on the bottom. Amy loves the look of it as she holds on tight to Sonic's arm (that one that wasn't shot).

"Nice car." she tells him as they reach it. Before he could say another thing back...

"Hey!" Chanel voice makes them turn their attention back to the house. "Don't try to have your way with my baby boo! Or I'll come after that ass with my trusty bat!" she stood at the front door holding her metal bat and smiling innocently enough. Sonic smiles back at her and nods slowly before turning back to Amy who wore the same expression as she did. Chanel closes the front door. Sonic laughs to himself.

"Is she always like that?" he asks Amy who is still embarrassed.

"U-umm... Yeahh.." she admits as she looks down at her shoes.

"I can see why." this makes Amy's face meet his own. Eyes wide. So close she feels the warmness emitting from his smile at her. He can smell the strawberry fragrance on her person and gets turned on by it as he licks his lips. Amy blinks slowly as she slowly smiles and hugs his arm and shoulder making him feel warm inside as they walked to the passenger side of his car. He suddenly stops her and pushes her against the car and moves his body in close on her own making her gasp at what he was doing and about to do. His eyes partly closed as he looks at her beautiful face as her lips start to meet his. He couldn't hold it anymore. He brings his face to hers and licks her lips before kisses the gently, but then kisses her with some lust behind it. He fights the pain in his arm and pulls her lower body to his as their lips melt together. He brushes his arm past her breasts making her moan even louder into his mouth getting him off and getting him hard. She puts her arms around his neck as she feels her whole body react to the moment. The feeling overcome her as she feels a rush of wetness between her legs and moans as it shocks her. Sonic smirks down and guesses it. He pulls away from her a moment looking into her eyes before pecking her lips again and licks them tasting the gloss she had.

_Shit, I can get off by just her moans. _

He stops and kisses along her neck making her moan even more before pulling away. Amy breathed deeply as he watches her catch her breath. Seeing the huge blush across her soft cheeks.

"Let's go, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter... That was fun writing. 'Til next chapter. See ya, ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 3 Part Two

**Eerrmmm.. Idk how this turned out but...**

**I tried someone's suggestion too! So tell me if it's good enough! =D**

**Sonic Crew Bangrbros: Chapter Three Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>As Amy and Sonic took off in his car, someone was secretly watching them as the scene had played out...<strong>

"Did you guys see that!" Chanel is peeking out of the living room window through the curtains spying on them. Cream watches her as she sits on the coach and drinks her mocha latte. Becky, soon, follows behind her with a similar drink. Zero too.

"Are you spying on them?" Becky asks her raising one eyebrow.

"Duh, he was kissing on her!" Chanel says in a shocked voice. "And had her against his car."

"Oh course. " Zero said looking at her.

Cream giggles knowing how her friend would react. "Awww, guess he can't keep his hands off her." Chanel looks at her sharply making her laugh even harder. "Stop it, Nel! You don't have to be so jealous, you know." she tells her friend.

Chanel turns to Cream about to say something back, but suddenly, out of nowhere, runs upstairs to her room. Cream and Becky look after her and exchange glances. And before long, Chanel trots back down the stairs in some white shorts, black tank top, and white Nike shoes. They can see car keys in her hands.

"Nel?" Cream asks, but Chanel only looks at her with a knowing look.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon, girlies!" and before the girls could say a thing, she leaves out the front door almost slamming it, and at the same time Rosy is coming down the stairs looking after her. She is also dressed in a stylish yellow sundress going down to her knees, (similar to her sister's), a small belt around her waist, white wedge shoes, and matching accessories. She looks at her friend in the living room with a confused face.

"Where is she..." Rosy starts to say.

Cream stops her, "Ummm... I think she's going to spy on them."

"Really!" Rosy sighs. "That girl is obsessed. I swear..." she states as she walks into the living room and plops down between Cream and Becky.

Becky giggles. "Well. Duh! Remember what he's involved in." she says remembering last night's conversation. Rosy nods slightly as she thinks about it for herself. And she remembers something else.

"And maybe she's worried that he'll be another Darren..." Rosy says in her mind, but says aloud for the others to hear. Cream looks at her knowingly and so does Becky. They remember Darren from their young teenage years while living on the Islands. He hurt Amy in more ways than another. This made Chanel furious and got her protective of Amy which explains why she acts like that around her. Cream takes another gulp of her drink then breaks the silence.

"Maybe so, but..." she turns to Rosy smiling. "Why are you so dressed up? Going somewhere?" she changes the subject.

Rosy snaps out her daze. "Huh? Oh yeah. To visit dad. He wanted to see Amy and Me." she stops and breathes a heavy sigh. "But since she's gone, I guess I'm going alone."

"I'll go with you!" Becky jumps up almost spilling her latte on the carpet.

"Me too!" Zero goes along.

"Really? Thanks, girls!" Rosy sounds enthusiastic as Becky and Zero sets down their mug and they run upstairs to get ready. Cream smiles as she flips on the T.V and sits back on the coach. Rosy turns to Cream asking if she would want to go, but Cream respectively declines saying she wants to stay home and relax a while. In a few minutes, Becky comes back down wearing dark skinny jeans, a lace white top, and suede boots. Zero in white knee knockers, cute flats, and a white crop top with light blue embroidery along the hem. Rosy gets up and heads for the door after waving bye to Cream.

"Wait, Cream? You're not coming?" Becky asks turning to her with a disappointed look on her face.

Cream shakes her head. "Naw, I'm okay tho."

"You sure?" Becky asks again as she places her hands on her hips making Cream laugh and Rosy tap her foot impatiently by the front door.

"Yeah. I'm sure, girl." Cream says to her again.

And finally... "Come on, Becky!" Rosy and Zero both pull Becky out the door telling Cream they'll be back soon.

Cream hears the front door shut and goes to lock it and then back into the living room to watch T.V. for a while. After flipping through what seemed like a million chapters, she gets bored and goes back to the kitchen to put her mug into the sink. _Mmmm... Maybe I should go relax in the Jacuzzi out back?_ She decides right then as she looks outside from the backdoor. So she goes back upstairs to take a quick shower to change into her bathing suit, but it soon turns into a long one as she enjoys the warm water and the smell of the calm apple body wash._ *Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock!* _Loud knocking at the front door, frightens her in the shower making her gasps for air. The knocking continues as she turns off the shower and peaks out through the shower curtains.

_Who can that be knocking hard like that!_

She steps out and grabs a robe and slips it on as the water drips on the floor. The knocking is still going as she runs down the stairs to answer it. _Whoever this is, I'm gonna-_ she unlocks and throws open the front door to yell at whoever is there, but stops at the sight. It's Tails from the club yesterday night, standing on the doorstep of the girls' house. He's sported black jeans with a silver chain hanging of the side, a black and orange Polo jacket with a white tee underneath, and black & white high top Vans shoes. The two both stare at one another in shock.

"Ummm..." Tails notices her robe is slightly open showing her a little bit of her chest and lower body, but she seems to not notice. He can't keep his eyes off her body making her curious to what he was looking at. "Your..." he can't quite say it out loud to her.

_What is he looking at? Is there something on me..._

"Tails..?" Cream tilts her head to the side. "What is it?"in a worried voice. He gestures for her to look down and she does, "Aaahhh!" she covers herself as she blushes hard and slams the door making him jump slightly, and he scratches his head in confusion.

_How embarrassing. Gosh, I hope he doesn't leave..._ Cream fixes her robe up and ties the small belt around her waist securing it. Still with the blush on her face, she smiles nervously as she opens the door again to still Tails still there. "S-sorry about that..."

Tails smiles back at her after seeing her robe covering her again. He feels slightly disappointed, but shakes it off. "It's cool. I just came here to see if Sonic was still hanging around. But I'm figuring he and Amy went out somewhere, right?" he guessing as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, they did. A while ago!" she says to him still thinking about her exposure. "Wanna come in?"

He nods as she scoots to the side letting him walk in the house and closes the door. Tails looks around the house quite impressed by its looks. Cream notices and folds her arms as she looks him at looking around. "Nice, huh?"

"Yea, it looks good. Are you home by yourself?" he asks noticing no one else seemed to be home except her.

"Mhm. Rosy and my friend Becky went to see their dad." she remembers. "And... ummm... Chanel..." she starts to say, but goes off. Tails remembers that name from last night. He remembers seeing Chanel rush into the medical room and latch onto Amy calling her **Girlfriend**. He laughs at the memory as he saw the look on Sonic's face when he heard it too.

"Isn't that Amy's girlfriend or something?" he jokes as Cream laughs too.

"Nooo." she keeps laughing. "Chanel is just **very** protective of her, that's all." she said after hearing him say that.

"Is that all?" he asks looking toward her.

"Well.. She's out following them on their date right now!" Cream busts out laughing again and so does he. She covers her mouth seeing herself almost drool from laughing so much. Tails smiles at this and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh really? So you're alone?" he asks in a low, yet seductive voice making her body go still and makes her breathing in short breathes.

"Ummm..." her heart pounding as he moves closer to her. She looks up into his golden eyes and is at a loss for words.

He smirks at her. "You okay?" he asks teasingly as he puts his hands around her waist puling her close to him. Cream smiles sweetly as she seems his winning smile upon his face.

"Y-yeah. And Yes, I'm alone." she can finally say. "I stayed home to relax, and I was just about to get in the Jacuzzi out back..." her voice goes low at the last word.

"Jacuzzi? Mind if I join you then?" the question sends so many naughty things that could go down in the Jacuzzi while her friend were out. And the very idea gets her hot and bothered making her whole body heat up. She tries to get rid of the very idea to answer him.

"S-sure!" she blurts out and leads him to the back. She gets him to wait by the back door while she would go put on her swimsuit. Upstairs, in her room, she picks out a sexy light blue bikini top and a matching bottom almost made like a thong. _He'll surely love this!_ She gleams as she slips it on, and examines herself in her full-length mirror. _Perfection! _

_But no sex!_ She tries to follow this advice in her head. _We're just getting in a Jacuzzi..._ She smiles brightly as she puts the robe back on covering herself and heads back downstairs to see him still waiting. He looks at her and licks his lips.

_Wonder what she got hidden under there...?_

"Come on, let's go." she moves past him as he smells the apple scent fill his nose. He follows her out back to see a large patio, pool, grill, pool house, and various other things that amused him. "It's over here." she guides him way over behind the pool to the medium-sized Jacuzzi. He watches her go over to a panel that controls the Jacuzzi and the temperatures to start it up. While she does that, he pulls off jacket, and shirt. Pulls of his shoes and socks. Leaving himself only in his boxers showing off his abs and other muscles. The water in the Jacuzzi starts to bubble and he bends down to feel the water getting warmer to a good temperature.

"It's done!" Cream yells to Tails as she walks back over to him, but she stops mid-walk to see him already in and waiting for her with his shirt off. His grin at her and his arms stretched out to pull her in, can't help but to make her smile nervously. She slowly walks to him and stops in front of the Jacuzzi.

"Gonna get it, or am I going to have to pull you in?" he teases her.

"I'm getting in, just wait." she says back as she breathes heavily. She looks down her hands slowly untying her robe and can almost hear her heart beat as if it was going to pop out of her chest. Tails watches her waiting and makes a tick tock sound as she takes too long. Cream looks up at him as she drops her robe to the ground and sees his eyes pop by the sight.

"You like?" she says as she does a little spin to let him see all of her body in the tight suit. He nods with his mouth agape and beckons her to get in with him already. She takes his hand and steps inside the warm bubbly water. The water softly massages her skin as she is pulled onto Tails lap facing him. Her body relaxes as she fells secure in his arms making her sigh with relief. Tails slowly rubs her back going over the thin straps of her bikini top.

Cream rests her head on his chest finally relaxing. Her eyes close as she feels his hands rub around her body in various spots making her secretly blush and smile to herself.

"Hey..." his voice calls to her. Cream looks up to him with slight sleepy eyes. Before she could say anything back to him, his lips met hers in a loving embrace making her startled, but she soon gets over it as she sits up and faces him in his lap. He rubs around her body as they continue to kiss, and he moves to her neck getting moans out of the young rabbit. From below, she can feel something poking her flower and pulls his face back up to hers and bites his lips.

"Your buddy seems to be awake." she says out of breathe.

"Yea... Let's see how much you can get him awake." he smiles back to her as he slips his hands over her back to the straps of her bikini. It slowly falls off exposing herself to him and she covers herself up.

"What are you doing!" she almost screams.

Tails smiles her nervousness and calms her down. "Don't worry. I don't want to make love to you just yet..." but his words make her even nervous than before as she senses that he wasn't lying to her.

_Is he forreal? I-I... _

* * *

><p><strong>Way across Miami city, After Amy recovered from that steamy session, Sonic had driven close to Fontainebleau beach and parked near the boardwalk. The two don't notice that someone is following close but not too close behind them. <strong>The two decide to walk around at some stores across from the beach.<strong> On the way, Sonic learns where Amy was born, about her sister, cousins, and friends, and other things. At more times than one, many guys stop to stare at her, but saw Sonic with her and backed off a little bit. But not without getting another quick glance before the risk of Sonic catching them became too great. They are walking by the Maison Martin Margiela fashion store famous for their line of clothes. She stops and looks through the windows at all the amazing clothes, shoes, and designer bags with expensive prices. She spies a beautiful diamond ring that's glimmering in the passing sunlight. the price read next to it $7999.99. Of course...**

"Mmm..." Amy sighs and looks away back to him.

Sonic looks to her. "You wanna go in there?" he asks. He has a lot boat-load of cash, and happened to take about $15,000 with him in cash, and carries a credit card with a large amount stored on his account.

"No thanks." she smiles as she shakes her head slowly.

"No thanks?" he repeats. "You sure? I'll buy you anything you want." he tempts her into it.

Amy laughs softly. "Really? Well then, we'll come back here later on." she thinks for a moment about that nice ring in display. "Let's keep walking. I like talking to you like this." she admits trying to forget the beautiful priceless rock.

Sonic blinks at her. "You do?" he says in a teasing voice. He pulls her arm making her come to him. "Iight, come on then." She rolls her eyes and pushes him softly to the side and walks ahead of him. He catches up.

"So.. what about your dad?" Sonic asks continuing their conversation. She doesn't answer and gets a kind of angry look on her face. "What's wrong? Don't you-" she stops him.

"My dad is a evil bastard. And I don't like him." she says plainly making Sonic wonder.

"You don't like your dad?" he asks. "But didn't he bring you here with your sister and your friends?" he figures.

Amy shakes her head. "Yeah, so what? Doesn't mean I fully consented to his idea..." she folds her arms and pouts. _Why did he have to ask me that of all things..?_

Sonic looks at her poked out lips and chuckles. "Better poke them lips back in before I bite em." he states making her look toward him with a blush upon her cheeks. She can't help but laugh along with him, and her angry mood is gone. He decides not to ask anymore about her dad. He remembers how he got his friends to fill in for him in the videos they had to do for dad that day. He wants to be with her more and could make-up for the videos anytime.

"Okay, okay, enough about that I see. What's your whole name? I been wondering." his next question.

"My full name is Amelia Rosalinda Rose." she says getting her tongue tied and laughing at it.

"Really? What about your sister Rosy?" he become curious.

"Her name is Rosalinda Amelia Rose." this makes his eyes go big. "Forreal?" he chuckles.

"Y-yeah." she laughs again. "My mom couldn't decide what to name us when we were little so she just named us like that... Only difference is the order of our first and middle name. So we just go by Amy and Rosy, so other people wont get confused." She leaves one part out, her real last name Aiello, from her dad's side not their mom's. _I need to keep that to myself for now, but I'm sure he'll eventually find out. But not now..._

Sonic nods understandingly and decides on another question. "So you ever had a boyfriend before?" he then asks randomly.

"Mmm..." she thinks about telling him or not. Her mood starts to change. "Well..." she starts to say. "One..." she looks in another direction away from his eyes.

"And..." he eases her on wanting to know more.

"His name is Darren..." she says with a pain in saying his name, and Sonic immediately notices. He asks for more information about him and she reluctantly tells him. "He's my first and only serious boyfriend... BEFORE he cheated on me after I..." she can't say it and chokes. _I can't tell him he just used me for sex. I-I can't..._ Her voice gets cracked as she struggles to tell him, but she still can't making Sonic worry. He stops her walking slow and pulls her to the side.

"You okay?" he asks in a low voice close to her ears as he hugs her.

Amy breathes low. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." she rubs his banged arm and looks back to him.

"I know you are, but that doesn't answer my question, babe.." he makes her laugh.

She looks up to him and back down again. "I'm okay. Really, I'm fin- I'm alright." she changes that final word.

"Good." he lightly kisses her forehead. "And I know what you were trying to say, so don't worry about it." he assures Amy and receives a slight nod from her.

From behind a palm tree, a few feet away, someone is hiding in the shadows. And they're closely watching the two without being seen by them or anyone else for that matter. Her stealthy skills are of great use to her and helps in the time of need.

* * *

><p><strong>After getting herself together again, Amy and Sonic continue their walk. It's Amy's turns for the question asking...<strong>

"Soooooooooo..." she laughs as she does this. "Tell me about you!"

Sonic laughs when she asks this as he slides his hands behind his head as he walks. "You really wanna know that?"

She nods giving him the heads up. "Iight."

"What's all there to know?" he asks aloud to no one in particular. "You already know about the Bangbros. Me and my brothers own it. And some of my friends are in on it..." she sees a slight red color on his cheeks as he tells her and smiles as she walks along side him.

"Yeah, tell me more." she puts her hands around her back.

"My dad is Tony Tursi. He's the head of a powerful crime family that controls most of Miami and other famous cities and locations around the world." as she hears this Amy's mind fill up with her past knowledge and her own family connections to the mob scene.

"As you saw last night, he can be kind of ruthless no matter who he's talking to." he remembers the meeting from last night and the last thing his dad said to him. _Don't let one pussy keep you from enjoying the rest. _Remembering this makes him growl lowly and scowl. He clenches his fist and lets out a heavy sigh. Amy sees this and understands completely.

"I know what you mean." her voice sounding a bit saddened.

"You okay?" Sonic asks worrying.

"Umm... Yea. Tell me some more." she goes back to normal with a slight smile.

"Well. I have a baby girl." this makes Amy stop in her tracks and look at him strangely for a split second, and he stops too. Sonic decides to go ahead and tell her before she would find out later in some other way that may probably make her think he was trying to keep it from her. Good choice. Now or never.

_A baby girl? Wait, he has a kid, a daughter? Mmm... That's no surprise when I really think about it. Ha. It would be funny if his twin has a kid also. But... _She is in deep thought and doesn't notice him watching her with a smile on his face. He figure she's thinking about what he just told her.

"Scourge has one too. A boy named Razor." he says reading her mind.

"O-Oh..." she starts to say walking back up to him. "What's your daughter's name then?" He pulls out a photo from his back pocket and hands it to her. "Aaawww..." it's a photo of a cute 5-year-old girl standing with an older girl. The 5-year-old showed off her bright green eyes and cute smile in the photo. She has long purple hair braided into one braid down her side, blue quills going down her back, and wears a nice green dress with lace, and shiny shoes. The girl next to her was quite a site, long purple hair, sparkling darker green eyes, a hint of blush on her cheeks, a noticeable womanly figure, and wore a kind of tight dress matching her daughters. She flips the photo over and it read: _**"Adda and Mina"**_ with a little heart drawn next to it and a date at the bottom telling when it was taken.

"Mmm.." her lips form into a pout and an annoyed look on her face. _I am jealous? Why me? _She groans. Usually, she doesn't care how beautiful other girls are, because she knew she was hotter than them. She actually felt threatened by this girl. Which is out of the normal for her. _Is it because this Mina girl is Sonic's baby mama? _She figures as she groans even more.

"Ummm." Sonic touches her shoulder getting her attention.

Amy looks to him sincerely, but still felt kind of sad hearing this from here. "I'm okay. She's cute. Really cute." she hands the photo back to him.

"Thanks. I visit her when I have free time." he says as he slips it back in his pocket.

"Huh? You and Adda's mom aren't together?" she asks in a low voice. And she says it again when he asks her to repeat it.

"Naw. We just friends now. But we still close because of Adda and how she feels. You know?" he said watching her face for a reaction.

_Still close... _"Mmm.. Oh okay."

Sonic starts laughing out loud making her scowl at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just the way you're acting right now?" he tells her.

"What?" she sounds offended. "How am I acting?"

"Jealous." that words makes her snap to him. "Don't you think?" he adds.

"I am NOT jealous!" she almost shouts in front of him. She receives only a chuckle from it making her sigh in defeat. "Shut-up."

Sonic just shakes his head. "There's nothing to be jealous about. I really like you. Alright?" behind him he doesn't notice a group of girls seemingly running up to him in a big rush. Amy moves her head to the side to see them. She laughs making him confused.

"It seems your reputation precedes you." she turns. "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes you." she begins to walk away. Sonic tries to follow her, but it almost pulled back by a girl's grip.

Girl 1: "Ohhh, Sonic are you okay!" one squeals. A hot looking tan rabbit.

Girl 2: "We heard what happened, are you alright?" another girl, a raven bird, gets in front of him hugging his waist.

Girl 3: "If there's anything we can do for you, we'll be glad to!" yet another girl, a fox, hugs him from behind around his neck

"Ummm..." he feels like he's in a tight spot. "I'm okay. Really..."

The group of girls, like 5 or 7 of them, seem to not have noticed that Amy was with them as she walked away. Amy stops and looks back to them. Sonic seems to be trying to get rid of them, but they wont listen. He recognizes them as some friends of Mina's. Not close friends if they were doing this to him tho.

_Mmmm... I still feel jealous... Why? _She turns around to keep going, but stops. From behind the palm tree the hidden figure seems angry and tries to keep herself from lashing out at the group of girls from ruining Amy's conversation with Sonic. Just as the figure was about to come out of hiding...

"Hey!" a voice yells out. The figure sees Amy confronting the girls. She folds her arms with a angry look on her face.

Girl 1: "What! We're talking here!" the rabbit yells at her.

Girl 3: "Yeah, so get lost!" the fox says too. She laughs a stupid little laugh and her friend do too.

Amy gives her a smart look and scoffs. "Whatever! Sonic's with me, so you ALL get lost instead." she said in a cool tone.

Girl 2: "Yeah right. Like he would hang out with a ugly bitch like you! If Mina was here, she'd be mad such an ugly girl like you was hitting on her baby daddy!" the bird said in a sniveling high voice.

With that comment, Amy in an instance punches the girl dead in her face knocking her to the ground hard. Her nose starts to bleed in an instance as she holds it and cries out for help from her friends. Sonic looks at her bewildered and amazed by how she handled that situation. _So she can fight..._ The girls help their friend up, and one of the girls walk up to Amy and gets right in her face.

Girl 7: "Who the hell do you think you are!" a wombat yells in her face crazily.

Amy covers her nose. "Please step back when talking to me cause yo breathe really stank." Sonic laughs at her comment, and some of her friends can't but to laugh to. The girl looks back at them and they cease.

Girl 7: "Listen! He hasn't said anything about you yet! So what makes you think, you're with HIM!"

Amy sighs and shakes her head. "This does!" she walks up to him pushing the girls off of him, and before Sonic could ask what she's about to do, she kisses him deeply and pulls him close. He doesn't stop her and wraps his arms around her waist and licks her back feeling along her body again, and making his lower region go crazy. She rubs his cheek as she pulls back and looks into his eyes and kissed him again. The girls all scoff and roll their eyes in jealousy. The figure, hiding a few feet away, almost jumps in victory as she watches her friend win. Amy stops the kiss with a grin on her face and Sonic still in his daze.

Girl 1: "Ugh! Sonic, baby? When you want a REAL girl. Give us a call." she blows a small kiss in his direction.

All the girls leave carrying their friend with the nosebleed to a local hospital. Amy, feeling triumph deep inside, turns back to Sonic who looks at her with a certain gleam in his eyes. She blushes and turns away from his stare.

"What?" she says to him from behind.

"Wow. You actually broke her nose just for me?" he says with slight amusement.

"So what?" sounding angry. "She called me ugly..." she trails off. _That's the only reason, right? I don't like him like him... I think..._

"But you know you're not. So you must have hit her... when she mentioned Mina, huh?" he steps closer to her and brush up against her back. She jumps and pushes him back.

"Let's just go now!" she says nervously. _Cocky ass... _she blushes harder to herself thinking about it. Chanel steps from behind the tree and nods her head in approval as she watches the two continue on their date. She, too, continues following them, but staying a little ways behind without getting caught.

* * *

><p>The two walk on and stop at a store with a huge flashing and glittering sign saying: <em>Forever Sonia<em>. The place is huge! In the display windows it showed the hottest designer shoes, tops, and purses. The outside consisted of hot pink, white, and black decoration, elegant engraved designs along the walls, a huge screen flat screen displaying the new clothes, and much more. Amy looks at the store with much interest wanting to go inside and explore the whole place.

_My sister's store... Of course. _Sonic smiles to himself seeing Sonia, through the window, helping a few customers pick out clothes. She's dressed in a black mini skirt, black boots, and a loud purple top hanging off her shoulder. Light eye shadow and blush brings out her dazzling features. A few girls giggle and laugh as they go to walk in the store, and he kindly waves back knowing one of them to be one of the girls they used on Bangbros. Good times... Amy pulls on his hand.

"Come on. I want something in there!" she giggles pulling him with her into the store. From far off, Chanel was able to hide behind a trashcan to see them go inside, so she waits a few minutes and goes inside too. In Sonia's store, the place is alive with many women and men going crazy over the newly shipped items Sonia had in stock. There were even some girls fighting over the last pair of Gucci heels, and a security guard had to separate them. A few guys and even some girls stop to stare at Amy in awe or amazement. "Ummm..." Some try to come up and talk to her, but they back off seeing Sonic step behind her and pulling her to him.

"They're just in shock of how sexy you are, babe.." he whispers in her ear making her shiver.

"Right..." she shakes off her nervousness and goes back to her cool self. "Come on, I wanna try on some stuff!"

He nods approvingly and takes her through the crowd. Some he recognizes as some of his associates and new recruits, and he stops and talks to them before continuing on. Sonia finishes helping a customer when a families blue figure catches her attention out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that Sonic?" she says aloud to herself. She also sees Amy with him and knows what's up. "Oh I see..." she remembers her from last night.

"Hey, is that your cutie brother, Sonic!" a voice she recognizes and almost dreads hearing. One of her employees. She turns her head to see Tasha, a bubbly 17-year-old average-looking puddle. Her white hair tied in pigtails. Braces showing and a large t-shirt with the words: _"H__ottie"_ across it in red letters, and dark jeans. Her feet in dusty Nike sneakers squeak on the marble floor as she walked up to Sonia. She has a crush on her brother and doesn't mind telling anyone about it. Sonia hired her out of pity, but now regrets ever doing it, but can't bring herself to fire her either.

"Yeah...'' Sonia says in an annoyed tone.

"OOHHH, but who's that girl with him? His girlfriend or something?" Tasha's questions tick Sonia off and get her even more annoyed by her presence and constant wanting to know about her brother. She figures out a way for her to get away.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go see!" Sonia takes off in that direction not looking for Tasha to answer back.

Tasha pants. "Hey! Want me to come too!" she yells after her.

"NO! I'm okay by myself!" Sonia yells to her making Tasha stop in her tracks. _Need to get away from your crazy ass..._She says subconsciously in her mind.

"Okay..." Tasha grows sad and reluctantly goes back to work folding the clothes on shelves.

**By that time, Sonia's able to catch up to them and taps Sonic on the shoulder getting their attention...**

"Hey bro." Sonia says cooley seeing the look on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks, but then adds. "You following us?"

She laughs at his question. "Of course, this IS my store after all.."

"Really?" Amy asks looking at her in almost shock.

"Yup! I love it too!" Sonia smiles. "I met you last night, right?"

Amy nods. "Yes. I'm Amy. Nice to meet you!"

Sonia shakes her hand and look up and down at her outfit. "That's one sexy fit you got on, Hun!" she is totally loving it. "I might need to steal it for my fashion collection." she jokes. Amy blushes.

"Thanks." Amy thanks her looking to Sonic who also thought the same thing as Sonia.

"Your welcome. So why are you two here? On a date?" Sonia asks placing her hands on her hips.

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Nosy ass..." he said in a low voice, but his sister hears it.

"I heard that!" she snaps at him. Sonic just shrugs looking the other way.

"I wanted to come in here and try on some clothes if you don't mind.." Amy answers her. A huge grin appears on Sonia face.

"Why I don't mind at all!" she takes Amy's arm. "I'm going to treat my future sis-in-law good." she says whisking Amy away from Sonic leaving him behind.

_Sister in law? She actually thinks that? I... Mmm... _The very thought races through his mind. Normally, when Sonia would joke about that, he would tell her off, but not this time. But why..?

"Hey, Dumbass! Come on!" Sonia walks back to him without Amy and pulls him along as well. Chanel watches them as she peaks out from a rack of shirts nearby. Sonia leads him to a special section of the store where, people who could afford it, have a private changing room. The white, elegant room is big with mirrors along the walls, lights as well, a small stage and walkway leading from the changing room into the room with the mirrors to check out the outfit, and comfortable couch in the front to view for any friends with them. Sonic sits on the coach as Sonia stands in front of him.

"She's in the back getting dressed in an outfit I picked out for her!" she giggles. "So she'll be out in a sec. "You know the rest. So I'll give you two some privacy." with that she leaves and shuts the door behind her, but not before adding. "You SOOOOO owe me for this!"

Sonic says under his breath "Fat chance." but Sonia still hears it and tells him so. He throws his head back in annoyance as he hears the door shut closed. He then sits and waits for Amy to reappear. It took for what seemed like a solid fifteen to twenty minutes before she did. But it was well worth the wait.

"Ummm... Sonic...?" her voice in sounding unsure of how the outfit it looks on her. Sonic looks up and has to look twice before realizing it's Amy before him dressed in a entirely different attire than before looking even more hot. Amy wears an Eighteenth top, a DIY skirt, Etsy gloves, Colin Stuart sandals, a Forever 21 belt and an purse. Rosy picked the outfit out for her saying it, _"Plays with cutouts, volume and color mixing becomes more important when it gets too hot to layer. If you're glamming it up for a night out on the town, why not take inspiration from me and make a sweet floral skirt look rocker-chic by pairing it with dark colors and cool-girl accessories."_

Amy laughs at the memory and at Sonic's expression as she walks down the runway and does a little twirl for him making him bite his bottom lip. "So you do like?" she says smiling.

"Yeah, VERY much!" he's finally able to say as his eyes go over every part of her body.

Happy with the results, she goes back to the changing room to try on another outfit and soon, comes back wearing a vintage yellow blazer, an I.D.S flower dress worn with a vintage striped waist belt fitted perfectly below her chest around her stomach and an ecali leaf pendant around her neck. It shows off her curves in every way sending chills through Sonic's body. _When it comes to fashion, sis really knows her stuff._..

Amy tries on more and more outfits getting Sonic more and more attracted to her form. And soon, she's all ready to go with a bunch of clothes which store clerks kindly take to the register for her. Sonia stands behind the cash register waiting for them and sees the bundle of clothes coming her way.

"Damn, you about to take the whole store, huh?" she jokes as Amy and Sonic come up to her.

"I know right. I'm sorry, I just love clothes!" Amy said back. Admitting the absolute truth.

"It's all good girl. Considering my brother is buying it all for you.." Sonia looks toward him as she rings up all the clothes. Totaling: $2564.69. Amy is nearly thrown back by the price while Sonic and Sonia were just the opposite.

"Yeah, yeah." he pulls out a stack of hundreds out of his back pocket, and counts out the $3000 and gives it to Sonia who gives him $453.31 in change. She gets employees to bag up all the clothes and take them to Sonic's car. But he has to go show them where he parked, which was about eight blocks away. Leaving Sonia and Amy to talk. She walks from around the counter...

"Wow. You're the first girl EVER Sonic has spent that much money on." she sounds impressed. "Besides Mina and Adda..."

Hearing those names again, gets Amy in her jealous mode. "Oh..."

Sonia notices her change. "He told you about her, right?"

"Yea..." Amy's response is quick and in a low tone.

"Don't worry, girl! He's past Mina from all I know. So you don't have to worry over him going back to her, even with Adda as his daughter. He's actually acting pretty nice around you which isn't normal, to give ya the heads up." Sonia says to cheer her up, which it, indeed, does.

"Thanks."

Just as Sonia's about to ask her something Sonic came back inside the store ready to go. And sees someone who he'd rather not deal with at that point.

"Awww poopie!" she laughs after saying this. "I guess I'll get to know you more later on. Bye! Later, bro!"

"Bye Sonia." Amy waves as they leave.

Sonia puts her hands on her hips watching them go. "She's a keeper!" she happily says to herself. "At least from what I can see right now." She sees a light purple cat emerge from a clothing rack and startle a couple of girls who were looking through. She almost mistakenly thinks it was Blaze, but remembers that she's hanging out with Silver elsewhere. The cat slips out the store.

"What the..." she raises an eyebrow.

"OHHH, SONIA!" Tasha's voice screeches from behind her.

"Not again...!" Sonia's head drops as she groans with having to deal with the overly active, love sick teen.

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO SAY HIIII." Tasha says in a hurry as she stops and rests her arm on Sonia's shoulder.

_Maybe because your ass is INSANE...!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting dark outside. The sun is setting beautifully on the horizon as Sonic drives down the boardwalk once again. They were able to fit all the bags in his trunk and more in his backseat. They stop for smoothies along the way. Amy orders a Pina colada one and Sonic a Blueberry Swirl. Amy remembers the other store with that diamond ring she saw, but decides not to mention it. After all, the price was pretty high, and Sonic didn't seem to remember. They're deciding where to go next, but can't think of anything immediately. She's watching the passing scenery. They soon past the <strong>Fontainebleau<strong> beach again. Everyone is gone home or either out on the city to party in clubs and bars. Amy looks up and sees the sun in all its amazing colors...**

"Stop the car!" he does and she jumps out. Running on the beach, she slips off her shoes so her feet touch against the warm, cool sand. Sonic parks nearby and gets out to see her run up to the wave of the ocean and bend down. The look of the beach at night sent memories though her mind, making her run off to the beach so quickly. Sonic takes his shoes off as well, and goes up to her. Seeing her trace her hand in the wet sand spelling out a name. "Lucrecia?"

Amy looks up to him as her long hair blows softly in the wind. "Yeah, that's my mom's name. She used to take me and Rosy to the beach everyday when we were younger.. It was so much fun." the wave of the water brushes up against her feet making her giggle.

"Must have been nice..." Sonic says as he bends down too.

"Yeah, of course!" she tells him sounding as if she's still lost in the old memory. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure. But what-" he is stopped by Amy's getting up and stripping down her dress letting it fall on the beach sand. And she ties her hair up in a messy ponytail. Since no one else seemed to be around, she thought it was a good idea. Sonic's eyes dart all over her body making her blush, and she pushes him onto his back.

"Pervert!" she says laughing as she looks up to her standing above him. "Try to catch me!" she yells in a girlish, yet childish voice. She runs away leaving him in shock. But he then smirks thinking. _You wont get away from me that easily. _He pulls off his shirt and goes after her at full force. With his incredible ability to run at a fast speed in just a few seconds, he catches up to her and tackles her to the ground. She laughs for him to get off her...

"Nope. You called me a pervert. So Imma act like one!" he tickles her tummy making her blush with laughter. His body presses against her back as he lends down to bite gently on her ear making her yelp.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing, y-you pervertt!" he's still tickling her and turns her over on her back to see her cheeks stained red.

"Nothing at all." he says as he looks deep into her eyes. He stopped tickling her long enough for her giggling to calm down. She now breathes in deep breathes as her chest rises and lowers with each inhale and exhale. The sun is going down lower and lower letting the nighttime sky have it's time to shine. Chanel, hiding behind palm tree, looks happily upon the two and decides to leave. _Mmmm... _

Amy turns her head to the side to see the sun disappearing and then back to Sonic who's still watching her. "W-what is it?" she says licking her lips.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at the _single_ most gorgeous face I have ever seen in my entire life..." he says as his hand strokes Amy's face from her cheek down to her neck.

Her face grows hot and so does her body from his touch and what he said. "Y-you can't be serious." she couldn't believe what she heard. She rests her arms and hands by her head on the sand. Her hair still tied up in a messy ponytail.

"Seriously. I..." he goes off and can't help himself from what he's about to do. _Fuck it! I gotta do It._ His lips smashes with hers catching her off guard. He lets his body slowly grinds against her lower waist pushing her back and forth against the sand. Amy moans through his mouth as she tastes the flavor of their ealier drinks mix together to form an amazingly, sweet flavor when combined. Being careful of his wounded arm, he uses one of his hands traces down her side while the other gropes on her breasts making her moaning increase. Her nipples become hard as he pulls her bra back to reveal them and his tongue swirls around it. And her legs soon wrap around his waist closer to her mid-section. She feels his hard-on poke her delicate flower. It seems to be longer and thicker than she would have imagined. Sonic moves back and licks her lips then moves to her neck sucking on it leaving a wet trail behind. His tongue traces over her exposed chest to her stomach, and finally to her...

"Wait! No!" she becomes terrified. She was cumming little by little as he was kissing her and somehow it made a big wet spot in her blue panties.

"What do we have here?" he grins as he rubs his finger up and down between her legs making her scream out.

"S-stop!" she manages to say, but her head falls back on the sand feeling pure ecstasy bloom throughout her body. She arches her back as she feels him push a finger inside through her panties. She can't control her cumming even more by his touch getting herself wetter than before. "N-no.." she gasps sharply. _I can't... Not now. Not yet. But it feels so... fucking good..._she moans once again, but then groans feeling his finger pull out. She lifts her head to see him lick his finger which is soaked of her sweet essence.

"The taste is so _damn good.._" he lends back up to kiss her lips once again.

"Ummm..." she is at a complete loss for words. In her right mind, she would have been glad that he had stopped. But deep in her heart, she yearned for him to keep going.

"We should get going." Sonic regrets saying this, but it is really getting dark out, and he needed to get home to see about something. No matter how much he wants to continue with Amy, he decides to wait for another time. Reluctantly, they clean themselves off and get back in his car to get her back home.

* * *

><p><strong>In front of the girls's house, Sonic parks and goes around the car to opens Amy's door. She sees Rosy is back from dad's as she sees the car pull up behind them and park in the driveway. She waves to them and then turns back to Sonic who's getting the bags out the car. Rosy, Zero, and Becky get out and help seeing all the clothes, and give each other knowing looks. Amy ignores their stares as she goes to unlock the door, but is surprised to see Tails' walking out with Cream, in a robe, behind him. He seemed to be slightly wet and so did Cream...<strong>

"Ummm..." she looks toward Cream, who is smiling nervously as she looks to the ground.

"Ummm.. Hey." Tails says quickly. "I.. Uhh..." he doesn't know what to say exactly.

"Tails you're here?" Sonic walks up behind Amy carrying some of the bags. Tails looks to him and mouths something as his head tilts toward Cream in the doorway. Sonic nods seeing what he's saying. Amy tries to figure it out, but comes up with her own explanation. Rosy and Becky walk up too.

"Cream? And.. whoever he is..." Rosy raises an eyebrow and walks past Cream in the door. Becky smiles to Cream and pulls her along inside after she waves bye to Tails and he kisses her lightly on the check. Zero shakes her head smiling as they finish getting the bags inside with Tails help, and Sonic walks back to Amy who's waiting for him by the front door. Tails is going home with Sonic, since he walked to the girls' house earlier. So he's leaning against the passenger car door waiting on him.

"Today... was fun..." Amy says to him as he faces her now.

He agrees. "Yeah, we should do it again soon..."

"I know. And thanks for buying me all that stuff, I know it costed a lot and-" he stops her and holds onto her hands tight.

"It's cool. That was chump change. Trust me. But it was spending it on you." he pecks her lips making her blush again and stammer. "Tasting you was thanks enough."

"I-I..." she remembers their time on the beach. But her thoughts are soon interpreted when she hears kissing noise from the front door and see Rosy and Becky spying on her. She ignores them and rolls her eyes. "Goodnight, Sonic." her hand leaves his slowly not wanting to let go. And she goes inside, leaving him to go back to his car.

"Damn, that was a long day." Sonic says as he walks up to Tails who knew what he meant.

"I know right. You had fun with her?" Tails asks as they get in Sonic's car.

"Hell yea! More fun than I had with any girl in a while, actually." he admits.

"Oh really? That's surprising." Tails says sounding surprised. "Wonder what Scourge and Manic would say about that?" he jokes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sonic laughs as he pulls off onto the street. "Wonder what they would say bout you and Cream hanging out all day at her house. How bout dat?"

Tails laughs and shuts up about it as he answers his phone. It's Scourge. "Yea, what up, Scourge? We headed home now." he lets out laugh. "Mina heard about what again?" Sonic knew her friends had told her, and he shakes his head smiling.

_Mmm... I can't believe this day either. What is it about this girl, that makes me act this way...? *sighs* Thankfully, another incident last night didn't happen again, but still I wonder. Is Joe their father? She didn't really mention it, and she seemed like she didn't really talk about her dad, but still..._

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the girls' house, Cream and Amy have been confronted with what seemed like thousand questions per minute from Rosy, Zero, and Becky. Cream admits Tails had stopped by after they had left. They chilled in the Jacuzzi until he started to kiss and touch on her. And one thing led to another... So you know. Yeah. Lol. Not sex, he just ate her out underwater which got her wild. Rosy and the rest are shocked by her behavior and teasingly congratulate her. It's Amy's turn to tell next, and she tells them ALMOST every detail, and kind of mentions the time at the beach, wanting to keep that part to herself. But the girls figure her out as they see her body glowing. She doesn't mention anything about Sonic's or Scourge's kid wanting to wait awhile to tell them. But knows Rosy would find out, is she started hanging out with Scourge. To stop embarrassing herself any further, she notices Chanel's missing from the group. And doesn't remember seeing her car in the drive way...<strong>

"Where's Nel at?" Amy asks looking around as they all sat in the living room.

"She went out to u-ummm... do something, so I think she would be back by now." Cream tells her.

"Oh..." Amy says lowly.

"I thought she went out to-" but Rosy hits Becky in the side keeping her quiet. "Ow!" she yelps then turning sharply to Rosy who's looking the other way as if she did a nothing wrong. Suddenly they all hear the front door open and close and turn to see Chanel walking in. She drops down on the couch in exhaustion and rest her tired head on Amy's lap.

"Awww, Nel. you look tired out!" Amy rubs her face gently.

Chanel sighs heavily and shows a small smile. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Where did you go?" Amy asks worriedly.

"Nowhere really. I just been out and about..." Chanel tells her. "How did your date turn out?"

Before Amy could say anything Zero answered for her. "She punches some girl in the nose. Then she went shopping at his sister's and he brought her a BUNCH of expensive clothes. Later she let him make out with her on the beach, suck on her breasts and finger her!" she yells out. Amy throws a pillow at her gossipy friend. Chanel looks up at Amy knowing she a few minutes before that happened. "Mmm..."

"Shut-up!" all the girls laugh but not before. "BUT you have got to hear about our little Cream and her boyfriend." Zero adds as Cream looks to her with her mouth wide open.

"Hush!" she pleads as she can't stop smiling.

"Aww, but you two are living Rosy out! Maybe she can go out with his brother, Scourge!" Zero remembers his name.

"Totally!" Becky jumps up from her seat on the couch. Rosy, herself, blushes at the thought.

"What? He's a total player... B-but..." she goes off remembering how he looked

"She totally wants too!" Zero points to her making her blush with anger

"Be quiet you little gossipy teaser!" Rosy tackles her on the floor. Amy watches the girls play fight each other on the floor and have some fun laughing together. Rosy gets Zero in a headlock and gives her a nuggie in the head making her hair all frizzy. Zero for her to stop as she continues to laugh.

_Mmmm... today was absolutely wild. One that I never imagined happening the day before. It's just wow. I feel.. like I'm getting closer to him. But I can't. Knowing what he's involved in. But still. I want to see him. Why..? Even his sister, Sonia, called me her future sister-in-law. Could it be? That we would get married sooner or later if we continue like this? _Amy shakes her head stubbornly. Now that Sonic was no longer with her, he couldn't cloud her thoughts as he did earlier, but he still has a strange effect on her mind. _Mmmm. No... I can't... Ugh, I don't know! What about Mina and their cute baby girl, Adda... Damn. *sighs* _

A pillow hits Amy's head, and it's Rosy getting her attention. "Hey, dad wanted me to tell you something."

_Ugh, I don't wanna hear about that right now... _Amy sighs hard making Rosy laugh.

"I KNOW, sis, but just listen, sis..." Rosy starts to say.

_What can he possibly have to say to me right now? You better be grateful, that I wasn't almost killed again today!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending here. Sorry. Lol, Now that was REALLY FUN writing. I spent all night. Job Well DONE!<strong>

**BTW: If you have any ideas that you would to share, please tell me, xD**

**Anywayyz.. see you guys next chapter! X3**


	6. Chapter 4

**Dum Dum Dum Dummm! **

**And here it is, folks! =D**

**Sonic Crew Bangbros: Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Amy wakes up in her bed and stretches. Yesterday's events flood back into her mind in a rush. She sees her white dress on the floor along with her shoes. She turns to also to find a whole bunch of shopping bags pilled over by the door and her closet. And she smiles remembering who brought them all as she lays back in bed on her soft pillow. Sighing deeply in a blissful way, the beach memory comes back into her mind. She smiles warming as she bites her bottom lip as she remembers how good she felt when she was with him all day yesterday. A hint of guiltiness pecks at her mind.

_Can I really allow myself to feel this way? _she asks herself. _After learning what he's about, how can I still feel this way about him? I.. still have no clue. I mean he's so nice and fun to be around, but can I really feel this way...?_ She groans loudly as she shifts her body on her left side and her still sleepy eyes land on a single photo. The same photo she found at the club only two days ago. It's sitting against the mirror on her vanity dresser along with other things for her needs. In the image, it shows her, Rosy, their mom, and... _him... _

_Ugh, I can't believe I have to go today of all days! _she begins to remember what Rosy had to tell her last night...

* * *

><p><em><strong>RECAP: <strong>_

_"Hey, dad wanted me to tell you something." Rosy says getting her sister's attention by throwing the pillow to her head._

_Ugh, I don't wanna hear about that right now... Amy sighs hard making Rosy laugh._

_"I KNOW, sis, but just listen..." Rosy starts to say._

_What can he possibly have to say to me right now? You better be grateful, that I wasn't almost killed again today! Amy's thoughts exactly._

_**Continuing...**_

_"What is it?" she asks trying to not sound too annoyed. _

_Rosy shakes her head. "Dad asked if you were alright. He heard what happened earlier today." she starts to say in a sincere tone._

_"Who told him?" Amy asks worrying who had spilled it to him. "You?" _

_"No, someone else..." Rosy stops for a second. "He said..."_

_Amy starts to get annoyed and asks again. "Just tell me."_

_Zero and the others all look at each other and back at the twins. Rosy hesitates for a moment making Amy wonder even more. "He said some old friend mentioned it to him or something. I don't remember his name."_

_Folding her arms, Amy thinks for a second the asks. "Is that it?" _

_"He wants to see you soon. He wants to spend some time talking to you, at least tomorrow. So I you just consider it-"_

_Amy snaps. "No! I'm not!" she raises her voice. "At least not right now. Please.."_

_Rosy knows it's hard to convince Amy anything if it has something to deal with their dad, and she gets an irritated look on her face._

_"But Amy.." Cream tries to help Rosy convince her. "He's your dad, and all he's trying to do it see if you're okay." she pleads as she touches Amy's shoulder. _

_"Yeah, Amy. Please, just go see him. He is still your dad..." Zero comes in on it too._

_"B-but..." she can't say anything as Chanel jumps on her. _

_Chanel shakes her finger at her. "No buts! Go see your dad! You see, Rosy went to see him. So you can too!"_

_"I-" But Amy is stopped again. _

_"No fighting back, young lady!" Becky joins with them. "You are going to see him tomorrow and that's final!"_

_Feeling the girls surround her with all their love and support, she feels defeated and can't help but feel bad for not wanting to see her own dad. "Ughh, fine!" The girls all hug her making her feel warm inside. However, there's still a feeling inside that she still doesn't want to see him. At least not yet. She almost got killed for Christ's sakes! But she can't back out now..._

* * *

><p><strong>Back in present morning...<strong>

"AMY! I hope you're getting ready in there!" Chanel yells through her bedroom door.

The girls had planned last night to get up early to go to their dad's office building located on the other side of the city.

"Yeah, Nel!" Amy yells back and then jumps in the shower and gets out smelling like fresh spring dandelions. She decides to dress in the Eighteenth top, a DIY skirt, Etsy gloves, Colin Stuart sandals, and a Forever 21 belt for the day. It fits her perfectly like the day before as she checks in the mirror. She pins her hair up in a messy pony tail as strands of hair fall by her face and over her shoulders. Once done, she grabs the purse matching the outfit and heads out her bedroom door. Downstairs the others are waiting. She only sees Chanel, Cream, Becky, and Zero. Rosy must be still getting ready...

"There she is- And looking sexy as always!" Chanel squeals as she sees her. She's in dark blue jeans Baby Phat, a black and pink Baby Phat shirt that stops just above her belly button, and Baby Phat shoes. There's a small anklet around her left ankle.

"Aww... Nel." Cream is wearing a simple grey pants, a grey vest with a pale yellow top underneath, and matching flats.

Becky just shakes her head as she stands by the door wearing a flowing white top with pink strips along the bottom and one black strip, black leggings underneath, and white strapped wedges.

Amy laughs. "Yeah, right." she says to her.

"Isn't that the outfit Sonic got you?" Chanel asks teasingly as Amy reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Amy rolls her eyes. "Whatever." she tries to say without smiling, but fails to.

"Whatever nothing!" Chanel says back. "He has good taste... And in more ways than one." she adds.

"FYI, his sister picked this out for me in her store." Amy tells her.

Chanel looks back at her with wide eyes. "You met his _sister_ and wait- she has a store? As in _owns_?"

Amy could tell Chanel's trying to be nosy so... "Where's Rosy?"

"She's still getting ready." Zero tells her, but sees Rosy coming down the stairs next. "Oh. Nevermind, there she go."

Rosy walks down to them in an outfit kind of the same as Amy's. A short, tight grey skirt, a light green top, white gloves and sandals, and dangling earrings. She sees them staring at her. "What...?"

"Oooooooh, nothing. Look Amy has on one of the outfits Sonic got herrrr. Almost looking like yours, but you know. Different!" Zero points out. Amy sighs loudly making it known of her annoyance and heads for the door.

"Aww, she trying to front. You know you love him!" Zero says again as she follows, but Amy shakes her head.

"Saying I _like_ him is fine, but _love_, no." Amy says blankly, but deep down inside she felt as if she was lying. She shakes the feeling away as she feels someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Haha. You know she's just teasing ya, sis!" Rosy tells her closely in her ear as they all head out to the cars. Amy just nods as she gets in her car with Cream and Chanel with her. And Rosy in her car with Zero and Becky in the back.

_I don't really feel like going to see dad, but I have no choice... _Amy sighs as Cream asks her what's wrong. "It's nothing.."

"Maybe she misses Sonic already." Becky giggles as she talks. Cream whispers to her agreeing, but Amy hears anyway.

_It was just ONE date. I don't miss him THAT_ much... Amy starts to back out of the driveway following Rosy.

"Girls, hush. Before you get her mad." Chanel quiets them.

_But still..._ Amy can't help but smile and agree with her friends just a little bit. _I wonder what's he's doing right now..._

* * *

><p><strong>Way across Miami City, in front of Sonic's mansion house. The Bangbus (the van) sits parked in the front along with other cars. Inside the house down the hall into a semi-private room...<strong>

"Aww fuckkk.." Scourge groans as the hot girl sucks feverishly on his long, erect dick between his legs.

_[Round of Applause by Waka Flocka Flame plays in the back ground from their sound system.]_

Yesterday night, his dad said to get more videos and for Scourge and Sonic to get one in together fucking the girls or whatever. Tony found out he ditched working that day, and has him making up for it. For Sonic, it's no problem, but one thing kept getting his mind to distract him from it all. He, his brothers, Silver, and Shadow went out earlier and picked up two pretty-looking foxes by the mall. One has long brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice body; named Kristy. The other girl is her sister, Krissy, looking like her sister Kristy, but is a bit bustier, and with brown eyes instead.

Once in the house, Scourge pulls Krissy's arm to the back room with the guys following, and Tails filming close behind. He kisses her lips hard gripping on her waist. His hands snake under her short skirt and to her panties. And she lets him. She strips herself showing off her nice pussy and perky breasts. Tails moves in on her body as she gives him a nice view of it for footage. He sees a clear white liquid going down her leg...

"Already fucking wet!" he, with a grin, exclaims close to her ear making her blush.

Tails, doing his job, films up close as she pushes him back on the sofa behind him and drops to her knees. In a hurry, Kristy undoes his belt and yanks down his pants to her knees and rubs on top of his boxers making him moan. She licks her lips as she feels his dick rising below her hand and pulls back his boxers as his dick comes into view. Her eyes grow big and full of lust as she sees the size and thickness of it.

"Like it, huh?" he says as he rubs the top of her head pushing her mouth closer to his erection as she drools. She nods quickly as her warm mouth quickly devours his dick getting his moans.

He lays slightly back on a long white sofa chair as Kristy sucks up and down slowly along his sensitive skin and uses her both hands to rub it up and down too. Her sister, Krissy, watches her from behind getting wet herself.

"Shiiit man, she liking that dick." Silver says as he lights a blunt and sits on a sofa watching the action along with Shadow next to him. Manic sits across from them cranking up the music. Thankfully, Sonia had to go do something that morning or else she would have been furious and yelling again.

"Like ho's will always." Shadow comments as Tails laughs making the camera shake a little as he keeps it pointed on Scourge and Kristy, and occasionally, to Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Manic for their inputs too. Sonic is watching from the side looking on and thinking about something else...

"Mmm... You taste soooooooooooo good!" Kristy manages to say as his slippery dick slides out her mouth along juices.

Scourge chuckles. "Of course, babe.." he says mischievously.

"Now, keep going!" he commands not wanting to talk to her much. _Waste of time._

She nods obeyingly as she drools and the juices drip from her mouth and back onto him. Her hands rub up and down his dick making it longer and harder in her grip and Tails zooms in seeing the wetness in her hands. Kristy pulls it back into her mouth deep-throating it all down her throat nearly choking her, but she keeps it under control like a pro.

"Damn, she must be hungry." Manic jokes making the guys laugh.

Kristy acts like she doesn't hear them as she continues her work and sucks up Scourge who's enjoying every minute of it. She starts to suck slowly making Scourge slightly annoyed, so he grabs the back of her head and pushes her head up and down faster making him groan a little louder. She closes her eyes moans as her lips rise and fall on his dick. Scourge feels he's about to cum and quickly pulls her off.

"What's wrong?" she asks thinking she did something that he didn't like.

"Nothing, get on your knees. Now." he pulls her to the floor getting her on all fours. He spreads her legs apart as her cum drips on the carpet below her. Kristy holds her head down as a huge blush forms long her cheeks.

"I-I want it.." her voice is low. "I... want..." she licks her lips. A hazy look in her eyes.

"What's that?" Scourge asks as he bends down and inserts one finger inside her pussy from behind making her squeal out in surprise.

She can't speak right as he pushes his finger back and forth insider her chamber making her body move back and forth along with it. Tails points towards her face as she shows an expression of pure ecstasy and lust, and points down to her breasts.

"Say it." Scourge tells her, but when she doesn't he pulls his finger out.

"Noo, put it back, I want it!" she pleads and whines making the guys shake their heads in amusement. "Please..."

Scourge laughs. "Alright, it's what you want..." he pushes his finger back insider her making her moan and scream out as he goes in harder and deeper feeling on her g-spot.

"Ha! We got a squirter!" Silver says as he blows up a puff of smoke into the air above him.

Shadow shakes his head. "Ya think, man?" he asks sacastically.

"Whatever." Silver says ignoring him as he watches on.

"Mmph.. Yeah..." Manic says looking around the room as he lounges on the sofa chair by the stereo.

He notices something or_ someone_ missing. "Aye, where's her sister go?" Scourge and the others look around the room to find Krissy in the corner with her skirt down and shirt and bra off, and she was fingering herself. She's watching Scourge finger her older sister and craves to feel it too.

"Awww, she wants some too." Tails points the camera to Manic and then back to Kristy as he walks over to get her. She jerks her eyes up to him as he puts his hand out for her to take. She gets it and walks her over to the scene. Krissy looks down at her sister enjoying herself.

Scourge smirks to her. "Wanna join?" he asks making her blush.

"Ummm..." she goes off as she tries to step back, but ends up bumping into Sonic behind her. She quickly turns around. "I-I.." she's a little more shy than her sister.

"So you want my bruh to fuck with ya?" Scourge says with a laugh, and at the same time he pulls his finger out and licks the cum off.

Krissy turns back around with her back to doesn't say a thing, but he moves his hands to her breast and pulls on her nipples getting them hard and erect. Her whole body heats up as her voice echoes in the room. Her body backs up on him and her hands move back to feel on his body and over his dick.

"Fuck yea, now we got a BroBang!" Scourge exclaims as Kristy cums hard and screams as she does. Cum sprays all on the floor and on his hands and some ever gets on Tails lense of the camera. She groans out as she lends her lower body down on the floor to rest a minute. Scourge squeezes her ass and smacks it making the spot he hit turn slightly red, and she screams for him to do it more.

"Damn."Tails says as he looks into the camera to see. "This girl is freaky." he says into the camera and laughing as he did.

Kristy turns to met his eyes, and smiles a horny smile. "I want it..."

"Well, I need to talk to him first!" a voice from behind them all catches their attention...

"Mina..." Sonic whispers lowly to himself as he sees her standing by the door. She's in a black spaghetti strap top, short dark green shorts, and boots. Even with simple outfit like that, she still looks pretty hot. Mina looks at them with an annoyed look as she waits for Sonic to come to her. He forgot he let her have a key to the house and already knows what she wanted to see him about.

"Well?" she pouts as she sees Kristy and rolls her eyes.

Manic whistles. "Baby mama alert!" he coughs and looks away as Sonic glares at him.

"Ummm..." Tails stops the camera for the moment. Silver is in a daze and doesn't even notice what's going on.

Scourge smirks and pulls Krissy to him. "Aww, Mina wanna join?" he asks sarstically.

Mina scoffs. "I just need to talk to Sonic. That's all. And I'll be making sure to mention this to Fiona." But Scourge only rolls his eyes and goes back to Kristy.

Sonic sighs. "Fine.." he lets go of Kristy, but she pulls back on him.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asks desperately making Mina wanna punch her in the face.

He calms her. "I'll be back." he says and turns her back to his friends. "Shadow, take care of her!"

Normally, Shadow wouldn't participate in the videos, unless he made an exception. Fortunately, he did this time...

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Mina go out into the hall far enough from the backroom so the guys couldn't hear them. By the expression on her face, Sonic could tell she's not that happy, but seems to hold back from showing it to him...<strong>

"Hi, Sonic.." she says first looking into his eyes.

"Hey." he said back showing some emotion.

"Well.. how you been lately?" her questions throw him off a little. But he remembers they haven't seen each other in almost a week since his last visit to see Adda, since he's been so busy lately.

"Good. What about you?" he asks.

She sees his arm still in its bandages. "Is your arm okay now?" she asks instead. He nods.

"Good. And the same. Adda's doing good too. She made a cute little drawing of her and you in the park." she says with a slight smile.

Sonic smiles too. "That's nice to hear..." he wants to ask why she decided to pay him a visit in the middle of shooting the next video. He knows what it's about, but he didn't want to make it too obvious.

Mina crosses her arms. "Yeah. I know. Anyway, I heard something really _strange_ yesterday, you know?"

He slowly nods. "Yeah. Scourge told me.." He remembers getting home that night. And there was Scourge, at the door, telling him Mina called his cell phone sounding mad as hell about what happened with him, Amy, and her friends. They joked with him saying that when Mina saw him, that she was going to get his ass. However, she is keeping her cool for the moment.

"So who's this girl I heard about punching my friend in the face? Apparently, she was out on a date with you too!" she demands to know.

"Only because your girls were flirting with me and she backed them off." Sonic sighs. "Why do you care?" he raises his voice, but not too much for his friends to hear.

"What! You're out on a date with some girl. And you're asking why do I care?" she sounds shocked.

"Yeah. I've been fucking all these other girls, and you don't care, so why you care about this _one_?" Sonic questions.

Mina rolls her eyes not believing him. " Yeah, right. And BECAUSE, none of them other ho's matter. This one does! You went OUT with this one. Which is obviously showing that you like her." she logically thinks and tells him. He looks at her strangely as if he didn't understand.

"So?" he looks away from her eyes, but she turns him back to her.

"Look at me. Did you buy her anything? ANYTHING at all?" she asks, but gets no answer. "See? You do like her! you even got shot for her." Apparently, the news about him getting shot that night is all over the city now.

Sonic shakes his head. "And? So what if I do?"

"I'm not having some other girl move in on my baby's daddy. And you know that." Mina tells him. "Especially, one that is clearly a threat." she says with anger in her tone.

_What the hell is her problem? She feels threatened by Amy? Well.. that would be normal considering how much I feel attracted to her, but..._

"Hey!" she snaps her fingers to get his attention. He really didn't feel like fighting with her right now.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Sonic says with slight annoyance.

Mina just hugs him. "No one is taking you from me. Not even that _bitch._" her exact word makes Sonic angry.

"What the fuck you call her that for!" he pulls back from her.

"What? What are you talking about? Why are you getting so mad about that?" Mina couldn't understand.

Sonic breathes hard and turns his back to her. "Nothing..." he realizes that he yelled at her. Mina only looks at him strangely cause he never raised his voice to her like that. EVER. She shakes it off, but secretly is growing more hatred toward this girl he might be seeing.

"Mmm... Well.. Are you still picking up Adda to go to the park tomorrow, while I go to work?" she asks still sounding a bit angry.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry." he turns back to her and kisses her forehead, but regretting it afterwards.

_Amy is still in my mind..._

After the talk, Sonic heads back to the room. Mina looks after him with her arms folded, but the turns the other way leaving too.

**In the backroom...**

Sonic could hear a girl's voice moaning and groaning loud and Scourge's voice too. He walks in to seeing his brother ramming into Kristy from behind and pulling on her long brown hair. Kristy is drooling and rubbing her pussy from behind screaming for him to go faster and he does. Scourge pulls her up from the floor by her legs as he falls back on the couch. She's faces away from him as he slides his dick back into her pussy. Tails zooms in once again on her face as she bounces on his dick.

"Ahhhh! Ahh. Ooohhh!" she whines and throws her head back as she moves her ass back and forth. She had her hands on his thighs as she rides him hard and deep. Scourge holds her by her waist guiding her up and down. She already came twice already and is already getting ready for her third climax.

"Mmm.." Sonic smirks as he walks back into the room.

"I see our boy survived!" Manic comments as he sees his brother walking back in. He changed the song... to._ ["Go Shawty" by Freak Nasty Presents Various Artists]_ He bobs his head to the beat of the music. Silver's smoke is out, and he laid back on the sofa doing the same as Manic.

"Yeahh. Yeahh." Sonic says as he walks back over to them.

Scourge is too in the moment to say anything to him as Kristy rides him faster. Sonic looks around for Krissy and sees her over with Shadow. Apparently, she's still waiting for him to come back. Shadow understood and waited with her until he did.

She gasps and runs to him. "Your back!" she hugs her naked body close to him. Sonic feels the blood rush down to his member and hardening, but not so much. Krissy is cute and all, but someone else kept prying at his mind.

"She wants you bro." Scourge says as Kristy has hopped off his dick and turned back around to suck on it. He rubs her face. "You see how good her sister is."

Sonic looks down at her for a moment seeing the look in Krissy's eyes.

"Or..." Scourge starts so say. "You still thinking about that Amy girl you took out yesterday."

His brother looks at him with an angry expression. "Yeah, Sonia told me a little about it.." Scourge tells him. "Care to spill the rest?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No. Just forget about it. It's over with now."

"Ha, is our brother really going soft over her?" Manic says looking at him too. They didn't hear about Tails yet. Luckily, Sonic kept quiet about that for now.

Shadow doesn't say anything. Deciding it's best not to say anything.

Sonic makes a fist and growls and still being careful about his one arm. _Ugh, fuck it!_ he takes Krissy by the arm and pulls her to the floor. Scourge smiles at his brother as Krissy starts to pull on his pants.

"Almost thought we lost ya bro!" he says gladly. ''Tails, make sure you get his too."

Kristy sucks down harder on Scourge's throbbing dick. She pulls herself up, and begins to rub his dick between her breasts as she sucks on the tip as it come up to her mouth.

"Awwww.. Shit!" he almost yells as he starts to breathe hard from the rush.

"Suckin like a pro!" Scourge exclaims as he groans feeling his climax nearing. He shoots off into her mouth as it fills with his sticky white essence. Most of it drips out of her mouth and onto her breasts as she tries to slurp all of it up. There's a satisfied gleam in his eyes as he looks into her face.

_All this is normal for all of us. Even working jobs for the mafia. Everything WAS normal. I'm used to it but... For some reason, I feel guilty about doing this. After being with Amy all day yesterday. But I can't let that get in the way of me being me in front of the_ guys...

Krissy has pulled down Sonic's pants and is already working her hands to his dick. She sees it already erect and pulls on it making him groan to her touch. It's not as hard as she wants it to be so she massages the top of it to get him there.

_She's still in my head. Fuckkkkkk... what is this, Amy, girl doing to me?_

Suddenly his dick perks up as a the beach scene cums back into his mind. Krissy stops and smiles up to him. "Ooooh. Getting harder for me, huh?" she asks with a horny tone as she strips him of his boxers. Sonic smirks to her making her think that she was right when she said that.

_Not for you, Krissy.. Not for you.._.

* * *

><p><strong>Around 50 miles from their farther into the city. The girls arrive at a tall office building, and they park in front. Rosy leads them to the door and they are stopped by a door two <strong>**guards. Once telling them who they are, the two men move aside and let the girls in. Inside, everything is pretty nice and clean looking, but there's a certain smell in the air. There were rather scary-looking men walking around and talking and handling private business, so they girls walk around them, and hop on an elevator. They stop at the top floor where their dad's office is. A large oak door down the hall has Aiello marked on it. Amy walks to and stops, but Rosy takes her hand...**

"It's okay, sis. I'm here with you." she says in a sincere tone. Rosy squeezes Amy's hand comfortingly.

"And us too!" Cream and the others say together.

_This is not a good idea..._

Amy sighs softly as she turns the doorknob on the door and pushes it open. In the room, they see an older man turned around in his seat facing a large open window. He seems to be on the phone, but talking in a low voice.

The girls stepped forward. "Dad." Rosy says.

Within a second, the chairs turns around and Joe ends his phone call. A warm smiles appears on his face. "My girls.."

Amy looks at him with a slight attitude as she stood in the back to watch. Joe gets up and walks toward them, Rosy greets him with a hug. "Hi daddy!" she says happily.

"My dear, Rosy." he hugs her back with a strong grip making her laugh.

"Hi, mister Aiello!" Creams says to have manners.

"Yeah, hello Mr. Aiello!" Chanel says also as she waves. Becky and Zero say hello too.

Joe laughs. "Girls, you can call me Joe, it's quite alright. Calling me mister reminds me that I'm getting old." he jokes. The girls laugh with.

"Well, I can call you father in law too!" Chanel tells him with a grin.

Joe chuckles and shakes his head. "You're still like that with my Amy, huh? Speaking of her.." he turns his attention to Amy who stood a few feet away from him. Her lips curved upward and her arms folded tells him that she still has issues with him. He sighs.

"Hi, Amy. Are you doing okay?" he asks with a hint of worry in his words.

"Yeah. I'm okay." her words short and simple.

"Well..." he walks over to her. "You know I was worried when I heard about it. I thought something bad happened to you." he explains.

Amy sighs lowly as she turns slightly away from his gaze. "I see..." she has nothing much to say, even if he did worry.

"How do you think it happened?" she then asks.

"I..." he knows what she means for him to say. "Yesterday, some idiot ransacked this place and stole a photo I had hidden in my desk drawer. I figured some person snucked in and got it.

She scoffs. "And why do you think they did that? Cuz they knew we were here, that's why!" she answers her own question to prove a point. "And all because someone found out.."

"Amy, listen, I know you're upset. And you have every right to be, but-" Amy cuts her father off.

"You're right, I have every right! I almost got killed over you. Me and Rosy." her voice starts to break. "All because of what you've done most of your life. Even when we were kids."

She brings back the awful memory Rosy and her shared when they were kids, and followed him that fateful day to the warehouse. Cream and the other girls know of it from Rosy telling them, and they all get a sad look on their face. Joe holds his head as he tries to move closer to her.

"I'm sorry for that. I truly am, but the past is the past. You just have to move on." he tries to convince her of that, but she wont budge.

"No." she shakes her head. "I can't..." she says in a low voice. He moves to touch her shoulder, but she turns her head. "I don't understand why mom even still loves you.." these words strike him hard, and he almost coughs up.

"Amy!" Rosy is slightly shocked. The others too, but Amy keeps looking away from them all.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I can't!" Amy turns and runs out of the office and down the hall. The girls try to go after her, but Joe stops them.

"But Joe!" Becky objects.

Joe just walks back to his desk and takes a seat. Rosy steps to him, but he waves he off. "Let her go. She'll be fine."

"B-but?" Rosy doesn't understand.

"One day, she'll see the answer she's looking for to that question. Until then, leave her be." he says in a low tone. "It may be sooner than she thinks..."

"What do you mean by that?" Rosy asks him as she stands in front of his desk...

**Outside, Amy runs down the street far as possible to get away from the building. Tears flow from her eyes as she slows to a stop about 3 blocks away...**

_Who the hell does he? I can't forget any of that, it's burned into my memory forever to haunt me..._

She keeps walking ad bumps into someone turning the corner. "Ahh!" she falls onto to the ground.

"Ooooouch!" Amy rubs her back and opens her eyes to see a girl standing above her. "_Mina.._" she says her name soft.

Mina is bending down with her hand stretched towards Amy. "Need some help?" she asks. Amy nods and takes her hand as Mina helps her to her feet.

"Thanks..." Amy dusts herself off.

Mina nods slowly and then smiles. "It okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." she notices Amy's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Amy quickly nods. "I was just walking by myself trying to get someone off my mind." assuring her.

"Oh, okay. I'm Mina by the way. And you?" Mina asks with a comforting smile.

_I can assume her friends told her about me, but she doesn't seem to know what I look like._ Amy figures.

"My name is..." she tell Mina her knowing, because she knew Mina would figure it out. "I..."

Mina looks at her strangely. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" she asks again, but this time wanting a true answer.

"It's just.." Amy starts, but just then the two turn to hear a loud voice.

"There she is!" Chanel yells.

Chanel jogs over to them and to Amy. "Girl, we were so worried about you!"

Amy looks at her and silently thanks Chanel in her mind for showing up at the right time. "I'm sorry. I just had to get away for a sec."

"Ugh, I see!" Chanel notices Mina there. "Oh, hey. Who are you?"

"I'm Mina, I just bumped into your friend there by accident, and got worried about her." Mina tells her.

Chanel snaps her head toward May. "Aww, you're sad, Am-" Amy jabs her in the side. "Oww!"

Amy covers for her. "I'm sorry, Mina. But we have to get going now, I hear my sister calling for us!" Chanel looks at her sharply.

"Oh, okay. See ya around." Mina goes to leave back on her way to the place she's originally headed to, and Amy and Chanel head back to her dad's building. A few feet away, Mina turns back to see them leaving. _Mmm... that girl... _feeling as if she knew her or heard of her from somewhere.

With that, she turns around thinking nothing of it, but still felt like something was weird about that girl...

**Back at the car...**

"That really hurt! Why you hit me?" Chanel complains in the backseat. Cream laughs asking what happned.

"It's nothing, she's just being a big baby." Amy says as she pulls on her seat belt. She checks her mirrors and sees Chanel sticking her tongue at her. "Such a baby!" she giggles.

Rosy pulls up beside her side of the car, and rolls down her window. Amy does the same. "Yeah?"

"Since you're feeling better, where you wanna go?" she asks while Zero sits in the passenger seat.

Amy laughs and thinks for a minute. "Well.."

Zero blurts out. "How about shopping?" she suggests.

"Haha. No. Amy has done enough shopping already." Becky says from the backseat. The girls agree.

"Then what should we do?" Cream hears her stomach growling. "How about some lunch, I'm hungry!" she rubs her tummy.

They didn't eat before they left that morning, so they were all thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. Lets drive around and see what's open." Rosy tells them the plan. So they take off back into the main city and drive around looking for a good place to eat out. It's a little while before they find the perfect little cafe. The Mandarin Oriental Miami Cafe Sambal. This smart - casual waterfront restaurant offers both indoor and al fresco dining with stunning views overlooking the sparkling waters of Biscayne Bay. Which the girls love.

They park and find seats over by the view of the sparkling Biscayne Bay. "This is amazing..." Cream says as she sits down.

"No kidding." Rosy agrees. They were only 4 chairs to a table, so she, Zero, and Becky sit close to Amy's table.

A families black Lynx waiter walks over to take their orders. "Hi, may I take your... Oh, it's you girls again."

Cream and Amy are the only ones to recognize him. "Phoenix?" the name familiar. "You work here?" He's wearing a standard black pants, white cuffed shirt, black shoes, and a short white apron (not like chefs) with pockets holding a notepad and pen. _He works here? Really? Must be an cover-up job for what he's really involved in. _Amy thinks to herself.

"Yeah. Surprising isn't it?" he laughs and notices the other girls. "I assume these are your friends?"

"Yes. This is Chanel, Becky, Zero, and my twin, Rosy." Amy tells him.

"Wow. That's a lot of girls." he laughs again. "And your twin, huh? Looks hot like you!" Rosy blushes a little and so does Amy.

"T-thanks." she says smiling.

Phoenix nods. "So I heard what happened after you ran off from the bar. Sorry to hear that. Thank God, Sonic was there to get him." he remembers learning from the guys that night.

Amy blushes and looks down. "Yeah.. I know." her voice small. She was kinda shy about it, he could tell.

"Ahhh... Sorry about that. Anyway, can I take your orders, Ladies?" he quickly changes the subject.

Cream grabs a menu off the table and quickly looks through it. "All this looks so yummy..." she licks her lips. Her friends laugh at her.

"Your hungry ass." Chanel jokes.

Amy turns to Phoenix for an answer. "What would you recommend?"

"Well.." he taps his head for an answer. "The Crunchy Cashew Chicken Salad is always good for first timers to try!" he remembers.

"Nice. Sounds good to me!" Amy wants that.

"Mmm... Me too." Rosy wants it also making Amy turn to smile at her.

He writes the two orders down on his notepad. "Drinks?" and they both say a light sweet tea at the same time, and burst out laughing. "Ha. Like twins always do." he writes it down and asks the others for their orders.

Becky places her menu down. "Honey Miso Charred Hamachi, please." she adds. "And a lemonade.

Phoenix nods. "Nice choice." and he winks at her as he finishes writing it down. She smiles.

Zero orders the Buddhist Noodle Rolls, and a Pepsi drink. "Your turn Chanel." she says as they all turn their attention to the cat next to Amy.

"I want that Rendang Beef Short Rib." Chanel reads of the menu. "And a large Coco Cola."

"You eat like a man, I swear!" Amy says to her looking at her face.

Chanel shrugs. "So, I'm hungry as crap right now." as she says this she rubs her tummy and groans loudly.

"Haha. And you miss Cream?" Phoenix asks.

Cream looks up to him. "Mmm.. just get me the Pad Thai, please. And just water thank-you." she hands the menu to him and he takes it and the rest of the menus on the table.

"Good. I'll be back soon with your drinks." he tells them and leaves.

"Wow. He was really cute. Aww, Amy you cheating on your boyfriend?" Zero teases making Amy sigh loud to drown out Zero's remark. "Don't try to hide it girl! We all know it."

Amy shakes her head. "No.." Just then Phoenix comes back with their drinks and leaves again to see about their meals. She takes a sip of her tea. "Just be quiet, Zero." she says with a laugh.

"Now you know I can't do that, hun." Zero says. Telling the truth about that.

The girls talk and chat until their meals come back, hot and ready. "Mmm.. Its soooooooooooo good." Cream says taking a bite of her spicy noodles. She slurps up a noodle as it hangs out of her mouth.

"Hey, she gonna suck up her boyfriend, Tails, like that too!" Zero says into Becky's ear as Cream coughs up.

"Shut-up!" Cream says playfully.

As they eat and finish their fabolous meals, Phoenix comes back with the check and places it in front of Amy. It reads: $515.48

"What the Fuc-!" Becky and Chanel both say when Amy reads out the price. Phoenix laughs at their reaction.

"I know right? This place is expensive." he now decides to mention to them. As they try to figure out a way to pay that much. Phoenix stops them. "Hey, I'll pay it for ya." he says gladly.

"Really?" Rosy asks not believing him.

Phoenix raises an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, really. Don't worry about it. Everything's on me." he takes the bill back, and pulls out a couple hundreds from his back pocket. "See?"

The girls all look at one another. "So you're involved in that family, we heard about?" Zero asks in a low voice. Cream and Amy already knew the answer.

He nods confirming it. "Yeah, but not so loud. People may hear. You know?" Zero nods and moves in closer to hear him talking low. "I'm just working this job to keep undercover." he tells them. "Not much I can say else right now."

"I see. It's okay." Zero says as she grabs her drink from in front of her. "What about that Sonic guy?" Amy looks to her with an angry look, but she just shrugs. "Just wondering.."

Phoenix stops picking up their dishes. "Sonic? Oh yeah, he's Tony's son, along with Scourge and Manic. And his sister, Sonia."

"They're like the head of everything, along with their dad sort of. Tony owns most of Miami so they're pretty much famous around here. They own clubs, bars, stores, and even strip clubs, and other shit like that." he tells them more as they listen closely.

"Their dad may be mean as hell, but he does provide a lot for his kids. Like Bangbros." he adds.

"Bangbros?" Chanel says arching her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Their world-widely viewed porn site, you know?" he assumes they already knew about it. "In fact, Sonic and the rest are out filming a new video!" he says with a laugh.

_What..._ Amy looks at him with disbelief... _I can't believe it..._

Rosy and the girls look toward Amy who's looking down at her hands in her lap. "Amy...? Are you okay?" Rosy gets up to see about her, but Amy shakes her head.

"I'm fine!" she yells and gets up from the table. Her friends yell after her, but it's no use. She moves past people and waiters to get away from the others so they wont see her cry.

_That asshole, how dare he do this to me after yesterday. That time with us talking, those mean girls, his sister at the store. Even the time of the beach. He was just using me.. I..._ Amy rounds a corner and stops leaning her back against it. She bends over letting the tears fall onto the concrete and her sandals. Thankfully, not that many people were around to see.

_Why am I even crying like this? I don't love him. He's involved in the stuff just like my stupid dad. But still.. I still feel like I like him even after learning it from Phoenix.. What's wrong with me.._ She's so busy in her thoughts that she doesn't notice an all too familiar van pulling up from across the way.

**Bangbros van. The guys are dropping the girls, Kristy and Krissy off at some random location. Manic, Tails, Sonic, And Scourge in the van. Shadow and Silver got called off to some important mission. Scourge opens the van for them to get out and they did waving bye, and say they'll see them later.. **

"Haha. Fat chance.." Scourge says under his breath as they walks away.

Sonic sighs and sits back in his seat feeling guilty about the whole thing. "Man, you still guilty about this?" Scourge asks him.

His brother just shrugs. "Scourge, you know he is." Manic says from the driver seat in the front.

"Hey!" Scourge notices something out the window. "Is that your girl over there?" he points.

In a flash, Sonic looks to see Amy bent down on the ground as she leans back on a wall across the street. "What the..." he jumps out of the van.

Hey, where you going?" Scourge yells after him, but Sonic doesn't answer as he crosses the street.

"There he go acting like a pussy again.." Scourge complains. Tails looks too, but shakes his head.

"Aww, Scourge lighten up. She looking kinda sad right now, you know?" Tails says to him. Manic kind of has to agree with Tails on this one.

"Whatever.." Scourge said as he lays back in his seat.

_Once you find a girl you really like, Scourge. Then and always then will you understand.._

**Sonic makes it across the street over to Amy. He notices the she's wearing the outfit he got her yesterday and smiles. She doesn't notice him until...**

"Amy?" his voice startles her. She looks up to him quickly and away again. But he sees her slightly reddened eyes from the crying. "Are you okay?" he asks as he goets down beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Leave me alone..." her voice sounds cracked and uneven.

"What? Why?" he asks not believing what she said.

She gets up to leave. "It's not important. So just leave me alone!" she yells, but she gets pinned against the wall by him. She blushes feeling his body close to hers. His breathing warm.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks again demanding an answer now.

Amy sighs and tries not to look him in the eye, but can't help it. She looks into his deep green eyes, and sees her love for him, and can't help but cry again. "W-where were you today?" She leaves out seeing Mina

He doesn't understand. "Wait. What?"

She shakes her head. "You were doing another video weren't you?" she looks down as she says this.

_The Fuck.. How she knew? _Sonic, feeling in an awkward position, holds her head up to look into her face. "Look, I was.. But that doesn't mean I didn't feel guilty about it." he tries to say.

Amy just nods slowly, but he could tell she has a hard time believing it. "Ames.. please..." he holds her sides tight.

"What.. Did you say Ames?" she says in a low voice. "A nickname for me?"

"Huh? Yeah. I guess so.." he chuckles a little as he receives a smile from her. He pulls her to him into a warm hug. "I'm sorry for that.. I really am.."

_Really? _Amy wipes her tears away, "I'm okay. I just over reacted.."

Sonic shakes his head. "No, I gotta make it up to you. So.. I'm taking you out again tomorrow, iight?"

"Really?" She looks at him strangely with a grin.

"Yeah." But he remembers he has to take Adda out to the park. "But would you mind if I bring someone along?"

Amy nods slightly. "Sure. it's okay." she tilts her head and sees a van parked across the street. "I see they're waiting for you..." she says with a smile.

Sonic looks back to see too. "Yeah, I know. So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he says, but not before pushing her back against the wall and embracing her with a loving kiss as his hands traveled all around her body. Touching all her curves and getting firm holding around her waist. He tastes the sweet tea on her tongue before stopping himself from getting too excited.

"Mmm... I see you just had lunch." he guesses.

"Y-yeah, I was with Rosy and the girls out to lunch today.." she says with a huge blush.

Sonic gently rubs the side of her face brushing away the remaining tears. "I see. I gotta go now, so I'll see ya then.." he kisses her again, before she turns to head back to the cafe, she turns and waves to him with a huge smile on her face.

_I still like him.. I still love him.. even after he confessed it to me. He even regretted doing it. Mmm... what's becoming of me? _Amy thinks as she sees her friends rushing up to her in a hurry...

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Chanel jumps on her nearly making her fall back.

"Calm down Nel. Jeez." Zero says crossing her arms. Chanel only sticks her tongue at her.

Phoenix walks up to her. "I'm sorry, if what I said got you upset." he apologizes.

"No, it's okay.." Amy tells him. "I'm perfectly okay now." Rosy puts her arm around her.

_More than you guys know..._

* * *

><p><strong>End Chappie. Yet another good chapter! (I hope)<strong>

**I was busy on another story, so I got back to this one in time, xD**

**See-ya, ;)**


	7. Chapter 5 Part One

**Sorry for the long wait, :P  
><strong>

**Ugh, but anyway I got it back to this chapter, YAY ME! **

**BTW: Thanklessness for the motivation, it really helped! ;]  
><strong>

**And here we go...! Unfortunately, I couldn't make it as long as I wanted to, (sucks right? I know, -.-)  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: Bangbros: Chapter 5 Part One  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting late now, so the girls head back to the house, where Amy tells them what happened when she ran off from the restaurant. Once again, they gather in the living room to listen...<strong>

"He really said that?" Cream asks as she crosses her legs up on the sofa.

Amy nods her head slowly and smiling just thinking about it. "Yes..." Rosy lets out a laugh making Amy look at her with an annoyed look. "What's so funny?"

Rosy stops and looks to her. "You say you don't _love_ him, but you clearly do." Amy tries to speak, but she interrupts her half-way through.

"Nooo! Don't try to deny it! You're going out with him even when he was out doing you-know-what today!" her sister tells her. Amy looks away for a second remembering then back to Rosy. "See? I'm right, aren't I?" Amy rolls her eyes, but she can't say no or deny it.

"So where is he taking you?" Zero asks as she leans on the arm of the sofa.

"Ummm... I don't really know." Amy tells her as she begins to think of it and shrugs at the same time. "But he said he's bringing someone along with us." she adds.

All of her friend girls, including her sister and cousin, look to her at once. "_Someone_?" Zero says slowly and emphasizing the word.

Amy rolls her eyes again, "Yeah, so what?"

"That someone could be **ANYBODY**." Becky adds to Zero accusation.

"How?" Amy asks. _What are they getting at?_

Zero stands up and walks over to Amy. She puts her hand on her shoulder and receives a strange look from Amy as well. "Never mind. Just be careful tomorrow when you're out again. We don't want a thing like club to happen again." she walks off laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy calls after Zero as she heads for the stairs to go to her bedroom. Becky follows behind her the same way.

Zero keeps walking and waves back to her. "Goodnight, Sweetie!" and with that, they are both gone. Chanel, Cream, Amy, and Rosy are left in the living room now. Rosy shakes her head.

"She's right, you know?" she agrees.

Amy looks to her sister. "About being careful?"

Cream nods. "Yeah. That incident at the club, could happen again. And he wanted to tell you that, but... you ran out..." she says the last part softly.

Amy sighs and holds her head. _Of course. It was his fault anyway._ Her sister calls her name to get her attention. "Huh?"

"I was saying that you should watch your back tomorrow, okay?" Rosy starts to say again and folds her arms. "I wont be there to look over you."

"Or me." Chanel adds with a frown.

The look on her face makes Cream giggle. "Yeah, so Sonic will be her _protector_, right?"

Amy lets out a soft laugh. "Right... I know." her voice sounding a bit shaky and embarrassed. Chanel gets up and hugs her.

"Goodnight, Boo." and she is gone following Cream who also hugs her goodnight, minus the boo part. Rosy walks to her sister and hugs her tight.

"I know how you feel, but everything will be okay." her words give Amy some comfort as she rests her head on Rosy's shoulder.

_I wish you could come with us. Then I might wont be scared with that other unknown person coming along. _

"Come on, lets get you to bed early, so you can be ready for tomorrow!" Rosy pulls her along upstairs. Amy laughs as Rosy pushes her up the stairs, down the hall, and into her bedroom.

"Night, girl." Rosy shuts her door and heads to her own room. Amy sighs deeply as she looks around her room, and tilts her head.

_Might as well pick an outfit, while I'm still up..._

She goes over to her, seemingly billions of, shopping bags and bends down to her knees to look through them. Being lazy, she hasn't really gotten around to sort the out and put them in her closet. Just as she's about to give up and try again tomorrow, she spots something hiding under a shoe box. She carefully pulls it out and gasps.

_It's perfect! _

A pink and purple abstract print designed GB Belted High-Low Dress. Amy takes it and stand up and goes to her full-length mirror. She holds the dress in front of her. It is a little longer in the back (stopping at her knees), and shorter in the front (stopping at her mid-thigh). It's ruffled at the bottom, and a little around the top. It looks perfect for anything or anywhere Sonic could be taking her tomorrow.

"Yes!" she accidentally screams out. She drops the dress and covers her mouth.

**Next door to her room...**

"I know you're _excited_, Amy. But GO TO BED!" Rosy yells as she knocks on Amy's wall making her jump.

Amy silently laughs to herself as she picks up the dress and hugs it to her body.

_Oh, you have no idea..._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day... Early in the morning... At Sonic's and the family's house. They were already up and dressed for today's trip. Both boys dark blue and dark green. The dark blue one wearing a white and red Angry Birds tank top, a black Old Cardigan with white designs on the upper portion of it designed by a well-known clothing line, black skinny jeans with a chain around the belt, black and white Nike kicks, and a silver chain around his neck. His brother wore a similar outfit, but with flame designs on his cardigan, a white flame formed on the side of his shoes, and shades sit on top of his head.<br>**

"Shit, man... Do I have to?" a familiar voice asks.

"Yeah, man. You know Mina told on you, dumbass." another voice responds.

Scourge scowls as he walks downstairs along with Sonic. Today. Sonic is taking his little girl out for the whole while Mina is at work. Scourge got pulled along with him, because of Mina mentioning yesterday to Fiona. Of course, she would do that to get back at him. So Scourge is going with Sonic to pick their kids up from the girls' house and then their off to Amy's and her friends' house.

"Be right back in a min." Sonic goes back upstairs to grab something out of his room.

"Yeah, Yeah.." Scourge shrugs as he stands by the front door waiting.

It's not like Scourge didn't wanna see his baby boy, he really did. But Mina used that as a way to get back at him. He hates the way Mina used Fiona and his son against him like that thinking she was getting back at him. Obviously, it didn't work with his son, but with Fiona... Oh yeah.

_Having her bitching me out again. Not cool. _He sighs as Sonia walks in carrying a bowl of cereal and drops down on the sofa.

"Awwww, what's wrong, Scourgie?" she asks teasingly.

Scourge gets irritated. "Stop calling me that! And nothing."

Sonia eats some of her cereal. "You going with Sonic on his date with that Amy girl?" she asks then.

He sighs. "WELL, we have to take Adda and Razor with us, so yeah. Why?"

She shrugs. "Just wondering... Does she even know about you guys' kids?"

"The fuck that I know. You ask em." He says to her in a annoyed tone. _Like I really know what he's been telling her... _He shakes his head.

Sonia just rolls her eyes as she flips on the T.V. "Fine, I'll just wait for him to come down."

"Mmmhmmm..." Scourge leans against the front door with his arms crossed.

**Upstairs, Sonic went back to his room. And is looking for something in his special closet behind a picture frame he took off the wall. Behind it is a locked case, so he pulls out a key from his back pocket. It unlocks and hisses as he pulls open the heavy metal door. Inside it are state-of-the-art hand guns, bullets, and pistols. All encased in a nice, blue velvet interior. There are a total of 20 in his collection at the moment and the others are elsewhere...  
><strong>

"Nice..." one catches his eye, and he takes out the Chrome Beretta Semi-Automatic '98. "Mmm.. This should do. At least for now." he decides.

He suddenly turns to hear a voice calling to him."Hey, what the hell you doing up here?" his brother walks into his room seeing Sonic's gun collection open.

Scourge smirks. "Oh, you packing today too, huh?" he says offhandedly.

Sonic looks at him with a confused stare then realizes. "So you thinking it also?"

"Duh. Remember the club?" Scourge laughs. "Next time shit like that happens, be ready."

Sonic nods knowingly and tossed him one of his guns from the collection to him. "Just in case."

His brother catches it and slides it in the back of his pants securely. Sonic does the same, and he locks up his safe again. And the two head on out. Downstairs, Sonia is still watching T.V. and still eating her cereal. She looks up to see the two heading out the door, and stops them for a second.

"Heyyyyy! Where exactly are you guys going?" she asks in a loud voice to get their attention. Successfully. Scourge groans loud as he smacks his head.

Sonic stops at the door. "To the park. Where else? You know Adda has been dying to go again."

_Oh yeah. I remember now! _Sonia smiles to herself.

She remembers Adda saying that all the time when she was at their house one weekend and almost got tired hearing it. She recalls Adda sneaking up on Sonic while he was cleaning on of his guns, and when she yelled out "I wanna go to uncle's AMUSEMENTTTTTTTTT PARKKKKKKKKK!" Sonic jumped and the gun went off and the bullet shot right through the ceiling right where the bathroom was. Manic was in there (And asleep on the toilet for some reason, o.o), and the bullet shot in there causing him to suddenly wake up and pull out his gun from his back pocket and started yelling. "Who is hell sneaking up on me in this damn bathroom!"

Downstairs, the family heard him and were crying laughing so hard. Adda laughed too, but kept asking could she go to the laughs remembering that.

"Right. What about Razor?" she wonders about him too.

Scourge shrugs. "Who knows. We'll see if and WHEN we get there." Sonia looks at him funny. "What? You still damn trying to talk and we have to go before they cuss us out for being late."

Sonia rolls her eyes. "But wont it be awkward?" Scourge looks to her confused. "You know? Sonic being on a date with her, and his kid along... Then there's you and Razor there... Just being there.." she laughs and almost drops her bowl on the floor.

"HA. HA. HA." Scourge fakes laugh and turns his back to her. "Very funny, smart ass."

"Aww, come on." she laughs again, as she picks herself up. "Oh, wait! You can go with her twin. It would be perfect!" she realizes.

Scourge almost coughs up. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You know? Ummm... I forgot..." she can't quite remember.

Sonic sighs. "You mean Rosy, right?"

She quickly nods and snaps her finger. "Yeah!" she eats more of her cereal. "It would SOOOO work out." she thinks aloud.

Scourge raises his eyebrow. "What are you getting at?" he asks crossing his arms, and his foot half-way out the door.

"Ooh, I'm just saying... Maybe you can find a _nice_ girl, and not just _fuck_ her when you first met her." she emphasizes. "Like Sonic did." she adds.

Scourge shakes his head. "We'll see!" and without another word about it. He's out the house. Sonia looks after him and sighs deeply.

Before Sonic goes too. "Hey..." he slowly turns to her again. "Make sure he actually _talks_ to her, and not just try to hit on her."

"You mean Rosy and him?" he asks. She nods yes.

"Duh, She's gonna have to go with you guys! Can't you see that, dummy?" She pouts at him not knowing.

Sonic only laughs and thinks about it. "Yeah. You're right." Before shutting the door. "By the way, Manic is with the others on a job, and he may need your help with something, so keep your phone on." he warns her.

She nods. "Iight, and you too! Remember the club!" she yells as he shuts the door, but he still heard her every word."So be careful."

"Yeah, I hear ya!"

**Outside, Scourge waits by Sonic's car as he walks up...**

"She finally stopped talking, huh?" he says with a chuckles as Sonic beeps the car button to unlock the doors. His car is big enough to hold all of them in and any things they may have or get.

Sonic laughs with him. "Yeah, man. Let's get going." They both get in, and Sonic starts up his car as the engine runs smoothly. Scourge slides in his favorite CD in the mix player as the blue and red lights flashed on his dashboard. Sonic pulls out the driveway onto the road, and eases his foot on the gas pedal. His brother turns up the volume as the bass sounds throughout the car, and you can hear it outside. A nice, clean sound from his car's speakers...

_**[In Paris- Kanye West And Jay Z]**  
><em>

_[Will Ferrell From Blades of Glory]_

_We're gonna skate to one song and one song only _

_[Jay-Z Deep Slow Voice]_

_Ball so hard muhfuckas wanna fine me_

_[Jay-Z]_

_So I ball so hard muhfuckas wanna fine me _

_But first n***** gotta find me _

_What's 50 grand to a muhfuka like me_

_ Can you please remind me? _

_Ball so hard _

_This shit crazy _

_Ya'll don't know that don't shit phase me_

_The Nets could go 0-82 and I look at you like this shit gravy Ball so hard_

Scourge leans back in his seat as the music plays loud. "You know we gone have to cut it off when the kids get in." Scourge just shrugs knowingly as Sonic takes off. He quickly pulls out his phone from his pocket, and texts a number...

**Sonic: Ayee, Make suree to pack sum u Cann Swim in****, Babe, K?  
><strong>

He presses "SEND" and in a few seconds, he gets a reply...

** Amy: Likee a bikini?**

Sonic smiles and replies back...

**Sonic: Duhh, what else? Unless you** **goin Go in nakedd! ;)  
><strong>

A message from her...

**Amy: Haha, veryy funni, And iight.. Do u mind that Rosyy is coming widd me? :/  
><strong>

He looks over to his brother, Scourge, who is still listening and bobbing his head to the music. He smirks.

**Sonic: No Problem**...

_Mmm... That works out perfectly.  
><em>

**First to Mina's house...**

_*Knock*Knock*Knock* _After the first couple of knocks the front door a white two-story house opens, and standing there to greet Sonic is... Adda.

"DADDY" he holds his arms out as she jumps to him in big hug. She has her Italian accent from her dad, but Sonic doesn't really like to use his accent that often. Sonic hugs his daughter and sees her dressed in cute yellow shorts, a white and red top saying "Angry Birds", and the new Nike white shoes he brought her some weeks ago. Her long purple hair is done a braided ponytail down her back. She looks to him with her pretty eyes and smiles showing off her white teeth.

_Like daughter, like father. I suppose... x3_

"How's my little Adda?" Sonic asks as he picks her up.

Adda giggles. "I'm fine daddy!" she pecks his cheek lovingly. "Are we going to the park today!" she sounds very excited as she squeezes her arms around his neck.

"Dad, what happened to your arm!" she asks rubbing it. The touch makes him wince a little, but he's tough enough to handle.

"Nothing, Daddy just got shot.." he says, but then adds. "I'm okay, see?" trying to make her happy.

Adda shakes her head. "Sure you are!" with a big smile too.

Sonic laughs trying to calm her down.

"I see she's happy to see you." Mina, dressed in her slim nurse's uniform for work, comes to the door. Even in that, she still was very pretty to see. Sonic smiles to see her there. Mina folds her arms and leans against the door.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asks her to be polite.

Mina rolls her eyes. "I'm FINE." she laughs. "Adda?"

Her daughter looks back to her. "Yesssss, Mama?"

"You be good today, alright?" Mina steps to her and rubs Adda's head.

"I will, mommie! Don't worry, okay?" she asks her mom too. She's a very smart kid for her age.

Mina laughs and nods. "Okay, dear. And don't forget this!" she goes back inside her house and hands the bubbly 5 year old a bag she could carry.

Adda jumps down from Sonic's holds and takes it. "Thanks Mommie!" she puts it on her shoulder and races to the car as she swings her arms by her side, and at the same time she waves bye. "Byeeee!"

At the car, Scourge smiles and turns down the music. He gets out the car to hug his niece. "Uncle Scourgiee!" she giggles. She's like the only one allowed to even call him that.

"What's up, Adda." he says while hugging her back.

Adda giggles. "Going to the PARKKKKKKK!" she yells in his face almost making him fall back.

Scourge keeps his balance as he picks her up. "I know, I know. Calm down." he says chuckling.

Adda pokes her lips out. "Well when your 5 years old again, call me! And THEN and ONLY THEN you'll know why I'm so excited!" she says smartly. He just laughs as he opens the back door for her to get in.

At the door, Mina giggles hearing her. "Hope you have fun." she says to Sonic who nods.

"Yeah, have a good one." he hugs her and kisses her lips to be nice again making her blush lightly. Funny, he doesn't really feel anything when he kisses her just then, but he shrugs it off.

"Oh, and one more thing." Mina hands him another bigger bag filled with stuff for Adda.

"What the hell.." he says with a short laugh as he take it from her.

Mina shakes her head. "You know how Adda is, so this is just in case." Sonic knows what she meant by that as he heads to the car to see Adda already strapped in the backseat. He climbs in the front seat. Adda rolls down the window to yell.

"Byees Mommieee!" she waves widely out the window until Sonic tells her to get back inside. Mina waves as they drive off to go to the next house.

**In front of Mina's house...**

"DAD!" Razor slams open the door and jumps on Scourge making him fall on his back. Razor, also five, resembles more like his dad. Lighter green quills, blue-ish eyes, Scourge pats his son his head seeing him wearing a similar Angry Birds shirt as he, Sonic, and Adda were wearing. Also, short baggy-like jeans and Jordan kicks. _Are we all wearing the same shirt today, or what?_

_This is not creepy at all..._ Scourge grins to himself as Fiona, dressed in fitness instructor uniform, walks to the door holding a bag for him and Razor to take. He has to admit, she still look as hot as ever. But on her face is a noticeable scowl.

He laughs. "Something wrong?" asking teasingly.

"You know what you did." Fiona rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Razors looks to his mother and asks what's wrong, but she just shakes her head.

"Nothing, sweetie. But you be on your best behavior today, and don't be fighting with Adda, okay?" she sighs as Razor looks back to the car.

"She's going too?" he asks in a almost childish tone.

Scourge bends down and rubs his head. "Yeah, but don't worry. Some of your male friends will be at the park, so you wont be stuck with her that long." he knows that his son almost always is messing with his cousin about something. And they end up arguing and fighting, but sometimes, it gets kinda funny to see them act that way.

Razor folds his arms. "Okayyyyyyy. Bye mom!" he runs toward the car leaving them alone. Fiona still looks at him with the same annoyed look making Scourge groan aloud.

"Ughh, what is it?" he asks again.

"What were you doing yesterday?" she asks as she looks him in the eye.

Scourge curses Mina for telling on him again. "Uuuuh, don't feel like talking about that!" he quickly says. And before she could speak back at him, he pulls her from the door and into a kiss that makes her shiver down her spine. He pulls back and smirks at her.

"Seeya." he takes off for the car and jumps inside. "Man drive, hurry up!" making Sonic laugh and the kids, in the backseat, too.

Fiona still stands at the door in a daze. She keeps her balance on the door. The car starts to pull off, and she shakes her head and gets back in her right mind.

"Ahhhh, Scourge! Your ASS it mine later!" she screams out as the neighbors are on their way to work, and they stop to stare strangely at her.

**In the car now, on the way to Amy and the girls' house. Razor is bothering Adda in the backseat by poking her arm repeatedly...**

"Don't touch me." she shrugs his arm off. Razor only smiles and does it again. "Stop touching me." she says again as she tries to scoot over, but the seatbelt prevents her from doing so.

He touches her arm again as he snickers. "Don't you touch meeeee!" she tells him again. Sonic and Scourge in the front seats try to keep their laughs in as Razor keeps bothering her.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me!" she hits Razor in the face making him scream back at her.

"Dad, she hit me!" he says as he pushes her and she does him back.

Scourge looks back at them. "Stop touching her and she will!"

"Can I hit her back?" he asks as she rolls her eyes.

Sonic sighs. "No, Razor, she's a girl." he says firmly.

Razor shakes his head hard. "No, she's not! She doesn't have those balloons on her chest like mommie does!" Sonic nearly stops the car as he heard him. Scourge's eyes go big as his brother looks at him knowingly. Scourge swears he didn't get that from him.

"Ewwww, Razor's a pervertt, Dad!" Adda screams at the top of her lungs.

"Shut-up! No, I'm not. You're just mad you're not girl!" he screams back at her.

Sonic feels a headache coming on as he slow the car. Through all the yelling, he makes it to Amy's house. Adda looks and peeks up from the window.

"Daddy? Where are we?" she asks noticing this isn't the park yet.

_She and Razor stop fighting... for the moment..._

Sonic smiles as he sees the front door opening and Amy waving him in. "Just come with me." He tells Scourge to get the kids out while, he heads up to the house. Waiting for him stands Amy and Chanel, of course by the stairwell...

Wearing the GB Belted High-Low Dress that fits tight around her chest, waist, and hips shaping them perfectly, a black belt under her chest hugging her stomach, pink, purple, and brownish feather earrings, cute light brown sandals with grey designs on the top, matching bracelets on each wrist, her mothers' pearl necklace, and an anklet. She has light dark pinkish eyeshadow (waterproof), light gloss, and the aura of soft petals. Her hair is braided again, and down her left side. In her hand is a medium sized tote bag marked "Nike" on the side in white letters.

In Sonic's eyes, and probably many more, she looks absolutely stunning. She smiles gently as Chanel tugs her arm.

"Isn't she cute?" she gleams happily as she rests her head on her shoulder.

Sonic shakes his head making Chanel glare at him. "No? What do you mean no!" she sounds offended. He only laughs and Amy laughs too.

"No, what I mean is, she's more than just cute... She's beautiful." he says sweetly making Amy blush lightly.

"Who's beautiful, Daddy!" Adda runs in the house and hugs Sonic on his pants leg as she sees the two girls who are new to her. Chanel's mouth is wide open in disbelief, but Amy only smiles as she realizes that Adda is the person Sonic was talking about bringing along...

_She's so cute..._

Sonic bends down to his daughter. "Adda, this is my friend, Amy, and her friend, Chanel." he remembers.

Adda looks at her dad and pouts. "Yeah, right!" she says as she looks at Amy then to Chanel. Her eyes are fixed on Amy for a long time.

"Ummmm..." Amy is a little scared by her eyes are on her.

Adda sighs. "She's coming with us today?" she then asks.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, you're okay with that, right?" he asks trying to make sure.

She looks back at Amy again with the same stern look. "She's really pretty, so okay!" she says happily.

Amy breathes a breath of relief. _That was close... Thought she wouldn't like me._

Chanel nudges Amy in her side. _"Did you know he has a kid?"_ she whispers in her ear. Amy nods yeah making Chanel shocked.

"Really?" and just as Amy is about to answer a little boy runs into the house. Razor zooms past them all pretending he's an airplane with his hands out by his side.

"Zooooooooooom!" he runs between them and almost trips Adda. "Fighterr Airplane!"

"Hey, watchh it, dummyhead!" she says harshly to him. He ignores her as he runs through the house and into the living room.

"Come back here, you little monster!" Scourge runs after him into the house past the rest of them after his son.

Amy and the others laugh seeing Razor escape his dad, and runs into the kitchen. Chanel looks back at Amy who seems perfectly fine with their kids playing in the house for the moment.

**Upstairs, Rosy is still getting ready. Luckily, she has a dress similar to Amy's...**

A Dillard's GB Belted High-Low Dress, but hers is Navy Blue. She has a tannish stomach belt that fits right below her chest, silver flip flops, 4, long different colored pearl necklaces (White, grey, black, and silver), styling blue feather earrings, and matching bead bracelet on each wrist. Her hair is curled and hanging down around her shoulders, and she has make-up similar to her sister's, but with a different color scheme. Blue and silver instead of pink and purple.

She looks herself in her mirror one more time before grabbing her bag off her bed.

"Here goes nothing...!" she sighs as she sucks it up and heads out her bedroom door. There is noise downstairs making her stop for a second and listen.

"Come back here!" a male voice yells and echoes in the house.

A child's voice is heard giggling and also little fit running across a hard floor. Sounds like a boy. "Nooo, I'm a fighter planeeeee."

"Quick, catch him!" she recognizes Cream's voice. And then Amy's, Chanel's, Zero's, and even Becky's.

"He went over there!" Chanel yells as she hear more running and shuffling of the feet.

"Watch out!" a loud bang on the wall.

"I'm a fighter pilot! Zooooom!" the male child's voice again.

A thud is heard then laughing as she walks closer to the stairwell.

_What the hell is going on down there?_

She makes it to the stairs to see Amy, Chanel, and Sonic standing by the door. And wait... _Is that a kid?_

**Rosy steps down the stairs as her presence becomes known to them...**

"Oh, hey sis! You ready?" Amy smiles as Adda stares at her sister too.

Rosy looks down at them confused. "Yeah, but what was that noise I heard just now?"

"OH! Well, about that-" her sister is stopped by another voice coming from the living room. They all turn to see Razor running in screaming and flailing his arms around as he runs straight towards Rosy knocking her down and her bag.

"Ahhh!" she falls right on her butt. "Ow!" Razor trips over her bag making him fall too. Cream, Becky, Zero, and Scourge all run in after him and see what happened.

"Wow, he's _fast_!" Cream breathes hard as she rests her body against the wall. Zero and Becky agree.

Scourge rubs his head in frustration seeing him, and he walks over and helps Rosy up to her feet. He almost has to look twice at her seeing as how gorgeous she is. "Ummm... Sorry about that.." she feels her face heat up as she feels his hand on hers.

"U-uuh, it's okay." she hides the blush on her cheeks. Razor jumps up and runs to his dad.

"See Adda!" he points to Rosy above him. "She had big balloons, like a girl supposed to have!" this makes Rosy's eyes grow big and her cheeks burn. _What the? _

Scourge looks at his son strangely and shakes his head. "What's wrong with you? What kind of son have I raised?" he jokes, and everyone laughs at him making him chuckle.

Razor shakes his head too as he copies him. "What's wrong with _youuuuu_?" and he points up to Scourge making everyone laugh even harder. He hugs his dad's leg. Rosy looks to her sister for some input, but to no avail. She sees Sonic holding onto Amy's waist and whispering into her ear from behind.

_"You got the bikini like I said?"_ Sonic asks in a low voice. His front body pressed against her back.

_"Well, duh... You'll love it, I'm sure!_" Amy whispers back in a excited tone.

He smirks. _"I better..." _she looks back at him with a pout.

"Whatever!" she looks away seeing the grin on his face. Adda looks up to see her dad holding onto Amy and wonders something, but decides to keep it to herself.

Zero looks at the two and then the kids and shakes her head smiling, "Well, shouldn't you guys be off?"

They all look at her. Adda remembers the park and grabs Sonic's hand. "Dad, the park! Let's gooooooo!" she squeals.

Razor looks up to his dad too. "Yeahhh! She's right for once! Let's go." Adda sticks her tongue at him and then turns her attention back to Sonic.

"Yeah, Yeah. We're going! Sheesh." he rubs his head as the two kids jump in the air. "BUT apologize for running in their house first." Razor breathes hard while Adda smiles gladly.

"I didn't do nutting!" she turns to run to the car outside leaving Razor behind.

Scourge nudges Razor on his arm. "Come on, do this and we'll go." he convinces him.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Razor says politely, looking up to Rosy who smiles at him.

"It's okay." he nods and runs outside on after Adda. Scourge shakes his head. Amy only laughs and turns to Sonic behind her. "Well, lets go!" she tilts her head.

Sonic, Scourge, and Rosy all agree and head on out.

The girls all wave bye to them, but Chanel remembers something. She grabs and conceals something under her shirt and walks to Amy halfway out the door.

"Amy, hold on." Amy stops and turns back to Chanel.

"What is it?" Chanel pulls out a hand gun from under her shirt and unzips Amy's bag and slides it inside. She hides the gun under the clothes and other stuff to the bottom. Amy looks to her with a knowing look.

Chanel rolls her eyes as she sees it. "Just in case. You know? I wont be following you this time." that last part accidentally slips out, and she covers her mouth. Amy looks at her in shock.

"You followed me that day when I was out with him!" she asks stepping toward her friend. Chanel just shrugs and begins to back away slowly with her hands behind her back. Before Amy could go after her, Sonic grabs her shoulder to keep her from going.

"Don't worry about her.. Just come on." he pulls her to him and to the car.

_Chanel... When I get back... I'm going to..._

**In Sonic's car, Amy gets in the front with Sonic. Adda sits on her lap. Rosy is in the back with Scourge, and Razor is on her lap. Luckily, the kids didn't have a problem with the girls holding them. Adda lays in Amy's lap. On the drive to the park, Adda is asking the same question over and over again making Sonic groan as he hears it repeatedly, and giving the same answer every time...  
><strong>

"Are we there yet?" she asks again for the third time. Sonic slowly shakes his head no making Amy laugh.

Adda sighs loudly to get annoying. In a few minutes, "Are we there yet?" she asks yet again.

"Adda, shut-up!" Razor yells from the backseat. He gets up from Rosy lap and lends up to the front seat to get in her face.

"Sit your ass down!" Scourge hits Razor on his arm hard making him, get back in Rosy's lap and quiet down. She laughs, but stops after seeing the frown on Razor's face. Razor folds his arms. "Humph!" he says hard under his breath.

"What was that?" his father asks in a scary voice making his son shut his mouth. In the front, Adda laughs along with Amy, but Sonic just shakes his head and keeps his eyes on the road. He notices another car has been following them for quite some time now too...

Rosy softly laughs to herself. _This is sooo funny..._ she looks over to Scourge, and gasps when he's already looking at her. She looks away from him in a hurry and turns her eyes out the side window. Scourge smirks to himself and leans back in his and enjoys the ride.

**In no time at all, Sonic pulls into a enormous parking lot. There are tons of other cars parked in spots. The building, surrounding rides, millions of happy people with their kids or friends, concession stands miles long, even stores along the way in various locations is none other than Bob's Fun World Amusement Park. Its' Sonic and Scourge's uncle's place. Named after him, of course. He owns all of it, and his family gets in free. Adda puts her face up to the window. "The park!" her voice loud in the car. Razor looks up too and starts to get really happy and hyper. Fortunately, Scourge manages to calm them down, as Sonic drives on by parking spots and into the VIP section for "Family" parking. He parks in a spot marked with his name...**

"Here we are." he says as Adda hurries to get out of the car.

"Adda!" Sonic yells to her and sees his uncle walking out to greet them. A large man, scary looking, but Adda didn't man. He is a dark shade of green with a scar on his right arm from a fight a few years back. Deep green eyes and a rough outlook, but a little kind nonetheless. He works with their dad, his brother, from time to time when his skills are needed.

"Uncle Bobby!" she yells as his arms are stretched out for her to hug. He picks her up and swings her around and around. She likes to call him that instead of cousin, because she hears her dad saying it all the time.

"Little Adda. How is my perfect angel?" his rough Italian accent mixing in with his English one.

Razor runs to Uncle Bobby too as the rest of them get out the car. Sonic and Scourge grab the bags their kids left and the ones their mom's gave them. Not too heavy.

"You guys uncle actually owns all of this?" Rosy asks as they all walk toward the gate where Bob is and the kids. Razor jumps up to give Uncle Bobby a high five.

"What's up, Champ? Uncle Bobby asks.

Razor shrugs. "Nuthing, getting in trouble over ADDA!" he says hard.

"Leave me alone!" She sticks her tongue at him.

Uncle Bobby chuckles whole-heartily as he sets Adda down on the ground. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two big lollipops and hands it to them.

"Ohhh, Thanksssss, Uncle Bobby!" she takes the rainbow stripped one and starts licking on it tasting the gooey flavor. "Yummy!"

Razor takes the other one. "Thankk-youu." This keeps them from fighting again.

Bobby only shakes his head. "No problem, kids." and his attention turns to Sonic, Amy, Scourge, and Rosy as they come up to him. He spots the two girls with him, and smiles.

"Well, well. If it isn't my two grown nephews? And who's with you on this fine day?" he gestures to the girls. Also, he notices their specific features that he's seen somewhere before. Rosy and Amy notices him staring at them with the strangest look.

"Ummm.." Amy slowly starts to, involuntarily, back away, but bumps into Sonic instead.

"Ha, don't worry. He's harmless." he tells her as Uncle Bobby laughs.

Scourge laughs at that. "Yeah, when he's not pissed off."

He clears his throat. "Sorry about that, ladies. It's just that I recognize you from somewhere I've been before..." he looks up as if in thought.

Snapping his finger. "That's right! From the Turks and Caicos Islands." hearing that surprises the two girls.

"How do you know that?" Rosy asks as she crosses her arms.

Uncle Bobby smiles. "I know everything... AND I used to do busy with a very important man out their. Joe Aiello, I believe. I used to spend a lot of time with Amelia and Rosalinda... I think are his daughters' names. "

"Ugh." Amy scowls hearing the name again. Rosy looks to her and nudges her shoulder, but her sister just rolls her eyes.

"You know how I feel about him..." she frowns.

Scourge and Sonic look at one another knowing **NOW**, that Joe is their father for sure.

He sighs. "I knew it." Scourge nods agreeingly and realizes something. "Is that why you were almost killed at the club?"

Amy doesn't answer the question directed to herself, but, instead, she only closes her eyes. Her hands reach her pearl necklace of her mother.

_Mom..._

"Yeah..." Rosy answers for her.

Sonic starts to become worried seeing this. "Amy, are you okay?" Adda and Razor were waiting impatiently by the front gate to go in.

Bobby rubs the back of his head. "Oh yeah, sorry I mentioned him, Amy. I remember how you feel about him." he apologizes.

Rosy touches Amy's shoulder and her eyes open slowly. "It's okay. I'm fine." she gives a quick smile.

"That's good. I was worrying there for a sec. I know you two probably don't remember me much, but I was the younger fellow hanging out with your father a lot when I visited."

Her sister nods and thinks a second and kind of remembers seeing a man with their dad frequently when they were younger. "Mmm... I remember... I think."

He chuckles. "I'd be surprised if you did. You two were just little tikes when I saw you. Now look at you."

Amy and Rosy tilt their heads smiling at his niceness. _He doesn't seem so bad... Not like my father at all..._

"DADDY" Adda yells getting all their attention. She waves her little hand back and forth and with the over sized lollipop in the other. "COME ONNNNNN!" she begs along with Razor.

Uncle Bobby laughs as he holds his hands together. He figures the kids were ready to go inside and have some fun, so he saves some questions for later.

Adda runs back to Amy and grabs her hand pulling her along. "Come on, Amy. CLEARLY, daddy can't hear me!"

"W-wait!" Amy follows her and Rosy laughs, but it soon stops as she sees Razor coming up to her and getting behind her.

"Come on, you too! Big balloons!" he pushes her legs making her walk on to the gate.

"Razor..." she glooms, but can't help but laugh. Uncle Bobby, Sonic, and Scourge all watch from afar as the kids push around Amy and Rosy. Uncle Bobby then turns to the two. He's already has been informed about what happened at the club, and the rumor of Joe's kids coming to the city.

"You already knew Joe had kids?" Sonic asks as soon as the girls and the kids were far away so they wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, why didn't dad just tell us that in the first place?" Scourge questions also, obviously ticked off about it.

"Well, you know how you guys dad is... And besides, he already knew about them." this piece of new information surprises them.

"But wait.. When Joe saw them at them club, he didn't say-" Sonic starts to say, but his uncle waves him off.

He lets out a sigh. "You know your dad is a very good _actor_ when the times comes for him to do it."

"Why didn't he just tell us then?" Scourge asks getting annoyed.

"He wanted you two to figure it out yourselves. You know how he is about that." Bobby points out.

Scourge breathes hard and thinks to himself as his eyes land on the girls and their kids. Especially, on Rosy as he figures something out. "That's not all, is it?"

"What was that meeting really about?"

Uncle Bobby's lips curl up into a smirk. "Mmm... Sharp as ever, Scourge." he takes a breathe. "They were discussing the danger Joe's girls would be in when they moved here. Their mother stayed behind on the Island of her own accord." he begins as the two listen closely.

"Joe explained he has some security watching over them from a safe distance making sure they're alright from now on, since that accident at the club." he remembers hearing this straight from him, since he attended the meeting along with Tony.

_Yeah..._ Sonic remembers the whole thing clearly from the pain in his arm is now subsiding since then.

"And what else?" Scourge still knows that's not all and keeps pressuring his uncle to tell them.

Uncle Bobby shakes his head as the smile remains on his face. "Well, there is another thing..." but before he could tell them what important thing it was, Adda voice screams through the crowd getting their immediate attention. Their uncle looks back to them, and decides to save the discussion for later.

"Looks like you two should get going before Adda blows another fuse." he jokes. Scourge gives up and leaves to go tend to the kids with the girls. Before Sonic follows after him, Bobby grabs his arm and leans in close to whisper something to him.

_"Be on the watch. About 15 minutes, I saw some strange characters come into the park just after you guys arrived. There were about 5 or 7 of them. They payed for their tickets, so I couldn't just kick them out without it being suspicious."_ He did, however, send out an alert for the mysterious group to all his hired people stationed around in the whole park. Most work in the Family also, and others were just hired help.

_So that car following us..._ Sonic hopes nothing bad would happen, but that hope is almost rarely true unfortunately. Sometimes, it just couldn't be helped.

_"Shadow, Mephelis, Phoenix, and Silver are all off work today, and are the only ones not on a mission from Tony, me, or the other higher ups. So they'll be here to help... Just in case that is."_ Bobby also tells him.

_"I see__, Iight." _Sonic says in a low voice.

His uncle pats him hard on the back nearly missing his sore arm. "So you better be the main one protecting your girlfriend!" he says with a large laugh. Unlike their dad, Uncle Bobby doesn't really think you need to be such a player with so many women like Tony did and is doing now, nor was he as mean as hell like his brother could be. So he's much nicer to be around, unless, you get him angry which it what most people who REALLY know him, are afraid to see and be the center of that said anger.

Sonic smiles to himself. "Keep your phone on just in case. We might need to keep in contact if something happens from our end." he adds.

"Yeah, I know. See ya around." Sonic leaves his uncle to himself as he watches after them. His uncle looks on after the group with a smile, but then a call comes on his Walkie Talkie by his side.

It's from Shadow. "Talk to me." Bobby's tone is now different, a more serious one than when he was talking to the girls and his family.

"I spotted the said individuals walking around the entrance for some fair time. They seemed to be talking or planning something out from what I could see. The main leader of them seems to be a large lion dressed in army wear... I believe." Shadow's voice sounds clear over the speaker.

Bobby nods to himself. "I see... Where are they now?" he wonders.

"I lost them in the crowd as they made their way to the bathrooms." Shadow said sounding irritated by the fact. "Have Sonic and the rest come in yet?"

"Yeah, I just ran into them a few minutes ago, I told them all about, so they're on the alert too." Bobby tells hims and adds. "Tell me if anything else comes up."

"Roger that." and that ends the transmission.

Bobby stands with his arms folded as he breathes deeply. "GOD, I hope this doesn't get too messy! If it comes to that. We'll be ready... We sure will.." he chuckles.

**At the front gate, Adda pushes through the gate with Razor. Since, they were related to the owner, Uncle Bobby, they get in free every time, and any guests.** **O****nce inside, the place is even bigger than the outside. Tons of people, concession stands, roller coasters, and, other types of rides as far as the eye could see. And there's even a water park in the back section of the main fun park, for the hot summer weather. Sonic tells the rest of what Uncle Bobby had to say as their kids run ahead of them into the park. They would be a handful today...  
><strong>

"Yayyy! Uncle Bobby's parkkk!" Adda screams as other kids around her stare. "What are you looking at!" she asks them with her hands on her hips. The other kids quickly turn away in fear, as she laughs at them.

"You're such a bully." Razor says as he walks beside her.

She sticks her tongue out. "Like you're not!" she points out.

Amy steps between them and to Adda. "Calm down, sweetie. You're making a scene..." she says in a cool tone.

Adda stomps her feet. "But Razor-" Amy puts one finger over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"That doesn't mean you have to respond to what he says to you." Amy tells her.

Adda frowns and sighs, but gives in. "Oookayyy." she said as she recieves a hug from Amy making her laugh.

Razor points at her and laughs, but Rosy pulls her hand down. "That goes for you too, mister." she says sternly. Adda giggles at him back. He shakes his head, but Rosy stops him again. "What did I say?" Razor doesn't feel like making her mad since she was with her dad for the day. And he knows what will happen if Scourge saw him acting like that again. A whooping...

"Fine. I'm sorry." he says folding his arms. Rosy smiles warmly and then turns to Adda.

"You too, Adda." the little girl looks confused, but knows what Rosy wants her to say. She fidgets in Amy's arms.

She hesitates as she hugs her leg trying to avoid it. Amy encourages her to go on ahead and say it too. "I'm... I'm sorry." she pokes her lips out after.

Amy laughs softly to herself. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Nooo.." Adda says in a small baby-ish voice as she softly glares at Razor across from her and Amy.

The two sisters had decided earlier to make the best of the situation they were in, and keep the kids calmed down enough so nothing could possibly go wrong. Even Rosy went along with it. Sonic and Scourge were surprised as they walked up to see their kids not arguing with one another as they always did.

"Oh, you guys can handle them?" Sonic jokes as he makes his way by Adda.

Amy smiles. "Umm.. kinda. It's not hard really."

Rosy kind of agrees and shrugs. "Mhm. Just gotta be nice sometimes." she says making Scourge shake his head.

"Hell naw. Gotta whoop his ass to keep Razor in check." he tells her making Razor jump, drop his bag, and trip over it hitting his head on the ground. Adda bursts out laughing, but Amy hushes her up. His dad doesn't beat him for no reason; just when he starts to act up which it most of them time.

Scourge closes his eyes and sighs. "But sometimes he does it to himself." sadly realizing it.

Rosy laughs as she helps Razor up to his feet and picks up his bag for him. "I see..."

"I wanna ride the mousy ride, daddy!" Adda lets go of Amy and runs to Sonic and begs him.

"Okay, okay. Do you remember where it is?" he asks as he settles her down.

She nods. "Yup!" and she points behind her over where a large ride marked "Rat Race." It's colored pink and yellow, with grey mice and cheese around the sign. The ride is very tall like a roller coaster, but not too tall, as it's mostly for little kids to ride. There's a long line of awaiting kids to get on, and their parents with them. Adda spies her friend, Lisa, with her mom.

"Eww, that ride's for babies." Razor makes a barfing sound with his mouth.

"Nobody asked you!" Adda yells to him as she jumps down from Sonic. She races to the ride at a fast speed not normal for 5-year-olds. Her friend sees her and yells her name happily, Adda does the same. Guess she inherited her running skills from her dad. She nearly gets lost in the crowd, but they're able to keep an eye on her.

Razor tugs on Scourge's pants leg. "Dad, I wanna ride something else..." he says trying to sound sad and upset enough to get what he wants.

Scourge sighs and turns to his brother. "Guess this is where we separate for a while."

"Yeah, we'll meet up at the water park in a few." Sonic sets a time. **Current time:** **9:27 a.m.** "Around 12 or something close that. I'll text ya."

Scourge nods as he lifts up his son. "Yeah, see ya guys."

"Bye sis." Rosy says as she walks off with Scourge into the crowd. Amy waves bye and turns to Sonic.

"Are they gonna be okay?" she wonders as they disappeared into the sea of people. Sonic smiles. "Yeah. Actually, I'm surprised how Scourge is acting right now around her. It usually like him, so I'm wondering too."

_Ha I knew he would soften up too._.. _But still he better keep an eye out for any trouble... _The brothers had decided not to tell the girls about it. It would only worry them, and probably the kids.

Amy thinks for a second. "Wait, where's Adda?" they both turn to see her trying to cut in line at the "Rat Race Line." she laughs and grabs Sonic's hand.

"Come on, lets go too!" her cheerful outlook amazes him as he gently squeezes her hand in his.

_Yeah, Lets!_

**As the pair heads off after Adda, a unknown person in the shadows watches them. It's a large, muscular lion wearing an army shirt and green cargo pants with black boots. He looks totally out of place. He smokes a cigarette and then tosses it on the ground as he keeps his hard eyes fixated on Amy...**

"Damn shame they have to be so _gorgeous_..." he grunts as he steps on the still lite cigarette and smothers it out. He gets a call on his cell from his partner.

He answers it. "Yeah, they made it inside..." he pauses and listens. "Yeah, I'll make sure to keep an eye on them." pauses again. "Just make sure you stay on after her sister, but watch out.. Scourge and Sonic are with them..." he hangs up after that.

_That idiot, Carl, didn't do his job. Dumbass drunk! Deserves what he got... Ha! But we'll make sure of this time it'll be done... _

* * *

><p><strong>Ending here for now... Please (R&amp;R) I worked so hard on this one for the sake of it, T_T<br>**

**Part two coming soon as I get back on Sunday, or earlier, ;]**

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone**

** Seeya!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 5 Part Two

**Well, I finished this chapter as best as I**** could.. **

**And I thank my Fren for her ideas that helped me finish, xD  
><strong>

**BTW: I don't know if I should continue this... But who knows?**

**Anyway, here it is...**

**Sonic Crew: Bangbros: Chapter 5 Part Two  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Adda and her small friend, <strong>**Lisa, jump up and down in line as they wait with her mom. Somehow, some people let her skip through the line since they were just kids. Lisa's mom stands in the back away from the line and keeps a steady eye on the two...**

Amy and Sonic walk along side each other as they head to where Adda and her friend were.

"Mmmm..." Amy looks down and is in complete thought.

Sonic notices and slows down letting her get in front of him. He gets behind her and grabs on her waist, startling her waist.

"Huh?" a half-startled look on her face.

"What you thinking about?" he grins as he rests his head on her shoulder and holds tightly onto her delicate frame.

She smiles and sighs. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about something... "she doesn't want to finish, but he can tell that she's lying, so he playfully bites her on her neck. "S-stop it!" her skin warms up.

"Then tell me..." he asks yet again and bites her again.

Sighing softly. "I just thought that..." taking a breath. "...someone was watching us a few minutes ago at the entrance, but I'm probably wrong." she senses his body grow tighter on hers; in a protective kind of way.

"Don't worry, It was probably just my imagination." Amy assures him.

_That's what you wanna think..._ _I might as well tell her now ... _Sonic breathes heavily and shakes his head.

**But before he could tell her so, Lisa's mom spots them and waves them to come over. She is rather short, yellow mongoose. About 5'5, just an inch taller than Amy. Long blue hair and big blue eyes. She's wearing long blue jeans, and a frilly purple top showing off her nice body. She looks kinda young. Say around mid 20's or somewhere around there. Amy sees some familiar resemblance from someone else she's met, but she can't remember from who and where. The young woman sits on a bench a few feet from the line to get on the ride...**

_Guess I gotta tell her later._ Sonic decides to do so in his mind. And adds asking about her dad later too.

"Hey, Marie." he says seeing her and waves too.

Marie smiles back. "Out with Adda, I see, eh?" she stands up to hug him.

"Yeah, and you with Lisa too, huh?" Sonic asks her back making her laugh, shaking her head at the same time.

"Mhm. Where's Scourge and Razor? Mina told me you guys were taking them out here for the day." she tells him.

Sonic grins. "Really now...? To keep an eye on me no doubt." She nods confirming his assumption.

"You know it. Ha. She's paranoid." they both know too well about Mina when it comes to him and girls. Marie doesn't notice Amy at first, because she stood back from them. But soon her eyes land on her beside him.

"Ooooooh, and who's this with you?" Marie folds her arms, and tilts her head to the side; waiting.

"Well..." Amy is still trying to figure her out as Sonic sets the bags down by the bench. He turns back to the girls seeing them both looking at one another in the eye.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Marie." he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, Ames. But this is Mina's older sister, Marie." he explains to her.

_I see... That's who I remember it from... _Amy thinks to herself. _But wait! What if she tells Mina she saw us together and with their kid! _The thought runs through her head as she nearly loses her mind at the mere thought of it.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya!" Marie says gladly and holds out her hand.

Amy doesn't notice at first. "Huh? Are you okay?" Marie asks in concern. Unlike Mina, Marie is 3 years older and more mature about stuff between Sonic and Mina. Even her niece, Adda. Marie and Sonic are really good friends. So she understands they are separated and doesn't seem to show any problems with Sonic being with other girls. And Sonic knows this. That's why he's so cool about her seeing Amy. Marie knows the deal, and doesn't have a problem with it.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Amy shakes her hand nervously and looks away.

Sonic smirks seeing her act like that, and hugs her from behind. "Don't be so nervous, everything is going to be fine." he tells her in a smooth voice calming her.

Amy smiles and tries to pull him off, while Marie rolls her eyes. "Nice one, dude." she laughs and takes her seat back on the bench. She looks up to see Adda and her child in the front of the line. But it seems the person in charge in letting people ride is having second thoughts about letting them get on by themselves.

"Ha!" Marie laughs aloud. "Aye, Sonic? You better go ride the ride with them!" she points.

Sonic turns and sees Adda throwing a fit at the front of the line of the mouse ride. He breathes hard and reluctantly, lets Amy go. "Yeah, I'll be back." he turns to go with the small girls on the ride. Leaving Marie and Amy to themselves.

On the bench, Marie scoots over and pats the place beside her for Amy to come and sit. "Come on! Lets talk while they ride." she suggests.

_Might as well_...

Amy nods and sits beside her. Marie turns her body toward hers. "So you're here with Sonic?"

"Umm.. Yeah." Amy says not knowing what Marie could ask next. "And you're with...?"

"My little girl, Lisa. She's with Adda and Sonic at the moment, as you can see." she jokes as she hears Adda and Lisa screaming with pure joy as they are let on the ride.

Amy looks to the girls then back to Marie. "Oh, I see. That's nice."

"Yeah, so what's your name?" the seemingly happy mongoose asks.

"It's Amy. Amy Rose." Amy tells her. Marie lets out a big laugh and tries to hold it back, but she can't.

_Should I have told her? _Amy now wonders if it was such a good idea.

"I-I sorry!" she covers her mouth. "It's just that my sis, Mina, has been bitching lately about some girl stealing Sonic away from her and punching one of her snotty ass friends."

Amy's eyes grow wide in surprise. "R-really?" not at all surprised by hearing this, but still. "I-I see..."

Marie rolls her eyes again. "I'm not gonna tell on you to my sister or something. If you're thinking that!"in a loud voice.

Amy snaps her head to hers and smiles nervously. "You wouldn't?"

Marie nods happily. "Duh! Why would I? Sonic seems happy with you." she notices. "And he's my friend, so I couldn't do that to him. Besides, Mina will find out by herself sooner or later, anyway."

_Yeah, I know..._ Amy sighs knowing there's no way that it can be avoided now.

Marie places a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure my sis wont be COMPLETELY bitchy with you." she laughs and jokes.

Amy lets out a laugh along with Marie. Her nervousness disappears from her face as she sees Marie kind nature.

"Nice to see your nice not nervous around me anymore." Marie said as she pulls up her legs on the bench.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just.. Well, you know." Amy says knowing Marie would know what she's trying to say.

Marie nods. "Yeah, I been hearing a lot about you... Him getting shot and all that other mess that's been happening in the past few days."

_Damn.. News gets around fast out here..  
><em>

"And some stuff about Joe." Marie adds on. "Who would have thought he had kids."

Amy looks down and then back up. "Yeah, he's... Kinda my dad... Well, me and my twins' dad." she admits for the first time. She knows Sonic already knew by now, so it's no use telling him now. But she knew questions would come.

"Really? I remember hearing something about that lately... But I didn't think it was actually true." she laughs shorty. "That explains it. I see..." Marie thinks for a second.

"That's a lovely necklace you have on." she notices the jewel around Amy's neck.

Amy touches it. "Yeah, thanks. It was my mothers. It's been in my family for a long time now." it softly glows from her touch.

_Mmm...  
><em>

**"MAMA!" a voice calls out to them from above. "Up here! Look at us Mama!" The two turn their attention to Lisa, Adda, and Sonic. They are on the ride on their way riding towards to top. Lisa waves frantically to Marie who waves back to her. Sonic has to pull her back down in her seat and strap her back in. Adda giggles and sees Amy with Marie. She yells her name as other people below watch her, point, and going "oooh" and "awww". Amy smiles and waves back to her as the ride takes off. They could hear the girls scream as they are taken on a wild ride...**

"Looks like they're having fun." Amy crosses her legs and lends back as the sun shines in her face.

_Mmm... It's best not to ask right now. Maybe later, if I see her with Sonic again._ Marie is silent for the moment as she stares out of the corner of her eyes at her. "Mmm..."

Amy kind of notices and makes a uhhhh sound. Marie laughs. "Sorry about that. I was just checking you out."

_C-checking me out?_ Amy looks at her strangely obviously confused by her statement.

"**NO**, not like that!" Marie exclaims causing Amy to breathe a sigh of relief. "Haha. It's not like that. I'm just saying you look pretty to look at." she shakes her head.

"It's surprising Sonic and Scourge came with you and your sister out here. And with their kids." she laughs. "He's a player around most girls, but... not with you." her voice sounding as if she couldn't believe it.

Seeing is believing...

Amy blushes a bit. "Thank-you." she turns to see the mouse ride ending and people getting off. "They're coming back now."

Marie agrees as she sees Lisa running toward her. "Mama." she jumps up in her lap.

"Hi, sweetie. You have fun?" her mom asks. Lisa nods and snuggles her face into her mother's chest.

"Lisa! Wait for me!" Adda comes running after them and then following Sonic. He walks with his eyes closed and is breathing hard under his breath. Seems like he has some time keeping an eye on the two girls. Even for that short time.

Adda runs to Amy's lap and hugs her tight. "Hi, miss Amy! Hi Auntie Marie!" she says to both girls. The last one rhymed making Amy laugh.

"Yeah, she calls me that for that reason." Marie tells her. "Hi, hunnie. You had fun on the ride?"

"Yesss! But daddy was yawning the whole time!" Adda tells on him. Sonic shrugs and drops down beside Amy as Adda sticks her tongue at him.

He shakes his head. "It was a baby ride, so what was I supposed to do?" he defends himself making the girls giggle.

"Well, you could have faked it!" Adda whines. She huffs and puffs and folds her arms. "Big Meanie-Head."

"Mhm.. Yeah. Sure..." he says as he rubs Amy's side."Whats up? Marie bothering you?" he jokes.

Marie lets out a fake laugh as she hears this. "Very funny."

Amy just smiles and slowly shakes her head. "No, she's actually really nice." she admits. Sonic only hugs her close to him.

"Ha, told ya!" Marie notices the two and comes up with something. "Hey, why don't I take Adda for a while, so she can play with Lisa?" she suggests.

Lisa jumps up with joy and so does Adda. Sonic thinks for a second and nods with approval. "Yeah, iight." Adda jumps on her dad with excitement.

"Thanks, daddy! BYE!"

He hands Marie the bag. "Yeah, yeah." he starts to say. "Hey, me and the others are meeting up at the water park around 12 or 1, so we can met back up then." Marie nods and takes the bag from him.

Lisa and Adda take Marie's hand as they all start off on their own way leaving Sonic and Amy alone.

**On the bench, Sonic stretches and yawns as if he had just woken up. He moves his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer toward him...**

"So what you wanna do first?" he asks. "Pick anything at all."

Amy thinks for a minute. "Well..." she's still thinking.

_I guess we don't have to ride any baby rides since Adda is with Marie and Lisa, so..._

"How about another ride? A bigger one of course." she decides on it. "Like a roller coaster!"

Sonic smiles and gives her a quick nod. "Oh, are you really sure about that?"

She gives him a look. "Yeah, why?" she then asks while frowning.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you would scare of roller coasters..." he shrugs. "Most girls I meet are when I see em here."

"I'm not not like most girls, okay?" she raises her voice. "I'm different." She gets up from and turns around to face him.

He licks his lips staring up at her. "You sure aren't..." An idea begins to formulate in Sonic's head, and a mischievous smirk appears on his face.

"Why are you looking like that?" Amy asks noticing it.

He shakes his head. "You'll see, come on." and he takes her.

**Sonic takes her hand and heads off for the biggest roller coaster in the park and him and his brothers most favorite. The worldly famous Tower of Terror located a little ways into the park, but can be seen for miles due to its height. Standing 377 feet into the air and with the length of ****1,253 feet across. Descending at a 90 degree angle and going up to 100 mph. It stands straight up in the air and goes takes its passengers on a wild and fast adventure. ****The very look of the ride sends chills in all those who have come across it. Only the brave have ever gone up to ride it. Which is like a couple thousand or so and that's only for today. Many people riding it completely lose their minds in enjoyment and wanting to ride again saying it's the best roller coaster ever. However, there is that few that get really sick on the ride and scream their asses off when the ride even starts.**

**Amy looks up to see it, and smiles brightly, but only to keep Sonic from knowing she's kinda scared to ride it. He pulls her close as they reach the line...**

"Scared yet?" he asks making her a little mad.

"No, shut-up!" Amy pouts. "I'm fine. I like rides like this."

He scoffs. "Really now? Because this is me and my brothers favorite one in the whole park." raising his hands up to the ride.

Amy rolls her eyes. "Like it's supposed to scare me!" she walks ahead of him.

Sonic catches up. "Is it?" he jokes, but she only shakes her head. "Then lets get on." He takes her to a side entrance to get on the ride, standing there is a guard. Sonic knows him as Mephelis, Shadow's older brother. He guesses his uncle has the guys stationed all over the park to keep watch over the mysterious intruders. Mephelis is tall, dark, and muscular like his little brother. But with dark midnight eyes, and matching streaks too. Wearing dark Polo jeans, Low Top Jordans, and a simple black T- Shirt. He looks even more mean and intimidating than Shadow. Mephelis leaning against the post holding something in his right hand. Looked like a stun gun of some sort. Or maybe not.. When he sees Sonic along with Amy, he chuckles...

"Whats up?" he asks as he Sonic do their usual fist bump.

Sonic grins. "Nothing much, just taking Amy on the ride with me. Say she aint scared."

"Aaah.. I see. So this is her?" Mephelis turns his eyes to Amy who isn't paying attention to them. She's look up at the ride as the people scream. They are all the way at the top as the ride suddenly stops and all of a sudden plunge down over 90 mph. Unknowingly, she backs up into Sonic who grabs onto her shoulders.

"You sure you're not scared?" he asks in a scary voice into her ear.

Amy shakes him off of her and turns to face him. "Shut-up! I'm not!" she screams in frustration with a big blush on her face.

Mephelis and Sonic both laugh. "Well, I can see she's a feisty one." he comments.

"Right about that." Sonic agrees making her pout.

"Whatever! Let's just get on already. Instead of just making fun of me!" Amy steams as she tightly shuts her eyes.

Mephelis lightly shakes his head. "Better stop teasing her, man... Or you wont be touching _that_ anytime soon."

"What the hell did you just say!" Amy clenches her fists and growls lowly. "Ugh. Whatever."

Sonic face shows worry. "Ummmm..."

"Ooops." is all that comes from Mephelis as she storms past them.

"Here. Hold this for me!" she practically shoves her bag into Mephelis' possession as she leaves them both at the gate.

"Hey!" he starts to say.

She lets out a ugh. "No, No. Don't hey me, too late for that." she says simply and walks off.

"Ouch." Mephelis chuckles a bit. "Damn, she got some attitude. Can tell she's Joe's daughter."

"Yeah." Sonic sighs. "I know." _Seems like everyone is starting to figure it out..._

Mephelis just nods. "Mmm... he told you about the intruders?" referring to Uncle Bob.

"Oh, yeah. They still keeping a look out from all I know." Sonic tells him. "But..." he stops.

Mephelis looks at him when he stops all of a sudden like that. "What is it, man?"

"Amy said she sensed like someone watching us when we came in through the entrance with Scourge and the others." Sonic says as he thinks back on it.

"Mmm..." Mephelis thinks for a split second. "If she did, I'm sure Shadow had to see someone who looked out of the ordinary when you guys were there." he figures.

"Right." Sonic sighs yet again. "Did Uncle tell you anything about why they want to kill the girls for?"

His friend just shakes his head no. "Not all that much." he begins. "But I did hear something promising.."

Sonic's ears perk up. "That little incident at the club by Carl, could have been orchestrated by the _Gambino_ family. They used him like a guinea pig..." the name sends ill-gotten memories through both of their minds. The Gambino mafia family is the only other family that has ever matched up to his dad. Even Joe.

"The Gambino's? How the fuck we know it could be them?" Sonic asks.

Mephelis shrugs. "I don't know. That's all I heard. Gonna have to ask you're dad about that one. But whatever it is, Joe must have done something to fuck them over."

"Shit..." Sonic curses.

Mephelis laughs and nods. "Mhm. You know how it is."

"Unfortunately."

**From the ride, Amy calls for him to come on. Which he does after saying a few more words to Mephelis. He then heads off to catch up with Amy. He decides to not mention any of it to her. But knew eventually, the information would be told to her somehow. Just not now to ruin the mood. Mephelis smirks and lets out a big yawn. With Amy's bag in his hand, and out of boredom, he decides to take a quick look through it...**

"What do we have here...?" he sees a hot looking bathing suit, some shorts, and some other small things. But something else catches his eye. A shiny, silver and black gun. He takes it into his hands. Since he is a gun collector.

"Mmph.. Very nice." the weight of the gun is good. It feels loaded, and it's on safety mode. "Guess she knows someone's after her." he guesses out loud.

**He slips the gun back into the bag and back under her clothes. Zipping it back up, he sets it down beside him. Keeping a close eye on it. At the start of the line. Amy and Sonic sit in the very front as other people get in behind them. She's in the middle and him on the edge. Another couple get the seats beside them on the right. Kids, parents, and couples all alike push and shove in the line to get on the next start of the ride. Only 20 people allowed on at a time. 4 people on every 5 seater row. Amy pulls down her lever up over her frame, and then buckles her seat belt. Sonic does the same and smiles big as he sees Amy having trouble getting comfortable in her seat...**

"If you calm down, you'll get comfortable..." Sonic says looking the other way to escape her death glare.

"Shut it. I AM calm." she assures him.

_Still mad, I see... _"Fine." Sonic figures to just keep quiet right now.

Amy just hums as she starts to swing her feet back and forth. There are no floors beneath them. Only creating a more scarier feeling. The person conducting the ride walks by all the seats and checks to make sure all the seat levers are secure on each person for safety. He spots Sonic and pats him on the shoulder.

"Here to ride the old fav, huh?" he asks happily.

Sonic nods. "Hell yeah. You know it, man." he tells him back.

The conductor nods too, and then goes to check the other seats.

Amy looks to him. "Does everyone know you?"

He smiles. "Yeah, fun aint it?" he jokes.

"Mmm..." she looks down at her feet. And then feels a slight jerk. The ride is starting to begin.

The conductor is back at his control panel for the ride and grabs a microphone off it. "Are you guys ready to begin the TOWER OF TERROR!" his voice booms.

Everyone on the ride screams and even the people waiting in line.

"TOWER OF TERROR!"

"TOWER OF TERROR!"

"TOWER OF TERROR!"

The riders chant again and again.

"TOWER OF TERROR!"

"TOWER OF TERROR!"

"Alright, let's get this thing GOING!" the conductor presses a big red button, and the ride steams out smoke underneath the passengers. And just as fast, they are taken on their way to the top over 300 feet. Amy breathes hard, but quietly as they are heading straight up into the air. She tries not to look down, but can't help it.

"Oh my God..." she sees the people below getting smaller and smaller like ants. Amy almost coughs. _I'm not afraid of heights..._ She isn't it's just that this ride is kinda going a little _too_ high for her sake.

_Oh dear God, help me..._ regretting she even mentioned this as an idea to him.

Meanwhile, Sonic is smiling happily as he feels the wind gush through his hair. He seems pretty calm. Stuff like this doesn't scare him much, so it's actually pretty fun to be up this high and ride like this. Him and his family do it all the time. Well, most of them. Minus Sonia, of course. They are almost to the top, when the ride REALLY begins, so he decides to check on Amy.

"You alright?" he manages to ask after seeing the slight scared look on her face.

She gives him a quick nod, but then feels a hand grab onto hers. "Huh?"

Sonic smiles at her. "Don't worry. It'll be fun, and besides I'm here with you. So nun bad will happen, iight?"

Amy feels her body become less tense, as she feels the calmness overcome her. "O-okay.."

She sighs. "If you say so."

As they reach the top, Amy feels the gust of wind blow on her hair. She manages to keep her eyes open the whole time.

"HERE WE GO!" someone screams from the back along with a few others.

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, a far long way from them and the Tower of Terror. <strong>**Scourge, Rosy, and Razor were walking through trying to find the ride Razor wants to get on. Razor spots the Tornado Valley, and jumps from Scourge's arms. He then precedes to run off toward it...**

"He has A LOT of energy." Rosy comments.

Scourge groans. "Tell me about it."

"I wonder where he gets it from...?" she says in a sly voice.

He realizes she's trying him a bit, and he chuckles as she shakes his head. "Whatever. I blame his mother.

Rosy rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're to blame for all the energy he has."

Scourge rolls his eyes too.

She giggles. She can't help but say that he is cute despite what he does. She ends up getting lost in his icy blue eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes." She says. She blushes because she actually meant to say that in her head.

Scourge smirks. "Thanks. You have some soft lookin' lips." He says getting quite close to her face. Rosy sees right through his little game but then  
>decides to play along.<p>

"I know. And thanks" She says getting a little closer to him, smiling. Their lips only inches apart. She smells his cologne and can't help but admit it is  
>attracting.<p>

He chuckles. "Mind, I see if it's true?" He asks in a soft, seducing voice. A voice not usual for him whatsoever. He even questioned why he even bothered to  
>use it for her when he didn't even use it for other females. With the exception of Fiona, of course. Rosy feels heat rise to her cheeks but she<br>doesn't move. Her smile even fell. She couldn't help it. His voice was so sexy. Scourge could see he had her. Maybe he realized she was playing along  
>with his game or maybe he thought she was actual falling for it. He knew she was most likely too smart to fall for it but either way. He wasn't passing<br>this up.

"Sure." She whispered. They were close to closing the space between them.

"DAD, COME ON!" Razor was so close when he yelled that, that Scourge and Rosy jumped from the surprise ending that little moment. Scourge growled while Rosy couldn't help but giggle in embarrassment. Razor hadn't realized a thing.

"Dad, you can kiss her later." He whined taking Scourge's hand to drag him to the ride.

"Come on!" He also took Rosy's hand not wanting to leave her behind. Rosy and Scourge look at one another and smile. A blush on Rosy's face as Razor takes them to Tornado Valley. The line is long, but Scourge skips everyone in line due to his popularity, and the face his uncle owns the park, so they can pretty much do anything they want.

"I am NOT getting on that." Rosy states as they stop in front of it. "You two are riding that by YOURSELVES..." she laughs.

Scourge chuckles. "Why not?"

"Because she's a big baby like ADDA!" Razor yells as he lets go of both their hands.

Rosy glares at him. _What a kid he has. Nonetheless, I still.. I can't help, but feel...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy clings to Sonic's chest as they step off the Tower of Terror ride. The ride raced, spun, and took them all on a unforgettable ride. Most people were screaming. But Sonic was cool the whole time. He loves it. Amy didn't scream at all. For fun, he was occasionally looking over to her to see how she was doing. Her pearl necklace gives off a soft, yet unusual glow, but he thinks nothing of it. He was laughing at her for closing her eyes. Amy lowly growls at him for teasing her. When the ride is over, she shakes slightly as they got off, but isn't completely shaken up...<strong>

"Haha, had fun?" Mephelis asks sarcastically as he sees the two walking toward him.

Amy just nods slowly without saying a thing, and takes her bag back from off the ground. Sonic just laughs. "Yeah, she isn't really in the mood to talk right now."

"Ugh, shut-up, and lets go already." Amy tells him.

She pulls Sonic's hand for them to go. "Ha. See ya later, man!" Mephelis gives Sonic a heads up."And good luck with that!"

"Yeah, I'mma need it." Sonic agrees making Amy sigh.

"You sure are..." _I'mma get you back._

**For the rest of the day, Sonic and Amy get on less scary rides, and even play some fun games. With great luck and skill, he wins her a big stuffed Koala bear. Her favorite animal from her native home Island. They ate a little and the time goes by before they know it. Amy seems to let go how he was teasing her earlier. She still could feel like someone is following them or something, but she shakes the feeling off. She keeps the information to herself. Sonic checks his phone real quick to see them time.**

** (Current Time- 11:49 p.m.)**

**Time to head for the water park. So he leads her to the entrance of the water park located in the back of the park. The entrance is tall, and a sign hung over the top reading: "Bob's Water Park!" Many people were coming and going in and out of the place. Most were in bathing suits and shorts. Little kids, teens, and adults all alike. There's a changing locker room next to the entrance as well...  
><strong>

"Mmm..." Amy's skin feels completely hot from being out in the sun for so long. So the water park sounds like a good idea right now. Even though, she got used to it on the island, it still got a little to hot sometimes.

"Got your suit?" Sonic asks as he spots the bag on her shoulder.

She smiles slightly and moves in close to him. "Mhm.. But wait till you see it." she slowly licks her lips as she stares into his eyes. Seeing how turned on he's getting.

"Oh really?" he puts his hands around her waists and pulls her closer. He knows she's tying to get back at him from earlier.

_Ha! Two can play that game._

"HEY, you two!" Marie calls to them. Adda runs and yells to her dad.

Amy moves away from him grasp blushing. "Mmm..." _Great.._

"OOOh, a Koala bear!" Adda is giddy as she sees it beside Amy. "It's so cute! Daddy got this for you?"

Amy leans down to her and nods. "Yeah, but you can hold it if you want." Adda nods happily and hugs the fluffy animal back and forth.

Marie walks up to them smiling and crosses her arms. "See you two had some fun alone!" she jokes.

"Be quiet, Auntie Marie." Sonic tells her getting only a scoff in return.

"Whatever, dude." her daughter, Lisa, runs by her side to wave goodbye to Adda.

"You not coming in?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Naw. Don't wanna get my hair wet. And besides.." she puts a hand on Lisa's head. "This little girl has to go to the doctor in a bit."

Lisa pouts. "But I don't wanna goooooo!" she whines and tries to run off. "You can't make me-"

But Marie catches her arms, and picks her up. "Too bad, see you guys later!" And off she goes with Lisa whining the whole time as she is carried away on Marie's back.

"Awww.." escapes Amy's mouth getting Adda's attention.

"Don't pay her no mind. She always acts like that." little Adda mentions making Amy laugh.

"Really?"

Adda nods and turns her attention back to the stuffed animal and then to the water park before them. "Are we going in now?" she then asks.

Sonic is checking his phone again . "Ummm. Yeah, Scourge say they're on their way here, so we can go ahead and change in the locker rooms." he puts it up.

"Yay!" Adda jumps up and grabs Amy's hand. "Come on, Miss Amy. We'll go change together!" she then turns to her dad who's looking at them strangely.

"And dad, you better not try to follow us in there and sneaking a peek on her either! Go to your own gender changing room!" Adda's strong voice grabs some people's attention who were walking by.

Sonic sighs nervously. "Yeah, I wont."

"PROMISE IT!" she makes him.

"FINE. I promise I wont." he assures her. Adda gives him a quick nod, and tugs on Amy's hand toward the locker rooms. She holds her small bag close. Sonic sighs once again seeing Adda attract more attention to them in a most embarrassing way, yet again.

He holds his head, and shakes it slowly. "Unbelievable."

**In the locker rooms, Adda takes Amy to the back and through a door marked. "No Entry" Amy tries to say something about it, but Adda shakes her head telling her it's okay. In the room, there is luxury. Nice big, silver lockers. Steel benches. Small showers off on the other side of the room. And other items. Looks like it's for someone with money...**

"Uncle Bobby let's us use this room every time we come here to change." Adda sets down her bag on a nearby bench and starts to take off her shirt and the rest of her clothes. But she starts to have trouble with it.

Amy rolls her eyes. "Here, let me help." she pulls off her shirt and the rest of the clothes and hands Adda her bathing suit. "You can put this on by yourself?"

Adda nods, but Amy has to watch and still help her little bit as she struggles to get it on. A cute green bathing suit, with flower designs on the bottom, and a blue belt around the waist.

"Thank-you, Miss!" Adda does a turn like a little model.

Amy claps for her. "Your welcome, my lady." she playing along as Adda stuffs her clothes into her bag, and then climbs up on the bench facing Amy.

"Now it's your turn!"

Amy looks at her nervously. "I-I can't change in front of you!"

The little girl tilts her head. "Why not? I'm a girl too." she says obviously.

Amy sighs. "I know that. But still..."

Adda sighs too. "Fine." she turns her body around. "But you know you can't be doing this when daddy wants to see you naked."

Amy gasps and blushes hard. "Adda!"

The little one shrugs and giggles. "I'm just sayinggggggg." in a sing songy voice too making Amy laugh as she starts to undress.

The door leading in there suddenly burst open, Amy jumps and holds her dress up, but as she sees the person, she groans. "Ugh, don't you knock first?"

Rosy rolls her eyes. "Whatever, sis." she smiles as she walks in and sets her bag down. Amy rolls her eyes too, and continues to change.

"Miss Rosy." Adda says, but still staying turned around.

"Hi, little one." Rosy pats her head.

"Was Razor being a bully?" Adda asks wanting to know.

Rosy shakes her head. "A little bit, but he's a nice kid."

Adda pokes her lips out. "Yeah, right. I bet-"

"Hey, you guys think this is cute or what?" Amy asks.

Adda and Rosy turn to see Amy already dressed. She wears a white bikini top embroidered with gold lace around the edges, matching bottoms, and dark blue jean shorts with the zipper down and unbuttoned to show the bottom of her bikini. The outfit fits her body nicely. The shorts show off her cute, and rather big butt, down to her waist and her stomach. And gives grace to her curves. She switched her sandals for a Niki shoes. And keeps her hair the same, and her special pearl necklace around her neck.

"Whoa, she's so pretty!" Adda says graciously.

Amy smiles. "Thank-you, Adda."

Rosy laughs. "Conceited." she says on the sly as she gets up to go and change. "Just wants to give Sonic a preview..."

"WHATEVER! And you with Scourge!" Amy steams and stuffs her clothes into her own bag, and into a locker along with Adda. In a few minutes, Rosy comes out wearing something similar to her sister. Except with a black bikini, and silver embroidery. The twins look at one another and give each other a high five.

"Lets go!" they both exclaim.

Adda stands up on the bench, and says it too. "Carry me, please!" Amy laughs shortly, and picks up Adda and rests her on her hip. The girls exit the room, and as they walk back out through the locker too, other women point and stare in awe and jealously.

_Typical..._

**Outside, Sonic, Scourge, and Razor are waiting for the girls to come back. They are already changed into their suits. Sonic in black and grey swimming shorts, and a white muscle shirt. Scourge in similar black and red swimming trunks, and a black muscle shirt. The girls couldn't take their eyes off them making them laugh.** **Razor has on something like his dad's, but in child size. He hits his head on a pole in boredom. Making an irritating noise...  
><strong>

"Stop doing that, boy." Scourge tells him.

"But they're taking toooooooooo long." Razor exaggerates.

Scourge sighs. "Just be patient." Razor only starts doing it again.

"Razor-" a voice interrupts them, and also gasps and awe's from girls and guys around them. They all turn their eyes to the girls walking out in their swimming attire and almost lose it.

Amy and Rosy both catch a quick glance at one another as they see the looks on the guys' faces, and walking to them at the same time. "Ready to go?" Amy asks when they reach them.

Sonic couldn't say anything at first, until Razor kick him in the leg. "Ow. Little bi-" he catches himself in time.

"You're doing just like dad is! You can stare at them when we go in the park!" Razor complains.

The girls laugh again. "Yeah, let's go daddy!" Adda jumps in Amy's arm nearly making her fall.

"Okay! Okay!"

**As they all make their way into the water park, a familiar lion walks out of the shadows again. He grins to himself seeing them enter the park...**

"So she has it with her.. seems like she doesn't know anything about it yet." he says roughly.

He laughs. "That pearl necklace can be used as compensation for Joe's lies, trickery, and theft from the Gambino... Worth over 1.2 billion..."

_"Perfect... So they might have a chance to live, if she just hands it over..." _he chuckles to himself. _"Good thing I called ahead to check. Wouldn't mind just getting the necklace without killing them.. Would be a waste.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ends here, :) Hope it's not too confusing...<br>**

**Not as long as the last chapter, but the next chapter will be. **

**Filled with Action, Suspense, and ... that other thing... a full fledged Lemon (Between who.. we'll see...)  
><strong>

**Till next time (R&R)**

**Part 3 coming soon...  
><strong>

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 5 Part Three

**Sooooooooooooooooo terribly sorry for the long update! T_T**

**Everyone in my family keeps bothering me lately for some stupid reason. I keep getting distracted by a lot of things... But anyway...**

**Here it is! (Finally...)**

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapte****r 5 Part Three  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic, Amy, Adda, Scourge, Rosy, and Razor all go into the Water Park as the hot sun shines down on them. <strong>**Amy is still carrying Adda as she walks in front of the guys along with Rosy walking beside her. Adda spots a ride she wishes to get on and wont stop tugging on Amy to walk faster. She points and yells to go to the ride first before the long gets too long...  
><strong>

"Come oooooooooooooooooooon! I wanna ride the Water Slide!" Adda whines frantically.

Amy sighs. "Okay, Okay. Just wait, we're going. So you don't have to yell at me." she complains.

Adda pokes out her lips and crosses her arms. "Fine..." she gives up. Rosy laughs as she sees the trouble Adda is causing for her sister. Amy glares at her only making Rosy giggle even more.

"Shut. Up." Amy looks to the ground as the weight of carrying Adda is getting to her.

"How sis?" Rosy laughs. "Oh can I do that when it's so cute and adorable?" Amy only shakes her head.

Behind them, Razor is pulling on Scourge's pants leg as they walk trying to get his attention, but to no avail. He then turns to his uncle Sonic and gets no response either, so he takes a different route.

"DADDY" he yells up to him. "DADDY!" Razor yells again, but getting nothing from his dad. "Uncle Sonic!" he tries his dad's brother only getting the same result. He pulls on his dad's leg again.

"Stop doing that, Razor." Scourge tells him as his eyes stay glued to whatever he is looking at.

Then he tries getting Sonic. "Yeah. Stop it, Razor.." he moves the little boy's hand away, but he doesn't even look down to see him.

Razor growls lowly and folds his arms in slight anger. _What's wrong with them?_ He thinks in his little mind, but then spots the objects to his dad's and uncle's distraction. "Oh.. is that it?" he wonders. He sees Scourge's eyes locked on Rosy's butt. The blank stare on his father's face showing he's almost hypnotized by the site of her rump fitting tightly in her white shorts. Razor suspects his uncle is doing the same which is correct. A devious smirk appears on his face as he walks between the two brothers. A evil idea pops into his head as he figures out a way to get back at the two for not paying attention to him.

"Daddy? Uncle Sonic? Why are you staring at Miss Amy's and Miss Rosy's butts?" He asks so innocently enough. Scourge and Sonic stop dead in their tracks hearing him.

"Huh?" Adda hears him.

"Ummm..." Scourge looks at his son like what the fuck before seeing the girls turned around at them with angry stares.

Razor smiles evilly. "I mean, what's so interesting about them that you didn't pay attention to me, while I was trying to ask you something..."

Sonic sees Amy's eyes piercing through his own as she scowls lowly. He tries to play it off by looking somewhere else, but it doesn't work.

The little green boy smiles at his success. "You guys been looking at them for a long time now."

"What were you doing again?" she asks him making him look back at her.

'N-nothing." Lying wont work Sonic. "I mean.. ugh, what the hell am I supposed to look at?" he asks plainly.

"Yeah, all these other guys are watching you like that, and you're mad at us when we do it?" Scourge adds in as he points out the guys around them are in fact doing it too. But the other guys don't matter to Rosy and Amy, only them two do.

Amy only grows more annoyed as does Rosy as a red blush appears on their cheeks. "WALK IN FRONT OF US!"

"Wait. What?" Scourge asks to make sure he heard that right.

"Walk in front of us." Rosy repeats. "Not behind. Not beside. In **FRONT**."

Sonic and Scourge look at each other dumbfoundedly as Razor between them struggles to keep from laughing out. "Fine..."

**To not anger the girls even further, Sonic and Scourge walk in front of the girls. Razor stays behind to walk with the girls. Sonic knows it's Razors fault as he sneaks a glance behind them to see Razor sticking his tongue at them...**

"Your kid is a demon child." Sonic says sarcastically to Scourge next to him.

Scourge laughs as he puts his arms around his head. "I might believe that one day..." he sighs. He too looks behind and groans as he sees what Razor is doing.

**Behind them...**

Rosy pets on Razor head as she lifts him up into her arms. "Poor boy." she cuddles him into her chest.

"Yeah.. poor me.." he pretends to cry a little as he snuggles his head into Rosy's embrace. Scourge growls seeing his son get closer to Rosy than he can at the moment.

_"Ain't that a bitch..."_ Scourge whispers to himself. His brother agrees with a quick nod.

Adda jumps up and down in Amy's arms. "There it is! There it is!" she yells gladly. "We're here! We're here!"

**And in fact, they are there. The Big Splash Water Slide standing over 100 feet tall. One of the most popular water rides in the whole park, and a personal favorite of Adda's and maybe Razor's. It's twists, turns, and loops on the wet ride is all the more fun for the waiting patrons. At the end of the ride, people are dunked into a large pool of water below. ****To ride, people have to walk up the long stairway to the top where the employees would guide them on. They ride on a large donut-shaped float into a long, water-filled, tunnel that is open or closed on the top to let in the sunshine or let people ride in the darkness. Whichever is more fun. Adda begs for Amy for to ride it with her, since she's too small to ride by herself. Razor, also, begs for Rosy to come with him too, so he could get on. Amy and Rosy happily agree to take the kids up on the ride. Sonic and Scourge decide to sit back and wait for them to get off. Maybe going alone would help the girls cool off from being mad with them...**

"Suit yourself." Rosy says to them as she and Amy walk off to go up the stairways.

Scourge and Sonic drops down on a nearby bench as he watches the girls walk off with their kids. Razor, in Rosy's arms, looks back at his dad and blows a raspberry at him and at the same time messing with his eyes so they look funny.

"I'mma get that boy." Scourge says as he cracks his knuckles and then looks down to the ground in, somewhat, defeat.

"If you don't, I will." Sonic leans back taking in the sun. Might as well, it's going to be a long one before the girls come back.

**At the ride, the girls an Razor climb the long stairs as some other people follow behind them to get to the ride.** **Adda always jumps from Amy's arms, but she is held on tight so she wont fall or get hurt. Razor does the same with Rosy, but she pops him on his arm to get him to stop. In about 5-10 minutes they make it to the top. Adda groans as she sees about ****ten people in front of them waiting to get on. Adda pouts and wants to skip ahead of them all, but Amy tells her no...**

"You can't just skip all these people." Amy tries to explain to her.

Adda pouts even more. "But my uncle owns this place, so we should get cutsies!"

"Oh, Adda..." Amy sighs from the young girl's explosive amounts of energy. Rosy is having an equal amount of trouble dealing with Razor.

"Come on up here!" a voice from up front call for them. Amy turn to see Silver standing there wearing a white stripped tank top, bathing shorts, and a whistle around his neck. He smiles and waves for them to come up to the head of the line.

_What he doing here? _Amy wonders to herself. _This is very suspicious..._ She realizes as she skips ahead with Rosy to get to him. People in line have no problem letting the girls skip them for obvious reasons.

Silver smiles to them once more. "How you ladies doing this fine day?"

"Good actually." Amy looks at him knowingly. "And what are you doing here?"

"Hi, pothead!" Adda yells without thinking and waves to him at the same time. Amy and Rosy giggles softly as she said that.

Silver can't help but to smirk at Adda's remark. "Hi, Adda." he then turns to answer Amy. "And nothing, I'm just working here on my day-off from my real work." he explains. Amy senses him holding back something from her, but she doesn't have time for that right now. Adda is getting restless.

"I wanna get on now!" she jumps to the ground and heads for a float waiting for its passengers.

"Adda, wait!" Amy follows her along with Rosy an Razor too.

Silver laughs seeing the girls handle his friends' kids. And he goes over to help them get in the ride. Adda sits in front of Amy in one float and the same with Razor and Rosy in another. There are two slides, so they can all go down together and maybe get to the bottom at the same time. Adda decides to get in the dark tunnel slide, and Razor chooses to ride the tunnel that's open on the top to the fresh air and shining sun. Silver lends down to make sure they are secured on the float.

"You guys ready?" he asks to confirm. Adda nods eagerly and Razor too as he leans forward.

"Let's get this going already." Razor tells Silver. The silver male nods before pushing both float forward. They take off. Adda screams as they head into the tunnel at a good speed. Razor yells at the top of his lungs as he waves his hands and arms up in the air as they travel on the slide at a faster speed than Adda's is going. The faster the better is what he likes. Amy's uncontrollable laughter adds in with Adda's screaming as the feel of the water on her warm skin greatly cools her down. With her sister, it's the same. The ride is soon coming to an end as Amy sees some light at the end of the water slide tunnel.

"Aww, it's almost over!" Amy hears Adda over the roaring water around them.

_Too bad..._ And they are immediately dunked into the warm, cool pool of water. Amy manages to keep a hold on Adda as they drop into the water. All soaking wet, she swims to the top to get some air along with Adda.

"That was so much fun!" the little girl says with much cheer as she floats.

Amy nods as water drips through her hair and on her suit. "Yeah, we should go get on again later." Adda agrees and then spots Razor and Rosy swimming up to the surface.

"That was AWESOME." Razor pumps his fist up into the air making Rosy laugh and shake her head.

"Right." she takes him by the arm to pull him out of the water following Amy and Adda. The girls set the kids down as water drips everywhere on the warm pavement. Amy rings out her hair to get some of the water out, and Rosy too. Razor just shakes his head back and forth to get rid of the water in his quills, but ends up getting more of the water on the girls.

"Awe, Razor. Quit it!" Adda holds her small hands up to stop some of it from getting on her.

He stops. "Stop being such a sissy!" he says back to her.

"I'm a girl!" Adda yells back at him.

"So, don't have to be such a sissy about water." Razor replies back. The two start arguing with one another like before, but Amy pats no mind to them at first. But her attention is somewhere else. She spies a group of girls over where Sonic and Scourge are sitting waiting for them. Rosy is still busy with her hair as her sister taps on her shoulder.

"What?" Rosy asks as she looks up.

Amy points. "Look over there, sis." and with another annoyed look on her face.

Rosy looks to see what she's talking about and gets the exact same expression. "Let's go." she says before picking up Razor and heading over there.

"Hey, I thought we were going to ride it again?" Adda questions as Amy picks her up.

"We are, but later, sweetie." Amy calms her. "We gotta go see who your dad's and uncle's new friends are..." Amy says with slight disgust upon the use of new friends.

**Back with the guys...**

In only a few minutes, a couple of fairly good-looking girls that had been walking by stop to talk to them. The guys recognize them from previous videos they did from a while back. And the girls that got in Amy's face the other day.

"Oh, hi, Scourge! Remember me?" a spicy, red fox with a all too revealing white bathing suit on. Her friends giggling in the background. Sonic rolls his eyes figuring his brother would be flirting with her the same way.

However, Scourge scoffs. "Yeah, what of it?"

The red fox looks at him with a stupid look, and Sonic looks at him quite surprised at his brother's remark. "W-well, I was just wondering if you would like to get together again." she asks nervously as she senses his annoyed tone.

"Umm.. No thanks." he says to her plainly making her gasp in surprise.

The red fox has a disappointed look on her face. "B-but why?" she really wants to know.

He sighs deeply before rubbing his green, shiny, hair back. "Don't have to give a reason."

She looks at him as, if she's been rejected of some great prize or treasure. "Why not!" she asks again with her hands on her hips, only getting on his nerves.

"Hey, what about you then, Sonic?" a yellow badger wearing an equally, if not more, revealing suit steps up. "That Amy girl isn't with you today."

"What about me?" he asks her with no kind of feeling behind it. "And what makes you think that?"

The female looks surprised as did their friends. The guys were treating as if they don't wish to be bothered by them at the moment or even ever at all. It wasn't like that a few months ago, that's for sure.

"What's up with you guys?" the fox gets quite agitated by their sudden change in behavior. "Why are you acting like this around_ us_?" she emphasizes. "We're the hottest things out here, and you're rejecting us!"

Scourge scoffs at her last statement. "Sure you are..."

The fox girl snaps her eyes toward him. "Excuse me?" she gets in his face moving her body closer to him.

"Listen, I think you might wanna leave. Me and my bro are we're with our kids and-" Scourge stops and sees someone coming behind them.

"Your kids, that's it?" the female fox steams and clenches her fist. She grabs onto his shirt and pulls him to her. Scourge only smirks at her. "Then why wont you guys come with us!"

_Desperate much?_

Scourge only laughs making her and the girls behind her confused. "The answer is simple..."

"And what answer could it possibly be?" the fox asks with much intent and nearly screaming.

**"The one standing right behind you."**

The group of girls hear the unknown voice. "Huh?" the turn to be confronted with Rosy holding Razor on her hip, and she doesn't look happy. Razor is sticking his tongue at them. Rosy's body glimmers as the sun shines on her wet body making Scourge smile at her.

"Who the hell are you!" the fox yells at her.

"Wait, she's the girl who punched Shelly in the face!" a friend behind her realizes.

Rosy looks at them with a raised eyebrow. "Umm. No, Sweetie. I'm not." she tells them plainly.

The group of girls look at her with means looks. "Then who was it, if it wasn't you?" one of them asks.

"Me." Amy walks beside her sister with Adda close to her side. The red fox frowns seeing the twins with Sonic's and Scourge's kids, and is filled with much jealously.

"Just because you have their kids, it doesn't mean a thing!" she laughs a little. "We've been here longer than you island girls have been and are closer to them in ways you will **NEVER** know." the fox tells them expecting the girls to be intimidated. But Amy and Rosy aren't fazed by it.

"You listen to me whatever your name is.." Rosy starts to say, but is cut off.

"My name is Ginger!" the red fox says sharply. She smiles. "Scourge should remember it, since he wouldn't stop yelling it when he was with me."

Scourge rolls his eyes hearing her say it, and Sonic laughs. "Shit man.. I didn't even remember your name until you just said it."

Ginger looks to him a little disappointed, but looks back to Rosy. "Yeah, I realize that..." Rosy starts again. "BUT" she points out. "You said "when he was with you" which is in the **past**, Hun."

"And the **past** is where you will stay in their memories." Amy adds in with a loving, but intimidating smile. "Sorry, ladies."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Ginger yells at them both.

Amy and Rosy only look at each other and then to the kids in their arms. "Who am I, Adda? To Sonic, your daddy?" Amy asks the little girl.

"She's my daddy's girl!" Adda says happily as she hugs Amy's chest.

Rosy asks the same to Razor, and he replies. "My dad's new girlfriend!" he says with enthusiasm. Rosy then turns back to the group of girls. "Exactly." she walks over to Scourge and sits beside him on the bench. She lays her head on his shoulder and Razor hugs onto her. Amy goes over to Sonic and hops in his lap as Adda hugs around his neck. The girls are still wet, so they guys feel the dampness setting in on them.

Ginger and her friends all look dumbfounded and don't know what to say. "See girls, you are the _past_." Amy says to them as she traces her fingers along Sonic's chest.

"And we are the _present** AND**_ _the_ _future_." Rosy finishes for her.

Amy sees Ginger about to say something smart, so she adds. "Now unless you want a black eye, T can arrange that fairly quickly..."

Ginger gasps and then huffs as she folds her arms in frustration. "Come on, lets go girls.." she says in defeat as they all walk away. Amy and Rosy look at each other smiling with happiness. The guys on the other hand are in pure bliss as the girls are in their la

"Mmm.. didn't think you girls would react that way.." Scourge says out loud.

Rosy looks up at him briefly. "And why is that? Because we're still mad at you."

"Damn." Scourge curses making them laugh. Guess he thought they forgot about that earlier incident.

"Umm. No, we didn't forget. BUT we we're just about to watch some stupid ho's come up on you like that." Rosy admits to him.

"Exactly." Amy laughs as Sonic hugs her back along with Adda.

"Can't stay mad at us forever..." Sonic whisper close to Amy's ear making her shiver inside. She feels Sonic's hand go along her legs and then go between her thighs. Feeling his warm hand going closer and closer to her inner...

"W-well, let's get going too!" she jumps up as she blushes deeply.

"Yeah, on to more watery fun!" Adda waves her hand up in the air. Thankfully, she didn't notice what her dad had done.

Sonic smirks as he rises up and stretches."Aww, why so suddenly?" he teases.

Amy looks back to him. "Shut-up, you know what the hell you did!"

Rosy and Scourge tilt their heads and laugh at them fighting, but soon, Rosy, too, feels a prying hand doing the same thing, but getting a little closer.

"U-uh, yeah! Let's go!" She stumbles to get up from Scourge's lap as he holds her to keep from falling forward.

"Whatever you say.." Scourge smirks as does his brother. Unfortunately, Razor notices what his dad did.

"Oooooh, Daddy touched her** No No's**!" he tattles on him. Everyone bursts out laughing and shake their heads to the tiny boy's remark. Thankfully, the girls don't get mad like last time.

**For the rest of the day, they ride nearly all of the water rides and go swimming in the gigantic pools the water park has to offer; Sonic is careful enough not to get his injured arm wet. They even stop by a photo booth to take a couple of pictures which the kids stuff in their bags. ****To rest some, the girls find a spot to just lay down and relax in the sun for a while on a mini beach the park has. There's along laid out beach towels, a couple of beach fold out chairs, and a large umbrella over the beach towels. Amy sets Adda down in the sand ****to build sand castles and stuff along with Razor. She stand in front of the towel and unzips her shorts as they falls to her feet, and also she slips her necklace inside her bikini, so she wont lose it in the sand. Her sister does the same, and slips on some sunglasses so the sun wouldn't bother their eyes. Guys nearby all watch as the girls lay on the beach towels out in the sun. Tanning on the beach is their thing. They did it all the time, when they lived on the island.** **Sonic and Scourge sit a little a ways from them as they watch the kids, so the girls relax on their own, but can't help their occasional glances at them. And the girls notice this, but are unaware of another pair of eyes watching their every move from the very beginning...  
><strong>

"Mmm.. they keep looking." Amy says as she turns to lay on her stomach.

Rosy rubs her forehead. "Who? Sonic and Scourge? Or the other guys around us." she points out.

Her sister giggles. "Y-yeah." she lays her head down and yawns. "I'm getting sleepy..."

"Don't fall asleep in the sun again. Remember what happened last time." Rosy warns her. Last time Amy fell asleep in the sun like that, she got a really bad sunburn that lasted 3 days. Amy groans remembering the pain and promised not to, but can't help it. The warm sun relaxes her. Rosy sighs and looks to where the kids were playing.

Adda is building a sand castle decorated with seashells and rocks, and it looks like she's almost done. "Yay, just one more bucket full." she takes her blue bucket and goes off to get more sand. Razor, in his sneaky ways, sees an opportunity, so he jumps up from his play area and smash her castle down.

"Razor!" Adda has turned to see him destroy her beloved castle and angrily runs after him. He runs from her laughing his butt off as he dodges the bucket she throws to get him.

"You missed!" he teases as he stops to stick his tongue out. He takes off as he sees Adda speed catch up to his. Scourge groans seeing the kids run off away from the beach. Making him have to go get them and bring them back. He walks back to the beach with Razor in one hand and Adda in another.

"Don't run off like that again." Scourge tells to them both

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

The two kids yell at the same time. Scourge, getting annoyed, drops them both on the sandy beach. Adda and Razor complain about being dropped, but Scourge wont listen. Instead, his attention is on something strange happening a little ways from them. It seems a big crowd is forming around one of the pools getting a lot of people's attention. They hear a couple of people saying something about a body floating there. Sonic is already up and walking to him. Both are thinking the same thing.

_Something's not right..._

Scourge looks to his brother. "Mmm.. Let's go check it out." he decides. Razor sees his dad leaving and asks where's he's going off to. "Don't worry, we'll be back. Stay with the girls, alright?"

Razor nods slowly as he watches them both leave. Adda goes over to the girls and taps on Rosy's shoulder. "Daddy and uncle left."

"What?" Rosy pulls off her sunglasses. "To where?"

Adda points to where the brothers left. "Mmm..." Rosy gets a sick feeling in her stomach, and pushes her sister to get her to wake up. "Amy? Amy? Get up!"

Amy stirs in her sleep. "Huh? W-why?" she asks sleepily.

"Something's wrong. I can almost feel it." Rosy starts to worry. "I think something is going to happen just like that night at the club."

Adda tilts her head wondering what Rosy is talking about. "Wah... ahhh..!" her tiny frame freezes as her eyes land on someone menacing walking behind the two girls. She is unable to speak. Amy finally sits up and turns to her sister.

"What do you mean?" Amy looks to see the guys are gone. "Where are Sonic and Scourge?"

Rosy starts to say something, but Adda's strange behavior alarms her. "Adda, what's the matter?"

"Ahhhhh...!" Adda doesn't say a thing, except she points her trembling finger to something behind the girls. Rosy and Amy are almost too afraid to turn around until...

**"Seems like our little distraction worked perfectly..."** The girls gasp and turn their heads to see a large lion and two goons behind them with duct tape, rope, and blind folds. The lions big build and rough look frightens little Adda to where she faints into Amy's arms.

**"Now, no one can get in our way this time."** he chuckles grimly as he snaps his fingers.** "Get them and the little girl too."**

Before the girls could do a thing, the two goons, with a rag soaked with Chloroform, knock the girls out. They don't have to use it on little Adda since she's already passed out. Then the two men tape the girls mouth, tie the girls hands behind their backs and tie up their legs, and place the blind folds over them, for when they wake up. They lift the girls over their backs. The lion takes care of Adda, and carries her himself. Luckily, everyone's attention are on that distraction they set up, so no one has seen them. EXCEPT, little Razor, who is hiding behind a beach umbrella, and watching what the strange men were doing.

**"Done, boss." **one of them says with a smirk.

**"Good, lets head back to the warehouse for now until the girls wake-up." **their leader commands as he heads off. His goons follow after him. Razor steps out into the open now and realizes that the girls are in trouble. As he goes to take off, one of the goons remember something.

**"Hey, wasn't there another kid?"** he stops to think.

The lion shakes his head. **"Forget about him. The more we wait here, the more likely it is we'll get caught. And we can't take that chance."**

Razor breathes a sigh of relief, but takes off to get his dad. "DADDY!"

**Scourge and Sonic are walking back from the pool**. **And they are quite irritated. Turns out, there was only floating dummy at the end of the pool. Some older woman thought it looked real enough to be a real body, so she screamed and got everyone to come and look to be sure. But the guys knew better. But still, that was strange...**

"Mmm.. that wasn't right..." Scourge thinks out loud.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, something about that makes me think that it was... A distraction! Dammit." he realizes.

"Shit." Scourge sees his son running toward them and screaming his name. "What's the matter?"

Razor is out of breath. "S-someone t-took the girls, and Adda awayyyy!" he screams.

"Dammit!" Sonic curses to himself as Scourge lends down to question his son.

"Tell me. What did they look like?" he tries to ask in a calm tone, but in reality he's pissed as fuck like Sonic is, but wishes to control his temper. As Razor tells him their description, a call comes in on Sonic's cellphone. It's Shadow.

"Hey, the girls were kidnapped not too long ago." Shadow first says when the call is answered.

"Yeah, I know. Razor just ran to tell us. Do you know where they were taken?" Sonic asks urgently.

Shadow sighs. "No, I was too far away to tell. All I saw was one big lion and what looked like to be his two goons knocking the girls out and tying them up. Then carrying them away." Shadow is stationed close to them, but not to close to see where they ran off to. Sonic is silent for a moment upon hearing this.

"I already contacted the others and Bobby when I saw that little distraction being carried out. So everyone is looking for them as we speak, so don't worry." Shadow adds to calm his friend down. "Silver, Mephiles, and Phoenix are headed your way. In fact, he could see out of the corner of his eyes.

_How can I not! They got my KID and AMY! Damn, if only I didn't forget to keep my guard up. _Sonic argues with himself.

"Razor heard where they are taking the girls!" he hears Scourge yell out and the others hear.

"Where!"

"To a warehouse not too far from here.." his brother tells him. Sonic relays the message to Shadow.

Silver rubs his head. "Those old warehouses?" Yeah, those old warehouses that Uncle Bobby hardly uses anymore, except for storing any "goods" he may have been so lucky to obtain.

"There are about 5 of them located in the water park for miscellaneous purposes." he hears his friend reply back. "Means we have to check all of them." he realizes.

Sonic shakes his head. "I don't give a damn! We're checking them all." he says with much anger in his tone. "We have to find them no matter what." Silver and the others all smile at Sonic's behavior. He hangs up the phone.

"Don't give me that bullshit smile." he chuckles as Silver tosses him one of the weapons he brought with him.

Phoenix walks and points into the direction Razor said they went off. "Shouldn't we be going?"

Scourge picks up his kid. "Yeah, we got a lot of warehouses to check..." he wears an irritated look on his face, because of the fact that someone was actually stupid enough to take Rosy away from him like that.

Silver groans in complaint. "Stop complaining and let's get a move on." Mephiles pushes him forward making him walk.

"But there are a lot to check out! There's 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4..." Silver goes on and on.

"Stop talking and start walking." Mephiles tells him again getting him mad. But he does have a point. Before the guys could take off running like Sonic would have loved to do. A fellow mob member stops them.

"Wouldn't it be better, if you knew the exact warehouse the girls are being kept at instead of running through each of them blindly?" a smooth female voice asks out of nowhere.

"Ohh, it's the bat lady, daddy." Razor points up into the air above them.

**They all turn to look up to see a familiar face smiling down at them...  
><strong>

"Rouge?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_  
><em>

_My head is pounding... What the hell happened..? Ugh..._

Amy's eyes open slowly to be faced with nothing but darkness. Her heartbeat suddenly increases as previous memories make there selves know inside her mind.

_We were knocked out._.. _But where are we? _She tries to move her hands and feet, but it's no use. They were tied tightly by some kind of rope. And her mouth covered with duct tape, so there's no way she could scream. She feels like she's sitting against something warm, and on something hard and cold. There are movements, and hushed voices around her, but she can't quite make it out.

_What in the world is going on! _Amy starts to panic.

**The group of men had carried the girls to one of the old abandoned warehouses in the back of the water park. The one they had chosen as their base is: 1-5. The last one, and the one that is farthest away.** **Inside, they locked the doors, so no one else could get in or out. Unless from the roof, but it was over five stories high up into the air, so that's out of the question.** **They placed the girls in the center of their operations room where their planning had taken place for the whole kidnapping operation. Now, it is time to wait for the girls to wake up. Amy's blind fold is pulled down and her eyes awaken to see the same lion from before. Him and his smug look. Her sister is already awake and knows of their situation. Little Adda has yet to awaken. They were all tied together in a circle, back to back.  
><strong>

"Who are you?" Amy asks seeing all the men in the room. Figuring the lion is their leader.

The lion laughs. "My name is Lance. And nice it's so nice to meet the twin daughters of Mr. Joe Aiello..." his voice muggy. Amy scowls hearing her dad's name mentioned.

_It's always because of him..._

Seeing that her sister is in her mood again, Rosy speaks up. "We'll what do you want with us?"

Lance scoffs. "Originally.. Your lives." Rosy and Amy snap their heads up to see him grim smile. "BUT if you just hand over that pearl necklace, we'll let you go." he finishes.

"What! No way!" Amy screams out.

He looks at her a little surprised. "Really now? You would rather lose your life than hand it over?" he asks plainly.

Amy doesn't answer his question, except she looks away. "Mmph! Care to change your mind?" on a table behind him, he picks up a loaded gun and walks over to her with it. He bends down and rubs the head of the gun on her chin making her cringe.

"I hate to kill such a pretty, young thing over a dumb mistake her dad made.." she can smell the muskiness of his breath brush against her face.

Rosy frowns. "Why do you guys want to kill us so much? What could our dad have possibly done?" she asks them almost shouting. "Even on the island, starting a only a few years ago, people like you have been trying to kidnap us.. why?"

Lance stops toying with Amy for a second to say. "So he's left you in the dark, huh?" he gets up. "Your dad has betrayed the Gambino Family, so he must pay up, or lose his entire family."

"Huh?" both girls are confused.

"Let me explain." Lance decides to tell them all about it. "Many years, even before you two were born, your dad was a close friend to Mr. Gambino and his family. They did much business together dealing all kinds of things with drugs, money, and other business. Mr. Gambino saw the potential of your dad's future occupation as the head of his own crime family. And it's true, your dad was the next big thing, besides Tony Tursi, maybe even bigger." he stops for a second.

"But he fucked up..." his tone changing.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Amy asks him as she struggles to try to get a loose from her bondage without him knowing.

"By betrayal. You see, Gambino sent him on a mission to head for the Islands of Turks and Caicos to retrieve a special jewel rumored to be in the possession of the Island's chosen Queen."

Both girls gasp. "Mom..."

"Yeah, you guys mom. Mr. Gambino thought it would be easy for Joe to swoon her and take the jewel for himself, but it seems he let his feelings get in the way of that."

_So... he only met mom, so he could steal from her..._ Amy holds her head down and grits her teeth.

A man sitting off to the side adds in. "Yeah, he forgot his true mission, cuz fell in love with her!"

"Damn shame." another adds in.

Lance shakes his head laughing. "As you should know, Mr. Gambino was not happy with this, and he demanded your dad take the jewel from her and return back to the US with it, or else. Yet, he refused."

"Wait, what's so special about my mom's pearl necklace!" Amy blurts out.

"That necklace is the single, most expensive in the world." his statement startles her. She almost can't believe it, so she asks again to make sure. "You heard me right. It's move valuable than the Diamond of Hope($180,000), the Chopard Blue Diamond Ring($16.26 million), and the Heart of the Kingdom Ruby($14 million) combined."

The sound of those numbers make Amy's heart drop as she feels the necklace closely tucked under her top; concealing it.

"Mr. Gambino wanted to possess it to enhance his fiances greatly and make him one of the most wealthy and powerful men in the world, so when your dad refused to give it up. He was quite angered. But your dad offered a solution. He promised to pay up for what the jewel is worth and even offered a deadline."

_There's no way he could have payed for that... _Amy believes.

"He was given a deadline, and it ended the day you girls moved away from the island and to here. I guess he thought moving you would keep you all safe, but he forgot one thing." Lance chuckles. "We know** EVERYTHING**." he emphasizes.

"So wait.." Rosy was thinking and listening the whole time. "What happened at the club. It was you guys?"

Lance laughs. "Oh yeah!" he remembers. "We sent some old drunk by the name of Carl to act as a decoy." he tells them nonchalantly.

"So you sent a man to his death!" Amy screams at him feeling nothing, but anger."He was killed because of you!" feeling some sympathy for the poor man after finding out who was behind his behavior that night.

Lance remains emotionless. "Yeah, something like that." and he laughs along with the other men in the room. "There's something like a rumor that's been going around about the said necklace. That it has some strange powers or some stupid shit like that." he shakes his head. "Couldn't take any chances, so I had to send that drunk in for us to see if it was safe."

"Good thing, he was so wasted and high that he couldn't tell you who had sent him." Lance's friends said after him.

"That's horrible.." Rosy says in a low to herself.

Her eyes grow wide. _Wait, did he say a strange power? Is he for real?_

Amy looks down once more feeling the anger well up inside of her. _I can't believe this... I can't forgive my dad for putting us through this. We never had a normal childhood, so he could pay back some debt! Our lives are on the line, because of him. And now these assholes want my mother's family heirloom?_

_It's all his fault...  
><em>

"I hate him.." Rosy hears her sister, and turns her head.

"Amy?" she calls her name, but gets no response. She shakes her head. "Hey, Lance! What did you mean by strange power?"

"It's nothing you two should be concerned with right now." Lance turns his attention back to the girls. "I would have had to kill you right about now, but thankfully, I called to Mr. Gambino asking that I could just take the necklace instead. And all this could be over."

"Wait, how do you know that we even have it?" Rosy wonders.

"Don't make me laugh. I know your sister has it!" he sneers. "Your mom may have thought giving it to her would have been good idea, so we'd think it's disappeared. But it's not so." he says with a hard laugh.

"So just hand it over, and you can leave with your lives." Adda starts to wake up at that point. "The kid included." he quickly adds on." Adda gasps as she sees the scary man again, and Rosy tries to get her to calm down.

"No.." the very word makes Lance turn angry.

"What did you say!" he asks angrily as he steps forward holding the gun tightly.

Amy growls to herself and repeats herself. "I'm **never** handing it over..." she feels something strange within her. A warm feeling close to her chest. _What is this feeling? _A mysterious light glows from her top making everyone look on in wonderment.

"I'll never let you have it!"

"What the fuck?" Lance steps forward, but is blinded by the bright light from Amy's chest. He drops his gun and covers his eyes. The guns slides over to where the girls were. Everyone else in the room is completely blinded and take a chance to cover their eyes up from the light.

_W-What is that? _Rosy closes her eyes, but feels her hands and legs getting loose in the once tight ropes. The rope were all of a sudden cut by some strange force! The light around Amy slowly disappears as Rosy opens her eyes to see Amy standing up free from her bonds. Adda is up with her too.

Amy looks back at her sister as she lends down to pick up the gun, Lance had dropped.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"Amy tells her.

_But what was that light...?_

Without hesitation, Rosy gets up too and grabs another gun on a nearby table. Lance and his men are still recovering from the bright light, giving the girls enough time to escape.

"Lets hurry, and get the heck outta here!"

* * *

><p><strong>End, I couldn't get what all I wanted into this chapter so the rest will be in the next.<br>**

**Hope that wasn't too confusing. And I'm so sorry, if I messed up at all and in anyway which I believe I did.  
><strong>

**P.S (I will be deleting the chapter with the NOTICES, ;D)  
><strong>

**(R&R) Until then, Byeee, ;D  
><strong>


	10. My Recent Mistake

**It has come to my attention that some people can not review the chapter they would like to because it's said you have already reviewed on the chapter when you've really not, because of my recent mistake of deleting a chapter containing only an update notice which messed things up a little. (If you know what I mean) Now, I wish I hadn't because of it... SO I am uploading this chapter and another one to fix this said problem****, so the NEXT chapter after the NEXT chapter I upload SHOULD be the REAL chapter****, so people can review/comment on it properly and with no problems.  
><strong>

**And again sorry, my mistake.**


	11. Duplicate Chapter to Fix the Mistake

**This chapte****r is only to fix the problem stated in the previous!**

**Move on to the next!**

**Thank-You, =)**


	12. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all who love, read, and review this story. I will continue to do my best to write and please my readers! C:**

**I hope I did so in this chapter, cause I think I kinda rushed it... x.x  
><strong>

**Anyway...  
><strong>

**Here it is, xD  
><strong>

**Son****ic Crew: BangBros Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Still with the girls...<strong>

"Dammit, they're getting up!" Amy looks behind them to see Lance and his men recovering from the bright flash. With Adda tight on her hip, the girls find a staircase leading up to a higher floor. They rush up the stairs as Lance spies them going up.

"Hey! Get them!" he screams for his men to go after the girls. Upon hearing that, the girls speed up on their climb up the stairs. Adda holds tightly onto Amy's waist as they reach the third floor of the warehouse. They stop to catch their breath before continuing on up.

Rosy breathes in and out as she leans against the railing of the stairs. "I can hear them coming.." she manages to say.

"Yeah, we gotta keep going before they reach us." Amy agrees as she looks down to check on Adda. "You okay, sweetie?" Adda nods slowly and snuggles her face into Amy's chest.

"Mmm... Huh?" Amy turns to see the men getting closer to the girls. Rosy steps in front of her with the gun poised.

"I still remember how to use it, sis! So you go on ahead with Adda!" her sister yells to her.

Amy shakes her head. "B-but-"

Rosy stops her. "No, buts! Now go, I'll catch up in a few minutes." she raises the fully-loaded gun in her hands and smiles mischievously to her twin. Amy shakes her head and smiles too.

_We both know how to fight and very well. From training we received when we were just pre-teens and on up. To take care of ourselves at times like this..._

"Fine, but be careful.." Amy warns her before taking off up the stairs once again. But just as she leaves Adda jumps down from Amy's arms with her shoes in her hands.

"Adda, what are you doing?" Amy asks her worriedly. Adda throws her shoes down at the men below hitting one in the head and making him stumble and fall back. The girls laugh as Adda screams "Yes!" and hurries back to Amy's arm for them to leave. With Amy gone, Rosy turns her attention back to the men pursuing them on the stairwell. She cracks both her knuckles and yawns as she waits for them men to hurry up.

"There's one of them!" one yells; a black Polar bear.

"Yeah, but where's the other one!" another one of the questions. There are five men in total.

"Who the hell threw a fucking shoe at me!" a man rubs his head. A red spot is clearly seen on the forehead.

Rosy listens to them yell back and forth before clearing her throat to get their attention. "Excuse me?" They all turn to look at her. "Can you hurry this up, so I can go ahead and beat your asses already..?" she asks nonchalantly and with a smirk. She sets her gun down beside her, but out of the sight of the men.

"What did you say, woman!" the polar bear yells and charges at her. Rosy stands there for a split second as he reaches her and jumps up and kicks the polar bear in the neck making him spin and push all the way back making him go over the railing and fall that 3 stories to the ground. Seeing their leader beaten so easily and by a girl, the other men charge at her in anger.

_"One down, four to go..."_ Rosy whispers to herself as she counts them out. They all try to surround her on all sides leaving her helpless to do a thing. Or so they think.

_Idiots... _She easily bends her body back and to the side dodging the mens' kicks and hits toward her. She grabs one of the men's arms and twists it hard making it bruise and nearly snap. The man yells out in pain as two of his comrades rush to help him, but only to be faced with his body hurdling toward them. They all are thrown down the railing of the stairs and are faced with the same hard fall as the polar bear had.

"One left..." she smiles seeing the last man sent after them cower in fear.

Knowing what he could face if he didn't purse the girls, the young fox runs up to the and starts to throw punches. Each one of them miss as Rosy could easily tell what the next move of his would be. Just as he throws a punch, she grabs his fist. His eyes dart to hers staring mercilessly into his. She pulls his fist back and knees him in the stomach making him cough up some bits of blood. And she lets him go as he falls to the floor in pain and holding his stomach. That hit is enough to leave him immobile for a while. She grabs her gun again.

Rosy smiles at her success, and she turns back to go catch up with Amy and Adda. "Didn't even have to use the gun." she realizes and giggles. She races up the stairs after the girls.

**"If you want something done.. Do it yourself..." **

Lance walks slowly up the stairwell , as the young fox still lays on the floor in pain. He tries to speak, but Lance kicks him in the side for his poor job of capturing the girls. And letting Rosy get away like that. He cocks his silver gun equipped with a silencer and heads on up the stairs. Unaware that someone is making breaking their way into the warehouse below...

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy manages to catch up with Amy and Adda<strong> **on the fifth floor, and they continue on up until they reach the roof. The door bursts open as the girls feel the blast of cool and warm air on their exposed skin. Luckily, the girls have on their short bikini wraps to keep their legs from getting too cold, and shoes so all that running didn't hurt their feet much. Adda shivers quietly as Amy sets her down beside Rosy...**

Amy sighs in exhaustion. "Now, we gotta get down from here.." she walks off to the ledge of the roof and looks down. Over five stories up in the air and no clear way down. Rosy takes Adda into her arms to keep her safe and sets her gun down next to her. However, she feels a hard hand come down on her shoulder and grip it tightly. Before, Rosy could grab her gun or do anything to stop him, Lance kicks the gun to the side, places a hand over her mouth, and holds both of her arms behind her back to restrain her.

_"No, no, no.. Can't have you doing that now can we?" _he whispers into her ear making her gag in disgust smelling his breath. Adda is frozen with fear, and she lets go of Rosy and slowly backs away. Lance grins at her making her yelp and quickly turn her back to him.

Amy groans in frustration. _*Ugh* I don't think we can get down an easy way..._

"Hey, Rosy? You see another way to get outta here?"

There is no response from her sister or Adda. "Rosy..?" Amy turns around and gasps as sh sees Lance holding onto Rosy from behind along with Adda. She growls lowly seeing the sinister look on his face as he smiles at her.

"Let my sister go!" Amy yells at him as she aims her gun straight to his forehead. But he shakes his head as he holds a knife close to Rosy's neck getting dangerously close.

"Put it down.. Slowly..." Lance says slowly. Amy has no choice, but to do as he said. Adda runs to Amy's side when she turns around to see Lance with the knife.

"That's a good girl. Now just hand over the necklace, and I'll let your sister go." he tries to convince her.

Amy slowly shakes her head, but sees the terrified look on her sister's face. "Rosy.." She touches the necklace under her bikini top and looks down in defeat.

Rosy is able to get his hand off of her mouth for a second to say. "NO, Amy don't do it!" but she is once again silenced. Amy shakes her head ferociously as she grabs onto Adda tightly and slowly backs away. Lance is now getting irritated.

"Just hand over the damn thing!" he throws Rosy to the side and races toward Amy and Adda at full force as they scream. Rosy hits the ground on the stairwell hard. She rubs the bruises formed by Lance's doings as she looks on to see him running toward Amy and the little girl. As she tries to get up, yet another hand lands on shoulder making her grab it and pull it forward.

"S-scourge!" she almost screams in relief as she grabs a hold of him, and he hugs her back.

_*Shhh* _He puts one finger over her mouth. "Be quiet for a minute..." he tells her as his eyes land Lance slowly walking to Amy and Adda. He makes her stay where she is, and he gets up and slowly creeps behind Lance, who's still unaware of his presence. He holds a 9 millimeter Beretta close to his side.

Amy reaches the roof's edge as her feet stumble forward to keep from falling. A tear trails down her face as she holds Adda close who is crying uncontrollably now. The necklace seems to start to react to Amy's emotions of fear and fright, and it glows again as he gets closer and closer.

"Come on over here before you fall off the roof with the kid!" Lance smiles grimly as he takes another step. "Wouldn't want you to... fall."

Amy's eyes are now red with anger as she holds Adda even closer. She can't step back anymore leaving her trapped. Another tear falls and it slowly trails down her cheek and onto the necklace. The tear causes the necklace to glow even brighter than before as Lance nearly stops in his tracks.

_No, I don't give a damn what powers that necklace has. It's mine!_ He starts to grab toward Amy as she stumbles back. She squeals as her foot misses the landing, and she and Adda fall back off of the roof. Rosy yells her sister's name as she watches Amy disappear to down below.

A gunshot wrings out, and it shoots through Lance's arm drawing blood as he falls forward in pain. He's shot again, and once more in the other arm and his right leg. The bullet pierce through his skin painfully as he tries to stop the pain and blood from flowing. Ripping his flesh in ways unimaginable. Scourge is clearly pissed as he walks over to the over-sized lion and steps down on his back.

"Don't ever fucking touch them again!" Scourge says angrily as Lance groans in pain as the blood runs out of the wounds inflicted. Rosy rushes to his side and tugs on his arm hurriedly.

"Amy fell! She fell!" Rosy quickly tells him sending him into panic.

Scourge thinks for a second, but then calms down remembering something. "Don't worry, she and Adda will be okay."

"What!" Rosy stands back with a confused look. "But they're falling!"

Scourge only smirks and pulls her close to hug her tight. "Trust me..." Rosy's body slowly calms down and hugs him back. But she slowly cries into his chest not knowing what has become of her sister and Adda.

Scourge rubs her back slowly as he sees a white and purple blur speed on by past them in the air and over the roof's edge where the girls had fallen.

_"Better hurry, Rouge..."_

**Amy and Adda scream as they fall through the air at a constant motion. She holds the little girl closer than ever, and suddenly feels that warm sensation like before. She looks down to see the necklace growing strong, and the pearl floating in the air above her chest. Due to the gravity or some other force, she doesn't know. But it seems the rate that the girls were falling is gradually slowly down. Amy looks up in disbelief as a thin force field forms around the girls** **as a soft of protection. The world around her seemed to slow down and come to a standstill.**..

_What is this feeling...? _

Amy slowly closes her eyes, but she soon opens them again feeling a pair of arms catch her in mid-air. It's a bat girl. Long, luscious white hair to the shoulders, beautiful ocean eyes, a gorgeous face, and wearing a black zipped up top and purple shorts. She smiles a bright smile to Amy. She has noticed the soft glow around the girls a few second before she got to them.

"Hi, sweetie!" she tilts her head to the side as Adda sees her too. "And hi to you too, little one."

"Miss Rouge!" Adda hugs onto Rouge's neck.

Rouge smiles softly to her and turns her attention to Amy. "Some fall you had there, but luckily I was able to get to you."

Amy blinks in wonderment as she fells the necklace settle back down around her neck and the glow disappears, but leaves a trace of glow around her body. "O-oh, yeah.. Thank-you so much.." Rouge nods slightly as she slowly down her flying to see the guys waiting below. Sonic with Razor, Silver, Mephelis, and Phoenix. They had already beaten up and shot the guards surrounding the warehouse, so they could sneak inside. However, they were surprised to see most of the guards already beaten and laying unconscious around the stairwell leading to the roof. So Scourge went up for himself to see what was happening. Sonic and the rest had gotten the rest of the guards out of the place and tied them up.

Scourge walks out with Rosy. He drags Lance's limp body behind them, and he tosses him in the pile of his tied of comrades.

"Mmm. No wonder who wanted to save you no matter what.. You're so cute!" Rouge says out of nowhere.

Amy gasps. "W-what!" Rouge laughs and shakes her head.

"Umm.. It's just that Sonic was acting so fast to try to come and save you..." she starts to say. "I was surprised, but now I know why!" she squeezes Amy tight.

A small blush appears on Amy's face as she feels Rouge's breast push onto hers getting Adda a little bit squeezed. "Ummm..." Adda laughs like the little kid she is.

Rouge notices this and blushes too. "Oh, s-sorry. But we can't help that right now at the moment.." she gets closer to the ground where the guys were waiting below. Adda sees her daddy looking up at her.

"Daddy!" she screams and almost falls outta Amy's grasp.

"Hey! Be still, baby girl!" Rouge scolds her. Adda does as she's told, and sits still until the get to the ground. As soon as Rouge's feet touch the ground, she sets Amy down. Adda jumps off and runs to her dad who picks her up and hugs her tight.

"Daddy! Daddy! That man was sooooooo mean to us!" she whines as she cries into her dad's shoulder.

"Where are your shoes?" Sonic asks seeing his daughter's feet bare.

Adda smiles mischievously. "That big man stole my shoes!"

Lance groans in pain hearing the little girl point him out. "Well, don't worry. Daddy and uncle will take _especially_ care of him."

Upon hearing that Lance holds his head down in anguish.

"Good thing, we made it in time." Silver says as he finishes tying up the lion along with the others. "Aye, Mephelis, can you give me a hand here?"

Mephelis doesn't bother to answer him as he sees the unnatural glow around Amy's body. As did the others, minus Silver of courses. "What are you guys looking.." he, too, sees the necklace glowing dimly around Amy's neck. Rosy had slowly walked to her sister and is wondering what the necklace is doing. Amy looks down curiously as inside of the pearl is showing a fancy glow is dancing around.

"Amy?" Rouge watches curiously and at the same time thinking about something she had learned earlier. "Mmm..."

_This feeling again... _Amy feels the warm touch as her finger softly runs over it. Sonic sets down Adda beside Razor and walks toward Amy. She looks up to his face. "It protected me..."

"Protected?" he asks curiously as he stares around her outer body to see the faint glow still there. He puts his arms around her to help her.

"When we were tied up.. and when we were falling.. It protected me.." Amy realizes slowly, but can't believe it. "But how can that be possible...?" her eyes flicker and her body start to fall forward, but he catches her just as she passes out. Rouge helps him to hold her steady.

"Is she alright?" Rosy asks as she starts to worry.

Rouge checks on Amy's condition and nods. "Yes, she's okay. She must have fainted from the shock.." she trails off._ But that necklace probably has something to do with it also..._ She concludes to herself.

Sonic lifts Amy up into his arms and looks down at her. Holding her tight as if not to ever let her go again.

His brother walks up to Rosy and pulls her to him. "Rosy, what exactly happened?"

Rosy looks down in thought. "Well-"

**"Let's wait until we get to a safer location to discuss this matter..."**

Everyone is startled by the unknown voice. Silver and Phoenix draw their guns, but they quickly lower them after seeing who the unknown voice is. Rouge had called ahead to let the Family Boss know what was going on at them time just in case. Sonic's and Scourge's dad, along with him Uncle Bobby, and a unexpected man with them...

"Daddy!" Rosy gasps as she sees her and Amy's dad with the group of men.

Joe face is hard at first, but his gaze softens seeing that his daughters were safe. He then sees a girl passed out in the arms of one of Tony's sons.

"Amy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night, everyone, all member, are called to the Grand Family mansion located at the finest neighborhood in Miami place was built in the 1800's by Tony Tursi's great great great great grandfather as a place for his mafia family to gather. Tall, strong structure. Classical built features, large front and backyard overlooking a lake with a boathouse, long drive way, a water fountain out front, bright lights, and other exquisite looking additions. It's surrounded by a well guarded steel gate and armed guards. No one inside, unless authorized. He only lets the most important and influential member of the family stay in the house as if they lived there. Of course, everyone has their own place to stay, but the mansion provides a sort of hotel for them to stay at all at once.<br>**

**Amy and her sister are taken upstairs to the master bedrooms to get cleaned up. Since Amy is still passed out, Rouge has Sonic carry her to his room, so she could fix her up and make sure she's alright. She makes Sonic leave Amy to her care, and without complaint he does. He and Scourge decide to keep the kids with them for the night to make sure they were alright too. The kids already have their own room in the mansion and know where they are since they've been there before. However, he has the maids working in the mansion guide the kids to their rooms. Adda rushes off to her room, but not before hugging her dad once more, and asking if Amy was going to be okay. Her dad assures her that Amy will be just fine, and Adda believes him. Scourge and Sonic change into more comfortable clothes for the evening. Long pajama bottoms and a white wife beater. Manic and Sonia arrive a little later on once they finish some other business up.  
><strong>

**Tony has had them call all members to gather at the house, and the Family meeting would be in ten to fifteen minutes. It's been a while since Rouge is taking care of Amy, so Sonic decides to drop by his room to check on them...**

"Rouge?"

_*Knock*Knock*Knock*_

"I'm coming in.." Sonic says as he slowly opens the bedroom door. His room is decorated in Royal Blue and golden colors. Also, silver and white. Each room in the house has it's own characteristics of how it's decorated.

He gets a reply. "I'm in here!" she calls to him. Sonic walks down a small hall leading to his bedroom. (NOTE: Inside Sonic's room, there is a large amount of space, making it available that there are more rooms in his room besides a bedroom. EX: Gameroom, bathroom, and ect. If you get what I mean)

Walking into his bedroom, he sees Rouge on the bed, bent over Amy's sleepy body. She's also changed into something more comfortable. The pink beauty is dressed in nothing but a white robe, and the royal blue sheets pulled over her. Her long hair laid out upon the silken pillows below. Her breathing low. Sonic smiles to himself seeing her lay comfortably in his bed, and pushes away any naughty thoughts he had in mind.

Rouge has her hand on her forehead, when she looks up to see Sonic standing there.

"She's just sleeping now.." Rouge says as she gets up. Wearing pajamas as well, she brushes her white hair back out of her face. "But she appears to be fine.."

Sonic breathes a sigh a relief. "Good."

She lets out a soft giggle. "I guess the rumors are true. You have fallen in love."

He looks at her with a questioning face. "A rumor? That I'm in.."

"Yes, in love. Let's face it, you took a bullet for her. AND you tried desperately to save her today." she points out. "If that's not love, I don't know what is."

All he could do is shake his head and smile. "Yeah, yeah..." he walks over to Amy and watches her sleep.

"Mmm.. that necklace is a mystery." Rouge sighs. "I was examining it to see what that glow was, but..."

"But what?"

"It wont show the same results as earlier. I see why it's worth much, but that weird light I have yet to discover the origin of it.." Rouge looks down at it. "It's just a regular,_ expensive_, looking necklace now..."

Sonic folds his arms. "She _did_ say it protected her..." he remembers.

"Mmm..." Rouge remembers hearing that from Amy too. She turns around to think about it some more, but ends up shrugging her shoulders in frustration. "Maybe your dad will have some valid input on what's up." Even when being a smart jewel thief, this turns out to be harder for her to understand.

"And maybe hers too..." Sonic adds. "As to what's all this mess is really all about." he rubs the side of Amy's face gently as Rouge watches him.

Rouge checks the clock up on the wall. "Meeting time is almost here. Why not we go on ahead?" she suggests.

Sonic nods and gets up. "Yeah... Doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon." he sighs slightly sad.

Rouge walks over to his side of the bed and smacks the back of his head. "Ouch, what the hell was that for!" he screams at her, but lowers his voice.

"It's not like she's in a coma, you idiot! So stop worrying." she shakes her finger in his face making him give her a annoyed stare. She laughs. "You're really worried about her, huh?"

"Lets go on ahead, ok?"

She slowly walks off expecting him to follow. "Huh?" She turns to see him still staring over Amy still asleep in his bed. "Well, what do ya know?" She smiles leaning against the door frame.

Sonic slowly gets up and turns to her with a grin. "You know I AM worried about her."

"I can see that, turning into a big softie over her." Rouge giggles as she leans back up and continues out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah.." Sonic turns off the lights in his bedroom, but leaves it dimly lite enough for Amy, if she happens to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>In a large living room, just like in the back of the Night Palace club, the room is big enough to contain all of the members of the Tursi Family and a few members from the Aiello Family included. Four head members were present, Joe Aiello, Bobby Tursi, Tony Tursi, and Benny Tursi. All three Tursi's were brothers, and head of the Family business. <strong>

**Sonic, Scourge, Rosy(since she's the only one who can tell them what happened), Manic, Sonia, Tails, Shadow, Mephelis, Silver, Phoenix, Rouge, Knuckles, Storm, Espio, and some others were present around the room waiting for the meeting to start. There were other member, but those are some of the most important aspects of the Family. Tony is with his brothers and Joe talking silently to themselves as they wait for the last members to come in. A body guard of Tony's walks over to him...**

"I think that's the last of them boss." the guard tells him as he points over to the door to see another guard closing the doors as the last person walks inside.

Tony nods silently and turns to face everyone. "Let this meeting begin!" Everyone stops talking in their own little conversations to hear him, so they quiet down and gives him their full attention.

He smirks. "Good.. You may be all wondering why some of the stuff that has been happening in only a matter of days, since the rumor of Joe's daughters moving here.." he gestures to Joe behind him.

"I've been in a few meetings with him to discuss the matter, and in doing so, I have kept the information I learned secret."

"But why the hell would you do that?" Sonic, without thinking, interrupts him.

Scourge and the others all looked shocked at Sonic's statement, but he ignores them. His brothers know how he feels right now.

Tony shakes his head. "For a good reason my boy." he chuckles. "I'll let Joe tell you.."

Joe lets out a sigh as he steps forward his men step up with him, but he beckons them back. "I'm alright..." Rosy watches her dad intently wondering what he was going to admit, and still wonders about her sister's condition. Scourge told her that Rouge helped her a lot, so their is no need to worry. It seems to help her calm down a bit.

"A long time ago..." Joe starts to begin. (NOTE: Same story told to the girls by Lance, but in a different way). "They want that pearl necklace my wife gave to my daughter. It's worth so much money, it's no wonder they wanted it when they assigned my to retrieve it..."

"But.. I couldn't do that to Lucrecia.. Or Amy.." his voice full of regret and anger. "So I tried to come up with the money my own way, but it didn't work out like i wanted to.. Then the rumors of mysterious powers that the necklace had only made Gambino wanting it even more!"

"And doing _anything_ to get it. Even going after my family."

Rosy gasps to herself remembering Lance said the same thing to her and Amy in the warehouse. "So it is true..."

Scourge hears her. "He's told you this before?"

She shakes her head. "No, I heard it from those men in the warehouse..."

"Really!" he starts. "What else did he say?"

His dad overhears them talking and startles her. "Ahh, yes. You're Rosy, his daughter, correct?" she slowly nods her head with a slightly angry look.

"Mmm. And your other sister is still asleep. Then can you tell us what happened when those men captured you?" he asks her and beckons her to speak. Joe darts his eyes to Rosy as she sighs and looks up to see his face.

"Alright.. I'll tell you everything that happened. But.." she goes off.

"But what?" Tony asks her with curiosity.

"Only Amy can tell you about what happened with that necklace..."

* * *

><p><strong>"Uh..." Amy's eyes slowly open as her vision is blurry. She shakes her head as her hand reaches her forehead, and she groans. Her vision slowly clears up to see a Royal blue ceiling decorated in gold seams and jewels. "Where am I.." she opens her eyes even more to see the dark room before her. She looks down to see herself dressed in white robes and some parts of her body covered in bandages. Her hand meets her head as she rubs it and looks around the darkly lite room. She leans up, but her body is still tired from the earlier events so her breathing increases as she struggles to support herself.<strong>

**"Where am I?"**

**She wonders this out loud as she sighs feeling the heaviness of her body slowing her down. The memories of the what happened earlier that day come back to mind. Concluding that Sonic put her here and got her all better or something like that is what she decides to believe for now. "Where is he.." She tries to rise up out of the bed, but it's hard to even get her feet and legs off of the bed. In tiredness, she clutches her chest where the necklace lay. The same warm, soft feeling from before emits from the pearl on the necklace. Amy turns still. "That feeling again.." All of a sudden, a burst of energy rushes through Amy's body giving her the energy she clearly needed. It's as if her body is suddenly rejuvenated just out of the blue. She throws her legs over the bed and gets herself up.**

She walks over to the door of the room then down the hall to open to door to the hall.

"Where am I?" she asks again.

The hall is wide and long with doors leading to various rooms of all kinds. Amy sighs as she wonders where Sonic and the others could possibly be in the huge place. Amy steps one foot out into the hall.

"Miss Amy! You're okay!" Adda runs to the side of the pink hedgehog and hugs her legs. She's wearing Dora pajamas and slippers. Holding a plush teddy bear close to her side.

Amy leans down and hugs the little girl. "Yeah, I'm okay.. Are you alright Adda?" she asks.

The little one nods slightly. "Yeah, I was worried about you. But daddy said you would be okay, cause Miss Rouge was taking care of you!" she mentions.

_So it was her... Mmm.. _"Speaking of Sonic.. Do you know where he is?" Amy decides to ask her.

Adda tilts her head questionably. "Well, I heard my grandpa saying something about a meeting with everyone.. And some man named Jew..?" she can't quite remember the name, but Amy knows what she meant to say.

"Dad is here..?" Amy clenches her fists. Adda notices and tugs on the hem of her robe, and asks if something is wrong. Amy shakes her head. "No, I'm okay. Can you take me to where the others are?"

But before the question could be answered a maid turns a corner from down the hall and spots them. "There you are little Adda!" she sounds out of breath.

Adda squeals. "No, I'm not going to bed!" she runs down the hall in the opposite direction. Apparently, Adda escaped bedtime and was running away from the maids trying to get her.

The maid runs after her. "Come back here! Your dad wants you in bed this instant!" she yells as she follows behind the little one. It proves to see that Adda is way faster than the maid. Too fast for them to catch her. You can very well tell she got her running skills and speed from her dad. Amy watches continuing to run away from the maid.

She sighs yet again. "Not much help from her." she says to herself. She sees Adda stop in the middle of the hallway and wave her little butt at the maid in a mocking manner. She laughs to herself as Adda starts running again before the maid could reach her.

Another maid walks down the hall and stops to see her.

"Oh, your Miss Rose, if I'm correct." the maid asks her.

Amy nods. "Yeah."

"Oh, I'm surprised to see you up so quickly.." the woman is perplexed. "By the looks up of, I wouldn't have thought you would have been able to get up, much less walk." Her eyes lands on her necklace glowing dimly on her chest.

"That necklace you have on.. is quite.. enchanting.."

Amy's expression changes as she knows that the necklace has something to do with her ability to recover that quickly. "Yes.." she puts her hand over it to partially conceal it.

"Do you know where I can find Sonic and the others?" the maid nods and shows her the way.

"Yes, they're all down in the living room having an important meeting. I'll take you there.."

The maid helps her walk throughout the house to get there.

_Thank God...  
><em>

Amy is lead down the long stairwell and to large wooden doors. One each side stood a muscled body guard holding weapons. The maid informs the guards of Amy's identity and they move aside to let her in. But she decides just to crack the door open and listen in on to whatever is being said inside. In the living room, she hears Rosy's voice speaking aloud as all others were quiet. She opens the door a little more and looks inside to see everyone there. But her eyes land on her dad.

_Joe... My father...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the living room. Rosy has said everything she could remember...<strong>

Tony sits, now, at his small desk in the corner of the room. His head down thinking as he listens to Rosy's story. Joe stands a little ways from his daughter listening too as did all the others in the room. They were all quite surprised that she beat up all the guards by herself. Scourge only smiles and smirks upon hearing that. Joe has trained her well. He nods to his daughter in approval, and she nods to him too.

"The necklace glowed, you say?" Tony asks once, she's done. "Are you sure about that?"

Rosy thinks about it again. "Well, yeah. It did, I swear on my life I saw it." she knows for sure. "But Amy's the only one that knows what really happened with that necklace."

"So the rumors about it are, in fact, true." Uncle Bobby says aloud.

"I suppose so." Benny agrees, and then adds. "I wonder if the Gambinos know about this yet."

"No, not yet.. But they probably will soon. Only increasing their means to get their hands on it." Tony said getting everyone's attention.

Joe nods slightly. "Yes, It's probably not even about the money at this point. Once they find out about it's powers, they'll surely come after it again."

Rosy's face turns into worry once again. "Powers? How could that necklace have powers?"

"Only your mom can answer that. I have asked her time and time again, but she has never given me a clear answer." Her dad tells her only to deepen her curiosity about it.

_Only that it reacted to the wearers emotions..._ he keeps that thought to himself for now.

"So that's why the Gambinos want it now?" Shadow asks. He's sitting off by himself thinking all he just heard.

"And the kidnapping and attempted assassination of Rosy and Amy?" Scourge asks to thinking about it also.

Tony nods."Seems so.." he chuckles as he always does, and goes to lights up a cigar sitting on the edge of his desk.

"So why couldn't you just say anything when you first saw them at the club that night!" Sonic asks all of a sudden in a loud voice. He seems to have just exploded hearing all of it.

His dad only smiles at him as he blows smoke into the air above him. "Because.. I didn't think it was necessary."

"Bullshit!" Sonic said angrily making everyone's eyes grow wide.

Rosy notices Tony's face remaining just as emotionless as Lance did, but then it turns into a one of amusement. "My, my.. Why this sudden burst of anger, my son?"

He stands up. "I didn't think you would feel so strongly about that girl." he laughs as if it was a joke only angering Sonic further.

Sonic growls lowly as he struggles to keep from striking out against his father.

Scourge steps in front of him to stop him. "**Father**.. " he says as calmly as possibly.

Tony raises a eyebrow. "You could have just told us this, and then maybe we could have been more prepared for that shit."

"The reason why I didn't is because I didn't think you would get so close to this like this!" Tony strikes back and slams his hands on his desk before pulling away.

"Besides I wanted to see if that necklace truly holds mysterious powers." he smiles evilly.

"So you put the girls lives in danger just to see if some stupid was true!" Sonic yells back at him making everyone grow still wondering what the next thing to be said. He turns to Joe now.

"And YOU let him do it!" Sonic clearly points out.

Joe scowls. "I had my men keeping an eye out on my girls, so I don't need you pointing fingers at me, Sonic!" he tells him sternly.

"I love my daughters and would hate if something..." he looks down. "If something happened to them.. I would never forgive myself..." Rosy starts to feel sorry for her dad as she walks over to hug him tight. He hugs her back.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sonic waves him off. "You got a nice way of showing it.

Scourge shakes his head. "We didn't even see them so-called-body-guards, when they were kidnapped at the park." he says offhandedly making some of the people laugh.

Sonia stands back and watches her twin brothers with curiosity. Her eyes look to the side to meet Rouge's with the same look. Both girls smile understanding why they were acting so strange now. They're worried about the girls' well-being, and truly too.

Joe is about to say something back, when Tony interrupts him. "Well, lets just see if Amy can show us the necklace's true abilities shall we?"

"No way!" Sonic and Scourge yell at once. Everyone looks at them, especially, Sonia and Rouge with knowing glances.

"You're not waking her up, she's been through enough already." Sonic totally disagrees. Tony senses the anger in his son's voice and sees Joe talk back to him.

Joe steps up too. "You leave my daughter alone, Tony!"

He scoffs. "Unbelievable..." he points to Rouge. "Rouge, go and see if she's awake?"

Rouge hesitates for a moment seeing Sonic slowly shake his head "no." But it seems she doesn't have to go get her.

The door leading into the living room suddenly fly open and everyone gasps and whisper to see the girl standing there. And the necklace around her neck glowing brighter by the second. She was listening intently, before she fells through the door for leaning in too close.

"**Amy!**" Rosy, Sonic, Scourge, Sonia, Manic, Joe, and maybe some others call her name as she stumbles inside. She falls to the floor breathing heavily as they rush to her side. Tony watches on seeing the pearl around her neck.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed!" Rouge scolds her as she helps the poor girl up.

Amy shakes her head. "I'm sorry.." is all she's able to get out.

"You dummy." Rosy says to her making a face.

Rouge's face softens seeing Amy's energy draining by the minute. _How was she able to make it this far..? And on top of that..._ Her eyes land on the pearl once again.

_How is that necklace glowing right now..?_

Sonic holds Amy steady as her dad watches her. "Amy..?" he calls to her again and her eyes look up to his face. Joe slowly walks over to her. "Amy..." he doesn't know what else to say.

Amy closes her eyes as Sonic let's her lean on his for support. "Why..?" she asks him. She has only one question in mind for her dad.

Her dad is confused by her question. "What?"

"Why did you do this to us?" Amy asks in a soft voice. "How could you let all this happen?"

"I'm sorry, Amy.. It's all my fault." Joe realizes her question. "I promise, I'm doing and will do everything to get all this situated and sorted out as we speak..." he continues to talk to her, but Amy blocks it out.

She shakes her head. "I don't care.. All my life, me and Rosy's... We've had to deal with this shit. And all because of you.."

Joe sighs. "I know, Amy.. I know, but please..." he steps closer to her. But she shakes her head in rejection causing her emotions heighten.

**"No, get back away from me!"**

She yells and at that moment, the necklace flashes out a bright light as it did with Lance and his men. Everyone in the room covers their eyes from the bright blast of light. Luckily, Scourge had on his shades, so he quickly puts them down over his eyes to protect them. He pulls Rosy into his arms and faces her away from the light.

Slowly, but surely, the light slowly disappears back into the pearl. Amy stands their, still in Sonic's arms, and breathing more than before. All her energy seems to be drained just like that, and she collapses back. Sonic catches her. Joe uncovers his eyes and looks back at his daughter.

_So it does react with her emotions... _He thinks for himself. "I'm so sorry, Amy..." _Now, I'm not even her dad...?_

Amy's eyes slowly close as her sister looks over her condition. "She's passing out again."

"We have to get her back to bed." Rouge tells them.

Sonic nods and easily picks her up into his arms and turns to leave the room.

Tony stops him. "And where do you think you're going!" he yells at him.

"To bed." Sonic simply says before walking off, but stops to add. "Don't even think about messing with her..." his voice menacing as his dad gives a surprised look.

Rosy and the others turns to see his dad's reaction. Knowing the ways he reacted when someone got out of line, even with his kids.

Tony only laughs softly. "Finally stood up to me, and over a _woman_..." he turns away from everyone's faces. "Meetings over! Everyone back to your normals duties. I'll be having another discussion with my brothers and Joe over our next move to get all this sorted out."

Everyone understands. Since the meeting is over, some people start to talk to one another over what just happened. Scourge takes Rosy's hand and prepares to leave.

"Scourge!" his dad calls him.

He sighs turning back to his dad. "They are not to leave this house until we give a say so."

"Yeah, Yeah.." Scourge leaves the room with Rosy with him after she hugs her dad.

Tony shakes his head once again. "Boys, boys.. I have to get them back on the Bangbros site soon.. I need to make more money." he calls Tails over with a devious thought in mind as well as the whole deal with the Gambino Family, Joe, and the pearl necklace...

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic carries Amy back to his room and locks the door behind him. He walks into his still dimly lit room and pulls back the covers and lays her down. Amy groans feeling the soft bed beneath her and stretches her body. His eyes scan up and down her body feeling the arousal well up inside him. He stops himself as he sees her eyes slowly open...<strong>

"Sonic..?" she feels her body heavy again like before. The glow from the necklace gone. She pushes the thought of telling her dad that he's not her dad out of her mind. Right now, she's exhausted.

_Guess that flash, or what that light was, took the rest of my energy away..._

He climbs over her in bed and lays his head down on her chest feeling the softness of her breasts. Pulling the covers over them. She blushes a little feeling his warmth.

"I'm tired.." he says as he snuggles into her chest. Amy smiles through the blush and slowly rubs the back of his head. "Let's just go to sleep right now, I'm beat..."

Amy yawns softly and can't help, but agree since her body is falling asleep anyway. Her arms hug around his neck lovingly. "I heard you guys when you were talking..." she says with another yawn. She remembers feeling so happy about him talking that way back to his dad no matter what consequences he could have faced.

Sonic smiles hearing her sweet voice. "Yeah.. I was mad.. We all were.."

"I wonder why.." Amy laughs and feels his arms snaking around her waist.

"You know why, don't you?" he knows his true feelings for her now. Taking a bullet for her in the club only meeting her that day in the first place. Isn't that crazy? Almost getting killed for a girl you just met? Well, not to him. He's glad he did it now. Spending all this time with her. Knowing almost everything about her.

He was worrying about her when she was kidnapped today too. Wanting her back in his arms. Ready to destroy anyone who hurt her, even her dad and his own.

She doesn't respond, so he looks up and smiles at what he sees. Amy's fast asleep and snoring softly. He leans up and kisses her softly on her lips and glances down at the pearl around her neck. Then lays his head back down on her chest feeling the softness once again.

_"Goodnight, Ames.."_

_ "I love you.." _No one will hurt you as long as I'm around..

He laughs softly knowing she couldn't have possibly heard him, but he looks up to see Amy smile in her sleep. Feeling only her touch is what he wanted right now.

_"I love you too.."_

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

**Now, I really hope that wasn't confusing, e_e  
><strong>

**Anyway, Until next time... (R&R) is appreciated!  
><strong>

**HAPPY [Early] NEW YEARS! =D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I took so long. (Nickyy) School is back open, so yeah. :/  
><strong>

**I'll be getting started on the next one for ya!**

**EXTREME SEXUAL CONTEXT! (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) :D  
><strong>

****Anyway here it is the next one...****

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 7  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's early the next morning, around seven thirty or so. Tony already up and in his private office on the second floor. He's quietly looking over some documents as he soon hears a knock on the door and orders the person to come inside. He forms a smirk on his face as he sees who it is...<strong>

"Aah, Tails.. Nice to see you up so early.." he says at first to the young fox coming in. He lays down the documents in his hand.

Tails nods and steps inside after shutting the door behind him. "Yeah, good morning, Father."

Tony nods too. "I assume you remember my orders given to you last night?" he then asks.

Tails sighs and replies. "Yes, Father. You want us to host a BangBros party at the house tonight, correct?" he wants to confirm. They throw a BangBros party every once in a while to promote their website. There are strippers, dancers, tons of food, loud music, alcohol, and much more. It's a real boost to their money earning and video making. All the members in the Family help to make the party a success, even the girls.

"Yes, make sure Sonic and my boys_ especially_ help you get everything ready." Tony smiles slyly. "They are the stars of the whole thing."

Tails nods, but thinks for a minute. However, he keeps his thoughts to himself. "Alright."

"Are you sure you can get it all done?" Tony questions him as he looks him straight in the eyes.

"Everything will be set up by the time you get back from your meeting." Tails says to him reassuringly. "Where are they anyway?" referring to Sonic and the others.

"Probably still asleep in their rooms." Tony answers him back. "With those girls no doubt."

Tails smacks his head inside his mind.

_Damn_, _I forgot about them! Ugh, shit. How are they gonna do the party tonight, if the girls are still...  
><em>

As if sensing the fox's thoughts. "Don't worry about the girls. I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Tony says with a chuckle.

The only thing Tails could do is nod. He really didn't like the idea of throwing a party the night after all that shit happened with kidnapping. It just doesn't feel right. But he couldn't just say no to Tony. No one ever did and lived through the consequences. If they did, they were VERY lucky.

_You really think that, huh?_

"Alright.." Sensing it is time to go, Tails turns to and heads for the doors, but Tony stops him for a moment.

"Before you go get them up, I need you to go to the girls house. You know the one they were staying in?"

The fox nods. "Yeah, but why?"

"Joe requested that I let them stay here to until all this mess with the Gambino Family has cooled down." Tony recalls the conversation from late last night.

"Get a couple of the guys to help you. Manic and Shadow should be enough to help you out with that.."

_I'll get to see her again..._ Tails smiles to himself thinking about a certain someone. "Mmm.. alright. I'll get on that!" he agrees to do it.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Tails leaves the office as Tony goes back to looking at the documents lying on his desk before him.

**Outside the doors, Tails happens to run into Manic who's yawning and still in his pajamas...**

"Oh, hey, Manic." Tails greets him. "You up early."

Manic yawns once again and nods. "Hey, you were talking to dad, right?" he guesses without a doubt.

"Yeah, we still doing the party tonight too.." Tails sighs after saying it.

Manic laughs sleepily. "Really? Are Sonic and Scourge even cool with doing that tonight?" asking somewhat with concern.

Tails shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. We'll find out after we come back."

"Wait, what? **We**?" Manic asks with surprise in his voice. "Where **we** going?"

Tails smiles. "**WE**, and we meaning you, Shadow, and I, are going to the girls house to bring them here." he informs him. "Tony's orders.. a request from Joe."

"Mmph! Well..." Manic is kinda still too sleepy to go somewhere early in the morning and avoids agreeing to go with him at the moment. "Sonic and Scourge are still in their rooms."

Tails knows he's trying to change the subject, but answers his question anyway. "Yeah, they're usually up around this time.." he remembers as he starts to think about it.

"Always go something they need to do."

Manic laughs a little louder as he just thought of something. "Yeah, they got something else they wanna **do** in their rooms!" he jokes. "So maybe that's why."

Tails only shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get going." he starts to walk off.

"Hey! Wait, I'm still going?" Manic complains.

"Duh, man." Tails rolls his eyes. "Better get dressed."

Manic groans. "Unless you want to tell your dad that you don't want to-"

"Hell naw! I'd rather walk across a bed of fire than face that **beast** early in the morning." Manic emphasizes on the word beast. Since he's one Tony's kids, he gets punished harder and more severely than the other members. Same goes for his brothers and sister. He plays it safe, and would rather not deal with his dad right now.

Tails smirk. "Yeah, now get your ass dressed so we can get Shadow and get going!" As the pair walks off, Sonia steps from out of the shadows after listening in on the conversation.

She shakes her head. "Bad idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in Sonic's room, the two still lay in bed fast asleep on his royal bed. During the night, Sonic had moved in closer on Amy small frame, and snuggles tightly against her chest. He yawns lowly as Amy, unconsciously still within her dreams, rubs the back of his head to his neck. Off beside the bed, on the floor, Sonic's phone vibrates making a low, but hearable noise. His ringtone...<strong>

_**[Wet the Bed- Chris Brown ft. Ludacris]**_

_I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah_

_I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah_

_Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, girl, you heard what I said_

_I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

** Amy doesn't hear the soft tune due to her deep sleeping, but he certainly does. Sonic's ears twitch slightly as he hears the phone continuously vibrating and ringing on the floor. He subconsciously growls being angry that his sleep is being interrupted. His eyes slowly open and a blurry, pink vision fills his eyes. **

**Amy's pink fur, her closed, sleeping eyes, and her low breathing calmed him. He fully opens his eyes to see her beneath him with her arms around his neck. Groaning a little bit, he lifts himself up and stretches a bit before looking to the floor. Even with his movements, Amy stays asleep and her arms drop from around him as he reaches down to check his phone. A missed calls from Mina that night, a missed one from Tails just a few seconds ago and two new text messages. One from Tails and the other from Mina. He sighs as he checks the one from Tails first...**

**Tails: Aye, I know you still asleep but wake ur ass up!**

Sonic rolls his eyes and replies...

**Sonic: For ****wat? I'm still tired as fuckk.  
><strong>

In a few minute, Tails texts...

**Tails: Ur dad wana do the party tonight, u know?**

Sonic knows what he's talking about...

**Sonic: What the fuck.. party?** **Tonight?**

Tails replies...

**Tails: Yeah, I know how you feel, but we gotta. Me, Shadow, and Manic will B bck after we head for the girls house to pick their friends up! So u and Scourge B ready wen we get back.  
><strong>

Sonic groans in frustration...

**Tails: Amy is still asleep, right?**

**Sonic: Mhm..**

**Tails: Oh, well... just be ready when we get back, iight?**

**Sonic: Yeah, Yeah. Whatever.**

Sonic sighs heavily and goes to see next message he had received. "Damn.." It's from, of course, Mina...

**Mina: U betta have a damn good explanation on why Adda isn't home yet!**

He tosses his phone back on the floor not wanting to deal with her or the whole party deal right now. "Overreacting much?" he mumbles to himself and turns back to Amy still laying asleep. Her mouth is slightly open as she breathes in and out. All his problems seem to disappear in the blink of an eye. Slowly he takes his hand and strokes her face as she stirs in her sleep. Her whole body seems to glow radiantly before him.

Amy shifts a little bit causing her robe to come a loose at the top giving Sonic a peek. He freezes and his breathes are low as her rob is so close to revealing her soft breasts. But no luck, he growls a bit before slyly moving his hand down her neck to her chest. He licks his lips as he slowly, yet quietly opens up her robe and hardens at the sight of her luscious breasts. Plump, delicious, appetizing, gorgeous, right-sized, there aren't enough words for him to describe how Amy looks right now.

Her long, pink hair laying messily on the bed beneath her and her silent, but cute snoring gets Sonic feeling the urge to just take her right then and here. Admiring her outer beauty as well as her inner. He's never seen a girl quite like her. All this time he's been with her, he's been building up his sexual attraction to her, but he's been able to keep it under wraps. Remembering that time at the beach, he want to take it a little further. By now, being in bed with her, and she's only wearing a thin robe, he's about ready to explode. He feels an urge to touch her.

Just as he's about to do so, his stomach unexpectedly growls.

"Ugh, damn.. I'm already hungry." Sonic sighs heavily and suddenly a certain thoughts pops into his head as he stares back down at Amy and on down.

_ I wonder if..._ He smirks deviously as he imagines taking his current thoughts into actions.

His gazing is interrupted at her body by her abrupt awakening. Guess she heard him.

"Mmm... ummm... ahhh..."

Amy moans in her sleep as her eyes flicker open. Her blue hero is above her looking back at her lovingly. She blushes seeing him watching her like that, but soon wonders why he keeps staring at her without saying anything at all. She feels a slight breeze and looks down to see her robe open and exposed to him.

"Ahh!" she goes to cover herself up, but he pins her arms beside her head to stop her.

Sonic smirks. "I see you slept well.."

_He's too strong for me..._

She struggles and looks away from his gaze with a red blush on her face. "..." she remains silent.

_What is he doing to me...? Why does he keep staring!_

Sonic's face softens as he sees this. He lets up on one of her arms to stroke her cheek making her look at him.

"I'm hungry.. are you?" he asks at first.

Amy doesn't look at him, but keeps her head turned on her side staring at the wall. "I don't know... w-why?"

She gets no response, so she looks out the corner of her eye to see his eyes still on her.

"_Sonic_..."

The way she said his name turns him on even more as he struggles to keep himself from doing her. After all, she's had a rough day yesterday and is probably still recovering from it. However, the hunger for her he's feeling right now by far outweighs this logic.

_Please don't say my name again... please don't..._ He begs inside of his head, but still doesn't answer her.

After getting no reply, Amy calls his name again. "_Sonic_.. what are you-"

_Fuck..._

He just can't help it at this point.

"I wanna **eat** you for breakfast..."

"What!" she's caught off guard, but doesn't have time to say another word.

Sonic leans down and smashes her lips with his feeling himself pull her closer to him. Amy's surprised at first, but she soon gives in to his advances and wraps her arms around his neck. His tongue travels throughout her warm mouth to find her own. He attacks it as she run her fingers through his soft blue quills as she moans through his mouth.

To Amy's dismay, he pulls back from her stopping the kiss. Wondering what he's going to do next, she's gasps slightly feeling him caress, kissing and licking his way down her chest, lingering on her breasts. Knowing how sensitive a woman's nipples are, he circles the aureoles with his lips, then lightly squeezes her nipples. Amy's head falls back on the pillow and Sonic smirks hearing her moans getting louder by the second. She's likely feeling the vibration right down to her buzzing pussy getting her wet. Not wanting to stay too long on those nipples, though – she may get sensitive quickly and he doesn't want to make her squirm... just yet.

Now lowering himself even further down her body, he kisses the soft insides of her thighs, her calves, even her feet. He knows by the time he reaches her damp flower, she'll be _aching_ for him to salvage her inner being. The way he's going so slow to caress and appreciate her body only makes her more wanting to feel his touch as well as his lips all over her now warm, flushed skin.

Sonic gazes at her abundant hair, alluring eyes, soft full lips. He slowly follows down the curve of her neck, the swell of her breasts, the strength of her stomach leaving wet kisses as he does. Amy sensually bites her bottom lip to keep from moaning again, but fails to. He reaches the center of her body, right _between_ her beautiful legs, he's hit the center of her being. At first, she wants to protest by closing her legs, but he keeps them pulled apart as he sets his eyes on what is in between. Sensing her feeling uncomfortable, he gently rubs the side of her stomach to relax her muscles.

He then lowers himself to savor the sight, the smell, and the glory of it all.

"Already dripping wet?" he jokes and licks his lips as she blushes even harder.

Her wet pussy has already damped the bedsheets under her. He lovingly kisses it, caresses it, and rubs his thumbs all over the soft folds of the beautiful flesh. Amy gasps and immediately afterwards begins to moan again as her back arches and her head tilts back onto the pillow. Sonic grabs the sides of her thighs to keep her still as licks her outside and inside her pussy lips, with broad, flat strokes with his thirsty tongue. Licking around the inside of her pussy sticking it in and out of the hole making her scream in ecstasy as she leaks her sugary-like juices onto his tongue.

_Tastes amazing... _

He begins to lick around the bottom of her pussy feeling against her tight walls. He continues this as he hears the pink rose moan and scream his name in pure delight as he expertly massages her pussy with his tongue. Sweat begins to roll down her forehead and her thighs as her breathing becomes more jagged and heavy.

"F-fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Amy catches her breathe for a second before Sonic forcefully shoves his tongue back inside making her scream. While his tongue is dancing on her clit, rub some of her juices around her little hole making it more wet and tasty for him. Her juices flow as he moves in and out stimulating her pleasure on the brink of orgasm.

With his tongue, now, on her clit, Sonic reaches up and gently holds her breasts rubbing around her nipples getting her more aroused and close to her climax. As her breathing and body language announce her impending orgasm, he squeezes her nipples giving her more stimulation. Amy's moans and cries prove him right for doing this.

Her legs start to tense up as her orgasm gets closer and closer. The inner walls of her pussy start to squeeze around his tongue informing him of this, so he pulls out and pushes a finger inside. Slowly, his fingers comes in and out with her hips rocking to his movements. Soon, his finger is soaked with her sticky sweetness. He pulls it out and sucks on his finger licking it clean.

His tongue again penetrates her being and thrusts itself in and out. Amy nears her climax as her breathing increases and her moans escalates. But she refuses to let herself cum so fast, so she holds it in. Sonic scoffs as he pushes his tongue in deeper into her hole making her cry out.

"N-no!" Amy begs. She wants the feeling to last. He pushes farther inside feeling her sensitive flesh throb and tense up around his tongue. She can't hold it any longer.

Swear someone could hear her through the walls and all throughout the house as she let out the most loud, ecstasy filled scream he's ever heard in his life. Sonic really doesn't care that someone could possibly hear her, it only turns him on more. Her slim legs start to tremble as she reaches her peak.

In no time at all, the bed is completely soaked as her pussy squirts and sprays her juices onto the sheets making a small puddle underneath her. Sonic drinks and licks up all the juices she produces as they leak out of her sweet hole. Quenching his thirst, he pulls back and licks his lips as his eyes travel up her body to see her face drenched with sweat.

Her breathing slows down as she closes her eyes and rests her body. He smiles as she opens her eyes again to meet his. Immediately as she looks down she spies a huge bulge in his boxers knowing what could possibly happen next.

Seeing her notice, Sonic only smiles. And at that time his phone rings again, playing that ringtone again...

_**[Wet the Bed- Chris Brown ft. Ludacris]**_

_I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah_

_I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah_

_Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, girl, you heard what I said_

_I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

That song rings true in both their ears. Amy smiles at him too, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

_I'm not through with you yet..._

* * *

><p><strong>At the girls house, on the far other side of town, Tails, Manic, and Shadow have already made it to the girls house due to Tails constant telling them to hurry up. Greeting them at the door is Cream, wearing her pajamas and rubbing her sleepy eyes. Looks like she's been up all night. Probably waiting for Amy and Rosy to come home. She lets them in<strong> **hear what they had to say. Zero, Becky, and Chanel all stayed up that night together in the living room. They are still there as the guys walk in. Once inside, Tails explains everything that happened yesterday and last night to them. Chanel jumps up from the coach...**

"What! I knew I should have followed them!" she scolds herself.

"It's not your fault, Nel." Zero assures her to keep her calm.

Chanel only turns her back and frowns. "But I could have kept my precious Amy safe from those thugs!"

"Your _precious_?" Manic sits off to the side and listens.

Chanel snaps to him hearing the attitude. "Yes, my **precious**! Have a problem with that!" she yells obviously frustrated.

He scoffs. "Sound like you have a thing for her." he comments.

"Ugh, what do you know! I'm just worried about her, she's my childhood friend?" she spits at him.

Manic shrugs. "A little to attached?" he jokes.

Shadow looks at him questionably on why he's messing with her like that. Manic only gives him a smirk.

_Teasing her..._

Chanel tries to control her anger. "You don't even know me! So why the fuck are you even speaking to me right now!"

"Technically, you responded to my first statement, so I'll only responding back." he chuckles. "Would be rude not to, don't you think?"

She screams and stomps out of the room. Meanwhile, Manic laughs.

"You know, she only cares so much about Amy, because she doesn't want to see her hurt." Zero says as soon as Chanel is gone. "Ever since we met as kids..."

"Really?" Manic stops laughing and gets more serious. "Mmm... Yeah, I know.. I'm just messing with her."

_It's early in the morning.. I gotta have SOME fun at least..._

"Yeah, we see that!" Cream laughs and turns back to Tails next to her. "So we'll have to go with you guys to see them?"

"Yeah, just pack up, and we'll drive you girls there!"

Zero stands up and so does Becky. "Alright, we'll go tell Chanel, and get started!"

Manic stops the for a second as they go to leave. "And tell her I'm sorry!"

Becky giggles and turns back to him. "If you say so!"

As her friends leave to their rooms, Cream gets up with Tails following her. He, on purpose, bumps into her from behind and takes her hand. She looks back at him surprised, but then smiles as he smiles back at her. Without saying a word to the guys, Tails follows Cream up to her room and shuts the door behind them. He pulls her body to his and places his hands on her waist.

"I've missed you so much.." he whispers lowly.

Cream blushes. "I missed you too." she says sweetly. They haven't seen each other since that day in the jacuzzi and obviously, their hormones were raging.

He bring his face close to hers feeling her warm breath across his lips. Their lips meet. Tails rubs his hands down her sides and pulls her shirt up and over her head. She falls back on her bed, and he goes down with her.

She smiles to keep from laughing. "I've got to pack!"

Tails rolls his eyes playfully. "You can do that after..."

**Back downstairs...**

Manic and Shadow both look at one another knowingly.

Thinking the same thing: _No wonder he wanted to get here so fast!_

* * *

><p>"Damn, she wants Adda home and NOW."<p>

**Sonic answers a phone call from Mina after ignoring the first three calls interrupting him and Amy. She's yelling and wants Adda home as well as an explanation. He really doesn't want to leave with a hard-on like he had acquired by Amy, but it appears he has no choice. Amy, expectantly, becomes angry with him, but comes to understand the situation. As he climbs off the bed and heads for the shower, Amy lays on the bed to rest a little more. The sound of the shower in the next room, fills her ears, but she remains on the bed still. She can hardly move anyway, not from yesterday's events, but from the mind blowing oral Sonic had given her. Her lower legs and pussy are sore.**

**She turns her head as she hears the sound of the shower water cease...**

"Mmm..." Amy lifts herself up as Sonic walks back into the room with a white towel around his waist. The sight of his wet well-toned muscles glistening in the sunshine coming through the windows gets her flower wet again. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek.

"You alright?"

She rolls her eyes. "Why ask that?" she asks as she gets up and stumbles to the floor.

"That's why.." Sonic can't help, but to laugh and offer his hand to help her up. She refuses, but he pulls her up anyway. She's pulled into his arms feeling is cold skin on her warm. Amy almost pulls back feeling the shock.

"Why are you so cold?" her hand feels along his cold, damp, skin. Feels like he took a cold shower. No arguing with that.

Sonic smiles and shakes his head. "I can't really walk outta here with my _big buddy_ standing out." She laughs. Of course, he didn't use the word little. He sits her on the bed and heads for his closet to get dressed. In a few minutes, he walks out wearing dark blue jeans, a white Polo tee, and White Vans. Still sharp as ever.

He grabs his phone from the side of his bed. "I'll be back later, alright?"

"Alright.." she says softly. She doesn't want him to go, knowing that he's going to see Mina. She's still aching for him.

Sonic walks up to her and kisses her lips again feeling the hot sensation as before. He pulls himself away before getting to excited and heads for the door.

"Sorry, can't have _big buddy_ waking up again!" he takes off with a quick smirk.

_Hey, I don't want you to leave yet!_

Amy gets up from the bed and limps after him to the door. He turns around as her body falls into his arms. "Promise me you'll come back and finish.." her voice is soft and full of yearning for him. She puts her arms around his waist so he wont think to leave.

"Please..."

He smiles and softly rubs her back. "Yeah, I will..." he hopes to keep his word true, but isn't sure if he can. He wants her to be happy, but knows the party tonight might get in the way of that. Her grip is tight around his waist, but she finally lets go.

"Don't worry, I'll be back.. I promise." he says again, so reassure her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amy smiles warmly and nods. "And you better be back... _or else_..."

Sonic winces at that last part. "Yeah, and thanks for the breakfast, babe!" he winks and rubs his stomach

She laughs and blushes at hearing that as she sees him wave and walk out the door into the hall. Outside she hears little Adda running down the hall to him. Amy peaks out of the door. Adda is dressed and wearing her book bag on her back. Sonic lifts her into her arms.

"Daddy! Mommy called, right!" she asks in a high voice. "Uncle Scourge is getting Razor up to, cause his mommy called!"

"Yeah, we gotta get you guys home back to your moms now." Sonic tells her.

Adda pouts and folds her arms. "Can I at least say bye to Miss Amy?" she begs. "I heard her scream from in my room, is she doing okay!"

_Damn! _"Yeah, she's alright, see?" Sonic shakes his head and smiles to himself.

Sonic looks back at the door knowing that Amy is looking out. He drops Adda down toward the door, and she runs straight into Amy's arm. "Bye, Miss Amy! I hope to see you again!"

Amy hugs her back. "Me too! I'll see you again later Adda." The little girl kisses Amy's cheek and walks back to her dad. He picks her up again, and waves to Amy.

"See you when we get back!"

Amy smiles softly and nods. But before Amy could see him off, a familiar voice rings through the hallways.

**"AMY! My baby boo!"**

Sonic, Amy, and Adda all turn to see Chanel running down the hallway toward them.

Amy is taken aback by Chanel's sudden appearance. Becky and Zero also appear behind them. Minus Cream?

_What? How are they here?_

* * *

><p><strong>End! (Hope I've satisfied you yet again...)<br>**

**I'll be sure to put more couple time for all of them in the next chapter! So don't worry, :D**

**Until then, if you have anymore ideas, I'll be glad to see them.**

**Don't forget to R&R! Bye! ^ ^  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 8 Part One

**Sorry for the wait, been super busy again. With school, research, ect. Been taking away so much free time...**

**Hope I didn't lose any readers because of the long update.  
><strong>

**Without further delay, here it is!  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 8 Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"They're what!" Amy screams as she jumps up from the coach in the downstairs living room.<p>

**As soon as the all the guys left, the girls had their friendly little reunion. Cream, Zero, Chanel, and Becky were already told what happened yesterday, so they were glad to see each other. Sonia happens to walk in on them and beckons them down to the living room where she tells them what the guys were planning...**

"A party?" Rosy repeats as she pulls Amy back down beside her at the same time.

Sonia nods. "They didn't tell you?" she laughs. "I wouldn't have either!"

"Why not?" Cream asks as she swings her feet back and forth.

"Because it's a BangBros party, and there is some WILD stuff that goes on at these parties." Sonia tells them making Amy steam.

"What type of wild do you mean?" she asks.

Sonia shrugs. "Anything goes." she simply states. "The parties are to promote their little porn site they have going on, but I'm sure you two girls are already aware of that."

Cream, Zero, Chanel, and Becky all look toward Amy and Rosy with questioning glances.

"You both knew about that!"

Amy and Rosy blush and shrug their shoulders. "W-well, yeah!" one of the sisters manages to say.

"B-but it's that big deal if you think about it..." Amy mentions.

Chanel gets in her face. "Not a big deal!" she asks in a bewildered tone. "Your guys are out getting ready for some sex feast of a party for their porn site, and it's not that BIG OF A DEAL!"

Amy and her sister start to think about what she just said for a moment. "Now that you say it like that..."

"Why didn't they tell us!" Rosy asks aloud as it ponders on her.

Sonia has an answer for that. "I think they love you too much to tell you up front, so they're avoiding telling you guys until the time comes."

"And that time is when the party actually starts?" Amy asks dumbly and with a blank stare.

Zero starts to laugh hearing all this. "Amy, you knew about what Sonic was into and you still went out with him anyway? Wow, you must REALLY love him." the girls in the room start to laugh along with her.

Amy growls at Zero's teasing again. "Don't forget about my dear sister, Rosy, too." she diverts the attention onto her sister.

"Hey, don't put this all on me! You dragged me along in the first place!" Rosy argues.

Amy scoffs. "You could have said no, but you didn't!"

The two sisters argue back and forth as Cream walks up to Sonia to ask her something. "Hey, what does this site of theirs look like?" she asks curiously.

Sonia looks at her questionably before answering. "W-well, you would have to see it for yourself. I could kinda of show you.." she'd rather not, but since she asked. She gets up to leave and comes back with her laptop computer. Amy and Rosy are still arguing, so they don't notice her leave and come back. Zero, Becky, and Chanel are too focused on them to see Sonia and Cream either.

Cream watches as Sonia starts up her laptop. As soon as it's up and running, she pulls up a web browser and types in "Bangbros". She clicks enter, and she's automatically taken to a colorful, suggestive website screen showing a half naked white fox on a bed and posed in a seductive way. In big letters across the screen it reads: BANG BROS.

As Cream looks on, there is some more writing on the screen. Like terms and conditions, adults only warning and some other information. Sonia looks at Creams reaction and laughs a bit.

"Don't worry, that's only the tip of the iceberg!" Cream wonders what she means, so Sonia clicks on the "ENTER HERE" icon on the bottom of the screen. Her eyes grow wide and gasps at what she sees next. And she gets the attention of the other girls.

"What's she looking at?" Amy asks curiously. Cream beckons the girls over without speaking. The rest of them make their way over to the laptop and do the same thing Cream had done just a few seconds ago. On the BangBros website, it's filled with tons of porno videos featured with yours truly, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Mephiles, and many other members of the Family with various types girls they had happen to meet in some way or another. At the top of the screen is a huge photo of the guys standing with some girls who were either naked, stripping, sitting on their laps, or posing for the camera.

They were all types of videos on the site that they could imagine (but none of that fetish type of stuff). All the way down the page, there's nothing but explicit pictures and videos of them with the girls. And even information about how they came to met the girls. Naked girls doing it all on camera and seeming to enjoy every minute.

"Oh my God..." Amy says to herself.

She's never seen him naked before, but not that she's had, she doesn't know how she's going to be able to face him. She knew of his site and his doings on the BangBros site, but never knew it would look like THIS.

Just the sight of him with his you-know-what in another girl and doing all those other things, gets her angry at him. But she knows that most of those videos weren't made at the time he's been with her. However, she does remember that time when he confused that he was out doing another video, so she does wonder if another one of those video snapshots she's seeing now are recent.

Her sister is thinking the same thing.

"And here is what happens at the parties..." Sonia clicks on a link titled. "Wild Parties." They screen changes to show different photos and videos of a wild party with tons and girls and guys doing all kinds of things dealing with the sexual kind. Looked like a sex party or something close to that. It also looks like the parties take place in the mansion. In fact, in one of the photos, they can see the living room they were in.

"So this is what your guys, and her brothers do.." Becky says out loud jokingly to get the twins' attention.

"They sure do earn the title of _BangBros_."

Amy and Rosy both growl hearing her comment._  
><em>

"The World's Best Amateur Porn Site..." Zero says to knowing how the girls were feeling.

"Shut up!" the twins both yell at once.

"Whoa, looks like they're blinded by love." Zero says in a day dreamy way making the girls groan out loud.

Zero and Becky laugh to themselves seeing the two twins getting at them.

Chanel is off to the side thinking to herself about seeing the site. "Mmm..."

Rosy rolls her eyes. "Stop talking."

"But it's so funny, I mean I can see why girls love them so much!" Zero starts laughing again as soon as she speaks.

A red blush appears across Amy's face. "So what if they do that? I still love him!" she quickly covers her mouth.

"Huh?" Sonia and the others, including her sister, all look at her at once.

_So she does love Sonic, my brother... Mmm... She seems better for him than these other girls he's been with, plus she's so sweet and kind. Well, when she wants to be._

"You love him?" Chanel asks folding her arms.

Amy looks down for a minute hiding her shy smile. "Well, yeah.."

Zero runs up to her and hugs her tight. "Awe, my best friend **is** in love!" she squeezes hard.

"And if Amy's in love then it means Rosy's got to be too!" Becky points out. "You know the twin thing?"

Rosy shakes her head slightly, but fails to hide that she's right.

"Awe, they're both in love!" Zero grabs both of the girls into a hug. Amy and Rosy yell at her for her to let go, but she doesn't to tease them.

Cream laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head. "Well, at least Tails isn't in the videos."

"Yeah, he is. He's usually holding the camera recording the whole thing tho." Sonia breaks it to her.

"Ha!" Amy points directly at the bunny looking shocked on hearing that.

Sonia shakes her head. "Nonetheless, **your** guys are still throwing that party tonight, and told you girls nothing about it."

"Yeah, I do have to admit that." Amy says to herself getting a little angry.

Rosy nods feeling the same way. "Yeah, and it's _those_ types of parties as well. How could they not tell us about that?"

Zero shrugs. "Who knows?"

"But what can we do about it?" Amy asks aloud to all of them. "I mean, it's not like we can stop it ourselves..."

"Revenge?" Cream asks not to anyone in particular. She realizes Tails is probably going along with the party as well, since he left with the guys.

"Maybe, but how? I don't know anything we can do to get back at them with.

No one has an answer right away, except Sonia.

"That's why I'm going to help you guys get back at them for leaving you in the dark!" Sonia says gladly.

"And I know exactly who else can help you guys too!"

All the girls love the sound of that idea, especially Amy considering the morning she had with Sonic. As the girls discuss their plan, Amy and Rosy both have the same thought in mind.

_If they think they can get away with this, they got another thing coming!_

* * *

><p><strong>[Elsewhere - In front of Mina's house.]<strong>

**Mina is waiting by her front door as Sonic's car pulls up on the side of the road. She breathes harshly as she watches him stop the car, and the silhouette of Adda in the mirror comes into view. From the car, Sonic sees the angry look on her face and knows this would not be good. In the car with him is Tails. The other guys went along with Scourge, and they would met up again in a bit...**

Adda tugs on her dad's arm. "Daddy, why does mommy look mad?"

"Because I kept you out late without telling her." Sonic pats Adda's head as he tells her. She makes a face making him laugh. "Come on, don't do that."

"Fineeeeeeeee." Adda says dragging her voice out. She turns to try and open the car door, but Sonic opens it for her since her arms are a little too short to reach.

Before she runs off, Sonic tells her something. "Adda, don't mention anything that happened yesterday and this morning to your mom, understood?"

"Oh, why, daddy?" she asks curiously.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to upset your mother." he simply tells her. In truth, he doesn't want to start any conflict between him and Mina regarding his relationship with Amy just yet. Had to be at a better time.

Adda gives him a quick nod and a smile. "Okay, daddy!"

Sonic smiles as well. "Good, now go see your mother. I'll be there in a second."

"Wait, dad. Will I see Miss Amy again?"

Sonic looks at her questionably, but then chuckles after seeing the same smile on his daughters face. "Mmm.. Yeah, but it may be a while. Hope that's okay."

"Yes!" Adda replies as she then jumps out of the car toward the house.

He watches Adda run straight to Mina who grabs her into a warm hug.

However, her eyes dart straight to Sonic still sitting the car. Waiting for him to come and explain himself. Sonic lets out a loud groan and feels Tails touch his shoulder.

"Need me to go with you?" he asks.

Sonic shakes his head. "Naw, I got this one."

"Iight, good luck!" Tails wishes him all the luck he needs knowing how Mina could act sometimes.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, thanks."

_I'm going to need it..._

He gets out of his car and starts making his way toward Mina still standing at her front door.

Mina sets Adda down for her to go inside the house. "Well?" she asks and folds her arms.

"I'm sorry. Something happened yesterday, and I had to keep Adda with me for the night." he says at first to her.

"Something came up? Like what?" she questions him further.

Sonic sighs. "It's kinda hard to explain right now."

"Hard to explain? You couldn't at least call, so I wouldn't have to be up almost all night worrying about where Adda is!" she yells, but tries to keep calm.

"Look, I said I'm sorry. You see that she's fine." he says to try and calm her down. And he pulls her into a hug.

Mina rolls her eyes. "Yeah..." she hugs back. "But why didn't you answer your phone?"

Now, he can't just come right out and say he was with Amy in his room asleep, another girl besides her. He knows all too well what would come to him if he told her that. So instead,

"I was exhausted, so I just crashed in my b-bed." he stutters a little bit and lets her go. He feels the need to leave before he says anything that would reveal anything about what he was really doing that night.

"I'm sorry, Mina. But I gotta get going."

"But-"

Mina is cut off when he hugs her one more time and shouts bye to his daughter inside the house before he runs back to his car. Sonic stops for a minute to wave back at her, and she waves back. He soon drives off leaving the house in a hurry.

She stands there shocked for a minute before walking back into her house.

**[Now inside her house.]**

_What the hell was that? He didn't even kiss me goodbye..._ Mina is slightly shocked by Sonic's change in behavior.

_Did something happen last night? _She flops down on the sofa in her living room and grabs her cell, and she starts to dial her sister's phone number.

_Maybe Marie knows something_...

She thinks to herself. Her sister had called that night and said she had ran into Sonic and Adda at the park yesterday. As the phone rings, and her sister answers.

"Hey, sis."

Marie recognizes Mina's voice. "Oh, hey, Mina. What's up? Sonic brought Adda home yet?"

"Yeah, he just left tho, AND in a hurry." her sister says angrily.

"Oh. Well, that's good." Marie tells her. Not wanting to say anything she shouldn't.

Mina nods a little. "Yeah, but he's acting strange. He said something happened yesterday, but he wont tell me what."

"Mmm... why?" Marie asks.

"I don't know." Mina says at first, but then. "Oh, wait! Maybe Adda knows!"

"ADDA, come in here for a second!" she calls for her child. In a few minutes, the little girl comes running in from her room, and she carries something close to her. Her eyes focused on it until she reaches her mother. She looks up.

"Yes, mommy?" Adda asks sweetly.

Mina still holds her cell phone close to her ear. "Did anything happen yesterday with daddy?"

Adda thinks before answering her right away. Remembering what her daddy said, she shakes her head.

_Damn it!_

"Oh, okay..." Mina says sounding a little sad.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Adda says apologetically.

Mina shakes her head. "It's okay, sweetie."

"Did she know anything?" her sister asks as she listened to her sister talk to her daughter.

"Nope, not a thing." Mina shakes her head and her eyes land on Adda looking back down at the thing in her hand. It looks like small photos you take at a photo booth. "Adda what is that?"

Adda looks up and hands it to her mother. Mina takes one look at the photos on the slip, and her eyes pop.

_WHAT THE HELL? _

On the photos, it shows Adda, Sonic, and an unknown pink female hedgehog. One that she remembers hearing about from her friends and recognizes running into one day on the street. The three posing differently in each photo. The first one is with Adda in between the pink hedgehog and Sonic kissing her cheek on both sides and her smiling and laughing. The next photo shows them all hugging close and smiling again. The last one really ticks her off. It features Sonic with both Adda and the pink female in his lap, and him kissing the pink female right on the lips.

The fact that Sonic lied to her, the fact that she SAW this same girl on the street only a day or two before, and the fact that this girl was with her daughter and baby daddy yesterday, sends her over the top.

Marie hears her sister growl on the phone. "Mina, are you okay?" she hears the phone drop.

Mina stands up as she crumples up the photo in her palm. "So** this** is who he was so busy with!"

Adda looks up at her mom and wonders why she's looking so mad now.

"Mom?"

_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU ARE TOAST!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**Sorry, for any mistakes and if it's too short, but there will be more in the next chapter. If there will be a next one that is.**

**Anyway...  
><strong>

**Until then... (R&R)**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 8 Part Two

**Sorry for the long wait again! Been busy with other things and such. You know? But I'll be updating sooner now, xD  
><strong>

**But anyway, here it is!**

**It's party time, ;)  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 8 Part Two  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

****Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Tails, Shadow, and the rest of the guys were able to get the word around fast enough that morning to get everyone to the mansion to party it up.** The only thing that can be heard is the sound of an ongoing party that has already begun not too long ago. Around fifty to a hundred dollars to get inside past the security at the door.  
><strong>

**The mansion lights are shining everywhere in the nighttime sky, music is blasting on the loud music system stereo, and the sound people screaming and yelling in all the excitement. In front of the mansion, seemingly hundreds of cars are pulling up and more unloading party people, exclusive entertainment, strippers, alcohol, food, cameras, and much more. They were all let in by the guard at the gate once receiving permission from Tony to let them inside. Everyone outside are heading there way to the door and into the house.**

**Inside...**

**Steamers all over the place, beer bottles and cans, The place is packed with a lot of people dancing, drinking, smoking, getting high, and other things of a sexual nature. About ten or twenty guys are walking around carrying camera and video equipment to capture any of the wild stuff that's going on.** Girls are wearing the skimpiest of outfits and heels or none at all for that matter. They're drunk and ready to do ANYTHING for the camera if asked to.** That means even giving or receiving oral, girl on girl action, threesomes, and getting nailed by any guy that was man and brave enough to do it in front of the camera and have everyone else that maybe willing to watch.**

**Sonic and his brothers are in the midst of all the partying as girls around them come up to them willing to please them any way they wanted. However, Sonic is not in his usual mood when it comes to BangBros parties. He's acting a little bit more worried and looking around for someone. Girls come up to him, but he's just rejecting them left and right. Friends offer him drinks, but he declines. This is all so unlike him. His behavior catches his brother, Manic's, attention...**

"Dude, chill out!" he slaps Sonic's back hard.

"It's a freaking BangBros party!"

Sonic groans as he glares at him without saying a word.

"Ha, what crawled up your ass!" he says jokingly as the others around him laugh.

"Yeah, come on, Sonic. Chill out, it's a party!" a red hedgehog tells him as he takes another swig of his beer.

Sonic only rolls his eyes and continues to look around the room for someone in particular.

"You got all the girls you could possibly want right in front of you, Sonic." someone comments.

Another one laughs and agrees. "Yeah, so who you looking for?"

"A hot looking bitch?"

Sonic gives the two an annoyed look, and ignores their ignorance for the time being.

Scourge sees the look on his brother's face. "He's worried about the girls. Well, Amy."

"Ooh, so that's what got our boy all worried up!"

"That girl everyone's been talking so much about? Hey, don't she have a twin too?"

Scourge gives him a dirty look for them to be quiet, and they do. He feels the same as his twin too. They go back to their drinks and the girls around the dancing and stripping for them. However, there's one that keeps on.

The drunk red hedgehog gets up and walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, lighten up!" he hiccups. "You worrying for nothing."

Sonic sighs heavily and sits back on the sofa. "I can't."

"Sonia said she took the girls out for the night." Manic reminds him. "So they wont know."

Sonic has already been told that, but he knows Sonia. That doesn't sound right. She could be up to something along with the girls.

_I don't trust Sonia... I have a feeling she's up to something._

He shakes his head. "I know that, but-"

"Quit your worrying!" Manic tosses him a beer. "Relax and let loose.

Sonic catches it. "That's easy for you to say."

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

All the guys laugh as Sonic pops the beer open to drink up. Hoping it would take his mind off of Amy and take away the guilt, but somehow it seems to add double it.

**[Magic - Future ft. T.I.]**

_Fishtailin' Out The Parkin' Lot_

_ Leavin' Magic_

_ Two Bad B*Tches & I Got 'Em Out Of Magic_

_ The Way I Make That Work -Disappear Call It Magic_

_ Sipping On The Purple And The Yellow Drinking Magic ._

_ Fishtailin' Out The Parkin' Lot_

_ Leavin' Magic_

_ Two Bad B*Tches & I Got 'Em Out Of Magic_

_ The Way I Make That Work- Disappear Call Magic_

_ Sipping On The Purple And Yellow Drinking Magic._

_ Voila! Magic, Voila! Magic, Voila! Magic, Voila! Magic_

_ Fishtailin' Out The Parkin' Lot_

_ Leavin' Magic_

Sonic tries to relax as the guys have said, but it's hard to do so. He's still worrying about Amy and how she's feeling right now. More importantly, about how he would explain the party to her when and if he sees her come downstairs. A group of girls walk up to them and offer a little dance show. They all wear the shortest skirts and tightest tops possible. The guys are more than willing to agree to the offer.

_Sipping On The Purple And Yellow Drinking Magic._

_On My Way To Aspen, I Forgot To Do My Taxes_

_Call Up My Accountant, He Gone Make It To Magic_

_Had To Get A Driver Just To Drop Me At The Airport(For What?)_

_The Way I Smoked The Blunts Man I Burned 'Em Up Like Newport(Smoke Up)_

Sonic takes a freshly rolled blunt that Silver had given to Manic to give to him so he could relax more. He inhales slowly with the blunt in his mouth. Getting a little bit of smoke in his mouth and then fully inhales with your lungs. He then exhales smoothly making a white cloud form in the air above him.

He breathes in through his nose as he feels his muscles relax and his sense slightly dull.

Once he gets used to the smoke being in his mouth and hitting the back of his throat, he starts to take larger and larger drags.

"That hit feel good, man? Silver did that one up!" a person next to him tells him.

"Yeah, he always can roll up a good one."

Sitting on the end of the sofa is Silver already high as he rolls more blunts for the ones asking for them. He looks down at Sonic and gives him the heads up.

Sonic nods back and inhales once again. He blows making smoke rings above him.

"Damn! Making rings in the air trying to impress!" someone jokes making them all laugh.

"Whatever, man." Sonic smiles as he lets the high take over him.

A young group of guys, around the age of seventeen or eighteen, walks into into the room. Avoiding the girls and walking through the crowds of people.

One of them, maybe the leader of the group, talks to them. Sonic and the rest on the coach and surround seats look at the group strangely.

The oldest of the guys makes his way towards Silver. "Aye, can I have one?"

Silver holds his blunt down and looks at the kid. "You sure? You ever smoked before?"

"Y-yeah. Of course, man!" He knows the kid is lying, only trying to sound cool in front of his friends.

Silver hands a newbie a blunt and watches him as he tries to smoke it. The young boy starts to cough as soon as he inhales getting everyone in the room to laugh at him.

"Take it from the pros, little boy." Silver starts to say to him as he takes the blunt back. He shows the kid how it's done by inhaling and exhaling smoothly.

The smoke gets in the boy's face making him cough up even more. Silver only shakes his head and waves him off.

"You ain't ready for this."

"Now, get outta here!" Shadow is sitting off to the side watching them. He and Mephiles know the kid and the others as a new recruits to the Family. New recruited were allowed to attend the parties. But if they make any trouble, they should be expected to be severely punished.

Shadow would have said something as soon as he seen them, but he wanted to get a good laugh in knowing the kids would most likely do something stupid.

Everyone in the room laughs as the boy nods to his superior and leave the room just as fast as they came in. Sonic chuckles as he takes another puff from his blunt.

Mephiles gets up from his seat to go handle the kids himself.

A white fox has been eying Sonic from across the room. After talking to her girlfriends, she shyly makes her way over to the group of guys.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer.."

All the guys have their eyes on her as she stands right in front of Sonic as he puffs another smoke.

"What's up, Jenny?" he says smoothly making her laugh.

She twists her curly hair around her little finger as she blushes nervously. "I was just wondering would you like to have a special dance.

Not in his right judgement, Sonic nods agreeing to her offer. She bends down and kisses him lustfully on his lips.

Sonic's friends all cheer as he finally lets loose and becomes the guy they all know again.

_I know I'm going to regret this..._

**[Strange Clouds - B.O.B ft. Lil Wayne.]  
><strong>

_[Hook] (x2)_

_ All we do is pour it up_

_ All night, drinks out_

_ (That's how we do it)_

_ (That's how we do it)_

_ And all we do is light it up_

_ All night, all you see is strange clouds_

_ strange clouds, strange clouds_

Time goes on, more like the party goes on getting more wild by the second, and Sonic lays his head back on the sofa to look up in the air and sees colorful smoking cloud above the room to the ceiling. He smiles seeing this, but then shakes it off. Taking a look at the blunt given to him, he wonders if Silver added something to his to get him loose enough to have some fun.

As Jennifer and her friends dance seductively around the guys, they start to strip off their clothing without hesitating making the guys hoop and holler. Tails had come into the room to get some more footage on camera. It's working perfectly to his advantage.

Sonic isn't really paying attention as the young fox starts to grind her body closer and closer to his, he's more worried about a certain someone seeing him. She's cute and all, but he has something much better to his liking he would love to be dancing for him right now.

_[Lil Wayne - Verse 2]_

_ Blue jeans, I'm faded, mindin' my own data_

_ Smokin' on that strong, that Arnold Schwarzenegger_

_It's Tunechi Lee you bitch you, you hot as an igloo_

_Kick back on that glock, call that Ju Jitsu_

_Hello World, I'm with a yellow girl, number 2 pencil_

_These rappers is washed up, spin cycle, rinse you_

A large commotion interrupts the girls dance. Some loud voices at the door. The unusual noise of guys and some girls yelling at the front of the house, where the front door is, catches the guy' attention. Tails stops recording for a minute.

"I'll go check it out."

"Alright." Scourge says to him as the twin-tailed fox walks off.

Sonic heard the noise, but doesn't look up. He's thinking.

_Mmm... _

He inhales and exhales again. "You hitting it pretty hard tonight, bruh." Sonic laughs as he hears Scourge's comment.

"Yeah, yeah.."

"Trying to wave off that guilt, huh?"

Sonic lifts up his head. "Maybe."

"Is is working?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Sonic sits back as he hands off the blunt to Scourge who also starts to smoke it.

Scourge exhales letting a smoke cloud form and disappear in front of his eyes. They were both high and slightly drunk from earlier. Both trying to numb the guilt they each were feeling.

Just as Sonic looks up, he sees Tails walking back into the room with someone holding his arm. It was... Cream!

She's dressed in pajamas: Orange, blue and white stripped shorts, an tight orange tank top with a light blue heart on the chest, and long designed orange and white socks that go up to her thighs. The outfit shows off each of her curves perfectly as she hugs tightly to Tails' arm and at the same time walking with him into the living room. Taking guys' eyes off the other girls and onto her.

"Who's that with Tails?" someone whispers to them.

He gets no answer as everything continues to stare at the two.

Tails has a surprised look on his face and faint blush as Cream squeezes him and has a devious look on her face.

"Hi, guys!" she says as they stop in their steps. The girls that were dancing for them stop and stand off by sitting in some of their laps or standing off to the side. Jennifer happens to take a seat on Sonic's lap.

Sonic raises an eyebrow. "Umm... Hey, Cream?"

"Where are the other girls?" Scourge questions getting the same idea his brother has.

She giggles as she let's go of Tails' arm. "Oh, they're coming! Don't worry."

Sonic and Scourge get the same look. The "Oh shit!" look. She laughs seeing the looks on their faces as she turns her back to them and looks around the room at what's going on.

"So this is a BangBros party?" she asks out of nowhere catching them off guard.

Manic leans over to whisper in Scourge's ear. "How does she know that?"

Scourge shrugs, but Sonic has the answer. "Sonia!"

Of course it was her doing. Since Cream knows about the party, they KNOW the others do too. They wonder what else she told the girls. Or what she has the girls doing judging by the looks of Cream.

"Ummm... Yeah.." Tails answers her making her giggle.

"I see." she sees the girl on Sonic's lap and shakes her head with a grin on her face.

Sonic sees this and his worry all of sudden comes back to him. Scourge's does too.

_Something's up..._

"She wont be so happy to see this.." Cream says out loud to no one in particular. Tails still stands their and moves the his eyes to see her say that. He's just as shocked as the guys are.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asks her.

Scourge speaks up obviously confused by the bunny. "Who are you talking about?"

Cream laughs and nods slightly. "I think you know _who_ I mean."

"Where are Sonia and the others?" Manic asks knowing that if she's here, the others definitely are.

Cream turns back to where she and Tails entered. "I think I hear them now!"

"Sonia took us out to buy pajamas for a slumber party since you guys are throwing party down here!"

_Oh, no..._

Sonic can't push the girl off of him fast enough.

Everyone in the room turn their heads to see the group of girls making their way in.

"What the fuck?"

"It can't be..."

Both brothers rub their eyes thinking that they were a little too high and were just seeing things. But what they see right then is not a figment of their imagination.

"Hey, Amy! Hey, Rosy!" she waves them all over.

* * *

><p><strong>[Break Necks - V.I.C.]<br>**

_For my ladies (Yeah)_

_My pretty ladies (Ooh Yeah)  
><em>

_For my ladies (Yeah)  
><em>

_Girl, you is a certified dime piece_

_Pretty in the face_

Standing a few feet from them, is Amy and Rosy side by side. Arms locked. Both wearing similar pajamas and fixed up in a similar style. Amy in tight red and white shorts (almost like underwear) hugging her hips and butt and stopping mid-thigh. A red and white top with the top with the shoulders off showing some cleavage. It's obvious that she wore no bra only creating more attention for herself. It cuts off a little ways above her belly button. Showing her slim, flat stomach and pierced belly button. Long, white silk socks going past her knees, but stopping to a few inches below her shorts. Her hair is pulled back in a long French braid down her back. Rosy wears a similar pajama set and in the same style, except hers is green and white.

_And you got an ass that make a nigga wanna chase_

_You walked up in the building girl, I aint gonna lie  
><em>

_You the main attraction and your beauty tell it all_

Sonic and Scourge stare at them in disbelief as Becky, Zero, Chanel, Sonia, and Rouge walk up behind them dressed in pajamas also. They too are dressed provocatively. All guys in the room stop smoking, stop drinking, stop doing the girls they had their grasps to gawk at the group. But mostly eyes were on the twins girls. Manic and his brothers can see Sonia off to the side giving them an evil look of triumph. Knew it's her doing! They also see Rouge with her having the same look at them.

_Girl, you break necks (necks)_

_Girl, you break necks (necks)_

_Girl, you break necks (necks)_

_Girl, you break necks (necks)_

_You the main attraction, you're the finest of the all_

_You the main attraction, you're the finest at the mall  
><em>

They certainly are the finest looking girls in the room right now. Other girls watching them are giving nasty glares and jealous looks as what they were doing that had all the attention on them is now being ignored. Each guy in the room is checking them out from head to toe, loving every feature. Smelling the rosy fragrance sift through the smell of weed and alcohol making their senses come back to them.

_Girl, you break necks (necks)_

_Girl, you break necks (necks)_

_Girl, you break necks (necks)_

_Girl, you break necks (necks)_

_You the main attraction, you're the finest of the all_

_You the main attraction, you're the finest at the mall_

With a hand on her hip, Amy scans the room. Her eyes land on the Sonic and the girl in his lap. She slowly shakes her head with a cocky grin. She whispers to Rosy beside her who also looks at Scourge beside him. They look around the whole room. Seeing all the guys stare, even from other rooms in the house. Seems like they are the center of attention now.

_Keyshia Cole, what's up?_

_Megan Good, what's up?_

_Lorean London, what's up?_

_Megan Fox, what's up?_

_Kim K, what's up?_

_Beyonce, what's up?_

_You're a bad girl, you fine as fuck_

Sonic's examine every inch of her body. Her He starts to notice Jennifer's grip on him starts to tighten as she notices him paying Amy more attention than her. Amy's eyes narrow seeing this, and she folds her arms.

_Let me see the ones in the club_

_I might be twisted up on the purple haze_

_Blowing gaye till I pass out_

_Like Micheal Vick when I quarterback _

_Stay throwing them racks out  
><em>

_Shawty let it go_

_Cuz you the baddest in, and I gotta let you know_

Amy and twin start to make their way over to the guys making Sonic and Scourge panic. Cream giggles seeing them act like that and at Tails for still not saying a thing. He stands there unmoving and still holding the camera in hand. Sonic tries to get Jennifer to get off of him, but she's too stubborn and determined to give up that easily.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>The music continues to play, and the party continues...<br>**

"Hey, Sonic." Amy says with her hands on her hips. "Seems like you're having fun!"

_Damn, you Sonia!_

All his friends are quiet and staring at her talking to him. They are smirking and trying to do anything to make Sonic mad or anything. Knowing what he could do to them.

"Listen, Ames. It's not what it looks like." he starts to say.

Rosy beside her scoffs. "Right.." she looks toward Scourge looking equally as angry as her sister does.

"Who is this Ho?" Amy points directly to Jennifer.

Jennifer jumps up. "Wait, who you calling a ho!"

"I call it like I see it." Amy shrugs her shoulders making her friends laugh.

The young fox blushes brightly as she goes to get back at her. "I'm not a fucking ho! I'm SONIC's girl right now!"

Sonic gives her a crazy look.

_Who the fuck told her that!_

Amy only rolls her eyes and shortly. "For real?" she smiles.

Jennifer rolls her eyes too. "REALLY!"

"Oh, really?" Amy asks again making the girl even more mad and upset.

"YES, REALLY!" the fox goes to try and punch, but Sonic pulls and pushes the girl away. Jennifer gets a confused look as she looks to him thinking "Did he really do that?"

Amy scoffs once again and goes to give the fox exactly what she tried to give her.

Sonic stops her. "Hold on, I can explain all of this-"

Amy shakes her head.

"See, why you playing me? You were never gonna tell me, because if you did, you would have told me before you left bed this morning!" she says with attitude in her voice.

"Oooh." Sonic looks back at the guys at the couch, and they shut their mouths, but still hold in a snicker or two.

Sonic tries to calm her. "Please, Amy. Just listen. I was going to tell you, but-"

"Oh, don't you talk when I'm talking. You better MUTE IT!" Amy laughs as she places a finger over his lips.

"You didn't care to tell me about this party, so it's obviously don't care what I do here either!"

Sonic stops talking without thinking as she faces him.

"Ooooh." the guys jeer seeing her do that. But quiet down once again after seeing the look on his face and his fist clenched.

Sonia walks to greet them. "We're having a slumber party since you guys have the party down here, but before that I want to show the girls around, alright?"

Sonic glares at her.

Sonia only smiles back. "Good, let's go." she grabs Amy's hand to pull her along.

He stops her by grabbing Amy's hand too. "Wait, Ames. Stay with me-"

"Go chill with them other girls since you seem to like to be with them all the time!" she makes him let her go as she walks off with her friends. Manic looks toward Chanel standing extra close to Amy. She catches him watching her, and she flips a bird in his direction.

_Dammit, she's pissed. They're punishing us..._

Scourge goes to get up from the sofa and hands the blunt to someone beside him, but Rosy stops him too. "That goes for you too!"

He stops in his tracks beside his brothers to watch them go. Cream gently pats Tails on the back before leaving with the group of girls. All the guys watch the girls leave until the disappear to another room of the house. Sonia stays behind a moment to stick her tongue at them.

"Ha, that's what you get!" she runs off before her brothers could say anything back.

"I knew she was up to something..." Sonic blows hard in complaint.

The red hedgehog on the coach chuckles a bit. "So that was Amy and Rosy, huh?"

"Shit, shawty gave you the business, man!" he laughs getting others to do so too.

Sonic shakes his head. "Fuck.."

"She sounded pissed, man. You better go handle that before she you-know-what!" Silver says in his high and drunken state. He's surprisingly still aware of what's going on around him.

Shadow only chuckles and keeps to himself as he lights up a blunt for himself.

_Typical!_

"Ain't playing, both of ya'll!"

"Hell yeah, cause they looked fly as fuck." the red hedgehog tells what all the guys are thinking. Even with all the other girls in the house, he points them out the most.

Sonic starts to feel guilty as his brother does right now too.

Tails walks up behind them as he shakes out of his stone cold stance. "You do realize what they could get into, right?"

Sonic and Scourge give them questioning looks.

"BangBros parties usually consist of girls, mostly naked, drunk and wasted, having sex, sex, sex, and nothing but sex and partying too. Doing ANYTHING on camera for the guys in here!" he warns.

"Meaning you better find the girls if you don't want them to appear on the next porn videos on the website." Manic guesses for himself.

"SHIT!" Scourge curses.

"We gotta find them and make sure that does NOT happen." Sonic realizes what Tails meant.

_I'll be damned before I let that happened..._

"Let's go."

The guys head for the direction to where the girls left.

Just before the guys leave to go search through the party. Sonic takes back the blunt from the red hedgehog to take a puff.

"Now, let's go." he laughs as he tosses it back.

Scourge laughs and shakes his head as Sonic catches up to them.

**[Throughout the house- close to 2 morning.]**

**For what seems like hours, the guys search through the whole house, but don't check upstairs yet. They search the kitchen, T.V. room, all the guest rooms on the first floor, bathrooms, outside on the patio, the backyard pool, and just everywhere. In an effort to search more ground, they split up. Each one of them runs into drunk girls wanting to get with them, but obviously, they don't have time for that. Sonic's walking down the hall when he hears moaning in a closed room. **

**He shakes it off until hears a guy's voice...**

"Fuck! You're so good at this Am-" the voice is cut off and followed by a loud groan.

Sonic stops dead in his tracks, and turns back to the door.

"The fuck!"

He rushes to slam the door open to see a green lizard on the bed with his pants down and a naked, purple hedgehog in between the males' legs. They were cameras pointed on him, but mostly the girl.

The green lizard turns to see Sonic there and smiles. "Ay, what's up man?" the other guys greet him too.

The female pays no mind to the interruption and continues on.

"Apparently nothing." Sonic curses lowly to himself.

_It's not her... Thank God..._

"You wanna join in on this? She can take two at once!" one of the guys comments to him.

Sonic only shakes his head. "Naw, I got something better to look for." And with that, he excuses himself to go continue his search.

**[Outside.]**

**A white and purple toned car pulls up onto the lawn. A dark-dressed girl steps out of it and gazes her vision upon the house before her...**

"So you're throwing another one of these parties?" Mina scowls as she slams her car door and heads straight for the entrance.

"I'm going to kill him!"

_As soon as I find him, and that girl... I know she HAS to be here!  
><em>

**[Back Inside the House.]**

**Sonic runs into Knuckles on his way to look elsewhere. Knuckles usually makes sure nothing too bad happened at the party, along with Storm of course...  
><strong>

"Hey, I was just looking for you."

"Bout what?" Sonic questions him.

"I was just wondering if you know ya girl is out and about in this party." Knuckles asks him.

Sonic sighs. "Yeah, yeah, I know. We looking for them right now."

"So nothing will happen to them?" his friend guesses. "Let me guess, Sonia's and Rouge's fault."

Sonic nods. "You must seen them?"

Knuckles shrugs. "So and so."

"So and so? What the fuck that means?" Sonic says to him. "Either you seen em or ya didn't."

Knuckles chuckles. "You must really want to find them!" sensing his attitude. "There's a lot of girls at this party so it's hard to figure each of them out."

He breathes hard. "BUT I know I saw Rouge just a while ago in the game room with a couple of other girls, maybe Amy and Rosy. And they were attracting a lot of attention in there too."

_Attention_?

Sonic knows the kind of attention that could mean and bring. "Let's go."

As the two make their way toward the game room on the other side of the house, they run into the rest of the guys.

"Found em?" Scourge asks as he sees his brother.

"Yeah, the game room."

"Game room?" Tails steps out of a nearby room he had been searching and carelessly slips on a white, sticky substance on the ground. "Shit!"

Sonic and the others laugh at him, but eventually help him up to his feet.

"Yeah, Rouge and maybe Sonia are in there with em. I hope..."

All the guys follow and as they get closer and closer to their destination, the sound of loud music grows.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hypnotized - Plies ft. Akon.] <strong>

_[Intro - Plies]_

_ Hey what's happ'nin' homie? This ya lil' whoa Plies man.. I ran across_

_ a nice lil' baby the other day homie... Lil' mama so bad she had me_

_ hypnotized cuzz... couldn't even get my eyes off her.. I'mma tell you _

_ how it feel to be hypnotized_

There are a ton of people crowded at the entrance of the game room. Mostly guys holding cameras. Tons of male voices hooping and hollering at whatever had their attention. Music blasting rocking the whole mansion. It was hard to get through the crowd, but not until Sonic and Scourge nearly pushed them out of the way.

_ [Chorus - Akon]_

_ You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and_

_ Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down_

_ You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and_

_ Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down_

The guys finally make through the door, and are locked in their steps to what they see. Amy and Rosy both on top of pool table dancing seductively with drinks in their hands as guys surround them. Cream, Becky, and Zero, equally drunk, doing the same as they sway their hips to the mood of the song. Chanel climbs onto the pool table with the twins and . All the guys hypnotized by the girls' moves. Sonia and Rouge nowhere to be seen.

_ [Verse 1 - Plies]_

_ It's two o'clock in the mo'nin', I'm 'gnaced up and I'm ho'ny_

_ All I need now is some moanin', that pussy got me zonin'_

_ Her vibe tell me she want it, she got to fuck how she on me_

_ I got her now 'cause she jonin', I know in the panties she foamin'_

_ I locked eyes on that monkey, I know she wet 'cause she told me_

_ That ass on her she pokin', every nigga in here scopin'_

_ I see me up in her pokin', she bent over and I'm strokin'_

_ Her cheeks spread wide open, I'm beatin' it and I'm focused_

Amy rolls her hips side to side as her hair flows along with her body. Her sister does the same; moving in sync getting even more attention as the cameras are pointed on them. Rosy moves her body closer to her sister's getting even more horny reactions. There are guys slowly jacking off to this, from what Sonic and the others can tell.

_ [Chorus 2 - Akon]_

_ You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and_

_ Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down_

_ You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and_

_ Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down_

_ (Now do it some mo') Just like that_

_ (Just do it some mo') Yes just like that_

_ (Girl do it some mo') Now shake that ass_

_ And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

_ (Now do it some mo') Just like that_

_ (Just do it some mo') Yes just like that_

_ (Girl do it some mo') Now shake that ass_

_ And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

Amy and her sister slowly rock their hips as they drop it low and get on all fours to crawl on their knees. The guys go crazy over this and move in closer to get a better view. Chanel, obviously not her in her right mind, does the same and takes another gulp of her drink before pouring it on Amy and Rosy making them wet. She giggles and hiccups as she tosses the empty cup onto the floor.

_ [Verse 2 - Plies]_

_ She bad as hell and she swole, I'm tryna play in her hole_

_ Lil' mama a dime she cold, I fuck her once and she so'_

_ I want her naked no clothes, I'm in the private show_

_ No limit anything goes, I'mma let her ride me her toes_

_ Just stand in front of me and pose, you touch mine I touch yours_

_ To get her sprung is my goal, first time I seen her I froze_

_ I had to get her she know, she bucked it then she fold_

_ 'Cause I'm too real and she knows, she want the goon and it shows_

The girls pick themselves up and continue to dance in a exotic motion. The alcohol Chanel poured on them drizzles down their bodies making their skin glisten. Up over their breast, dripping down their stomach, and on down. Amy runs her hands over her breasts and squeezes them together. Sonic could feel a hard on setting in as the other fellows in the room did. One guy sitting and watching the whole thing, jumps up from the coach and makes his way over to the girls on the pool table. His hand heading straight for her top to pull it up.

_[Chorus 2 - Akon]_

_ You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and_

_ Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down_

_ You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and_

_ Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down_

"Oh, hell naw!" Sonic runs up the dude and pulls him off of Amy. He grabs her and puts her over his shoulder. Scourge laughs and does the same with Rosy to get them out of there before things got to heated. Tails grabs Cream and Becky, while Manic gets to Chanel and Zero in time. Knuckles only chuckles and back to making sure everything else in the party is alright. Some of the fellows in the room groan to see the girls go, but other girls from the party quickly replace them. However, they weren't as good as Amy and her friends.

_ (Now do it some mo') Just like that_

_ (Just do it some mo') Yes just like that_

_ (Girl do it some mo') Now shake that ass_

_ And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

_ (Now do it some mo') Just like that_

_ (Just do it some mo') Yes just like that_

_ (Girl do it some mo') Now shake that ass_

_ And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

Mina has made it farther into the house and has caught glimpse of Sonic and his friends running into some room with the music blaring. She has some trouble getting through the crowd of horny guys, but she makes it. Only to see Sonic running upstairs carrying a pink female with him. "Now, I'm got him!" she races to follow him, but ends up slipping and falling on her back in slight pain. She leans up and groans as her hand touches something wet on the floor. Lifting her hand up, Mina screams. "EWWW, SO GROSS!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Upstairs.]<strong>

**Amy kicks and struggles for Sonic to put her down. Sonic laughs and sets her down beside his bedroom door...**

"W-what are you doing!" she asks him still feeling slightly drunk.

"Saving you... again!" Sonic unlocks his room door and pushes her inside.

In his room, he leads her to his bedroom and sits her on the bed. He stands in front of her looking straight into her face. Amy looks the other way and folds her arms.

"I don't need you to-" _*hiccup* _"-save me!"

"You sure about that? That dude was about to undress you in front of the cameras and everyone else!" he reminds her.

Amy gasps a little, but keeps her ground. "Like you would care!"

"What makes you think I don't care?"

"You left me so you could have some sex party to record your porn videos! You didn't even care to tell me about it all!" she yells showing tears in her eyes. She may be drunk, but she still knows what she's saying.

"So you could go fuck all those girls again, like you did last time! Even after that morning we had, it's just like last time!"

Sonic blinks once. Remembering what he did the day after their date. And now what he did today after the morning and night with her. He smacks his head and groans.

"I'm sorry. It was my dad again. I couldn't just tell him no."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever! You got me outta the party, so now go back to your ho's!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're just saying that!"

"I'm not." Sonic says again.

Amy shakes her head furiously. "You're lying..."

Sonic takes her hand in his. "I'm not. I don't want to leave you."

She's quiet for a moment. "You can go if you want."

"And I'm not. Not for those girls or any other."

She's still silent. "Ames, believe me..."

"Yeah, I believe I saw those girls you were fucking with in those videos and the ones downstairs! And leave me to myself!" she covers her mouth.

Sonic just stares at her in disbelief.

_She's seen some of the videos on the website... So she just did all that to get back at me, because she's..._

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Sonic asks mockingly.

Amy's eyes grow wide in surprise. "NO!" she can't hide the blush on her face.

Sonic pushes her back on the bed and pins her arms above her head. "Yes, you are..." he looms over her body.

"Nooo!" she struggles to push him off, but it's no use.

"You are jealous... just say it..." he says close to her ear. She feels shivers down her spine as she smells the sweet alcohol on his breathe.

Amy tries her best not to be captured by his eyes looking back at her. "I-I..."

"Please..."

"Fine! I am!" she closes her eyes tight, not caring to see his reaction.

Sonic sighs and strokes her face getting her eyes to open. "You don't have to be anymore..."

"Why is that?"

"Because... I'm yours and yours alone." this statement makes her blush even brighter than before.

"W-what?"

He smirks. "I'm yours and only yours." he scratches the back of his head. "I don't have any other way of saying it besides that, Ames!" he makes her laugh.

As she quiets down, she looks back up to him. "And you're mine and **no one** else's."

Ready to do the thing he's craved since the first day he met her...

"I wanna make love to you tonight... no interruptions."

**[Outside his door.]**

Mina storms up to his room and starts banging on the door.

"SONIC OPEN UP, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" she yells, but gets no answer. She continues her rant until she hears the sound a music. Sounds like he's trying to drown out the knocking on his door.

**[Naked - Marques Houstan]**

_ Don't say a word_

_ Just come over here_

_ I got somethin' I gotta do tonight_

_ Listen_

"WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

This does not please her. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW, SONIC! OR I'M GOING TO-"

A hand covers her mouth. She starts to panic and scream as the smell of medicine hits her nostrils. Mina tries to fight back, but ends up passing out. Behind her Sonia holds her as she falls to the floor.

"Now, he can't get back at me for letting that little mishap happen!" she laughs.

"Oooh! Sheesh! She's heavy!" Sonia complains as she begins to drag the passed out Mina to another room in the house to keep her.

**[Back in his room.]**

_Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you (you)_

_ The sun don't come up til' mornin' so tonight theres no excuse...mmm (mmm)_

_ Just like the rain outside I'll make your love come down so baby now it's time (time)_

_ Just can't wait no more (just can't wait no more)_

_ I'm gon' give you what your body's been cryin' for (cryin' for)_

Sonic has turned on his stereo across from the bed, so they wouldn't be heard or disturbed. He makes his way back to the bed to stand in front of Amy as she lays on her back with her legs up, but unopened.

He signals to her with his fingers for her to come to him, and Amy gets up from the bed to walk slowly toward him. He can see her hands tighten on her pajamas to keep them from revealing anything. When she gets a bit closer, he tells her to stop and he peels off her clothing letting it fall off to the floor. Amy stands there nervously before him as she looks to the floor. Sonic's eyes slowly gazing over each feature of her body. Perfectly shaped getting him to grow hard by the sight of her in front of him. Sonic moves to her and picks her chin up with one hand. Seeing that she's a little nervous, he knows its best to warm her up first.

"Don't worry, your body is the most gorgeous I've ever seen in my life."

She smiles shyly as he brings his lips to hers. His kiss has Amy wanting him to kiss her everywhere because not only are his lips so warm and her own are cold from drinking cold, but his breath on her cheek is as warm as the heat coming from their body heat.

Sonic's wet lips kissed her mouth, and her lips wrapped around his lips to the very outside of her lips. He almost grabs her entire body toward his to give her warmth, but she lets herself lean on him. He doesn't even try to keep himself standing up, so he lays her onto the the bed slowly as they kissed.

His body hovers over Amy's for a little while but he couldn't stand to have her body cold so he lowers onto her. They kept kissing as Amy takes his arms and pressed them onto her chest. Sonic squeezes and massages her breasts getting her to moan in his mouth. The sound of her voice gets him to harden.

Feeling the entrance, his tongue escapes inside her mouth to explore. Their tongues entangle with one another as he presses against her warm, soft breasts that were in his hands' care. His hands are place on her hips and he continues kissing her while he kicks off his socks and shoes. Once done, he's completely naked and lowers himself back to her. By now Amy's fully warmed up, and Sonic kisses her on the mouth and slowing working his way to her neck. He places his lips on Amy's neck and gently bites it making her cry out.

He opens his lips and engulfed them into her neck slowly and gently and with each breath on her neck, he hears her low moaning getting louder and louder as he keeps on, and feels her body twitch. Sonic is feasting on Amy's neck when her arms begged him to come closer so he lowers his body to her breasts. Her nipples just barely touching his collar bone.

She lowers onto his collar bone with her kisses and for a second he grabs the bed sheets behind her to hold himself steady. He sticks out his tongue to lick across her right nipple getting it hard and wet. She lets out a sigh mixed with a moan and responds with thrusting her lower body against his groin feeling his manhood rise.

As Sonic progresses, he began to give her long kisses using his tounge to stimulate her arousal.

"M-More..."

It was soft and yet somehow even softer on the nipple with very center being hard and he begins to almost bite it and then slowly starts to suck on it. Though by now her breathing is quite heavily due to all the feelings he's inducing on her.

Then he moves his hands closer toward the bed under her butt to grab and squeeze it. Her suddenly body gets rigid from his touch, and she looks into into eyes. Filled with only with love and longing for one another.

By now Sonic is very hard as Amy could tell from it poking her flower from below. Wanting to taste even more of her, he begins to move down her body kissing and licking her skin as he does. She rubs of the back of his head as he gets lower and lower.

He grabs onto her legs to massage them up and down to get her hot. With his arms wrapped around her legs, he opens them a bit to see the inside of her thighs slightly damp. Sonic smiles as he begins to kiss the insides of Amy's legs, and he hears her let out a deep breath, when he sucks onto the skin.

Sonic pauses right over her pussy to gaze at it. Taking in the feature he saw earlier that morning. Recalling the sweet taste from her juices. With the slightest touch, he licks across the lips getting a long moan from the pink female.

Her body shivers feeling the sweet sensation taking over her body. She flushes feeling something warm and wet slowly running down her legs and onto the bed. She lifts her head to see him licking his lips as he lowers his head back toward her pussy.

"Sonic?"

Amy gasps as she feels his tongue starting to heavily lick up those sweet tasting flowing juices with pleasure. Her breathing gets deeper, so he takes his tounge as far as he can down her hole and flicks it out and licks the outside of it with his tounge.

After a few more minutes of doing that, Sonic comes up from her legs, let go of her calfs, and kisses her deeply letting her taste her own sweetness. She closes her legs around his waist pulling him closer. They stop their kiss to take a breather.

"I want more..."

"Oh, I know you do..." he smiles as he lifts himself up.

Sonic signals with his arms, and she opens her legs and with that he lets his hands creep onto her pussy, and with anticipation he spread hers lips apart to look at the pink inside letting his fingers get wet with the juice seeping outside.

With slow progression, he then moves them over that hole and with his tounge, he plays with the outside while his fingers eased inside her. With that, Amy gasps from the feeling. Sonic plunges them deeper slowly and plays inside of her to get her even wetter.

Amy moans deeply as her breathes before shorter and harder. She starts to command him to go faster for her pleasure. To her wish, Sonic moves faster on her command. Her deep breathing crossed the boundary from moaning to screaming or squealing even. She leans herself up a little bit as Sonic holds her legs open, and she grabs onto his quills to run her hands through them while he still continues to please her.

Then all at once Amy screams out and pulls on Sonic's quills along with his head in between her legs, and she squirts all over his hands which he cleans up quite quickly with his tounge and almost immediately she grabs his body and tossed his on his back.

"Mmm... think you can handle me?" he asks teasingly as his hands tightly grab onto her waist.

Amy smiles and licks her lips seductively. "We'll just have to see wont we?"

She gets on top of him with her legs inside his. He kisses him while she reaches down to stroke his manhood between his legs. She feels it throbbing within her grip and getting bigger and longer by the second.

Amy begins stroke with her whole hand onto it, and then she kisses lower and lower until her forehead is at his bellybutton. From there, Amy plays with him using both of her hands and her mouth.

As she faces it, Amy starts to become nervous making Sonic worry.

"Listen, Amy.. If you don't feel comfortable doing that, you don't-"

She shakes her head. "Shut-up and let me do it." she tells him with a blush on her face.

Sonic smirks at her. "If you say so.. but I have to warn you, no girl has EVER been able to handle all of it."

**To prove him wrong...**

Amy rolls her eyes as she grabs onto his manhood. Her cold hands make him groan out as she begins to stroke him up and down. Slowly, yet surly, she moves her head closer and closer to it as she continues to rub him up and down. She opens her mouth just enough for her tounge to come out to flicker around it. Getting used to it and his taste, she is soon kissing the head of his manhood and slowly engulfing it with her mouth.

Wanting to feel more of her on him, Sonic, without warning, pushes Amy's head down letting her into his lap with her mouth grasping him.

She nearly chokes, but keeps her mouth on it. Her eyes travel up to Sonic's eyes to see them closed and to hear his low moaning. She gets a devious look in her eyes, she lets her lips slide down along his manhood getting it wet and sticky with her saliva. She moans making a low vibration stimulate his dick and tease it.

Sonic groans feeling the warm wet wall of her cheeks press against him from inside her mouth. He reaches forward along her back to grab onto her butt, and he gets a tight grip to motion her back and forth as she sucks him. Each grab seems to entice an upward or downward motion with her mouth to get her moving.

Then he soon feels the cold of the air hitting his groin as her warm saliva slowly drips from it. Amy moves her mouth off it, and Sonic is soon kept warm by her hands which are grabbing his dick and moving up and down in a quick motion. He lets out a deep breath, a bit of cum comes out, and Amy lathers her hands in it with her stroking. She looks back up at him and gives him a nice grin.

"Do you think I can handle you now?"

Sonic is unable to speak as she continues to stroke him up and down. Her hands rub up and down faster, but then slow down feeling him cum onto her hands again.

He lets out a big groan as she licks it all up and leaves his manhood clean.

"Y-yes, yes I do... you're amazing..."

Amy giggles as Sonic gets up and pushes her back and now he's on top. Kissing her mouth and with her legs wrapped around him. Feeling the urge to feel him inside of her, she grabs his manhood and moves it inside of her. She lets out a sharp scream feeling it stretch her wet, tight pussy out. It's been a while since she's had sex and he's bigger to what she's had before, so of course it hurts. Sonic waits to let her get used to having him inside her.

He responses with a thrust onto her making her gasp once more. He kisses her lips as every part of his body is touching hers. As his thrusting gradually grows faster, Amy wraps her arms around his neck. Feeling the warm and soft, wet tunnels inside her caress him, he feels the pressure in his manhood building up.

With each motion his lower body brushes against hers and her legs that are wrapped around his waist tighten. Her arms are now around him squeezing him tight to hold on. Amy starts moaning very loudly and then it becomes screaming. His body is sweaty and the sheets now dripping from their sweat and her juices.

Sonic lets himself push against her body more and more getting faster and faster, Amy pulls him in each time he pulls away and her voice got more and more high pitched.

Amy screams almost a pitch that he can't hear and it become a moan. She feels his cum explode inside her as she squirts inside of him at the same time. The orgasmic, ecstasy bliss taking over their bodies as they hold one another.

Their breathing fills the room as they take a long, deserved rest.

Sonic pulls her up onto him, and she collapses on top of his chest with a squeak and shy giggle. He takes her into a long, sweet kiss, as he takes the time to massage and grope her now sweaty body on top of his.

They eventually pull back up whatever blankets that were still on the bed and pull them over their selves. Sonic holds her in his arms as their heads rested on the pillows behind them. One hand of his slowly strokes her legs, and her sides.

Amy lets out a soft yawn and stretches her arms and legs.

"I'm so sleepy now..."

Sonic yawns too and checks the clock beside his bed.

[4:09 a.m.]

"Go to sleep then..." he chuckles a bit as he feels her body shift to face him.

Amy sleepily rolls her eyes and yawns once again.

"Shut-up."

Sonic says nothing as he watches her eyes slowly close. Her low snoring, her sleepy eyes, her warm body against his, and comforts him as he smiles to himself. Feeling feelings he's never had with any other girl, besides one other. Somehow, the feelings toward Amy are stronger than he's ever experienced.

"I really do love you, Ames..."

_She's mine now..._

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

**Hope that was okay for now, and you LOVED it! **

**Next one coming soon, I promise, xD**

**And thanks for all the reviews. It makes me happy to see that people actually like this story, ^_^  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 9 Part One

**Hellos, I'm back again!**

**Thanks for reviewing again...  
><strong>

**And so here is the next chapter for ya guys, =)**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 9 Part One  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Morning.]<br>**

**Mina's low moans are heard as she slowly yawns and stretches her arms out. The feeling of laying on a soft, warm bed consumes her as she tosses her head back and forth. Sonia managed to get her into an extra bedroom on the third floor. She covered the girl and made sure she stayed asleep the whole night. Now, she's alone in the room for the moment as the sun peeks in through the curtains...  
><strong>

_What happened...? Where am I? I... I don't remember anything..._

She groans in her sleep when she feels a presence walk into the room. However, she's to busy trying to remember what happened last night and getting herself to wake up from her sleep like state.

_Last night, someone knocked me out. B-but I was doing something before all that... I was angry, mad, bitter, and looking for someone. But who? I can't remember the name!_

The unknown presence walks over to the bed and sits down beside the female. Mina feels the pressure of the bed shift to one side of her.

_Who is that? Beside me... Who was I was looking for last night? I-_

"Mina.. wake up." a whispered voice says to her.

The voice sounding so familiar to her. She instantly regains her lost memories from that night. the suns rays shine onto her eyes making her groan in complaint from the sudden light.

_It was SONIC!_

The yellow mongoose forces herself awake only to come face to face with the blue hedgehog himself. "Sonic!"

He's wearing white tank top, green stripped pajama bottoms, and matching slippers. He takes one hand to stroke her face. "Good morning to you too." he smiles.

Mina blushes softly as she slaps his hand away and grumbles to herself. "Don't even dare to touch me again."

"Whoa, what's up with you?" he wonders, but knows deep down inside why she's acting that way.

"Like you have to ask me?" Mina said before rolling her eyes. "Where's that drunk pink chick you carried to your room last night!"

Sonic sighs preparing to face her wrath. "Mina, I can explain-"

"No, you can't! You had someone knock me out and put me in this room while you went and fucked that Amy girl!" Mina says angrily to him.

He winces and shakes his head. "Mina, please calm down. You're overreacting right now."

"OVERREACTING? THE HELL I AM!" Mina shakes her head furiously and stares back up into his face. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO LAST NIGHT!"

Sonic hesitates in answering at first. "I..."

"TELL ME! YOU FUCKED HER DIDN'T YOU?" Mina rightfully accuses him of the fact. "I KNOW YOU DID, SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO LIE!"

There's no way in the world he would or can deny that fact.

He sighs and slowly nods. "Yeah, I slept with Amy last night."

"I can't believe you! You've only know her for a few days, a week at best!"

She jumps up from the bed to face to the window. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"So? I fucked lots of other girls that I've only known for five minutes at the least!" Sonic said back to her to make a point.

"And besides you know what I do! So you know that I been with a ton of other girls too, and you didn't act like this with them!"

Mina scoffs. "Yeah, don't remind me!"

"Why are you so mad about this ONE girl?" Sonic gets up from the bed to walk to her. "Just why? At least tell me that."

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"NO, I DON'T! SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!"

She shakes her head, but doesn't answer him.

"Mina, please." he walks toward her to get a little closer. "Tell me." Wanting to know why she's acting the way she's acting about him and Amy being together. Wanting to know her feels about the whole situation. Why did she come down the house the way she did acting all in spite.

"SHE'S FUCKING DIFFERENT. THAT'S WHY!" she finally yells at him.

Sonic stops in his tracks and ponders.

_Amy's... Different..?_

"And don't you dare even try to give me that stupid look like you don't know what the hell I'm talking about!" Mina says without turning her back.

"What do you mean different?" he asks.

Mina scoffs again. "I mean DIFFERENT! Why are you treating her like she's something special to you! Why did you go out with her and save her from being shot risking your own life! Why did you do all the stuff I've been hearing about from everyone?"

Sonic fails to respond. He's thinking about all she's saying right now.

Not hearing a response from him. "What does she mean to you?" she whispers in a low voice.

"Huh? What was that?"

"WHAT IS SHE TO YOU?" Mina asks with her back turned and arms folded. Hiding her tears falling down her face.

Sonic sighs. "She's..." he stops for a second.

"She's a lot to me. She means the whole world to me. I want to protect her. There are people out to get her and her sister, and I can't let that happen. If anything happens, I don't know what's I'll do. I know that sounds strange right now, but she does."

"THEN WHAT AM I?" She finally turns around to face him again. This time, Sonic can see the redness in her eyes, the tears down her face, the pure bitterness and the pain showing from her heart.

Mina her head lowers to the ground. "NOW THAT YOU HAVE HER, AM I NOTHING TO YOU?" She looks back up to him. "EVEN ADDA?"

Sonic stares at her in disbelief and slight shock.

_Did she really just say that? How can she even believe that's true? She's mad and scared that she's going to lose me to Amy... That's why she's acting like this...  
><em>

His inner instincts suddenly push him into rushing towards Mina and pulling her into a hug, in which she could not escape.

"No! Let me go!" Mina struggles to get out of his grip, but fails too.

"Stop saying that."

Mina shake her head again. "WHY NOT? YOU OBVIOUSLY CARE MORE ABOUT THIS GIRL THAN YOU DO US! SO JUST LET ME GO!" she yells.

"You AND Adda mean whole lot to me. You're my family. You're the mother of my child. And no one can change that. Not even Amy." he says as a few tears form in his eyes. His words sounding as if a whole lot of truth are behind them. Hearing this only makes her cry harder into his chest as she grips his shirt.

"No matter what, I will always love you and Adda." Sonic finishes as he rubs her back.

Feeling his comfort, hearing his kind words calm her down a lot. "I will always love you too." she

"But you love her too, right?" Mina asks in a whispering, hushing voice. Fearing to hear his answer her heart beats hard against his chest as her grips on his shirt tightens.

Sonic sighs and finally admits it to her. "Yes, I do. I really do love her. I don't' know what it really is about her, but I just do."

"O-oh, I see that." She realizes the fact, and knows that she can't change it.

"But remember.. I'll always love you too." he smiles down at her.

Mina nods shyly hearing the words again. "I know." she wipes the dried tears away from her face and eyes.

With one hand, he holds her head up to face his to gently kiss each of her soft cheeks. Causing her to blush. "Sonic!" she complains, but is really loving getting to feel his warm lips upon her skin again. At least one more time before who knows what will happen next.

He only smirks. "What?" he asks jokingly.

"Shut up!" Mina rolls her eyes.

"Mhm. Whatever you say." Mina laughs softly again as she rests her head softly against Sonic's chest. Not wanting to ever let go ever again.

The two continue to hold each in complete silence until Sonic speaks up.

"I'm sorry, Mina."

She looks up to him seeing his eyes closed. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I did this to you. I didn't mean for you to get so hurt by this." Sonic explains and apologizes in a sincere tone.

Mina looks away from his face when she feels tears starting to come again. "It's okay... If I can ask, where is she-"

"She's still asleep in my room right now. I woke up early and came to check up on you." Sonic tells her. "To see if you were alright."

"Sorry, Sonia. Did that to you last night."

_So he's really with her now..._

"Oh, okay." She grows silent once again, until her eyes land on a nearby clock.

"I.. umm.. have to get home soon. Adda and my sister are probably waiting on me."

Sonic nods. "Alright. I'll take you home, okay?" he hugs her again.

Mina slowly closes her eyes and hugs him back taking in his warmth. "Okay..." She's finally calmed down and accepted what's developed in such a short time.

"Just promise me.."

Sonic looks down at her questionably. "Promise what?"

"That nothing will happen to drive us apart.." Mina struggles to even say the whole statement.

He takes a deep breathe and replies."I promise."

_But I can't guarantee anything._..

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>[In Front of Mina's House.]<strong>

**Sonic's car stops right in front of the mongoose's house. The whole car ride there was silent. Mina's looking down at her hands laying neatly on her lap. Her mouth slightly ajar, and her eyes unmoving...**

Feeling guilty, Sonic places a hand on her shoulder getting a startled reaction from her. His touch feeling familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar to her.

"Huh!"

"We're here.." he says in a warm voice.

_Have I been spaced out the whole ride to my house?_

Mina look out of the car window to see her comfortable two-story house there. She slowly nods. "O-oh, yeah. Thanks." She goes to open the door, but Sonic is already out of the car and opening it for her. He holds out his hand for her to take, and she does.

"Thanks." Mina manages to say as steps out.

_It feels so surreal right now... Is this really happening?_

The two stop at her door to face one another. Sonic leans down and kisses her cheek. Mina blushes softly before turning to unlock her front door.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Adda runs to the door and hugs to her mother's legs.

"Hi, Adda. Did you have a good time with your auntie and your cousin, Lisa?" Mina asks her in the same joyful tone.

Adda nods happily. "Yup! We played tea party and dress up together!"

"Hey, daddy!" the little one turns to him next.

Sonic picks his child up and spins her around in the air. "How's my baby girl doing?"

"Good, Daddy!" She giggles.

Mina stands back and watches as Sonic and Adda laugh and play together.

_He's still loving towards us both. That's good. But the surreal feeling.. I can still feel it. He's no longer mine..._

From inside her house, Marie walks to the door. "Nice to see you two back!"

Sonic stops for a second to speak to her. "Likewise."

Marie and Mina both laugh as he sets Adda down to go back inside the house. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Okayyyyy. Bye Daddy!" Adda waves then turns to run back inside the house to continue playing with Lisa.

Sonic waves back. "Bye, I love you."

From inside the house, Adda yells. "I love you too, DADDY!"

The three all laugh as Sonic now turns to Mina. "And I love you too."

_But you love someone else too..._

"I love you too.."

He smirks. "Good."

The two sisters both wave goodbye seeing Sonic wave and walk back to his car, getting inside, and back driving off into the opposite direction from where he came.

Marie smiles softly seeing him go. "So what happened?"

Mina looks toward her sisters face. "What do you mean?" she questions.

Marie shrugs. "Well, you did say you were going to his house to confront him, so I was just wondering." she says leaning against the door post.

"Oh.." her sister says in a low voice. "He told me everything.."

"Everything? Like what?" Marie asks curiously. "About that Amy girl?"

Mina gets a strange look on her face. "How did you know her name?"

"Uh..." Marie utters nervously. Mina glares at her sister with a knowing look. "I met her at the park when I took Lisa.

"What!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you before!" Marie pleads. "I didn't think it mattered. But when I met her she was all nice and kind a stuff. A little nervous and shy but still."

Mina sighs and places a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." she turns to go in the house.

"Hey!" Marie stops her a minute.

Mina stops in her tracks to turn to face her. "What is it?"

"What else did he say to you?"

"That he really loves her and cares for her a whole lot." Mina says in a low voice. Gripping her hands into a tight fist.

Marie holds her hand down. "Oh."

"But he still loves Adda and me. And not even she can change that." Mina says with a smile on her face to hide the little pain she felt.

_At least I hope so..._

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you worked it out with him!" Marie tells her in a cheerful voice. She steps forward placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go inside now."

* * *

><p><strong>[Back At The Mansion.]<strong>

**Sonic has already made it back and feels relieved by finally telling Mina everything. As he walks back into the house, the smell of alcohol and sex hit him. The party ended about three hours ago and nearly everyone is gone, so now it's time to clean up all the mess. Luckily, he doesn't have to do any of it. Hire maids are already busily cleaning all the room, adjusting the furniture back in their right place, and making sure everything is in tip top shape. All the footage from last night is now being processed, looked through, and edited in their tech room.  
><strong>

**Everything is being tended to by others, so that gives Sonic the morning to do anything he wishes. Now, he's eager to get back to the room as he runs up the stairs and straight to his door. Slowly opening the door, and walking inside to his bed...**

"Still asleep, I see..."

Sonic's eyes land on the pink hedgehog still laying asleep on his bed. The covers wrapped carelessly around her slim, naked body. He licks his lips as he circles the bed and stops beside her sleeping form.

Sneakingly, he slowly climbs onto the bed over her body being careful not to wake her. Amy moans softly as she turns her head to lay on its side. Sonic uses one hand to rub down her face getting a another moan from her. He leans his body down to kiss her cheek, and gradually moves towards her lip to lightly peck them. She stirs in her sleep, but he continues anyway.

His lips trace down to her chest only to be faced with the sheets blocking his way, so he gently tugs the fabric away.

"Still so beautiful..."

He goes down to lick and nip along her chest. Grabbing at her breasts. Knowing she would soon awake to his actions, he starts to rub and suck her left nipple and the moves to the right.

Amy's moaning begins to grow stronger as Sonic continues to lick along her skin.

"Mm.. uhh.. ahh.."

Noises escape her lips as her body starts to react to Sonic's pleasure giving. Her eyes slowly open to meet his staring back at hers. "S-Sonic?" she blushes seeing her body uncovered before him once again.

"Good morning, babe.." Sonic says as he wipes his wet mouth, and moves up to kiss her lips.

Amy returns the gesture and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in closer to her. Sonic puts his body back over hers to slowly grind his groin against her.

"Mmm.." Amy moans feeling his sudden erection rub against her fragile flower.

Sonic goes to licks along her neck, gently biting her skin.

Amy blushes hard feeling his warm body on hers. "Sonic.. I.. W-what are you doing?" she stutters.

"Loving my girl.." his words vibrate against her skin making her giggle.

"I see that!" Amy rubs the back of his head as he continues his love bites on her neck, slowly moving back toward her chest. A sick feeling suddenly comes upon her, but she's able to fend it off.

He smiles hearing her voice. Taking in her comfort as love and compassion.

_Still no interruptions..._

***KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK***

"Damn it!" Sonic curses making Amy laugh, he leans back down to kiss her lips again. But a voice comes from the door next.

"Sonic, you awake in there?" It's Tails calling for him.

Sonic leans back up and sighs hard. "Yeah, what?"

"Ha! I know you might be busy right now. I was busy too!" Tails jokes with him. Sonic and Amy both know what was keep Tails busy. Cream.

"But your dad requested to see us all downstairs in his office in the next ten minutes."

Sonic sits on the side of the bed,pulling Amy with him. "Why?"

"Didn't say, but he did mention Amy, Rosy, and the other girls being present too!" Tails tells him next.

"For what?" Sonic questions.

"Like I said. I don't know. But you better get dressed!" Tails says as he walks away from the door.

Sonic and Amy hear Tails' footsteps leave the door. "Maybe my dad is here again.." Amy offers a solution.

"Maybe..." Sonic looks to see Amy frowning and her head down. "Hey, I'll be there with you, so don't worry!"

"Okay!" Amy smiles and jumps up from his lap. "We have to get dressed, right? What am I going to wear?"

Sonic stares at her naked boy before him.

Amy growls lowly seeing him not answering her question. "Hey! Eyes up here for a second!"

"Huh? Oh, you'll have to wear a robe for now. Is that fine?"

She nods. "Yeah!" smiling at the same time.

Sonic gets up and grabs the white robe laying on the floor and hands it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She slips it on, and wraps the white string around her waist to secure it from opening.

Sonic then grabs her hand in a loving manner. "Let's go."

**[Downstairs - In the Living Room/Office.]**

**Everyone is present. Shadow, Mephelis, Storm, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Rouge, Sonia, and a few others. Tails is sitting on the coach with Cream beside him. Sonic and Amy are sitting with them. Amy close and laying her head on Sonic's shoulder. Becky, Zero, ****Chanel are standing near them. Manic is standing by Chanel already annoying her early in the morning. Tony is sitting at his desk along with Uncle Bobby, and Joe. They're waiting for the last two to make an entrance...**

"Man, where are they?" Sonic complains as he stretches his arms out behind him.

Amy shrugs. "Maybe they're still getting dressed?"

Sonic scoffs. "Yeah, right."

"Tails, did you tell Scourge that Tony wanted everyone here?" Manic asks the question again for the third time.

"For the third damn time, Manic. YES!" Tails groans as the others laugh. "Now, stop asking me!"

"Just give them some more time." Amy tells the impatient hedgehog.

Cream giggles. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be here soon!" She receives a warm hug from Tails.

"I sure hope so." Sonic sighs as he looks toward his dad staring back at him. He has a small smile on his face watching the two. Amy in his arms. Joe glances at the two on the sofa too, and has a certain look about him that Sonic couldn't understand.

**A few more minutes past, and the two still haven't shown up...**

Sonia starts to get irritated. "Oh my God! Where is he? It's been fifteen freakin minutes!"

"Calm down, sis." Manic tells her. "Remember, TAILS said he told him to be down here, so he should be here soon."

Tails glares at Manic. "Don't you start with me now." he points directly to him.

"Who me? I didn't start anything! Obviously, you started this, so I'm just contributing to it." Manic says back.

"Ugh, shut-up your stupid talk!" Tails pleads with him as he holds his head.

"Stupid talk? Who's talking stupid?" Manic says and then chuckles only adding fuel to the fire.

Amy and the girls laugh at the two.

"So childish." Rouge comments offhandedly as she hears the boys argue.

Knuckles laughs too. "You telling me!"

Manic points to the red enchinda. "Who asked you?"

**Before Knuckles could get in a come back, the door the living room opens...**

"Nice to have you join us, son." Tony says as he sees the two walking in.

All the others turn to see Scourge walking in with Rosy in front of him. His hands around her waist.

"Bout time!" Sonic says in a jeering manner getting a laugh from everyone.

"Aw shut-up, blue boy." Scourge chuckles as he and Rosy take the seat beside them.

Rosy stands in front of him with her arms folded. "And where am I supposed to sit?" she questions.

Scourge only laughs as he pulls her arm down to him making her fall into his lap. "On me!"

Rosy laughs too as a small blush forms on her cheeks. Scourge snuggles into her neck making her giggles softly.

"Get a room." Sonic comments as he rolls his eyes. Amy laughs and goes to hold his hand.

"Already in one, so you just could leave." Scourge says back with a laugh.

Tony clears his throat to get their attention. "Now that everyone is here. We have an announcement." he gestures to Joe.

Joe steps forward. "Yes, we think it would be best if you girls return to the islands until we get everything straightened out."

"What? Why?" Amy jumps up to face him.

"It's just too dangerous for you girls to be here." Joe explains. "I've already called your mother and told her of your girls' trip."

"But what about the guys!" Rosy questions him.

"Yeah, we've.." Cream starts to jump in, but ends up chickening out.

Amy looks back to her and then to Sonic gazing at her. She sighs. "What she means to say is... do we have to leave Sonic and the others?"

Tony has smirk on his face. "I've already realized you girls have grown... quite **attached** to my boys, so I've suggested this solution."

Everyone listens in. "Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Tails, Shadow, Mephelis, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Storm. You guys are going with the girls on their little trip to keep an eye on them just in case something happens."

"The others will stay behind to help with other matters regarding this."

Hearing this makes Amy and Rosy sigh in relief. "Good..."

"Awe, I can't go?" Sonia complains not hearing her name called.

Manic smirks. "Good, so you can't nag us the whole trip there!"

"Who asked for your input!" his sister growls at him.

Tony stops the two for a second. "Hold on. We're not finished yet. Keep quiet!"

Sonia growls and angrily folds her arms.

"Ha!" Manic sticks a tongue at her.

"Oh, _real_ mature!" she whispers harshly to him.

Manic silently laughs and shrugs.

"You'll all be leaving early in the morning and taking the family jet. Tails, I'm sure you can fly it, am I correct?" Uncle Bobby continues for his brother.

Tails nods. "Yeah, with some assistance."

"That's where Blaze will come in."

Believe it or not, she's just as smart as Tails when it comes to tech stuff.

Blaze nods and turns to Silver sitting beside him. Silver's already high, but he's till listening to what's going on. But Blaze may need to remind him later. She shakes her head.

"Good. It'll take you at least three days to reach the island, a week at the most. I don't want you to be detected by other aircraft, so I want Tails to fly toward the Atlantic far away enough to throw anyone that may be trailing you off. We'll have a decoy following the same path. But Tails will circle back to the island once you are far away enough, and the decoy gives you the signal. Leave the rest up to us. Just have you're things packed and ready to go by 5:00 a.m., understood?" Tony finishes.

"Alright." everyone answers him.

_Five in the morning? I can barely get up at seven! But at leaves Sonic and the others are coming with us... _

Amy smiles as she turns back to face Sonic. He pulls her close to him and kisses her.

"Excellent. Meetings over."

Everyone starts to get up to leave the room to start getting ready for the long trip. Blaze goes to get up, but realizes Silver is still sitting there.

"Who gets high in the morning?"

Sonic lets go off Amy. "High again?"

He walks and reaches over to smack the back of Silvers' head causing the silver hedgehog to jump up in shock.

"What! What is it!" Silver yells out as the others stop and turn to stare at him.

"Meetings over." Sonic tells him.

Silver, obviously, confused, looks around. "It is?"

"Come on, I'll tell you about it when we get back to the room." Blaze takes his hands and pulls him up.

Sonic and the others laugh at him jokingly and turn to go back to their own rooms. He takes Amy by the hand to pull her along, before someone stops them.

"Amy, Rosy, wait!" Joe catches up to them as they go to leave.

Sonic, Amy, Scourge, and Rosy all stop beside one another to look back. Chanel and the girls stop also to watch. Even Cream and Tails. Amy narrows her eyes seeing her father walk to him. Sonic notices, so he squeezes her hand.

"I'm here with you, remember?"

She smiles hearing him. "I know." With all her will power, Amy forces herself to walk toward her father to meet with him. Rosy behind her.

"Where is the necklace, Amy?" Her father asks.

She doesn't speak at first, but sighs. "Upstairs, I took it off for a while."

"Oh." Joe nods. "Well, make sure you take it with you, alright?"

"I know." Amy whispers in a hushed voice as she turns from her dad.

Joe nods nervously not sure of how to react. "Uh, right."

"Rosy, I hope you two have a good and safe trip."

Rosy nods to her dad and smiles. "Thanks dad. We have them protecting us tho, so you don't have to worry."

Joe smiles and nods to. "Amy, be safe."

Amy doesn't respond to her dad. Joe sighs and nods slowly, feeling a sting of sadness hit him. "Well, I'll see you girls off when you leave." he goes to walk away.

Rosy gasps and snaps to her sister. "Amy!" she whispers her name hard.

"What?" Amy turns to her.

Rosy points to their dad. "Look."

Amy looks to Joe walking back over to Tony and Uncle Bobby at the desk. The guiltly feeling starts to befall her. "Oh, alright." she runs to her dad and taps him on the shoulder. As soon as he turns around, she hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry, dad. I shouldn't have said that you weren't my father..." she apologizes.

Joe is still with unbelief, but soon realizes what's happening, so he returns the hug. "It's alright."

"O-okay." Amy pulls away from him nervously and folds her arms.

He pets Amy's head lightly. "Huh?" she looks up to his warm face smiling at her.

"You go now. They're waiting for you." Joe points to the group standing by the door. "More like he's waiting for you."

Amy blushes seeing Sonic and the others looking back at her. "R-right."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Amy..."

She rushes back over to her friends and sister, and they all turn to leave. Rosy gets close to Amy to hug around her neck. "Good one, sis!"

"Yeah."

**[Outside in the Hallway.]**

"Yay, we'll get to see our moms again!" Cream jumps up with excitement.

"Ohh, I can't wait!" Amy and Rosy both agree as Sonic and Scourge walk behind them.

"You're mom's name is Vanilla, right Cream?" Tails ask.

Cream smiles and nods. "Yup, happy you remembered that!" she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go get started on packing!" she grabs his hand as they race up the stairs.

Amy and Rosy hear the guys behind them say. "Horny asses..." They laugh hearing that as Chanel steps between them.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Mrs. Lucrecia again!" she sighs in bliss.

"Is that the name of your mother?" Scourge asks her.

"No, it's-"

Sonic remembers the name. "No, it's Amy's and Rosy's."

The two twins look at him in shock. Especially, Amy. "You remembered?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?" He smirks and winks at her.

Amy blushes. "Right."

"Awe, he got it right!" Chanel laughs.

"Wow, Chanel you're even obsessed with their mother?" Manic walks in on them.

"Would you stop messing with me!" Chanel yells at him.

Manic shakes his head. "But you make it so easy, babe?" he teases.

Chanel growls as she clenches her fist. "Why I outta..."

"Ha ha ha, let's go try to get our stuff ready. Shall we?" Zero suggests pulling the steaming cat along. Becky follows them laughing all the while. Manic rushes off to follow them too up the stairs.

"WHY IS HE COMING?" Amy and Rosy hear Chanel all the way from upstairs.

_They'll get to meet our moms. This turn of events is unbelievable! First last night and now this?_

Amy holds her stomach as a sick feeling comes upon her again.

_Ugh, I feel sick again..._

Soon the feeling fades away. "That was fast!"

"What was?" Sonic asks as he walks up behind her.

"N-nothing." Amy quickly tells him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Sure..." he starts to lick her neck.

"Let's go. I wasn't finished with you yet." And with that, Sonic lifts her up into his arms and races all the way upstairs. Scourge and Rosy are left to watch the two go.

"We should do the same..." he whispers into Rosy's ear making her blush.

_Oh let's!_

* * *

><p><strong>End! Sorry for the cliff hanger, if it's considered one, xD<br>**

**Part Two containing the long journey there. Surely to be filled with tons of laughs and maybe reveal a secret or two! And don't worry, MarioKirby, I haven't forgotten your request  
><strong>

**Until then... (R&R)**

**Bye!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 9 Part Two

**(Note: Thanks for telling me about the mistake in the previous chapter. I wanted to get done, so fast I missed it when I read over it... My bad.)  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope I don't show any mistakes in this one. Worked all day on it, and read back over it. But If I do, sorry about that, -.-'**

**And here it is for ya guys...  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBro****s Chapter 9 Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong>[4:00 a.m.]<strong>

**Later the same night, all is dark and quiet outside. The sounds of tires are soon heard coming near the mansion and making their way through the already opened front gates. Their car lights are dimmed to not attract too much attention from surrounding neighbors. Luckily, it's still really dark at this time in the morning, so no one is around to see the four limos passing through the front gate and parking next to the front doors of the mansion. ** The gates shut and lock when all the cars make it inside safely.** Each one parks in a curve around the water fountain, in front of the steps, to create crescent shape.**

**Front each car, a chauffeur gets out of the driver side of the car and walks around the car to stand in front of the mansion. They all wear the standard black and white uniform, white gloves, and black hat. One of the chauffeurs steps forward and walks quickly to the door to ring the door bell. The front door soon opens and out steps Tony, wearing a long dark red robe, blue pajamas, and matching slippers. He smokes on a lite cigar and takes a look at the cars and the drivers.**

The chauffeur gives Tony a slight nod. "We're ready."

"Right on time, excellent." Tony waves him off to go back to his assigned car.

As soon as the man makes it back, Tony addresses them all. "They'll be out shortly with their bags. I'm sure you'll all perform your duties well."

All four of the chauffeurs give him a slightly nervous nod.

"Good." Tony chuckles before going back into the house to check on everyone getting ready.

"Come get their bags by the door." And with that command, all four of the men walk forward to the door in an orderly line behind Tony.

In the mansion, everyone is moving about. Bags getting thrown everywhere. The guys running around and such trying to get everything together. A little hectic early this morning, and for a good reason.

Tony walks through the house seeing maids getting things packed and wrapped up for them as instructed. They are also informed to make sure the guys are already up and getting ready.

Spotting some bags already by the door, the chauffeurs grab them to go load them in the cars. Tony walks off leaving the door open to them to go check on the rest of preparations.

Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver are busy getting all the small luggage to be loaded in the limousines. Earlier that day, all the bigger luggage and bags were taken to be stored on the jet, so it would be ready to go when they get their.

Knuckles is carrying two heavy bags, Shadow has three, and Silver with four. They're still dressed in their pajamas, but we're jackets over them. They are still pretty much feeling a little sleepy since it's so early, but not as much as Silver is right now.

"Shit! I wanna go back to sleep." Silver complains as he drops the bags beside the door.

Shadow tosses the bags down next to his. "Well, if you would have went to sleep instead of smoking a few more off again, you wouldn't be."

Silver only shakes his head. "Come on, man. You know me!"

"Unfortunately, I do." Shadow sighs and walks off to go tend to something else needed to be done at the moment.

"Silver, you of all people should know the three symptoms of smoking." Knuckles says as he drops the last of the bags.

Silver chuckles and leans against the wall. "And those are?"

"Hungry. Happy. Sleepy." Knuckles tells him. "You were hungry just before bed, that's why you were downstairs eating up all the snacks we already had packed up. And shortly after you ate, you were acting all happy and shit creeping everyone out, including Blaze! And now your ass is sleepy."

"Oh yeah?" Silver asks with a sleepy smile.

Knuckles nods. "Yeah."

"Well, that doesn't apply to me!" Silver tells him and shortly afterwards, lets out a long yawn.

"Right..."

Knuckles shakes his head as he goes to walk off. "Come on, man. Let's go get the other stuff."

However, Silver is silent. Knuckles doesn't hear him say a thing or his footsteps following behind him. So he turns to see the silver hedgehog slumped next to the wall. His head tilted, eyes closed, arms folded, and a low snoring escaping his mouth.

"Zzzz..."

"The hell, Silver?" Knuckle mutters as someone walks up to them.

It's Blaze. "Is he asleep again?"

She's in pajamas too, light purple silk top, pajama pants, and hello kitty slippers to match. She's also carrying a large, folded map in one hand, and a cell phone in the other.

He shakes his head. "Well, you know how Silver is."

"Unfortunately." the cat sighs.

Knuckles chuckles remembering Shadow said the same thing. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, he's going to have to wake up soon. We're leaving in a bit." Blaze says as she thinks about it. "We'll just have to wake him up again..."

Understanding what she meant, Knuckles walks over to shake Silver awake. "Wake up, pothead!"

Silver eyes shoot open. "Hey, hey, hey!" he yells in his face.

"I'm awake, damn!"

Knuckles and Blaze both laugh at him and lets him go. "Stay like it until we get on the jet, then you can get all the sleep you want!"

"Yeah, it wont be long now." Blaze pats Silver's shoulder as he pulls himself together.

Silver only frowns. "But-"

"I hope you guys aren't just standing there wasting time." a female voice interrupts them.

Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver both look over to see Rouge, carrying a small carrying bag, trolling down the stairs and over to them.

She's still in her pajamas too. Dark red, silk pajama shorts, a tight tank top in the same color and with sweetheart in black, cursive letters across the chest, a silk sleeping mask sitting on the top of her head, and fluffy slippers.

"Oh, look who woke up from her beauty sleep!" Knuckles teases her as she walks to them.

"I am NOT in the mood to play with you this early..." Rouge tells him as she stops in front of the three.

Blaze smiles. "Not a morning person?"

"I would hardly call four in the morning MORNING!" Rouge stops walking and emphasizes and makes a sad face making the cat laugh.

"It's not? I thought you of all people would **love** to be up at this hour." Knuckles starts to say.

"And what would make you think that, Knucklehead?" the bat asks in a irritated tone.

He smirks. "Oh, you already know why."

Rouge eyes him knowing what he meant. Giving him an irritated look, she holds up two fingers and points directly to her eyes.

"Look at my eyes. Roll em." she casually rolls her eyes before pushing her carrying bag into Knuckles arms before walking off to the kitchen.

Knuckles couldn't help, but crack a smile seeing her walk off. Hearing Silver laughing at him, Knuckles tosses the bag to him making him fall back on the floor on top of the other bags.

"HEY!"

"There you go." Knuckles leaves Silver behind with Blaze.

He runs off after Rouge. "HEY, I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"Oh, REAL NICE!" Silver scowls seeing Knuckles run behind Rouge like that and leaving him to get the rest of the bags alone.

_Rouge's bag weighs a TON!_

Blaze laughs and holds out her hand. "Awh, come on! I need you to help me carry some stuff. It'll help keep you awake!"

Silver takes her hand as he drops Rouge's bag among the many others.

"Lighten up!" Blaze kisses the top of his nose getting him to smile.

**[In Tails' Room.]**

Tails is already up and in the shower along with Cream. Their wet, naked bodies pressed against one another as Tails' hand strokes up and down Cream's sides as she lets out little moans. Body soap running down each of their skin.

Lips touching, bodies grinding, Tails' hand finds its way in between her legs and toward her flower. Using one finger, he penetrates her getting a sharp moan from her.

Cream places her arms around his neck and holds on tight. She stops their kiss to move up to his ear.

"Give it to me..." she whispers in a lustful tone.

Smiling, Tails begins to push in and out. By the sounds of her moans and screaming, he starts to go in faster. His finger getting soaked in her juices as he fingers her.

Cream's hands wrap around his neck tighter and tighter as she feels her orgasm coming. Her voice starts go higher and higher until.

"Aaaaahhh!" she clings to Tails' wet body as cum runs down her legs and onto the shower floor. Tails pulls out his finger to suck it dry of her essence before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"That was** so** sweet." Tails says after pulling away.

Cream blushes brightly. "I know. Too bad I can't return the favor."

Tails frowns. "Why not?"

"We have to get ready! We're leaving soon, right? And you're going to be the one flying the plane, RIGHT?"

"But-" Tails pulls her back to him when she tries to get free from his hands. However, Cream manages to escape him.

Shaking her head, she suddenly stops the shower, but Tails starts to complain. "Aw, come on!"

"Nu uh uh! Don't have time for that again." Cream giggles as she hops out of the shower and runs back to the bedroom.

Tails laughs as he steps out of the shower next. "I don't know, we have a little time!"

Cream's head pops into front of the door to stare at him. "You wish!"

**[In Scourge's Room.]**

Scourge and Rosy are still asleep in bed. They are snuggled up against one another as the sound of knocking comes to his door.

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP, SCOURGE!"

His eyes snap open and an angry frown appears on his face. "Sonia..." he clenches his fist, preparing to yell back at his sister for the rude awakening. Guess her attitude is because she couldn't go along with the rest of them. A small hand touching his face, somehow, stops him from doing so.

"Calm down."

Scourge looks down to see Rosy's sleepy form looking back up towards him.

He sighs and the frown changes to a small smile. "Sorry."

Rosy laughs softly and rubs her sleepy eyes. "It's alright. Is it time to go already?"

"Close to."

"Guess we should be getting up now." Rosy says as she goes to get up from the bed, but a strong hand pulls her back down into the room. She lands right back on top of Scourge making herself blush.

Looking up at him, her eyes see the smirk across his face. "Oh no, we don't have time to be do what I know you want to do right now.

Scourge gives her a questioning look, but Rosy knows better. "You know what the hell I mean!"

"No, I really don't. Please do tell." he says trying to act like he's innocent and with the same smirk on his face.

"Remember yesterday when we were late for the meeting?"

He tilts his head in thought. "I don't recall."

"Oh yeah?" Rosy rolls her eyes. "Keep acting stupid then if you wanna." she laughs.

Leaning down, she lightly kisses his lips as his arms move their way toward her hips. Scourge pulls her into a deeper kiss. Rosy moans feeling his tongue enter her mouth to once wrestle along with hers. Tasting each others unique taste as they do.

Pulling back, Rosy kisses him one more time. "Save the rest for later."

"Bet on it!" Scourge smirks at her making her blush a little. He leans up to kiss her again, and at the same time, he smacks his hand right on her butt.

"OW! I told you about that!" Rosy complains as she feels the slight sting from it.

He shrugs and smirks once again. "I don't recall."

Rosy rolls her eyes. "Don't make that a habit." She can't help, but smile at him as he finally lets her get up from bed. She and Scourge go to get their things ready to go.

**[In Sonic's Room.]**

Sonic is laying awake with Amy laying on top of him in bed. The room still dark with only the nighttime sky from the window giving them light. He woke up about five minutes ago to see her still asleep, so he let her sleep a little longer.

"Amy, wake up.."

Amy's eyes slowly open to see Sonic gently shaking her to wake up. She lets out a long, soft yawn and looks to the clock beside the bed.

"It's time to go already?" she asks sleepily.

Sonic smiles and nods. "Yeah, come on." he pulls her up along with himself to sit on the side of the bed. He turns on the lamp next to him to give the room some light.

Amy yawns once again as Sonic sits her on his lap. "You'll be able to go asleep when we get on the jet, okay?"

"Okay..." her eyes slowly close and open again.

Sonic laughs at her and goes to get up. "Hey, maybe a nice, **cold** shower will wake you up!" he gets up with the pink hedgehog in his arms.

"No!" Amy is somewhat alert, but still sleepy. She's able to jump down from his hold on her. Taking a step away from his, she feels a slight pain from below and stops.

Sonic only folds his arms and shakes his head as she turns to face him. "Why not? It'll wake you up."

"I don't want to." She shakes her head. Knowing she and he took a shower earlier that night, so they wont have to when it was close to time to go.

"The only reason I'm so tired is because..." Amy stops speaking as a faint blush slowly forms on her cheeks.

Seeing this, Sonic decides to tease her. "Because of what?"

Amy frowns and yells. "BECAUSE OF YOUR INSATIABLE SEXUAL APPETITE!"

"Insatiable?" Sonic repeats her and starts to laugh. "Appetite, you say?"

She only blushes more as he laughs. "You're such an ass sometimes..." she whispers lowly.

"And I love you too." Sonic says to her and grabs onto her waist to pull her body to his. Amy tries her best not to look into his eyes, but, ultimately, she fails.

"I'm sorry, Ames." Sonic says as he snuggles his face into her neck.

She lets out a low moan feeling him rub softly against her skin. "Mmm..."

"It's just that I can't get** enough** of you."

Amy blushes harder hearing that from him, and feels her body starting to heat up. "Umm."

"I promise I'll give it a rest until we get on the family jet."

Thinking about what he just said. "Hey!"

Sonic chuckles and goes to kiss her lips. "Let's get our stuff together. Everyone is probably up already and downstairs."

She nods as he lets her go. He walks to his closet to click on the light inside, and Amy watches him as he does.

"Do you want to change or anything?" she asks him.

"Naw, just keep on your pajamas. Unless you want to change into different ones." Sonic tells her as he takes out two bags from his closet and sets them on the bed. Bags that they packed yesterday before going to bed. Also, Sonic manages to phone Mina and tell her about the whole thing. At first, she's upset about him about up and leave just like that, but he's able to calm her down. He makes sure to tell Scourge to do the same with Fiona, so she wouldn't be so mad at him later if he decided not to tell her. All works out, and the girls hope to see them back soon. However, Scourge fails to let Fiona learn about Rosy, so who knows how mad she will get when she finds that out. They choose to leave that for another day.

Looking down at her outfit, Amy's wearing black pajama shorts, and a tight, tank top with stars on the right bottom side.

_Eh, keep on this on. _

She decides. "I need to go freshen up then."

While Sonic is doing that, Amy heads for the bathroom. Limping along the way, Sonic silently laughs to himself seeing her go.

Reaching the bathroom, she yawns as she flickers on the light to reveal her messy, pink hair.

"Ugh, I look horrible." she looks straight into the lite mirror. She runs her hand through her hair to straighten it out some.

_This isn't working..._

She goes to turn on the water making it run down the sink. Leaning down, she brushes the cool water across her face to wake herself up some. Unaware of a certain someone creeping behind her, Amy becomes immediately startled.

"Ahh!"

"No, you don't." Sonic wraps his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful as always."

Amy calms down and sighs with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah."

Knowing the departure time is fast approaching, the two quickly brush their teeth, Amy fixes up her hair a bit, and they both head back into the room to get their stuff. Amy slips on some white socks along with black and white converses. Sonic let's her borrow one of his jackets. A black, thin one, because of the slightly cold weather outside.

Sonic, himself, wears dark green pajama bottoms and a black muscle shirt to go with it. He grabs the three bags on the bed and turns to Amy as she puts the hoodie of the jacket over her head.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Wait!" Amy remembers something. She goes to a dresser beside the bed and grabs the pearl necklace laying their. She slips the necklace around her neck and zips the jacket back up.

"Now, I am." She and Sonic both head for the door after he turns out the light leaving his room completely dark.

**[Out In The Hall.]**

Amy yawns as she walks behind Sonic.

"Hey, my baby!" Chanel runs up behind them and clings to Amy's arm.

"Oh, hey, Nelly." Amy hugs her from the side.

Chanel smiles and yawns. "Wow, it's still so early. I'm ready to go."

"I know right. So I can go to sleep on the plane." Amy tells her as they all walk.

"Not much sleep last night?" Chanel asks. "What you been up all night doing?"

She also starts to notice, Amy limping quite a bit. "And why are you walking like that?"

Amy sighs and points directly beside her. "Why don't you ask him?"

Sonic doesn't say a thing, but he does has a devious smile on his face.

Chanel only smiles. "Oh, I see..."

"Stop!" Chanel jumps in front of him making them all stop walking.

"How could you!" she yells in Sonic's face.

"How could I what?" Sonic asks questioningly.

Chanel points directly to his face."Hurt my precious baby, that's what!"

"Wait. What?" he gives Chanel a strange look.

Amy sighs and smacks her forehead. "Nelly..."

"Not now Amy! I have to tell him." Chanel quiets her.

"Tell me what?" Sonic again wanting to know what in the world Chanel is talking about.

"You have to treat my baby more gentle!" Chanel starts to say. "You can' just pound into her like those girls on your porn videos!"

Sonic is taken a back. "What was that again?"

Amy's eyes grow wide, and she snaps to her friend. "Chanel, be quiet!"

Chanel starts to laugh as she looks nervously to the floor at her feet.

"But it's true..."

**"Hey, quit your talking and get a move on!"**

Sonic, Amy, and Chanel turn around to see Scourge and Rosy walking their way. Rosy wearing similar green pajamas, white jacket, and shoes like Amy. Also, Scourge having a similar outfit like

"Oh, look who's on time now? That's a first." Sonic comments as his brother and Rosy reach them.

Scourge shoots Sonic a bird and continues walking past them. "Fuck you."

"I'd rather you not." Sonic says back making the girls laugh.

His brother shakes his head."Shut-up."

Sonic does the same before going to bend down to his knees in front of Amy with his back to her and pulls her legs to him from behind. He lifts her up and onto his back to carry her.

"Sonic?" she questions him.

"Thought I'd ease that pain a little!" he quickly tells her as he walks down the hall carrying her and the three bags all at once.

Chanel follows behind them. "Hey, wait up for me!"

**[Downstairs.]**

**Everyone gathers in front of the door. Rouge beside Knuckles, Silver with Blaze, Tails next to Cream, Shadow standing beside Mephiles, Storm next to Manic, Scourge with Rosy, Sonic with Amy, and Chanel, Becky, and Zero all together too. **

**Tony is standing there to facing them all. Sonia steps beside him, having a irritated expression as well...  
><strong>

"I see you're all here. Good, the limos are all waiting for each of you outside. Once everyone is inside, we'll head off for the take-off area, and I'll be right behind you guys along with Joe and Bobby."

Everyone nods as he steps out of the way to open the doors.

Blaze grabs her bag off of the floor and turns to Silver. "Time to go now, Sil-"

Silver is once again fast asleep as Blaze glares at him leaning against the wall. Letting out a low growl, Blaze smacks Silver with her bag.

"OW!" he wakes up with a painful scream. "What was that for?"

Shadow next to them shakes his head. "Idiot." and walks off for the door. Mephiles does the same and also in the same manner as his younger brother.

Blaze rolls her eyes. "What do you think?" she points to everyone else around the heading outside to go get in the cars.

"Oh..." Silver smiles nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, oh." Blaze repeats him with a sigh. "What am I going to do with you..?" She ends up having to drag him out of the door.

Rouge sighs as she heads for the door next herself, but someone blocks her way. "Move, Knuckles! I told you, I'm not in the mood!"

"Hey, I just wanted to say I was sorry for earlier." he tries to tell her.

Rouge looks elsewhere and back to him. "Whatever." she walks past him and heads on out the door.

"You know she's playing hard to get, right?" Storm walks up behind him and laughs.

Knuckles nods. "Yeah, she'll have to try harder than that!" he and Storm go on out the door. Knuckles goes to follow right behind Rouge getting in the same car she gets in.

Sonic walks to the door. Amy, still on his back, lays her head against him and closes her eyes. "Ready to go?"

Amy nods softly.

"Mhm.."

Scourge and Rosy walk next to them. "She's really tired, huh?"

"Yeah." Sonic nods.

Rosy smiles. "I wonder from what..." she says mischievously.

Sonic lets out a brief sigh. "Let's not say what..."

Chanel pops in between them."Say what?"

"Nothing! Say nothing!" Sonic quickly says with a nervous chuckle. Knowing what Chanel's reaction would be.

From behind the group, Tails clears his throat. "Can you guys get a move on, please?"

"Yeah, let's get going!" Cream yells as she tugs on Tails' arm beside him.

Still laying on Sonic's back, Amy opens one eye as she hears everyone talking loud.

_How are they not still sleepy..?_

* * *

><p><strong>As soon as everyone is all loaded into the limousines, they take off toward the take off point. Two other cars following behind them<strong>**. In less than thirty minutes, they make it to a closed off runway housing two, large private jets. It's in a secluded area giving them a ton of privacy.**

**The two jets** **are positioned on the runway and ready for take off. Both planes are dark blue with silver patterns along the sides of it. Everyone hops out of the limousines and grab all their stuff. Two other cars pull up behind them. Out of the cars are Tony, Joe, Bobby, and Sonia. Tony wants to address them all before take off. Security guards get out after them...  
><strong>

"Tails, Blaze. You two have the correct maps and coordinates, right?" he first asks. "Everything packed?"

Tails and Blaze both nod to him. "Yeah. Everything is accounted for."

"Good. Everyone, I would like to wish you all a safe trip. Make sure not to cause too much trouble on the jet like last time." Tony says next.

"I want you all to behave yourselves too!" Uncle Bobby adds. "I know you all are adults here, but still."

Rouge scoffs as she folds her arms over her chest. "Don't you mean SOME of us?"

"Oh, here we go..." Knuckles says to himself as Storm chuckles.

Rouge ignores him.

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Uncle Bobby laughs. "But anyway, don't get in too much trouble."

"We know, Uncle Bobby." Scourge says hearing him.

Uncle Bobby smiles and nods. "Good."

"You'll all be taking the first jet over there, and my hired man will take on the other. Remember what I said about following the other plane until the signal is giving!" Tony makes sure to remind them.

"We got it." Tails says and grabs Cream by the hand. She gives him a soft smile. "Ready?"

Tony nods again. "You all can go now. Have a good one. And be sure to contact me sometime today to tell me of your current status."

With that, everyone starts their own way toward the jet. The doors were already open, and the stairs are already there and waiting for them to board.

Just before Sonic and Scourge walk off with the girls, Joe calls for them. The two twins look at one another and walk on over.

"Rosy, tell your mother hi for me." Joe says at first Rosy.

Rosy smiles and nods. "Of course." she hugs her dad in a tight grip and kisses him on his cheek.

Joe smiles and then turns to Amy who's fallen asleep on Sonic's back. "Oh, Amy..."

Amy's eyes slowly open hearing her dad's voice. "Dad..?" she asks sleepily.

"Amy, I want you and you're sister to keep yourselves safe, alright?" her dad asks of them.

"I know..." she yawns as she closes her eyes again. "And before you ask, I have the necklace with me too..."

Sighing at her behavior, "I love you both, have a safe trip." Joe says as he pats her head.

"We love you too." Amy and Rosy both tell him at the same time, giving their dad a reason to smile.

Tony smiles at their little family moment and turns to his boys. "Listen up."

"I want you two to keep his girls safe, is that understood?"

Scourge laughs. "Don't have to tell us that twice!" His brother agrees.

Tony smirks and nods as Sonia comes up behind him. "You two better!"

Sonic and Scourge roll their eyes at her. "Whatever, Sis."

Waving goodbye one more time, the four make their way to the jet and climb aboard. The door closes airtight behind them, and the stairs pull away from the jet as it prepares to take off.

"There they go..." Tony comments as he watches the first jet takes off into the nighttime sky. Soon, the jet that everyone is on takes off after it.

"Yup. Hope nothing bad happens on the way." Uncle Bobby says as he, too, looks on.

Sonia next to him. "Well, I'm still tired. Let's go now. Please."

Joe looks toward the two men and girl beside him and back at the jet which is now some distance away from them.

"By God, may they keep safe..."

**[On The Plane.]**

**The whole place is decked out. Dark blue carpeting, custom seating, lighting, and windows. There's a three main levels of the jet. The living quarters, recreational area, and the cockpit where the main controls on the jet were. Each section is furnished out to the guys liking. A few big screen T.V.'s, stereo, and game system in the living room area on the second level of the plane. There's plenty of other things to keep them busy and well entertained. A kitchen, small game room, and other types of rooms are located throughout the jet. **

**(A/N: It's like the movie "Soul Plane" if any of you have ever seen it.)  
><strong>

**Tails and Blaze are already in the cockpit working out their shifts for the flying schedule. Cream is there to stay with him a while before heading to bed. Silver is there, so Blaze can keep an eye on him, of course. Everyone else is probably looking for their room for the night. **

**Down in the third level of the plane, Rouge is busy looking for her room. Knuckles, soon, is following behind her. For the moment she ignores him as she finally spots a room for herself...  
><strong>

"You want to sleep together tonight?" Knuckles offhandedly says to Rouge as he stops behind her. Not knowing, he recieves a swift slap to the face leaving a red hand mark.

Rouge storms inside the room."YOU can sleep somewhere else tonight!" She slams the door to the room and locks it leaving him out.

"Hey, I didn't mean that! I meant share a room!" Knuckles touches the spot she smacked. It stings a little bit. Knowing it's useless to try to talk to her anymore that night, he gives up.

**[Elsewhere.]**

Sonic is carrying Amy into their own room. The room is almost like his room at the mansion, but a little smaller and with a different decor. He gently lays her sleeping body on the bed, and then walks back to the door to close it.

Making his way back to the bed, Sonic climbs in with her. Pulling her body toward his, he feels her body heat.

"Mmm..." he starts to lick along her neck careful of not waking her. Amy only moans a little in her sleep and pushes him over in the bed.

Sonic laughs a little, but then tighten his grips on her. His actions start to become more and more aggressive as he begins to peel off Amy's clothing.

"Sonic..." she feels his arm press against her stomach and immediately feels a sick feeling coming to her again.

_You're insatiable!_

* * *

><p><strong>[Earlier That Day - Around 10:08 a.m.]<strong>

**Sonic and Amy lay in bed as the sound of music sounds through their room. Sounds like it's coming from upstairs...  
><strong>

**[Talk That Talk - Rihanna ft. Jay Z.]**

_Talk that talk to me, yeah_

_Talk that talk to me, yeah_

Amy yawns and sits up in bed as the covers fall from her naked body. And she blushes remembering last night again. Her eyes turn to Sonic laying beside her. She goes to look around the room, noting it looks similar to Sonic's room back at the house too. Feeling the soreness of her body, she slowly gets up from the bed and goes to get dressed.

Sonic soon wakes up after her. "What are you doing?"

"Come on! I want to see what everyone else is doing." she says to him.

Sonic only smiles at her. "You're up early."

"Whatever." Amy rolls her eyes. "Just get dressed and come on." She tosses Sonic he clothes that were thrown on the floor last night along with hers.

_[Jay-Z]_

_I be trying to chill, b–ches wanna f–k me_

_Every little city I go, f–k me_

_Shorty must've heard_

_Got the word, I move that D_

_Had it by a bladder_

_She like, oh I gotta pee_

_Ran into a rocko in my restroom_

_Singer slash actress in my bedroom_

_God I have the ticket for a walk through_

_Everything that do is big_

As soon, as the both of them are dressed, Amy and Sonic head on out of their room and out into the hall. The outside of the room is just like a luxury setting.

"Feel like I'm that movie Soul Plane..." Amy says as she starts to look around and laughs along with Sonic as they make their way throughout the jet.

"Yeah, you can say that." Sonic agrees.

As they walk, the music starts to get even louder and louder. They reach stairs at the end of the hall, so they start to climb up them. Amy is even more amazed as she sees all the different things on the jet.

_[Rihanna - Hook]_

_One and two and three and four, come on let me know if you want some more_

_You know what I like right now get it right_

_Boy talk that talk to me all night_

_Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah_

_Yeah that talk to me yeah_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah_

Upstairs, Sonic and Amy stumble upon Rouge, still wearing her pajamas, is sitting in the so-called living room with the stereo on full blast. In front of the T.V. is Knuckles watching some sports channel, but sneaking occasional glances at Rouge. Shadow is reading the morning paper, Storm is just lounging around, Mephelis is nowhere to be seen, Silver is laying on the coach half asleep, and Scourge and Rosy are probably still asleep.

"Looks like everyone's up." Amy says as she looks at them.

Sonic notices a few that are not there yet. "Except a chosen few."

_[Rihanna]_

_Say what you want, say you want you like_

_Say you want me to do and I got you_

_Tell me how love you, tell me how to hold you_

_I'mma get it right on the first try for you_

_Cause you ain't never had a woman like me, yeah_

_And you will never have another like me, yeah_

_Noooooo_

_So i'mma give it to you baby_

"Ummm..." Amy mutters seeing everyone like that.

"AMY!" Chanel tackles her from behind making her fall onto the floor. Amy lets out a painful yell as Chanel's weight is a little too much for her right now.

Chanel quickly gets off and pulls Amy up. "What's wrong, baby boo? Did you pound into her again last night!" She points directly to Sonic as others in the room turn to look.

Sonic gives her a "What the hell?" look.

"NELLY!" Amy yells at her in a shocked tone.

Chanel frowns. "Don't look at me like that! I know he did!"

"Oh, can you possible know that?" Sonic asks her.

"How else did she get so sore?" Chanel asks him back and raising her voice a bit.

_[Bridge]_

_What you saying now_

_Give it to me baby_

_I want it all night_

_Give it to me baby_

_What you saying now_

_Give it to me baby_

_Give it to me baby_

_Give it to me baby_

"What's with all the yelling?" The group turns to see Manic, only in his boxers, standing at the door. He yawns and scratches the back of his head. Luckily, he's muscled out like his twin brothers, so the sight of him wasn't all that bad.

"Go and put on some clothes, bro." Sonic can't help but laugh too.

Manic shakes his head. "No can do. This is how I spend my mornings."

Chanel frowns. "Do what he said! Go put on some clothes, no one wants to see all that. How you spend your mornings is is YOUR business, not ours."

"Oh really? So you're the one doing all the yelling that woke me up!" Manic asks stepping to her. "Ha, I bet I know a certain someone that does."

Chanel folds her arms. "Oh yeah, who?"

"Well, that someone is you!" he laughs.

"What? No way!" Chanel, startled by this, yells at him with a blush on her face.

Manic shakes his head. "That blush tells me otherwise!" From that moment, the two start arguing away. Amy and Sonic step back not wanting to get involved themselves.

_What you saying now_

_Give it to me baby_

_I want it all night_

_Give it to me baby_

_What you saying now_

_Give it to me baby_

_Give it to me baby_

_Give it to me baby_

Rouge looks up to see Manic standing there in his boxers and arguing with Chanel. She ignores them and turns up the stereo, and then continues to read her magazine. Shadow growls and looks up from his morning paper.

"Could you turn that down?" he asks politely, but still in an aggravated tone.

Rouge flips a page of her magazine. "Oh not a chance."

Shadow growls even louder and snaps the paper back up to read, and tries to ignore all the noise. Not wanting to argue. He ends up starting to shake and rip the paper as all the noise starts to irritate the hell out of him.

Knuckles decides to get up and turn down the music some.

Storm gives him a look. "Sure you wanna do that?"

Giving a quick nod and smile. "Yup!" Knuckles slowly turns the volume on the stereo down.

"Who the **hell** told you to touch my music?" Rouge yells at him stopping him from turning it down any further.

_[Hook]_

_One and two and three and four, come on let me know if you want some more_

_You know what I like right now get it right_

_Boy talk that talk to me all night_

_Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah_

_Yeah that talk to me yeah_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah_

_Talk that talk to me_

_Talk that talk to me, yeah_

**[Song Ends, and Changes To The Next.]**

* * *

><p>Amy and Sonic stand back to watch the whole thing in amazement. Shadow barely containing himself in the corner, Rouge yelling at Knuckles for messing with her music, and Chanel arguing with Manic about something else. The only ones who aren't yelling and angry, are Storm and Silver.<p>

"How is all us living together like this going to work out?" Amy asks with worry in her voice.

Sonic shrugs. "Who knows. But it's interesting!" he quickly pulls Amy to him. He softens his grip on her, knowing of her current soreness.

Behind them, a chef pushing a court full of breakfast plates walks in the room.

"Breakfast is served!"

From the couch, Silver smells the aroma of food and immediately jumps up. "Who said food?" Everyone stops arguing to laugh at him, and even Blaze, standing at the stairs leading to the cockpit, shaking her head.

The smell of the food reaches Amy, and it starts to give her that same sick feeling again. She covers her nose in hopes of the sick feeling going away.

Her stomach starts to growl and bubble lowly.

"You okay?" Sonic asks noticing her covering her nose.

She nods and moves her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

_Oh, this is going to be one HECK of a LONG trip...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ends here for now!<br>**

**Hoped you all liked it. ^_^  
><strong>

**Will update soonish! (I hope...) After I finish a research paper for school.  
><strong>

** And also, I may use this song in my OTHER story that some of you may know of, so if you see it in there, It'll be for a GOOD reason, Lol.  
><strong>

**Anyway, until then... Don't forget to R&R!  
><strong>

**Bye, xD  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 10

**Hi again, you guys!**

**A quick update for all you eager people and a few surprises here and there as well!**

**Enjoy, xD  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: ****BangBros Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>[Everything Has Quieted Down.]<br>**

**It's a few minutes later and everyone has calmed down for the moment thanks to Blaze's words of advice. Knuckles and Rouge stopped arguing and continued what they were doing before all the madness started, and even Storm. Manic and Chanel have already separated from another. He's gone back to his room, and she to sit beside Rouge on the couch. Blaze has taken Silver to a back room to have a little "chat" with him about his bad habits. Shadow has finally calmed down and is able his newspaper, but not so much when others decide to sit with him to give him some company.  
><strong>

** Amy and Sonic have finally sat down at the table that Shadow is sitting to eat a little breakfast, but the smell of the food is not agreeing well with the pink hedgehog this morning...**

_That SMELL! I can't eat anymore...  
><em>

Amy pushes away the plate from her and holds her stomach. "I'm not feeling too hungry right now." She hasn't taken another bite after she tried to eat her scrambled eggs and had a very hard time keeping it down.

"Why not?" Sonic asks while he's eats up his last strip of bacon.

She shakes her head and sighs. "Not hungry, I guess."

"Are you sick?"

"Maybe." Amy tells him as she gently rubs her stomach. She moans painfully as she does and lays her head down on the table.

Sonic starts to become a little worried. "Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"She feeling sick?" Shadow asks as he flips the page of his newly gotten paper.

Sonic gives Shadow a dumbfounded look. "Naw, she's as happy as can be with her head on the table..."

"Just asking..." Shadow mutters under his breathe.

Just as Sonic is about to say something else, Amy goes to get up. Her face showing a little sickness and tiredness as well. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom..." she manages to say. "Where's the closest one?"

Sonic points down the hall. "Down there and it's the door on the left."

Amy nods and starts on her walk there.

"Hey, you need some help or something?" Sonic asks her as he's about to get up to do so.

"No, no. It's okay." She shakes her head. "I'm fine, really." she tries to smile, but fails to hide how's she's truly feeling.

Sonic tilts his head questioningly. "Are you sure, because I can-"

"SHE SAID SHE'S FINE, MR. POUNDIE!" Chanel pops up from behind Amy and grabs her hand.

Amy sighs in annoyance, but is too tired, too sick to say anything to her friend.

The blue hedgehog sweat drops at Chanel's new nickname for him. "Mr. Poundie..?"

From behind, Shadow, Knuckles, and Storm are snickering to themselves. Rouge gets in a giggle or two or self Sonic growls at them for them to shut up or else, and they do. But for only a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"That's right! It's your fault she's like this anyway!" Chanel continues. "So I'll be looking after her." The purple and white cat then drags Amy away toward the bathroom down the hall.

Sonic sighs and slides back in his seat. "I swear that cat has it out for me."

"What makes you think that?" Shadow asks him as he finishes reading the newspaper and sets it down.

"Don't ask me that dumbass question." Sonic tells him making Shadow chuckle a little.

Knuckles laughs too and turns away from the T.V. a second. "Well, if you would stop pounding into Amy, maybe Chanel will lighten up with you." he jokes. As he laughs, a handful of scrambled eggs directly hit his face. Shadow and Storm can't help but to laugh after seeing the bits of egg slide down the red enchinda's face. Knuckles sits still and his own laughing stops as he glares directly at Sonic who's laughing with the Shadow and Storm.

"Really, dude? Really?" Knuckles asks as he starts to wipe his face of the cooked eggs.

"Hell yeah!"

Rouge happens to glance over and see this, and immediately starts laughing at Knuckles along with the others. "Nice one!" she says dropping her magazine.

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles slowly nods as he takes the bits of eggs in his hand and tosses it in Rouge's direction. It lands right on her face, hair, and the rest on her chest ruining her dirtying up her pajama shirt.

"Not so funny now, is it?"Knuckles falls back on the floor and holds his stomach as the laughter escapes his mouth.

All the guys start laughing at him now as Rouge holds up her shaking fist.

"I'm going to **kill** you..."

Knuckles stops laughing for a second when he hears her say something. "Huh?" The next thing he sees is the steaming bat running at him full force. In a panic, he scrambles to his feet and makes a run for it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rouge yells at him as she tries to grab onto his shirt from behind, but misses.

"I WOULD IF WE WERE IN A DIFFERENT SITUATION THAN THIS, BUT YOU'RE KINDA MAD CRAZY AT ME RIGHT NOW!" Knuckles yells back to her as he dodges one of her hits and makes his way down the hall.

Rouge scowls. "BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"EXACTLY MY POINT!" Sonic and the rest of them hear Knuckles scream back at her as he's chased. The two are long gone, but the guys are still able to hear all the yelling and banging noises.

Storm shakes his head. "I told him to stop messing with her like that, or she'll never open up to him." he remembers saying.

"I know, right?" Sonic says as he eats the rest of his food and then looks towards Amy's. It's still full and fairly warm.

_What's taking them so long? I hope Amy's alright..._

He sighs as he finishes eating and pushes the plate away. "Well, I'm full."

"Good. Are you gonna eat that?"

"What?"

Sonic looks up to see Silver staring dead at Amy's plate. His mouth drooling and his eyes wide. "Umm?"

"No? Good, thanks!" Silver starts to chow down not even using his fork.

Seeing Silver eat like that, Shadow shows a face of disgust as he tries to look away from the sight. "Have some manners, Silver. Damn."

"Stop looking at me then. It makes me uncomfortable when people watch me eat." Silver smiles as he tells him.

"Well, it's making us all uncomfortable watching YOU eat like that." Blaze says as she walks back into the room.

Silver only shrugs as he grabs his fork to eat and does as shadow had said. "Then stop looking at me eat like I told you..." he mumbles to himself.

Blaze takes a seat next to him and pokes his back. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I-I love you." Silver quickly says as he talks with his mouth full.

Blaze giggles. "That's what I thought." she smiles as she leans forward to kiss him right on the cheek. Silver gives off a small blush as he continues to eat his food, but can't ignore his girlfriend's affections, so he stops eating to kiss her back sweetly on the lips.

Sonic looks away from the scene to the sports channel on T.V.

Shadow sighs and looks to see Mephiles walking in with a blunt in his mouth. "Why are smoking in here?"

"Cause I can?" his brother shrugs as he takes a spot on the coach where Rouge previously was. He slides the magazine away to lay back himself.

The smell of the weed makes it's way toward Sonic and Silver.

"Mephiles... Man, come on." Sonic says to him.

"We all have to learn to live in each others ways of life while we're on this plane." Mephiles takes another drag of the blunt and proceeds to blow the smoke up in the air.

"That smells good.." Silver says all of a sudden as he sets his fork down on the now empty plate.

Blaze shakes her head. "They always are to you." The others start to laugh hearing her comment knowing that it's most certainly true.

"People who smoke on airplanes should be asked to step** outside**." Shadow says in a smart ass tone as the room grows quiet all of a sudden.

Everyone looks at each other and then to Mephiles as he just takes another drag of the blunt. "Mhm.."

"Go ahead, bro." Shadow tells his brother. "Step outside."

Mephiles lifts up his head. "Why don't you take your ass outside instead?"

"Because I'm not the one smoking!"

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?"

Storm laughs at the two arguing. "Yeah, go ahead and step outside. Your ass gonna drop over forty-thousand feet in the air." he jokes.

"Hit the ground like SPLAT!" Silver claps his hands as he makes the sound.

"Silver, babe. We're flying over the ocean..." Blaze whispers to him.

Silver looks at her questioningly. "We are?"

Blaze smacks her head and then places her arms around him. "Yes, I told you in the cock pit, remember?"

He scratches his head. "You did?" he asks stupidly only playing with her. "Just kidding, I remember."

"See?" Shadow points to the silver hedgehog. "He's a good example of why **NOT** to smoke so much weed. Especially on airplanes!"

"Screw off." Mephiles ignores him completely.

Sonic continues to laugh and joke along with his friends, but his mind is still on Amy. Thinking she must still be in the bathroom with Chanel and at the same time, worrying that something may be wrong with her.

_What are they doing in there?_

**[In The Bathroom.]**

**Chanel is still busy helping Amy when she hears Rouge and Knuckles running around and arguing again outside. She has no time to see what it's about when Amy starts to throw up a little again...  
><strong>

"Was it something you ate, baby?" Chanel asks as she rubs Amy's back as the bends over the toilet.

Amy breathes in and out as she tries to contain herself. "I haven't eaten anything."

Chanel tilts her head in thought. "I know Sonic has something to do with this!"

"It wasn't him, Nelly." the sickly pink hedgehog is able to tell her that much. "Maybe it's just something else..." Amy feels another wave of sickness coming over her, and she bends over to the toilet to let it all out.

Chanel helps by holding back her hair and gently stroking her back. "Well, it has to be something." she figures.

Amy sighs out of tiredness as Chanel hands her a paper towel to wipe her mouth. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit, yeah." Amy coughs a bit. She leans back against the wall and closes her eyes. The sickly feeling is finally going away. Maybe throwing up a little was just what she needed to get rid of the sick feeling.

Chanel bends down to her knees to feel on Amy's head. "No fever from what I can tell."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Well, duh."

Laughing, the cat stands back up and grabs Amy's hand. "I'm just checking."

"I know, Nelly." Amy smiles weakly as she walks toward the bathroom sink. She turns on the cool water to splash onto her face. It gives her a reviving, tingling, refreshing feeling to her warm skin.

"Maybe it's your period?" she hears Chanel suggest out loud.

Amy shakes her head. "It's not. But I feel much better now. In fact, I feel hungry too."

Chanel shrugs. "Then who knows. You're feeling better now, right? So much that you wanna eat! So lets go back to see how the others are doing?"

"By the way, have you and Rosy told Sonic and Scourge about you-know-what?" she stops Amy again.

"Umm.. not yet.." Amy replies nervously knowing what she meant.

"Why not? They are **definately** going to find out when we land on the island!" Chanel reminds her.

Amy nods. "I KNOW, but lets just keep it a secret for now, okay?"

"Fine..."

With that, the two girls head on outside, but before walking back to the room where the guys were.

**[Back In The Hallway.]**

"And can you please not embarrass me anymore?" Amy asks her with a sigh then continues to walk.

"I do **NOT** embarrass you!" her friend whines as she rushes to catch up with Amy.

Amy stops walking to stare at the cat. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"But-" Chanel continues to try to plead with Amy that's it's simply not true. She's only saying the truth. As Chanel keeps trying to convince her, they make it back to the room to see Rosy, Scourge, Mephiles and the other girls there. All still in their pajamas as well. Sonic and the other guys were still the way they were when the girls left.

Rosy is sitting on Scourge's lap with her head resting on his shoulder. Looks like she's still sleepy. The other girls were in front of the T.V. had changed to channel to watch the Bad Girl's Club.

_I'm so hungry right now. I can't wait to eat my..._

"What's Silver doing in my seat..." Amy walks up to him to see her plate empty.

"You ate my food!" she yells getting everyone's attention.

"Ummm... I'm sorry?" Silver is a little shock as Blaze next to him stares at him too. "Sonic said I could!" he points to the blue hedgehog himself."

Amy turns her glares toward him. "Sonic..."

Rosy holds her head up to see her sister standing over Silver at the table. "Sis?"

"Hey, Ames. Sorry about that, but aren't you still feeling sick?" Sonic asks her as he grabs her to sit by him again.

"She feels better now!" Chanel tells him.

Shadow next to Sonic looks surprised. "That fast?"

"What? Amy's feeling sick too?" Becky asks upon hearing them.

Zero turns around too. "Awh, are you getting airsick again, Amy?" she asks too.

Amy shakes her head. "No, I'm not!"

"You get airsick?" Sonic asks her too.

Zero nods. "Yeah, when we were coming to the United States for the first time. In fact, Rosy was feeling the same way a few minutes ago before we came down here..." she adds to the conversation.

Scourge sighs and starts to rub Rosy's back as she lays her head back down on his chest.

"No! Look it's not even important right now. I'm fine, so lets just drop this topic about airsickness, alright?" Amy tells them all as a blush fades away on her face.

Sonic smiles and kisses her cheek. "Okay, at least my Rose is all better now!" he whispers in her ear. His warm, sweet breathe brushing against her cold skin.

Amy blushes slightly and nods nervously. "Y-yeah."

"Awhhh!" she hears her friends say embarrass her further.

"Awh, shut-up..." Amy tells her friends making them all laugh along with her.

While she's distracted, Silver tries to move past Blaze so he could get up and leave. He slowly rises from his seat, and starts to tip toe away.

Blaze sighs. "She's going to see you..." she whispers to him.

Shaking his head, Silver continues to silently walk away from the table.

"Shh! Before you give me away!"

Amy bangs her hand on the table making him freeze in his tracks. "And where do you think you're going!"

Everyone in the room starts to laugh, Storm only shakes his head as he places his ear buds back in his ear. blaze gets up from the table prepared to go back to the cockpit.

"Hey! You gotta stay and help me!" Silver pleads with her.

Blaze shakes her head. "Not this time. You're on your own. But..." she gives him a hug. "Good luck!"

"Wait!" But it's too late, Blaze fast walks back to the stairs leading to the cock pit. Leaving him to be confronted by Amy.

"Umm.. Hi, Amy..." he nervously chuckles.

Storm turns up the music on his iPod, so he could ignore all the oncoming noise.

_Wonder if Rouge's gotten back at Knuckles by now...?_

**[Somewhere Else With Rouge and Knuckles.]**

**Rouge has finally cornered Knuckles as he runs straight into her unlocked, open room. She admits it's a little strange that he would go into her, but nonetheless, she's still pissed about him throwing those eggs on her...**

"I got you now, you little jerk!" She yells into the room. Inside her clothes are already folded and hanging up in the closet, but there are still some on the around the room, she finds no sight of him.

"Come out, Knuckles! I know you're in here!" Rouge yells again as she continues to keep an eye out for him.

_Must be hiding somewhere... _

She guesses as she starts to look around.

_Under the bed? No too small... In the bathroom? _

Rouge quietly walks over to her bathroom to snatch open the door. "I gotcha now-" she stops seeing him nowhere in there. In the bathroom, mirror, however, she sees her reflection and little bits of egg still in her hair on her shirt.

She growls as she slams the door.

_WHEN I FIND THAT ENCHINDA IMMA CLOBBER HIM!_

Rouge continues her search around the room searching for Knuckles. Soon, her eyes land on her closet. It's slightly open, and she smiles seeing this.

_Now, I've got you..._

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge screams as she throws open the door of her closet. She stops in her steps to see Knuckles on his knees and holding up one Rouge's shirts. A dark violet one with dark pink hearts on it.

"What the..?" the bewildered bat raises her eyebrow as she slowly holds down her fist just as Knuckles starts to look up at her.

He gives her a cocky smile. "I-I found a new shirt for you."

Rouge only stares at him.

"You know? To change?" he continues and it seems like he's out of breathe. "I'm sorry about throwing those eggs on you by the way. That was my bad." he chuckles.

Rouge sighs deeply and places a hand on her hip. "Get out of my closet."

With a quick nod, he does. And as he walks past her, Rouge grabs the shirt out of his hands. "Thank-you." she quickly mutters once she's out. As he turns to face her, Knuckles notices a faint blush on her cheeks and smiles.

"You're welcome." He walks toward her and starts to grab at her.

Rouge is alarmed by his sudden actions. "Hey, what are you-" she starts to yell, but stops as he removes a piece of the scrambled egg from her hair.

"Wanted to get that out. Now you look beautiful." Knuckles say as he disposes of it.

Rouge blushes even harder and looks elsewhere to avoid his eyes on her. "Thanks."

"Welcome again." Seeing as she's not going to try to hurt him anymore, Knuckles shoves his hands in his pocket and looks around the room. "Going to change now?"

"Yeah, but not with you in here!"

Knuckles frowns. "Please?"

"No way in the world." she starts to push him out as he laughs. "You have to go change too, so leave!"

He looks down at his owns clothes and realizes that. "Oh yeah. Hey, you mind if I wait for you while you do?" he asks hoping for a yes.

Rouge pushes him out the door when he asks her that. "Sure." And just as she shut the door, Knuckles swears he could see a small, but nervous smile on her face.

_She so likes me!_

**[Back Upstairs.]**

**Tails has come down from the cockpit with Cream by his side, letting Blaze take on the controls for a while. Silver manages to escapes Amy's wrath and follows Blaze up into the cockpit...**

"Your dad called a few hours ago to check up on us." Tails says as he sits next to Storm.

"And how are we doing?" Sonic asks him.

Tails shrugs. "On schedule for now." he yawns. He's been flying the plane on night, so he had no chance for any sleep.

"For now?" Amy asks him sounding a little worried.

"I mean anything could happen to delay us a little, but lets hope not." The fox explains to her.

Amy nods and sighs out of boredom. "Well, I'm bored now." she says out of nowhere.

"Me too." the girls all agree.

"I wanna play a game!" Chanel blurts out.

"A game?" Shadow asks her.

Chanel nods. "Yeah, I feel like I wanna dance or something, you know? To pass the time!"

"We can play dance 3 it's that's what you mean." a voice says into the room. It's Rouge standing at the door and wearing a new set of clothes. A tight, dark violet shirt with dark pink hearts, and matching shorts. Knuckles is wearing green baggy shorts and a white top as they walk in.

"Just Dance 3? Ooh, I love that game!" Cream jumps up. "I wanna play!"

"Me too!" Amy says also as she gets up and walks toward the bat.

Rouge smiles and nods. "Okay, four people can play. Who else wants to join in?"

"I'm out." Sonic tells her.

"Me two." Shadow says next.

"Me three." Storm hears the conversation through his ear buds.

Mephiles takes the blunt out of his mouth to speak. "Me fourth."

Chanel yells out before the other girls do. "ME!"

"Alright, me, Amy, Cream, and Chanel." Rouge decides and then turns to Knuckles next to her. "Hey, Knucklehead. Go set up the Xbox Kinect for us."

Without complaining, Knuckles does as she says and sets it up for them. After he's done, he goes and takes a seat by Storm to sit back and watch the girls play.

"What happened with her?" Storm manages to ask without anyone hearing.

Knuckles only shrugs as he smirks. "The usual." he says wanting to keep it to himself.

Rouge waves the girls over as she makes room for all of them in front of the T.V. She has it on the screen where you pick the music, and there aren't many songs where four people can play at once.

"Let's do this one." She decides to pick "1 2 Step" by Ciara.

"Okay." the girls agree. Each of the pick their own character to dance along with. Rouge picks the purple one, the girl in the cheer leading outfit. Cream has the red one beside hers. Chanel decides on the green one, and Amy picks the blue one in between Rouge and Chanel.

Rouge clicks start on the game as they all get in their positions. Cream on one end, then Rouge, then Amy, and finally Chanel.

The music starts...

* * *

><p><em><em>[Intro]<em>_

_Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)_

_This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,_

_Missy (Missy),_

_The princess is here,_

_(She's here) Ciara, This beat is_

All the girls move according to their character chosen on the screen. The Xbox Kinect captures their movements as they dance. The guys all look on watching the girls closely with much interest. Rosy holds her head up to watch also.

__[Verse 1]__

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,_

_Work my body so melodic,_

_This beat flows right through my chest,_

_Everybody ma and pappi came to party,_

_Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,_

_Let me see you 1,2 step_

They sway their hips side to side and move along to the beat. Watching careful at their characters as they move in sync. As the song goes on, the girls have to change positions and are careful not to hit or touch each other to mess whole dance up. The move side to side occasionally adding their own dance styles to it.

__[Hook]__

_Rock it, don't stop it,_

_Everybody get on the floor,_

_Wake the party up,_

_We about to get it on,_

_(Let me see ya'll)_

_1,2 step,_

_(I love it when ya'll)_

_1,2 step_

_(Everybody)_

_1,2 step,_

_We about to get it on_

Manic walks into the room carrying the phone and stops when he sees the girls dancing. His eyes land straight on Chanel as she moves her body gracefully to the music. He smiles a little as he sets the phone back to his ear to talk to someone on the other end. The girls don't even notice his presence, but they continue their dance as the music starts to slow down.

__[Verse 2]__

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,_

_(Jazze made it),_

_So retarded, top charted,_

_Ever since the day I started,_

_Strut my stuff,_

_And yes I flaunt it,_

_Goodies make the boys jump on it_

_(Jump on it),_

_No I can't control myself,_

_Now let me do my 1,2 step_

The girls all stand in their own specific pose as the song soon comes to an end, but not just yet. They sway their bodies even more feeling the rhythm of the music. Manic quietly makes his way to sit beside Scourge and Rosy to keep on watching. Each girl sings to themselves as they get off from the beat. The music starts to go a little faster.

__[Missy]__

_I shake it like jello,_

_And make the boys say hello,_

_Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat_

_(Rocking the beat),_

_I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,_

_But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),_

_Because I'm 5 foot 2,_

_I wanna dance with you,_

_And I'm sophisticated fun,_

_I eat fillet mignon,_

_And I'm nice and young,_

_Best believe I'm number one_

_(Whoa)_

The song finally comes to an end as the girls stand in their own specif poses once again. At the end of the game, they all have perfect scores, but Rouge scores the most since she's more used to dancing to the song and knew most of the moves before they came up.

* * *

><p><strong>The girls all laugh together in excitement and are ready to do another one...<strong>

"I wanna do another!" Chanel says excitedly.

"And I would so love to watch..." Scourge hears Manic whisper to himself.

He smiles. "I bet you do. Who you on the phone with?"

"Dad." Manic tells him. "He says your kids wanna see you."

"Razor?" Scourge laughs and smiles warmly saying his son's name. "And I bet Adda too."

"Yup." his brother nods. "They're visiting your dad at the house and are waiting to see you on the webcam." he also mentions.

"Webcam?" Scourge questions. He happens to look down to see Rosy fast asleep and smiles again. "On skype?"

Manic nods again. "And they've been waiting to see you guys forever."

"Since when?"

"This afternoon when Mina and Fiona told them all about it and dropped them off at dad's after they got home from school, so they could go to work."

Scourge nods and sighs. "I see. Aye, Rouge!"

The bat turns around just as she's about to play another song on the game. "What?"

"We need to use the T.V. real quick." he tells her as he lays Rosy on the coach and gets up. "To get on Skype."

"For what?" she asks.

"The kids wanna see us!"

Rouge agrees to let him use the T.V. now while the girls take a short break. "Oh okay."

"Skype, for what?" Scourge hears his brother ask as he gets up to set up the T.V. for internet connection.

"Man, are you deaf or what?"

Sonic rolls his eyes.

"Or maybe to busy checking Amy out again!" he teases making Amy blush as well as Sonic a little bit.

"Whatever, just what are you getting on Skype for?"

"Three words: Adda and Razor."

**In no time at all, Scourge has everything set up and signs onto his Skype account. Once logged on, he sees his sister's account online and he calls her via video chat. He, Sonic, Manic, Amy, and the others all gather around as it rings waiting for a reply on the other end...**

"Hey, guys! Having fun?" Sonia instantly appears on screen. She's dresses in light green sundress and it looks like she's in her room upstairs in the mansion.

Sonic shrugs. "Somewhat." he smiles.

"What's up? Where are they?" Scourge asks at first.

Sonia smiles. "Right here."

In an second, Razor along with Adda jump their way onto the screen and into view.

"HI DADDY!" Adda screams as Razor covers his ears from her loud voice. "Hey, Miss AMY! Hey EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Could you be any louder?" Razor yells back her making her frown at him.

Adda rolls her eyes. "Then don't listen to what I'm saying!"

"It's hard not too, you dummy head!" Razor tells her. "Use that thing on ya shoulders for once!"

"They've been like this ever since they got here!" Sonia tells them as she separates the two.

Sonic and Scourge try to hide their laughs as Razor accidently hits their sister in the face, but was really trying to get back at Adda.

"HEY!" Sonia screams and pops Razor on the hand.

"HAHA!" Adda points and laughs, but Sonia hits her on the hand too. "Ow!"

All the guys laugh as the two kids finally calm down. "Hey, Adda. How you doing, baby girl?"

"Gooooood, daddy!" Adda gleams brightly.

"What's up, little man?" Scourge asks his kid with a big grin.

Razor throws his head up. "Good!"

Sonia smiles at the two kids. "Tell daddy what you did in school today!"

Razor looks at his aunt and frowns. "Nothing!"

She shakes her head. Scourge raises his eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"You see what happened was-" his son starts to say nervously.

Sonia stops him. "No, don't even lie. Every time you start off like that we all know you about to tell a story, and all I say in my head is 'lie, lie, lie, lie, lie'!"

"Am not! Honest, auntie!"

"He kept saying the f word in class." she's the one to tell him.

Everyone in the room all stare at Razor then at Scourge. "That's no surprise!"

"Ya'll shut up! Who asked any of you?"

Scourge bends down in front of the T.V. "Why did you say that, son?"

Razor tilts her head. "I didn't cuss, we were naming types of vehicles!"

"Well, what did you say?" his father asks him.

"I said I said firefuck!" Razor blurts out.

Adda gasp and point in his face. "He said bad word! Bad word!"

"Shut up! That is not bad word!" Razor yells back at her. "

Holding back his laughter, Scourge asks. "Wait, say firetruck."

"Firefuck." Razor says the word again.

"What in the world.." Amy starts to laugh. She knows it's wrong, but its so funny to hear him say that. All the girls all start laughing immediately. .

Rouge can't hold back her laughs. "Where is he getting that word?"

"Oh, you know who..." Manic says sitting behind them all.

"Wait a minute, how can you get firetruck from that?" Scourge questions.

"Say 'ooh truck', Razor!" Rouge begs as she holds her stomach.

Sonia shakes her head no, but she knows she wants to hear it to start laughing again.

"Ooh, fuck!" Razor says again making them all roll on the floor laughing.

Sonic laughs. "Hey, Razor say 'Aw truck'!" he tells him.

"Awh fuck!" Razor cusses again without even knowing it.

"Ooh, he still saying it!" Adda tells on him again. "DADDY!"

"Why do you keep saying that, Razor?" Sonia asks the boy. "You know that's a bad word.

Razor shrugs and then shakes his head furiously. "But the teacher put me on the red sticker for the rest of the week!"

"Yay, I'm on the green sticker, daddy!" Adda says proudly and with a huge smile.

In school, the kids are given colored stickers depeding on their behavoir in class. Green means good, and red means bad. The teacher reports the bad behavior to their parents when they get on red. And Razor's been on and off bad in school for quite some time now, but sometimes, it's really not his fault.

Razor sticks a tongue at her. "Shut up! You look green!"

"No I don't!" Adda looks at him shockingly. "You are greener than me!"

"Wow, thanks for stating the obvious, Ms. Einstein!" Razor says in a sarcastic tone.

"Ooh, that's a good one my boy!" Scourge laughs hearing him say that as does everyone else.

Rosy gets up from her sleep from hearing the commotion to stand by him and hears him say that, so she glares right in his face.

"What was that?"

"O-oh, I-I mean umm.. bad son! You know better than that!" Scourge nervously talks with everyone still staring at him.

Rosy bursts out laughing along with the others.

"Like father, like son."

**While they are on the webcam with the kids, Mephiles is starting to bother Shadow out of boredom.**

"Maria..." Mephiles says as he starts to chuckle a little. "Oh, Maria.."

Shadow is able to ignore his brother's antics, but soon it starts to get on his nerves as he slowly grits his teeth.

"Mephiles, stop saying her name."

His brother smirks as he takes another drag of his blunt. "Maria... you miss her right? Can't get over her." he sees to be talking randomly to the girls, but Sonic and the rest know better. Whenever, Mephiles got that high and is mad at Shadow for some reason at the same time, he always says the one thing that he knows will make his brother angry. They don't know why he does that. When he sobers up, they still don't bother to ask why, and for a good reason.

Shadow jumps up from his seat and right to his brother. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"MAKE ME!" Mephiles yells back at him.

Shadow growls as he faces his older brother, but without bothering to take it any further than it has already gotten, he walks away.

Both brothers walk out of the room going their separate ways. Everyone hears the noise and wonders what's going on, Zero tilts her head and stands to her feet.

"I'll be back!"

Becky gets up too. "Me also!"

**[With Zero and Shadow.]**

She manages to stop him in the hallway. "Hold up!"

"You and your brother always like that?" she asks tugging on his shoulder.

Shadow turns to answers her, but stops to only stare at her.

_She looks just like... Maria?_

Zero has golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like he remember's Maria.

"W-what is it? Something on my face?" Zero asks as she blushes.

Shadow shakes his head. "No, nothing like that." and goes to walk away.

"Then what?" she asks smiling and turning him back to her.

He sighs. "It's just that, you look so much like my ex... Her name was Maria, but she... died." his voice sad. "And I couldn't protect her from it."

Zero gasps slightly and looks toward the floor. "O-oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." he assures trying to reassure her. "He likes to get under my skin at random moments."

Zero nods and looks to him again. "Is that who your brother was talking about just a minute ago?"

Shadow nods. "Unfortunately."

"Oh." Zero takes a chance to stand back and digest what he just told her. While she does, Shadow gets glances on her noting her features were just like Maria. Catching him in a trance.

"Well." she starts to speak. "Don't let him bother you about it, is all I can say."

"What?" Shadow questions her choice of words.

Zero smiles. "Don't let what other people say get to you, because most of the time, they don't really mean it."

Shadow has to admit, that his brother was a little too high when he said that, and he sighs. "I guess."

Zero nods and starts to walk away, but turns to him to say one last thing. "And one more thing." she walks up to him and kisses on his cheek, catching him off guard.

"I'm sure Maria wouldn't want to see you so upset like this, so chin up!" she giggles. "And add one more thing to that.. I'll help you get back at him for that too!"

As she walks away, Shadow looks at her go. His mind thinking about what just happened.

"Mmm..."

_That should be very entertaining..._

**[With Becky and Mephiles.]**

She's able to grab the back of his arm to pull him back. His blunt almost falls to the ground, but he manages to catch it.

"Watch it." he mutters as he puts it back into his mouth.

Becky only rolls her eyes. "Well excuse me! But that was mean fighting with your brother like that."

Mephiles just stares at her. "It's not any of your busy about what me and my brother fight about."

"But you shouldn't fight with family like that regardless if my business or not!" she tells him back.

He shrugs. "What's it to you?"

"A lot. You see..."

Mephiles doesn't say a thing, he only keeps smoking and watching her talk and lecture him.

Becky growls angrily seeing as he's not really paying attention to her. "What's so good about that thing anyway?"

She takes the blunt from his hand and places it skillfully in her mouth, inhales smoothly, and finally exhales a clean smoke from her lungs.

"Have you ever smoked before?" Mephiles asks when she hands it back. His reason for asking is because it looks like she's not into that sort of thing.

Becky shakes her head. "Nope!"

Her answer surprises him. "Really now?"

She nods. "Mhm."

"Mmph.. Interesting." Mephiles says with a chuckle.

"Now will you please come and apologize to him?" she begs.

He turns to head back for the room. "Nope."

"Why not!" Becky whines and goes to grab his shoulder.

Mephiles stops her. "Because we do this all the time, so there's no need to when we're just gonna have another fight like that next time."

Becky gives a blank stare. "Right..."

"BUT!" She grabs the back of his pants and begins to pull him down the hall, dragging him on the floor.

"You're still going mister!"

"What the hell!" Mephiles falls on his back as he's pulled along for him to go and apologize to Shadow.

_What the fuck? Pretty strong for a girl her size..._

* * *

><p><strong>During the rest of the trip, the schedule goes as planned. The decoy jet gives Tails the head up to start heading back toward the islands. Now it's only a matter of weeks until they would make it back to the girls' home. Until they got there, everyone spent their own time like they wanted. Manic still annoyed Chanel, but not as much as he used to which kinda bothered her a little making her wonder. Amy and Rosy have both been feeling a little sick still, but nothing out of the ordinary, except they've been becoming a little more hungry, been going to the bathroom a lot, and have on and off mood swings. Which is not that good for Sonic or Scourge. Zero and Shadow have started talking a little more since that fateful day, and so have Becky and Mephiles. Blaze and Silver have been spending time together. She's been keeping an eye on him just in case he did something that may hurt himself or others around him. Cream and Tails are still inseparable and spend most of their time together.<strong>

**Rouge and Knuckles' fighting has calmed down quite a bit too.**

**One day, Zero gets Shadow to get Mephiles into watching 2 girls and 1 cup video to get back at him...**

"Now what am I looking at again?" Mephiles asks as they set down the laptop in front of him.

"2 girls and 1 cup video." Zero tells him as she types in the web address to the it. "You just have to watch it!"

Shadow stands next to her watching. "And why is he here?" his brother asks.

"To watch also." Shadow simply says as he folds his arms.

"Yeah, and I'm taping your reaction, so be still for a sec!" Zero sets up the camera on him and makes sure it's working. Luckily for the Mephiles hasn't heard of nor seen 2 girls and 1 cup, which is good for them.

Just as she's about to show the video. Sonic and Amy walk in to hear the music starting.

"What you guys doing?"

"Letting Mephiles watch 2 girls and 1 cup video!" Zero says deviously. "Wanna see?"

Amy stops walking as soon as she hears that music playing, and she turns around immediately. "On second thought, never mind!"

"Why? It can't be that **bad**." Sonic mentions to Amy as he walks over to see the video too.

Zero snickers to herself hearing the pink hedgehog and turns back to Mephiles. "Keep watching it."

Mephiles and Sonic look on the video to see two females kissing and touching on one another in what looks like to be a kitchen. "So you're making me watch porn?"

Zero shakes her head and giggles. "Just keep looking!" she stands back.

Mephiles sighs and keeps on watching. Amy, Zero, and Shadow all look at the guys' faces as they soon change into expressions of bewilderedness.

"What the hell is in that cup?" Mephiles mutters as he looks closer to get a better look.

Zero and Shadow are trying to control their laughter. Amy only shakes her head as she starts to feel bad for the two.

"That can't be..." they hear Sonic say. "OH, HELL NAW!" he runs off covering his mouth in disgust.

"Sonic, I warned you!" Amy yells after him, but starts to giggle again.

Mephiles fails to see what Sonic saw, but soon he sees what the blue hedgehog meant.

"Awh, what the fuck! Ya'll nasty as hell. Fuck ya'll making me watch this stupid shit!" Mephiles cusses the two out as they all start to blurt out laughing. He slams the laptop closed, and storms out of the room as they continue to laugh.

"YA'LL SICK!" They hear him scream before leaving.

"What he mad for?" Silver asks as he passes him walking in the room.

Zero stops laughing for a minute to answer him. "Come and look!"

Silver starts to make his way over to see what all the yelling is about, but someone stops him.

"I wouldn't do that..." Knuckles walks in hearing all the fuss and knows what Zero and Shadow were up to.

Silver pays no heed to Knuckles' warning and goes to look anyway.

"MY INNOCENT AMBER EYES!" he screams and covers them, but its too little, too late.

Zero and Shadow give each other high fives in success.

**[Three Weeks Later.]**

**It's early in the morning, the sunshine is breaking through their window and into their darkly lite rooms and it's Tails turn to be flying the jet and in his company as always is Cream. He's told everyone that they should be reaching the island today or tomorrow according to the maps and grid. Being told that, everyone gets a goodnight sleep in just in case.**

**[In Sonic's and Amy's Room.]**

Sonic can't sleep as he gently rubs Amy's face as she softly snores. She's been feeling sick on and off making him worry about her condition. As he lays his arms across her chest which, from his view point, looked like they were getting a tiny bit bigger. He guesses she's sore there when he hears her moan in slightly pain from the pressure of his arm, so he pulls it off to rest on her waist.

"Mmm..."

_I wonder what's the matter with her._

Lately, she's been getting up early in the morning, and throwing up. Sonic knows this, because she, sometimes, what him up from his sleep at times. Amy, herself, doesn't know this, and she seems to be keeping it a secret. He's already come up with an explanation for why she's getting sick like this, because of some earlier experience he had in his life dealing another girl who'd been like that. And that girl is Mina, when she was carrying is only child, Adda. That is, only child for NOW.

_She could be pregnant, but..._

Keeping this thought to himself is what he decides for now, but he can't be sure yet. He soon feels her movement and her body awakening. Amy lifts her body up and rubs her sleepy eyes and yawns softly.

"You feeling okay?" Sonic asks seeing her up.

"Kinda.." she's able to say. "I gotta go to the bathroom." So she carefully lifts her sleepy body up from the bed and heads straight for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sonic can soon hear the sound of her throwing up a little and coughing a bit.

He sighs and realizes his assumption may be right. He then hears the toilet flushing and the sink running soon after.

Sonic is about to go check on her, when, in an instance, the plane starts to to shake and a loud crash is heard from outside.

"What was that?" she asks walking out the bathroom. Seems like she's all better.

Sonic shrugs and gets up from bed. "Sounds like we landed or crashed into something more like it!"

Amy walks to look out of the window. "We're here!" she sees her homeland right in front of her.

"Really?" she lets Sonic takes a look. It's true they landed on the island, but in an unlikely place; right on the beach.

_Tails, what were you thinking?_

Amy tugs on Sonic's shoulder. "Lets go see if the others are awake!"

**[Out In The Hall.]**

"What happened?" Rouge asks as she rubs her sleepy head.

Sonic shrugs as he sees the others coming out of their rooms too. "Landed, I guess."

"This is what Tails calls a proper landing?" the bat groans. "Rude awakening!"

"We're on the island now?" Zero yawns as she walks down the hall in her pajamas.

Amy nods. "Yeah, I looked for myself."

"But we landed on the beach by the looks of it." Sonic adds on.

"The beach?" Zero questions and folds her arms in thought.

"Well, let's check outside!" Blaze says as she walks out of her room, and Silver is walking behind her. She's already dressed in a summer attire and him as well.

Silver yawns loudly. "Yeah, we might have crashed into something!"

Everyone agrees to her plan and head for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>As they all step outside to get off the jet, it's landed on the beach and near the ocean waves...<strong>

"Nice landing, Tails!" Scourge says as he looks out of the door to see where they landed.

Tails only shrugs. "Not my fault." he turns to Cream who is still blushing from their earlier intimacy.

** As everyone all step outside to take a look around, all of a sudden, they are all greeted by a large crowd of the islanders. They all are happy to see the girls back open and welcome them with open arms. Many are dressed in the custom native garbs, such as long leafy skirts, wild colored tops crafted from coconut trees and such, and wearing precious jewelry hand crafted by the islands' finest. Amy and Rosy, wearing matching bikini tops, blue jean shorts, and white jeweled flip flops, nervously look out upon the growing crowd and then back to Sonic and Scourge...**

"What's the matter?" Sonic asks them both after seeing the look on their faces.

Amy looks off from his gaze. "W-well..." she trails off.

"What's with all the people?" Shadow asks as he takes a step off of the stairs and onto the sand of the beach.

His brother steps behind him and tosses his blunt away. "Welcoming party?" he suggests.

"Really?" Manic asks seeing them all waving and cheering it seems.

"This is a whole lot of people just for us..." Rouge says to herself as he pulls down her sunglasses to keep off the sunlight out of her eyes.

Blaze takes Silver hand as she takes a step on the warm sand, and takes a look at all the people happy to see them here. "Whoa, that's a lot of people. This is supposed to be a low profile?"

"I guess..." Tails says as he watches as one of the large islanders walk up to Amy and Rosy.

Sonic takes a step in front of Amy, but she calms him down. "It's okay." Hearing that, Sonic takes a step back

"WELCOME BACK, PRINCESS AMY AND PRINCESS ROSY!"

_PRINCESS! _All of the guys mentally scream inside their heads.

The two twins both blush madly and turn to the guys. "Yeah.. we forgot to tell you guys..." Rosy says nervously.

"We're the islands princesses... kinda.." Amy finishes for her.

Sonic and the rest of the crew only stare in awe at the two. Chanel, Becky, Cream, and Zero already know about this, so they were less shocked to hear about this.

"Y-you're a princess?" Sonic asks again to make sure what he heard is correct.

Amy nods. "Yes. Sorry we didn't tell you."

"So that means you girls' mom is-" Scourge starts to say, but is cut off.

"The queen of this island, yes."

A woman's voice is heard to answer his question. The group turns to see the large crowd parting to let someone through. It's a quite beautiful woman. Light green eyes, silky pink long hair pulled into a messy bun, standing short, and wearing a native dress showing off her mature womanly shape.

Amy and Rosy both stare at the woman as she walks up to them. "Mom.." they both whisper.

_So that is Amy's and Rosy's mother? And Joe's wife? _

"Lucrecia?" Sonic says to himself.

The woman stops and looks in his direction. A warm smile forms on her face. Behind her, a few other mothers, from the looks of it, were walking up behind her.

An older rabbit with orange, tan, and white fur, soft orange eyes, and wearing a similar native garb as the other islanders, but showing much more royalty of such.

"Mom!" Cream yells upon seeing her.

A purple and white mother cat with bright pink eyes. Curly, white hair touching her shoulders, soft colored makeup on her cheeks, and wearing a white and dark purple dressed designed with many wild flowers.

"My mommy!" Chanel giggles like a little child.

A blonde female hedgehog mother with sky blue eyes and spikey hair like Zero and wears a ocean blue dress stopping at her knees and gorgeous fancy jewelry.

"Mother!" Zero says to herself.

A tall, slim fox. With fluffy pink hair with white tips at the end, bright blue eyes the color of the sky, and wearing a deep color of dark pink and yellow sundress. And also adorned many jewels upon herself.

"Mama!" Becky says at last.

Sonic and the other all stare at the girls mothers noticing their looks of royalty and grace.

Lucrecia smiles again seeing the looks on their faces.

"Welcome home, girls and friends! Welcome home to the Turks and Caicos Islands!"

Amy smiles hearing her mother's voice again after so long, but it soon disapears as she spots someone in the crowd. She is taken aback, and starts to think her eyes are tricking her.

_No way, is that... DARREN?_

* * *

><p><strong>End! Sorry for any mistakes. xD<strong>

**I wonder do some of you remember Darren... Lmao.**

**Anyway, I'll update again soon.**

**Until then Read/Review.**

**Bye!**


	19. Chapter 11

**Hey, you guys! **

**I'm adding new characters into the mix, so hold on tight for the drama and conflict ahead!**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy still stands there in a stone cold position as she and Darren both stare at one another. He still looks the same as ever, well, since the last time she's seen him. Dark orange hair with brown hair on top, yellow eyes, also tall, muscular, and with the same cocky facial expression she's grown to recognize. Even looking at him now, knowing all he's done to her, and how he's treated her in the past, she can't rule out that he still kept his looks in check. However, that doesn't mean that it makes her feel any better about seeing him again. In fact, she's more scared than angry. The past memories begin to fill her mind and start to overwhelm her.<br>**

** Her eyes narrow when she sees a smirk form on his face...**

_Why the hell is he here?_

Amy slowly backs up as Darren only smirks once again before walking away into the crowd disappearing from view.

_What is he doing here? I don't understand..._

"Amy, are okay?"

She gasps hearing the voice close to her ear and turns to see Sonic and the rest of the guys standing behind her.

"Yeah, are you alright, sis?" Rosy asks her with much concern.

Amy quickly nods and looks back to the crowd to see Darren gone. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks her once again to make sure.

Amy nods again and tries to smile without failing. "Y-Yeah! I'm peachy."

"Amelia?" Lucrecia gently touches her daughter on the shoulder startling her again.

"Mom?" Amy turns to face her mother standing behind her and rushes into a warm hug. She feels tears falling from her eyes from the sincere feeling of seeing her mother once again.

"Mom!"

Lucrecia smiles and gently hugs her daughter back. "I've missed you too, little one." She lifts her head up to Rosy as she slowly walks up to her.

"And you too, Rosalinda." She holds her hand out for Rosy to take and pulls her into the family hug also.

"Mom..." Rosy whispers softly as Lucrecia rubs the top of her head in a slow motion.

"I'm so glad you both are safe and sound." their mother whispers to both of them as they have their sweet family moment.

"My sweet little girls..."

Amy and Rosy both hug their mother tighter as the tears continue to fall. Pulling back, Lucrecia gets a good look at her girls' faces and sees something strange. Something only she can see and tell. Her eyes fall onto Sonic and Scourge behind them and her an idea pops into her head making sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Amy and Rosy both ask after seeing the strange look on her face.

Lucrecia sighs for the last time and shakes her head to her daughter's question. "It's nothing... I'm just so happy to see you again and in one piece."

Amy laughs shyly and goes to hug her mom again. "Me too."

An islander walks up to them and carrying a velvet pillow with golden embroidery. On it lays two fragile crowns decorated in fine jewels and other wild flowers. He bows to them and holds up the pillow to them.

Lucrecia turns to the man and picks up one of them. Turning back to her daughters. "Here."

Amy bends her head down as her mother places the crown on her head and brushes back some of her hair. She does the same to Rosy.

"There we go..." Lucrecia proudly whispers. The islander quickly picks himself up before bowing again and standing aside as he should.

Amy and Rosy both stand up as their crowns shine and glisten in the sunshine.

Facing the crowd of islanders once again, their mother addresses them. "People of the Turks and Caicos Island! Your princesses are back once again!"

The islanders let out cheers and a custom chant native to their island. Amy and Rosy both blush and wave to the crowd as they would normally do.

Sonic and the others all look on at the girls and their mom standing in front of the crowd cheering for them. He smiles seeing Amy and her sister reunited with their mother after having all the bad things happen to them.

"Mmm.. so that's really their mother?" Sonic asks himself again as he looks back at his brother. "And their princesses of a royal family?"

_Well, I can see the family resemblance..._

Scourge smiles as he looks at them too. "I can see where they got their looks from."

Sonic chuckles hearing his brother and then looks to see the rest of the girls' mothers walking up to them.

**Chanel runs straight to her mother and jumps on her into a big hug...**

"Mama!" she giggles with excitement as well as relief to see her mom again.

"Chanel! Chanel! Calm down." her mother laughs while she tries to pull her daughter down off of her.

"But mom, I'm just so excited to see you!" Chanel jumps up and down.

Manic raises an eyebrow seeing Chanel act like that with her mother and decides to walk over to them. "So this is your mother?"

Chanel stops hugging her mom to face him. "Well, duh!" she whines in a high voice.

Just as he's about to say something smart back to her, Chanel catches him right as his mouth opens. She rushes over and grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him away to face the other direction.

"Listen! Don't try all that flirting, messy stuff when my mom is around, okay? It's embarrassing!" she whispers to him.

Manic scoffs. "YOU'RE telling ME that?" he questions as he laughs. "Shouldn't you be telling yourself that?"

Chanel frowns and pleads with him. "Just please-"

"Chanel, who's your friend?" Her mother walks up behind them as they quickly turn to face her with slightly nervous smiles on their faces.

"Haha! Mom, this is Manic. Manic this is my mother, Cecilia." Chanel introduces them to one another.

The purple and white mother cat smiles softly as Manic holds out his hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Manic."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cecilia." Manic greets her by friendly shaking her hand.

Cecilia lets it go and smiles. "Welcome to the island."

Chanel sighs a breathe of relief seeing as Manic wouldn't be doing anything strange to embarrass her or anything.

"So you two are friends, right?" her mother asks.

Chanel shakes her head. "No."

"Yes."

Chanel and Manic both look at one another with shocked expressions and then back to Cecilia who has a questioning look on her face.

"Well, which is it?" she asks again.

Chanel sighs. "Yes."

"No." They answer at the same time, but with different answers again.

"So you two are.. not?" Her mother laughs.

Chanel shakes her head. "It's complicated!" she says in a high voice.

Cecilia shakes her head too. "Oh, is it really?" she turns to Manic for the answer. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Well..." Manic starts and sees the worried look on Chanel's face and smirks. "She's my baby!"

Her mother is taken aback. "Really now?" she turns to her daughter to confirm his answer.

Chanel's eyes grow big as she stares at him. "WHAT?"

Manic only smiles and nods. "Yes?" Her angry glares tell him that she's truly pissed at him, but he only chuckles.

_See how you'll like it when someone does it to you._

**Cream's mother walks up to her as she stands near Tails, Knuckles, and Storm...**

"Cream?" her mother calls for her. The tanned colored bunny answers back and walks over to her mom.

"Mom, I've missed you so much!" Cream exclaims as she wraps her arms around her mother's waist.

Her mother smiles and giggles. "I've missed you too, little Cream." she kisses her daughter's forehead.

Cream pulls back in surprise. "MOM!" she almost yells as a blush appears across her face.

_That's so embarrassing!_

Her mother only laughs. "You're still my little girl, you know?" she mentions before petting her daughter's head.

Cream blushes even more as she folds her arms. Feeling the guys all look at her and smiling.

"Mom..." she groans.

As Tails look on at Cream with her mother, Knuckles taps him on the shoulder. "You might wanna go and introduce yourself there, man."

"Yeah, I know." Tails nods and agrees.

_Seeing as I'm already technically dating her daughter._

He fixes himself up before walking over to the two women and gently clears his throat to get their attention.

"Umm. Hi." Tails says at first as Cream's mom notices him. "I'm Tails." he holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Vanilla."

Vanilla looks quite surprised that he knows her name already, but soon, smiles before taking his hand and giving it a warming shake.

"Nice to meet you, Tails." she replies in motherly voice. "You must be friends with my daughter, Cream. I assume?" she asks.

Tails nervously chuckles as he scratches the back of his head. "Y-you could say t-that!"

"Mmm... I wonder..." Vanilla begins to think to herself seeing his strange behavior and then turns back to her daughter.

Cream starts to blush and shyly laugh. "Y-yes, mother?"

**Becky's and Zero's mothers are the last to greet their daughters...**

"Hi, mom!" Zero closely hugs the blonde female with the same blue eyes as hers.

Her mother smiles too. "Welcome home, Zero. We all missed you girls."

Zero looks down and then back up to her mother. "Us too..." she whispers before hugging her mother again.

"Huski!" The pink and white fox mother hugs onto Becky around her neck.

Becky starts to whine hearing her first name being said again. "I said don't call me that, mom."

"Oh, Huski. I like that name, I chose it for you, didn't I?" he mother laughs. "Awh, I just think it's cuter than Becky."

"Well, I don't." Her daughter complains again, but gives up on trying to explain it to her mother. "Ugh, mom.."

"I like the name Huski too, Becky!" Zero teases.

Becky growls and snaps to her. "Oh, be quiet you!" she hisses.

"Who asked you?"

Both of the mothers laugh at their two girls arguing with one another. Remembering as kids they used to do that a whole lot.

Shadow and Mephiles notice the two with their mom and curiously walk over to meet them.

"Huh? Who are those two?" Zero's mother asks seeing the two brothers walking over.

Zero pulls back to her mom when she hears her question. "Oh, those two are brothers and the ones who helped us get here and saved Amy and Rosy from getting hurt!"

"Oh really?" her mother walks in front of them. "Nice to meet you two. Thank-you for keeping our girls safe.

Shadow nods a little and returns the greeting. "It was no problem, Mrs..." he stops, because he doesn't quite know her name yet.

Zero pops up behind her mom and rests her arms around her. "This is my mom, Lillian. And mom this is Shadow and his older brother, Mephiles."

Mephiles only gives the older woman a nod. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Lillian says back in the same tone making them all laugh. Minus Mephiles, of course.

Becky's mother pulls her daughter along over to them too. "And I'm Becky's mother, but you may call me Renata!"

Shadow and Mephiles both nod to the woman. "So you guys are friends?"

"Yes." one of the mothers asks.

Zero nods. "Yeah, something like that!" Becky backs her up on that.

"Yeah, what they said." Shadow adds on.

**Rouge, Knuckles, Storm, Blaze, and Silver all stand back and watch as the guys have their family moments...**

"Well, this is sweet." Rouge says with a warm smile watching the girls and their moms all together again.

Knuckles nods and yawns. "You can say that again!"

"Let's start getting our things unpacked off the jet, you guys." Blaze suggests to them.

Silver groans. "Do we have to?"

"YES." she tells him as she pats him on his shoulder. "Gets your adrenaline going!"

Silver sighs and nods as he, Knuckles, and the rest of them head back on in the jet and start unloading bags and luggage from the storage area. One by one the bags start to pile up by the steps of the plane.

"That's a WHOLE lot of bags to carry." Rouge complains as she notices them piling up.

Blaze agrees. "Yeah, I know."

"Why don't I have my servants help you with those bags?" Lucrecia happens to hear their conversation.

Blaze adjusts herself knowing of their mother's royalty. "Why, t-thanks!" she nervously gets the word out.

The queen's many servants start to come their way and wait for the signal to help them with their bags and whatnot.

"No need to be so nervous, my child."

Blaze laughs shyly and nods to her. "Sorry about that."

Rouge laughs to herself at Blaze and receives a sharp glare from the flustered purple cat.

Lucrecia smiles and nods slightly before turning to everyone else. "We'll all become reacquainted after you've all settled in." she says at first.

"But first things first, you will all have to find a place to sleep. I'm sure we will figure something out, don't you?" she giggles slyly and beckons her servants to go and help the guys with the bags.

* * *

><p><strong>One by one, the servants carry the guys bags off of the jet with the help of the girls. Another island pulls up in a fairly large car to drive their bags to their destination. Sonic and the rest of them all look surprised seeing one pull up thinking they might have had to go without electricity. Just because they live on an island, doesn't mean they don't have technology and cars. They only use them when appropriate.<strong>

** As the girls stand back, their mothers suggest for them to go ahead for their residence. They already have all that planned out. Sonic and Scourge will be staying at Amy's, Rosy's, and their mom's luxury villa. Chanel will have to put up with Manic rooming in her house with her parents. Tails with room with Cream and her parents in their villa next door. Shadow will be staying at Zero's house, and his brother at ****Becky's home. Lastly, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, and Rouge will all be in a freely rented villa that's big enough to house all of them close by ****the other houses.**

**Soon, the servants have done their job and all of everyone's stuff is in the appropriate houses. Now, since all that is done, their mothers tell their daughters to show their guests to their homes that they'll be staying at while on the island while they tend to some other business. Amy takes Sonic by the hand, and Rosy does the same with Scourge to walk them to their own royal house.**

**Their house is on a good chunk of the islands land, guarded by servants 24/7, and has large gates around it. It's a good sized villa with a white, silver, and golden exterior painting. Also, decorated in many native carvings and styles. Looks like the type of villa you see at a five star hotel. Nearly better than their dad's one back home.  
><strong>

** The surrounding area has many blooming wild flowers and exotic plants of many kinds. A large view of the ocean nearby, and the views of other villas nearby, including Creams and the others. They see her pulling Tails along to the inside of her house...**

"I worry about those two..." Amy sighs as she tilts her head.

Sonic laughs. "Don't we all?" he grabs her hand. "Why don't you guys show us inside?"

"Yeah, if it looks this good as the outside, we'll be staying at the best house on the whole island." Scourge whispers into Rosy's ear.

"Y-yeah." Rosy giggles. "Let's go."

**[Inside The House.]**

"Whoa.." the two twin brothers whisper to themselves as they take the inside view of the house in.

Amazingly designed furniture carved and made from the palm trees on the island providing good wood. Exotic paintings up on the wall, imported rugs, a living room holding all necessities, kitchen filled with all appliances and a large fridge full of fruits, meats, sweets, and other food items, and dining room with a large table for many a people to sit and have a wonderful dining experience.

Maids walk around the house tending to their duties and stop to greet the girls walking in.

"Welcome back, Amelia and Rosalinda." They all bow with a feather duster in hand. "And welcome, guests."

"Thank-you." the twins girl reply back as the maids bow once more before returning to their tasks at hand.

Sonic and Scourge both watch as the girls look around the home they grew up in.

"Nice place." Scourge comments.

"Thanks." the girls say at once and then laugh.

Rosy locks arms with him. "Want a tour of the house?" she asks.

Scourge smirks. "That would be nice. Lead the way."

She giggles. "Where to first?"

He thinks for a second and the perfect place comes to mind. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Rosy blushes and nods nervously to his question. "A-alright."

"See ya in a bit, bro!"

**As the couple leave for the upstairs, Sonic pulls Amy into the living room and** **sits her on the coach. His body lowers over her as she becomes a little uncomfortable...**

"S-Sonic!" Amy is startled as he pulls her body a little up to his.

Sonic gently kisses and bites her lips. "Yes?" he manages to ask as he warm breathe strokes her skin.

Amy tries to resist his actions. "M-my mom! She'll be home a-any minute!" she tells him sounding a bit worried that her mother would walk in on them like this. he continues to leave trails of kisses along her neck slowly moving toward her chest. His tongue licks her fragile skin as she lets out a low moan to his touch. Before going any further down, he leans back up to whisper something into her ear.

"Don't worry about that right now, my little pink princess..."

Just as Sonic says that to her, he lifts up her legs and wrap them around his waist as he pushes his lower body onto hers. Amy lets out a sharp gasp feeling him so close to her, and this making her lose her will to resist him any longer.

Her lips embrace with his as she rubs the back of his head. Sonic smiles through their kiss as he begins to slowly, but gently grinds his lower body onto hers. Amy completely forgets that they are still in her mother's home, and she could walk in any moment as she lets Sonic continue to kiss along her skin making her moan and whisper his name only getting him harder for her.

"You know you have a serious sexual drive right now?" Amy says through her kisses as he stops to smirk at her.

"Now, who's fault is that?" Sonic asks jokingly before going to kiss her again.

They are unaware of someone walking through the front door and taking a few steps into the living room before stopping.

"I hope I'm not in walking in on what I think was going to happen between you two." Lucrecia's sudden voice startles the two as their eyes land on the mother standing there with her eyes straight on them.

Amy screams and slaps Sonic as hard as she possibly could to get him off of her.

"I TOLD YOU!"

She jumps up from the coach and runs past her mom to upstairs as a warm blush comes upon her face.

"Damn..." Sonic whispers as he rubs the now reddened spot on his face. Lucrecia laughs soft and slowly shakes her head at them as she makes her way into the room.

Seeing her coming toward him, Sonic sits appropriately on her coach and adjusts his clothes.

"Umm... Greetings, Mrs. Lucrecia." he says greeting the older woman. "My name is Sonic. Nice to be able to meet you."

Lucrecia nods and replies back. "I see you know my name already seeing as you and my daughter, Amelia, are clearly _close _to one another."

Sonic chuckles nervously hearing the tone in her voice. "Umm.. yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to disrespect you in your home. It was all my doing, not Amy's so please don't be mad at her."

She looks surprised of his manners and is at a loss for words, so Sonic stands up to face her. "My sincerest apologies, my um queen?" he slightly bows to her.

"My boy, don't be so formal. But I do appreciate your honesty." Lucrecia's warm smile gives Sonic some comfort. She takes a sit on the sofa nearby and beckons him to sit too.

"So you are one of the twin boys of Tony Tursi that saved my little girls?"

Sonic nods to her question. "Yeah."

"And was wounded in the process of saving Amy... I thank-you so much for saving them." Lucrecia says as small tears form in her eyes.

Seeing this, Sonic tries his best to return the comfort. "It was no trouble at all. I would have given my life to save her."

Lucrecia smiles at his answer. "That's nice to hear. You and your brother sound like good young men."

Sonic sighs a breathe of relief believing that she has already forgiven him for coming onto Amy like that in her living room.

"BUT I've also heard _other things_ as well."

His ears perk up. "Other things?"

She nods with a smile making Sonic unsure of what she meant. "Yes, about you and your brothers', as well as your friends', reputation. My husband, Joe, managed to kindly mention it on the phone the other day."

Sonic gulps hard as he hears her speak. "Oh."

_Well, that's FANTASTIC..._

Lucrecia only laughs. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not the one to judge. You seem like a good kid, especially with Amy from what I can see. However, I suggest you try to control yourself a little more around her. Show a little self restraint if you wanna get on my good side."

"After all, she's still my little girl."

_Oh, so now I'm on her bad side? This is just great..._

"O-oh. Umm.. Yes, ma'am." Sonic manages to say without sounding a little disgruntled about it.

Lucrecia smiles once more and turns her head to the stairs. "Amy dear, when you're done listening in on our conversation maybe you and this nice boy here maybe can walk around the neighborhood to do some site seeing?"

"Sure, mom."

Sonic looks up at the stairs to see Amy walking down wearing something completely different. A wild colored, green, pink, and yellow bikini top, white short, flip flops, the pearl necklace hanging around her neck, and her pink hair braided into a ponytail down her back. She has her arm folded and an scowl on her face as she awaits by the stairs.

Lucrecia looks back to Sonic. "You two head on out. I have to help the chefs get dinner planned and started for tonight. We're having a welcoming dinner party with everyone else, so be sure to be back home in time."

"Yes, ma'am." Sonic nods to her and walks over to Amy.

Lucrecia stands up and watches the two kids head on out. When she hears the door close, her eyes lead for the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Now to see about this other girl of mine." she laughs to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>[Out On The Island.]<strong>

**Amy and Sonic go out exploring the island. As they walk, she point out various things and people along the way. Her and Rosy's old playground, hiding spot, and favorite place to hide their toys as kids. She says hi to old as well as new friends too. Islanders greet the princess as she walks by them, and she greets them in the same way. They notice Sonic with and talk and whisper among themselves about who he exactly is to Amy. Many of the island girls look on with jealousy seeing Sonic with Amy, and the guys do the same seeing Amy with Sonic. They are completely unaware an unknown figure following them secretly from afar. Their eyes mostly on the pink hedgehog.  
><strong>

**Soon, Amy and Sonic find their way onto the beach and Amy runs out onto the warm sand feeling the suns rays upon her skin. Sonic slowly walks up behind her with much caution. During their little walk, Amy has been acting a mad and hostile towards him. And he knows why...**

Amy bends down and cups the warm sand letting it run between her fingers. "Mmm..." she hums to herself feeling it run through her hands.

"Umm.. Amy?" Sonic steps behind her. "Still mad at me?"

She doesn't say a thing right now. She only continues to play in the sand.

"Amy, come on. Speak to me." he bends down beside her.

"Why?" she asks simply.

"I apologized to her. Come on I didn't know she would walk in on us."

"But I told you!" Amy turns to face him letting him see the blush on her face.

Seeing this makes Sonic smile at her. "I know." he uses one hand to rub the side of her face. "And I'm sorry to you too." He goes to kiss the top of Amy's nose making her fall back on the sand.

"Ah, you made me get sand on my butt!" she laughs as she tries to pick herself up.

Sonic laughs at her. "Good." He holds his hand out for Amy to help her up. She lifts up her hand up to grab his, but ends up pulling him down on the ground making him fall on his stomach into the sand.

"Haha! How does that feel?"

Sonic spits out the bits of sand in his mouth before answering her."You are **so** gonna pay for that!" he teases as he dusts the sand off.

"Nu uh!" Amy shakes her head. "Gotta find me first!"

"Oh, not this again." Sonic smirks seeing the pink hedgehog jump up and run off along the beach and disappear behind some palm trees. As he gets up and prepares to chase after Amy, a female voice calls out to him from behind.

**"Hey there, cutie! What brings you to our fair little island?"**

Sonic turns to face a slim black and white lynx wearing a nicely fit purple and black colored bikini. Slick white hair with black streaks down in them, enticing yellow eyes, and a smoking hot body to match.

"What's your name?"

"Umm..." Sonic isn't that interested in her as she seductively makes her way over to him, but he has to admit she looks good.

"Umm?" she repeats him and laughs in a flirting way. "Is that your name?"

Sonic laughs too and shakes his head. "No, I'm Sonic. And you?"

The girl smiles and holds out her hand. "You can call me Nicole. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Sonic shakes her hand. As they do, Nicole looks up into his eyes and gives him a devious smile causing him to pull back and chuckles nervously.

She giggles. "Now that we have that out of the way, answer my question." she ways her hips as she goes to stand face to face with him. "What's a cutie like you doing here?"

Sonic starts to back up a little as he gets a little uncomfortable being so close to her like that. "Just visiting with some friends is all."

"Ahh, visiting are we?" she licks her lips as she goes to rub his arm. "These are some nice muscles you have..."

He eases her arm off of him."W-well, it was nice meeting you, Nicole, but I have to go." he goes to turn away, but the female lynx grabs his arm in complaint.

Sonic looks back at her staring into her yellow eyes. "But I don't want you to leave me yet..." she purrs.

"I've got a lot more questions for you to answer."

From behind her long tail slowly wraps around his waist pulling her to him. It rubs the side of his cheek. Sonic starts to panic and feels the need to push the girl off, but he doesn't want to be rude.

"Stay with me..."

**[Elsewhere.]**

**Amy hides behind a tall palm tree and waits for Sonic to come and find her...**

_Damn, where is he? I've been standing here for the last 10 minutes waiting on him!_

She sighs and folds her arms as she leans back on the tree. All of a sudden, she hears a rustle in the some trees and nearby bushes. Thinking it's Sonic sneaking up on her, she calls out to him.

"Sonic, if that's you, you're terrible at sneaking up on someone!"

"Guess again, princess."

Amy gasps hearing the voice as a figure makes it way out of the hiding and stands in front of her.

"Darren..." she whispers seeing him face her.

Darren smiles in her direction. "Awh, you remembered my name? How sweet of you?" he jokes.

Amy grits her teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" he asks as he slowly walks around her to stand parallel to her.

"Don't play dumb with me! When me and the others were leaving off the island, you were going to leave for some other island to live with your so-called fiance." she reminds him.

He laughs and nods. "True. But things between me and her went south after a while."

"Went south, huh?" Amy questions.

"Yeah. I got bored with her is all." he continues. "When I heard you were coming back to the island, I just had to come and see you again."

She rolls her eyes and looks elsewhere from his continuous smirk. "Yeah right..." she murmurs to herself.

Darren laughs again and steps closer to her. "Of course you wouldn't believe me. But I am in fact telling you the truth."

Amy doesn't speak making him get even closer to her.

"I missed you so much, Amy..." Darren whispers close to her ear. Amy jumps as she realizes how close he's gotten to her. As she tries to walk away from him, he places a hand onto the palm tree behind her blocking her way.

"I wish...I wish you were still my fiance too."

_Why is he bringing this up again. That arranged marriage placed by the island elders and my mother between me and him was so many years ago and has since been forgotten. Well, at least tried to have forget it after what he did to me..._

"Well, that's just too bad. Move, Darren." she commands of him.

"But I just wanna talk to you." he looks up and down and licks his lips while doing so. "You look really good in the bikini by the way."

Amy blushes and looks away from his gaze and advances. "I have to go, Darren."

It's getting close to dinner time, and she wonders where Sonic is by now. Still looking for her maybe.

"Right now?" he chuckles. "You sure about that?"

She quickly nods and slips out from his hold and stands next to him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure!" she turns to leave. "See you later, Darren."

Darren scoffs seeing her leave him so fast. "Going to see your boyfriend?" he yells after her.

Hearing that, Amy stops to turn back to him. "What?"

"Yeah, I saw you with that blue guy earlier." he laughs. "He's your new boyfriend, huh?"

Amy only glares at him and turns her back to him once again. "Goodbye, Darren."

"Yeah, bye Amy." he says back as he folds his arms. He watches her go off back onto the beach as he frowns.

_Be seeing you real soon..._

**[Back With Sonic and Nicole.]**

**He's able to fend her off, but she keeps on following him...**

"Listen, Nicole. I've REALLY got to get going. I'm looking for someone and-"

Nicole smiles again. "Really? I can help you with that if you want."

Sonic smiles at her helpfulness, but would rather not accept it. "Thanks, but I've got it-"

"SONIC!" They both hear a female voice not too far away call his name.

"Amy?" Sonic recognizes it as hers.

Nicole gasps and backs off of Sonic. "I see you found her.." she whispers.

He turns to see the female acting strange all of sudden. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you later now then."

"Yeah, see ya later." she's able to say.

Sonic notices the frown on her face, but he doesn't have time to worry about that now. He runs off to catch up with Amy. As he does, Nicole watches him go off.

"So he's with **her** of all people..." Nicole grimaces as she sees Amy grab Sonic's hand as they head off for home.

_Mmph! Well, we'll just see about that!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Back At Home.]<strong>

**Amy doesn't tell Sonic about her encounter with Darren, and the same goes for Sonic and Nicole. Thinking it would be best to keep it to themselves for now.**

**Everyone is already at the Lucrecia's villa home for dinner. They are all dressed appropriately for the occasion. Blaze is wearing a simple black dress with matching heels, silver earrings, and soft grey make up. Rouge has on a deep red dress that is V-cut in the front, matching heels, ruby necklace, and reddish toned make up. Cream, Becky, Chanel, and Zero are all wearing royal garment according to their native customs. **

**Cream is dressed in a orange and white creamed color dress that cuts off at the shoulders and right above her knees and wearing exotic jewels and heels as well.**

**Chanel is wearing a dark pink decorated in flower designs dress going off on one shoulder and wrapping around her arm, stunning pink heels with a studded flower design on the side, and bracelets.  
><strong>

**Becky wears a royal blue color dress with a white belt around her waist showing off her hips, glamored heels, and single multicolored feathers in her hair which is tied by the same color hair bands.  
><strong>

**Zero has on a long golden skirt followed by a silky matching top, golden clash strappy heels, beaded necklace, and rings upon her fingers. Each of the girls have a little tiara of their own.  
><strong>

**All the guys were all wearing suits. Sonic wears a dark black suit with a white undershirt and matching tie. Scourge has on something similar to his twin, but a dark green tie instead. Manic has on a standard black and white suit and bow tie. Knuckles' suit is black and wears a white and red vest underneath and a red tie. Tails has on a dark blue suit with a fresh white shirt, vest, and blue tie** underneath**. Shadow and Mephiles wore identical suits, but difference in color sets them apart. Storm has on a light grey suit, white undershirt, and dark grey tie.  
><strong>

**Finally, Silver is wearing a baby blue suit with a white ruffled shirt underneath and the collar of the shirt stood out the most. For some reason, he packed the wrong suit in his suitcase back home. The guys tease him saying he looks like he's about to go to disco.  
><strong>

**Blaze fixes up Silver's tie as he slouches...**

"Awh, come on, Silver! At least have some manners." she scolds him.

"I look like a disco freak." he complains and hears the guys behind him snickering.

Blaze softly laughs and puts her hands on her hips. "No you don't!" she convinces him. "Now stand up straight, please."

Silver sighs. "Fine." he stands straight up and looks ahead. His eyes unmoving as well as his body and hands by his side.

"Not like a solider." Blaze smacks her forehead.

Everyone else laughs as they all wait in the living room waiting for Amy and Rosy to make their appearance.

"Their mom walk in on you guys too?" Scourge asks his brother on the sly as he waits.

Sonic chuckles. "Yeah. She got you too?"

"Hell yeah!" Scourge laughs. "Got Rosy mad at me too."

"Maybe because you two were trying to poun-" Manic places a hand over Chanel's mouth before she could get the rest out. She starts to yell at him, but her voice is muffled by his hand.

"Stop messing with them. I'm your baby remember?" he teases as he moves it hand.

Chanel blushes and whimpers. "Shu-" he covers her mouth again, but this time she bites him.

Manic snatches his hand back and smirks at her. "Trying to turn me on or what?"

"Shut-up!" she gets away from the three brothers as fast as she can.

"Wait. I was kidding, baby!" Manic follows her as he holds his hand she bit.

The two brothers laugh as they watch Manic purposely follow Chanel around the room.

"They're finally ready?" Rouge giggles as she watches the girls come down.

Knuckles chuckles. "Be more patient Rouge. You take longer than they do just to pick out a shirt."

Storm taps his shoulder. "Pushing it a bit?"

"Nah.." the red enchinda looks back at Rouge who is giving him a dirty look. "B-but you still look sexy tonight." he nervously laughs.

Rouge blushes bit and ends up shaking her head. "Yeah.. thanks."

Zero leans on Shadow's shoulder. "Their dressmakers are probably trying to make them look extra pretty tonight."

"Mmm.." Shadow thinks to himself.

Becky laughs. "Yeah, but they should be down here in a bit."

"I sure hope so." Mephiles says with a sigh.

Cream is sitting by Tails on the coach as she leans in to whisper into his ear. "Do you think she heard us? You remember? In my room.. earlier."

Tails tilts his head in questioning. "I sure hope not." he lets out a deep breathe. "But I'm more worried about your dad hearing us..."

"Are they coming down any time soon?" they all hear Rouge say again.

"Patience, Rouge.." Knuckles tells her again as he folds his arms.

"I am being-" the sound of heels walking down the stairs stops her mid sentence.

Her, and everyone's else, breathe is taken away from the sight of them walking down.

**Both twin girls are adorned in extravagant silk woven dresses designed by the islands' royal dress maker. Amy's dress is a light baby blue color with seashell designs and shape throughout it, short and flowly as she sways her hips as she walks down the stairs. Ruffled edges along the bottom, her shoulders are exposed as the tiny bit of silk hugs her arms, and a tight, white corset lightly squeezes around her waist. Her hair is done in many tiny curls as it lays upon her shoulders and down her back hugging the sides of her face. She wears light blue eye shadow, pink blush, and a soft raspberry colored gloss upon her lips. On her also is the purple necklace, crystal blue dangling earrings, and a silver bracelet around her right wrist. Rosy is dressed similarly, but her outfit color scheme is light green and white instead of baby blue. And her hair is straight instead of curly like her sisters...**

Sonic and Scourge both stare in awe at how the two girls look. They look very extravagant and royal-like tonight in their eyes. Manic walks up behind them and smacks them on their backs.

"Stop staring! It's rude you know?" he jokes with the two.

Sonic and Scourge shrug their brother off and continue to watch the girls all around the twins.

"Sorry, we're late!" Amy exclaims as her friends rush over to her and Rosy.

"Yeah, we had to get refitted and all that." Rosy explains the rest.

Rouge shakes her head. "Oh, it's fine. You two look absolutely beautiful!"

"I thought you were the one complaining that they were talking so long." she hears Knuckles comment from behind.

"Who asked you!" the bat yells at him.

The doors to the dining room suddenly open, and they all look to see their mothers and some of the servants waiting for them. Lucrecia stands in the front and wears a long flowing gown adorned in many fantastic colors and jewels.

"Dinner is now served."

**[At The Dinner Table.]**

**At the long dinner table are enough seats to seat them all. At the head of the table sits Lucrecia followed by Amy on her right and Rosy on her left. By Amy is Sonic then Knuckles, followed by Silver and Blaze then Zero, Lillian, Shadow, and then Becky, Renata, and Mephiles. On the other side by Rosy sits Scourge next to her then Manic, Chanel, Cecilia, Vanilla, Cream, Tails****, and finally Knuckles and Rouge**. They are allowed to sit where they want as long as the girls are near their mothers. ****

**In front of them, servants and maids place dishes and drinks of all kinds of cuisine in front of them. However, they are covered by a silver lid until it is time to eat. But the lid can not mask the smell of the food from them...**

Silver sniffs the aroma making his mouth water. "Ooh, it smells so good." He lifts his hand to take off the lid over his plate, but Blaze hits his hand stopping him from doing so.

"Ow!" he sharply whispers. "What was that for?"

"For being rude." Blaze shakes her head. "Not yet. We have to wait."

The silver hedgehog shakes them pain away from his hand. "Fine..."

_*Ding*Ding*Ding*Ding*Ding*_

They all hear the sound of a spoon lightly tapping a champagne glass. Lucrecia stands up at the head of the table to address them all.

"Now that we are all together for this joyous welcome home dinner, I would like to say thank-you to all you young men and women for taking care of our ones. Unfortunately, our husbands could not attend. They are busy with other affairs and as you know my husband is away, but still, I hope our presences is enough to make you all feel at home."

"Yes, we are very happy to have you all as our guests." Cecilia adds to her toast.

Lucrecia nods. "Yes, and what is ours, you are certainly welcome to partake in." she laughs lightly. "However, that doesn't apply to our daughters, of course."

All of the mothers laugh, while the girls all blush and look to the table. Sonic, Scourge, Manic, AND Tails all look away and laugh nervously. Shadow and Mephiles know they haven't done anything to make her say that, so they just nod slightly.

"Quite." Lucrecia clears her throat. "Before we partake in this fine meal prepared by my servants, would anyone like to say grace?"

Silver is the first one to raise his hand. "Me! Me! Me!"

Blaze groans and puts her hand on her forehead. "Please act civilized for once."

Lucrecia smiles and nods for him to stand up.

He grabs his champagne glass and holds it up. "Everyone please stand."

To his command, everyone at the table stands up and holds their glasses full of wine the same way. Unfortunately, Amy, Rosy, and the rest of the girls are not allowed to drink wine and only have non alcoholic fruity beverage.

Silver clears his throat. "Rub a dub dub. Thanks for the grub. YAY GOD!"

Everyone just stares at him. Amy and Rosy, down the table, snicker as they try to hold in their laughs. The rest of them cover their mouths trying to do the same without making a noise. The guys all stare at him with the 'Did you really say that' look.

The mothers all looked shocked, but have a smile on their faces. Especially, Lucrecia who looks quite amused.

"I can't believe you just said that..." Blaze shakes her head and sighs at him.

"Really, Silver?" Knuckles asks all of a sudden.

Silver just looks at them. "What? I was trying to be funny. You know, to lighten up the mood."

"Well, you are failing." Shadow comments from across the table.

"Miserably." Mephiles finishes his brothers statement.

Manic clears his throat. "Well, let me try."

Everyone now turns to him. "Our heavenly Father, we thank you for this food we are about to receive...well, everything except maybe the broccoli and maybe the cauliflower. I don't really like that stuff."

Chanel smacks him. "That's rude!"

"And that hurt!" he says back in the same angry tone.

"Oh my God, someone just say the grace RIGHT." Rouge starts to complain.

Sonic finally gets tired of everyone joking around so he clears his throat to get their attention.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone quiets down to listen to him.

"Thank you God for this food, . . . .blah blah something funny. There!" Everyone laughs hard as Sonic takes his seat. Even the mothers.

Lucrecia softly laughs. "Well, that was nice." she takes her seat as well.

"You can all be seated. Please, enjoy your meals."

As everyone takes off their lids off, they are instantly amazed by the food prepared for him. All types of fruits, vegetables, salted meats cooked and steamed in an elegant manner by the chefs.

Cream licks her lips as she has her favorite meal right in front of her. "Smells good, huh? Wanna taste?"

"Sure!" Tails smiles as he takes a bit. "Wow, this is delicious!"

"I know right." she certainly agrees with him.

Vanilla smiles warmly also. "I'm glad you like it." she takes a bite of her food.

Tails nervously laughs as she tries his best to not think about what happened earlier in their house. Cream's mom walked in on them while they were in-the-act.

_Maybe she forgot about it... GOD, I pray so... _

"Something the matter?" Vanilla asks noticing his strange behavoir.

"No, no. Nothing at all!" Tails chuckles a bit and then looks down at his plate full of food.

**Across the table...**

"Over the lips and past the gums, lookout stomach here it comes!" Silver nearly yells out as he starts to stuff his face.

Blaze hits his leg under the table making him choke on a piece of meat.

Knuckles sees this and starts to laugh at him, and accidentally, some of his food hits Rouge in the face. "Hahaha..." he stops laughing and turns to the bat staring him dead in the face.

"Napkin?" he holds one up to her, and she snatches it away.

Storm watches the two as he tries out every dish on the table. "Ha! And dinner and a show!"

Down the table, Lucrecia watches as her daughters talk with their friends, but mostly with Sonic and Scourge.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Amy." Sonic whispers close to her ear.

Amy blushes as she moves the food around on her plate. "T-thanks, Sonic."

"So Sonic, is it?" Lucrecia gets both of their attention. "And Scourge is your brother?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sonic says to her.

"Yup." Scourge says offhandedly.

Rosy elbows him in the shoulder. "Hey!" she sharply whispers.

"What?" he questions her with a smirk.

Lucrecia only smirk herself. "Did you enjoy your stay on the island so far, Sonic?"

"Yeah, this is a lovely place you got here." he tells.

"Why, thank you. What about you, Scourge?" Lucrecia asks him next.

Scourge has his mouth full, but he gulps it down to answer her. "It's alright." he gets another jab in the arm from Rosy.

"I-I this place is real sweet. Thanks for having us."

Lucrecia laughs a little as she sips some of her wine and sets the glass back down. "I see. That's always good to hear."

"So how have you been Amelia? I see you kept the pearl necklace safe and sound."

"Yeah, I know how much it means to you..."

Her mother smiles. "And how are feeling?"

Amy clears her throat to answer her mother. "Well, I've been fine for the most part."

"What she means to say is that she's been a little sick lately." Sonic says also to inform her.

"Sick? Are you feeling okay, darling?" her mother asks with much concern. "When did this start?"

"A little over a month ago? Maybe three or four weeks probably."

Amy nods her head slightly as she lifts herself off of the table. "Yeah, I'm fine mother. It's just-"

"It's because he keeps pounding into her!" Chanel blurts out.

"Chanel!" Amy screams her name.

"It's true!"

Sonic coughs up his food and glares at her. "I thought we moved past that!"

"Sonic..." Amy groans as a blush forms on her face.

Scourge bursts out laugh uncontrollably as Rosy just stares at him.

Chanel scoffs and points down the table to him. "What are you laughing for? That goes for you too!"

He nearly coughs up his food. "What are YOU talking about?"

Manic turns to Chanel. "Baby, why you keep on bothering them like that?"

"What in the world? I am **NOT** your baby!" Chanel yells in his face.

Her mother laughs softly seeing her daughter act that way.

"Come on, don't try to hide it any longer." he grabs and holds onto her hand. "You know we love each other." He goes to kiss her hand, but she pulls back blushing.

"Ew, no!" she squeals in a high voice.

Becky and Zero cover their mouths to try and hide their giggles. Even Shadow and Mephiles let out a few chuckles as well.

"I suppose you're gonna tell them about their kids too, Chanel?" Manic asks, but cover his mouth.

Sonic and Scourge both look at him in disbelief.

_What the hell made you say that?_

"Oh, yeah! Adda and Razor. They're so cute!" Chanel says with a smile.

Amy and Rosy give one another knowing looks.

Lucrecia has this amused look on her face as she watches the whole scene. "Kids you say?"

"Well, this will be a most fascinating visit we've had in years..."

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner, everyone says their farewells and return to their homes for the night. Lucrecia sees them out and wishes them all a goodnight and will see them tomorrow. Just as she closes the door, she turns to see Amy and Sonic heading upstairs, supposedly, to her room. The mother hedgehog only laughs as she makes her way back to the dining room to direct her servants...<strong>

**[Upstairs.] **

**Amy leads Sonic into her room. Inside there are maid moving about getting things ready for her to come and sleep. Her bed is already made up with silken covers, the window is slightly ajar to let in a cool breeze for the night, the light is dimmed with only a small nightlight and moonshine for a light source, and her royal garments are already laid out on the bed. She dismisses the maids as they walk out saying goodnight to her and Sonic. After they leave, she locks the door behind them.**

** Now, finally alone...**

"That dinner was umm.. interesting!" Sonic jokes as he loosens his tie.

Amy sits on the edge of the bed and picks up her night gown. "Yeah, it was fantastic." she says sarcastically.

Sonic laughs and makes his way over to her and pushes her back on the bed. "Don't worry about." He whispers as he climbs over her.

"B-but-" He places a finger over her lips to quiet her down.

"Shh..." She smells the alcohol on his breathe and blushes brightly. His hand strokes the side of his face as he parts her legs to let him in. Pulling her to him, he licks the top of her lips making her shiver and then softly presses in his lips onto hers.

He leaves trails of wetness along her skin as he moves to her neck to gently bite and nip on it. Amy moan slightly as he feels his hand now pulling the strings on her corset to get the a loose.

"W-ait... my mom, she'll..." she tries to say to warn him.

Sonic stops briefly to smile at her. "The door is locked, remember?" he reminds her.

"Yeah, but she'll know when something is up!"

"How? We'll be extra quiet." he promises.

Amy rolls her eyes and as she feels a warm sensation on her face. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to be quiet with you..."

Sonic laughs and leans down to kiss her nose. "Trust me. Your mother is good, but she's not that good." He leans down and kisses along her skin making her sigh in ecstasy. Amy rubs the back of his head as his hand go to remove her corset that's hiding her goods.

"I certainly do hope you two aren't doing anything in there besides getting ready for bed." Lucrecia's voice startles them through the door.

Sonic jumps off of Amy in fright. "Y-yeah! That's what we're doing and n-nothing else!"

Amy giggles a bit as she grabs her nightgown off of the table and gets up. "I told you..." she teases as she kisses him on the cheek and makes her way to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"That's what I thought, now come unlock this door."

Sonic, at her command, walks to the door, unlocks, and opens it for her. Lucrecia stands there with her arms folded and wearing a nightgown as well and with a long velvet robe over, and slippers.

"Thank-you. Now, move aside if you will." He steps aside to let her inside. She looks around the room and then back to Sonic.

"Where is she now?" she asks.

"I-In the bathroom." Sonic tells her.

Lucrecia nods. "Good, don't want any peeping, now do we?" she jokes.

He doesn't know whether to laugh, to answer her question, or just be plain nervous and panicky that she was even asking him that. "Ummm..."

"You don't have to answer to that. I already know **that** answer." she sighs as she walks back to him.

"You seem like a nice boy, and I appreciate you taking care of my daughter, BUT let me tell you again something you've seem to already forgotten.

"O-okay.."

Lucrecia. "Keep your hands to yourself until I approve of it. I don't want her getting pregnant or anything, do you? Or is she already pregnant?" she asks if she already knows the answer to that.

"She's still my _little_ eighteen year old girl after all.. And you twenty, I assume?"

A faint blush appears across Sonic's face. "U-umm.."

_What the hell does supposed to mean? How can she-_

Seeing the look on his face, Lucrecia laughs to herself. "I'm sorry about that. "I'm a nice person really, if you don't cross me that is. Now, don't get me wrong, I like you a lot with my daughter, but as long as you're under my roof, you'll have to abide by my rules. Understood?"

"Mom?"

The two turn to see Amy in the white silken nightgown hugging her hips and waist, her hair pinned up in a messy ponytail, and her outta body glowing from the moon shining into the room.

Sonic gulps seeing her like that and licks his lips, but notices her mother still there. "Oh, umm you look pretty in that, Amy."

She blushes. "Thank-you."

"Mmm.." her mother walks over to her and gives her a warm hug. "Goodnight, my little angel. Sleep well." she kisses both of her cheeks and then turns to Sonic.

"Your room is next door." she points to a door adjoining Amy's room.

"What?" Sonic is a little shocked to hear her say that.

Lucrecia smiles. "Did I stutter? Or are you surprised to hear that coming from me?" she jokes.

"No, it's just um..." Sonic starts, but trails off.

"Oh, you didn't think I would allow you to sleep in the same bed as my daughter on your first night here, because that would be preposterous considering I only just met you and your friends today!" she says in one breathe.

Sonic stammers a bit and looks to Amy for an answer.

Amy mouths. 'I tried to tell you.'

He sighs. "Yeah, well. Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight, Sonic." she smiles sadly to see him go off into the other room hearing the door shut behind him.

Lucrecia laughs shortly and turns back to her daughter. "Don't look so sad. You know the rules, remember?"

"Yes, mother..." Amy whispers almost silently.

Sighing, Lucrecia hugs her daughter again and in a tight embrace. "Cheer up, little one." she lightly touches Amy's stomach and notices a small, yet strange bump forming.

"Mmm.."

"Mom?"

"Oh, it's nothing, my dear."

Amy can't help, but smile. "Alright."

Lucrecia kisses her daughter's cheek once more. "Now, I have to go handle your sister and that other boy, goodnight Amelia."

"Night mother.." Amy hears her door close as she lays comfortably on her bed.

**[In The Other Room.]**

**Sonic has his ear to the door and waits for Lucrecia to leave. In a quiet, but swift motion, he opens the door and sees Amy laying on her bed. In an instant he's beside her and holding onto her body close...**

"Sonic! You shouldn't be in here right now!" He covers her mouth to keep her voice low.

He shakes his head. "It'll be fine.. Just go to sleep."

Amy is relieved to have him sleep with her tonight, but at the same time, scared that her mom will find them again.

"You'll get in trouble." she warns him as he rubs her face.

Sonic shrugs. "I'm already in trouble, so it can't get any worse than that.." he lays her back down and places and arm on her waist.

"Let's just go to sleep okay...?"

"But what if she goes in your room and sees you not there?" He kisses along her neck dragging his tongue tickling her a bit.

"Sonic..." She whines.

"Don't worry, I got that covered."

**[Outside In The Hall.]**

**Lucrecia** **shuts the door to Rosy's room. She walks back down the hall with a smile on her face, and stops at Amy's room.**..

"Something doesn't feel right..."

She decides to check Sonic's room. "You asleep?" It's dark, and she gets no answer from him. She flickers on the lights to find a form laying in the bed. Shaking her head, she lifts the covers off of the bed to find pillows in a position to make it seem like someone was actually laying there.

"Can't fool a mother of twins."

Lucrecia laughs to herself and walks to the door leading to Amy's room and opens it to see the two fast asleep and holding one another close.

_Mmm..._

She closes the door and sighs. "No use in waking them up now..."

_But I will certainly have to lay down the ground rules to them in the morning. And keep an eye on Amy and Rosy since it looks like I'll be becoming a grandmoth- _

"Ugh, saying that makes me sound like I'm getting old!"

* * *

><p><strong>Enddddddddd!<strong>

**Next chapter will be more relaxing, I promise!  
><strong>

**Don't forget to Read/Review!**

**Until the next update...  
><strong>

**Bye, xD  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! I know how many of you waited for this, and so here it is!**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Morning.]<strong>

**Amy stirs in her sleep as her eyes flicker open. The morning sunlight glistens into her room, the exotic birds chirp as the fly around her windows, and the sound of the ocean waves give her a peaceful awakening. She rubs her sleepy eyes and softly tosses her head back and forth to wake herself up some. Her vision clears as the view of her childhood room comes to mind...**

"I'm really home..." She quietly whispers as she goes to get up. As she does, an arm tugs on her waist to pull her back down into bed. Sighing softly, Amy looks over behind her to see Sonic still asleep. As carefully as possible, she tries to pull his arms off of her, but he ends up making him grip tighter around her.

"Sonic.." Amy mumbles as she lays back down to fold her arms in an irritated manner. "Possessive blue jerk."

The blue hedgehog seemingly smirks in his sleep and opens one sleepy eye to see her wide awake and looking frustrated. "Is that supposed to be a good morning?"

She rolls her eyes. "I have to go the bathroom."

"Then go." Sonic pulls his hand off her waist for her to get up and go.

"Thank-you." Amy smiles at him, but she soon covers her mouth, places a hand over her stomach, and runs straight for her bathroom. "BATHROOOOM!"

The bathroom door slams hard. Sonic only laughs as he sits up in bed to rub the back of his head.

"All the signs are there..." He breathes hard and closes his eyes to think a little bit.

_She has all the same symptoms as Mina when she was pregnant with Adda.. There's no doubt about that, but I can't just straight up ask "Amy, are you pregnant?" She might knock me the hell out for asking her that..._

Sonic chuckles a little bit and listens to Amy throwing up again in the bathroom. "She must be pre-"

"My daughter must be what now?"

He's startled by the sudden voice of Lucrecia in the room and opens his eyes to see the mother standing at the door leading to the other room he was supposed to sleep in that night.

"Umm.. uhhh.. Amy must be... ummm... **prepared** to eat breakfast this morning, if we're having breakfast that is..." Sonic hopefully saves himself from Lucrecia's questioning.

"Are we?"

Lucrecia laughs softly and shakes her head. "Oh, I see. And yes, we are. I just came to get you two up from bed, but I can see you are already up and about."

The mother turns her back preparing to walk out. "Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes or less. I expect you two to be down in the dining room on time."

"Yes, ma'am. We will."

"Good, son." Lucrecia leaves with the last word closing the door behind her. "See you two then."

Sonic sighs and scratches the top of his head. "She didn't even look mad at me for disobeying her orders."

_That can't be a good sign..._

"Was that my mom again?" Sonic turns his head to see Amy who's looking a little bit sickened to the stomach, but okay nonetheless.

_What the-_

"Amy, are you alright?" He jumps up from the bed to dash over to her. Placing a hand over her forehead, she's a little warm to the touch. Looking at her face, it's a little flushed. Finally checking her stomach, he can feel a little, but growing bump.

_So she is pregnant. I wonder does she even know?_

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy looks at him strangely with his hand rubbing over her stomach.

He pulls back and looks away from her. "Nothing. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

She nods slightly. "Yeah, must be something I ate or I don't know. But it'll probably go away soon.."

"Oh, okay." Sonic sighs and smiles down at her hiding what he really wanted to say to her.

_I seriously doubt that will go away anytime soon.  
><em>

"So was that my mom I heard in here?" Amy asks as she steps back into the bathroom to grab a rag to wipe her mouth.

"Yeah, she wanted us to be on time for breakfast." Sonic tells her and walks up behind her in the bathroom.

She nods and then asks. "And she didn't say anything about you sleeping with me in the same bed instead of in the other room?" Her questioning sounding a bit worried.

He sighs and looks at her from behind. "Nope. Not a word about it."

"Oh no..." Amy groans as she turns on the water in the sink to splash some on her face. "That's not a good sign."

"I know." Sonic laughs and looks at her in the mirror as she wipes the water off with the rag.

"What you should know is my mother doesn't play like that. I just know she has something up her sleeve." She whispers to herself, but loud enough for him to hear.

Sonic pulls her body to his and snuggles into her neck. "Don't worry. Anything, she got for me, I can handle it."

"I sure hope so..."

He rolls his eyes and bites down on her neck making her scream out in a high voice.

"Ow! That really hurt!"

The blue hedgehog laughs and licks her skin over the area he bit. "Sorry about that, couldn't help myself."

"You've been doing that a lot lately..."

**[Downstairs In The Dining Room.]**

**Amy and Sonic make it downstairs in time and walk into the dining room to see Scourge, Rosy, and Manic already there. Scourge is laying his head on the table with Rosy gently rubbing the back of his head. Manic is grinning ear to ear as he watches the two of them...**

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asks his brother.

Manic shrugs. "Decided to give Chanel the morning to herself before I ruin it." He laughs.

"Of course."

"What's the matter with Scourge?" Amy asks as she and Sonic take the seats across from them.

Manic snickers. "Your mom."

Sonic looks at his brothers curiously. "Their mom?" He asks as he grabs the glass of water on the table and starts to drink it.

"My mom? What did she-" Amy starts to ask, but is interrupted.

Rosy sighs. "Last night, mom walked in on us, saw him on top of me, and knocked him in the head with my lamp."

"And so now he's suffering a major morning headache!" His other brother blurts out in a laugh.

Sonic suddenly spits out of the water and starts to laugh out loud. The water lands on Manic's face making him laugh harder.

"What the fuck, man?" Manic takes a napkin off of the table and wipes his face with it.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry to h-hear that S-scourge. I hope you're okay-" Amy covers her mouth to hold her giggles in.

They can hear Scourge growling as Amy and Sonic continue to laugh.

"Shut." Scourge finally sits himself up. "UP!" He bangs his hands on the table hard just as Lucrecia sets down at the head of the table.

"My, my. So much anger at the breakfast table and early in the morning." She laughs a little before snapping her fingers. At once, the maids and servants swarm into the dining room carrying silver trays and placing them in front of everyone.

Scourge sighs and turns to her. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Lucrecia looks up curiously hearing this come from him. "Come again, son?"

He breathes in deeply as his brothers and sister watch him with the same curiosity as the girls' mother. "Listen, Ma'am. I apologize for last night and acting unruly at your dinner table. It was my fault, and I accept full responsibility for it."

His siblings all stare at him wide mouthed and shocked by what he just said. It just seems so out of place for him to apologize like that.

"Scourge..?" Rosy whispers his name making him look up to her with a smirk on his face.

"Well that's nice of you to apologize like that without even asking if you should." Lucrecia says at first with a warm smile before taking up her glass full of exotic drink. After taking a sip, she gently wipes her mouth.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's eat shall we?"

Scourge breathes a sigh of relief as Rosy pats him on the back.

As they all start to eat their cooked breakfast, Sonic begins to wonder if Lucrecia still remembers last night.

_Idiot, she does remember! She did walk in on me laying on Amy's bed..._

He sighs and takes a peek at Amy eating her food. "What the he..."

Her plate is almost gone, and it's only been ten minutes since they started eating. He breathes out and takes a look at his own plate. Barely touched except for some of his omelet and sausage links.

_Ugh, I wish she could just go ahead and get onto me about disobeying her last night._

Groaning silently, Sonic lays an elbow on the table and lays his head on his arm. Amy looks to her side to see him acting strange and barely eating his food.

"Sonic, are you alright?" She whispers to him.

He shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Amy shakes her head and touches his arm. "Nervous about my mom?" She asks knowingly.

Lucrecia happens to hear the two whispering to one another and looks up from her plate to listen in more closely. "Mmm..."

"Yeah, kinda." Sonic whispers back to Amy in a low voice.

"It'll be fine, I promise."

"Umm.. I don't think so. You see what your mom did to Scourge?" The blue hedgehog gestures over to his twin brother.

Amy takes another look at Scourge and now notices a bump on the top of his head. She covers her mouth to hold in a laugh and turns back to Sonic. "She won't do that. I think."

"I think?" Sonic laughs and shakes his head before taking a small bite of his bacon and cheese filled omelet.

"Something wrong with your breakfast?" Lucrecia asks him all of a sudden making him choke on the piece of food in his mouth.

Amy hits on Sonic's back making him cough up the food and hands him a glass of water. He drinks it down as Manic, across from him starts to snicker. Under the table, Sonic kicks his leg getting Manic to stop and glare at him.

"Got something to say?" Sonic whispers harshly to him.

Manic only growls and goes back to eating his food. "I'm get your ass back later..." He mumbles to himself loud enough for only Sonic to hear him.

Before Sonic could say or do anything back, Lucrecia gets his attention once again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Umm.. Yes, ma'am. Just chocked on a little of something." He goes to wipe his mouth with a napkin on the table. "I'm okay now."

"I sure hope so." Lucrecia laughs and takes a brief moment to think before speaking again. "Now, that you've recovered from you're choking episode.. How about last night?"

Sonic freezes and doesn't know what to say to her questions.

_Damn, knew this was coming. _

Scourge looks up from this food with much interest as does Rosy next to him. "Last night?" He asks jokingly.

"What you two did last night?"

Amy glares at him for asking that. "None of your business."

"Scourge.." Rosy rolls her eyes to his teasing his brother about getting caught just like him. "Leave them alone."

"What? They were laughing at me for getting hit, so why can't I use this to get back at them?" He asks her. She only places a finger over her mouth and points down to her Lucrecia who's waiting for them to finish talking so she could speak again.

"So why did you disobey me last night, Sonic?" Lucrecia flat out asks him.

"Umm... I don't-" Sonic starts to say out of nervousness.

The mother stops him immediately. "And don't say you do not know. We all do things for a reason. Everything has a reason, right?"

Sonic nods slowly. "Yes. I guess so."

"So tell me you're reason why you did it, please. If you would be so kindly to." Lucrecia takes up her fork and starts to eat on her assortment of fruits. She first starts with the bunch of juicy grapes.

"Well," He sighs and leans forward with an apologetic look on his face. "I just really wanted to spend the night with her. Your daughter, I mean. I just.. I don't know. I just felt like I had to even if that meant disobeying your rules."

"I see.." Lucrecia watches him closely.

"But I do have to apologize for it. I'm sorry." Sonic looks down and breathes a deep breathe. Inside, his heart his beating at fast rate, because he's unsure of how she would react or reply back to his answer.

Amy looks at her mother for an reaction and with, all the while, a red stain on her cheeks making them warm up from embarrassment.

At first, Lucrecia doesn't say a word, she only continues to eat upon her fruits. Her daughters and the others wait in silence for her to say something.

"I forgive you too, since you seem genuinely sorry for it." The mother gives him, too, a comforting smile making his anxiety go down.

_Phew! _

Sonic gives her a nod and smiles at Amy who holds the same relief as he does.

"BUT it seems I have to lay down the ground rules for you boys stay here in our home."

_Shit..._

Lucrecia still has the same smile on her face as she address the brothers. "No leaving a mess any where in the house unless a maid or servant is around to clean it up, **NO** sleeping in the same bed nor in the same room as my twin girls until you get my say so, NO DRINKING or SMOKING in my house OR the hot springs please." She stops to think for a second.

"Oh! If and when you go the hot springs the girls go separately from the boys meaning men please stay away from the females hot springs. Same goes to the girls. And one last thing, no sex or intercourse of any kind in my house, alright?" She looks straight to Scourge when she says the last thing.

Scourge groans and looks away from the mother's gaze. "And you have to look to me..."

"Oh, yes I do." Lucrecia laughs to herself hearing him. "I certainly do."

Sonic starts to chuckle at his brother, but is immediately pointed at too.

"That goes for you too, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog ceases his laughter and nods to the mother.

Keeping the same smile on her face, Lucrecia softens her gaze at the two boys. "Just follow those simple things, and your stay here will be a pleasant one, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sonic and Scourge both say simultaneously.

Manic starts to laugh to himself catching the attention of the mother.

"And no cursing while you're in my house either. You hear me, son?" She says stopping his laughing within seconds.

"What...?"

"Oh, I can hear everything, my son." Lucrecia gives him a knowing look. "Can't fool these ears."

Sonic and Scourge both smirk at their younger brother. "Not laughing anymore, huh?"

Amy and Rosy both giggle to themselves and turn back to their mother. "Is the hot springs really open again?" One of them asks.

"Yes, we had it reopened and rebuilt for you girls arrival." Lucrecia tells the girls. "You should be allowed to go today or tomorrow. Just whenever the preparations are complete.

"Yay, I can't wait to go their." Rosy squeals to herself as her twin agrees.

"I know right? Mom, can we go now? We're done eating?" Amy asks.

Looking around the table, everyone has pretty much finished their meals. Maids and other servants begin to take up the plates and glasses from the table and take them back to the kitchen.

Lucrecia looks at the time and sees that's it's close to 11:00 a.m. She turns back to Amy and nods. "Yes, you all may take the day off and go have yourselves some fun."

"Alright!" Manic jumps up from his seat. "Time to go bother Chanel." He wipes some crumbs off of my face and turns to Lucrecia at the head of the table.

"Thank-you for the meal, ma'am. And excuse my bad language."

She nods as she holds up he drink. "You're excused."

As the rest of them get up from the table, Lucrecia calls for Amy to stay behind a minute to have a talk with her.

"Yes, mom?"

"Let me have a talk with you for a minute."

The pink hedgehog walks back to her mother. Sonic stops and looks back to her. Lucrecia waves him off for him to go on.

"She'll be with you in a moment, boy. Let me have a private chat with my daughter, if you don't mind."

"Oh, sorry." Sonic quickly leaves the dining room after his brothers and Rosy. Amy giggles at him as the door shuts behind them all.

Turning back to her mom, Amy takes a seat next to her. "Is there something you would like to talk about, mother?"

Lucrecia takes Amy's hand into her own and holds it tightly. "My dear daughter..."

"Mom?" Amy asks in almost a whisper as she watches her mom smile at her strangely.

_What is she-_

Her mother then holds her, moving Amy's with her own, hands over to Amy's stomach and starts to gently rub it. Lucrecia moves both her and her daughter's hand around her stomach feeling along the slow growing bump.

Amy blushes softly as she tries to figure out what exactly her mother is doing. Suddenly her thoughts are suddenly interrupted.

_Lullaby and good night, with roses bed night _

_ With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed _

_ Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed _

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

"That's... was grandma's..." Amy stutters after her mom finishes her singing.

Lucrecia softly laughing and smiling. "Yes, it was my mother's lullaby to me when I was just a little baby.." She continues to rub her daughter's stomach. Amy's mind races through infinite number of possibilities of why her mother is acting this way.

_She can possibly be suggesting that I'm... I mean I thought about it, but..._

The smaller pink hedgehog shakes her head. "Mom, are your suggesting that I'm pregnant... or something, because-"

"You are." Her mother's voice stops her in mid-sentence. "With twins."

"What..." Whispering softly as in disbelief, Amy looks down toward her stomach and now fully notices her baby bump. Taking her hand from her mothers', she traces her fingers down her tummy feeling the raised skin and the round shape it's taking on.

_There's no way... Is that why I'm feeling so sick and throwing up in the morning._

"I..." Amy starts to shake her head in disbelief making Lucrecia take her hands back in hers.

"Now, you can't tell me that you haven't had the slightness idea or possibility that you could be pregnant along with your sister?"

She shockingly looks up to her mother in complete surprise. "What? Rosy too? But how-"

"Don't ask me how you and Rosy got pregnant at the same time. You should already know how kids are made!" Lucrecia raises her voice at her daughter.

Amy looks away and blushes hearing her say that. "I-I know. I'm sorry, it's just that..." Tears begin to form in her eyes as she continues to try to speak. "It's just... I feel.. I feel, so-" Water begins to freely flow down her cheeks as she tries her best not to cry.

"Amelia!" Lucrecia pulls her into her open arms. "There. There, don't cry little one." She whispers into the girls' ears and softly rubs the back of her head. Her fingers gently scratches the nap of the girls neck and moves slowly upward.

"Shh.. stop that crying now..." She whispers in a sweet, motherly voice affected by her daughter's sudden feelings.

_ Baby mine, don't you cry _

_ Baby mine, dry your eyes _

_ Rest your head close to my heart _

_ Never to part _

_ Baby of mine _

_ Little one when you play _

_ Pay no heed to what they say _

_ Let your eyes sparkle and shine _

_ Never a tear _

_ Baby of mine _

Amy's crying begins to quiet down as she listens to her mother's singing once more. This particular lullaby was for her and Rosy when they were babies and little toddlers. Lucrecia used to sing this to them, whenever she couldn't stop them from crying.

_ If they knew all about you _

_ They'd end up loving you too _

_ All those same people who scold you _

_ What they'd give just for the right to hold you _

_ From your head down to your toes _

_ You're not much, goodness knows _

_ But you're so precious to me _

_ Sweet as can be_

"There. There. Little one." The mother says calmly once again. "No more of that crying, okay?"

Amy lifts her head off of her mother's bosom and wipes the tears from her eyes. "O-kay.."

Lucrecia smiles warmly and pats her on the head. "Good. Now, why were you crying in the first place? If I remember correctly, you told me that your childhood wish was to grow up and have a family of your own.. with a man unlike your father." She laughs. "At least you got one of your wishes, right?"

"Y-yeah." Amy laughs a little along with her mother and wipes her eyes again. "But..."

"Mmm." Her mother sighs and knows immediately what really has her daughter so upset. "Is it because of the family heredity trait?"

The pink hedgehog slowly nods. "Yes."

_In my mother's side of the family, twins are always born from each child, who chose to have children. Whether it be a woman or a man. However, the side of the family holds a rare hereditary trait. This trait makes it nearly impossible for the other twin in the womb to survive. They only have a 98.9 % chance of surviving through birth due to this certain trait. The doctors have no name for it, but my family knows it well..._

_My mom had a twin once, but her twin sister died in the womb leaving my mother the only to survive the birth. It tore her apart when grandmother, I mean her mother, told her about it when she got older. That day she declared that she would never have children to avoid letting the same terrible emotions come to them. BUT as we all know, that declaration of hers didn't last when she met my dad.  
><em>

_When me and Rosy were born, I was the one that almost didn't survive. But somehow... God was looking over me that day, and I made survived. My mom was so happy that day and emotional at the same time along with my dad. And on THAT day, she declared to have no more children. Me and Rosy were clearly enough for her to handle, and she didn't really want to go through the emotions of one of her kids not surviving._

_And now..._

"What if the other one doesn't-" Her arms tightly curl around her stomach.

Lucrecia nods understandingly. "Ah, I see. You're scared that one of the twins may not-"

"Survive, yes." Amy finishes for her. "And-" Tears once again start to form in her eyes. Trying to hold it in, she keeps her mouth shut from speaking any further.

"Don't think that way, dear! Everything will work out, and be alright. So stop this worrying." Her mother scolds her. "You don't want all this worrying to upset the babies, now do you?"

Amy shakes her head as she sniffles. "I guess not." She says as she finally accepts the truth.

_I'm really pregnant. I've been trying to avoid the possibility of it, because I don't want to lose a baby.. my baby like that..._

"That's my girl." Lucrecia sighs as her daughter finally calms herself down.

"Mom, are you mad at me for..."

"If you're asking if I'm mad at you for getting pregnant before you're mentally prepared for such a big responsibility, then the answer is no. Disappointed, yes, but still, I'll still always love you two no matter what you may do. Besides making me an early grandmother." Lucrecia says with a laugh as Amy pull her into a tight hug.

Amy snuggles close to her. "Thanks, mom!"

"Now, now. Let go before you squeeze me to death!" Lucrecia giggles as Amy does the same with her. "You and your father sorted things out by now, I suppose?"

"Umm.. Kind of."

"Kind of?" Her mother repeats her. "What does that mean? You mean to tell me that you're still treating your **own** father like that?"

"Mom..." Amy whines as she lets her waist go.

"Don't mom me, young lady. Joe is your father, and you need to start treating him like he is. And stop all this constant hate towards him."

"But mom, he-"

"He what? Did some things he may not be proud of just to take care of you and I? Look, I love your father just like you love that boy." Lucrecia starts to say.

Hearing her say that, Amy shakes her head. "What does this have to do with Sonic?"

"Do you even have to ask? He's in the same type of lifestyle your father was in when he was younger and you hate him for it. This boy is doing the same things, if not worse, that you hate your father for, and you love him, am I wrong?"

Amy looks away from her mother's prying eyes and sighs. "I..."

"You're in love with a mobster just like I was when I was younger. And still am." Lucrecia turns her back to face her. "So you could at least forgive him for what happened so many years ago. Everything that happened wasn't his fault, and I bet if he could, he would protect you and your sister until his last breathe.."

"I didn't think about that before..." Amy whispers in an almost hushed voice.

Lucrecia breathes out deeply before speaking again. "Apparently not."

Amy sits there sitting for a few moments.

_Sonic... Wait... I have to tell him that I'm-_

"It seems like he's waiting for you." Lucrecia points up to the door making Amy turn to see Sonic, already dressed in orange swim trunks, white tank top, Nike High wire Slides, a beach towel hanging off his right shoulder, and a pair of blue-green shades on the top of his head. He's leaning against the partially open door, listening in on the conversation.

_Does that mean he heard us talking about-!_

Amy turns her face back to her mother's looking quite amused. "Mom, did he-"

_If he's standing there now, he must have heard us talking about my pregnancy. Oh no, why me? What if he doesn't want it? What if he's angry with me? What if-_

"No, he only just got there a few minutes ago. I told you I have VERY good hearing." Lucrecia smiles at her.

_That's a relief!_

"Y-yeah, I know." Amy breaks out in a laugh as she goes to stand up. "Thanks, mom. For talking to me about all this." She bends over her mother and kisses right on her cheek.

"I'll see you later."

The pink hedgehog goes to leave, but Lucrecia stops her for a second. "One more thing, do you still have the pearl necklace with you?"

"Yeah, it's up in my room, in my jewelery box. Why? Do you want me to get it for you?"

Lucrecia shakes her head. "No, no. I was just asking. You all go and enjoy yourselves for now. In a few days, will be the returning ceremony for you girls, so don't forget."

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that._

"K, bye mom! Love you!"

"I love you too, dear."

Lucrecia watches behind Amy as she reaches the doors and closes them behind her. Sighing, she picks up her glass from the table prepared to take a long drink of the exotic juice.

"Now, how am I going to explain this to her father.. as well as those boys father..?"

_Knowing that those boys already have children of their own, they must know the girls are pregnant, however... _

_I doubt those boys would just plain out and ask them though..  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Now reunited with Sonic, he tells her of the guys plan to meet up on the beach in a few. Quickly, Amy rushes upstairs to get dressed fort he planned meeting. She picks out a bright colored (blue and green) bikini with a light grey tank top to go over it until they got to the beach, green sunglasses, acid wash shorts, and black flip flops. When she's ready, she heads back downstairs to meet the others.<strong>

**Sonic hasn't said anything about what she and her mom were talking about, which only makes her more nervous about it. Amy tries to act normally as she possibly can while trying to figure out what she should do. At the door, she sees her sister and Scourge,  
><strong>

**Rosy wears a loose white tee covering a simple black bikini, blue shorts, and black faux Wayfarer sunglasses. She and Scourge, dressed similar as his brother, along with Sonic for her as she walks down. **

**Amy grabs a hold onto Sonic's arm... **

"Let's get going!"

**[At the Beach.]**

Everyone is already there and getting their stuff set up. Beach blankets, water coolers, umbrellas, and all kinds of other things.

Cream is dressed in a white bikini laced in seashells, and white flip flops. She's helping Tails lay down a big white beach blanket underneath some nearby palm trees. Tails has on standard black swimming shorts, and no shirt.

Blaze is sporting a black and white stripped bikini top with a black bikini bottom, stud-embellished flip flops, and Chanel sunglasses. Right now, she's helping Silver carrying a large surfboard onto the beach sand. Silver, wearing semi-grey black trunks with blue strips down the side, clumsily drops the board onto the sand getting it on Blaze.

"Hehe.. oops?"

The purple cat growls lowly as she starts to dust off the sand from her swimsuit. "Silver..."

Laughing to themselves, the twins then see Rouge and Knuckles checking out the ocean waves close to the coastline. The bat is wearing a black bikini that doubles as a top as she wears denim shorts over the bottom. Knuckles, in a black top and dark green shorts, sneakingly checks her out as she points out seashells lying along the coastline. Storm is sitting under the shade watching everyone as he lays back on the beach to relax.

Becky, Zero, Shadow, and Mephiles were all seemingly together as they set up their own beach towels near one another. All of them wearing swimming attire of their choice. Zero in a baby blue and white bikini top and bottom. Becky's has on a deep blue bikini top and matching shorts. The two brothers wear swimming trunks as did the rest of the guys.

Finally, Chanel, in a hot pink bikini top designed with white flowers and such. could be seen running away from Manic chasing after her and yelling. "Where you going, baby? Wait for me!" They see the girl whining and trying to get away from Manic as fast as she could.

"I can see those two are becoming quite the couple." Rosy comments as Chanel runs by the group.

"We are** NOT** a couple!" Chanel somehow hears her.

The girls laugh at her as Manic runs by them next. "She's just acting shy!"

Chanel groans hearing him say that "And you're just acting like a stalker!"

"Ha, takes one to know one!" Manic says back to the cat as he soon catches up with her.

Sonic and his brother shake their heads as they watch their younger brother take off faster after Chanel.

"He's really taking this seriously, ain't it?" Scourge asks aloud as he sees Manic tackle Chanel onto the ground.

"Yeah..." Sonic mutters to himself.

Amy smiles hearing the two and turns to see Cream jogging up to them. "Hey you guys! Ready for some fun?" The rabbits says sounding bubbly this morning.

"Yeah!" Amy squeals in the same enthusiasm.

The two other girls, Becky and Zero, walk up to the twins as the guys walk off along the beach by themselves.

"Heeya, twins! You two feeling better?" They recognize Becky's voice. "Not feeling queasy are ya?"

Rosy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, we're perfectly fine. Right, Amy?"

Amy looks to her sister who's waiting for an answer. "Umm.."

_Except that we're both pregnant!_

"Amy?" Rosy says her name in concern.

"Yeah! We're both fine, Zero." Amy brushes away her feelings to not act so worried in front of them.

_I have to tell her, but not now..._

Rosy smiles to her sister and then turns back to Zero. "See?"

"Mhm." Zero only rolls her eyes with a smirk on her face. "BUT it looks like miss bunny over here is getting fat."

"What?" Cream exclaims and looks to her tummy to notice it's a slight bit bigger. "So what? I had a big breakfast!"

Amy looks at the rabbit's stomach and notices the bump too.

_She can't be..._

"Well, that was a mighty big breakfast!" Zero continues teases her.

Cream blushes and folds her arm. "Awh, be quiet!"

Just as the Zero is about to say something back, a familiar purple jogs her way up to them to lean on Amy's shoulder and starts to pant vigorously.

"Welcome back, Nelly!" Zero chirps as she pats the cat on the back.

Chanel coughs a little as she is almost out of breathe. "Gee thanks!" She says sarcastically.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" Becky asks knowing how she would react.

"For the LAST time, he is NOT my BOYFRIEND!" Chanel yells at them all with a blush on her face. "I was lucky when he walked off with his brothers and the rest of them!"

The girls all giggle at her as she groans out of annoyance. "Go ahead. Laugh it aaall up..."

"Hey, I wanna go swimming now, how about you guys?" Amy suggests to them all.

Rosy and Cream nod eagerly. "That sounds nice, let's see if the guys wanna go too-"

"The guys are too busy being distracted by girls wearing extremely skimpy bikinis at the moment." Rouge walks up behind them and places a hand on her hip.

"Except for Storm and Mephiles." Blaze, soon, walks up behind her next.

Amy and the rest of them have strange looks on their faces. "What are you talking about?"

"Just look." Blaze points over to the guys surrounded by a large group of girls from the island.

"What the..." Zero eyes the group of girls and immediately recognizes them. "Not them again."

Becky groans. "Them again."

"Why today.." Cream growls to herself as she spies one of the girls grabbing Tails' arm and pulling him closer to her.

"Ugh!" Amy and Rosy both sigh deeply.

"Who are they exactly?" Rouge asks wondering about them herself.

"Island whores." Cream mutters out loud.

"More like sluts!" Chanel spits out as she can't stand the sight of them.

Blaze laughs. "True, but that doesn't really answer our question."

Amy shakes her head. "They're this group of girls on this island who think they are better than everyone else. Better enough to take the attention of any male they happen to spot. They call themselves The Voluptuous Vixens."

"Voluptuous whores is more like it!" Cream almost yells, but Rosy covers her mouth.

"And they think they can just walk up and take the guys away from us?" Rouge asks out loud in a irritated tone.

"More than likely." Zero tells her. "Chanel, what are you looking at?"

Chanel is busy glaring at the group of girls and spots a girl she's all too familiar with. "I knew Nicole would still be with them!"

"Nicole?" Amy questions as she looks over to see the black and white lynx moving her way onto Sonic.

"Who's Nicole?" Blaze asks upon hearing the name.

"Ummm..." Cream stutters and looks to Amy seeing the angry look on her face.

Rosy and the rest of the girls also see Amy clenching her fist tight. "She was-"

"Once my best friend, until she slept with my ex-fiance, Darren." Amy says it for herself as she holds her head down.

"Ex-fiance?" Blaze repeats what she heard in her head.

"That bitch..." Rouge says aloud feeling Amy's pain.

"I know right." Chanel and the others agree.

"I'm going over there!" Amy starts her way over to the group, and they immediately go to stop her.

_I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET HER DO THE SAME THING TO ME AGAIN!_

Rosy grabs her sister's arm pulling her back. "No, Amy! Wait!"

"Hold on, Amy!" Cream helps Rosy to pull Amy back.

The rest of the girls stand in the pink hedgehog's way, so she wouldn't get away or anything.

"No, let me go!"

**[Under the Nearby Palm Trees.]**

**Storm starts to hear all of the fuss going on, so he lifts up his sunglasses to see the girls holding Amy back from something, and the guys surrounded by a group of different girls who had pretty obvious intentions by the way they were acting...**

"What the hell is going on now..?" He mutters in confusion as he leans himself up on the palm tree behind him.

"Why, that doesn't look to be going so good! Don't you think so, sweets?"

The heavy accented female voice startles Storm as he looks behind him to see another island girl standing next to him and leaning against the palm tree too. Her total outlook seems to be much different from just a regular island that he's seen before. She's a bright yellow canary bird with bright blue and orange stripes along her sides and on her fluffy tail, big and lavishly colored blue eyes She's wearing a native designed bikini top and bottom, seashell bracelet on both her ankles, matching necklace, and a professional woven headband in her yellow locks of hair.

Storm looks up at the girl mystified by her exotic appearance and her tone of voice. "Ummm." He's unable to answer her question.

The girl looks down at him and giggles softly to herself. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Something like that.." Storm chuckles as he nervously scratches the back of her head.

"Ha, I see. My name is Melody by the way." She greets herself as her accent strikes some curiosity in him.

"Oh, I'm S-Storm." He, somehow, manages to say.

Melody nods happily. "Nice to meet you, Storm. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"HEY GIRLS!" She suddenly calls out to the girls as they stop fighting Amy to look in her direction.

"MELODY!" They all scream her name as the yellow bird runs over to greet them.

Storm slowly stands to his feet and looks off after her.

"Who's she?" Mephiles happens to see the interaction between the two.

"Apparently, her name is Melody.." Storm tells him.

Mephiles scoffs. "All you got was her name?"

"For now..." Storm says with a sly grin.

**[With the Girls.]**

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Rosy asks upon hugging the girl.

"My parents heard about you girls coming back to the island for a while, and they let me come and visit for a while!" Melody tells them all.

Amy, Cream, Becky, Zero, and Chanel all put the girl into a big group hug. "We missed you so much!"

"And I missed you guys too!" Melody hugs them close and pulls back with a smile on her face. "Oooh, who are they?"

"Blaze, Rouge, this is our friend Melody. She's from the neighboring island, Parrot Cay, but was originally born in Jamaica. She's the princess of that island too!" Rosy introduces them. "Melody, these are our friends who helped save us back in the United States!"

"That explains the accent." Blaze and Rouge both nod. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you two as well." Melody gives them a little bow and turns back to Rosy. "What seems to be the problem that I saw a few minutes ago? Is Amy alright?"

Rosy turns to her twin. "It's them again.."

"Who again?" Melody's attention is turned to the group of girls surrounding a group of guys unfamiliar to her. "Those your guy friends, I assume? And with the so called vixens?" She shakes her head. "I'll be right back."

She walks off in a hurry. leaving the girls behind.

"Hey, wai-" Blaze starts to say, but Zero stops her.

"Don't worry, she can handle them by herself!"

Rouge smiles. "Really now?"

"Yeah! She's the best at telling people off!" Becky giggles.

**[Over With The Guys.]**

Sonic and the rest of them try to find a way out from the group of girls surrounding them, but it's hard to. They have them nearly surrounded and wont move. They don't want to be rude to the girls, but try to ease their way out.

"We really might want to get away from them.." Scourge whispers over to his twin brother.

_Never thought I would say that in my life!_

Sonic nods. "I know!" He shakes his head as he sighs. "Hey, girls. We REALLY need to get going our friends are waiting for us and-"

"But we don't want you to leave!" All the girls say at once.

The blue hedgehog slowly shakes his head once more. "But-" His arm is grabbed from behind.

"Remember me?" The black and white lynx asks in a low, seductive voice.

"N-Nicole?" Sonic stutters as he's surprised to see her so soon again.

"You know that chick?" Scourge asks when he sees the girl grab a hold onto his brother.

"HEY" A loud voice yells at them all getting their attention.

Melody stands there with hands on her hips and scowl on her face.

"Oh, it's only MELODY..." The group of girls recognize her. "Melody, what do **you** want?"

"Yeah, can't you see that we're busy?" Another girl asks in an annoying way.

Melody's facial expression doesn't change. "Are these men yours? If not, stop bothering them!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The same girl asks.

"It means back off, they obviously don't wanna talk to girls like you, so go! Bye! Scram! Get Lost! Make yourselves Disappear from this space!" The yellow canary spits at them.

The group of girls growl and let go of the guys to face her. "You think you're so hot just because you're a princess, but you're not!"

Melody scoffs and steps one foot forward. "Ha, I know I am. What you girls don't know is that you better back off and get outta my face before I go straight up Jamaican on your asses!"

The group of girls all gasps at once and stare angrily at Melody. "Why you little-"

"Let's just go!" The girls hear Nicole say from behind them.

"But-"

"No, buts! We'll get them back later..."

"I'll see you later.." She tells Sonic before letting him go and walking up behind her friends to face Melody.

"Nicole."

"Melody." The lynx says once before laughing spitefully and walks away with her girls following behind.

The guys watch as the once annoying group of girls leave, and all because of Melody.

She turns to smile at them. "You're all welcome!"

"Umm.. thanks." Knuckles says to her in grateful tone. Obviously, he was glad to be rid of the girls as the rest of the guys did.

"No, problem! Nice to meet you guys by the way!" She says with a nod.

"Who are you?"

Melody points back to Amy and the girls. "Those girls' friend, duh!"

"They've been waiting a while for you guys!"

From the shadows, a male figure watches as Nicole and friends walk away angrily and full of spite. This male is Darren. Softly laughing to himself, he walks away to follow after them.

**Now, that the guys were free from Nicole and her friends, the guys make their way back to the girls waiting for them...**

"Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asks as soon as he reaches her. As he's walking up, he notices her angry expression.

She shakes her head. "I'm fine. Did Nicole say anything to you?"

"Her?" He's surprised to see that Amy knows the girls' name. "Not really. Just was a little too... pushy."

"I see."

"Amy, are you really sure your alright?" He wonders if Nicole got her to act that way.

"Yeah, I'm good." Amy tells Sonic again as he asks once more.

"Are you sure?" Sonic grabs and holds her hand to make sure.

"Yes." She smiles up at him to convince him, but inside the whole thing with Nicole is the least of her worries.

Melody calls out to everyone. "Come on, let's all have some FUN!" She hollers as she bends over to press play on the stereo sitting comfortably in the beach sand.

"Since I'm here, we all should!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Island Girls - Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg<strong>_**_]_**

_Greetings loved ones_

_ Let's take a journey_

_ I know a place_  
><em> Where the grass is really greener<em>  
><em> Warm, wet and wild<em>  
><em> There must be something in the water<em>  
><em> Sippin' gin and juice<em>  
><em> Laying underneath the palm trees<em>  
><em> The boys<em>  
><em> Break their necks<em>  
><em> Try'na to creep a little sneak peek<em>  
><em> (at us)<em>

_ You could travel the world_  
><em> But nothing comes close<em>  
><em> To the golden coast<em>  
><em> Once you party with us<em>  
><em> You'll be falling in love<em>  
><em> Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

Forgetting about the little incident, Amy and the girls pull the guys toward the water. The crystal clear water brushes up against their feet as they make their way into the cool, warm water. The water splashes up against their skin sending shivers throughout their whole bodies.

Amy let's go of Sonic's hand and dives underwater.

"Amy?" Sonic looks into the water for her. Underneath the surface, she swims up behind him and pulls him down underwater with her.

"Ha!"

"Amy, wait!" Sonic grabs her from under the water.

"Nice going, bro!" Scourge says as he stands waist-deep in the water. "Hey!" He's pulled under water by Rosy making him come back up to the surface of the water gasping for some air. He hears Sonic and the rest laughing at him.

"Awh, shut-up!" Scourge says back to them once he catches his breathe. Rosy and Amy both rise up from out of the water and sling their wet hair back in the process.

"Fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, for you!" The guys splash water into the girls' faces as they laugh. In retaliation, the girls do the same to them. And an water fight outbreaks.

Cream and Tails splash one another as they all laugh and giggle. The cream rabbit dives underwater and grabs on the fox's legs making him fall back into the water. She laughs as Tails tries to get back at her for that.

_Pretty Island girls_  
><em>We're unforgettable<em>  
><em>Exotic seashells<em>  
><em>Bikinis on top<em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin<em>  
><em>So hot<em>  
><em>We'll melt your popsicle<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_Pretty Island girls_  
><em>We're undeniable<em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce<em>  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>West coast represent<em>  
><em>Now put your hands up<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_Sex on the beach_  
><em>We don't mind sand in our stilettoes<em>  
><em>We freak<em>  
><em>In my jeep<em>  
><em>Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo<em>

On the beach, Rouge stays behind to tan a little and to sip on her ice-cold drink. Knuckles has tried to get her to go in with him, but she refuses each time. He's forced to sit beside her until she feels like going in. Soon, an idea forms in his head and he sneaks off to get a bucket full of water. He tip toes over to her and dumps it all over her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Rouge's scream gets everyone's attention as she sits up and coughs some of the water up.

"KNUCKLES! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Since you wouldn't go to the water, I brought the water to you!" The red enchinda chuckles to himself as he watches the drenched bat stand up to face him.

"Well, I'm about to bring my **foot** to your **ass**, because I'm about to kick it!" Rouge yells at him as she takes off after him.

Chanel floats in the ocean water and laughs as Rouge chases Knuckles down the beach and right into the beach. She's completely unaware of someone sneaking up on her. All of sudden she feels a tug on the straps her of her bikini.

"What the?" She mutters and feels her top slip off and into the water. Quickly, she dunks herself in the water and frantically looks around in the water for her top and for the source of if coming off.

"Looking for this?" She slowly turns to see Manic twirling her bikini top in his right hand.

"You little PERVERT!" She screams as she runs after him and still covers her chest while doing so.

"Catch me if you can!"

Becky and Mephelis watch in amazement as Chanel chases Manic down. "Those two are certainly something!"

"You're telling me!" Mephiles agrees with her as she splashes her long, slim legs into the water.

_You could travel the world_  
><em>But nothing comes close<em>  
><em>To the golden coast<em>  
><em>Once you party with us<em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_Pretty Island girls_  
><em>We're unforgettable<em>  
><em>Exotic Seashells<em>  
><em>Bikinis on top<em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin<em>  
><em>So hot<em>  
><em>We'll melt your popsicle<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_Pretty Island girls_  
><em>We're undeniable<em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce<em>  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>Princesses represent<em>  
><em>Now put your hands up<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

Silver tries his hand at surfing along with the other islanders in the water. He grabs his surf board and runs for the water jogging his way there. Blaze stands back and watch along with the other girls to see how he would do.

"This is a bad idea..." Blaze says to herself as she watches Silver lay on the board to paddle his way into the water.

"He can't be that bad?" Cream asks from behind.

"He's never surfed in his LIFE!" Blaze exclaims to her.

"Oh..."

Everyone watches as Silver catches a wave and struggles a bit to stand on his surf board. Blaze covers her eyes trying to avoid seeing him wipe out on the way. She soon feels an arm tugging on her own for her to look.

"Look, he's actually doing it!" Cream jumps up and down eagerly.

Blaze slowly peeks out to see Silver waving back at her as he stands riding the ocean wave. "That's... surprising..." She waves back at him. Silver grins and tries to show off. However, he ends up falling backwards off of his board and into the water. Cream gasps and starts to laugh as did the others around them.

"Total wipe out!"

"Well, that didn't last long." Blaze starts to laugh herself.

_Tone, tan_  
><em>Fit and ready<em>  
><em>Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy<em>  
><em>Wild wild west coast<em>  
><em>These are the girls I love the most<em>  
><em>I mean the ones<em>  
><em>I mean like she's the one<em>  
><em>Kiss her<em>  
><em>Touch her<em>  
><em>Squeeze her buns<em>

_The girl's a freak_  
><em>Her mom's a queen<em>  
><em>On this island's Beach<em>  
><em>I'm okay<em>  
><em>I won't play<em>  
><em>I love the bay<em>  
><em>Just like I love to play<em>  
><em>Venice beach<em>  
><em>And Palm Springs<em>  
><em>Summertime is everything<em>

_Homeboys_  
><em>Bangin' out<em>  
><em>All that ass<em>  
><em>Hangin' out<em>  
><em>Bikinis, zucchinis<em>  
><em>Martinis, no weenies<em>  
><em>Just the King<em>  
><em>And the Queeny<em>  
><em>She's my lady (yeah)<em>  
><em>Lookie here baby (uh huh)<em>  
><em>I'm all up on ya<em>  
><em>Cuz you're representin' ya island (ohhh yeahh)<em>

Storm stands back to watch everyone have fun. Melody sees him standing alone and flies her way over to pull him toward the water.

"Come on, bruda! Don't just stand there!" Her thick accent comes out again.

"But-"

"Nu uh! No buts. Come on!" She pulls him into the water as the others continued their splash fight.

Shadow is laying back on his beach towel drinking a cold one. "He doesn't do to well with water!" She yells to her.

Zero next to him laughs. "Why is that?"

"Don't ask!" She hears Storm yell from the water making them both laugh.

"See, it ain't so bad, right?" Melody nods and smiles to him.

Storm smirks as he takes a few steps into the clear water and at the same time, getting used to the temperature at the same time.

"Only because I have you here with me."

Melody blushes softly and looks away for a moment. "You don't say?" She giggles.

_Pretty Island girls_  
><em>We're unforgettable<em>  
><em>Exotic seashells<em>  
><em>Bikinis on top<em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin<em>  
><em>So hot<em>  
><em>We'll melt your popsicle<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_Pretty Island girls_  
><em>We're undeniable<em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce<em>  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>Princesses represent<em>  
><em>(Princess, Princesses)<em>  
><em>Now put your hands up<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_(Island girlsssss, Island girlsssss)_  
><em>Island girls man<em>  
><em>I really wish you all could be<em>

_Island girls_

Soon, the sun sets on the perfect day on the beach, and everyone heads home for the evening. Melody decides to stay at Amy's and Rosy's home for now. Melody rooms with Amy while Sonic goes to sleep in his own room. He remembers what Lucrecia said earlier that day, and would prefer not to get on her bad side. Hopefully, Scourge remembered this too.

* * *

><p><strong>Ends! Sorry for mistakes or if I forgot anything, -.-'<br>**

**Will update soon. (I hope)**

**R&R (Read and Review)**

**Until next time... **

**Bye! xD  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 13

**Quick Rant: Flamers are my motivators to keep writing this story for the people who love it! So don't review if you DON'T like/love/enjoy the story. Don't wanna waste my time reading them. Only good, nice ones! C:  
><strong>

**Well, enough with that!**

**Here is the next chapter for ya guys, xD**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangB****ros Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>[Next Day.]<strong>

**All the girls and guys get together in the mid-afternoon to go to Arima Onsen Inn where they have the island's Hot Springs.** **When the reach the inn, the islanders working there greet the girls and friends, and escort them inside. The whole inn looks like one you would see in Japan. All the exotic plants, rubbing stones, calm paintings , and the workers inside were dressed in traditional garments of the island. Upon reaching the front desk, Amy and Rosy beckon the girls to follow them down a hall way where there is a sign above the door marked "Females Only". The guys are left to go through the door and down the hallway marked "Males Only". **

**The girls reach a small changing room with many lockers, mirrors, seats, and other things for them. There are long white towels, along with robes, hanging up for them to wear into the hot springs. Amy and Rosy slide the door closed behind them once all the girls are inside...**

"What do we do now?" Blaze asks as she takes a seat on the exotic wooden bench.

"Strip off everything." Chanel says simply to answer her question.

"Oooh, fun." Rouge jokes as she goes to take her shirt off.

Melody laughs doing the same as the other girls. "Sure is, sista!"

Blaze looks around at the girls as they start to strip off their clothing right in front of one another. Minus, Amy, Rosy, and Cream that is. They stand back watching the others do so.

"Wait! So we just get undressed together in this one room?"

Zero giggles as she unzips her pants and lets them fall to the floor. "Yeah!"

"Unless you want to change privately. There's another room down the hall." Becky tells as she slips off her socks.

Blaze shakes her head. "No, it's fine. It's just..." She blushes lightly.

Rouge looks up and sees it on the cat's face. "Awe, she's just shy is all."

"We're all girls here." Zero points out as she reaches behind her back to unclip her bra. She struggles to reach it a bit, but Becky helps her.

"There you go!" Becky laughs as she pulls back her hand from Zero to see her bra comes a loose.

Zero rolls her eyes playfully. "Thanks. See, Blaze. There's nothing you got that we haven't already seen."

Blaze blushes harder and turns her back to Zero as she stand right in front her. "Ummm."

"Huh?" Zero and Becky both stare at her in wonderment.

"It's nothing!" Blaze feels the girls staring at her.

"Blaze, why are you scared to show us? We're your friends remember? And girls! Unlike Silver." Blaze hears Rouge's comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, Hun." Rouge shakes her head.

Blaze sighs and then smirks. "Yeah, and UNLIKE Knuckles."

Rouge blushes lightly and turns her back to the cat to ignore her. "Well." She grabs a towel off of the hanger nearby and wraps it around her naked body. "I'm ready."

"Me too!" Zero shouts as she, too, grabs a towel and wraps it around her.-

"Me three!" Becky does the same.

Chanel jumps in between them. "And me three!"

"Umm... Don't you mean four?" Zero asks as she folds her arms.

Melody giggles and shakes her head. "Yeah, that usually comes after three, sweetie!"

"Huh? I mean four, dammit!" Chanel groans as she pushes her way past them and to the door leading to the hot springs.

"Haha, everyone ready?" Zero asks while looking around. "Except those four..."

Amy, Rosy, Cream, and Blaze stand next to one another looking back at the others.

"You guys can go on ahead!" Amy tells them.

Rosy nods. "Yeah, we'll be there in a bit."

"Mmm... Ok, but hurry up! Shy slowpokes!" Melody calls out to them and then follows Zero, Becky, and Rouge out the door.

Chanel rushes over to Amy and hugs around her neck tight. "Awe, my baby's shy! Don't worry, you got a pretty body on you!" She squeals.

Amy blushes and closes her eyes as she feels Chanel's chest press against her own. "Nel, you're squeezing... to... tight...!"

Chanel backs off and quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry!"

"It's... Fine." The pink hedgehog starts to breathe enough to get air back into the lungs.

Rosy pats her sister's back. "Where's Manic when you need him?" She sighs.

Chanel gasps. "Don't speak that green demon's name!"

"Demon? Really, Chanel?" Cream asks as she places a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes! He will be the death of me!" Chanel pretends to cry a little. "How could anyone act like that?"

Amy looks up hearing what Chanel just said and looks to Rosy, Cream, and Blaze.

_You Chanel!_

Chanel shakes her head. "But enough about him. Can I stay and watch you change, baby?"

"What? No! Go out with the others." Amy starts to push her out along with the help of the others.

"Noooooo! Let me stay!" The door shuts behind her.

_Phew!_

Amy sighs happily and walks back into the changing room.

"Chanel certainly is something." She hears Blaze say aloud.

"And you just noticed that?" Amy questions as she starts to laugh. She sits on the bench and prepares to take off her shoes and socks. Rosy sits down next to her to kick off her sandals.

Blaze laughs too. "Well, no. It's just that she sees possessive. That's all."

Cream nods understandingly. "Yeah, she's like that a lot."

Blaze pulls down her pants and lets them fall to her shoulder. "Do you know why she does that?"

"Mmm..." Amy stands up and pulls down the straps of her dress making it fall to the floor. She steps out of it and picks it up to put it away.

"It's because of Darren."

"Darren? Oh yeah, I remember you saying something about him." Blaze says as her mind is upon the subject.

Rosy nods. "Yeah, it's because..." She looks to Amy for a type of signal.

"It's okay." Amy says folding her arms.

"When he cheated on her, Amy confronted him. And when she did, he told her all kinds of things."

"Like what exactly?" Blaze takes a seat beside her to listen more closely.

Rosy tilts her head in thought. "Like she was ugly to him, worthless, and even more..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it really brought her spirits down, and she actually believed what they said about her." Rosy says sadly.

Cream, fully undressed, walks over to grab a towel for herself and Rosy. "Chanel was really pissed with the both of them for doing that to Amy, and that's why she's so protective around Amy acts like that. So she wont feel like that ever again."

"And Nicole, that girl you guys saw yesterday, is the girl Darren cheated on me with." Amy adds as she sighs and continues to strip the rest of her clothes off.

"So that's why she was so angry..." Blaze figures out for herself.

"Yup." Amy nods as she wraps the white towel around herself.

"Does Sonic know?"

"NO! I can't tell him that. Not now... But I will soon..." Amy shakes her head and then looks down toward her stomach.

_Along with other things..._

"Well, since we're all ready, let's get going to the hot springs!" Rosy says to divert the conversation to something less gloomy.

Cream nods eagerly. "Yeah. Let's go!"

"Blaze isn't ready yet, you guys!" Amy points out stopping Rosy and Cream at the door.

Blaze looks down to see herself still in her bra and panties. "Oh, yeah! Hold on!" She laughs nervously.

"HURRY UP!"

**[A few minutes later.]**

**The girls head on out the door and into the hot springs. The atmosphere is warm and steamy as the girls make their way out. The scenery is decked out in many exotic rocks of many colors, bamboo stalks in various places, and many other outdoor items. Looking over to where the others are, they see the hot springs. There is a large bamboo wall cutting off the male's hot springs from the female's.**

**There a large, spacious lake emitting a warm cloud, and surrounded by large, shiny rocks keeping the water from leaking, small pales of cool water for the bathers, and white rags for any use possible.**

**Zero, Becky, Chanel, Melody, and Rouge are already in the warm waters as Amy and the others walk toward them...**

"Oooh, look who finally made it!" Zero says when she sees them walk up.

Cream rolls her eyes as she steps one foot into the warm spring water. "Shut up, Zero."

Amy and Rosy make their way into the warm water as it heats up their skin. "Mmm, it feels even better the last time we were here!"

"Ha! And when was that?" Melody asks as she lays a warm rag on her forehead and leans back in the water.

"Mmm... A few months back, I think?" Becky answers as she thinks about it.

All the girls,now, relax in the warm water as it gives them a calm, peaceful, vibrant feeling. Blaze almost falls asleep due to the wonderful sensation, but she is quickly woken up when she feels a wet rag smack her dead in the face.

"Hey!" She looks to see Rouge sitting by her side.

Rouge only shrugs and leans back. "Don't want you passing out, now do we?"

Blaze growls and glares at the bat.

Melody giggles. "Feels good, don't it? Enough to make you fall asleep in here."

"But we wouldn't recommend it. Unless you want your skin to shrivel!" Cream says laughing at the same time.

"Like Chanel did?"

Chanel glares at the one who said that, which is, of course, Zero. "That was one time!"

"Yeah, and it left your skin all shriveled too!" Zero chokes out as she laughs.

"Shut up!" The steaming cat scoots away from Zero and closer to Amy who has her eyes closed and seems to be relaxing to herself.

Zero only rolls her eyes before clearing her throat. "Soooooooooo, what should we talk about?"

"I don't know. Anyone got any ideas?" Rosy asks while looking around at them.

All the girls think to themselves and can't quite think of anything.

Looking at them all, Melody shakes her head. "Let's talk about all these boys you girls got around ya!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't what me! I can see something going on between you girls and at least one of them boys." Melody looks at them all slyly.

"I can already tell who Rouge and Blaze are involved with. Even Amy, Rosy, and Cream. Found that out yesterday..." She giggles mischievously.

Amy opens her eyes as she hears her and her sister's name being called. "Huh?"

"It's nothing, but..."

Melody eyes land on Zero sighs.

"What?"

"I seen you were all buddy-buddy with that black and red hedgehog yesterday!" Her yellow canary friend says with a grin.

Zero blushes slightly. "I-It's not like that! We're just friends."

"Mhm.. Sure, but you can't fool me, sweetie!" Melody rolls her eyes and leans back as she puts her arms behind her back.

Zero blushes even more as she folds her arms in irritation. "W-whatever!"

Becky starts to laugh at her. "Haha! Zero and Shadow."

"That goes for you too, Huski!" Melody catches her stopping the laughing.

Becky gasps hearing that name. "Don't call me that!"

"Huski?" Rouge teases hearing the name. "Is that your real name?"

Becky sighs and slowly nods her name. "Yeah..."

"Awh, it's cute!" Blaze smiles only making Becky groan even louder.

"Probably told that his brother that..." Melody says nonchalantly.

"Leave me alone!" Becky whines.

"Ha! Not to fun being the one teased, now is it?" Melody asks not really expecting an answer.

"The hell ya'll looking at? I don't have ANYTHING going on with any of those guys!" Chanel tries to convince her friends.

Melody shakes her head in disagreement. "Not from what I saw yesterday... Who is that green hedgehog you were chasing after because he stole your bikini top?"

"You mean Manic?" Cream answers for her.

Melody snaps her fingers. "Yeah, that's it!"

"I do not like that boy! What about you and Storm!" Chanel yells to get back at her.

Melody's eyes grow wide as she looks away with a blush one her face, but then turns back to the cat. "We aren't talking about me! We're talking about YOU!"

"So?"

"So that boy still stole your bikini top." Melody toys with her.

Chanel groans in frustration. "Don't remind me..." She sinks down into the water.

"Why did he do that anyway?" Cream asks curiously.

Chanel only shrugs. "I don't know. Cuz he's a freakin' perv!"

"Or maybe he wanted to see those melons!" Melody starts to laugh as she teases the cat again.

"What melons?" Chanel grabs onto her chest with both hands through her white towel and starts to squeeze them. The other girls look at her strangely as she does.

"They're a good B-Cup." She says out of nowhere surprising all of them.

"B-Cup? I'm sure Manic would love to know that!" Zero says close to Chanel's ear making her squirm.

"No way!" Chanel falls back into the water splashing it onto the rest of them. "He'll NEVER know the size or see them."

Rouge scoffs. "I'm pretty sure he already has a good idea about the size."

Chanel folds her arms over her chest in shock. "How would you know?"

"It's in his and his brother's nature to know stuff like that. Remember they still have that porn site..." Blaze informs her.

"Porn site?" Melody questions when she hears the words in the same sentence. "They have a **porn site**?"

Amy, Rosy, and Cream both glare at Blaze giving her the, 'Why did you just say that?'

Melody laughs out. "No wonder!"

"No wonder what?" Chanel asks wondering.

"No wonder he keeps teasing you like this, that's what! He wants to see what you got going on under them clothes!" Melody giggles and the other girls too.

"Especially those size B melons-"

Chanel shakes her head furiously. "DON'T SAY IT!"

Melody stops laughing to apologize. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, girl."

As the two calm down, Cream looks down at her own chest. "Do guys really care about breast size?"

"Huh? Yeah, some of them. Like Chanel's boy." Melody answers her.

Chanel just stares at her. "He's not my BOY!"

"That's not what I see as true..." Melody says as she looks away from her gaze.

Before Chanel could say anything back, "So they do?" Cream asks again.

"Well, Cream does Tails say anything about it?" Rosy questions as she sits next to her.

"Ummm... nothing I can say aloud..." Cream nervously says with a suspicious smile.

"What has our little bunny friend been up to with that fox boy?" Melody asks turning her head toward her.

Cream's face heats up as she avoids the question. "T-that's not..."

Becky speaks up this time to save Cream some embarrassment. "It shouldn't matter to a guy what your bra size is anyway, Cream. As long as you're okay with it."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with my breasts!" Chanel stands up from the water as it drips from her body and towel. Her hands go to squeeze them tight as she giggles.

Rouge raises an eyebrow. "Well, good for you..." She says sarcastically.

"You're just saying that because you have those big balloons!" Chanel responds back to her.

"What?" Rouge blushes slightly hearing her.

"You heard me!"

"I'm sure Manic would be perfectly fine with those breasts of yours too, Chanel." Melody says as she leans her head back.

Chanel growls and holds up a fists. "You still have that same smart mouth, huh? Melody?"

"Yup and **perfectly** fine with my smart mouth." Melody tells her as she stands up to face her with hands on her hips.

"Mhm... But ANYWAY, my baby boo has the perfect breasts, don't ya baby?" Chanel decides to turn her attention elsewhere.

When Amy doesn't answer her, She looks down to see Amy slightly asleep. She has a warm rag sitting atop her head as she has her eyes nearly closed and silently snores.

With a devious plan in mind, Chanel gets back down in the water and makes her way over to the unsuspecting hedgehog.

"Umm?" Rosy scoots over, so she wouldn't be in the way of what Chanel is about to do.

With both hands, Chanel grabs onto Amy's breast causing the pink hedgehog to jerk awake.

"AAHH! CHANEL!"

The purple and white cat grins nervously. "See? They're still so soft..."

Amy shivers hearing her say that and tries to push her off. She splashes water around, and it gets onto the other girls.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

Melody simply stands back. "She's unbelievable." She shakes her head.

Amy stands up and manages to push Chanel back. "Stop it!" She turns her back toward the Chanel as she fell back into the water.

Sitting down in the lake's water, Chanel looks up to see Amy cowering and facing from her. In one leap, she jumps up and grabs onto Amy from behind and starts to grab onto her breasts.

"AAAHHHH!" Amy screams again as she feels her hands fondle her breasts making her feel uncomfortable. "Stop it, Nel!"

Chanel rests her head on Amy's shoulder. "Awh, come on, baby boo! I'm sure you let Sonic feel all on them, so why not me?"

"Because!" Amy stops in her sentence and shakes her head. "Never mind, just quit it!"

"But they feel so soft and plump!"

Melody and the others stand back and watch in shock as Chanel continues to bother Amy.

"This is a little..." Rouge starts to say.

"Weird, I know." Melody finishes her with a laugh.

"Quite!" Zero adds after them.

Rosy rests her head on her hand. "Where is Manic when you REALLY need him?"

**Parallel from the girls; On the other side of the bamboo fence. The guys are also in towels and/or robes like the girls, and already in the hot springs, but spaced out from one another to give each other some space...  
><strong>

Hearing the sudden noise, Manic gets out and finds a small stepping stone to peak over the bamboo fence. He heard a noise and the girls' talking then shouting, so he wanted to sneak a quick look-see.

Sonic and the others all watch him from the hot springs.

"I wouldn't do that.." Sonic tells his younger brother for the better.

Manic stops what he's doing and turns back to them. "You guys heard that noise, right? Don't you wanna see what they're doing?"

Scourge shakes his head as he sinks his body down into the water. "They separated the women and the men for a reason, bro."

"Yeah, just get back over here and enjoy the springs for pity's sake!" Knuckles says also, trying to convince him.

Manic rolls his eyes and turns back to the wall. "Not until I see."

"Can't tell him nothing..." Scourge sighs as he states the truth. "Whatever. It's not my problem..."

Sonic nods and places his arms behind his head to relax. "Learn the hard way."

"And get caught." Shadow says with his eyes closed and his head down.

The guys all nod in agreement and turn to see what the green hedgehog brother would do next.

Manic gets up on the stepping stones and stretches his legs out to see over the top of the bamboo fence. "Almost there..." He scoots himself up a couple more inches to barely see over the top.

"Whoa..." He whispers to himself as his eyes land on Chanel groping Amy's chest and the others girls watching as if it was a T.V. show.

"What do ya see, Manic?" Sonic calls out to him.

Manic looks back at the guys and waves them over. "Come and see this.. Chanel is-" He looks back to see something expecting.

"HOLY SHIT!"

With all of Amy's wiggling of trying to get away from Chanel, her towel comes a loose and it falls off and into the hot springs. Amy screams as she goes to cover her body.

Chanel smiles a devious smile as her hands go back to grope Amy again.

"NOO!" Amy moves forward to get away from her.

"Why? Are you shy? I'll do it too! See?" Chanel drops her towel exposing her naked body and walks toward Amy to place a hand on her shoulder.

"See? You're not alone now?" She smiles.

From behind him, the guys continue to call out to him to ask what he's looking at so intently at, but Manic doesn't answer him. His eyes remained locked on Chanel's naked form before him.

Amy shuts her mouth to keep in her scream as she hugs her body closely. "Nelly..."

"Baby..." Chanel teases as she sticks out her tongue.

Manic stares open mouthed as he unthinkingly moves forward to get a better look.

_***Crack!* *Crack* *Split*  
><strong>_

"What the?" Manic says to himself wondering about the noise.

He feels the stability of the bamboo wall give away as he slowly starts to fall forward into the girls' hot springs.

"Oh no..." Sonic whispers to himself as he sees the wall about to give way to Manic's weight.

On the other side, the girls all stop their commotion to hear the noise and look over to see the wall coming down onto them. Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Zero, Melody, and Rosy all move back in time to get out of the way.

But Chanel and Amy stand there looking up at the wall coming down. On the wall, Manic is thrown forward into the air and toward Chanel as their eyes meet.

"What the hell-"

Manic falls straight onto her as the bamboo walls comes down.

Amy stands back and closes her eyes as she feels the breeze the wall creates come over her. Seeing as it's all over, she slowly opens her eyes to see Chanel passed out with Manic laying on top of her.

"Chanel?" Amy says her name quietly. She turns her head to see all the guys staring back at her. "What the..."

"Mmmmm..!"A red blush appears onto Amy's face as she realizes that's she's standing naked in front of ALL of them.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams ducks back down into the spring water to hide herself.

_This can't be happening..._

Melody and the others all laugh as they see Amy cower back into the water and look back to the guys.

"Looks like they were enjoying the view.''

"What the...?" Chanel shakes herself awake and looks up to see Manic looking back at her. She looks at him curiously, and feels a slightly breeze.

Remembering that she's naked and with HIM over her...

"AAAHHHH! What the fuck? Get the hell off of me PERVERT!" She pushes Manic off and onto his back.

Manic stumbles back with a slightly blush on his face and looks up to see Chanel staring at him from above. "Umm..."

"Don't umm me! What the hell were you doing peeping over here?" She screams the question at him.

Manic doesn't respond as his eyes land on her lower body."Mmmm..."

_Guess she's so mad at me right now, that she forgot she's still naked. Lucky me!_

"Say something!" Chanel becomes irritated.

Manic snaps out of it enough to respond and pick himself up. "Nice, tight body you got there, Chanel!"

Chanel almost jumps back. "WHAT?" She blushes and falls back into the water and covers her chest in response.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Manic laughs. "You make it so hard not too!" He grabs a towel from the side of the hot springs and tosses it to her.

"Here!"

She catches and slips it around her without saying a simple thank-you.

"No thank-you?" Manic questions with a grin.

Chanel scoffs at the question. "NO, BUT YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" She blushes even harder grabs another nearby towel and rolls it into a long whip.

Amy, still hiding in the hot springs watch as Chanel chases after Manic and pops him with the towel.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

Melody snickers to herself as she leans back into the hot springs and takes a look into the guys' hot springs at his friends who have the same look on their faces.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**Lucrecia sits in her home and inside her study room. She picks up the phone on her to dial a number and waits for someone to answer on the other end...**

"Pick up the phone Joe..." She quietly mutters to herself and taps her fingers on the desk as the ringing continues.

***Ring Ring* Ring Ring* Ring Ring***

"Hello? Who is this?" A gruff voice answers the phone.

Lucrecia scoffs at the man. "Well, I should be the one asking who is this on my husband's cell phone!"

"Joe left his cell phone at home and is over at Tony Tursi's home right now." The man answers back with his tone raising a little bit.

_Tony Tursi, huh? Of course._

"Well, give me Tony's number, so I can call him!" Lucrecia commands of him in an irritated voice.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who is this?"

Lucrecia growls as she tries to control her temper. "His wife. Now, give me that damn number!"

"O-oh, sorry, Mrs. Aiello..." She hears scuffling around on the phone and various voices yelling at one another. "It's 239-260-3557."

She quickly writes it down a slip of paper on her desk. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, ma-"

She hangs up the phone and shakes her head sighing in irritation. "Joe and his stupid lackey's..."

Dialing the number now, she waits for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Another male answers the phone.

"Hello, may I speak to Joe Aiello."

The man grunts. "Who's this?"

"Who cares who this is? Give Joe the phone!" She nearly yells at him.

The man only chuckles. "Ha! He's in a meeting right now, so he's busy at the moment. Can I take a message, lady?"

_LADY?_

"I'm going to say **politely** as I **possibly** can." Lucrecia takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes. "Listen here, pal. I am Lucrecia, you know? Joe's WIFE! Now, if you don't give Joe the damn phone, you're about to make me curse you the HELL OUT!"

Her yelling scares the man on the other end. "Ummm... Right away, ma'am!"

Lucrecia smiles confidently and leans back in her easy chair.

"Lucrecia?"

She sits up front her chair as she finally hears her husband's voice. "Joe?"

"It is really you." Joe chuckles lightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Joe. It's just good to hear your voice again." Lucrecia smiles warmly.

Joe smiles to himself too. "Yeah, likewise. How are the girls doing?"

"Oh, their fine. They took their friends to the hot springs for a bath a while ago. They should be back home soon." She tells him.

_HOPEFULLY, nothing too bad happened knowing all of them together..._

"That's good to hear. Is there any specific reason you called? Not that I don't want to talk to you, it just seems a bit strange you called during this time of the day."

"Well, it's nearly the ONLY time I'm able to reach you during the day." Lucrecia softly laughs and hears Joe doing the same. "But jokes aside. I called you to tell you something very important."

"What is it? Something wrong with the girls?" Joe worriedly asks her.

Lucrecia shakes her head. "Calm down, dear! Don't you think I would have told you if something was WRONG with them?" She asks plainly.

Joe sighs. "Yeah, but please tell me whatever it is."

"Amy and Rosy are both pregnant with twins by Sonic and his brother." She starts at first and slowly. "I called to tell you and Tony that and-"

A loud thud is heard on the other end of the phone followed by the quick shuffle of feet and male voices.

"Joe, you alright?"

"I think he's unconscious!"

"Oh no, someone get him up! Quick!"

Lucrecia's ears lower as she relieves what happened. "I can't believe he fainted..." She mutters to herself and hears someone pick up the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" It's Tony talking on the phone now. "Lucrecia, what happened?"

She sighs. "All I told him is that Amy and Rosy are both pregnant with twins by Sonic and Scourge!"

"What?" Tony asks again to confirm what she just told him. "I'm going to have-"

"Yes, you are going to have FOUR new grandchildren. Welcome to the family, grandpa!" Lucrecia laughs as she hears Tony's silence on the phone.

"Sonic and Scourge got JOE'S daughters pregnant? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes, exactly."

_At least he's taking it better than Joe-_

Another loud thud to the floor is heard and the same voices calling out too.

"Tony!"

"He's passed out too?"

"Quick, someone get him up!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucrecia nearly screams out at the top of her lungs, but calms herself down and waits for someone else to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" It's a girls' voice this time.

"Who's this?"

The girl clears her throat. "Tony's daughter, Sonia."

"Oh, hello. When your father and my husband wake up, can you please tell them that they shouldn't faint at the sound of my girls' being pregnant and them being grandfathers. Especially, Tony when he has two grand kids already!"

Sonia gasps on the other end of the phone. "T-They're p-pregnant?" She asks while stuttering.

"Yes, my dear. Now, if it's not too much trouble, I have to go now. I've got other matters to attend to."

"Oh, yes, ma'am."

Lucrecia softly laughs. "Tell them to call me back when they wake up too. Goodbye now."

"Bye."

Lucrecia hangs up the phone and then leans back in her chair in thought.

"Ugh. How some men can be at the sound of baby..."

**[Back In Florida.]**

**Inside the mansion, in the living room...**

Sonia hangs up the phone and looks back to her dad being picked up by a few of the other members. They take him and Joe to rest them on the sofa chairs nearby.

"They're pregnant for real, huh?" She silently laughs to herself as she goes to see about her dad.

_No wonder they fainted! Probably ticked off or something..._

Uncle Bobby looks over his brother and turns to the bright pink hedgehog walking up to him. "Go and get some water for em, would ya?"

Sonia stops in her tracks. "Fine."

"And see about Razor and Adda. You know those two can't be alone too long without getting at each others throats." Her uncle quickly adds with a chuckle.

"I know. I gotcha." Sonia answers him as she leaves out of the living room.

Outside, she runs into Adda running after Razor in the hallway.

"Imma clock you so hard, RAZOR!" Adda screams as her hand nearly catches the back of his shirt. "Almost gotcha-"

"Aah!"

Razor picks up his speed as she falls on her onto the wooden floor. He slows down to stop and turns back to face Adda picking herself up.

"You're gonna 'clock' me? Who says that anymore?" He laughs.

"I do!" Adda growls as she gets back up on her feet and then runs toward the small green hedgehog again.

Sonia steps in between the kids stopping from anything else happening. "You guys! Enough!"

Adda and Razor both pout and fold their arms. "Yes, auntie."

Sonia sighs and bends down to her knees to face them. "Why are you two fighting again?"

"Razor said we wouldn't see daddy again for a long time!" Adda yells at first.

Razor rolls his eyes. "It's true! They're half-way across the world right now!"

"But-"

Sonia shakes her head. "No, Razor. They're just on the islands right now with the rest of the guys."

"Oh, but when will they be back?

Adda looks down to her feet. "So Razor is right? We wont be able to see them for a while?"

The older hedgehog looks away in thought unsure of what to say. "I-I-... I can't say for sure." She watches the two kids' for their reactions.

"I MISS MY DADDYYYYYYY!"

Razor tries to hold in his tears, but eventually starts to cry too. "I MISS DADDY TOO!"

"Whaaaaaaaa!"

Sonia gasps and pulls the two toddlers into her arms and starts to rock them back and forth. "No crying. No crying."

Adda quiets her crying and rubs the tears from her eyes. "W-why?"

Sonia tries to think of something she could say that would lessen their crying.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to see your daddy."

Razor looks up at her in surprise. "Forreals, auntie?"

Their aunt smiles warmly and nods. "Yeah. And guess what? You two will soon be having four new half-brothers and half-sisters too!"

"REALLY?" Both of the kids exclaim aloud.

Sonia nods once again. "Ooh, yeah. With my plan in mind, we'll get to see them **really** soon..."

_Now that I said that, I have no choice but to follow through with it._

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later...<strong>

**The sun is setting in the horizon, but the island is still full of life as last minute preparations are being completed.  
><strong>

**Everyone on the island is gathered on the beach coastline where everything is all set up for the special welcoming home ceremony for the girls. There are bonfires set up around the place along with hand-made seats and rugs for the islands to sit and watch. A large stage is off to the side, but still nearby. This holds the queens royal seat, and this is where Lucrecia is currently sitting with two large body guards close to her. Also, beside Lucrecia are other seats for Vanilla, Lillian, Renata, and Cecilia to join her. **

**Many of the islanders are dressed in their native grabs including dazzling flowers made into dresses and shirts, and flowing grass skirts. Even the men. As they all are getting seated, Lucrecia whispers something to one of her servants and watches them rush off to handle her request...**

"Are the girls almost ready?" Lucrecia hears one of the mothers ask. Vanilla to be specific.

Lucrecia nods. "Almost. I sent one of the servants off to fetch them."

**Elsewhere; In a nearby cottage...  
><strong>

Amy, her sister, and the rest of the girls are just finishing getting dressed in their outfits.

Amy is dressed in a long blue and golden skirt that touches just above her ankles and has a long split in the side along her right thigh, a matching bikini top that has silky blue hanging down her exposed back, a single rose pinned into their curly styled hair, and soft glittery lip gloss and blush made of passion fruit. Around her ankles are anklets make of tightly woven grass and died a golden tint. Rosy is dressed similar but with a light green and golden theme. Their favorite colors.

Zero wears a baby blue and yellow dress cutting off her shoulders and with an ocean wave design on hers, grass anklets, and white pearls around her neck. She pins her hair up for the occasion.

Becky has on a wild blue and white bikini top made of flowers such as the other girls on a long skirt that splits on both sides starting at her thigh and gives her room to walk around more freely

Cream is wearing a dress that wraps around her body

Finally Chanel is wearing a darker colored purple, flowing bra-type shirt that cuts off just above her belly button, the skirt goes to just above her thighs.

"We ready?" Rosy asks nervously as she looks around the room at the others.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Cream blurts out sounding just as nervous as Rosy.

Amy giggles and shakes her head. "Right."

Suddenly a knock on the door startles them, and in walks in a servant.

"Girls ready? The ceremony is already beginning!" The girl informs them.

"Yeah, let's go!" The girls grab their stuff and do last minute touch up before heading out of the cottage following the servant.

Amy stops in her steps and remembers something. "Dang it!"

Rosy stops and looks back. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot the necklace. You girls go on ahead. I'll catch up!"

"Well, hurry up!" Zero yells as they watch Amy head back for the cottage.

In a few seconds, Amy reaches the cottage and goes inside to grab the necklace off of the dresser near the door. After slipping it on, she heads out the door to catch up with the girls.

Along the way, she feels someone following her, and turns to see Darren starting back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Darren smirks and steps toward. "To watch the ceremony like everyone else... Is that a crime or something?"

Amy glares at the hedgehog before her as he circles around her. "No, but with you... Yeah, it is."

"Ouch, that really hurts to hear you say that, Ames.. I haven't seen you in a few days.. I missed you."

"Don't call me that!"

He stops walking. "Why? Because you let Sonic call you that."

Amy doesn't say a thing, and only stares at him.

"Right.." Darren nods. "Still mad at me? Think I'm no good and just horrible, correct?" He chuckles.

She groans hearing him talk like that. "And your point is?"

"My point? Mmm... That Sonic is even worse than me!" He nearly shouts.

Amy shakes her head in confusion. "No, he's not! How would you even know that?"

"Oh yeah, I asked around. Heard some things about him, his brothers and the rest of the guys, and I've got to say... WOW! Mob son? Porn site? Already has a kid?" Darren exaggerates.

She shakes her head. "So what? People change!"

_Good thing he didn't say anything about pregnancy! _

"And oh, I can't?" Darren stumps her.

Amy pulls back in thought as he walks closer to her. "All I'm saying is that guys like him **never** change.. He'll still be watching to do his thing with other girls beside you."

"Like you did?"

Darren scoffs. "This isn't about me!"

"Then what's it about?"

"The fact that that guy will go back to his old ways and leave you behind. I just care about you, that's all!"

"That's lie!" Amy folds her arms and turns away from him. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Darren turns to back off a little. "Just think about it, Amy. That's all I'm saying..."

The pink hedgehog looks down in wonderment. "No way..."

"Amy, please..." He steps toward her. His hand reach out to touch her.

She clunches her sides and shakes her head. "No, don't touch me!"

All of a sudden, the pearl necklace begins to glow bright, blinding Darren immediatly. It raises off her chest as the light from within shines bright.

"Dammit..." Darren backs off and covers his eyes from the light.

_Could he be right? Could Sonic really do that to me..? NO, Darren's lying! He doesn't know-_

"What's taking you so long, Amy?" Rosy's voice startles her and makes her turn around fast.

"Huh?" The light shining from the necklace suddenly disappears as fast as it appeared leaving Amy to wonder why it reacted that way.

"U-umm.." Amy stutters and looks back to see Darren gone from sight.

Rosy looks at her sister strangely. "Something wrong or..."

"No, I'm fine" Amy quickly says. "Come on, let's go before they come looking for us!"

**Amy and sister start their way toward the beach...**

"And here are the girls now..." Lucrecia turns everyone's attention as the girls make their way to the front of the stage. Rosy and Amy are the last ones to make it see the look on their mother's face.

Lucrecia stands to her feet and walks up to address the people. "Standing before you all are the island's princesses and friends. They arrived back home on the island just a few days ago, and now we are celebrating their return with a feast!"

Many loud applause and cheerful shouts erupt from the crowd of islands as a result of her statement making the girls, in the front, blush.

"Also in the audience we are gracious enough to have Melody, Queen Patricia's daughter of the Parrot Cay Islands, join us on this occasion!"

Melody sits next to Storm, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, and other guys and island girls in the front. All during her talking, many island girls start to bother the guys to death, but fortunately, Melody keeps them at bay with her smart attitude. She smiles and blushes as she stands up to wave to the as they clap and cheer for her.

Lucrecia waits for the noise to cease before speaking again.

"Before we begin the grand feast prepared for the night, the girls will partake in the traditional dance for all to enjoy." From the sides, a group of male and female islands walk up and sit on the sides with instruments in hand.

Amy and the girls nervously get in their positions as Lucrecia takes her seat again on the stage. Amy and Rosy stand in front with Zero on the left, Becky on the right and a little farther back than the twins. Chanel and Cream stand in the back. The fiery glow from the bonfires makes the setting all the more amazing.

Getting the signal to begin playing, the bang of a drum followed by others start off a smooth exotic rhythm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Island Girls - Iyaz.]<strong>_

_I'll never choose another island girl_

_Look at her now_

_(Look at her now)_

_I got an eye for my island girls_

Amy starts off the movement as she slowly rocks her hips from side to side making Rosy follow the same path of movements. The girls sway their hands back and forth as they let the music guide them.

_I can't lie_

_Attitude, the way they walk, they whole style_

_When they open they mouth to talk_

_I know why_

In togetherness, the girls all stop at once and begin to move their hips a bit faster to keep up with the beat of the drums. Amy steps one foot to the side before lowing her body to the sand and all the while rocking her hips. Rosy beside her does the same, and they slowly pick themselves up.

_Every word they say_

_I go wild_

_I had a rocket_

_My name was Judy_

_Skin tone mango_

_So I call her juicy_

From the sides, Zero and Becky both mimic each others movements. They step to the side and roll their hips as they clap their hands together. In the back, Chanel and Cream both step back and then forward and at the same time softly shaking their shoulders and moving their hips.

_She said "It ain't the time."_

_You could fool me!_

_I'm at the climax _

_Like I'm watching the movie_

Lucrecia watches in a proud attitude as she and her friends watch their daughters skillfully dance with the moves they were taught. Chanel looks up from her dancing in a split second to see Manic looking back at her. She looks away blushing, still mad at him for the other day, and continues to dance beside Cream.

_Exotic girls_

_They all fine_

_They all dimes_

_It's probably the day, I'll find the baddest chick of all times_

Amy and Rosy turn to face one another. Amy holds up her hand as Rosy lays her hand on hers. They slowly circle one another as they slow their movements. On each side of them, Zero and Becky dip it to the sand to pick some up with their hands. Letting the warm, pure sand run down their bodies and back onto the floor as they dance.

_I said 'Man, she thick'  
><em>

_Gotta make her mine_

_The big One O_

_Cuz she shows what's in the Nine  
><em>

Chanel and Cream hold their arms by their sides and wave them up and down as they slowly drop it to the ground, but stop mid-way to bring their bodies back up.

_And my accents girls_

_I just love em_

_If it's on the low,_

_She can keep it undercover  
><em>

Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Storm, Shadow, Mephiles, Rouge, and Blaze look on in amazement and awe as they watch the performance as the other villagers are.

_Think she getting it noticed_

_She still undercover_

_Plus, the way she put it down on me  
><em>

_She do it like no other_

All the girls come together to dance and move around one another. Their bodies sway freely, never touching other beside them. The beat of the drums slow down for a minute and then start to pick back up.

_Think the way you look_

_The way you move, _

_The way you talk_

_Just like the freaky way you walk_

_Island girls are so freakin' hot_

Amy and Rosy drop to their knees and start to seductively crawl forward on the sand as it runs through their hands. Becky, Zero, Chanel, and Cream slowly follow behind them, still on their feet, and come to a halt in front of the onlooking crowd. The twins get up to their knees as the girls, behind them, pose in powerful, yet seducing stances.

_I'll never choose another island girl_

_Just look at her now  
><em>

_(My island girl)_

_I'll never choose another island girl_

_Just look at her now  
><em>

_(My island girl)_

* * *

><p><strong>[In the Crowd.]<strong>

As the beat of the drums comes to an end, one by one, each islander stands up to applaud the girls' performance. Sonic and the others stand up to do the same.

While watching Amy and the girls take a bow, Sonic happens to look off to the side to see a orange and brown hair male hedgehog looking mighty hard at the girls. Especially, Amy.

"Who the hell is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>End! Excuse any mistakes. (EDIT: Corrected the ones found... If more, plz do tell.)<br>**

**Ha, sorry for ending so soon!**

**Will have the next chapter up soon. (Maybe, lol.)**

**Anyway, Read And Review!**

**Bye, xD  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long update. School is getting harder and harder for me, but luckily, I was able to pull through with this next chappie! **

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks pass on by since the little get together on the beach. Darren has been keep a close eye on Amy, but now that Sonic's seen him, he decides against talking to her anytime soon. Sonic's has his own thoughts about the mystery dude, but keeps them to himself.<strong>

**Meanwhile, Amy has told Rosy about their pregnancy and of course, she had the same reaction as her twin. Both decide to tell Sonic and Scourge at the right time. And that right time came a few days before, when they finally had some time alone from everyone. And of course, having kids before, they already knew they were pregnant. They actually took it better than their father and Joe did. All together, they decide to keep it a secret from the others, for now that is. However, they couldn't really keep it from Cream and Tails. They were also in the same situation as the two sets of twins. So as a group, they keep it to themselves for a while before telling everyone else of the news. Minus Manic who happened to listen in on their conversation.  
><strong>

**Also, to add to the drama, Tony has called to tell the boys that Sonia and their kids have gone missing. Every one of his men has been searching high and low for the three, but have come up with nothing. Suspicions have circulated that the Gambinos have kidnapped them for ransom or as a bribe. Tony puts out APB on them, but also sends some men out to check if the Gambinos really have kidnapped them. The word on that hasn't been confirmed whether or not this is true. They're still waiting on the report back to them.  
><strong>

**Until then, everyone is on edge and worrying and wondering about where they could possibly be. Especially, their mothers...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[At Amy's and Rosy's Home - Living Room.]<strong>

**Everyone decides to spend the day at their house and to check up with Tony on the whereabouts of Sonia, Adda, and Razor. Only Amy, Rosy, Sonic, Scourge, Tails, Cream, and Chanel are currently present. They wait on the others to show up...  
><strong>

"Where the hell could Sonia and those kids _possibly_ have gone to?" Manic sighs out of pure boredom as he rests his legs on the sofa.

Scourge shrugs and sighs also. "Who knows.. BUT I do know it has _something_ to do with Sonia." Rosy lays in his arms and listens to their conversation while watching the others.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Sonic says upon hearing his brothers talk amongst themselves. Amy softly yawns and rests her head on his lap as he rubs her sides.

Manic nods and then turns to see Tails walking around the room with his phone to his ear. "How's the call coming through, Tails?"

The yellow two-tailed fox holds up a finger to him. "Shut-up. It's ringing."

"Well, fuck you too."

"And no thank-you. I'm not gay."

"Who said I was-"

Tails holds up his finger again to silence him. "Hush."

"Dick..." Manic leans himself back on the sofa as the other silently chuckle at him.

Chanel walks in carrying a cold glass of orange juice and two cups of ice water on a silver tray. Walking over to Amy and Rosy, she holds it out for them to take the two glasses of water leaving the juice for herself.

"Thanks." Amy mutters as she feels the cold ice touch her warm hands.

"Yeah, thanks." Her sister also says and starts to drink her glass.

Chanel shakes her head. "No prob." Making her way beside Manic, on the opposite sofa, she pulls his legs off of the coach and takes back her seat.

"Hey!"

"Hey, no feet on the sofa, dumbass!" Chanel rolls her eyes and scoots over a bit.

_I still remember what you did to me last time at the Hot Springs!_

In retaliation, Manic rests his legs on Chanel's lap causing her to spill her orange juice on her shirt.

"What the hell!" She angrily pushes him over onto the floor, and then runs her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Manic only sighs and watches her leave before picking himself up.

Cream giggles to herself. "You know, Manic? That isn't the way to make her like you..."

"Blah, blah, blah. I know that.." He says as he falls back onto the coach.

"Hello? Hey, Tony? We were wondering if you heard anything on Sonia and the kids... Oh... Well, anything on the Gambinos?" Everyone hears Tails finally speaking to Tony on the phone.

"They find anything, Tails?" Sonic asks him as his hand rubs on Amy's now slightly bigger stomach.

Tails moves the phone from his ear to answer him. "No." He moves the phone back to his ear to continue speaking with Tony.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Hearing that, both Sonic and Scourge groan out loud. "Gonna kill Sonia..."

Amy lifts her hand up to stroke the side of his face. "Don't worry... I'm sure they'll find them soon."

"Yeah..." Sonic holds Amy's hand causing her loving smile to show back to him.

"She's right. Ha, I bet they'll be back before you know it!" Rosy says while giggling in Scourge's arm.

Scourge smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. "Yeah, yeah."

"Man, where are the others?" Cream asks while standing up and walking over to look out of the window. "They're taking forever.."

It's been thirty minutes since the others were supposed to show up, but they still haven't made it.

"Maybe something happened?" Manic suggests while waiting for Chanel to return.

"Maybe.." Cream slightly agrees and continues looking out of the window. From afar her eyes land on the far away beach, where they landed when they arrived, and a large white shape in the clear sky seems to be making a fast approach.

"What the-"

Out of the blue, yelling and shouting is heard from outside. Within just a few seconds, butlers and maids rush into the house and past the living room getting everyone's attention. They go and alert Lucrecia in her study and beg her to follow them. As she leaves, Amy and Rosy get up from the sofa to ask about what's going on.

"I'm sure it's nothing my dears. You guys just wait here until I return."

"But!" The twins whine in complaint.

Lucrecia shakes her head once and holds a serious expression on her face. "No buts." With the final word, she leaves with her servants to go check on whatever has happened to cause such a stir on the island.

Amy and Rosy both look at one another and then back into the living room. "I wonder what happened..?"

"Maybe it has something to do with what I saw just now." Cream figures to herself.

"What did you see!"

Just as Cream is about to tell them, Tails speaks up about another matter. "Tony just mentioned something weird."

"Like what?" Sonic asks curiously, but still wondering about what happened outside.

"Something about a missing airplane.." Tails mumbles and sighs in frustration. "It's been gone for weeks now, but he's just now hearing about it's disappearance."

"Since Sonia and our kids went missing?" Scourge then asks while thinking about it himself.

Tails nod in confirmation."Yeah, exactly."

Cream gasps. "Yeah! That's what I saw outside coming toward the beach!" She blurts out excitedly.

"Oh no..." Scourge whispers to himself as he begins to realize what's going on outside and the whereabouts of Sonia, Adda, and Razor.

"You've got to be kidding!" He hears his brother say in surprise. "She did not kidnap our kids and bring them here..."

"Did she?"

Scourge nods his head. "Knowing her, she probably did!" He stands up from the sofa and stretches his arms out.

"Where you going?" His brother asks seeing him walking toward the front door.

"To go check."

"But Scourge! My mom told us to stay here. Do you really wanna disobey her again after last time?" Rosy grabs his arm to prevent him from leaving.

He stops in his tracks and thinks about it for a minute. "Mmmm..."

_Don't want another knot on my head again._

Sighing, he turns back to face her. "Fine, I wont-"

"DADDY!" The front door slam opens.

"Wait! Hold on, Razor! ADDA! You can't just run into Mrs. Lucrecia's house like that!" They hear Sonia's voice yelling loudly.

"No way..." Scourge whispers in a low voice and peeks around the corner of the room to see the two kids running straight for them.

Razor runs straight to him and jumps up into his father's arms making him fall back onto the floor. "DAD!"

"What are you doing here-"

Adda runs past the two and straight towards her own father. "DADDDDDDDDDY!"

Tails, still on the phone, starts to laugh. "Well, we found Sonia and the kids. They're here with us!" He says into the phone.

"Adda?" Sonic laughs and eagerly picks up the little girl into his arms. "So this is where you guys have been!"

His daughter nods and giggles. "We wanted to come and see you daddy! And our half-sisters and half-brothers!"

Nearly choking, Sonic stares at his daughter strangely. "W-hat? How did you-"

"Auntie told us!" Adda laughs playfully and points to Amy. "Miss Amy and Rosy are **p-p-pregnant **with our new brothers and sisters!"

"Yeah!" Razor screams after her. "Right, daddy?"

_What the hell..?_

The whole room is full of gasps and squeals after that. Manic, at first, has his mouth wide open, but then starts to laugh at the whole thing. Cream and Tails both look at one another worriedly.

Chanel, just walking in, stops at the words of Amy, Rosy, and pregnant being in the same sentence. "WHAT? REALLY?"

"Chanel..." Amy, blushing, whines her friend's name.

The purple and white cat rushes toward the pink hedgehog nearly knocking her down. "Awh, I knew you weren't just getting fat!" Her hand rubs on her stomach feeling the growing baby bump.

"Fat? Who are you calling fat!" Amy almost yells at her and slaps the hand away. "I'm not the only one getting fat, you know?"

Chanel giggles childishly. "Oh, I heard about Rosy too, so don't worry about that!"

"I'm not talking about them!" Amy tells her.

Cream's eyes grow wide. "Don't you dare.."

Amy giggles and shakes her head. "Oh, if me and Rosy are going down, you and Tails are too.."

Chanel looks at the two strangely. "What are you talking about..? WAIT! IS CREAM-"

Cream's hand quickly covers the cat's mouth to keep her from talking another further. "Haha, it's nothing! Nothing!"

"Cream's pregnant too!" Amy blurts out for her.

"HEY!" Chanel bites Cream's hand causing her to pull back.

"I KNEW IT!"

While, Cream is giving Amy a serious death glare from afar, Manic starts to laugh even more from his seat on the coach. "Wow, are there anymore surprises?"

"Sonia..." Sonic growls his sister's name as she slowly walks into the room.

_Look what you did!_

Looking up at his face, Adda frowns. "Did we say something wrong daddy?"

"What? No, it wasn't anything you did... More like your aunt!"

"Oh.. okay.." She lays her head on her dad's chest and smiles. "I missed you, daddy!"

"I missed you too, Adda." Sonic smiles warmly also, and then looks toward his younger sister standing a few feet from them.

"Umm.. Hi?" Sonia laughs nervously seeing the frown on Sonic's face. The room is awkwardly silent as the others, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Melody, Storm, Zero, Becky, Shadow, and Mephiles, finally make it. They were with Lucrecia when all the commotion started, so they probably heard Adda's and Razor's secret for being there.

"Hey, daddy?" Razor pokes his dad's nose.

"What's wrong, Razor?" Rosy, still blushing and embarrassed by Adda's and Razor's little outburst, asks as she bends down to her knees to see him.

On the floor, Scourge has seemingly fallen asleep or more like fainted from the shock of seeing Razor here.

"Guess we gotta drag him to the coach."

**Ten minutes later...**

Scourge groans lowly and leans himself up from the coach seeing as he's been laying down.

"You awake now?" Rosy asks standing in from of him.

"Yeah, I just had the most strangest dream ev-" He starts to say to her, but as his eyes wonder around the room, everyone is now present including Lucrecia, Sonia, Adda, and Razor. Rosy is holding him.

_It wasn't a dream!_

"Dad's awake!" Razor jumps down from Rosy's arms and onto Scourge's lap.

"Oh boy.." Scourge lets out a big breathe as his child's weight comes down on him.

Rosy giggles as she drops down on the coach beside the two. "Thought it was a dream or something?"

"Something like that."

Sonic sighs and folds his arms as he turns his eyes away from his brother and Rosy and toward Sonia.

She's standing in between Rouge and Blaze as he walks up to her. "Can't say hi?"

"Why did you-"

"Bring them here? Because they wanted to see their dads, duh!" Sonia says in a quick voice to him.

"That's not **all** from what we heard." Sonic gives her a serious look and raises his voice.

"Oooh yeah." Rouge laughs to herself.

Blaze giggles herself. "Yeah, I know right?"

Rolling her eyes, Sonia shakes her head. "I'm sorry for them blurting out you and Scourge's 'little secret', but I couldn't stop them. They're kids, remember?"

"Sis, did you happen to stop and think that Mina would have some say in this? Even about them going to school maybe?"

"Not really."

"Of course you didn't. Then you wouldn't be here in the first place." He sighs. "But it's too late to change anything now."

**From elsewhere in the living room...**

Adda sits happily in Amy's lap as Melody, Zero, Becky, and Chanel all stand around her.

"Awe, she's so cuteeeeeeeee!" Melody teases as she plays with Adda's long hair. "Got all this pretty hair too."

Adda blushes slightly and nods. "Thank-you, M-Melody!"

Melody smiles down at the little girl. "And she's polite!"

"Yeah..." Amy rubs the top of Adda's head making her sigh sleepily. "You tired, sweetie?"

Yawning, Adda nods a little. "Kind a.. last night, on the plane, auntie told us we were getting closer to y-you guys.. so we couldn't really sleep.." She yawns once more.

"Awe, poor girl." Zero says as they wall watch her.

Becky laughs. "Razor is getting sleepy too!" She points over to Razor with his eyes closing and then quickly opening again to keep himself awake.

The girls all laugh seeing Rosy take Razor from Scourge and rock him back and forth in his lap.

"No, I don't wanna go to sleeeeeeeep!" They hear him whine.

Laughing again, Melody watches Amy as she plays with Adda who happily giggles and play back with her.

"Awe, getting the old mother's instinct already!"

"Shut-up!" Amy blushes hearing her.

"Oh, come on! You have to admit it! You and Rosy are fairly good with Sonic's and Scourge's kids!" Melody logically says to her.

"Yeah, she's right, Amy! You look so cute with her." Becky adds in.

Zero nods in agreement. "I can't wait to see your babies when they are born, Amy!"

Blushing yet again, Amy tries her best to ignore her friends as her mother walks up behind her.

Lucrecia bends down over her daughter's shoulder. "They're right, you know."

"Oh, mom..."

"Yeah, we're all right!" Chanel butts in between them.

_Not you too, mom...  
><em>

**Across from them...**

Tails still talks on the phone with Tony about some other things, but then starts to notice Cream's silence.

Cream sighs as she rubs her stomach that is now starting to stick out.

"What's the matter?" He asks after hanging up his phone.

She shakes her head. "Oh, it's nothing! I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"About the baby, silly! Now, that mostly everyone knows, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore!" Cream says in a shy voice.

"Yeah, the only person we gotta worry about finding out now is your dad!" Tails chuckles nervously.

Cream laughs and smiles. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll take it just fine."

Nodding to show his support, Tails sighs worriedly when she turns away to look at Adda and Razor making a big fuss.

_Her dad is one scary dude!_

"Cheer up, man!" Silver, next to them, slaps his hand on Tails' back.

Tails growls at him when he jumps from the sudden hit. "What are you talking about? I'm alright."

"Having a kid is a wonderful, life-changing experience."

Tails rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah? How would you know?"

Silver only shrugs. "Just seems like it. Like I'll be with my kid!"

Hearing that, everyone in the room looks his way. Blaze blushes lightly and shakes her head hearing what the guys' were talking about.

Tails scoffs. "Well, we all **really** hope your kid, if Blaze haves one, will not take after you and your bad smoking habits."

"Second that." Knuckles nods.

"Me too."

"True about that."

Shadow and Mephiles listen in on the conversation as they both stand by the coach.

Silver looks at them all while Cream and the girls starts giggling.

"Why ya'll messing with me for? I'd be a good father!"

"They do have a point..." She says in a sly voice. "It's not that you would be a bad dad. It's just-"

"We don't need a two-year rolling blunts for his daddy!" Knuckles says with a chuckle.

Everyone else starts to laugh, minus Lucrecia of course.

"Oh, haha." Silver sarcastically laughs and irritatingly folds his arms.

"Silver.." Blaze sighs and rubs her forehead.

Shaking his head, Knuckles pats Silver on the back. "Awh, come dude. We were just fooling with ya!"

"Fooling with me my _ass_..." The silver hedgehog mutters.

A loud clearing of the throat is heard from across the room, so Silver looks over to see Lucrecia's hard eyes staring back at him.

"Why is she-"

"No cursing in her house.." Manic quickly whispers to him from the side.

"Oooh..." Silver slowly says as he realizes the reason why she's staring at him so seriously.

She nods slowly. "Yes, oh. Especially around children as young as these two."

"Well, if you all are quite done, I'll be getting the rooms ready for the kids and Miss Sonia here, so excuse me." The girls' mother dismisses herself before leaving the room.

"Okay, mom." Amy and Rosy both say to her as she walks out with the maids and servants following close behind.

**Once she's gone...**

Razor jumps down from Rosy's arms yet again and turns to face his father. "Dad, where do babies come from?"

"What?"

The others look toward the little boy in confusion.

"What did he just ask?" Zero asks out loud.

Razor faces her. "Where do babies come from? I asked auntie Sonia on the plane, but she said that they come from the Stork!"

"Stork?" Scourge questions as he hears the word come out of his mouth.

_The fuck?_

"Yeah, auntie Sonia told us that babies come from a white Stork when a boy and a girl wish for it!" Adda blurts out. Amy and the girls all look at Sonia and start to laugh.

"Yeah, but that don't sound right, daddy. Is it?" Razor asks expecting a quick answer.

"Really? A stork? You told our kids that a white bird flew them to us?"

"They were curious after I told them Amy and Rosy were pregnant!" Their sister tells them.

"I can imagine!" Chanel squeals and leans herself on Amy's shoulder.

Amy sighs and pushes her off. "Nelly..."

Sonic shakes his head. "What the hell are you teaching our kids?"

"What? I can't just flat out tell them the real thing!" Sonia defends herself and shrugs. "Think you can do better?"

"Seriously, do I look like a bird? Do our kids look **anything** like a stork?" Scourge asks in an irritated tone. "No offense Storm, Melody." He quickly adds.

Melody only scoffs as she laughs. "Whatever you say.."

Storm nods. "It's cool."

Nodding to them both, Scourge continues. "Don't teach them that stupid shit, sis. I don't want my kid growing up a thinking that a bird will fly to his house carrying a baby in its beak if he and his future girl wish for it!"

All the guys start to chuckle and even the girls. Rosy hits him on his back telling him not to curse anymore before her mom heard him again. Rolling her eyes, Sonia glares at him. "Well, see if you can do any better! I seriously doubt it!"

Picking his son up, Scourge places Razor on his knee. "Watch this!"

"Oh, we're all watching!" Sonia says back.

With all eyes on him, Scourge clears his throat and takes a look at his son.

"You see, son. When a girl and boy love each other very much..."

"Oh boy!" He hears Sonia interrupt him for a split second.

Ignoring her, Scourge continues. "They develop feelings for each other."

"Like the ones you and mommy had?" Razor asks innocently.

His father starts to cough to cover up what he just asked him and tries his best not to answer that in the wrong way.

"W-well.." Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Rosy glaring at him. "Something like that, R-Razor, but ANYWAY..." He moves on.

"One day, they may want to express their feelings in a physical way.."

Rosy turns her head toward him and wonders where Scourge's is going with this. "What are you-"

"Shhh, don't worry, Babe. I got this!" He smirks at her and then turns back to Razor.

The look on her face tells Scourge that she's not so sure that he does, but he hears his son speaking to him again.

"What kinda physical way, dad?" Razor asks another question yet again. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Involves getting each other naked to see each others private areas. You see a man has a penis and a woman has a vagina and together those two things come together and-"

Amy covers Adda's ears from hearing anymore of what Scourge is saying. "Oh, no, no, no."

Rosy slaps him suddenly slaps him. "DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" She yells.

Rubbing the side of his face, Scourge frowns. "Why not? It's not like Sonia did any better..."

"Well, at least I didn't say all that! That just sounds so wrong to tell to a five-year-old..." Sonia laughs while she talks.

Rouge and Blaze laugh after her. "She does have a point.."

"Yeah, that's not a very good explanation at all.. Could you be any more obvious?" Blaze giggles and shakes her head. "Silver can come up with something better than that!"

"Yeah, right." Scourge shakes his head.

"Obviously, Scourge CANNOT be the one to tell the kids where babies come from." Melody walks out in front of everyone.

"Anyone else got a better explanation?

**For a few seconds past without anyone saying a thing, until...**

"Babies come from a baby vending machine!" Silver yells out making everyone stare at him.

"Is he serious..?" Amy asks out loud and starts to laugh along with everyone else.

Knuckles shakes his head and turns to the hedgehog. "Are you joking or being serious?" He asks.

"I sure hope not!" Tails says with a laugh.

"Somehow, I'm sure he's being serious." Cream giggles as she holds onto his arm.

Silver tilts his head in thought. "I don't know..." Saying that makes everyone start laughing again. Across the room, Blaze knows she can't laugh, but she can't really help it.

"Tonight, me and him are going to have a serious talk.."

"Oh, oh! I know! From a cabbage patch!" Silver blurts out next causing everyone to laugh harder.

Storm, standing from the side, smacks his head. "Need to stop smoking all the time. Messing up his brain cells..."

"If he has any left!" Mephiles jokes with him.

Sonic chuckles to himself and walks over to Adda on Amy's lap. "I'll be damned before I let ya'll teach my daughter she came from a Storm, a cabbage plant, and especially a **vending machine**!"

_Making her think she come out like a bag chips and some candy!_

Looking up at her dad standing above her, Adda asks. "Is any of that true daddy?"

"NO! I mean no, Adda." Sonic takes her into his own arms. "Don't listen to those idiots."

Adda giggles as do that girls. "So where do they come from daddy?" She asks sweetly. Razor walks over to them to listen in.

"I wanna know too!"

"When a man and a woman love each other that love then creates a baby." Sonic tells them both. "And that's all you guys really need to know right now. Isn't that right, Scourge?"

Scourge rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah.."

"Oooooh." Adda and Razor say in unison.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Lucrecia startles them. "The rooms are now ready for you three and all your things are inside, so why don't you guys settle down now?"

"Okay, thank-you, ma'am!" Sonia says while walking to her.

"You're welcome, dear." Lucrecia smiles at her warmly.

Both Sonic, Scourge, and Manic roll their eyes at the same time. "You know you still have to explain to dad what you did."

"When that time comes, I will." Sonia simply tells them.

Tails' phones starts to ring again. "Hello... Sonia" He holds the phone toward her.

Smiling, Sonic turns back to her. "And that time is now."

Groaning, Sonia gets the phone from Tails and answers it.

"Hello?... Yeah, dad..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

**It's time for bed for Adda and Razor, but not before bath time. In Rosy's bathroom, she prepares the bath for him. Luckily, she's already taken a bath, so she would just have to help Razor in. She fills the tub halfway and starts to pour in fresh smelling soap. Letting bubbles form, Rosy then gets up to go check on Razor in her room...**

Walking in, Razor is sitting on the bed with his arms folded. "Razor, why haven't you undressed yet like I told you?"

"I don't wanna take a bath!" He quickly tells her.

_No wonder Scourge left when it was almost time to give him a bath!_

Rosy shakes her head. "But you have too, so you'll be clean!" She walks over to him and bends down in front of the bed.

"Want some help taking off your clothes?"

The little boy shakes his head. "Do you want some help with **yours**?"

Oh, _you DEFINITELY take after Scourge.._

Rosy shortly laughs. "Ha, funny. Come on." She pulls Razor down from the bed and lifts up his arms to pull of his blue shirt, next comes his pants, and then his batman underwear.

"Awh, you like batman?" Rosy asks teasingly.

Razor nods, but then moves back from her. "Noo, I can do it myself. I'm five!" He removes his child undies himself and tosses them on the floor with his other clothes.

"Very good. Ready to get in the tub now?"

"No!" Razor makes a run for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucrecia blocks the child's way as he runs into her and falls back onto the floor.

Razor looks down and back up at her. "N-no where!"

"Good. Now, why don't you go take your bath now, sweetie?" Lucrecia smiles and holds out her hand for him to take. She pulls the child to his feet and walks him back to Rosy.

"You'll have to learn how to make a child behave, Rosy dear." Her mother tells her after handing him off.

Laughing slightly, Rosy nods. "I know mom..." She picks Razor up and walks him to the bathroom.

"Scourge should be helping her in the first place! So where is he?" Lucrecia wonders out loud as she leaves to go and find him.

**[In Amy's room.]**

**The bathtub is already filled with warm water and filled with fresh bubbly body wash. Standing up, Amy looks behind her and sees Adda waiting there already undressed...**

"Ready?"

Adda nods happily. "YES!" She giggles. "But.. can you get in with me?"

"Huh?"

"M-mommy Mina, always takes a bath with me, because I feel uncomfortable getting in by myself.." Adda tells her in a shy voice.

"Mmm.." Amy thinks about it. "Sure!"

"YAY!" ADDA jumps up into the air and then into Amy's arms reaching for her. "Thank-you, mommy!"

_Mommy?_

Amy looks at her curiously for saying that. "Mommy?"

Adda nods sheepishly and then explains herself. "Yeah, since you are having my half-brother or half-sister, I call you that now.. Is that alright?"

_It feels so weird having her call me that, but... it makes me smile also..._

"Yeah, it's okay, Adda!" Amy hugs her. "Let's get you all cleaned up now!" She places Adda in the tub and then stands back to strip off her own clothing and pins up her hair. After doing so, she hops in the water behind Adda as she splashes the water around.

"Yay, pretty bubbles!" Adda scoops them up with her hand and smashes them between her fingers.

Amy smiles and grabs a small wash rag and helps Adda clean herself. "Here we go..." She washes her arms, legs, between her toes and fingers, and other places needed to clean. Adda giggles feeling the rag run over her wet skin.

"T-that tickles!" She laughs as she fidgets in the water.

"I know, but be still a little longer, Adda!" Amy laughs with her as she starts to shampoo her hair.

Adda frowns as she combs through her hair. Amy picks up a wash rag and squeezes the water out over the girl's head to run the soap out of her head. Adda quickly covers her eyes and shakes her head dry getting the water onto Amy.

"You're getting it on me!"

"You were already wet to begin with, so what's the difference?" Adda asks plainly making Amy laugh.

"Hey, I wanna help you too!" Adda stands up in the water, turns around to face Amy, and jumps on her.

"Ahh! Adda, wait!" Amy screams as the little girl takes the rag from her and starts to wash her too. "S-stop it!"

Adda accidently kicks her foot against Amy's stomach. "Adda, be careful!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She calms down and takes a good look at Amy's stomach. "The babies are in there?" Her small hand reaches to rub it.

"Y-yeah.." Amy smiles as she feels Adda's hand run over her growing baby bump. "Soon, you'll be able to feel it kicking."

"REALLY? COOL!" Adda squeals and continues to curiously rub Amy's bump.

**As the two play, Sonic stands at the open bathroom door watching them...**

"Mmm.. they look like they're having fun..."

_Too bad I can't have fun either!_

Sonic sighs as he leans himself against the door frame. "Having fun?" He asks the two out loud.

Amy blushes seeing him standing there and Adda smiles and waves. "Yeah, daddy! You wanna join us?"

"I wish.." Sonic says to himself making Amy blush even harder.

"Awh, why can't you daddy?"

"Because." Sonic walks over to the tub and gets on his knees in front of it. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why?" Adda asks again.

He laughs. "Well, because me and Amy would need to have some alone time..."

Amy blushes. "What are you saying to her?"

"I don't know." Sonic laughs and leans forward to kiss her lips. Feeling her kiss back, his hand reaches for the side of her face.

"RAZOR, GET BACK HERE!" Rosy voice screams from out in the hallway. The noise causes the two to break their kiss.

"What was that?" Amy asks curiously.

"He's acting up again, dad." Adda laughs knowing what's going on.

"I know... I better go help her since Scourge is probably nowhere to be seen..."

Amy looks at them questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Sonic sighs. "Let's just say it's a tough time getting Razor to take a bath..."

**From her room, Melody walks out when she hears noise...**

"What's going on out... here?"

"FREEEDOOOOOMMMMM!" Razor yells as nakedly he runs down the hall with soap and water flying off of him.

"Get back here!" Rosy yells as she runs after him.

Razor shakes his head furiously. "NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR! GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME DEATH!"

"Razor, don't make this difficult." Sonic walks out into the hall to see him acting up.

"Don't make take a bath then!" Razor yells back at him and then continues to run away. "FREEEEEE-WILLLLLLLLLLL!"

Melody watches as Razor continues to run down the hall and into another room as Rosy chases him down.

**Also walking out of their rooms to see is Amy and Adda, both wearing white towels around themselves...**

"Where did he go?" She questions, but then hears noise of Razor yelling again coming from a room down the hallway.

"Ah, Razor! Get out and put some clothes on!" They hear Sonia yell at him along with Rosy.

"NEVER!" The little guys screams at the top of his lungs.

Adda giggles. "He's gonna get in so much trouble!"

Melody laughs and walks over to the two. "I see you guys have your hands full with the kids. I'll be back."

Amy stops and turns to her friend. "Where are you going?" She asks as she breathes heavily.

"For a walk. Don't worry, I'll be back!" Melody smiles before heading downstairs. On the way, she passes by Lucrecia and Scourge on their way up.

"Good luck with them!"

"Oh, I wont need it." Lucrecia smiles confidently.

**[Outside.]**

**Melody has put on her slippers, a thing jacket, and is now walking out the front door to get some air...**

"Those kids are something else!" She giggles at the thought as she walks past the gates of the house and down a long path leading to the beach. Within a few minutes, she finds herself staring at the quiet dark ocean before her. In the sand, she sees a couple of footprints leading into a nearby bush, but shrugs it off.

"It's so good to get away from all the noise once in a while." Melody smiles before kicking off her slippers and socks to walk on the cool beach sand. She walks to the coastline and stops at the water's edge. She sits down on the sand and stares off into the water. Nearby to her, she picks up an empty seashell and throws it into the water before her. It causes the water to splash. In a second or two, the water soon grows still making her sigh.

_I love coming here once in a while to relax..._

She brings her legs up to her chest and rests her head on top of them. "Mmm..."

"Are you just going to stand over there, or are you gonna come and sit by me?" She seemingly asks no one in particular. However, in a few minutes, a figure makes his way over and sits down beside Melody in the sand.

"How long did you know I was there?" Storm asks with a chuckle.

Melody shrugs and turns to him. "Since I got here. Your footprints in the sand gave you away!" She laughs.

Storm nods with a smile. "Yeah, I guessed that.. So why are you out here so late?"

"To relax I guess. The kids are making a big fuss in the house right now, but I'm sure Mrs. Lucrecia will have them settled down by the time I got back." She explains to him.

"Of course, Sonic's and Scourge's kids always been like that." Storm tells her. "Hopefully, some motherly guidance can help them."

"I know..." Melody picks up another seashell and tosses it into the ocean. "What about you?"

"Oh, me? Just thinking I guess. About nothing really." Storm tells her and watches her toss another seashell into the water before them.

"Oh, I see." Is all she says as she sighs yet again.

Storm looks off to side in thought of what to say next. "So... Ummm... are you relaxed yet?"

"Not really." Melody says plainly making him worry a little.

"Anything I can do to help?" Storm asks out of kindness.

Melody scoffs at first, but then an idea pops into her head. "Maybe..." She moves her legs down and turns her whole body toward him. "There is **one** thing that helps me relax..."

The flirtatious look on her face and the tone of her voice sends a message to Storm's brain. "U-umm..."

Melody laughs and leans close to. "Do you know what that_ something_ is?"

"Maybe..." Storm says giving her the same look.

Storm slowly leans in to kiss her making her gasp and move back from him a hurry.

_Oh no, I messed up!_

"That was not what I was talking about!" She says in a shocked voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you meant-" He stutters a bit from her sudden reaction.

Smirking, Melody leans back in to him. "Just teasing, sweetums!" She kisses him this time as he smiles at her little joke.

"Mmm..."

**[Over at Cream's house.]**

**Tails paces back and forth in Cream's bedroom as she sits on the bed and nervously watches him...**

"Tails, would you stop walking back and forth like that? You're making me nervous too!" She begs him.

He stops walking and shakes his head. "I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know.. Maybe because your dad is coming home in a few minutes.."

Cream shrugs. "So?"

"Have you forgotten already? We agreed to tell your father tonight, remember? Since everyone else knows, it wouldn't make sense not to tell him now." Tails reminds her.

Earlier that day, after leaving Amy's and Rosy's house, the two decided they would tell Cream's father of the news.

"Oh yeah.." Cream laughs nervously. "I guess I'm so nervous about telling him that I forgot.." She admits.

Sighing, Tails sits down beside her on the bed and pulls her to him. "Don't worry, we're telling him together, alright?"

She nods and snuggles her head into his chest. "Yeah, I know."

Smiling, he lifts up her head to kiss her cheek. "Good."

_I have to remain strong for her, even though her father is-_

**From downstairs, they hear the front door unlocking, opening, and closing. They also hear, Mrs. Vanilla's voice greeting someone...**

"Welcome home, Vector!"

"Hey, Hun. We are those two? I heard they have something important to tell me." Her father's voice booms through the house and all the way upstairs.

"Why yes it is... Charmy? Is that you?" Vanilla asks excitedly.

"Yes, mama! It's meeeeee!" A childish boy voice calls out to her.

Tails looks at Cream with a questioning. "Who is-"

Cream glances at him. "Remember at dinner a few nights ago? My mom mentioned my adopted brother didn't she? He was away at school for a while, but is coming back for a vacation a

"Oh yeah.." He scratches the back of his head. "Kinda sprang that one up on me.."

Laughing, she shakes her head. "Whatever you say."

_Here we go!_

Tails takes Cream's hand and stands himself and her up. "Ready?"

Cream nods and smiles. "Yeah!" Her right hand strokes the top of her stomach in a loving manner.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Together, Tails and Cream go downstairs at the sound of her mother calling for them. They find her father, Vanilla, and Cream's younger brother waiting in the living room for them. Walking in, they take a seat across from her parents...**

"Charmy!" Cream squeals as the little boy flies over to her. She sees yellow and black bee with bright orange eyes, like the girls', floating next to her mother. He has on orange vest with yellow and black markings, black shorts, white gloves, and orange, white, and black shoes.

"CREAM!" Charmy says her name back while giving her a warm hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, lil' bro!"

Charmy notices Tails behind her. "Who's he, sis?"

"Oh, this is Tails. He's my um.. boyfriend." Cream blushes while telling him.

The little bee smiles gladly. "Really?" He flies toward Tails into a hug. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too.

"So Cream? Tails? What is so important that you have to tell me?" Vector asks them both. A tall, muscular green crocodile with deep orange-red eyes. He's wearing a casual black business suit with red tie and matching shoes as he gestures the three to take a seat.

Cream looks at Tails and he nods for her to speak up. "W-well, it has something to do with me and Tails.."

Vector chuckles and looks up at Vanilla. "Obviously, just go ahead and tell me, will you?"

"Okay." Cream clears her throat as a blush starts to form on her. "Dad, I-I'm pregnant."

The smile on Vector's face disappears. "You're what?"

"What? Really, sis?" Charmy buzzes excitedly. "Yay, I get a baby brother or sister!"

"I'm pregnant dad, and Tails' is the father of the baby..." Cream nods and says once again and adds the thing about Tails.

Tails holds his breath. "I'm so dead..." He whispers to himself.

Vector as a look of shock on his face as he finally notices the baby bump on his daughter. "Did you know about this?" He asks his wife next to him.

Vanilla nods. "Yes, they already told me, and were just waiting for the right time to tell you. Of course, I was a little angry because she's not yet married, but I accepted it.."

"Oh.." Vector nods three times and places his hand on his chin. "Well, this is very... interesting... Just peachy!"

_He's mad with me..._

"Dad..." Cream looks down in disappointment. "I-I'm sorr-"

"You don't have to say that, now come here and give your old dad a hug."

Cream looks up and makes her way over to her dad as he holds his arms out. "No matter what, you'll always be my little girl even if you're having a _little girl or boy_."

"Oh daddy!" Cream hugs around her father's neck as he continues to hug her. Vanilla smiles warmly and gets into the family hug also. Charmy, of course flies himself over to his family and hugs them from behind. Vector lifts himself from his seat and stretches.

"Tails, I would like to have a private word with you."

_Oh no..._

Looking confused, Tails stutters. "U-umm.. Regarding what exactly?"

"Oh, it's just going to be a man to man chat my office. That okay with you, son?

_Hell no!_

"Yes, sir." Tails says as he stands up to follow him.

_I'm in some deep shit now..._

"Good." Vector pats Tails on the back and pushes him forward. "We'll be back shortly.."

_OH, GOD.. SAVE ME!_

"Yeah, be back in a few minutes, Cream." Tails says trying not to sound a bit nervous.

_I hope, but if not... that means I'll be unconscious and on the floor, or worse... dead..._

**As they leave, Vanilla, Cream, and Charmy watch after them...**

"You wanna go listen in?" Charmy suggests when he hears his father's office door closes.

"Yeah!" Cream grabs his hand as they race toward the door.

**[At Zero's house.]**

Zero places two bags of popcorn into the microwave and hits starts. "Got that done..." She hums as she turns to get the other things ready.

Becky and Chanel are spending the night at her house to hang out a little bit. The other girls would have come too, but it seems like they were all busy all of a sudden tonight. Also, the hangout was originally supposed to be at the Amy's and Rosy's house, but since the kids are there, that was out of the plan. So just Becky and Chanel made it tonight. Her parents were out for the rest of the night till morning. Shadow stepped out a while ago before Becky and Chanel got their, but didn't say where he was going or when he would be back. Becky said Mephiles did the same, so they figured the brothers were doing something together.

In the fridge, Zero pulls out sodas, and from the cabinets, big bags of Doritos and Hot Cheetos.

"Got the food yet?" Chanel's voice behind her startles Zero making her jump in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" Zero sighs as the bell rings on the microwave.

Chanel laughs as she walks with her to the microwave. "I was trying too!"

Rolling her eyes, Zero gets the popcorn out and tosses one bag into Chanel's hands.

The heat from the bag burns Chanel's hands a bit and causes her to scream and throw the bag onto the floor. "Don't do that! That burns!"

"Now you know how I felt!" Zero only laughs and picks up the hot bag with a oven mitt and sets it on the counter.

Chanel sighs and walks over to the sink to splash cold water onto her hands. "And how is burning my hands anything _like_ scaring you from behind?" she asks.

"Well,-" Zero starts to say, but stops when Becky runs into the kitchen at a fast pace.

"You girls done bickering?" Becky asks while giggling and spies the bag of Doritos sitting on the counter next to them. "I call dibs out those chips!" She quickly grabs them out of Chanel's reach.

Chanel shakes her head. "No fair! You know how much I love those!"

"You're too slow, better run as fast as you run away from Manic!" Becky teases making Chanel blush.

"Why not try some hot Cheetos?" Zero asks her while playfully shoving them in her face.

"I don't want to burn my tongue like you burned my hands..." Chanel says sarcastically while grabbing a soda.

"Whatever girl.." Zero gets the remaining snacks, turns off the lights in the kitchen, and follows the girls to her room upstairs.

**Upstairs in Zero's room..**

Zero slams her door close with her foot as she balances the snacks her right arm. Becky drops down on the bed and rips open the bag of chips.

"They smell so goooooood, Chanel."

"Shut-up." Chanel rolls her eyes and sits opposite of her. "I'm still feeling hot!"

"From the bag of popcorn?" Zero asks with an innocent smile while walking to the her bedroom window to open it wide.

"Haha..." A sarcastic laugh escapes her mouth.

"I wonder how Amy and Rosy are doing with the kids..?" Becky wonders out loud as she turns on the flat screen across from the bed.

Zero shrugs. "Those kids are cute, but they are soooooooo bad. It's funny!"

"Lucrecia is there with them, so they should be okay." Chanel adds to the conversation.

"Yeah, if anyone can straighten out misbehaving children, it's Lucrecia!" The girls all laugh and settle down after a few minutes.

"Well, I'm still hot even with that window open, soooooooooooo..." Chanel jumps up to her feet. "Let's change now. It'll really cool me off I'm sure."

"Sure." Zero agrees.

"Okay!" Becky says with a smile.

Just as Zero begins to take off her shirt, a noise from outside the window catches her attention. "Did you guys hear that?"

Chanel, in the middle of pulling off her shorts, stops to listen. "No, I don't hear anything.."

"Me either." Becky says with a hand on her hip.

Zero takes a look out the window, but sees nothing. "Mmm.. Maybe just an imagination, I guess."

"Yeah, your imagination is pretty wild." Chanel tells her before going back to taking off her clothes.

**Outside the girls' window...**

"This is really a bad idea.." Mephiles says once again as he, Shadow, and Manic peek in through the window on the girls.

"What gave you that idea?" Shadow asks sarcastically and with a hint of irritation.

"Quiet down, you two! They're talking about us!" Manic shushes them as he balances himself on the trees limb along with the rest of them.

As he said, the two brothers shut their mouths to hear to the girls talking. It was, of course, Manic's idea for them to spy on the girls like this.

In the Zero's room, Zero sits down on her bed wearing only her blue bra and panties.

"So Chanel, I been meaning to ask you this, but you do you feel about Manic?"

Chanel peels off her shirt and stares at Zero strangely. "Why?"

"You know... just wondering..."

"Just being nosy." Becky says on the sly catching Zero's attention.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about Mephiles too." Zero says in a teasing blush.

Chanel and Becky, both blushing and in only their undies, walk up to her with hands on their hips.

"WE COULD BE ASKING THE SAME ABOUT SHADOW!"

Zero laughs and blushes nervously. "W-well, you girls got that right!" Her friends all laugh with her and fall on top of her on the bed.

"No! Get off! You guys are heavy!" She pushes the girls off and onto the floor.

Picking herself up from the floor, Chanel giggles. "Can one of you help me with my bra? I can't reach!" She stands in front of the open window and holds up her hair in the back as Becky walks up behind her.

"I will!"

"Thanks, Beck!"

Zero shakes her head as she watches Becky help with Chanel's bra. "So are you going to answer my question, Nel?"

"Why?"

"You two seem... Interesting when you guys are together, so I'm just wondering.."

Chanel sighs and looks down as she feels her bra come a loose.

"There!" Becky stands back as Chanel tosses her bra to the side. The cool air from outside hits her skin giving her a cool feeling. She smiles positively as the whole room finally cools down.

"Well?" Zero gets up from the bed and walks over to her.

"Well, what?"

"Do you like him, girl? Or do you hate him?" Becky answers for Zero.

Chanel groans. "I don't_ hate_ him.. It's just the things he does gets on my nerves, BUT there are some times that... I like.. you know.. like him."

"AWH!" Zero and Becky both hug her.

"Okay, okay! No hugging because I admitted that!" Chanel blushes again. "So what about you guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Mhm!"

"Well, that was some fast responses!" Chanel giggles with them, but a noise from outside alerts them.

"Alright, who's out there?"

"Cookooooo! Cookooooo!"

"You idiot! That's not what an owl sounds like!" A male voice whispers harshly.

"Yeah, what the fuck is that supposed to be?" A similar voice asks.

"An owl!"

"An owl don't sound like that shit you making!"

"Then what?"

"Whooooooooooooo! Whoooooooooo! Like that?"

Zero grabs a flash light from her dresser and shines it outside to see exactly who or what they were dealing with.

"Is that Shadow... Mephiles... and MANIC!" Zero realizes and sees the three perched perfectly on the tree next to her room window.

Becky gasps seeing the three staring back at them. "Oh no, they're turning into Manic!"

"AAGGGHHHHHHH, NOT AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" Chanel, covering her chest, rushes up to the window and slams it and the curtains closed.

"PERVERTS!"

In the dark, Shadow and Mephiles both give Manic angered expressions.

"You and your bright idea.." Shadow groans as he prepares to jump down from the tree.

"Hey, come on! At least you got the see the girls in their-"

"Don't say it! The more you talk, the more ideas you put into our heads, the more we're going to be labeled like you." Mephiles smirks and does the same as his brother.

Manic shakes his head in disagreement. "Seriously? What's so bad about that? You guys heard them! They actually like us!"

"I HATE YOU!" Chanel screams hearing them still out the window and on the tree.

**[In a Villa Close By.]  
><strong>

Knuckles stands by his window as he lets out a breath of smoke. "That sounds like Chanel.. and I'm guessing it has something to do with Manic no doubt." He chuckles and puts out his smoke before returning into the villa.

It's dark in the villa, only Silver and Blaze are talking in their bedroom, and Rouge is watching T.V. in living room in the dark.

"Mmm.." He heads for the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. Chugging it, he hears Silver's and Blaze's voices from upstairs growing louder by the second.

**In Silver's and Blaze's room...**

"Silver, you need to start acting serious. I'm being for real about this and you're just ignoring it!" Blaze says as she brushes her hair while standing in the mirror.

Silver sighs as he sits himself on the edge of the bed and kicks off his shoes. "I am."

"No, you're not." Blaze shakes her head as she places her hairbrush on the dresser. "It's just.. I want you to act more serious than you normally do... you know?"

He looks over at Blaze leaning her back against the dresser, looking down at the floor with her arms folded.

"I just want you stop

"I just be kidding around! Come on, you know that." Silver tells her. "Come over here."

Walking to him, Blaze keeps her arms folded. "But you do that too much. Can you just please start acting like you have some sense?"

Silver rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm done talking about that..."

"Well, I'm not."

"Well, that's too bad." Without a word, Silver has her pinned down on the bed below him. With all her might, she tries to push him off, but fails to move him an inch.

"Silver..." Blaze turns her head to the side as his amber eyes stare back into her own.

"Shhh..."

**Downstairs, Knuckles finishes his beer and throws it away before walking into the living room and yawning at the same time...**

"What you watching?"

"..."

"Rouge? Rouge, are you... awake?"

Knuckles looks down at the coach to see Rouge sleeping on her side facing the T.V.

_Already knocked out, huh?_

He chuckles and bends over to lift her body from her laying position.

_Not as heavy as I thought..._

**Up in her room...**

Knuckles kicks open the door while still carrying Rouge in his arms. His free hand reaches for the lights to turn them on. Her room is fairly cleaned up and neat as he walks toward her bed to lay her down.

"There we go..."

Rouge moans a little in her sleep as her body adjusts to the bed.

Knuckles smiles as he slides his arm from underneath her, but all of a sudden, in her sleep, Rouge grabs his arm and holds onto it tight.

"Ummm.." He tries his best to get his arm free, but it's no use. Sighing, Knuckles has no choice, but to stay with her and probably sleep in the bed too. So he pushes her over on the bed as she still holds onto his arm tight.

_Not very comfortable, but it's enough.  
><em>

He lays his head down and closes his eyes.

_Not my ideal way of 'getting her into bed', but beggars can't be choosers..._

**[Back at the girls' home.]**

Lucrecia manages to using her motherly instincts, some requiring a whooping and hard talking, to calm Razor down and get him dried up and in his pajamas.

She leads him to his prepared room with Rosy and Scourge following behind.

"This is your room, Razor." Lucrecia flips on the lights to reveal the boy's room. It's wallpaper is that of blue, green, and orange. His whole room is decorated in a boyish fashion to his liking including a double bed, toy action figures, and much more.

"WOW!" Razor races into the room. "Is this all mine?"

"Mhm..." Lucrecia nods and turns to Rosy and Scourge. "He should be fine sleeping in here."

"Alone?" Razor questions as he drops a toy figure and runs by his dad side. "But I don't wanna sleep alone!" He whines.

"Why ever not?" Rosy's mother bends down to ask him.

Razor frowns. "I'm not used to this house yet, so I'm scared to be by myself.."

"Scared of the boogeyman?" Scourge plays with him.

"No! I know he's not real! You were just trying to scare me when you told me that, daddy!" Razor yells and points at him.

"Tattle-tale..." Scourge mutters to himself.

"Awh." Rosy laughs teasingly as Razor stares up at her.

Lucrecia thinks for a second. "I guess it would be okay for you all to sleep in the same bed due to Razor's-"

"Score!"

That didn't come from Razor. It came from Scourge as everyone stares at him strangely.

"Ummm.. Sorry?"

**In Amy's room...**

Adda is fast asleep in Amy's arms on the bed. The little girl is already dressed in her little night gown and holding a stuffed animal close to her as she snores softly.

At the door, Sonic stands by to watch as Amy had rocked the little one to sleep. She herself becomes quite sleepy in the process of doing so as her eyes start to slowly close.

"Mmm.."

_Guess Adda will be sleeping with her tonight... I know I can't because of her mother's rule-  
><em>

"You can go ahead and sleep with them." Sonic hears Lucrecia standing next to him. "I'll allow it this time." She smiles to him.

Sonic nods before walking in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, son."

"Night."

He walks into the room and turns off the light. His movements do not stir Amy not Adda from their sleep as he climbs into the bed and holds them both close to him. Looking down at both of the girls sleeping soundly, Sonic gives both of them a kiss on the cheek before falling asleep himself.

** From the door, Lucrecia watches closely before shutting the door as quietly as she possibly could...**

_More mouths to feed! Haha... mmm... this is all so interesting.. _

_I wonder what could possible occur next...?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

**Lucrecia, Amy, Rosy, Sonia, and the other girls are out buying clothes and toys for Adda and Razor leaving Sonic and the guys to look after them. Right now, Adda and Razor are exploring the house while the guys are hanging out in the living room and watching T.V...**

"OOOoooh!" Adda finds herself in the large kitchen as three chefs walk their way past her and careful of not running into her. Making her way farther into the kitchen, one of the maids opens the large fridge.

Her eyes grow wide instantly as she sees the loads of food inside. "WOW! I wonder what else they got in here!" She giggles as she follows the maid toward the pantry.

The maid opens the tall doors and walks inside the dark room.

"Huh?" Adda questions as a light flickers on inside to make the room viewable.

"WHOOOAAA!"

A ton of sweets, candies, sugars, and other types of junk food is inside the panty before her. Adda's mouth waters from the sight of all the sweets in one place.

"This is like CANDYLAND..." Adda whispers as she finds herself walking inside behind the maid. On a tall shelf, she spies a chocolate candy bar.

"Mmm.." Seeing the maid about to walk out, Adda stops her. "Hey, Miss? Can I have that chocolate bar up there?"

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Lucrecia strictly said-"

"PLEEAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Adda makes a sweet puppy dog face and whines.

The maid falls for her act and gives her the chocolate bar. "This is the one and only you can get."

"Okay, thank-you!" Adda smiles and skips happily out of the pantry. The maid smiles and walks her way out and back into the kitchen.

Within a few seconds, Adda finishes the chocolate bar and starts to crave more. "That maid wont let me get another oneeeeee!" She pouts in complaint.

All of a sudden, a completely different maid walks by her and into the pantry leaving the door open for anyone, like Adda to walk in.

"What luck!"

**In the living room, Scourge and the guys all sit and watch some T.V. and do some other things to keep themselves busy until the girls got back. Scourge on the other hand has had to chase after ****Razor to keep him from wrecking the house or anything. Right now, it's been at least ten minutes since his son was last heard...**

"Where did Razor go?" Scourge questions as he notices it's a little too quiet in the house. He gets up from his seat and goes to look.

"Have you seen, Razor?" He asks Sonic when he sees him talking on the phone. He's talking with Mina about Adda and some other things.

"Ummm... No."

"Shit."

In the front, Scourge's eyes land on the front door wide open.

"Dammit, boy!"

**Outside...**

Razor runs out the door and down the long path leading away from the house.

"I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- OOOMMPH!" He runs into someone walking toward the house and falls down on his bottom.

"OW!" Looking up angrily, he sees a orange and brown hedgehog above him.

"Who the fudge are you?"

The older man chuckles. "Darren. Sorry about that little man." He holds out his hand for him to take. At first, Razor is hesitant, but he eventually takes it.

"You alright."

Razor nods. "Mhm."

"What's your name?"

"Razor."

"Oh." Darren nods. "So what are you doing here?"

Razor steps back. "Here with my dad, uncle, and their friends until the girls get back..." His voice sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Dad?" Darren smiles weirdly. "So who's this daddy of yours? Is is Sonic?"

"RAZOR!" Scourge calls his son's name from behind. The little boy turns around and runs for his dad.

"No, whoever the fuck you are. It's me."

**[In the house.]**

Sonic is still on the phone when he happens to walk by the window to see that same hedgehog from before outside with Scourge and Razor.

"What the hell...?"

"Sonic?" Mina calls his name from the other end of the phone.

He shakes his head. "I-I'm sorry. I'll have to call you back." After saying goodbye, he slides his cell in his pocket and makes his way out the door.

Scourge is angrily staring back at Darren who has a smug look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asks walking up behind him.

Darren smiles. "Visiting. What does it look like?"

"Oh, you got a smart mouth for some guy that's stalking Amy." Sonic keeps himself calm enough not to throw a punch toward him.

"What? You don't know who I am?" Darren laughs. "Wow, she kept it a secret from you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Darren smirks. "I'm Amy's ex-boyfriend! You know? Her ex fian-"

"Darren!" Amy screams his name. The guys turn to see the girls returning home and with them, servants carrying the shopping bags and other goods.

She and her friends all glare at Darren when he only smiles to them.

"What is he doing here?" Chanel asks while staring at him in disgust.

Amy shakes her head. "I don't know. But he's leaving. NOW." She storms over to him.

"Why are you here?"

"Visiting you, of course." Darren chuckles as he shoves his hands into his pocket. His eyes land on the bump on her stomach.

_No way... Mmm.._

She scoffs. "Funny. Now leave."

"Why?" He asks moving his eyes back to her face.

"You know why?"

Sonic smiles and steps beside Amy and puts an arm around her. "Yeah, and I really don't think you want **me** to know why."

"Oh, so you know who I am now?" Darren asks with hints of cockiness.

"Yeah, now leave like she said before I **make** you."

"Really? Because I'm not-" Darren is sounding full of pure irritation as he balls his fists.

"Oh, Darren. I didn't expect to see you here." Lucrecia butts in to stop anything from happening.

"Neither did I." Amy and Sonic both say at the same time.

"Heyyy! Somethings up with Adda!" Charmy flies outside to tell them all.

"Crap!" Both Amy and Sonic run into the house to see what's wrong. Darren, in anger, watches them run off leaving him behind.

_Damn... In due time... I will have what's mine... Baby or not!  
><em>

**[In the house.]**

In the kitchen, Amy and Sonic find Adda laughing on the kitchen floor. Her face, hands, and shirt are covered in chocolate and other sweets.

"Uuuuhhh, I feel siiiiiiiiiiiiiiickkk." Adda moans as she starts to cough.

"Too many sweets maybe?" Sonic laughs, but sees the look on Amy's face. "I-I mean are you okay, Adda?"

"Nooooooooooo." Adda drags out her voice as she rolls over on her side.

A maid, carrying a wash cloth, walks in and gets beside her. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am and sir. She tried us into giving her more sweets than she should have!" She explains what happened.

"Great.." Amy pulls Adda into her arms. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"My tummy hurts..."

"Well, that's what she gets for disobeying." Lucrecia says as she walks by carrying a few bags with her.

Both of them laugh, and then turn their attention back to Adda.

"Don't worry, Adda. I'll take care of you. But no more sweets!" Amy warns her as she slow rocks her in her arms and carries her upstairs to rest in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>End! I feel like I'm forgetting something... Mmm.. Maybe or maybe not!<br>**

**Longest chapter yet! Just like in my other story, lol. Sorry for mistakes BTW.  
><strong>

**Read and Review/Make suggestions like always!  
><strong>

**Until next time...**

**Bye, xD  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 15

**Wow, haven't update since last month? *Sighs* I know you've all been waiting for this chapter then!**

**I hope I wont disappoint with my new and, hopefully, improving writing style. I really worked hard on this chapter to make you laugh, cry, and feel all the other emotions combined! Haha, xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Sonic ****Crew: BangBros Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Up in Adda's room...<strong>

"Uuuuughhhhhhhh..." Adda moans painfully as she rolls over on her side in the bed. Amy sighs as she takes the warm, wet rag in her hand and runs it gently over the small girl's forehead. Sonic stands next to the bed looking over Amy as she continues to care for his sickened daughter.

"How is she?" Sonic sits on the edge of the bed next to them.

"Mmm..." Amy takes the rag from her forehead and sets it down before running her hand over Adda's face. "She's a little warm, but that's all. I'm sure she'll be fine after a long, nice nap."

Nodding in an understanding manner, he reaches over Adda to tenderly kiss her cheek and rub the top of her head. "Just sleep now, my little girl..."

Adda murmurs quietly as Amy and Sonic keep close to her. "B-b-but... i-it... huuurrrtttssss..." She begins to whimper as her small, weakened hands clamp around her aching stomach.

"I-I can't!" At first, the small girl starts to sniffle, but then, she starts to cry with fresh, wet tears trickling down her flushed cheeks.

Seeing her like this, Sonic almost takes Adda into his arms to hold her tight and to quiet her crying, but Amy stops him and makes him back off for a second.

"But-" He stops mid-sentence when she places a finger over his lips. "Okay." He sighs and scoots back a little to watch to see what she would be going.

Amy smiles genuinely and shakes her head. "All she need is to stop crying, so she can sleep."

"Yeah, but don't you think we should.. you know pick her up and something.." Sonic slightly suggests to her without sounding a bit pushy.

She just stares at him with an offended expression. "Are you talking back to me?"

"What? No, I was just saying that-"

_Okay, where did her caring, happy personality go?_

"Saying that I don't know what I'm doing? Is that what you're trying to say?" Her voice grows a little louder as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Amy, are you feeling okay? You seem kind of-"

She interrupts him yet again by shushing him. "I seem kind of what? Stupid that I seem to not know what I'm talking about or doing?"

"You're putting words in my mouth!" Sonic looks at her like she's out of her mind, but an idea about what's suddenly happening with her creeps into his mind.

_Of course.. Mood swings are starting..._

Letting a small smile show through his tan muzzle, he sighs. "Look, Amy... You're clearly starting to experience what all pregnant women go through and that is called-"

"The next word you say will be your last.." Amy grits out through her teeth as she balls her fists.

"U-umm..." He stutters with a blank expression unsure of why she's acting this upset and angry with him.

_I can tell I'll have to deal with this for a while..._

Just as he's about to respond to her last statement, there is someone watching them from a few feet away who makes their presences known. "Don't argue with her, my boy. I'm her mother, so I know that she knows what she's doing..." Lucrecia says in a warm voice standing at the bedroom door.

Sonic laughs shortly and backs off before he says the wrong thing. Amy, clearly not angrily looking anymore, smiles to her mother and then turns back to Adda still crying quietly on the bed.

"Shhh... Shhh. Be quiet, Adda... It's time for you to sleep..."

"B-but my tummy still hurts!" Adda sniffles and wipes her nose from anything blocking her nasal cavities. Amy smiles once again and gently picks Adda up from the bed and lays her across her lap. Using one hand, she begins to rock the little one back and forth. With her other hand, Amy lovingly strokes Adda's face.

The little one still cries a bit, but not as much as before. She looks up at Amy with wondering eyes that reveal her sleepiness.

"That's it... Just go to sleep." The smoothness of Amy's gentle voice calms Adda to stop crying as her small arms hug onto her for support.

Sonic watches carefully as Amy cautiously rocks his little girl to sleep. At the door, Lucrecia smiles at the sight and walks away for a minute to tend to something in another room. After seeing the mother leave, he turns his eyes back to Amy and Adda.

_She's like a natural with her... Mmm... I guess that's a good thing.. A really good thing..._

Amy holds onto Adda a little bit tighter and sees that she wont be falling asleep that easily, so she figures up another method to get her to sleep.

_Close your eyes my sleepy child_

_ Don't let a teardrop fall_

_ There is no need to cry child_

_ There is no need at all_

_Dry your eyes and sleep now_

_ Let your sweet dreams flow_

_ And when you rise know that I'll be near_

_ Because I love you so_

"Huh?" He's shocked to hear her sing like this, since it's the first time for him ever hearing her sing at all. Adda is surprised just like her father as she looks up into Amy's green eyes looking back at her own.

"Miss A-Amy..?"

"What is is?" Amy stops her singing for a minute to hear Adda calling her name.

Adda's flushed face reddens even deeper. "Ummm... you have a pretty voice..!" She's able to say before she starts to cough.

Amy smiles and pats on the little one's back. "Thank-you. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes!" Adda says in a high voice before quieting herself to hear Amy continue the sweet lullaby melody.

"Yeah, me too." Sonic's unexpected answer startles Amy too and gets a blush out of her. Nodding in compliance, Amy picks up where she left off.

_ Don't be sad my baby girl_

_ Don't be bad or blue_

_ Please don't be sad my baby girl_

_ Your daddy is here with you_

_ Dry your eyes don't weep now_

_ Don't let a teardrop fall_

_ Close your eyes and sleep now_

_ God protect us all_

A pleased grin appears on Sonic's face as his ears listen with much intent. Her voice sounds so angelic just like her mothers' as she sings.

Adda forms a small smile across her lips and then starts to yawn.

Stopping briefly, Amy notices the small girls' eye starting to shut close. "Getting sleepy?"

"N-no..." Adda says in a obviously sleepy voice making Amy giggle at her, and Sonic smile again too.

"Sure you're not."

_ And God is the greatest thing_

_ That only the fools do not know_

_ To love God is the greatest thing_

_ But I'm a fool and I love you so_

_ God knows that I love you_

_ Sleep tight my sweet child_

_ Don't let a teardrop flow_

_ Goodnight my sleep child_

By now, Lucrecia, Rosy, Scourge, and little Razor are standing at the bedroom door listening into Amy's singing.

"Is Adda sick or something?" Razor tugs on his father's arm.

"Yeah, ate too many sweets again." Scourge nods to his son.

"Again?" Razor asks to make sure.

Scourge laughs shortly. "Yeah, again, son."

"Awh, I remember that song!" Rosy recalls hearing it when she and Amy were just little girls.

Lucrecia nods hearing her. "Yes, I sung that to you both when you girls fell ill one summer." The memory slowly comes back to her.

"She'll be a good, loving mother when those babies are born..." Their mother whispers softly to herself and turns to Rosy next to her. "You both will."

Rosy blushes shyly and looks toward her sister again. "Y-Yeah.." A hand wraps around her waist, and she looks back to see that it's only Scourge.

_ There is no need for sorrow_

_ So dry your eyes and sleep now_

_ Let your sweet dreams flow_

_ And when you rise know that I'll be near_

_ Because I love you so_

_ God knows that I love you_

_ Sleep tight my sweet child_

_ Goodnight my sweet child _

Within the following few minutes, Adda snores softly as she's snuggled into Amy's chest. Amy can't but to smile at the sight of Adda nestling against her chest. The feeling of having her there gives Amy a strange feeling unlike she's ever felt before.

_Is this what it's like to... have a child so close to you and nurturing them... It feels so nice..._

Sonic's hand touches her shoulder causing her to jump slightly. "She asleep now?"

"Y-Yeah." Amy quickly nods to him and seeks his help to lay Adda back in bed. Working together, Amy and Sonic carefully lay Adda back into the warm bed and place the blankets over her small frame. She slowly gets up from the bed following Sonic who leans over to whisper goodnight into Adda's ear.

The little girl unconsciously smiles in her sleep as she hugs closely to a small teddy bear given to her by Amy.

**Now turning toward the door, the couple faces nearly everyone staring back at them...**

"Ummm...?"

"That was very sweet, Amy. You have a pretty voice." Her mother nicely compliments her as she shuts the bedroom door as quietly as she could.

"O-oh! Uuummm...T-thanks, mom!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember that song too." Rosy nods and sighs out of boredom.

Amy bites her bottom lip in thought. "Well, Adda being sick and crying reminded me of it.."

Their mother smiles at her daughters. "Awh, that's really adorable.. Hopefully, you and Rosy both will remember it when your raising your own children.."

"Mom..." Both twins, now embarrassed by their mother's comment, blush nervously.

Lucrecia laughs lightly and then clears her throat. "Well, enough about that.. I think it's about time you and your sister and buy more clothes for yourselves."

Amy and Rosy give one another a questioning glance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I meant. How else am I supposed to say it?" Their mother answers them back. "Come on, now. You girls and I both know that you'll soon be gaining more weight with the babies on the way for each of you."

The two sisters gaze at their mother with faces of confusions showing to her. "Whaaaat? No way!"

"Babies?" Sonic says to himself silently. "Aren't they just having one each..?"

"Huh?" Scourge hears his brother talking to himself.

Sonic only shakes his head. "It's nothing."

_Maybe she just means Amy's baby AND Rosy's baby... Yeah, that must be it.  
><em>

"You sure?" The bright green hedgehog asks again with a smirk. "Already getting nervous about the new kids?" He makes sure to whisper quietly so the girls wouldn't hear.

"It has nothing to do with that. It's just-"

"Wouldn't you boys agree?" Lucrecia asks them all of sudden.

Sonic and Scourge try to look away to avoid the question since they weren't paying that good of attention, but it proves futile. "With what?"

"You and uncle weren't paying attention again, daddy?" Razor asks innocently as he tugs on Scourge's pants leg.

"Razor..." Scourge mumbles his son's name in discontent.

Looking up at him, Razor only smiles mischievously and looks back to the girls and their mother.

"I was saying," Lucrecia starts to repeat herself with a hint of irritation. "That the girls have already started their weight gain, haven't they?"

The two boys both stand their unsure of what to say. "Ummm..." Their eyes land on both of the girls and start to travel down their bodies. Surely enough, the girls have gain some weight, but it's subtle. Noticeably wider hips, slightly thicker thighs that contributes to their rounder and firmer butts, ample breasts, and finally, their growing stomach starting to stick out. The sight of them catches Sonic and Scourge in a gaze.

The girls' pregnancy weight gain has been very gentle on their bodies. Not making them all fat and whatnot, but instead transforming their bodies into a thicker (not fatter), shapely young women that all men would kill for.

However, the mere fact of agreeing with their mother about them already gaining weight would have certainly have catastrophic results. Amy, Rosy, and Lucrecia all wait for an answer from them as their hands rest on their hips.

"Well?"

"I'm sure if I should answer that..." Scourge says with a slightly laugh which dies down quickly after receiving a glare from Rosy.

"Yeah, umm... me either." His brother agrees with him willingly. He feels Amy's eyes burning into him at this point. "It would be.. unwise."

Lucrecia shakes her head with a smile and steps forward to them. "Now, boys, you don't have to be scared or anything. Just say what's on your mind." She urges them to continue.

Scourge's eyes look elsewhere for a moment before he sighs and faces them. Before he can get a word out, Sonic pulls him back.

"Listen, bro. Be careful about what you say to them."

"I know that!"

"Do you really?" Sonic questions his identical counterpart. "Because their mood swings are setting in, and it wont be pretty."

Scourge sneers and chuckles at him."Yeah, yeah. I already know that from how Fiona was acting when she was pregnant with Razor, so I think I can handle this one, bro."

"All girls aren't the same, Scourge. Especially, Amy and Rosy." Sonic reasons with him logically.

His brother rolls his cyan eyes and turns back to the girls. "Look, I'll just be truthful with you three _beautiful_ young women." He uses his charm to loosen the tension in the air before clearing his throat.

_Please don't say anything stupid... Please don't say anything stupid... Please don't say anything stupid...  
><em>

Sonic repeats the sentence to himself praying that his brother wouldn't say the wrong thing to them.

"I- I mean, Sonic and I both agree with your mother. You girls have gained some weight."

"What? No, I didn't-" Scourge slaps a hand over Sonic's mouth to stop him.

"What. Did. You say?" Amy and Rosy cross their arms over their chests.

Sonic smacks his forehead. "Moron..."

"All we're saying is that you've gained some weight. Not a lot." Scourge shrugs with Sonic and Razor standing a few feet away from him.

Rosy laughs sarcastically. "Well, how much do you** think** we've gained?"

"Scourge, don't say it." Sonic whispers harshly to him to stop talking.

Ignoring the blue hedgehog, Scourge begins to think of some numbers in his head. "Well, from the looks of it... 10? Maybe 12 pounds?"

Almost instantly, both twin girls get shocked looks on their faces which soon turns to pure anger. "TEN OR TWELVE POUNDS!"

Scourge and Sonic uncover their ears once the girls are done yelling. "That isn't a lot! You're just overreacting."

"THE HELL? YES IT IS!" Rosy shouts directly at Scourge who slightly jumps back from her.

Her sister shouts at the two next. "YOU'RE CALLING US FAT!"

"Wait, it wasn't me! It was ALL him!" Sonic defends himself from any yelling that he didn't cause in the first place, but his efforts don't help at all.

"Oh, you be quiet! He said you felt the same way he did!" Amy stops him.

"But that doesn't mean-"

Amy shakes her head as she grits her teeth. "DIDN'T I SAY SHUT-UP?"

Sonic's eyes raise at how emotionally angry the girls were acting with him and his brother. Seeing as talking back to them wont do any good, he keeps his mouth shut and so does his brother.

Lucrecia, listening and watching all this time, steps between them. "Calm down, girls. It's okay."

"But mom-"

"Shhh. I asked them a question, and they answered truthfully, so there's no need to yell at them for it." She takes the girls by the hand to calm each of them down.

**Seeing the opportunity, the brothers step back and into their own conversation...**

"I told your ass!" Sonic gripes to him.

Scourge sighs in annoyance. "Yeah, I know..." He groans which is followed by a hard sigh. "But it was the truth, and you know it!"

"I know, but that didn't mean you had to say it to them like that!" Sonic complains and shakes his head. "Now, we're both dead men walking..."

His brother chuckles quietly as if amused by the whole ordeal.

"What the hell are you laughing for?"

"Cause it's funny. See? They really are gaining weight, but it's working out great for us, right?" Scourge renders to him.

Sonic tilts his head in thought about his suggestion."Now that I think about it... yeah, it is.."

"Of course I'm right, I mean Rosy's chest makes an awesome pillow at night, so nice, soft, and fluffy..." Scourge puts in thoughts into words.

Hearing him say this, Sonic only shakes his head and doesn't add to his . However, after getting a nudge from his brother, he decides to humor him. "And.. Amy's wide hips, thick thighs, and fat as-"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT OVER THERE?" The twin girls suddenly scream at the two boys.

**Unfortunately, Razor is listening into them the whole time...  
><strong>

"Dad, how big did you say Rosy's _balloons_ are getting?"

"HE SAID WHAT?" Rosy growls lowly with her eyes locked dead on the green hedgehog.

Scourge ears perk up by the sound of that. "What? I never said that-"

Razor snickers and moves on to his next victim. "And Uncle Sonic, what was that you said about Amy's already getting even bigger?"

"SONIC, SAID WHAT NOW?" Amy screams even louder than her sister

Both of the girls break away from their mother and storm over to face them."IS THERE SOMETHING YOU TWO WOULD LIKE TO SAY TO US!"

XXXX

"What's all the yelling up here?" Melody, following Storm, Cream, and Tails, rush up the stairs to see Amy and Rosy staring furiously at Sonic and Scourge. Lucrecia is standing off to the side with a humor look on her face, and Razor is on the floor laughing his lungs out.

"Wow, you can actually feel the awkward." Melody giggles as she feels around in front of her.

"Uuuhhh? Are Amy and Rosy okay?" Cream tries to stop laughing and breaks the awkward tension in the air.

Sonic clears his throat. "Just some... umm.. misunderstandings... that's all." He shrugs lightly.

Scourge nods agreeingly as Rosy starts to crack her knuckles toward him. "Yeah, thanks to a certain little boy of mine!"

Tails, standing next to Cream, shakes his head with a smile. "Who else?"

"Is that all?" Melody asks with a smirk as she folds her arms. "Why don't we ask the girls ourselves?"

"Amy? Rosy?" Cream calls out to the two girls. "Are you girls alright?"

"No..." The girls say at the same time and in harsh tones.

Sonic and Scourge both look into the girls' angry faces and are promptly surprised by the quick facial expression change. "No way."

All of a sudden, the two twin girls turn around crying their eyes out. "THEY CALLED US FAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Tears stream down their faces as Melody and Cream rush to comfort them.

Sonic shakes his head. "No, wait! No we did-"

"Oh, so you did?" Melody doesn't give him time to finish. "Awh, don't pay those IDIOTS no mind, Hun." The yellow canary bird soothes the twins as she pats them on the back.

"Yeah, they don't know what they're talking about!" Cream glares at Sonic and Scourge as she and Melody get the girls away from them. It's best for them to cool off now.

Scourge scratches the back of his head and starts to chuckle. "What just happened?"

Tails laughs also as the girls walk back downstairs with the twins. "Mood swings?"

"See, I told you!" Sonic almost yells at his brother the same thing he told him earlier. "And Razor only made it worse.

Upon hearing his name called, Razor jumps up from the floor and runs for the downstairs. "I'll be going now!"

"Oh, you better be." Scourge tells him in a less than pleased tone. Razor quickens his footsteps down the stairs and almost trips as a result. Laughing at the little boy, Tails walks on over to them and shakes his head once again.

"You guys, alright?"

"Yeah, we'll survive." Sonic nods.

Scourge sighs. "I hope."

"Yeah, they seem to be.. doing well." Tails laughs again.

"Yeah, laugh it up, two-tails!" Scourge smirks knowingly. "Cause soon, Cream will be acting the same way..."

Tails stops his laughter and rolls his eyes. "Sure, I would be more worried about Amy and Rosy than about me and Cream."

"Is that so?" Sonic asks in a stunned tone.

"I was just showing you what you'll be facing here on out during the pregnancy, because I acted the same way when I was pregnant with them. And as you can see it wont be easy to deal with..." Lucrecia startles them. "And Cream will be no different." Seems they've forgotten that she's still there.

"So what do you think?"

"I'm frightened." Scourge laugh shortly. "I really am."

"I can't lie, so am I." Sonic doesn't even bother with trying to lie about it.

Lucrecia smiles while placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't be. Just try and understand what they're going through.. with the twins and all."

"Twins? What do you mean by that?" Sonic asks hearing her say it again.

"The girls are having twins. Each." The mother says startling Sonic and his brother included.

"WHAT?"

The mother is taken aback. "They haven't mentioned it to you before? Mmm.. well, I suppose you can ask about it later on, because right now is not a good time."

"Right about that..." Sonic mutters lowly.

_*Sighs* I just gotta keep my cool and everything will be fine...  
><em>

"Well, you three better head off." Lucrecia directs them to the stairs. "I think the girls are waiting for you."

"Head off where?" Tails asks curiously.

**"SONIC, SCOURGE, TAILS! YOU GUYS BETTER COME ON OR WE'RE LEAVING YOU THREE BEHIND!" Cream yells all the way from downstairs...**

"Oh yeah, Amy and Rosy have to go shopping for more clothes." Sonic remembers aloud. "Great..."

"Was that-" Tails' eyes grow wide by the angriness in her voice.

Scourge smiles hard and pats the fox on his back. "Yeah, that was Cream, my friend."

Tails groans silently as he and Scourge head on downstairs. Sonic stands in the same spot for a moment thinking.

_Twins? Really twins? No wonder her stomach is growing so fast, if it was just one baby, she would be a lot smaller than she is now..._

"Don't worry, Sonic. If you really and truly love her, care for her, and support her, then you should be just fine." He looks to see Lucrecia smiles reassuringly at him.

"Yeah, I do, and I know." Sonic nods and goes to take a peak inside Adda's room to see if the noise they made woke her up. Sure enough, Adda is still sleeping soundly in the bed.

Lucrecia walks over to him. "I'll watch over Adda also, so don't worry."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I know you do. Now, you better be off or Amy will come and get you, and we both know that wont be fun.."

**[Downstairs - By The Front Door.]**

Sonic finds Amy, Rosy, Razor, Melody, Cream, Scourge, Tails, and Storm waiting for him by the door. He sees the irritated looks on the girls faces, and the annoyed look on the guys', minus Storm who is looking mighty confused.

"Took you long enough.." Amy rolls her eyes with her arms crossed as he walks over to stand next to her.

Sighing, he places an arm around her shoulder. "I know. Sorry, I took so long."

"Mhm, you better be." She says shrugging his arm off of her. "Let's go."

She leaves him behind as she, Rosy, Razor, Melody, and Cream head on out the door to the car waiting for them.

Sonic grumbles and throws his head back. "What I'd do now?"

"Nothing, I even apologized when we came down here and that somehow didn't do any good!" Scourge confesses.

"Yeah, and now, for no reason, Cream is mad at me." Tails adds in the same exaggerated tone.

Sonic laughs. "Haha, that's what you get! Welcome to the club."

"What's up with them and the attitude?" Storm asks with a chuckle.

"MOOD SWINGS!" The three guys walk out the door before the girls would yell at them about that.

Storm only shakes his head and follows them out closing the door behind him. "Well, this day should be interesting enough!"

**[In Front of Tropicana Mall.]**

Everyone is helped out of the family limo and are dropped off in front of the mall.

"We'll be parked close by, princess. And we'll be waiting for when you come out." The limo driver tells them. "Do you need any assistance?"

Amy shakes her head. "No thank-you."

The driver nods with a smile and drives off to go find a nearby parking space.

Turning back to her friends, she walks up to them. "Where to first?"

"We wont know until we go in, sweetums!" Melody laughs and takes the girls' by their hands. "Lets hurry up!"

"Yay! Into the mall we go!" Razor pumps his fists into the air getting the girls to laugh.

Sonic, Scourge, Tails, and Storm all walk slowly behind them trying not to bring too much attention to themselves.

"You guys better hurry up!"

In an instance, the guys hurry up to catch up with the girls who were already in the mall and holding the door open for them.

**[Inside Motherhood Maternity Store.]  
><strong>

"What about this one?" Scourge holds up a shirt a little bigger than what Rosy usually wears.

Rosy takes one look at it. "I'M NOT THAT BIG!" She grabs it and tosses it back where he got it from. "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A SUMO WRESTLER?"

"Umm.. No." Scourge shakes his head and decides to step back.

Rolling her eyes, she goes back to looking through the ton of maternity clothes hanging up on the racks.

Sonic chuckles to himself and finds a Sleeveless Convertible Straps Maternity Tank Top withgrey and light blue strips. "You like something like this, Ames?"

He taps the pink hedgehog on the shoulder to get her to turn around. "Huh?" She takes it from his possession to examine it thoroughly.

"Mmm..."

"Well?" He asks shifting himself from side to side.

"It's cute!" Amy smiles charmingly.

Sonic lets out a breath of relief. "Thank goodne-"

"BUT THESE STRIPES WILL MAKE ME LOOK EVEN FATTER!" She bursts out emotionally catching him off guard.

"What? No it wont." He catches the shirt in his arms.

"Yes, it wiiiiiiiiiiiillll!" Amy whines as she throws the shirt back at him. She covers her eyes as she starts to cry out.

"Amy..." In the store, other shoppers, mainly pregnant women with their husbands or boyfriends, turn to stare at Amy crying and Sonic just standing there. "People are staring..."

"GOOD, NOW THEY CAN ALL SEE HOW FAT YOU'VE MADE ME!" Amy cries out again and even louder.

Women in the store start to whisper around them and point their way. Sonic groans once more before going to comfort her, but Melody steps in between them.

"Nu uh! I'll take over for now. You go and sit like the rest of them!" She points over to a waiting area with a bench where Storm, Tails, Scourge, and Razor are currently sitting at.

"That's exactly why I didn't bother try to help Cream pick out some clothes.." Tails says as Sonic takes a seat next to them.

Sonic scoffs while shaking his head. "Why are we even here if we're just sitting here watching?"

"I wouldn't ask that so loud." Storm says pointing over to the girls looking back at them.

"Damn.." Sonic curses lowly as he smiles and waves nervously back to the girls who only shakes their heads before turning back to their shopping.

Scourge turns to Razor sitting on the floor. "See what you've done?"

"I didn't do anything." His son yells back at him.

"Yeah, you did. Now, look what trouble you got me and your uncle into!" Scourge says back to him.

"Whatever. It's still you guys' own fault!" Razor laughs and stands to his feet. "Can I get some candy?"

"What? No. No way. So you might as well sit your little butt down."

"Yes way. Just give me some money that I know you got in your pocket, so I can go get some candy." Razor holds out his hand.

Scourge laughs shortly. "Ha, that's funny. How about I give you the whooping that you obviously want?"

"How about I call the police on you for child abuse! But that can all just go away, if you just give me the money, daddy." Razor smiles innocently and continues to hold out his hand to him.

Scourge blinks once. "Who the **fuck** do you think you're talking to? Sit your little ass down, cause you ain't getting no candy! Period! The End!"

Sonic, Tails, and Storm have a 'What did you just say?' face as do other people around them.

"You big green meanie!" Razor stomps his foot right onto his father's foot, and turns to run away. "He's cursing! DADDY'S CURSING AT MEEEEEEE, AND I'M JUST A LITTLE KIDDDDDDDDD!"

"O-OW! HEY!"

**While Scourge chases after Razor in the store, Sonic leans back and sighs deeply...**

_Ha! Nothing ever seems to get boring out here._

"Scourge certainly has something on his hands." Storm comments as he watches Razor run into between a woman's legs.

Tails chuckles. "You got that right."

Sonic nods agreeingly, but doesn't say anything.

_I can tell the life ahead of us for all of us will_ _be filled with stuff like this everyday. I just hope we're all ready for it._

"Huh?" His head turns to look out of the store window to see a group of girls peering inside. Among the girls is someone familiar.

"Nicole?"

**Outside the store...**

Nicole, along with a few of her close friends, continue to look into the store at the girls shopping.

"This is priceless!" A yellow cat squeals loudly. "The islands' own two princesses already prego including their rabbit friend+, and they're not even married yet!"

"Yeah, I guess Darren was telling the truth when he told you that Amy, Rosy, and Cream are pregnant." A brown and white fox giggles.

Nicole sips on her tropical smoothie and nods mischievously. "Yeah, guess he was..."

_So that means that pretty boy, Sonic, is the father.. Damn, that's a big blow. But, ha! Like that would stop a girl like me..._

"Nicole?" The yellow cat calls the girl's name again when she doesn't respond.

"What is it?"

"We were just asking what do you want to now that you know it's true." The cat answers her.

The green goose nods. "Yeah, we all know that you like that guy she's with!"

Nicole giggles lightly. "You'll see.. For now, lets just keep an eye on them." Her eyes land on Sonic and the guys sitting on a bench inside the store. She licks her lips when their eyes connect.

**Back in the store...**

Sonic quickly looks away from Nicole's piercing eyes and back to see the girls done shopping, and Scourge holding Razor by the hand.

"Oh, you girls done?"

"Yeah, we're going somewhere else now." Amy tells him as she hands the shopping bags over to him. "You don't expect us to carry them do you?"

The girls giggle as they walk on out of the store.

"No, why would I?" Sonic groans as he and the rest of the guys follow after the girls. Outside the store, Nicole and her friends are long gone, but not too far away. They watch from a distance and keep out of sight as the group walks into yet another maternity store. In thirty minutes or less, the group walks out of the store carrying even more bags than before.

Amy stretches her arms and feels her stomach growling. "Ugh, I'm hungry now!"

"Me too!" Rosy touches her hungry tummy also.

"Me three." Creams hears her stomach grumbling lowly.

Melody laughs. "Well, lets head for the food court for a quick snack."

"That would be awesome!" Razor manages to get away from his father and races to where the girls are standing.

"Yeah!" The three girls all say at once while following behind Melody and Razor leading the way.

Sonic, Scourge, Tails, and Storm walk the slowest due to all the bags they had in the arms. In a few minutes, they find the girls and Razor already seated in a booth inside of a restaurant named Five Palms. There are a quite a few other customers waiting in line and being seated when the guys walk in and set the bags down beside the table before taking a seat.

"We already ordered." Amy tells them.

"Oh, okay. What about-" Sonic nods understandingly.

Rosy interrupts him. "We ordered for you guys, hope that's okay."

Scourge laughs while taking the seat next to her. "Y-yeah.. that's just.. peachy!"

Storms chuckles to himself as he sits next to Melody who wears the same laugh as he.

"Hope you guys are as hungry as the girls are, because they ordered a lot."

Cream gasps hearing this. "So what? None of us have eaten today."

Tails keeps his mouth shut knowing that earlier that morning, Cream had a big breakfast than she normally has.

"Yeah. You ordered a lot too, you know?" Rosy says back to her slyly.

Melody rolls her eyes and looks elsewhere. "Whatever you say."

While the girls are still talking, Sonic looks around the place and happens to look toward the door to see a few more people walking in. "Oh no.."

Nicole and her friends walk inside and straight over to the counter to order. On a few occasions, Nicole sneaks a few glances at Sonic looking back at her. Once done ordering, Nicole and friends find a table across from them.

_What is she doing here?_

Melody clears her throat getting his attention. "Don't pay that _thing_ no mind, and it wont pay you any, Sweetums." She winks at him knowingly.

Smiling, Sonic nods. "Yeah, I wont."

Amy rests her arms on a table for a second, but then gets up. "I gotta pee."

"Me too." Rosy repeats after her sister.

"Me three." Cream groans as she, too, stands up.

Amy, Rosy, and Cream excuse their selves from the table and head for the bathroom. From the table across the restaurant, a friend or two informs Nicole that the three girls have gone to the bathroom, so she gets up.

"I'll be back." She says to her friends and then makes her way for the bathroom.

Seeing this, Melody blows hard and stands up from the table. "I'll be back." She leaves without another word as the guys stare after her.

**On the way to the bathroom...**

Melody stops Nicole just as she pushes open the bathroom door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Wow, someone had a bowl of bitchlflakes this morning!" Nicole laughs as she looks at the yellow bird up and down. "I was only going to the bathroom until you showed up!"

"Hell yeah I showed up!" Melody says laughing in her face. "Cause you're not about to say or do anything to them while I'm around!"

"Haha, very funny. I don't know what you're talking about." Nicole rolls her eyes and turns back toward the bathroom.

Melody places an arm in her way. "Don't try me, girl."

"Try you? I'm not even trying to talk to you, but you insist in getting in my way!" Nicole says trying to not raise her voice.

"Damn right I'm in your way. Didn't you hear what I just said, or do you have a hearing problem?"

Nicole crosses her arms. "Look, I'm not trying to start anything. I just wanted to say hi. That's all."

"Say hi? Yeah right. Come up with a better lie than that, and I just MIGHT believe you." Melody laughs in an irritated tone.

"Don't have to get so mean, Melody. It's not my fault that the islands' princesses got knocked up like the little sluts they are." Nicole giggles at her own comment.

"Bitch, if you don't shut your pretty little mouth.. oh wait, sorry, your nasty little dick sucking lips, or I'll fuck your shit up, stupid whore." Melody tells Nicole in a nice enough tone to shock her.

"What the fuck did you just say to ME?" Nicole and Melody become face to face with one another as each of them balls their fists.

**Back in the front of the restaurant...**

Sonic gets a call on his cell from his brother, Manic.

"Yeah, we're waiting for our food now."

"And the girls?" His brother asks about them.

"Ummm.. they went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, but they haven't come back yet, but I'm sure-"

"UGH, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Nicole comes running from the bathroom hallway and over to her table of friends.

"What happened?" The brown fox asks her friend.

Nicole blows hard as she looks back at Melody walking out. "Nothing, let's go!"

"But our food is almost-"

"NOW!"

In a hurry, the group of girls leave the restaurant with everyone staring after them.

"... in a few minutes. Manic, Imma have to call you back later." Sonic finishes himself as Melody comes back to the table with a smug look on her face.

"What did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Back at the house.]<strong>

Manic hangs up his cell phone with a laugh before heading out the front door of the mansion. Everyone else has since been left the house and went on their own way.

_Now, who can I bother today?_

He takes out his cell again to dial Knuckles' number.

The phone rings, "Hey, Knux! What you up too?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with Rouge back at the house out on the patio sunbathing and other shit." Knuckles tells him as the sound of bubbles

"Really? Doing what if I may know?" Manic grins to himself.

XXXX

"Like I said..." Knuckles chuckles and looks over at the seat next to him to see Rouge, wearing black sunglasses and bathing suit, laying back on the easy chair. "Just hanging out..."

"Sure you two are!" Manic laughs out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Rouge pulls down her shades to stare at him.

"Manic."

"What?" Manic asks hearing his name said.

Knuckles shakes his head. "Not you, idiot. Rouge was asking me something."

"Oh."

"So where are Sonic and the others?" The red enchinda asks as he gets up from his seat to walk back into the villa to grab two cold beers.

"Gone shopping at the mall." Manic tells him.

Knuckles walks back outside and hands one of the drinks to Rouge who grabs it. "And left you at the house?"

"Thanks." She smiles as she pops the cap off and takes a sip.

"No problem." Knuckles smirks at her before taking his seat back.

"Nah! I didn't wanna go.. they had enough drama going on when they left! And Sonia left to go somewhere I forgot. What about the others?"

Knuckles nod understandingly and takes a swig of his beer. "Silver and Blaze went to the beach with Zero, Becky, Mephiles, and Shadow. I don't know about Chanel..."

Manic secretly smiles to himself. "So that means Chanel is free for the picking..." He whispers, but then clears his throat. "Oh, iight."

"Hey, what happened to that brown and orange hedgehog fella that was outside the girls' house earlier?"

"Dunno, walked off I guess."

Knuckles sets the bottle down on a small table next to him. "He seemed to know Amy really well..."

"That's what I was thinking too.." Manic says also.

"Darren is Amy's ex-boyfriend and ex-fiance." Rouge says all of sudden as she listens in on the guys' conversation.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Knuckles questions as Rouge nods to confirm.

"Ex-fiance?" Manic says on the phone. "No wonder."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Seems like our stay here wont be so peaceful after all!"

"Hey, Knuckie? Can you help me rub this tanning oil on my back?" Rouge asks as she holds up the tanning oil in one hand and unties her bikini top with the other.

Knuckles nods softly as he stares at her. Slowly holding the phone up to his ear, "Manic, I gotta go."

XXXX

"Hello? Knuckles? Shit..." Manic chuckles slightly and hangs up the call.

_Now, where can I find Chanel?_

He thinks to himself. Taking a look around, he finds himself standing at the entrance of a park. "Never been here before." There's a sign hanging up near a tall exotic looking tree that's in full bloom with pink and yellow flowers.

**The Turks and Caicos Island Park**

**"All islanders + visitors are welcome to explore!"**

**~Enjoy~**

Smiling, Manic decides he has nothing nothing better to do and walks on in. There are many tall growing trees in full bloom everywhere to be seen. Also, bushes, flowers, and exotic critters scurrying here and about. No one else seems to be in the park today, but him, so it's a little quiet except with the occasional sound of birds chirping now and again.

"This place ain't have bad." Manic stops and looks around some more. A meadow of flowers catch his eye. "Mmm?" Walking over, there are many pink, yellow, light blue, and other colored flowers that he didn't even think was possible. Each flower has its own distinct characteristic differencing itself from other flowers surrounding it.

_This is amazing..._

He stops once again and leans down as a strange flower catches his eye. "What's this?" The flower bright in color, almost looking like a Rose, but not quite. It's fluffy petals and beautiful design attracts much attention to it than the rest of the flowers around it. In fact, it seems to be the only flower like that.

"Ugh, I can't believe YOU of all people found it!" A female voice startles him.

Turning around on his heel, Manic is surprised to see Chanel standing there in a white and purple laced summer dress and white flip flops with her arms crossed.

"Chanel?"

_So this is where she was..._

Rolling her eyes, she gets down beside him. "It's called a Middlemist Camellia. It's a fascinating rare plant, the rarest in the world, that was presumed extinct for almost 50 years, but has, for some unknown reason, started growing here on the island..."

"A Middlemist what?"

"Middlemist Camellia, dummy!" Chanel raises her voice at him as he stares at her.

Manic grins. "You know a lot about flowers, huh?"

"Well, duh! The island is full of them, so I have to know." She rolls her eyes before standing up.

"Mmm..." He smiles as he takes a look back at the beautiful flower. "So you say it's rare?"

Chanel folds her arms. "Yeah, that's what I said, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Manic's hand goes to grab and pull the flower from its roots.

"Hey!" Chanel yells seeing him do this. "What do you think you're-"

"You want this flower, right?" He smirks. "You have to catch me to get it!"

She shakes her head and clenches her fists. "Oh, no. Don't even think I'm going to run after you-"

Manic takes off running with the rare plant in his hand. Chanel, feeling anger and irritation well up inside of her, dashes off after him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

She follows the elusive green hedgehog as he ducks below branches, avoids bunches and benches, and jumps over fences around the park. Luckily, she's ale to avoid of all the obstacles and keep a steady pace behind him.

"MANIC!"

He smiles hearing her call his name and dodges himself behind an exotic Mongolia tree. Chanel ceases her running to stop and bend over to catch her breath.

_That asshole! He's always doing something to get on my nerves!_

Looking up, she sees that he hasn't run off. Guessing that he's probably still behind the tree, she quietly and sneakingly tiptoes behind it. Jumping out in surprise, she sees he's not even there.

_Where the hell did he go?_

Chanel sighs as she looks around for anyplace that he could have gone off to.

"Looking for me?" A voice comes from above.

Up in the tree, Manic is perched on a high branch. Staring up at him, Chanel scowls. "Oh, yeah. Up in a tree again like you were last time?"

Smiling, he jumps down and lands right in front of her with the flower, undamaged, in his left hand.

"Still remember that, huh?"

"How could I forget you three outside the bedroom window while me and the other girls were changing!"

"Yeah..." Manic nods knowingly. "Sorry about that.. ummm.. you know, I was listening in on you guys when you were talking about your feelings for me and I just wanted to say that I-

"I can't stand you! You are so annoying, and you get on my last nerves, so why in the world would I be interested in you!" Chanel yells breathlessly in his face.

Taken aback by her outburst, Manic stumbles back and almost drops the flower as a result.

_Is that how she really feels? Shoulda guessed that by how she always acts around me..._

"Oh.."

"Yeah, oh!" The purple and white cat turns her back to him. "Just leave me alone from now on, okay?"

He sighs sadly. "Alright, I'm sorry you feel that way... I only did all that stuff to get to know you, and I know it might not have been the best way, but still.. Here."

"What is... it?" As she turns back around, he's holding out the flower for her to take. "Manic?"

He shakes his head. "Go ahead and take it. Seems like you wanted it a lot... It's a really beautiful flower.. almost as beautiful like you."

Chanel blushes as she takes the flower from his hand as he turns to walk away. Looking down at the flower in her hand, she begins to feel guilty for saying that to him.

_He's ACTUALLY leaving? For real..._

"Hey, wait up! I'm sor-"

Manic slowly turns around to see Chanel trip over a large rock in her way. Just as fast as she falls, he's able to catch her, but ends up falling on his back with him on top.

Opening his eyes, his eyes meet her bright pink ones staring back at her. She doesn't say a thing, but a huge blush appears across her face as she bashfully looks back at him. In his left hand, the Middlemist flower lays in his open hand with Chanel's hand there also.

"U-uummm..." He stutters a bit as he's unsure of the cause of her current behavior. "Chanel?"

She shakes her head and looks back to him. "I'm sorry for s-saying all that.. I didn't.. mean it." She says lowly making him smile a little.

"Ummm.. it's alright, Chanel. You were right to feel that way." He says at first, but then goes to speak again. However, he's stop. Slowly, but surely, she brings her face closer to his until they touch. Their lips caress one another as the two of them softly kiss. Chanel's body slowly heats up feeling him, so close as his one free arm, wraps itself around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Stopping the kiss, Chanel looks away from his gaze as her breathing increases from her pounding heart.

"Chanel, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? Are you-" Manic smiles with a face of gladness as he goes to pick her and himself up from the ground, but Chanel forces him back down with the flower still in both of their hands.

"No... Don't... Leave me.. alone.."

* * *

><p><strong>[Later that night - Back at the girls' house.]<strong>

"Manic still isn't answering his cell. Where the hell is he?" Scourge hangs up his phone after trying to get a hold of his brother again.

Rosy, sitting on the couch in the living room and wearing a night gown, shakes her head. "Who knows? No one has seen Chanel for a while either..."

"That's strange." Scourge shoves his phone into his pocket and sits next to her. "You don't think..?"

"That him and her are..." She says thinking the same thing he is.

"Together?" They both say at once, but then laughs at the thought. "Nah.."

_But you never know!_

"I've been meaning to ask.. what is Darren to Amy?" Scourge asks as Rosy takes a look at him. Her mood swings for the day seemed to have died down, thankfully for him.

"Well-"

**From the stairs, Sonic walks in on them...**

"Amy's in the shower..."

Rosy smiles at him. "Well, come on, since you're already down here. Might as well here it from me than her..."

Sonic walks into the living and sits across from the two. "Sure.."

"Darren is Amy's ex-fiance. Ex-boyfriend from what she told you, Sonic."

"Fiance?" The blue hedgehog says to himself in thought. "Well, what happened between them? She told me about him cheating on her after she... you-know-what with him."

Rosy looks down to the floor with a solemn expression. "Yeah, but that's not all. He cheated on her constantly right in front of her. He even abused her physically as well as mentally."

"Wait, physically? You mean he hit her?" Sonic starts to become concerned, but it soon turns to rage.

"Yeah, like he would shove her and call her mean names.. like fat whore and worthless..." Rosy confesses to him. "He evened cheated on Amy with her ex-best friend, Nicole."

_NICOLE!_ _Dammit..._

"So she didn't do anything about that? Not even her mom?" Scourge asks seeing the look on his brother's face.

She shakes her head. "She never told anyone. Not even me... I guess she was too scared of him... But I guess one day, she got so fed up with it, she told mom, me, and everyone else everything that happened."

_That's why Chanel acts like she acts around Amy..._

"Everything?" Sonic asks to make sure.

"Well, not everything to my mom and the elders.. Just that it wasn't working out. And that was it.. He moved away just before we left for the United States to go live with his new fiance.."

Sonic scoffs. "But he's back.."

"I don't even know why. Maybe he did the same thing to that girl, and she got tired of it too." Rosy guesses.

"Yeah, maybe..." Sonic closes his eyes and deeply breathes in and out to calm himself.

_When I see him again, I'm going to beat his ass... _

"Rosy, if Amy had a fiance, didn't you have one too?" Scourge asks while thinking about it.

Nodding yes to his question, she looks away. "Yeah..."

"What happened with him?"

"He... uuummm..." She stops speaking to close her eyes. The way she's acting tells Sonic to give them some privacy.

"Well, thanks for telling me all that, Rosy. I see you and my bro still have some talking to do so, I'll just leave you guys to it!" Sonic gets up to go. "Goodnight."

"Night." Rosy and Scourge say at the same time and watch as he leaves.

**Once alone...**

Scourge turns to Rosy and takes her hands in his own. "Tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath. "My fiance was nothing like Darren if that's what you're thinking.. He was kind and sweet guy.. he was perfect... the best guy I ever might.. besides you, course!" She laughs making him laughs also.

"Then what happened to him?" Scourge asks next.

"He died.. one day... protecting me from an attack from another crime family." Her voice breaks as the memories of that day flood into her mind. "A-and..!"

Scourge takes up Rosy into his arms and holds her close. "Shhh... Don't cry.. I'm here for you now. And I'll protect you with my life..."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rosy nods with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I know.."

**[Upstairs - In Amy's bedroom.]**

Amy lays in her bed with the blankets covering her body up to her chin. Hearing the door open, she looks up to see Sonic looking back at her.

"Why are you stuffed up in bed like that?" He smiles while walking over to her. He decides to keep the earlier conversation to himself for now.

She looks away from him and still holds the covers over her. "Cause!"

"Cause what?" He asks as he climbs onto the bed and over her body.

She starts to blush as she tries not to look his way. "Cause I'm fat. You said so yourself!"

"Amy, I never said that you were fat."

"Well, you implied it!" She says back to him with a whine.

Laughing slightly, Sonic rubs his hand down the side of her face. "Look, you're not fat... you're beautiful.."

"No, I'm not.." Amy disagrees without looking at him.

"Yes. You are. Just let me take a look at you." Sonic goes to pull back the covers hiding her body from him.

"NO! STOP IT!" Amy starts to fight him off from doing so.

"Amy, you're not fat. You're not ugly. You're beautiful to me no matter how much weight you gain..."

_I just hope it wont be too much weight.._

She shakes her head, not believing a word he says to her. "Yeah right!"

"Amy, just move back the covers."

"No! Nu uh! No way! No how! Not happening!"

"Then you leave me no choice..." Sonic gets a firm grip on the bedsheets and pulls them back with one tug. Amy has no time to react as the sheets uncover herself to him.

_Why are you hiding.. yourself... from me?_

His eyes grow wide as they land on her tight light blue shorts snugging close to her wider hips and her stretchable light blue tank top with yellow stairs around it as it hugs close, but not too tightly to her enlarged stomach and chest.

Amy blushes brightly as his green eyes only stare at her in awe. "I told you..."

"You know... I should kill you right now..." Sonic smiles to himself as he leans down to whisper right into her ear.

"Huh?"

Sonic's hands grab onto her waist startling her. "I can't believe you kept this body from me for so long..."

"What?" She whispers as she feels his lips brush up against her own.

"I told you.. I'll love you no matter how much weight you gain.. you'll always still be beautiful to me..." Briefly, he pulls back seeing the dazed look on her face and goes back in for a soft kiss. Without fighting him back, Amy kisses him back as she slowly lifts up her arms to hug around his neck. He begins to kiss her more forcefully and with much more passion as their body heat radiates through their skin. Amy's legs wrap themselves around Sonic's waist pulling him closer to her.

Slowly, his hands travel down her smooth, thick thighs and straight to her shorts. His fingers start to tug on them while his hips start to grind against her own making her moan into his mouth. A hand of his pulls up the bottom of her tank top and travels up the shirt to grab onto her left breasts. Amy blushes even harder feeling him caresses her chest making her moans even louder. Smiling through the kiss, his tongue pushes inside her mouth to taste her sweet flavor.

Moving away from her lips for a change of pace, he licks and sucks on her neck. Biting gently and pulling her warm skin. Pulling back for a second to catch his breath, he sees drool dripping down Amy's lips as she stares lustfully back up at him.

_Pregnancy doesn't just bring mood swings... it also brings on a high sexual desire. I know this from first-hand experience._

He moves back to kiss her again with Amy being all too willing.

"Daddy? Are you and Miss Amy trying to make another baby? What about the ones you already made?" Adda's aching voice stuns the two. She rubs her sleepy eyes as she holds her teddy bear in one hand and the house phone in the other.

"Adda?" Sonic picks himself from over Amy to pick his daughter up into his arms. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I- I heard the phone ring in Lucrecia's bedroom!" The little girl holds up the phone to Amy. "It's your daddy."

"Dad?" Amy takes the phone from her and smiles as Sonic rocks Adda in his arms. "Hello?"

"Amy? It's good to hear your voice.. How are you, your sister, and your mom doing?" Joe asks sounding glad to finally hear from his daughter. "The pregnancy going okay?"

"We're fine, dad.. And the babies, we're ummm.. planning to go to the doctor for a check up soon." She says while looking to Sonic and Adda. "Thanks for asking..." Amy sighs as she sits up in bed. "How are things back.. there? Any progress?"

On the other end, Joe lets out a sigh. "I would be lying saying that things are good, but they aren't bad either.. I'll just say we're doing all we can right now.."

"Oh.." Amy makes the sound and looks down as she plays with her hair.

"But don't worry. Everything will be fine soon, I promise you.." Joe says to reassure her.

Nodding, Amy smiles a little. "I know, dad..." She whispers almost silently.

"That's good to know... I'm sorry, but can you hand the phone to Sonic now? I have something to say to him.

"Sure.." Amy hands the phone over to Sonic and takes Adda into her arms. "My dad wants to speak to you."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonic."

"Hey, what's up? How's the deal with the Gambinos working out?"

Joe clears his throat. "I'll tell you what I told Amy... We're doing all that we can right now, but.. as far as I can tell.. it might take a while.. He's not taking the deal like we expected. Seems like he doesn't want a money bribe.. he wants the jewel."

"I see.."

"But until then, we do have a few men working uncover to keep track of the Gambinos moves. Just in case they try anything funny." Joe says next to reassure him.

"Alright."

Joe sighs and starts to talk seriously. "I want you to promise me something, son..."

"What?" Sonic asks curiously.

"That you'll keep my daughter and the unborn children safe.."

_Wow, even her dad's sure she's having twins..._

Sonic nods to himself and answers, "I will."

"Promise me!" Joe tells him sternly.

"I promise!"

Amy and Adda look at him strangely for saying that all of a sudden. "Sonic?"

"D-daddy?"

"...Thank-you, Sonic... I'll call again later when I have more news." Joe's voice sounding full of hints of joy.

Hanging up the phone, Sonic takes a look back at the girls.

"What was that all about?" Amy asks with a smile.

"Just something between me and your dad."

Amy pouts at his answer to her while Adda laughs. Sonic rolls his eyes and leans forward to kiss the girls on their cheeks and pull them both into his lap.

_I'll keep her safe... From the Gambinos, Darren, and anyone else wanting to hurt her... I'll protect her and my kids no matter what!_

**[Back in the United States - Florida.]**

In a remote location inside a fairly large, expensive looking mansion on the east side of town. A large, somewhat muscular, brown bear wearing a dark suit and with a lite cigar sitting in his mouth, sits at his desk as other men walk into his office.

"Mr. Gambino sir?"

"Mmm?" The brown bear takes the cigar out of his mouth and lays it on an ashtray.

Two of his men throw down a half-beaten male onto the floor in front of him.

Raising an eyebrow, the bear chuckles shortly. "And who is this?"

"He's that new recruit we got last week!" The brute steps his foot onto the male's back making him groan out of pain. He coughs up blood onto the rug.

"Sorry about the rug, boss."

Mr. Gambino waves him off. "It's quite alright.. So what you roughed him up for?"

"He's nothing but a spy for that bastard Tony Tursi!" One of the men in the room shouts.

"A spy?" The brown bear gets up from his seat and walks to face the man on the floor. With a bloodied eye, the man looks up struggling to keep his vision straight.

"Well, listen closely to what I'm about to say." Mr. Gambino bends down to his knees and pulls out a sharpened pocket knife to run it dangerously close to the male's neck.

"If you want to live, I suggest you tell me everything you know about the location of Joe Aeillo's daughters.." He says knowing fully that he has no intention of letting the man live.

_But hey, he doesn't know that, does he?_

* * *

><p><strong>[A Few Days Later.]<strong>

Bright and early in the morning, Amy, Rosy, Adda, Sonic, Scourge, Razor, Cream, and Tails head on over to the Kapiolani Medical Center for Women and Children for a doctor's appointment. Cream and Tails had her appointment the day before, and the doctor informed them they'll be having a normal, healthy baby boy.

Because of the girls' royalty, they are immediately taken to a examination room. Their doctor's name is Mr. Yuri, and he greets them at the door.

During their check up, he checks the girls' blood pressure and weight, following a breasts examination, a speculum exam, draws some blood for lab tests, and many other things necessary. He also asks some personal questions about the family including anything about any medical traits that run in the family. Amy knows she has to mention the twin pregnancy thing to him, so she does. The doctor takes note of it and moves on.

The lab and physical exam results prove to be normal for the girls, so they move on to have a sonogram done.

Amy and Rosy lay on medical tables as the doctor applies KY Jelly to their exposed stomachs.

"Don't touch that!" Scourge scolds and slaps the little one as his hand goes to try and take a pair of needles from the doctors' medical cabinet. Razor growls to himself as he rubs his hand.

Adda giggles seeing this and tugs on her dad's arm. "What are they doing now, daddy?"

"They're taking a look see at your new brother or sister!"

"Haha, don't you mean brothers or sisters, daddy?" Adda asks with another laugh.

"Now, lets take a look see." Mr. Yuri pulls his ultra sound machine and goes to Rosy first.

As the cold metal touches her warm skin, Rosy hisses sharply. He moves the small handheld device called a transducer back and forth over her lower belly as a picture starts to form on a small black screen.

"OH MY GOD!" Mr. Yuri shocks them.

"What? What? What?" Everyone asks frantically.

The doctor shakes his head. "I forgot to to turn off my lights in my car this morning... Gosh, I hope the battery isn't dead."

"What!" Rosy nearly screams, but holds her breath. "Oh, okay.." She grits her teeth as everyone else calms down.

"Now, lets go and see what we got here... OH MY GOODNESS!"

Everyone yells in shock once again. "What!What is it?"

"I just remembered I left my roast in the oven.. I hope it isn't burnt when I get home..." The older man gripes.

Everyone looks at him with irritated expressions.

"What kind of doctor is this?" Tails whispers to Cream.

"I don't know..." She makes sure to whisper back. "He's kinda weird.."

"Please stop remembering stuff... for the love of GOD!" Scourge groans out loud as he stands next to Rosy who's thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to kill this man." Rosy grabs a hold of Scourge's hand to tightly squeeze it.

"Ow!"

"Be quiet! And take it like a man!"

Mr. Yuri takes a look at the screen and adjusts his glasses. "CANCER!" The doctor yells out next.

"CANCER? WHAT!" Everyone screams again, minus Razor and ADDA who were looking at them strangely.

"Cancer, are you a cancer? I remembered in your birth records it said you were born in June or July. Cancer is your sign, right?"

"NO, I WAS BORN THE SAME DAY AS MY TWIN SISTER IN DECEMBER! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE TELL US WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SEE ON THAT DAMN SCREEN?" Rosy yells finally losing her cool.

Mr. Yuri nearly drops the small device in his hands as he turns back to the machine. "S-Sorry, I just seem to ramble on about nothing sometimes!"

_OH, WE CAN TELL!_

"Well, congratulations Miss Rosy and Mr. Scourge, you're going to be the mother of triplets!"

Everyone in the room wears a shocked look, but no one more shocked than Scourge.

"Umm..." Rosy laughs shortly. "No, it should be twins.. I'm sure of it."

"Really? Well, I'll just have another look see." The doctor turns back to the screen. "Oh, I made a mistake.."

"Oh, thank goodness.." Scourge breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're having quadruplets!"

"WHAT!"

"No, I'm sorry.. again.." The doctor gives them relief once more. "It'll be octuplets! I'm positive this time!"

_*THUD!*_

"Scourge!" Rosy screams his name as she sees him fall to the floor.

"You gave my daddy a heart attack!" Razor yells as he points to the man.

Looking back the screen again, Mr. Yuri sighs. "I'm sorry. You were right, Rosy, dear. It is twins. A boy and a girl to be exact. Or at least I think so..."

Rosy rolls her eyes at the man, but thanks him anyway. She pulls down her shirt and jumps down from the table to check on Scourge.

"Hey, wake up!"

Nodding to her, the doctor moves on the Amy. "You're next."

Amy gulps as the doctor feels around on her stomach. "Congratulations, Miss Amy and Mr. Sonic, you'll soon be the parents of twins also! A boy and a girl!"

_At least he got ours right..._

Amy smiles as she feels Sonic's hand resting on her shoulder. Looking up at him, he kisses her forehead. The doctor turns the screen for them to have a peak. On the screen are too see the image of two developing babies in Amy's womb.

_Awh... they look so... cute? At least I think..._

"I told you!"

"Yeah, you did!" He chuckles lightly.

"Dad?" The two look over to see Razor poking Scourge's cheek with a wooden tongue depressor.

"He's still lying on the floor?" Amy asks with a sudden laugh.

"Is he alright?" Adda asks one of them.

Cream and Tails both shrug. "I don't know."

"He'll be fine. He's just over-exaggerating!" Rosy smiles to herself as she stands up to her feet.

"I think he's dead! We need a doctor in here! STAT!" Razor calls out.

"I'm a doctor!" Mr. Yuri stands up from his seat.

Razor shakes his head. "I MEAN A _REAL_ DOCTOR! YOU'RE JUST A MAKE-BELIEVE DOCTOR"

With that everyone bursts out in laughter.

"Oh, Razor..."

* * *

><p><strong>Endddddd! Sorry for mistakes..<strong>

**BTW: Some doctors really do act like that... kinda weird... Lol, xD**

**More stuff is happening and upcoming events are fast approaching... What'll happen next? Want to know more to find out? Have to wait till next time! Boohoo, ;(  
><strong>

**Anyway, Read/Review! (Love hearing what you guys have to say333)  
><strong>

**Well, until next time...**

**Bye!~  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long update again. I have recently broken my laptop's power jack (wow, right?), and so I'm currently using my sister's computer.  
><strong>

**This inconvenience may make my updates take a while from now on, so please bear with me.  
><strong>

**But for now, here is the next chapter, xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Over the next few days, things have been pretty quite and calm for them most part. Well, except for Amy's, Rosy's, and Cream's raging mood swings on nearly everyone who so happens to cross their paths. Luckily, everyone knew what to say, what not to say, what to do, and what not to do around the twins if they didn't want to get an earful. Mostly, Sonic, Scourge, and Tails kept this in mind...<br>**

**[.At the girls' House - In the Dining Room.]  
><strong>

"I want some ice cream now.." Amy says as she lays down an empty bowl of popcorn on the table before her. A maid quickly walks over and takes the bowl away from her and nods understandingly.

"Right away, Miss Amy!"

"I want some ice cream too! With sprinkles! Oooh, and chopped nuts and chocolate sauce!" Rosy yells out eagerly to taste the delicious dessert.

The maid nods once more before turning to leave. "Yes, Miss Rosy!" She takes up the empty bowl from Rosy's possession and heads back for the kitchen to take care of their orders.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Amy waves her hands in the air to stop her from going right then. "Add some cherries to mine! And some chopped nuts, whip cream, hot fudge, and M&M's!"

Nodding again, their maid smiles nervously and nods her head again. "O-okay, I'll get right on that!"

"Hey, I want whip cream on mine too!" Rosy yells out after her twin in a louder voice.

Amy shakes her head. "You little COPY cat!"

"I'm not a dang cat, and I'm NOT COPYING YOU!" Rosy says right back to her.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Her sister yells right back as she stands up from her seat. Rosy does the same as the two get in one another's face.

"Excuse me?"

"WHAT?" The two twins both yell at the maid as they turn their attention to her. The young female maid jumps back slightly from fright and nearly drops the two dishes to the floor. On time, she manages to nab the two bowls just as they touch the floor. With a sigh of relief, the maid straightens out her uniform.

"W-well, you two really shouldn't be yelling at one another l-like that..."

Amy and Rosy stare blankly at the maid giving her another small scare.

"U-umm.. It was just a s-suggestion!" She smiles innocently with a bit of redness in her cheeks.

"Ugh, whatever! Where's my ice cream already?" Rosy gives up and lets Amy win this short little argument.

Amy rubs her baby belly and groans lowly as she sits back in her seat. "Yeah, I'm still sooooooooooo hungry!"

"Alright... but I have to go to the kitchen to get your ice creams ready... so if you'll just excuse me..." The maid starts to ease her way toward the kitchen's doors.

The doors to the dining room slam open and standing in the doorway is Cream looking all to excited. "Someone say ICE CREAM?"

"Oh no..." The maid quietly mutters to herself.

The orange and white cream bunny hops herself to the table and right next to Amy in front of Rosy.

"I want some ice cream too!" Cream raises her hand in the air as she giggles. "With EVERYTHING on it!"

Silently crying to herself, the young maid nods her head and walks slowly to the kitchen just in case any of the girls have any other requests. Thankfully for her, they did not. The girls were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice her almost stumble from trying to get to the door fast enough.

**Outside the dining room door...**

Sonic is looking in through the door as the three girls talk and chat. "I feel bad for the maid..."

"Me too.., but it beats us being in their with them when they're like that!" Scourge laughs, but keeps his voice down, so he wouldn't be heard from inside.

"Yeah.. why do you think I suggested to Cream that we come here?" Tails asks as he leans against the wall with a huge breath.

"Yea, little buddy! I know what you mean." Sonic shakes his head as he peeks back inside to see the maid setting down the girls' ice cream treats before them.

"What the-"

Each girls' bowl contains over five scoops of different flavored ice cream all topped with tons of mixed toppings as they requested.

"You've got to be kidding me.."

_How much **more** can they eat?_

Tails, looking in too, sighs as he rubs his head from the back and stuffs his hands into his pocket. "If they keep this up-"

"They'll be HUGE!" Scourge laughs as he says this and falls back on the wall.

"They'll be what, daddy?" Razor jumps out from around the corner. "AMY, ROSY, CREAMMMMMMM, DADDY SAID-"

Sonic and Tails both look to Scourge who gives them both a nod. He grabs the little boy up and covers his mouth.

"Not gonna have the happen again, are we son?" Razor fights and kicks as Scourge keeps a good grip on him.

Sonic and Tails laugh as Razor continues his struggling.

"Whatcha doing, daddy?" Adda tugs on the bottom of Sonic's pants leg.

"Oh, nothing... we're just watching the girls eat their third bowl.

"This is Cream's fourth.. before she left the house.." Tails admits as he peeks back inside the room where the three girls were.

"OOOH, THEY'RE EATING ICE CREAM!" Adda yells as she runs headfirst into the dining room leaving the door wide open.

"I WANT SOME TOOOOOOOOOO, PLEASEEEEEEEE!"

Sonic groans out loud as Adda plops down in a chair next to Rosy. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time.."

_When you were whining and groaning with pain in your stomach from eating too many sweets? Remember that?_

"Apparently not!" Scourge lets out a painful yell as Razor sinks his sharp teeth straight into his hand. Dropping him, Scourge nearly curses, but catches himself as Razor runs his way straight into the dining room.

"HELP, HELP! DADDY, UNCLE, AND FRIEND ARE TRYING TO HURT ME!"

Scourge and the rest of them slowly back up from the dining room door to avoid any detection, but of course, that's a pure fail.

"Oh, Scourge..." Tails and Sonic breathe of sigh of relief as they begin to walk away from the slightly ajar door leaving Scourge behind to face Rosy.

"Oh, Tails..." Tails stops and bumps into Sonic in the process. Cursing under his breath, the two-tailed fox walks back to his original standing place with Scourge laughing at him.

Sonic laughs silently to himself at them for getting caught. "And Sonic, you too..."

_Oh, damn it!  
><em>

"Haha, get your ass over here too, bro!" His twin teases him.

Not even giving that a response, Sonic walks back over with them.

"Come on, daddy!" The guys hear Razor yelling with a few laughs in his voice.

"I swear he's doing this on purpose.." Scourge grimaces as he squeezes his hand to lessen the pain of the bite from Razor.

Sonic scoffs. "Ooooh reaaallyyy? What gave you that idea?"

His brother rolls his eyes. "No need for the smart ass sarcasm."

"Hey, I think they can hear us talking out here, guys..." Tails taps the twin brothers on the shoulder to get their attention.

"Okay, okay! Whatever happens.. we are all in this together!" Scourge holds out his hand. Sonic and Tails do the same.

"Together!" All three men make a pact to stick together before walking into the room. Then altogether, they all walk slowly into the dining room to see Adda and Razor in Amy's and Rosy's laps eating away at the ice cream before them on the table.

"Razor told us something VERY interesting." Rosy smiles at Scourge making him feel a little uneasy.

"Yeah!" Amy laughs as she takes the spoon from Adda to get a bite of the ice cream herself. "Something you guys said too!"

Razor smiles mischievously before stuffing the ice cream stopped spoon right into his mouth and making 'mmm' noises from the taste of it.

_Why that little-_

"Also, It was fairly interesting know you guys feel that way..." Cream says as she plays around in her already melting treat. She picks up a juicy orange slice and pops it right into her mouth.

"W-well, you know how kids are.. they hear something and get the wrong idea!"

"Oh yeah? And what idea were they supposed to get?" Rosy asks in a odd tone sending chills down his spine. Her surrounding aura about her slowly turns grime.

_This is what we were trying to avoid..._

"U-ummm... Sonic?" Scourge turns to his brother for the answer. "I think my brother can answer that for you."

Sonic sighs loudly as Amy carries on her seemingly honest smile. "Well..."

_There's almost nothing we can say now, unless-_

"Just so you girls should know..." He clears his throat. "Me and Tails were not agreeing to what Scourge said about you getting fat!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Tails quickly agrees with Sonic to save his own skin. "Totally innocent from the crime!"

Scourge shakes his head and turns to them. "Hey, what the hell happened with we're all in this together!"

"Bro, that ended as soon as we walked in here." Sonic so happens to admit to him with a slight laugh and smile.

"He's right, Scourge. Sorry, but we got our own selves to worry about." Tails laughs nervously as he takes a step back from him.**  
><strong>

Scourge, clearly looking displeased, rolls his eyes. "Oh, you guys are asses."

"What was that?" Everyone looks to the kitchen door to see Lucrecia standing their with her arms folded.

"I-I said that the guys were assessmonsuptures .." He somehow, manages to save himself. At least, that's what he thinks.

"HA!" Amy hits her hand on the table as she, Adda, and Cream begin a laugh fest amongst themselves.

"Is that even a word?" Rosy laughs as she eats more of ice cream along with Razor who also snickering to himself.

Sonic and Tails look away from one another so they wouldn't burst out laughing getting more attention on either of them.

Scourge only holds his head down and lets everyone have their own laugh or two before clearing his throat. "W-well that's enough about that!"

"Quite! Why don't we all have a nice picnic today? What do you say?" Lucrecia says as she picks Adda right up from Amy's lap to stop her eating all the sweetening.

"Hey!" Adda whines as she drops the spoon on the table. "Awh, man!"

"Picnic? Sure, sounds great!" All three of the men say at once.

_ANY to turn the girls' attention on something else than yelling at us!_

Amy and the girls giggle. "A picnic? Nah, but you guys can go."

"What? Why not?" The guys ask them curiously.

"Well, first of all, I'm tired." Amy says with a slight yawn to emphasize.

Sonic is laughing on the inside. "Oh, really?"

_The first thing you did this morning was use the bathroom and head straight for the dining table and haven't moved since unless to go to the bathroom!_

Cream nods and looks down. "My feet are still hurting."

Tails can't help, but to shake his head. "Really?"

_What are talking about? I carried you all the way over here, because you said that before we left the house!"_

"And my back is aching me.." Rosy says with a low groan as she rubs her back.

Scourge chuckles out loud getting all eyes on him. "Oh no, are you for real?"

_I gave you a back rub this morning when you were complaining and now, it still hurts?_

All three girls stare angrily at their respective partners as if to say 'You are sooooooo dead', but no words escape their lips to state that fact.

Lucrecia shakes her head and sighs. "Well, get some exercise and you'll feel better! Yes, that's a good idea!"

"Mmm... Will there be food?" Amy asks as she licks her lips just thinking about it.

"You just ate." Sonic murmurs to himself and instantly gets a death glare from the pink hedgehog herself.

_Why me..._

"Yes, there will be for **everyone** to partake in. Not just you three, and these two little ones. The maids and butlers are preparing the banquet as we speak... they would have been done hours ago if you and Rosy hadn't pestered them so much."

Amy and her sister blush wildly and smile. "O-oh, sorry about that!"

"It's quite fine. Now, do you three agree on coming to the picnic?" Lucrecia asks one last time as she holds Adda on her hip.

The girls think upon the idea and all come to the same conclusion. "Sure, it sounds great now!"

While the girls, along with their mother and the kids, get up to go and get ready, Sonic, Scourges, and Tails all stand there with relieved expressions on their faces.

_They only agreed to go, because of the food that's going to be there... Lucky for us!_

* * *

><p><strong>[.A While Later - At The Turks and Caicos Island Park.]<strong>

**Many men and women are hard at work setting up the picnic area amongst the ton of beautiful flowers and trees. Picnic tables are set up or are in the process of being set up under the large, tall trees for shade. Those would be holding the food, drinks, and desserts that would soon be arriving. Picnic blankets of a pretty good lengths and widths are laid perfectly spread out on the soft grass. On a few of them are adorned with fruit baskets holding the islands' finest, juiciest exotic fruits of various kinds. Also, there are soft pillows with flowery designs.  
><strong>

**Arriving right now are Amy, Adda, Sonic, Rosy, Razor, Scourge, Cream, and Tails. Everyone else would be making it there shortly...  
><strong>

"OOOoooh, a picnic!" Adda jumps up and down looking at all the people set it all up. She's dressed in a bright orange, yellow, and red ruffled tier dress with a vintage vibe, strapped white sandals, and a matching flower in her curled hair.

"Leave it to you, Adda, to point out the obvious!" Razor laughs while wearing a clean, white shirt, a black, blue, and green pair of Timberland shorts, and white Nike shoes.

Adda grits her teeth. "And leave it to you to keep bothering me, you green jerk!"

"Yeah, come up with a better comeback than that!" Razor laughs in her face raising the irritation she's currently feeling toward him.

Amy, in a short a light blue and white strappy cotton sundress that is slender for her full figure, flexible enough to flow carefully over her extended stomach, and cool for this particular hot day, silver-colored Arica flat leather sandals, and the pearl necklace hanging loosely around her slim neck. steps in between the two little ones to stop them.

"Why don't you two go play with the other children?"

"Other kids?" Adda asks curiously as she looks around. "Where?"

"Yeah, where?" Razor looks around too. "Anyone is better than hanging out with _Adda_ all day!"

"Why you little!" The little girl waves her fists toward him while he only fake yawns. Amy pulls the little girl away from Razor and points her in another direction.

"See? Over there?" Adda's bright eyes spot a group of island girls' her age walking into the park to their picnic. In an instance, the little girl runs off straight for them. Everyone smiles and laugh looking at Adda go off.

Razor frowns as he watches Adda as she runs and jumps her way over to the group of girls who all gladly greet her. Folding his arms and turning his back on the sight, he sticks his nose into the air. "Good riddance!"

Rosy, wearing a similar attire as her sister with a light green and yellow dress instead, walks beside Razor and takes his hand.

"You really mean that?"

Sonic and Scourge, standing behind the girls and each wearing similar outfits, nod their heads simultaneously. White Polo shirt, black Jersey shorts, and black and Suede Tonik Skate shoes for Sonic, and Scourge in Polo shirt, red and black Jersey shorts, and red and black Van kicks.

"W-what? Of course I do!" Razor nods his head up and down while looking up at her. "She's such a _girl_ sometimes." He shudders.

"What else she's supposed be?" Sonic asks himself as the others laugh.

"Sure you do.." Looking up, Rosy smiles and points out into the par in front of them. "You want to go play with them?"

"Who-" Razor turns his head in the direction she directs him to. A group of about seven or eight boys his age and a bite older are walking their way, among them is Cream's little adopted brother, Charmy. "Whoa..."

Amy waves them over to them. "Charmy! Calvin! Over here!"

Charmy flies right to her with the others following behind him. "Hey, Miss Amy! Rosy! Sis! Guys!" He smiles and waves to them all at once.

"Hi, Charmy. What you guys up to?" Amy asks while her arms rest atop her stomach.

"We about to play some football!" The buzzing bee tells her excitedly.

"Oh, that's nice." She says while giggling to herself and sees the rest of the boys make it to them.

"Hey." Calvin, a tall, slim young male, black jaguar with sharp blue eyes, and holding a small Nerf football under his arms.

"Hey, Cal. Can Razor play with guys?" Rosy asks politely while still holding Razor's hand.

"Sure!" Calvin smiles warmly and looks down to Razor. "Come on, little man!"

"Who you calling little? You're little too!" Razor laughs as the other little boys do the same.

Calvin tosses the football into the air and catches it. "Good one! Now, come on!" The boys run off into a clear opening, so they could play leaving the young adults to themselves.

"That's better, isn't it?" Rosy asks as she turns back to them with a smile on her face.

Scourge nods as he watches his kid play around with the other kids. "Surprisingly, yes."

"Hey, look! The others are here!" Cream giggles as she waves them over. She holds tight onto Tails' arm wearing a flowing, pale yellow summer dress as the twins do and Tropical sandals to boot.

"And those two are walking together again!" Tails has on yellow and green Adidas shirt, white shorts, and white Adidas, shoes to match.

**He's referring to Manic and Chanel. there's the whole new deal with Chanel and Manic. Only a few weeks ago, everyone was completely shocked to find out those two were now an 'item'. But no other more than Amy, Rosy, Manic, Scourge, AND Chanel's parents included! Now that some time has passed, everyone has gotten used to seeing them together...  
><strong>

The purple and white cat is wearing a pure white floral dress with dark pink lace trim, her hair tied into a ponytail down her back with two stands of hair left hanging out in front, and white laced ribbon sandals. The green hedgehog next to her wears a stripped black and white shirt, white shorts with green and blue designs, and black Bugatti shoes.

"Hey guys!" Chanel screams out as she tugs on Manic's arm. "MY AMY BOO!" She lets go of him to run straight for Amy.

"Oh, and here it comes..." Amy sighs worriedly as she prepares for Chanel's death grip of a hug.

_Just because she's with Manic now, doesn't mean she's stopping her ways with me..._

In a matter of minutes, her arms are softly hugging the pink hedgehog around her neck. "You look cute today!"

"Huh? No death defying hug?" Amy slowly opens her eyes to feel her soft fur rubbing against her shoulders and neck.

Chanel pulls back and shakes her head."No way! You're carrying precious cargo, and I don't wanna do anything to hurt you!"

"That's..."

"Strange to hear coming from you!" Rosy finishes her sister's sentence as they both start to laugh.

Chanel only rolls her eyes and places an arm around Amy once again. "Yeah, laugh it up!"

"HEY!" Cream gets her way in between the girls. "Let's go sit down now on one of the those soft-looking blankets! My feet are killing me!"

"Again?" Tails asks while walking up behind her.

"Yes!" Cream says and turns to him. "And since you're complaining, you can be the one to carry me over there!"

"Who said I was complaining?" Tails asks quickly in shock from her request.

The cream bunny shrugs her shoulders and turns her back to him. "Apparently, you are!"

Without arguing any further, he picks her right up, bridal style and walks with everyone over to the picnic blankets. Laying her down on one, he gets right beside her only to have to get up again.

"I want some juice. Tails, can you get me some?" Cream asks sweetly.

"Coming right up..." Tails sadly says as he picks himself up to go get her drink.

Sonic helps Amy sit herself down and lay her back on the soft pillows laid out for them. "Awe, cheer up Tails! Be a man!"

"Yeah, it's not that bad!" Scourge also says as he helps Rosy also.

Tails groans even louder making them all laugh as he walks toward the picnic table.

"Amy-kins!" Chanel sits right next to Amy and starts to rub her stomach. "You're getting so BIG!"

Lowly whimpering and crying to herself, Amy rests her head on Sonic's arm. "She's hurting my feelings..."

"Chanel... you know how she gets when you say that to her." Sonic remembers the many other times Chanel has said or mentioned that to Amy. It was not pretty.

"Oooh, I'm sorry!" Chanel goes to hug her, but is pulled back by an arm. She's pulled right into Manic's lap.

"Leave her alone, Nel!" He leans over to lovingly kiss her lips making her whole face flush.

"Awe, how cute!" Amy and the girls tease her.

Blushing, Chanel only sticks her tongue at them. "Shut up..!"

"No way!"

"HEY, City boys!" The guys all look up to see a group of males walking to them. The one who made the comment is a crisp black and white male jaguar with deep orange eyes and short hair-cut. He tosses a football up into the air and bows to them before catching it again.

"Did he say city boys?" Manic whispers as he chuckles just by saying it.

"Sounds like it." His brothers both agree at the same time as their eyes stay right on the group of guys. "He kinda looks familiar..."

"What do ya say?" The jaguar asks once more before stopping right in front of them.

Amy, Rosy, and the rest of the girls recognize him. "Jake? Hey, Jake! Guys, this is Calvin's older brother. We used to hang out as little kids."

_You don't say?_

"Hello, my fair princesses. You all are looking lovely today, if I may say!" Jake takes Amy's hand and kisses it lightly making her blush.

"Especially, you, Amy."

"O-oh, umm.. thank-you!" Amy smiles nervously as Sonic pulls her back toward him and gets in the jaguar's way.

_Oh no... _

"Oh, sorry about that! You must be Sonic. The one I've been hearing, **so** much about! Why don't you and the rest of you guys leave these fine ladies for a while to come play with us?" Jake asks either of them.

Sonic nods with an annoyed look on his face. "Play what exactly?"

"Some one on one football, of course. Unless, of course, you don't know how!" Jake quickly and with pro skills throws the football straight into Sonic's direction. With no trouble at all, he catches the ball in one hand as it nearly hits his face.

"S-Sonic?" Amy says his name causing him to look at her with a smirk on his face.

Jake and his friends all nod their heads impressively. "So you can play?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Scourge says with a laugh as he and his brothers stand up to face them.

"We'll play ya!" Sonic hurls the football hard toward Jake and watches as he winces as it makes contact with his skin.

Jake scowls a bit, but soon wears a smile on his face. "Okay, nine of us against nine of you guys!"

"Not a problem!" Sonic and Scourge say the same time.

"Short a few players." Jake laughs as he only sees the three of them.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We have it covered!" Manic says as he hears voices coming up behind them. Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Melody, Storm, Shadow, Zero, Mephiles, and Becky finally make it to the picnic along with many of the invited islanders.

"Yeah, we got enough now!" Scourge laughs as he recruits Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Mephiles, and Storm to play on their team. And plans to recruit Tails as soon as he gets back.

"Alright." Jack nods and folds his arms. "Follow us!"

**The girls all watch as the guys leave to go play football...**

"What are they doing?" Tails hands Cream her drink when he finally makes it back.

"Playing football." Cream sips on her drink and lets out a sigh. "Why don't you go play with them?"

Tails shakes his head. "But-"

"TAILS, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Scourge yells as his eyes land right on him.

"Oh, never mind.." Tails says as he runs his way toward the rest of the guys waiting for him.

Cream, Amy, Rosy, and Chanel all starts to laugh as Melody, Rouge, Blaze, Becky, and Zero walk their way.

"Was that Jake I saw?" Melody asks as she drops her bag down on the blanket before sitting herself down.

"Yeah, you know how competitive he is!" Rosy giggles as she tells her.

Melody nods. "I see! He make Sonic jealous, mad, or what?"

"What do you mean jealous?" Rouge and Blaze ask out of curiosity as they get on the picnic following Becky and Zero.

"Jake always had a THING for Amy when we were kids!" Chanel blurts out as Amy gives her a smack on the head. "OW!"

"Not so loud!" Amy warns her as the guys look their way when they hear the yelling. The girls all wave nervously back to them until they turn back to their game.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Amy leans back on a pillow. "So I've been meaning to ask..." She completely drops that conversation and moves onto the next.

"What?" Chanel asks with a frown on her face and rubs the back of her head.

"Have you and Manic did **it** yet?" Amy asks with a devious smile.

Chanel shakes her head as the same red blush forms on her face. "WHAT? WHY?"

"Awe, I've never seen Chanel blush so much!" Zero teases as Becky, beside her, giggles too.

"AWE!" Becky exaggerates only making the cat blush even more. "She's turning even redder!"

"Well, since you wanna put my business out there, I think I should put yours out too!" Amy tells her with an innocent smile.

"That's no fair!" Chanel whines as she grabs onto the girl's arm.

"Too bad. So sad!" Amy laughs and leans her face right in front of Chanel's. "So have you?"

"LIKE I WOULD TELL YOU!" Chanel yells at her.

"She **so** has..." Melody makes herself and the others laugh while Chanel growls at them. "I can tell by the stupid, dazed, look on her face."

"Oooh, is he long and thick like you imagined, Nel?" Zero asks teasingly making Chanel cover her ears.

"Shut upppppp! Please... just hushhh..."

"Did he make you scream?" Becky joins in the teasing.

Chanel's lip quivers as she shyly holds her head down. "Stop it..."

Rouge laughs and shakes her head. "I hope Manic didn't go too hard on her."

"Awe, Chanel baby, was he gentle with you?" Amy asks in the same tone as Chanel does with her most of the time.

"AWE, STOP IT, YOU GUYS!" Chanel whines out loud.

"BUT IT'S SO CUTE NOT TO TEASE YOU!"

"Guys?" Cream says all of sudden stopping all the fuss. "I'm so hungry..."

"Me too!" Amy and Rosy both say at the same time.

"When are you girls not?" Melody shakes her head and sees as plates and dishes of food are now being laid out on the picnic tables by the servants. Lucrecia finally makes her appearance wearing a royal blue silk shirt, white shorts, and a matching hat to shade her from the sun.

"Where are Sonic and the rest of them?" Lucrecia asks as she walks over to them.

Amy points. "Over there!"

"Yeah, Jake and some of the other guys challenged them to football game or something

"Oh, really?" Their mother and them all look in the guys' direction to see them getting ready.

**Over with the guys...**

Jake faces his little brother, Calvin, and his friends. "Can you guys go play somewhere else?"

"Why?" Calvin frowns as he asks.

"Me and the big boys are about to play some_ real_ football, so it would be nice if you and your little friends just move it!" Jake tells his little brother who only rolls his eyes.

"Whatever! Come on, guys!" Calvin

"Dad?" Razor runs up to Scourge. "You're playing them?"

"Yup!" His father rubs his hand over his head through his hair. "Wish us luck, champ!"

Razor smiles hard and nods quickly. "Yeah!" He gives him a thumbs up.

Jake lets out a intimidating laugh. "Ha! You better, because they could really use it!" Him and his friends start to laugh getting a few glares from Sonic and his team.

"Hey!" Razor almost yells at him for saying that, but is stopped by his dad who shakes his head with knowing smile.

"Eh, don't worry about that dick, son. You go on and watch us from the sidelines, if you want." Scourge sees his kid off as he runs to follow Calvin, Charmy, and the others.

"I hope my dad and uncles kick your ass!" Razor yells as he runs right by Jake and his friends.

"What the-"

Scourge, Sonic, Manic, and the rest of them start to laugh and snicker at Jake and the rest of them as they only roll their eyes and laugh it off themselves.

After all of the little boys are out of the way, Jake and another one of his friends walk over to Sonic and his boys. "The game will go like this... City boys-"

"City boys?" Sonic repeats him with a laugh and folds his arms.

Jake nods with a grin. "Yeah, verses Island boys in a game of !" Behind him, the guys are all taking off their shirts showing off their well-toned muscled bodies and preparing themselves.

"Me, Scourge, Shadow, Tails, and Silver will be offense. Knuckles, Mephiles, and Storm will be defense, everyone got that?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Got it!"

Everyone agrees to his plan and listens in as he lays out their game plan. He makes sure to talk extra loud, because he knows that Jake and his team were listening in. According to his plan...

"And that should be it.. they shouldn't be too hard to trip judging by their smart ass attitudes!"

"Yeah, I'm itching to put a hurting on that Jake." Manic cracks his knuckles.

"Ha, you telling me!" Sonic shakes his head before looking over at the opposing team to see that they were just about done with preparing.

"READY OVER THERE?" Jake yells as he and his teammates walk on over.

"Yeah." Sonic tells back. "As ready as we'll ever be..." He laughs along with the rest of the guys pull off their shirts and throw them to the side before they break up to go face Jake and his team.

"Alright, fellas! This will be a game of full-on tackle and rough defense. The first team to reach a score of 45 points wins the whole game. But it has to be that the team has to be 3 points ahead of the other. Otherwise, we'll have to keep playing until one of our teams reach that. Those two trees on our side and the ones on your side will be named as our end zones for scoring."

"Alright." Sonic and the others agree to Jake's plan.

"Okay. And the winners, us of course, can tell the losing team to do anything no matter what it may be."

"How about the losers have to run around naked and scream 'I am a dickhead' to whoever happens to hear!" Scourge says aloud catching all of their attention.

Sonic and Manic shake their heads. "The hell, bro?"

"What?" He laughs.

"Fine. We'll agree to that." Jake smiles confidently knowing that they can't possibly lose.

"Nice." Scourge smiles back while folding his arms.

"Who's keeping score?" Tails asks as he thinks about it.

Jake scratches his head. "Mmm... hey, YOU!" He yells over to a group of girls watching nearby and waves one of them over. It's a girl islander wearing cute blue jean shorts and floral bikini top to match.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but do you know how to keep score in a football game?"

The girl nods. "Yes, my brother plays football all the time and taught me the rules and stuff."

"Great!" Jake smiles to her and turns back to Sonic. "Got that covered!"

Sonic nods and asks. "Who's starting the opening kickoff?"

"That will be-" Jake gets the football from one of his friends behind him "You guys. Ladies first!" He laughs along with the others.

"Haha.." Scourge fake laughs as he takes the ball from Sonic's hands. "Just get ready!"

"Can say the same thing to you." Jake glares at him and turns to his friends. "Alright, in positions!" He and his teammates walk away to get into the assigned positions.

"What a dick!" Knuckles says as he and the others get into their positions to start the game.

"Couldn't have said that any better!" Scourge smiles as he walks to his spot in front of Jake who is still preparing.

Sonic smiles at his confidence. "And yeah! Silver, no using your powers in this game!" He walks behind his brother preparing himself to act as the wide receiver.

Silver looks up from his position next to Tails. "Why not?"

"We don't need you levitating the other team, just so we can get a goal. And then have them call us cheaters." Shadow explains. "Dumb ass."

"Ugh, fine!" Silver sighs heavily before reading himself for the game.

"Let's hurry this up, I'm aching to get this thing going!" Manic complains as he feels his heart rate growing faster from the tension.

"Looks like they're ready, guys!" Storm says as he notices the other team waiting for them. "This'll be fun!"

"No doubt!" Mephelis comments as the start of the game is only a few moments away. From the sidelines, the girl taking score and her friends watch eagerly as many of the other islanders in the park turn to watch also.

"Ready?"

"Ready?"

Scourge smirks. "Good... 5! 16! 38! Hut, Hut, HIKE!"

**[.Same Damn Time - Future.]**

_I wear Gucci, I wear Bally at the same damn time_  
><em> On the phone, cooking dope, at the same damn time<em>  
><em> Selling white, selling mid, at the same damn time<em>  
><em> Fucking 2 bad bitches at the same damn time<em>  
><em> At the same damn time, at the same damn time<em>

Jake and his team charges straight for them. With that in mind, Scourge quickly tosses the ball between his legs and straight to his brother behind him, and he quickly moves out to cover him as did everyone else. Catching it with no problem, Sonic, with football in hand, scans the field and sees an open spot next to Knuckles as the red enchida holds back another player from getting to him. With his high agility and speed, Sonic easily makes it past Jake's defense not giving them enough time to see him run by.

"What the hell? How did he-"

Knuckles, Storm, and Mephiles take care of defending him as he weaves his way in and out to make it to the other teams side. "Score one for the team, man!"

Looking back at his team, Sonic smirks and turns his attention to what's in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake stands in front of him in a defensive stance. Knees and arms bent, and head lowered.

Sonic laughs. "To score. That's the goal of the game, right?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it! Just try and make it past me!"

"Gotta do this the hard way, I see.. you asked for it!"  
>Sonic backs up a little and runs straight for Jake waiting for him. In a quick movement, Sonic speeds his way toward Jake and leaps forward using all of leg strength. Onlookers are in complete awe as they watch all of this play out.<p>

Meanwhile, Jake is confused by what's happening right now. "What the fu-"

Sonic's hands push down on Jake's back making him go down to the ground hard face first. Now planting his feet on the ground behind him, in a split second, Sonic makes to the Jake's team end zone.

Jumping up into the air and slamming the football to the ground, Sonic scores a touchdown for his team. Scourge, Manic, and the guys all let out cheers and taunts to their team for scoring first. Six points with the girl on the sideline keeping the score.

_At the same damn time, at the same damn time  
>I'm on Pluto I'm on Mars at the same damn time<br>On the sofa, poppin bottles at the same damn time_

_Gucci made in Italy, Bally belt I'm killin shit_  
><em>The way I rock a jimmy Chu's the word got out I'm dealin it<em>

"Yeah! How you like me now!" Sonic gloats as he walks by Jake and his team back to his own.

Jake is helped up by one of his teammates as he snarls as he wipes the grass from his mouth. "The game isn't over yet, hedgehog!"

"It's sure as hell not!"

_I fuck her she a immigrant_  
><em> Don't touch her she got benefits<em>  
><em> Bussin down them benjimans<em>  
><em> Fuckin up on Louie kicks, that's the way I'm kickin it<em>  
><em> Pharaoh garment cover me<em>  
><em> Puerto Rican, Japanese, we laid up at the Double Tree<em>

**[.Over By the Flowers.]**

Adda and the other girls are watching as the older males, her father, uncles, and their friends included, play against one another in city boys verses islanders football.

"Hey, is that your dad?" One of the older girls ask her.

Adda smiles and nods happily. "Yes! He's my daddy and those are his brothers, and those are his friends too!" She points each of them out for the girls as they all look on in awe.

"Oh, wow! Cool!"

"Yeah, he can run so fast!"

"I know right! One minute he was standing on one side, but in the next, he's on the other!"

The little girls continue to talk amazingly about her dad as they all pick flowers to use as decorations later. Adda manages to find three pretty pink flowers.

"I can give these to Miss Amy as a gift!" She says to herself as she picks the flowers from their stems and bundles them together in her tiny hand. Looking around, she finds another similar flower and goes to pick it too. As her hand reaches for it, a bumble bee flies straight for her face and lands right on her nose.

"AHH! A BUG! A BUG ON MY FACE!" She falls back onto the soft grass before jumping up screaming and running away. She, somehow, manages to keep the flowers in her hand as she waves them wildly in the air above her head.

Nearby, Calvin, Charmy, Razor, and the other little boys stop their little football game to see Adda running around waving her arms in the air.

"Is she crazy or something?"

Charmy laughs and shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"She's a big baby! An funny looking one at that!"

"Well, I don't know.. I think she's kinda cute!" Everyone of the boys look for who said the comment, and it's none another than Calvin.

Razor gags at his comment. "You need laser eye surgery!"

Calvin only shrugs and looks back over to see another girl running after Adda and yelling also.

"ADDA! WAIT!" One of the little girls try to help Adda out by running after her. Adda stops her running and whimpers as the little girl cautiously walks over to check on her.

Using both hands, the little girl looks over Adda's face

"O-oh, thank-you!" Adda manages to say as she realizes that there's nothing to worry about.

"Your welcome! You can call me, Piper!" The bright yellow and blue rabbit squeaks out with a smile.

Wiping her eyes, Adda nods and picks herself up. "Okay, Piper!"

"Are those your flowers?" Piper asks seeing them in her hands.

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to give them to Miss Amy as a gift!" Adda giggles along with her new friend.

"Awh, they're really pretty!" Piper compliments them with a wide grin on her small face. Smiling at one another, the two girls fail to notice Razor and the other little boys walking their way.

"Haha! What a scary crybaby!" Razor and the rest of the little boys.

"Shut up, Razor!" Adda yells at him.

Razor and the other boys raise their voices. "It's true!"

Piper shakes her and steps up. "Hey, stop it! That's not funny to say about her! It's mean!"

Razor rolls his eyes. "So what? She's scared of a few little bugs? Ha, what a joke!"

Seeing how upset Adda is getting, Piper tries to calm her. "Don't worry about what he thinks Adda. He's just a boy."

"And that's a good thing too. I wouldn't want to be some crybaby girl!"

With tears streaming down her eyes, Adda holds back oncoming tears as Piper tries to console her. "Don't cry, Adda. He's only kidding." A unexpected male voice says calmly to her. Looking up, Adda comes face to face with Calvin who only smiles at her.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Cal! Don't waste your time with that baby!"

As Razor turns around laughing and away from Adda and Piper, anger wells up inside Adda as a light bulb goes off in her mind. Looking around, she finds an ant bed and with a scoop of hand, she grabs a handful of the ants and runs quickly over to stuff them down the back of his pants.

"ANTS IN MY PANTS! ANTS IN MY PANTS!" Razor yells as he runs around scratching at his pants. "GOT ANTS IN MY PANTS!"

"HAHAHAHA! LOOKING LIKE A FOOL RUNNING AROUND WITH ANTS IN YOUR PANTS!" Adda laughs out of uncontrollably along with Piper getting a few out herself.

Charmy tries to get Razor from running so he could help him. "Razor, hold on!"

Stopping, Razor undoes his pants and shakes all of the ants out from his pants leg.

"Now who's the crybaby?" Adda asks giggling with Piper by her side holding back a smile.

Razor clenches his small fists. "Why you little-"

"What's going on here?" Lucrecia had heard all of the noise and fuss and walks over to see what its all about.

Facing each other, Razor and Adda look at one another once and then back to Mrs. Lucrecia.

"SHE DID IT!"

"HE DID IT!"

**After Mrs. Lucrecia separates the two groups of children, Razor and a few other kids walk off and find a worm**.** Picking up, a funny idea comes to Razor's mind...**

"Eat it! I dare you to eat it! You have to eat it." Calvin urges Razor to do it as other small kids stand by to watch.

"I'm not going to eat it. That's disgusting." Razor laughs as he holds the wiggling worm up to his nose above his top lip. "I'm going to wear it as a WORMSTACH!"

Everyone, seeing the sight and hearing the conversation, starts to laugh at the kids as Razor walks around holding the worm on his face.

"EWWWW, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Adda screams as she runs away with Razor chasing after her with the worm still in hand.

"DON'T BE SUCH A GIRL!" Razor laughs wildly as he continues to chase the girl down. Adda growls to herself before turning in a different direction knowing that Razor would follow. A few feet in front of her, there is a mud puddle and just as she reaches it, she swerves out of the way just in time. Unfortunately for Razor, he's too busy with his eyes on Adda that he falls straight in.

"AAAHHH! DIRTY MUD WATER!"

Amy, Rosy, and the girls look away from the ongoing football game and over to see the little boy drenched in dirt and mud from head to toe. "Not again..."

Then there is Adda next to him too busy laughing her little butt off to even help him, but it's not like she would like to do so anyway.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A MINIATURE MUD MONSTER!"

Breathing hard and looking over to see what happened, Scourge groans and throws his hands up into the air.

"Awh, damn! Razor, now I gotta give you another bath!"

_And we all know how that goes down..._

"SCOURGE, HEADS UP!" Manic yells as he spies one of the players from the other team going to tackle him. Hearing his name called, Scourge looks in front of him to see someone running fast straight toward him. He has no time to move.

Amy and the girls instantly laugh at the sight of him getting taken down like that.

"Omg, is he okay?"

"I doubt it.." Rosy giggles as they all watch as his brothers help him up to his feet. He's clearly in a daze as he stumbles with his first step, but eventually, he straightens himself out.

**[.Amongst The Trees - Nearby.]**

Darren peaks through the tree leaves to see a clear view of everyone at the nice, little picnic all having fun with one another.

"This is unbelievable.. Just look at them!"

His eyes wander right toward Amy, her sister, and friends all laughing with one another. He smiles deviously looking at her up and down taking in the fact that her baby belly is now showing even more than before.

_She should be mine..._

_No, she WILL be mine!  
><em>

He watches as Sonic, still dripping with sweat walks his way back over to the girls to check on Amy and how she's doing._  
><em>

"That damn blue hedgehog is in my way!" Darren whispers harshly to no one in particular. "I have to get those two apart!"

"You're telling me!" A voice from behind him makes him quickly turn to find its source.

"Oh, it's only you Nicole.." He smirks at her as she walks his way and stops right beside him with her arms folded.

She nods. "Yeah, you watching them or what?"

"Yeah, problem?" Darren asks smartly making her scoff.

Nicole takes a second to check him out before answering. "You know..." she says lowly while walking around him to lay her arms on his back and bring her body close to him own.

"You could spend less time spying on her and more time with me.." She slowly moves her lips to his neck to gently kiss him, but he roughly pushes her off.

"Should be expected!" Nicole moves away from him and turns her back.

"I was done fucking around with you a long time ago, Nicole." Darren says plainly before turning back to continue his watch on the family picnic.

"Oh yeah, that was around the time Amy and her friends left the island and you went off to marry some bimbo! But oops, that didn't work out well when she found out you were cheating on her too!" Nicole said as she smirks at him.

Darren ignores her for the moment and sighs. "I want Amy.. and I know for a fact you've been checking out the guy she's with!"

"Whatever!" She says harshly to him without even looking his way.

"If I can only get that Sonic out of the way, Amy will be all mine.. and with him out of the way, he could be yours for the picking!" Darren says to himself knowing Nicole would hear him.

"Am I right or wrong?"

"Yeah, it's a nice thought, but how are we going to do that?" Nicole asks with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

**"I think I can help you two with that."**

The two are startled to hear another voice from behind them. Quickly turning around, three men wearing all black clothes, sunglasses and shoes. The man in the middle is a little bigger than the two behind him as he steps forward. Nicole hides behind Darren as he walks closer to them. He seems to be the boss of two others.

"Who are you!" Darren asks while standing in a defensive stance.

"No need to be alarmed.. I'm just here watching just like you two." The man states to them before walking past Darren and Nicole to take a peak at what they were looking at.

"Aah, I see you two are also watching the Aiello Family as well.. interesting.."

Nicole shakes her head. "Yeah, so? Just who are you?"

The man looks at her once with a stone cold look making her wince. "I'm a member of the Gambino Family sent here to observe the Aiello Family. You may have heard of my family?"

Thinking about it, Darren nods. "Yeah, I heard you were trying to get some stupid necklace or whatever, and that you almost killed Amy and Rosy just trying to get your filthy hands on it!" He says angrily.

"Filthy? We are far from that, boy!" The man in black raises his voice, but keeps his cool. "That necklace is worth well over 10.5 billion dollars! It secretly holds. So I would think it would be worth enough to kill over!"

"But not Amy!" Darren steps to them uncaring of the consequences he could be facing by doing so. "I swear if you touch her-"

"My, my.. our observations of you two are correct. You seem to have a thing for her..." The man chuckles before turning his back on them.

Nicole holds Darren back from doing anything stupid. "Why are you telling us all this anyway?" She asks wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"I believe I can help you two get what you **desire** most."

"What? How?" Nicole asks as her curiosity peaks.

"If you can get us the necklace that is currently in Princess Amelia's possession, then we'll take care of _your_ problem.." The man states in a matter of fact tone.

Darren and Nicole look at one another and then back to the man in black. "What problem do you think we have?"

"You want Princess Amy." He points to Darren. "And you want Sonic, Tony's son." He hand moves to Nicole. "If you agree to help us out, surely, you too will get what you want in the end.."

"Yeah.." Darren looks down in the thought as a mischievous grin on his face. "That sounds like good plan to me!"

_If this plan works out like he said, Amy will be all mine!  
><em>

_And Sonic will be out of the way for good!  
><em>

"But you do know that she's pregnant?" The man asks in a curious tone.

Darren nods his head furiously. "I don't care about that! I want her no matter what! Even if I have to kill him!"

"I see.. what about you, girl?"

"It would be kinda sad for you to kill Sonic. I mean, he's crazy HOT!" She sighs dreamily, then sighs. "Well, as long as I get to have just a _little_ fun with him before that happens, I'm on board, so count me in!" Nicole grins wickedly as she licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Yeah." Darren smiles sadistically. "What she said, BUT I want Amy alive."

The man in black gives him the same "So it's a deal then?"

"Yes." Nicole, Darren, and the man shake on their said deal.

He removes his shades to reveal dark, deep red eyes. "From now on, refer to me as Jag. Over the next few days, me and my men will be observing the Princess' Family a little further to formulate a plan to require the said item. We'll be in touch with you two when we're ready to orchestrate the plan."

"Okay, Jag."

Smiling in achievement, Darren and Nicole turns back to the picnic to see Amy, Sonic, the kids, and everyone else still together having their fun. Apparently, Sonic's team won 39 to 47.

_Just a few days later, Amy... And you'll soon be mine, and that blue hedgehog will be dead..._

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

**Haha, sorry if I messed up on some football information.. I'm not so used to writing stuff like that, xD  
><strong>

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed it, because there are only two chapters left, and trust me.. they will some things you may or may not have been expecting. As a treat, I'll give you a hint about the next chapter... and HERE it is.. (It has to do with something that a group of people do together... Starts with the letter "O" and ends in "Y"!)  
><strong>

**Figured it out? Let me know, xD  
><strong>

**Read/Review!  
><strong>

**Until next time...  
><strong>

**Bye!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 17

**(Longest chapter EVER) Lol... Sorry for long update, my laptop still isn't fixed, so yeah... :/  
><strong>

**Without further delay!  
><strong>

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 17  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"BYE DAAAAAADDY! I'LL MISS YOU!" Adda waves back and forth furiously as she Razor, Mrs. Lucrecia, and a few body guards follow them out of the front door.<p>

Razor smacks his forehead. "We're only going to the playground, dummy!"

"I KNOW that, smart butt!" Adda frowns at him next to her.

"Haha! You two are hilarious!" Charmy buzzes loudly as he watches the two argue like always.

"Now, now! No fighting or we'll be turning right back into this house!" Lucrecia scolds the both of them, and Charmy stops his laughing immediately. She instantly quiets the three down and turns back to Amy, Sonic, and the others standing in the living room.

"Now, I expect you all to behave yourselves while I'm away... I wouldn't want to deal with what went on yesterday, now do I?"

"U-Uuum.. we're sorry about that!" Sonic nervously chuckles as the others guy behind him laugh silently.

Amy shakes her head. "I can't believe you got Jake and his friends go streaking in the park..." She mutters lowly under her breath.

"Hey, deal is a deal! Isn't that right, bro?" Scourge pats Sonic on his back and laughs into his ear.

Sonic shrugs him off as he feels the glare of Mrs. Lucrecia burning into him. "Shut up, idiot!"

_Before you get me into more trouble than I'm already in..._

Scourge only rolls his eyes and stands next to them. "Hmm.. Well be seeing ya'll, when you guys get back!" He waves to the kids and the girls' mother as they continue their walk out of the front door.

"Right... Like I said, I expect **everyone** in the house to act like the adults I **hope** you all are, is that understood?" She addresses everyone in hearing distance.

"Yes, ma'am..."

"And I'm going to help her watch them!" Sonia makes her way in between them with her hands on her hips.  
>Her brothers only roll their eyes at her.<p>

"Good to hear that. Now, come along, children." A following servant shuts the door after them leaving the young adults alone in the house.

"Finally!" Sonic breathes a deep sigh of relief as Amy smacks him on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You know for what!" Amy quickly says to him and leaves him standing at the door. "Dummy."

Shaking his head, Sonic scratches the back of his head along with his brother and Cream into the living room.

_Ugh, I need to get her outta that mood... somehow... but what?_

"Ay, don't worry about it, bro!" Scourge pats his brother on the shoulder as he walks beside him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sonic sighs to himself.

**In the living, everyone is seated around the room...**

"What should do to the pass the time, you guys?" Cream asks aloud to everyone in the room as she takes a seat next to Tails.

No one says anything for a few minutes. Sonic and Scourge get on the coach in between Amy and Rosy. The girls fold their arms over their stomachs and look the other way.

_What are they mad for NOW?_

Deciding to put their minds on something else, the brothers both take a look at everyone else there. Knuckles and Rouge who are next to Manic and Chanel, next comes Zero and Shadow, following Becky and Mephelis, then Silver and Blaze, after them is Melody and Storm, and finally, Creams and Tails. All girls wearing some kind of short summer dress, and all guys All present and accounted for.

"How about we all get high?" Everyone's eyes all land on Silver and Blaze who facepalms.

"What?" Sonic and his brothers stare at the silver hedgehog strangely. "Are you really serious?"

"I hope he's not.." Amy says quietly and under her breath.

"Seriously, don't say anything else right now." Shadow tells him as he folds his arms. "Cuz you're stupid talk might be contagious."

Silver only shrugs. "Only a suggestion..."

"Silver, Amy, Rosy, and Cream are PREGNANT, understand?" Blaze asks to make sure that he knows this. "Getting them high, and even smoking AROUND them are BAD for the BABIES." She emphasizes to prove her point.

_Sometimes, I wonder if his mind is ALL there too..._

Silver nods understandingly. "O-kay, but I didn't say they had to smoke WITH us."

"SILVER!"

"Okay, OKAY! I was kidding, sheesh!" He shakes his head and sinks back onto the sofa with a irritated smile on his face. "Can't take a joke!"

**It's quiet once again after Silver's slightly 'harmful' suggestion, until...**

"Ooooh, how about a game?" Chanel suggests all of a sudden breaking the silence in the room.

"A game?" Amy questions her and smiles a bit seeming to be amused by the idea. "What game?"

"Umm..." The purple and white cat looks down in thought. A light bulb goes off in her mind. "I got it! How about Truth or Dare!"

"Truth or dare? What are we twelve?" Manic laughs, but is hit slapped mighty hard on his face. Mainly his cheek. "OW! Hey!"

"As I was saying!" Chanel says sweetly before continuing. "Truth or dare is always fun to play! Especially, when there's spicy dares and revealing truths to make the game more fun!"

She giggles. "So come on you guys, what do you say?"

All the guys and girls look at one another questioningly making her worry.

Chanel frowns and folds her arms. "Awe, come on! It's be FUN!" She shouts loudly and at the same time throws both of her arms into the air.

"I don't know..." Manic mutters under her breathe while leaning back on the sofa.

Chanel gives him a quick glare and sharply turns away. "I didn't **ask** you..."

"Who said I was **speaking** to you?" He says back with a smirk on his face. As soon as she turns her face turn his own, he smiles childishly.

"Shut the fuck up." She smirks right back and turns back to face everyone else. "So like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted AGAIN-"

Manic watches Chanel from behind and, using his foot, he lightly, but forcefully pushes on her butt moving her forward causing her to almost trip. All the girls place their hands over their mouths trying not too laugh too loud, minus Rouge and Melody of course. They let their laughs and giggles be heard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She blushes madly and jumps around to yell at him when she catches her balance.

He eyes her innocently. "Whaaaaaaaaaat are you talking about? I was just messing with ya."

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!" Chanel crosses her arms and gets right into his face staring back at her own.

Nose to nose. A scowl on her face, and a smirk on his.

Just staring at him for that long makes her sigh deeply as she realizes that he'll just keep that dumb look on his face.

"You're such a a**hole..."

Smiling a bit, Manic pulls her onto his lap and kissing right on her lips. The girls in the room all 'awh' and 'ooh', while the guys roll their eyes or either laugh to themselves.

"Quit it!" Chanel whines as she's pulling back from him and covering her face.

He smiles mischievously and lightly shrugs his shoulders.

"Excuse me!"

"Huh?" Chanel and Manic look up from their position to look straight at the one who said the comment.

"Chanel does have a point tho..." Rouge says out loud and immediately stops their teasing with each other. "Truth or dare does seem kinda fun."

Melody nods eagerly and clasps her hands together. "Yeah, I haven't played that game in a LONG time!"

"I know right?" Amy and Rosy both say at the same exact time.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Cream giggles as she looks to Tails for approval. He nods slowly unsure of how to answer her. She smiles at his answer and gets back into her conversation with the girls.

"Let's go for it." Blaze smiles as she crosses her legs and lays her head on Silver's shoulder.

"So it's settled!" Chanel jumps up from Manic's lap. "We're playing! And since I suggested it, I'm starting it off!"

She smiles to everyone as she scans the room. "And the person I pick is..." Her bright pink eyes land right on Amy who whimpers lowly in a soft voice from the devious look on the cat's face.

"MY BABY, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMY!" Chanel storms right over to the pink hedgehog to hug tight around her neck pushing Sonic over a little.

"Chanel.." Sonic starts to complain, but keeps his mouth shut.

"Truth or dare, Baby Boo?" Chanel asks exceptionally close to Amy's frail ears.

Gulping and looks up at everyone, the choices run through Amy's mind.

_If I choose truth, she'll surely ask me something OUTRAGEOUS! But... on the other hand, choosing dare would lead to something even worse..._

"What's it's going to be, Amy?" Chanel asks once more and taps on her shoulder for the response.

Sighing, Amy looks up. "Truth. I pick truth."

"Awh, a truth? I was hoping you would have picked dare!" Chanel whines while the others around the room know it was wise for Amy to do so.

Chanel frowns for a second, but straightens up her face into a warm smile. "Fine, lemme think..." She walks her way back over to the coach where Manic is sitting and drops herself right beside him.

"AH HA!" She snaps her fingers with a huge smile on her face.

Amy, seeing this, holds her head down while Sonic's rubs her shoulder.

_Oh no, here it comes..._

"When was the first time you and Sonic had sex?" Her question comes out as plain as day as she crosses one leg over the other. Everyone stares with their mouths wide open and in total surprise when they hear her bold, unexpected question. But, knowing how Chanel is, they should have guessed a question like that coming from her to Amy.

"WHAAAATTT?" Amy looks up from her lap with a noticeable flush on her face. "W-W-WHY DO YOU W-WANNA KNOW THAT?"

Chanel shakes her head. "It doesn't matter why! I said do, and so you must, baby boo!" She yells at Amy making her cower into Sonic's arms.

"Chanel, cut it out.." Sonic asks her to do so as he sees how Amy is reacting. "What kinda question is that?"

"What? It's a reasonable question. She's just being a big baby! Gosh, I swear you guys' hormones are out of whack!" Chanel laughs to herself and gets a few more from everyone around her.

Sonic manages to keep his laugh inside and shakes his head. "I'm almost afraid to ask your definition of the word _reasonable_..."

"It's okay, I can answer it." Amy says as she looks up at him with a weary smile.

"Really?" He questions her in a mildly shocked tone.

"Umm.. I think so.." Amy looks nervously down at her hands as she plays with her fingers.

Chanel jumps back up from her seat and points straight at her once more causing Amy's body to jump back in a startled motion. "AH HA! SO TELL US!"

Manic slowly shakes his head. "Calm down. Please..." He can't help, but to add a smile along as she turns her face to see him.

"I was just-" She starts to say, but is interrupted.

"W-well..." Amy starts to say in a small voice, but stops as her bottom lips quiver. "U-Uuuumm.."

"Come on, Baby Boo. It's okay, just tell us.." Chanel coaxes her. "We're all dying to know."

"Don't you mean **you're** the one wanting to know." Manic says and, just in time, stops Chanel from hitting him on his shoulder. "Too slow."

"Nel, that question is a little too personal to be asking." Melody says all of sudden as she eyes her distantly.

"Yeah, you can ask sis something else, Nel." Rosy watches Amy worriedly. "She doesn't seem comfortable with answering that." It was obvious Amy isn't, and even more obvious that Sonic is not at the least bothered by the question. He would have answered for her, but knowing how quickly Amy can change her moods, he just sitting back and watching.

Chanel stops her foot. "She chose Truth, so now she has to tell it! There is **no** limit to how far this game can go! Understood? She's just disobeying right now! So come on, Amy! Answer the Truth you chose to pick, so we can get on with the game, please!"

"Ok-kay! It was that night at their little BangBros party, okay! There! Happy?" Quickly, after her little outburst, Amy snuggles herself into Sonic's arm hiding herself from everyone's stares.

"Now.. lea... me.. lone..." Everyone manages to hear come from Amy as her muffled voice is nearly drowned out.

"Oh God..." Melody shakes her head and folds her arms while staring at Chanel.

Chanel smiles mischievously. "Really? That's interesting... guess he had to end that party with a BANG!" She starts to laugh uncontrollably. Amy softly whimpers as she buries herself deeper into Sonic's arms.

A few of the guys start to snicker to themselves, but the girls' glares stop them.

"Moving on..." Sonic says in a exasperated voice. He's ready to move on.

"Hey, before we go again, let's all switch places and stuff to make the game more exciting! It's not fun if we're all near our boyfriends and stuff." Chanel makes everyone move and change spots. Once everyone is seated once more, she looks over everyone to see their places.

Chanel is to the left of Amy, after her is Silver, then Knuckles, Tails, Melody, Rosy, Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Becky, Storm, Manic, Mephelis, Cream, and finally, Zero on Amy's right.

"PERFECT!" Chanel sits extra close to Amy as the pink hedgehog holds one of the sofa's pillows up to her face.

"You're turn, Amy!"

Slowly looking up from the pillow, Amy sees that every is staring at her again. "U-ummm.. truth or d-dare, Nel?"

"DARE!" Chanel yells out scaring her.

"I-I..." Amy starts to say, but then stops.

"Speak louder, baby!" Chanel says to her while rubbing her back.

Amy shakes her head back and forth. "I dare you to scoot over and let Zero take your spot!"

Chanel's eyes grow wide in disbelief. "What? That's not a dare! Pick something else!"

"Nu uh uh!" Zero pushes Chanel away from Amy and takes her place. "Move over!"

"Hey!" Chanel begins to whine and frown. "That's no fair!"

Zero shakes her head. "A dare is a dare." She lets Amy rest her head on her shoulder. Cream and the girls smile softly at her as she finally calms down. No thanks to Chanel.

"Well, I guess it's my turn... mmm... I need to get this game more exciting and fast!" Chanel stands to her feet and points to the two boys next to her.

"SILVER, KNUCKLES! I'M ASKING BOTH OF YOU, GOT IT?"

"Wait, what?" Knuckles asks confusedly.

Silver looks at her strangely along with everyone else. "Huh?"

"You can't do that, Chanel. You only can ask one person, and that is Silver." Becky tries to reason with her. "Those are the rules, remember?"

Chanel shakes her head. "Well, this game needs to start picking up soon and this is the only way!"

"She's completely making up the rules as she goes.." Sonic whispers to himself.

"Right about that. Who knows what else she'll come up with." Shadow says as he happens to hear him.

Manic shakes his head as he folds his arms. "Knowing her it could be _anything_!"

"So Silver, Knuckles, what do you guys say?" Chanel ignores their little comments and asks the two again.

"Well, if it's up to us, I have no problem with that." Silver tells her as he stands up to stretch. "What about you, Knuck."

"Whatever. Let's just get it over with." Knuckles stands to his feet also.

"Yay!" Chanel cheers with another devious glimmer in her eyes.

"Sit ya'll ass down.." Sonic says under his breathe making everyone laugh.

Silver and Knuckles both roll their eyes at him and turn to face Chanel to receive their dare.

"Well... I dare the both of you to go up in Amy's and Rosy's room to find a pink dress to wear and come back down hear to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua in front of ALL of us!"

"WHAT!" Silver yells. "Run that by me again?"

Knuckles shakes his head. "NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT!"

The others around the room all form smiles on their faces as they start to like the idea.

"I would LOVE to see that." Scourge and Manic laugh to themselves.

Shadow chuckles. "Silver AND Knuckles acting like two pussies? Who wouldn't want to see that?"

Amy and Zero giggle and laugh as they start to imagine them actually doing that. "In one of my pink dresses? Will they even be able to fit in them?"

"**Yours**? What about mine?" Rosy laughs as she looks at the two boys.

"They'll probably rip through them like the HULK!" Becky laughs and almost falls on the floor as a result.

Melody begins to crack up herself. "W-wow, now this I gotta see!"

"I'll go get my laptop to play the music!" Tails gets up from his spot and walks over to his laptop carrying bag to pull it on out.

Storm chuckles. "Yeah, go ahead and get that music ready for these two 'ladies'!" He jokes with Mephelis agreeing with him.

Rouge and Blaze both laugh as they hear them. "Now I got another girlfriend to go shopping with!"

"I know right?" Blaze holds her stomach as it starts to ache from her laughing.

Hearing all of their comments and jeers even from their girlfriends, both Knuckles and Silver shake their heads in disagreement.

"Not happening. No way, no how."

"YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS UP THOSE STAIRS AND PUT ON THOSE DRESSES OR ELSE!" Chanel orders them up the stairs and follows them behind them to make sure they do as she's asked.

The loudness and scariness of her voice convinces the two enough to do as she says.

**As the three leave, the others remaining all begin to wait until they come back. Upstairs, the sounds of yelling, bumping, and thumping are heard. Everyone looks at one another in surprise, until the noises stop. ** **In the next few minutes, Chanel trots down the stairs with a huge smile on her face...**

"And I present to you... BARBIE and KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Silver and Knuckles slowly make their way down the stairs as many gasps and laughs are greeting them. Silver is wearing a fairly tight light pink dress hugging at his waist and muscled body making him look a bit awkward. His quills are tied up by a pink ribbon, pink and white flip flops on his feet, and he has smeared pink lipstick on his lips.

"This is so not cool, dude..." Silver says as he scratches the top of his head moving the ribbon.

Blaze smiles jokingly as she tries to keep her laughter inside, but it doesn't work. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my God, that's my dress and shoes. And my ribbon!" Amy and the rest of the girls laugh as she points to them on Silver.

Silver growls and points next to him. "What about him?"

Knuckles' outfit is no better than Silver's. He's wearing a light blue dress with a wide enough belt around the waist, a white bow tying his dreaded into a frilly ponytail, blue wedged heel shoes, and on his arm is a pink purse.

Sonic and the guys all stare at him with stupid looks making him grimace.

"Laugh, and I'll kill you." Knuckles blushes lightly in pure irritation.

"O.M.G!" Rouge points directly to Knuckles as she falls back on the sofa laughing her ass off.

"That's it. I'm recording this!" Sonic pulls out his iPhone and prepares to aim it right on their performance.

"You record this, and I'm beating your ass, hedgehog." Knuckles warns Sonic as he straightens out the uncomfortable dress on him.

Sonic only laughs. "And with that? Your _little_ pink purse?" At once, everyone begins to laugh as Chanel walks up behind the two.

"Now, now. Lets get this dare started and done, so we can move on!" Chanel points to Tails, so he can start the music. Separating herself from them, Chanel takes her spot next to Zero to watch them perform.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd... Now!"

**[.Barbie Girl - Aqua.]**

_Knuckles: Hi Barbie!_

_Silver: Hi Ken!_

_Knuckles: You wanna go for a ride?_

_Silver: Sure, Ken!_

_Knuckles: Jump in!_

_Silver: Ha ha ha ha!_

By now everyone is in tears as the two boys start off the song. Chanel whips them from her eyes. "Hey, you gotta dance long to it too!"

Silver and Knuckles both groan in complaint, but do as she says. Silver begins to move girlishly to the beat of the song as does Knuckles.

_[Silver]_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Knuckles: Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

Amy and the girls sing along with Silver as he sings and moves to the song. Silver shakes his head with a sigh, but keeps his dancing up. Just seeing the both of them like that, Blaze and Rouge are the loudest two laughing, giggling, and making ludicrous comments.

_[Silver]  
><em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _  
><em> Life in plastic, it's fantastic <em>  
><em> You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere <em>  
><em> Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<em>

_[Knuckles]  
><em>

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<em>

Knuckles grits his teeth as he hears the guys laugh and chuckle at him. The girls continue to sing and laugh along to the song. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Sonic recording them on his face.

_[Silver]  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours!"<em>

Silver jokingly touches Knuckles shoulder making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Don't touch me!The hell wrong with you, man? That's it! I'm done!" Knuckles storms out of the room and at the same time ripping off the dress and other things Chanel put on him.

"Haha! That was a good one. Great job you guys!" Chanel claps for them as she continues to laugh along with the others.

"Our dresses are ruined." Amy says aloud, but keeps on smiling.

Rosy shakes her head with a bigger smile on her face. "But it was well worth it after seeing that! Right?"

"YES!" Rouge and Blaze both yell out as they are still laughing with tears falling down their cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>The truth or dare game continues as soon as Knuckles and Silver walk back into the living room. Both are back in their usual attire and rid of the girlie accessories. With the other guys still laughing at them, they take back their spots between Chanel and Tails...<strong>

"NEXT! You two get to ask Tails next!" Chanel quickly tells them.**  
><strong>

"Both of us?" Silver repeats her.

Knuckles grins. "Really?

"Uh oh." Tails says to himself as he realizes he better choose wisely, if he wants to get out of this one alive, or better yet, not being made of fool of like they were.

"Tails, Truth or Dare?" Silver and Knuckles both ask him at once.

"Ummm..." Tails murmurs in thought.

_Eh, screw it! Here goes nothing.  
><em>

"Dare!" The fox says proudly.

Sonic and Scourge both shake their heads. "He's dead."

Manic laughs. "Good luck Tails."

Knuckles holds his hands firmly together. "Was hoping you were going to choose that. We dare you to get one of Sonic's dirty socks and lick it!"

"What the he-"

"Yeah, and soak it in the toilet to add extra flavor!" Silver adds with a laugh.

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't wear dirty socks..." Sonic laughs too along with the rest of them.

Silver gets up and shrugs his shoulders. "So, we'll make it dirty, so go ahead and take it off!"

Rolling his eyes, Sonic does as he says and tosses it to him.

Tails sits there with a blank stare on his face.

_Dear God, what have I gotten myself into..?_

"Tails? Are you okay?" Cream asks nicely as she notices him looking that way.

He slowly shakes his head and when Silver returns with the dripping, dirty sock covered in dirt and grime.

"Here ya go, buddy!" Silver hands it to him and wipes his hands on his shirt before sitting back down. "Made it extra dirty for ya!"

"Gee thanks.." Staring at the sock, the smell of disgust creeps upon him. Tails' nose curls up as he starts to cough from the protrude smell.

Knuckles pulls out his cell and prepares to record. "Come on, Tails. Do the dare already!"

Glaring at him, Tails pinches his nose and holds the sock up to his mouth. Everyone moves in closer to watch him do it. He brings the sock closer to his mouth and slowly sticks his tongue out. Within a few seconds his tongue makes contact with the sock, and...

"DEUUEAUGH!" Tails makes the ugliest face he could ever possibly create as he tosses the sock away in Sonic's direction. Sonic ducks as the sock hits the wall behind him.

"Hey!"

Tails runs out of the room with his tails between his legs and covering his mouth from puking. Knuckles, Silver, and the rest of the guys laugh their butts off. However, the girls were worried about him, especially, Cream.

"That was disgusting.." Melody frowns as she shakes her head to get rid of the memory.

"I hope he's okay.." She says worriedly.

"Eh, he'll be fine! Just needs a good tooth brushing and he'll be good!" Knuckles says to unsure her.

"Mmm.." Cream smiles nervously as Amy touches her shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Cream! Don't worry."

Just as Amy starts to comfort her, Tails is walking back in and at the same time brushing his teeth and the rest of his mouth with a load of toothpaste.

"Yay! He's back, so let's keep going!" Chanel giggles.

Still brushing his teeth, Tails turns to Melody next to him. "Melody, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, cause I'm not about to do anything that nasty and disgusting." The yellow bird admits to everyone who readily agrees with her.

"Oh, well... let me think a minute..."

From across the room, Knuckles eyes Storm who's looking directly at Melody. "Mmm.."

Leaning over, Knuckles whispers directly into Tails' ear.

"Is it true that you and Storm had sex on the beach that night when Sonia and the kids got here?"Tails repeats what Knuckles whispers to him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Zero and Becky both say at the same time and stat to laugh.

"Oh my.." Amy says, but then suddenly stops.

"..God.." Rosy and her sister hold in their snickers to keep keep the attention off of themselves. The guys in the room all look to Melody then back to Storm who's currently frowning at Knuckles.

"That dick.." Storm says in a low voice. "That's the last time I share any secrets with him."

"What was that?" Melody almost asks in complete shock and surprise as she just now processes what Tails asked her.

"Did you and Storm-" Tails starts to ask the question again.

"OH, I HEARD THAT! I WAS HOPING I JUST HEARD IT WRONG!" She yells, but calms down. "You're answer to that question is yes, we did. BUT it was supposed to be 'our' little secret, isn't that right, Storm?"

"But-" He starts to say, but is stopped just as he gets one word out.

"Oh, you're going to get yours, buddy!" Melody promises to him. "Just you wait.."

"Oh great..." Storm slumps back on the sofa with an annoyed look on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Melody sighs. "Rosy, Truth or Dare?"

Rosy looks down as she thinks about it. "Dare?"

"Purr like a cat!" Melody quickly tells her.

"B-but-" Rosy begins to argue.

Melody shakes her head irritatingly. "Just do it!"

"O-okay.. ummm... purr?"

"Not like that! Do it louder!" Melody tells her to go it again.

"P-puurrrrrr!" Rosy does it louder and in a softer voice to make it better for her.

"Now, MEOW!" Melody commands her next.

Rosy blushes even harder as her ears lower. "M-Meowwww... Meeeeooooooooooow!"

Her sister and everyone else have big smiles on their face and "awh' at her attempt to act like a cat.

"You're done!" Melody, with a scowl, stops her from continuing.

Blushing brightly and with everyone's eyes on her, Rosy clears her throat.

"Alright... Truth or Dare, Blaze?" Rosy, still blushing, turns to the purple cat next to her.

_Guess Melody wanted to get her turn over with, but STILL make it as embarrassing as possible for me... _

"Mmm.. Dare!" Blaze tells her as she prepares herself.

"A dare, huh?" Rosy thinks to himself. "I dare you to let me given a makeover by another girl who will be blindfolded, and that girl will be... Melody!"

"NO WAY!"

"Oh no.. please.. no!" Blaze tugs on Rosy's shoulder. "She looks to angry right now, choose someone else!"  
>But it's too late, Melody gets up from her spot and grabs onto Blaze's arm. "Let's go!"<p>

"Nooooooooooo!" They hear Blaze scream for help, but it soon grows quiet.

Rosy smiles nervously as everyone turns to her. "W-what? Why are you all staring at me?"

"You know you just sent Blaze to her death, right?" Zero asks with a smile.

"Melody's not that mad.." Rosy sighs. "Is she?"

"I would definitely count on that..." Becky says with a worried glance toward the room where Melody and Blaze went.

"Yeah, isn't that right, Storm?" Knuckles asks jokingly.

Storm blows a bird at him. "Fuck you."

"Well, you wont be fucking with her anytime soon! We all know that!" Knuckles chuckles with everyone else laughing with him.

"WE'RE DONE!" Melody's yelling startles everyone and stops their laughter as they turn to see Blaze walking back into the living room with her head down.

"Then let's see it!" Chanel says in an excited voice.

Melody nods and makes Blaze hold her face up. "Taaa-daaaaaaaaaaa!"

**The makeup is all over her face. Lipstick smothered all over her cheeks and up to her ears, shiny lip gloss nowhere near her lips, but instead on her eyebrows, mascara and blush caked onto her eyelids, and glitter sprinkled all over the top of her head.**

"You look like a clown!" Amy yells as she falls onto her side in a laughing fit along with Cream.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tears stream down the girls' eyes.

Silver has to look away to keep himself from laughing at her too. "L-looks g-good on you, B-Blaze... hehehe... HAHAHA!"

Blaze blushes through the make-up as she clenches her fist. "Silver..."

From behind, Melody taps her on the shoulder. "Say cheese!"

Mistakenly, Blaze turns around and quickly covers her face. But it's all too late, Melody has already taken the picture. MELODY!"

"Done with that dare now!" Melody laughs. "You might wanna go wash that off now, Hun!"

In a hurry, Blaze runs from the room and up to the upstairs bathroom to get cleaned up. Still laughing, Silver gets up from his seat in an attempt to go after her.

"Hey, while you're up, Silv!" Melody calls his name. "Can you get me something to drink from the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah, I want something too!" Amy raises her hand.

"Me too!"

"Yeah, get me one too, please!"

"And me!"

Seems like to him that all the girls were mighty thirsty all of a sudden, so he nods his head in compliance and makes his way for the kitchen.

"AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!"

**[.In the Kitchen.]**

Silver walks around and sees the fridge, so he goes to open it. "Mmm.. Let's see..." There are a variety of fruity drinks for him to choose. Choosing simple, but delicious drinks, he takes out a bottle, shaped somewhat like a wine bottle, of apple juice. Setting it on the counter, he now walks off to find glasses.

"Now, where are those glasses..." Silver makes his way in the opposite direction where the glasses were and stumbles into the back room which is dark, so he flickers on the light.

"Whoa..." Before him is what he would call 'wine and alcohol heaven'. Racks and racks of expensive wine bottles lined the walls as the lights from above shined on the glass of the bottles. Everyone drink and wine he can possibly think of is just a few feet from him. Walking inside, the room is cool and fairly large.

"No way, she has this!" He pinks up a bottle of Th. J 1787 Chateau Lafitte. A sweet concoction of juices and other products to create a alluring taste and scent. Taking the bottle with him, he runs out of the back room.

**[.In the Living Room.]**

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Silver runs back into the living and holds up the bottle" of wine in one hand.

Amy and Rosy both gasp. "You went in our mom's wine collection?"

"He did?" Zero and Becky look up from their seats to see him holding the bottles in his hands.

Sonic shakes his head. "Trying to get them drunk, I see."

"Is that even a surprise?" Shadow asks sarcastically as he folds his arms.

"Nope." Manic and the rest of the guys laugh.

"Huh?" Tails is finally done brushing his teeth and looks up to see too.

"GO PUT THEM BACK AND GET REGULAR DRINKS NOW!" The girls all yell at him at once.

"B-but-"

"GOOOOOO!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm going!" Silver grumbles as he turns around to go put the bottles away.

**[.Back in the Kitchen.]**

Silver sets the bottle down on the counter beside the apple juice one and sighs.

"They didn't have to yell at me like that.."

"SILVER, HURRY UP! WE'RE WAITING!" One of the girls' yell to him from the room next door.

"I'M HURRYING UP!" Silver yells back to them as he reaches for the apple juice bottle, but grabs the wine one instead. He pours the girls' glasses and sets them aside to go put the apple juice bottle back in the back room and the nearly empty wine bottle into the trash next to him.

**[.Back in the Living Room Again.]**

When he walks back in with the supposedly 'new' drinks, he sees he's missed quite a lot. Sonic is busy watching Amy with a mischievous grin, as Silver can tell. She is wearing a shirt that's obviously too big for her and baggy jeans also. She's blushing brightly as she looks down at her lap. Across from her, Shadow is wearing her dress with a VERY unpleased look and blush on his face. Becky has her back to everyone else as she looks down at her naked feet with a blush on her face as she closes her eyes tight. Rouge, face flushing, holding her arms over her chest with Knuckles staring wide-mouth at her. Storm has his head in his lap as he looks down to the floor unmoving. Mephelis is, amazing, blushing himself, as he has his eyes closed shit as well and his arms folded tightly. Cream blushing as she continuously rubs her face from something sticky. And Blaze is back, face clean, in her regular spot. Everyone else is busy softly laughing to themselves. Mostly, Chanel and Melody.

"Ummm..." Silver stops in his steps at the sight before him. "W-what is all this.. What happens while I was om the-"

"DON'T ASK!"

"Okay! Okay! Here's you girls drinks!" Silver walks around the room giving the girls' their drinks and taking his own. "You guys want any?" He asks snickering from the sight of them.

Smelling her drink, Amy takes a small sip of it. "What is this?"

"Huh? Oh, some apple juice." Silver tells her as he starts to down his own glass of it.

"Are you sure?" Rosy asks to make sure as she begins to drink it.

"Oh, who cares? Let's get back to the game, guys!" Zero sets her half empty glass down on the small next to the sofa. "Chanel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Chanel shouts out again as she raises her hands into the air along with the glass.

"I dare you to take off a piece of clothing every time a person says 'and', Nel!" Zero tells her.

"What?" Chanel tilts her head in confusion, but then realizes what she means. "Hey, that's-"

"AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND AND-" Manic says as his brothers laugh at him.

"What the hell? Shut up, Manic!" Chanel screams at him for him to stop.

Zero, still laughing, shakes her head. "I'll let that count for one, so go ahead and take something off, Nel."

**As time passes on and the girls continue, the girls begin to act a little 'out of character', and the guys soon notice as the girls all get together on one side of room leaving the guys alone, but not completely. They all have faint, red blushes on their faces and cheeks, they were smiling dreamily, and moving side to side in a slow motion. The dares and truths become more and more... how do you say... intimate? Also, since a couple of them have said the word 'and', Chanel fearlessly takes off at least two things she's wearing. Both her flip flops and her dress. In less than a few minutes of her taking off the dress, she's only in her lacy white bra and panties...  
><strong>

"W-who's turn is i-it now!" Chanel asks in seemingly drunk voice as she finally finishes her drink and slams it on the table next to her.**  
><strong>

Amy sways her body from side to side as her finger shakily points to those around her. "I-I-I think it was...

"Are they acting a bit strange to you?" Sonic asks Shadow in a low voice.

Shadow nods slowly. "I thought I was the only one noticing that..."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Amy and Chanel asks startling them.

"Oh nothing, nothing..." Sonic quickly waves her off as he watches Amy's eyes open and close so very slowly.

She shakes her head at him and turns back to Chanel. "W-weeeell, anyway! W-who's turn is i-it?"

"I dinkk it wuz..." Zero's speech is all grumbled up, but she manages to get her meaning across. "It wuz.. wuz... wuz... ummm... that rabbit next to you, Ammmyy! What wuz her name again?

Looking beside her, Amy and Cream smiley softly at one another as they giggle in a strange way. "C-C-Cream!"

"Y-y-yessssssssss! That's m-me!" The orange and cream rabbit shouts and then falls back onto the sofa.

"O-oh, t-t-then asssssk me something!" Amy tells her excitedly and claps her hands. "H-hurry! Hurry!"

"Amy, Truth or Daaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrreeeee?" Cream asks her quickly while dragging the words out in a deep voice.

Smiling widely, Amy takes a deep breath. "DAREEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Certainly by now, how all the girls' were acting has already become quite noticeably by the guys. Looking to Silver, they seem him laying his head back with a empty glass in his hand. He has a stupid smile on his face...  
><strong>

"He didn't..." Sonic whispers to himself as an idea forms in his mind.

"OH! Umm.. well..." The next few words that come out of Cream's mouth are unrecognizable. "and I t-t-think you should..." Those last words, they were able to make out, until,

"OOOOH, SOMEONE SAID AND AGAIN!" Chanel jumps to her feet with everyone staring back at her. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" She struggles a bit as she reaches behind her back to reach the clips of her bra.

Manic, knowing what's about to happen, stops her. "Hey, hey, hey! Chanel, are_ sure_ you wanna do that?"

_Yeah, I would love to see her topless right now, and having her do this in front of everyone else only makes it hotter. BUT this is out of character for her..._

She immediately stops herself and looks to him another dreamy smile on her face. "But I have to. A dare is a dare."

"YES! And she has to do it no matter what!" Zero agrees with her as she waves her arms into the air.

Giggling, Chanel shakes her head. "That's number two! Looks like it all has to come off now!" She says as she reaches behind her back to unclip her bra and watches as it falls to the ground. Rubbing her breasts she smiles nervously. "Now time for the other one..." With ease, she slides her panties down her thighs, legs, and finally to her feet kicking them to the side. With her nice, plump breasts and tight, smooth pussy now revealed she feels a a bit free from the constrictions of her clothing.

"I'm done!" She raises both arms into the air. "Don't I look pretty?"

The girls, whatever is wrong with them right now, all laugh and giggle softly as they take a long look at her. The guys, on the other hand, try to keep a straight face, but it's really hard. Mostly for Manic, who hardens by the sight of Chanel standing there naked and touching herself in front of everyone.

"C-Chanel?" He says her name lowly as she takes her seat by Zero who smiles at her.

_Is there something wrong with her? I-I mean.. this way BEYOND something I thought she would do herself..._

"This is getting a bit strange.." Sonic says as he gets up from his seat and walks over to Silver to kick him in the leg. "Ay, wake up!"

"What?" Silver picks his head up and rubs his temples. "Whaaattt?" He asks drunkingly.

"Are you drunk?"

Silver smirks and shakes his head the wrong way. "N-nooo! Aree you, sir?" His hand falls back onto the sofa, and he begins to snore.

"Zzzzzz..."

"Dammit, Silver!" The blue hedgehog curses as he turns his eyes back on Amy who moves from side to side humming to herself. Beside, Cream is still thinking as Zero and Chanel, still naked, walk over to whisper something to her. Cream perks up and waves Amy over to her and whimpers into her ear as well. Amy begins to blush even brighter than before as her eyes meet with Sonic's, but she quickly looks away.

_When I said I needed to get her funky mood, I didn't mean this... Did I?_

Sighing, Sonic turns around to face the guys and to tell them. "Hey, guys.. Silver accidentally gave the girls wine instead of apple juice!"

"So they're drunk?" Mephelis as he notices Becky leaning on his shoulder. On her face is the same drunk smile and blush the other guys have.

"Looks like it..." Sonic says in a low voice.

"Well, no wonder..." Storm shakes his head as he sees Melody and Blaze both smiling weirdly with the glasses still in their hands.

"Should we.. just like get them to bed or something like that?" Knuckles suggests to them.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, probably."

_Who knows how this could affect the babies.. And Lucrecia, Sonia, and the girls could be back any minute... Nice, going Silver!_

_Damn, that wine must be strong for them to act like this from just ONE glass of it...  
><em>

"Amy, you have to go lay down no-" As soon as he turns around, Amy, still wearing Shadow's shirt and pants, is already behind him holding firmly onto his hand. "What are you-"

She looks down at the floor as she begins to speak with one hand holding the pants up on her body. "I-I-I have to do my dare now!" From behind, Cream, Zero, and Chanel are all staring at them with mischievous looks on their faces.

Looking back down at her, Sonic sighs worriedly. "No, Amy, you're dru-"

"Just let me do it! I have tooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Amy quickly tells him as she pulls him back over to the sofa.

"Yeah, let the girl do i-it!" Rouge shouts as she drinks the rest of her glass. "It's the-" She hiccups twice. "Ruuuuuuuuuuuule!"

"Go sissy!" Rosy blurts out as she holds herself steady using the arm of sofa.

Amy nods to all of them as she looks down at Sonic sitting below her. "Umm... can you guys move. I'll think he'll need some room.." She quietly tell his brothers and the rest of the guys.

"Ummm.. Okay..." Scourge finds a spot still near to Sonic, but near Rosy at the same time.

"Sure?" Manic follows him and goes to sit else. That else being near Chanel who keeps her eyes on Amy and Sonic before her.

"T-Thank-you!" Amy blushes even bright than Sonic's ever seen in his life.

Blinking once, Sonic eyes her up and down to see her body trembling. "Amy, are you-"

_She's acting so weird right now, but.. I kinda like it!_

"Shhhh..." Her hand lets of the pants she's holding up as she places a finger over his lips. "J-just be quiet and let me do it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

_Enjoy what?_

Amy's pants fall to the floor, and she looks down at them. Her thin, lacy light blue panties show among her firm ass, slim legs, and hips. "Oh, they fell? They would have gotten in the way, anyway.." She pulls off her panties revealing her already dripping wet pussy and kicks them to the side and slowly gets down on her knees in front of him.

_What in the world is she about to do? _

_Wait.. What kinda stupid question is that?  
><em>

_She's about to...  
><em>

Sonic shakes his head from the naughty thoughts he's having as he feels Amy's hands rubbing up and down his pants leg making his hold body shiver. "A-Amy..."

"Huh?" Amy looks up from his lap with the most innocent smile he's ever seen.

"Oh, s-s-shut up, Sonic, and let her do it!" Chanel yells and points her finger at him.

"Yeah, Cream dared her to give you a blowjob in front of all of us, so let her do it!" Zero says right after her. Cream giggles along with the other girls. The guys in the room all stare and look on in shock as to what's clearly about to happen right in front of them.

"And make it GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Chanel giggles as she sits back next to Manic and holds onto his arm. Her breasts rubbing against his naked arm.

Manic breathes deeply as he feels all the blood rushing to his lower region. "Oh man..."

"They're right, Sonic... just sit back.." Sonic looks back to Amy speaking again. "And enjoy it.." The look in her eyes tell him one thing.

_She looks so hungry.. and better yet, HORNY..._

_Damn, we haven't did 'anything' together since when again?  
><em>

In a quick motion, she unzips his pants and moves her hand towards his boxes holding a huge bulge. Licking her lips, Amy begins to rub her hands slowly over his erection making him breathe in sharply. The feeling of his hardness on her soft hands raises her arousal as she forgets that the others are watching them from behind. Smiling to herself, she licks her lips again as she pulls on the top of his boxers to pull them down.

"A-Amy.. are you sure it's okay... for you.. to do this.. in front of them!" Sonic manages to ask her as the heat starts to rise within him.

_Normally, if this was any other girl, I would really care, but this is AMY we're talking about!_

_But..._

_She looks so willing.. No, I can't let her do this... she's drunk and a little over six months pregnant at that!  
><em>

_I can't.. I can't... I can't... I can't stop myself or her...  
><em>

"Don't worry.. you wont even know they're watching in second.." Amy smiles up to him. In a slow, seductive motion she peels back Sonic's boxers to uncover his long, thick erection that nearly hitting her in the face. Around the room, the girls stare at Sonic and his member dreamily making their own guys' a little angry.

"Oh my GOD!" Chanel squeals as she starts to laugh uncontrollably. "It's HUGE!"

Manic gives her a blank stare, and gets a stare from her back.

"Whaaaaaaaattt? I know you're big too!" She smiles teasingly at him making him blush slightly. "Let's watch o-on!"

**Back with Amy on her knees...**

Moving closer to him in between Sonic's legs, she's careful to give her pregnant belly some room. Licking her lips once more, she slowly moves her force towards his throbbing member with Sonic looking down at her.

"A-Ames..." He tries to say her name, but it doesn't come out correctly. "Oh, shit!"

Her tongue licks the tip of his member making him hiss and curse under his breath. Hearing him, Amy guides her tongue slowly up and down his erection tasting every inch of him as he grips the sides of the coach to keep from losing his mind. Over and over, her warm, wet tongue travels back and forth over Sonic's hardening skin as he starts to breath in and out deeply with his heartbeat increasing by the minute. Amy wraps and swirls her tongue all around his shaft slowly, but carefully tasting every single part of his cock as if she's never done so before. Sonic's moans grow a bit louder as he stops himself from cumming too soon.

_This is just getting good!_

Stopping briefly, she looks up to see sweat forming on Sonic's face as he looks back at her with a sly grin.

"You like it?"

"Hell yeah, but.." He takes one hand to move her face back towards his hard member. "..Don't stop.."

Blushing and smiling to herself, Amy licks her tongue across the top of his erection again. Her mouth slowly pushing itself down over the head of his dick engulfing his cock all the way to the base. It's only halfway in as she feels it hit the back of her throat and uses one hand to feel more of his thickness with him slowly growing bigger. Slowly, but surly, his member becomes wetter and wetter as she's sucking and licking him expertly. Her head moves up and down on him and soon starts to move faster as grabs the back of her head to increase her speed. As her face gets moves back and forth from his bulging member in her mouth, she can smell his thick manly scent. Her mind begins to go crazy from the intoxicating smell he has. Within moments,

"AWH, F-FUUUUUCK!" Sonic simply cannot hold it in much longer, so he releases himself inside of her without warning.

"MMMMMM!" Amy's muffled scream is heard as her mouth is filled with precum from Sonic's throbbing cock. Swallowing most of it, she pulls him out of her mouth to see a bit or precum left dripping from the tip. Seeing a little bit left, Amy moves her tongue to the outside of his sock licking off every drop. The taste so sweet and alluring on her tongue as she gets the last bit of it and pulls away from him as he looks down to smirk at her. Looking at the guys smiling back at him, Sonic starts to chuckle to himself and lays his head back on the sofa to rest for a second.

"U-uummm..." She blushes brightly as she nervously looks behind her to see everyone, wide mouth and eyes opened, staring back at them. "H-hi?"

Chanel jumps to her feet. "That was AMAZING, BABY BOO! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! "

"Haha, I guess the younger twin is better at stuff like this!" Zero laughs to herself and looks to Rosy. "Isn't that right?"

"W-what are yoooou talkin' bout?" Rosy asks drunkingly. "J-just because she's younger t-than me by three minutes, doesn't meeeaaan that!"

Chanel shakes her head. "Oh, what do you know? You're just jealous."

"AM NOT!" Rosy whines angrily as she pouts.

"THEN PROVE IT!" Melody yells as she hears Rosy arguing.

"PROVE IT! PROVE IT! PROVE IT!"

"Prove it..?" Rosy questions her, but looks over to Amy and Sonic staring back at her. "Okay then!"

Scourge, a little curious about what she's thinking, touches her shoulder. "Rosy?"

**Rosy, in a jealous fit, takes Scourge by the hand and drops him on the sofa next to Sonic and Amy. They look at their twin counterparts as Rosy gets Scourge's pants off following his boxers...**

"W-w-what are you-" Amy begins to ask.

"Shut up, cause I'm about to prove I'm b-b-better at yooooooooooooooooooooouuu!" Rosy gets up in Amy's face almost making her fall back, but Sonic catches. "Let's see who can make who cum faster!"

Amy frowns annoyingly. "Huh? Oooh.. okay, then..."

"Wait. What?" Scourge and Sonic say at once. but have no time to say anything else after it as both twin girls' tongue lick over the head of their hard erections. Both brothers lean

Rosy moans lowly as she grabs the bottom of Scourge's growing member into her small hands. She moves her mouth to hover over the top of his dick, continuously rolling her tongue around the tip getting quite a few soft groans, but they are gradually growing in loudness. The taste is all too pleasurable as her mouth begins to salivate making his member wet with her saliva. Rosy delves further down his cock to increase his pleasure as his veins begin to pop out

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Scourge curses continuously as she continues to give him satisfaction. Feeling his dick throbbing inside her mouth, the warmth, the taste. it's so appealing as her mouth covers the head of his dick and eases him inside. From below,s he feels her pussy dripping wet to the floor. Slowly, she backs herself off of his cock as she feels his thick dick hit her lips. Giggling softly, she starts to get a little watery in her eyes. Wiping herself from it Slowly placing her mouth back over his throbbing cock, she kisses it gently before pushing it between her lips.

"MY BABY BOO!" Chanel screams out.

Rosy's eyes jerk open and pulls Scourge out of her mouth to his dismay and looks next to her. "What the-"

Amy's has taken off Shadow's shirt and her own bra and is on her deeps sucking feverishly at Sonic's member as he leans back moaning and groaning At the same time, she has her big, plump breasts wrapped around the base of Sonic's member. His hardness rubbing up on her soft breasts as the head enters and exits her mouth continuously. While using one hand to move her breasts up and down, she uses the other to rub her naked, soaked pussy as her juices make a small, yet growing, spot on the carpeted floor. Sonic looks like he's in COMPLETE heaven as he looks down at Amy looking shyly back up at him.

"You little cheater!" Rosy screams at her sister making her stop to look at her.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Amy asks in her ongoing nervous tone.

Rosy growls at her. "I-I'll show you!" She stands up to pull off her dress over her head throwing it to the side along with her panties and bra. Carefully, getting back on her knees, Rosy lightly tugs on Scourge's erection and eagerly slides them between her soft breasts. Licking the tip, she pushes him back inside her mouth as she begins to rub her breasts up and down his member.

"Oh God.." Scourge grins sensually.

_I'm about to lose my fucking mind..._

Frowning a bit, Amy feels a nudge from Sonic, so she looks back to him. He's smiling with a mischievous look as his hand strokes the side of her face. "Finish it."

"O-okay!" She smiles shyly as she regains her position, and he leans himself back once more. Both sisters suck and lick furiously increasing Sonic's and Scourge's pleasure meter and getting them closer to their impending climaxes. Amy and Rosy increase their speeds as their fingers are dripping with sticky wetness.

"S-shit.. I'm getting closer! Fuck!" Rosy hears Scourge curse again and smiles as she picks up her movements to get him to cum.

Sonic's breathing increases tenfold as his hand moves up and down along with Amy's' head. As she speeds up, his cock trembles more and more. Squeezing her breasts together, his cock releases a bit more of precum, but that isn't enough for her. At once, the two brothers cum letting out their curses and moans all at the same time as they fill Amy's and Rosy's mouths with their sweet, gooey cum. It's a little to much for Amy, so she moves her mouth off in a gasps as the rest of Sonic's cum sprays on her breasts, face, and some even in her hair.

"I-I win!" Rosy laughs lowly as she breathes in and out tiredly.

"T-that.. w-was a t-tie!" Amy argues as she slumps to the floor holding her head down and breathing hard. Sweat and cum both cover the girls as they recover their breathes. From above, Sonic and Scourge are both looking down at them with sly smirks. Both with the same thought and idea in mind.

"We're not done_ just_ yet..."

"We're not?" The two girls ask at the same time making them seem so much more sexy. At once, Sonic and Scourge both get themselves up from the coach to pick the girls up and place them in their original positions.

"W-w-what a-are y-you doing?" Amy stutters as Sonic spreads her legs apart being careful not to push too much on her baby belly.

"Just sit back and relax like I did..." Sonic says with a wink making her blush grow brighter. Licking his lips, the smell and warmth radiating from between her legs gets him hard again as he uses one finger to stroke her pussy lips up and down. Her wetness starts to stick to his finger causing him to bring it to his tongue to lick it all up.  
>the taste delectable.<p>

Amy sharply gasps feeling his cold finger touching her warm insides. Biting her bottom lip, she tightly closes her eyes as she feels him beginning to gently push one finger inside of her tight hole.

"MMMMM!" She grits her teeth as he pushes farther inside to swirl his finger. "AAAHHH!"

Smiling, Sonic slowly pulls that one finger out and slowly at that making her whimper lowly from the sensation. Licking his finger of her juices again, Sonic pushes two fingers inside of her and this time, even farther. While his one hand is busy fingering Amy deep and slow, his other is steadily jerking himself off making him breath harder and faster just as she is. Next to them, Scourge is busily away at licking Rosy's dripping pussy lips making her moan his name and play with her breasts.

**Around the room, everyone's hormones are rising from the sight of the two sets of twins going at it right in front of them. Mostly for the girls in their drunken state...  
><strong>

"Chanel..?" Manic whispers her name as he watches her finger herself and fondle her breasts at the same time. She begins to moan and whimper as her pussy starts to leak with her juices as she starts to cum. Just watching her, gets him hard immediately making him want to just take her right then and there.

_Hell, my brothers are doing it!_

She continues to rub close to her clit as she begins to get wet from the sight of Sonic eating out Amy, and Scourge eating out Rosy. "Huh?" Chanel feels Manic's eyes watching her, so she smiles as she turns her face to his staring back at her.

"You wanna do it too?" Her sweet and innocent voice rings out to him. Smirking at her, Manic pulls Chanel onto his lap to lick at her breasts. Chanel lets out a soft moan as he begins to pinch and pull at her erect nipples. Using one hand to play with her breasts, he snakes his other one down to gently rub her pussy getting her to leak her juices onto them. Chanel's moans get louder and louder as he starts to increases his speed. Now, grabbing one of her breasts with his mouth, his tongue licks and teases her smooth skin and suck on juicy nipple.

Letting out a short shriek or pleasure, Chanel slowly closes her eyes as her breathing increases by the minute.

Tails, nearly beside Chanel and Manic, feels Cream rubbing on his pants feeling along his bulge. Cream smiles nervously as she looks up to meet the foxes eyes.

"C-Cream?"

Taking his hand, she brings it down to rub under her dress. Pulling it closer and closer in between her legs, until...

"Aaahhh! !" She blushes hard as she moans loudly getting him harder and making him surprised by her actions in her drunken state. "I want it so bad.." She whispers lowly as she uses his hand to rub her pussy through her soaking wet panties. Cream begins to pant as she bites at her bottom lip as she rubs his hand harder and harder against herself. Increasing her speed, she cums right away as her juices lightly spray on and through her to himself, Tails pulls up her dress to see her thighs sticky and wet from her own makings. Taking up his hand to his mouth to lick and taste, he kisses her tenderly.

"Then I'll give it to you..." He whispers seductively into her ear making her smile and blush. Right away, he strips her of her dress, panties, and bra. While Tails begins kissing and licking at her neck, his hand rubbing her precious baby bump and down to her pussy pushing one finger inside making her shriek and leak even more onto his fingers.

Next to them, Zero looks at the two confusedly as she looks down at her own pussy to see it leaking with a sticky fluid. "Mmm..." Looking up, her eyes land right on Shadow, who is watching everything around him happen.

"You thinking w-what I am, Z-zero?" Becky gets her attention as she pulls down the straps of her dress.

Zero licks her lips and nods slowly. "Y-yup!"

Her eyes stay right on the two twins until they finally looks their way. Smiling and in a complete daze, they stumbles over to Shadow and Mephelis and falls onto the boy's lap.

"Y-you really need to t-take off Amy's dress... it's turning me o-ooff!" Zero laughs jokingly as her shaky fingers points to Shadow.

_Don't have to tell me twice!_

With one hand, Shadow rips the dress down the middle and tosses it aside as he's only left with his boxers holding a noticeable, large bump.

Zero blushes. "U-uuummm.. That's better!" Her hand reaches for the top of the boxes to pull them down to show off his hard erection. Gazing at his size she brings her lips to the tip of it. Her eyes grow wide as the taste of it pleases her. Wanting to do more, she takes one hand to grab a hold of it as her tongue explores every inch of it as Shadow looks down at her with satisfaction as he grows harder by her touch.

Becky softly laughs as she positions herself in Mephelis' lap and straddles him. "Now, I wanna d-do it tooo!"

"Oh, go right ahead..." He smirks as she smashes her lips onto his. Becky licks and bites her lips as she pulls down the zipper on his pants, pushes away his boxers, and pulls out his hard cock. Staring at it, she smiles a bit before going down on him. Her lips lusciously lick at his hard skin making him groan just by one touch. Loving the taste of it. Becky begins to lick more and more as her lips and mouth slowly come upon it.

_Never thought our first time with them would be like this!_

"Oh, Knuckles..." Knuckles hears Rouge call his name in a seductive tone making him take a long look at her.

She's coaxing him over as she has her legs spread wide open for him to see her tight, wet pussy waiting for penetration. The look on her face is pure desire which only turns him on even more. Without a second thought, the red echidna. hops up and eagerly walks toward her. As he's walking, Rouge is fingering herself making him watch as her fingers pull in and out of her wet hole just calling for him.

Smirking, he undoes his belt and pulls off his shirt. Slowly climbing on top of her, he lips reach hers as her tongue pushes into his mouth tasting every corner of it. Pushing his hand down to her pussy, she pushes one of his fingers inside her wet hole. She instantly moans a loud as Knuckles smiles down at her with a turned on expression.

A few feet from them, Storm feels a tap on his shoulder making him look up to see Melody standing there with her hands covering her naked chest. It was obvious that she was drunk like the rest of the girls, which explains why she's acting this way. Licking her lips slowly, she bends over to whisper into his ear.

"Can't beat em, so join em!" With that in mind, he grabs her arm and pushes her onto the floor. "Oooh, so rough!"

She smiles as he smiles back while pulling off his belt and pants with his boxers along with them. Melody's hand reaches for his erection and pulls on it making him groan. She licks her lips as she slowly jerks Storm off as he's right over her. Her back and forth movements start to become faster as his breathing increases along with it. In a few minutes or less, his cum releases onto her hand and some on her stomach as she slows her hand movements down. With pleasure rushing over him, Storm pulls her lips up to his to kiss them lovingly.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Melody pulls him even closer as she lays back on the floor and pushes his cock inside her throbbing, wet pussy.

"Oh.. It's stretching.. MEEEEE!"

**Back with the two sets of twins...**

Amy's and Rosy's voices grow louder and harder as they are nearing their climaxes. Their pink fur is drenched in glistening sweat as they breath hard and deep and with each breath a moan follows it. Sonic pushes his tongue in farther as Amy whimpers and rests her head back on a pillow behind her. Juices contentiously flow out of her sweet hole and onto his tongue as he licks it all up, but he wants more. Pushing for her climax, he uses both his tongue and finger to raise her pleasure to its max.

"AAAHHH! I-I-I CUMMING!" Amy screams as she feels her lower muscles relax as she releases herself onto Sonic, the sofa, and the carpeted floor. Her pussy flows like a water fountain as Sonic tends to tasting and licking it all up savoring every bit that she releases for him.

Beside him, Scourge is doing the same as Rosy nears her climax in 1.. 2.. 3..

"AAAAAAHHHHH! OOOOHHHH MYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Rosy's juices squirt onto Scourge's tongue as he greedily licks the all up getting in every drop he could find.

Pulling back from the girls, Sonic and Scourge wipe their wet muzzles as have their eyes set on what's before them. Behind them, they can hear the familiar sounds of moans and groans that the others doing the same as they were and joying it at that no matter who's hearing them or not. Both brothers look at one another with looks of anticipation and cockiness. Their eyes fall back on the girls. Amy and Rosy are both sweating and panting hard as their climaxes slowly wear off. As they open their eyes, they can see green and cyan eyes staring right back at them.

"W-w-we're tired!" One of them says in a low voice.

"That's too bad... cause we're not finished just yet!"

**[.Outside the Front Door.]**

"Yay, we're home!" Adda shouts as Razor and Charmy walk beside her.

"Would you please stop stating the obvious? We all can see the house in front of us!" Razor says to her in an almost mean tone.

"Now, now, you two! No fighting!" Sonia walks in between the two kids.

Charmy laughs. "She's right, you guys. We're all friends, right?"

Adda and Razor pout. "Yeah, sure!" They both say sarcastically.

Lucrecia softly laughs and then shakes her head. "Here, why don't you go unlock the door for us, Sonia, dear?"

Sonia nods as she takes the key. "Alright" She runs straight for the door and barges her way inside. "Hey, guys! We're-"

_What the-!_

_Oh my God, is what I hear... REALLY what I think it is?_

She instantly runs back outside and slams the door behind her. Lucrecia, the kids, and the servants give her concerned looks.

"Why did you close the door?" Lucrecia asks worriedly as the bright pink hedgehog runs over to whisper something into her ear. "THEY'RE WHAT?"

Sonic stands back laughing nervously. "U-uuumm... Yeah!"

Adda, in curiosity, walks up the mother to tug on the hem of her dress. "What's wrong? Are daddy and the others alright?"

"We're just going out for some.. ice-cream! YES! Ice-cream." Lucrecia comes up with something fast to tell the children to get their minds off of going inside the house.

"YAY ICE-CREAM!" All the kids shout at once as they run back to the car.

Letting out a big sigh of relief, Lucrecia and looks back at the house. "Oh, dear God, why?"

**[.Back in the House.]  
><strong>

"What the... is this real life or a dream?" Silver asks as he looks around at the explicit scene of his friends before him.

Beside him, Blaze grabs his arm and purrs up against his neck.

"B-Blaze?" He drunkingly questions as her behavior seems kinda out of place to him.

She only smiles in his face before licking his cheek and then moving slowly up to his ear to whisper. "Let's join em!"

"Huh? Don't have to tell me twice!" Without a second thought, Silver pins Blaze down on the sofa and tears away at her dress ripping the straps of her bra. Blaze giggles as she tosses the teared bra away and helps him slip off the remaining parts of the dress following her wet panties. Diving right in, Silver's tongue licks away at her soft flesh as she begins to moan his name for him to go harder and deeper. Blaze plays at her breasts as he licks and teases her pussy making her cum little by little onto him.

**Across from them**...

Amy, Rosy, and Cream are laying on the floor forming a circle. Their legs are spread out above them by no other than their partners. Sonic, Scourge, and Tails, looking down at their girls, they form a perfect circle in the middle of the room.

Smiling at one another, Sonic licks his lips while looking down at Amy. "Ready?"

She turns her head as she hears his question. Smiling wearily, she slowly nods her head. "Mhm.." Sonic nods to her as he takes his cock and rubs the tip onto her soft, moist pussy lips making her moan from his simple touch. Around him, Scourge and Tails do the same as their girls let our soft, erect moans as the heads of their cocks push through their openings. Grabbing her waist, Sonic, in quick motion, pushes his way inside of Amy's tight pussy with her juices to act as lubrication. As Amy adjusts herself to his size, Sonic slowly pushes back and forth in easy movements.

"F-faster!"

Scourge gently eases his way into Rosy's delicate flower as she holds her breath. She shuts her eyes tightly as he begins to thrust in and out of her. Rosy moans as his cock enters and reenters her as she hears the wet noises they were making. Using one hand to hold her waist, he reaches for her breasts to squeeze at her tender nipples and ends up getting milk to leak out. With a surprised face, Scourge, still thrusting into her, leans down to suck and bite at her breasts to taste her sweet milk.

Tails quickly penetrates Cream's pussy as she screams aloud and continues to do so as he slowly humps her. Playing with her breasts, she tweaks her nipples as the fox reaches a hand down to help her. Smiling up at him, she lowly moans his name making him go faster inside her getting themselves that much closer to reaching their ultimate satisfactory goal.

Together, the three guys increase in their speeds as the girls' moans become even louder. In no time at all, the whole house is filled with their voices moaning for pleasure. In a matter of minutes, they feel their about ready to explode. All three are pounding and pounding away increasing the girls, was well as their own, pleasure meters, filling the atmosphere with their loud noises and moans, until-

"SSSOOONIIIC!"

"AAAAMMYYY!"

"SSSCOURGEEE!"

"RRROOOSYY!"

"TAAAAAIILLS!"

"CCCREAAAMMM!"

The girls' breasts leak with a milky fluid making the guys go to lick it all up while they continue to slowly fuck them. All girls breathe heavily as they rock their heads from side to side in a complete daze by what just happened to them and around them. Sonic, Scourge, and Tails slow their movements as their climaxes wear off. They all wear smiles of accomplishment as well as exhausted ones. Looking back down at the girls, they pick them up and into their arms as their sweaty bodies link with one another.

_That was one HELL of workout!_

"I'm soooo sleepy now..." Amy says as her eyes flutter closed.

"Me too..." Rosy says next as her eyes close also.."

"Me three..." Cream yawns as she rests her tired head in Tails' arms. "Night night..."

Seeing them fall asleep and the other couples behind them still going at it. The three look at one another with the same thought in mind.

_Hopefully, they wont remember any of this! Who knows what they'll do to us then..._

* * *

><p><strong>[.Later that night.]<strong>

_Wh...at... happened..?_

_My head is... ow.. killing me...  
><em>

_Ugh, I just.. had the strangest dream... EVER!  
><em>

_I mean... that... orgy? I think that's what it would be called... that couldn't have happened!  
><em>

_... Did it?  
><em>

Amy slowly opens her eyes as her room ceiling comes into her view. She's laying in bed with a few of the bedsheets over her. Slowly picking herself up, she sees that's she's wearing a thin, white night gown that she brought from the maternity store not too long ago. Rubbing her eyes, she looks around the room to see its dimly lit a sharp pain pounds in her head.

'Ugh, why is my head hurting so much!" Amy complains as she rubs her forehead trying to lessen the pain if possible. Looking around, her eyes land on the bathroom to see steam rising out from the bottom. The sound of running water soon follows it.

"Mmm..."

Suddenly, the sound of the showers turn off and within the next few minutes, the door opens to reveal Sonic himself wrapped in a white towel on his waist and another wiping at his wet quills.

"Oh, you're awake!" He smiles at her and receives one back from her as he walks toward the bed.

"Y-Yeah.. uumm.. what happened when we were playing that game? My memory is kinda fuzzy for some reason.." She nervously asks him.

He stops in his steps and eyes her strangely.

_Okay, why is he looking at me like that?_

"You mean you don't remember **anything**?" He asks in a semi-worried speech,

Amy looks away for a moment in thought. "No, not too much.."

He nods understandingly and continues to dry his quills. "Oh, well as soon as Silver gave you that drink you wanted, you fell asleep in my lap."

"O-Oh.." Escapes her mouth as Sonic takes a set on the bed, the dream-like, yet so distinct memories of what happened earlier sink into her thoughts.

_That dream couldn't have possibly have happened FOR REAL.. he would have said something about it..._

The sharp pain of a headache starts to bother her again, so Amy begins to pick herself up from the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"I just have some headache... I'm going to get a glass of water or something." She tells him as her feet touch the floor.

_Why do I feel so sore?  
><em>

_And my head, UGH!  
><em>

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm alright. I got it!" Amy gives him a quick smile as she grabs a robe of her vanity and heads, walking with a limp, for the door to go for the kitchen.

**In a few minutes, Amy has her glass of water and is walking back for her room when she bumps into Rosy with a similar glass in her hand. They stop in front of their mother's private room...  
><strong>

Rosy stops to speak to her. "Oh, hey, sis!"

"Hey..." Amy says solemnly.

Tilting her head, Rosy frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing.. it's just.. I had the weirdest dream I've ever had in my life!" Her sister explains.

"What? REALLY? ME TOO!" Rosy exclaims, but then blushes brightly. "W-what was y-yours about?"

Amy blushes next and slowly shakes her head. "Well..."

"Can you two come in here, please?" Their mother's stern voice gets the two girls concerned. "I'd like to have a word with you girls..."

"Yes ma'am..." Amy and Rosy look at one another with a concerned expression as they push open the oak doors of their mother's office.

**[.In Lucrecia's Office.]  
><strong>

"Yes, ma'am?" The two girls say as they near her desk.

Lucrecia looks up at her daughters with a serious face. "I see you two woke up just now."

"Oh, yeah.. we had a headache, so we went to get some water just now!" Amy tells her with a soft smile.

"Mmm.. That would be expected after drinking my WHOLE bottle of favorite wine." Their mother sighs irritatingly. "But... I called you in hear to talk about other important matters besides that.. which would be regarding you two marryin-"

"Wait! What wine? What do you mean by that?" Rosy asks in a confused tone.

Their mother stands up from her desk and slams her hands on the table. "Seriously, going into my wine collection and drinking one of my most expensive and favorite bottles of wine? Not to mention the unspeakable acts you all we doing in my living room! I thought I raised you two better! Getting drunk and WHILE pregnant! Honestly!"

Rosy interrupts her again. "Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Sonic and Scourge told us that we just fell asleep after we drank some juice Silver gave us from the kitchen!" Amy backs her up.

Lucrecia shakes her head with a deep sigh. "Sonic and Scourge told you THAT, huh?"

"Yeah.." The two twins say quietly as their mother walks to them.

"Oh, boy.. listen girls... You see, when we came home earlier today..."

**[.Outside - In the Hallway.]  
><strong>

Sonic and Scourge find each other in the hallway and decide to walk with each other.

"Amy remember any of it?" He asks his brother.

"Nope! Thank GOD! I would prefer that she doesn't.. at least until after the baby is born.. because right now.. is really not a good time."

_I can only imagine..._

_I mean, we could have stopped all that from happening, but our hormones got the best of us..  
><em>

_HELL, at least they we're acting so bitchy and mean...  
><em>

"Ha! You telling me!" Scourge laughs as he sighs. "Where did they go? It doesn't take that long to get some water.

"Maybe they went in there?" Sonic points over to a door that's ajar with a open light shining from it.

Scourge nods. "Maybe.." He says as himself and his brother walk over to peak inside. Their are female voices coming from within as they get closer. All of a sudden, they hear the sounds of two glass breaking and following that.

"AAAAHHH!"

The two brothers stop as they near the door. "Oh no..."

_Don't tell me Lucrecia knows what happened and-_

"SONIC!"

"SCOURGE!"

"Oh shit!"

_They screamed our names.. but NOT in the good way..._

* * *

><p><strong>End! Hopefully, I didn't forget anything since this is a REALLY long chappie, but if I did, I'll be sure to add it in before it's too late! Sorry, if I don't!<br>**

**See? It wasn't SO bad or confusing, was it? ... (I hope..)  
><strong>

**Anyway, just wanted to give you one second to last good chapter before the end of part one of this story, xD  
><strong>

**You'll see why I said that in the last chapter... BUT!  
><strong>

**Until then...  
><strong>

**Read/Review! Oh and BTW, I know how some of you don't know what could be possibly happening next, but isn't that the most fun part of reading a good story? xD  
><strong>

**Bye!~  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 18

**And here it is FINALLY, the last chapter of part one of this story.  
><strong>

**I promise to you all, you will not be disappointed, xD  
><strong>

**Well, anyway, here it is!  
><strong>

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Sonic Crew: BangBros Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>11:40 a.m.<br>**

**The next day...**

"And why do we have to go?" Sonic asks as he steps outside the front door of the mansion along with his twin brother.

Amy and Rosy stand in the open front door with their arms folded and watching the two brothers turning to face them.

"Oh, you _have_ to ask?" Amy's tone of voice sounding full of venom as she looks straight into Sonic's eyes.

He winces and turns his gaze elsewhere. "Ummm.. yeah?"

"Well, if we have to repeat ourselves..." She rolls her eyes and takes a look at her sister who clears her throat.

Rosy smiles slightly. "We want you two to go to the store and the mall to buy all the things on this list. And don't you dare forget anything, or else! Okay?" She tosses the rolled piece of paper in Scourge's direction.

Catching, Scourge unrolls the paper and watches as the long list falls down to his feet and keeps on rolling a few more feet in the girls' direction.

_What the fuck is this?_

"Oh, you've got to be** kidding** with this..." He mutters to himself as he slowly reads down the long list of things the girls want.

Sonic gets a good look at it and groans aloud. "I thought you said you wanted a few things from the mall."

_Fashion magazines, apple juice, perfume, tampons, baby lotion, chocolate syrup, bacon, Doritos, Cheetos, Oreo cookies, bread, crackers soda, underwear, chocolate ice cream, bras, cookie dough, pizza, toothbrushes, baby powder, diapers, baby wipes..._

_What the hell? Did they just make up all this and put it on paper?  
><em>

_Do they seriously NEED any of this stuff?  
><em>

_I mean, soon we're going to be needing all the baby stuff, but all the other things? Really now?  
><em>

"Oh, I said a few things? My mistake!" Amy laughs as she gives him an smile making him feel a bit uneasy by her demeanor.

"Is buying all this stuff on this list really necessary?" Scourge asks as he continues to read off of it.

Rosy nods once. "YES! It is, and if you don't want us on your a**es all day, I highly suggest you do it!"

Sonic shakes his head and steps to Amy as she eyes him. "Come on. Please don't make us do this.. We said SORRY!"

"Yeah, over a million times today and last night!" His brother agrees with him in hopes the girls would finally listen to them. "Come on, just give us a break.."

"No."

"Nope. No way."

_Well, at least we tried..._

Scourge sighs as he begins to roll up the long piece of paper. "How are we going to pay for all this stuff?"

"I don't know.. that's your problem." Rosy answers him with a giggle. "Not ours!"

Amy laughs also. "Yeah, that's for you guys to figure out yourselves!"

"Great.. Just great.." Sonic sighs as he turns away to head for the car as his brother follows him.

Watching them from behind, Rosy remembers something else. "Oh, yeah and can you guys head over to Dr. Yuri's office to pick up our prescriptions for some vitamins and stuff?"

Sonic groans once more and keeps silent this time.

_Only gonna make it worse._

_I just know it.  
><em>

_Maybe those pills can make them less bitchy-  
><em>

"Oh, can't forget that now can we?" Scourge laughs sarcastically as he keeps a straight face.

"Have a nice triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!" Both twin girls wave to them and smile gratefully as the two boys head off.

One of the brothers mutter in response."Yeah, yeah..."

_This is going to be one long ass day..._

The girls begin to walk back into the house, but stop. "Oh, and after that. Can you two be sweethearts and pick up our dry cleaning while your at it?"

"UGH!"

**Amongst the bushes in the trees around the mansion front grounds...**

"This is absolutely fits in with our plans perfectly..." Jag, wearing all black and carrying a loaded pistol concealed in his back pocket, watches as Sonic and Scourge leave the house in one of the family's cars.

Behind him standing there is Nicole in a ever so skimpy short, white skirt with black glitter and lace, and black tub top covering all the way to below her breasts and up just above them, and black stiletto pumps. Hidden amongst her long locks of hair, a thin wire goes to her ear as a sort of receiver to communicate with Jag or any of his men when and if necessary. She's watching from behind him and stands back a little to give him some space as he takes out his high-tech Walkie Talkie to speak to his team of men.

"They've just left the house... On there way to the mall to do some shopping the princess requested of them... Yes, I want all units on the look out.. I'll be sending the girl along to do her part... Yeah, just send Darren over here now, and she'll follow the boys car that way... Over.."

Nicole rolls her eyes. "I'm assuming the 'girl' you'll be sending is me, correct?"

"That's right." Jag says as he looks back toward the house to see the girls have already gone back inside.

"So if the girls are still at home with the boys gone... how do you expect to get inside? I mean, their mother is home as well as a few of the guards-"

He scoffs and shakes his head. "Does me telling you that have to do a with saving your life or anything of that nature?"

"Umm... No." Nicole gives him a strange look for the strange question.

Jag nods once as he turns to face her. "Then I don't have to tell you anything more than you already know. I wont answer your questions just to satisfy your idle curiosity. Just do your part and that's it, understood?"

"Understood..." She has to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying anything she might regret.

Jag obviously notices her current emotions about the matter, but he dismisses them. "Right... I'm glad you see it my way."

Smirking to himself, he casually walks off from her to see a black car pulling up and getting out from the car is Darren with a few other men dressed in all black. "Just make sure you do your part at the mall and then follow him back here to complete your part of the plan."

Nicole spitefully turns her back to him. "I hear ya loud and clear!"

"There's your ride, better go do your part and do it well." Jag comments making her grit her teeth. "And make sure you check in with us every twenty minutes or so to report in about the boys whereabouts."

"OKAY! I GOTCHA! DAMN!" She walks furiously past Darren and toward the car he just got out of.

"What's up with her?" Darren asks with a chuckle as he walks behind Jag looking back at them.

The older male shakes his head. "Nothing that we should concern ourselves with, my boy."

Not asking another word about it, Darren nods respectively and looks out from the view of the bushes and trees to see the girls' house in view.

"Staking out their house?"

_I guess that's to be expected..._

_Nicole is to keep Sonic and Scourge away from the house a while until we're done.  
><em>

_Jag has already set up several instances to get Lucrecia and most of her many servants and guards away from the house for enough time for me to do my assigned part.  
><em>

_My part of the plan is to sneak into the girls' house undetected to retrieve the necklace from her room. Inside sources have reported seeing it lying distinctly on Amy's dresser among her many other jewelries. Once I do that, I must report back to Jag at the warehouse. This will in turn, keep Amy and her family safe and mine for the taking.  
><em>

_If Nicole does her part right, Amy will catch Sonic with her... Being so distraught, she'll probably be a wreck leaving me to pick her up..  
><em>

_And as the last minute plan of my own... I'll get rid of Sonic for good...  
><em>

Darren smiles grimly as he hears Jag's voice ringing into his ears causing him to snap out of his thoughts for the moment.

"Yes, it seems the girls have sent Sonic and Scourge out for the day making it a bit easier for us.." Jag smiles a bit as he takes a step to the side to think. "Now, we have to something about the mother."

Darren scoffs. "Lucrecia, the queen and mother of Amy and Rosy, is a tough one. That will be hard to get her away from the house without a good, valid reason."

"Yes, she wont be fooled_ that_ easily. She's smart, but that doesn't mean she wont make a few mistakes once in a while..." Jag comments, but then smiles deviously.

"But nevertheless, we have a few plans of own our to get her out of the house and out of the way from our-"

Darren gazes at the man as he stares straight at the girls house and sees through the window that the girls are moving about restlessly.

"What?" He questions the older man as he tilts his head.

"... our prize..."

**[.In the Girls' Home.]**

Amy and Rosy finally take the time to relax in the living room as they close their eyes and lay against the soft cushions of the sofa.

"I still can't believe it..." Amy hears Rosy say in a tired voice.

She suddenly gets shivers in her body. "Yeah, me either." She says thinking her sister is referring to the day before.

Rosy nods slowly. "Yeah, mom's already talking about marriage and whatnot with the village elders. Kinda sprang that up on us last night, right?"

"Hey... wait a second.. I thought you were talking about that org-" Amy slaps her hands over her mouth as Rosy's lips slowly open into a shocked expression.

"I wasn't talking about **that**, sis!"

_I'd rather not remember that right now..._

"Oh!" Amy blushes slightly as she looks away from her sister's gaze. "S-sorry! My mistake!"

_Ugh, why did I mention that again?_

"Wait a minute... Didn't it happen in..." Rosy says to herself in a low voice as she looks around the room. In curiosity, Amy looks around too as her eyes begin to widen.

In a instant, the two girls sit up from their position as they realize what happened in the very living room they are currently.

"Oh gosh..." Amy rubs her forehead as she blushes brightly along with her sister.

"Okay, back to what I was really talking about!" Rosy quickly changes the subject as she gets up, straightens out her long dress, and takes a seat on the coach by her twin.

"Don't you think that marriage is all too sudden for us to think about?"

Amy hears and thinks about her question. "Mmm? I don't know.. at least I don't think so.."

"Really?" Rosy asks questioningly.

Amy nods in confirmation. "Yeah! I mean, we're both already pregnant and stuff.. so why not think about it? You're in love with Scourge, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Rosy says without a second thought about it making Amy giggle. "I-I-I mean... hehe..."

Her sister takes her hands into her own. "See what I mean? And I'm in love with Sonic.. no matter how much they get on our nerves or do things to embarrass the crap out of us."

_And Lord knows they do that a whoooooooole lot!_

_There's no doubt about that!  
><em>

"Yeah, I see what you mean, sis! They have put up with all our pregnancy hormones up until now, and we both know we've both been... a little out of control lately, but they still put up with us. After all the yelling and fussing we did..." Rosy says with a blushing smile as she recollects the memories.

"And why? Because they're in love with us too!" Amy pulls and hugs her sister close being careful of their pregnant bellies.

_Even if we've sent them out for punishment for the day!_

Rosy tries to break away from her sister's strong grip. "Aaah! Sis, let go! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!"

"SO WHY NOT MARRY THEM?" Amy giggles and laughs along with her sister as someone walks in on them.

"It's nice to see you girls finally warming up to the idea!" Their mother smiles tenderly as she watches her daughters from afar.

"O-o-oh, hi mom! When did you walk in here?" Amy and Rosy both stutter in embarrassment as they let go of one another.

Lucrecia continues her smile as she starts to walk into the room. "Oh, just since you two started talking about the events that happened in this living room and don't worry. I had the maids and butlers scrub this room down to the last stain that was left in here."

The twin girls' faces and cheeks turn a tint of red as they looks away nervously from their mother's gaze making her laugh lightly in delight.

"Mom..."

"Girls, I-"

"Madam Lucrecia!" A servant barges in unannounced and kneels in front of the girls' mother.

Folding her arms, their mother looks down at him. "What seems to the matter? Is something wrong?"

Getting up from his kneeling position, the man looks away nervously as if he's a bit scared or frightened.

"Well-"

**Elsewhere...**

**[.At Tropicana Mall.]**

**Sonic, along with Scourge, make it to the mall with the girls' list in hand as they walk inside. The mall is huge, wide, and vast as they both remember. Since they've been there a few times before, they already know exactly where they could go to find most of the items on the list...**

"So they really expect us to find and buy all this crap they want?" Scourge asks aloud as he walks alongside his brother.

Sonic shakes his head with a sigh. "No, they just want us to suffer..."

_And it's working._

_Come on! What we did wasn't** bad**, so to speak...  
><em>

_Knowing Amy, she probably still wouldn't listen to that logic... Even Rosy...  
><em>

"Ha! Yeah.. so what you wanna do about this list?" He hears his brother asks knowing he's probably thinking about what to do about this situation they're in.

"Mmm.. Well..." Sonic folds his arms as he walks and starts to feel a bit uneasy.

Seeing his brother grow silent, Scourge speaks up again. "You alright?"

The blue hedgehog twin slowly shakes his head with a frown. "Feels like we're being followed..." He whispers lowly as they walk by various shoppers, mostly girls staring and giggling as theirs eyes meet with his and his brother's.

_I felt it as soon as we left the house and when we walked in the mall, but have kept it to myself._

_But now, I feel like we're being tailed... by someone not to keen on keeping a low profile...  
><em>

Scourge smiles a small grin and nods his head. "Yeah, I feel it too.. Matter of fact, I've been feeling it for a couple of weeks now."

_Dad, nor Joe has called us in a while with any news about the Gambino business making us worry a little._

_Me, Sonic, and the others may just be getting a little worked up over nothing, but still-  
><em>

_Can never be too careful...  
><em>

"Weeks?" Sonic questions. "I've been too busy with Amy's fits to notice any of it... but now that we're apart for a while, I guess my senses have picked up again on stuff like that."

His brother nods again. "Yeah, I noticed.. She's got you swamped, huh, bro?" He chuckles making Sonic roll his eyes.

"Yea, yea, and Rosy with you too, right?" Sonic responds back and lowers his head in thought. "Let's just get this over with and ignore it. Certainly, whoever is following us isn't smart enough to stay at least a few feet behind us."

Sonic and Scourge stop in their tracks to turn instantly turn around to see a noticeable black and white figure darting behind a food cart.

_Gotcha!_

_Although we don't know who he or she is-  
><em>

_Just seeing that confirms it!  
><em>

Sonic breathes a sigh of relief. "Mmm.. Let's keep going."

Scourge laughs as he turns his back again. "Yeah, doesn't seem like much of a threat!"

"Probably just another fan girl, I suppose..." Sonic says his thoughts out loud as he follows his brother.

Laughing to themselves, they continue their walk on to a find and retrieve the first items on the girls' list.

**Behind the food cart...**

"Aah... they almost caught me..." Nicole trembles as she's watching Sonic and Scourge leave and walk into a clothing store for women.

_I've got to be more discreet before I make my move!_

_Or else.. they'll find me out...  
><em>

_Arrgh!  
><em>

She leans her back against the food cart with a big sigh as she hears a small voice in her head. "Huh?"

"It's Jag, report in."

Rolling her eyes, she answers him. "I've followed them into the mall... I lost them for a minute, but I know where they went, so I'm going after them.

"Good work.. that is all... Don't fuck up." Jag's voice disappears just as fast as it appeared.

_The last person I wanted to hear right now is him!_

"Ummm.. Miss? Are you okay? I mean are you hurt or something?"

The vender at the food cart alarms Nicole making her jump up from her position to face him. "No, I am not! I-I was just resting for a minute."

"Kinda weird place for you to be resting, don't you think?" The man asks in a matter of fact tone making her a bit irritated.

_I don't have time for this!_

"Who asked you?" She asks harshly before storming off into the direction the twin boys left. "Weirdo!"

The vender blinks once or twice as he's watching Nicole run off after the two guys. He frowns a bit at the girl's harsh comment when he was only trying to help her out.

"You're the weirdo, lady..."

**[.Clothing Department.]  
><strong>

"They're staring at us..." Sonic murmurs to his brother as they walk into the women's intimate wear. "Thinking we're perverts or some weird shit like that, I bet."

Every women in the store has their eyes set on them. Mostly young, girls dressed in suggestive attire and having a certain glimmer in their eyes too.

Scourge only shrugs. "That's their damn problem isn't it?"

Hearing that comments gets a laugh from his brother making his own self have a chuckle or two as they start to look for the things Amy and Rosy requested.

"So let's see." The green twin reaches the table full of women's assorted bras. They're all sorted by size and design judging from the looks of it as his eyes scans them all. Off to the side beside them are panties, lingerie, and even more bras to choose from. They were practically surrounded by them.

Sonic walks beside him and looks too. "Just choose any one of them?"

"Which one would they like?" He asks next when he gets no response from him.

"The hell I know! I haven't been shopping with her like this before." Scourge tells him in an irritated voice. "What size does she wear?"

Sonic shakes his head and glares at him. "How the hell would I know that? You're the one who knows this stuff! And besides Rosy's your girl, not mine."

Scourge sighs hard. "The what's Amy's bra size? Since they're twins, they should be about the same, right?" His hands picks up one of the bras and holds it up to see it's a size 36B.

Tossing it away, he shakes his head. "That is **definitely** too small.."

"Maybe.." Thinking about, Sonic imagines Amy's image right in front of him.

_Ummm... _

_Mmmm...  
><em>

_IDK!  
><em>

"Man, I have no-"

"Are you two having some trouble? Maybe I can help!" A voice from behind startles them. Slowly turning, they are faced with Nicole smiling eagerly as she steps in between them.

"Bra shopping, I see? That's kinda strange to see coming from you two!" She laughs with a small blush as she feels their eyes right on her.

"How so?" Sonic asks her with a curious look.

_So she's the one that's been following us?_

_Mmm.. Doesn't look to suspicious.  
><em>

Nicole nods softly to his question and licks her lips. "Two twin boys, handsome I might add, in the women's' department intimate wear section looking at bras! Some of them may think of you two as perverts or something."

He groans aloud and looks to his brother. "I told you so."

"Oh, Shut up." Scourge walks away to go check the other racks and clothing items to find what they need leaving Sonic alone with Nicole.

_Oh, thanks for leaving me with her._

He complains silently as the black and white lynx moves herself closer to him.

"You know-" Her voice catches him off guard as he stumbles back to get some distance in between them.

"W-what?"

"I can help you if you want!" She laughs almost nervously as she places a hand on his shoulder. "I am a girl and all, so I know more about this stuff than you do."

Sonic eyes her strangely as Nicole walks closer to him once more. "Umm..."

"And I'm** positive** Amy would appreciate it too, don't ya think?" Nicole slides his arm into her own pushing her large breasts upon him.

_I HIGHLY doubt that._

_Do you even know what she'll do to me if she saw us like this?  
><em>

_I'd be so fucking dead... I'm not even joking.  
><em>

With Amy in his mind and knowing how she would feel about all of this, Sonic easily becomes free from her grip with a quick movement of his arms and takes a step back from Nicole giving him a brokenhearted look.

"You know.. that would be great! But umm..." Just in time, a stores clerk is walking by them as he's trying to come up with something. "I think the store's clerk-" He grabs her arm startling her. "Will be of much more help, since she works here!"

The young woman looks startled at first, but immediately calms down by the sight of Sonic holding her. "

"Yeah, a bit.. So, umm.. Sorry, me and my bro got a lot of shopping and other shit to do. Sooo... Nicole, nice seeing you again!" Sonic says trying to give her the hint to leave, but in a subtle way of doing it.

"I see." Nicole folds her arms in defeat as she watches him with irritation. "Okay then.."

"See ya around.." Nicole says sadly as she forces a smile before walking away from them. "I guess."

_Or sooner..._

Sighing in relief, the blue hedgehog looks on as the black and white lynx retreats out of the store and out of sight.

_Now, that she's gone-_

He turns around to see his brother finally returning with a few items in hand.

"Hey, thanks for leaving me with her!" Sonic says harshly to Scourge as he walks up holding a few bras in his hand.

Scourge rolls his eyes. "Oh, you're welcome!"

"Excuse me."

"Welcome? Someone could have saw me with her and told Amy!" Sonic tells him in a slightly angry voice only making his brother groan.

"Excuse me."

"BUT they didn't, now did they? No! So stop bitching about it. She's gone, isn't she?" Scourge asks with a laugh as he strikes a nerve in his bother's head.

Sonic slowly shakes his head in protest. "Well, how about I-"

"EXCUSE ME!" The stores clerk gets their attention at once by the sound of her high voice. "D-do you still need some help picking out umm... clothing items for your.. ummm..."

"Yeah! WE do, cause clearly.. we don't know what the hell we're doing, so can you?" Sonic answers her quickly and just forgets about what Scourge and he were talking about.

Catching his brother's move, Scourge nods. "Yeah, it's for Amy and Rosy, so.. yeah!"

"Oh, okay!" The young woman smiles as nicely as she can as she begins to help them out. "I'm sure we can find something that will make the princesses happy!

_We can only hope AND pray._

_At least we can shop in peace.. for now that is..._

**Thirty minutes later or so...**

**[.Grocery Department.]  
><strong>

Scourge and Sonic walk up and down the isles in the food sections. Scourge is pushing the buggy as he's reading off of the girls' list. While he's reading, Sonic grabs and tosses the items items into the buggy as he walks along side him.

"Oreo cookies.."

"Check!" Sonic grabs four boxes of them and tosses them into the buggy.

"Doritos.."

"Check!"

"Apple juice, crackers, ginger ale, chocolate syrup.. Bro, this is putting a BIG whole in our pockets."

The blue hedgehog rolls his eyes and grabs all four items and throws them in along with the other stuff. The grocery cart is now almost full to the top making it impossible to put anything else in. "Check! Check! Check! Check! Damn, man! I'm getting tired of doing this.. how much left?"

Scourge scans back over the list and groans loudly. "We're not even halfway through!"

"This is killing me..." Sonic throws his hands into the air in despair letting out another curse.

"Hehe, we'll get through it.. maybe." His brother jokes with him getting a small chuckle as a response.

As they boys turn the corner to go to the next isle they run into another grocery cart coming their way.

"Oh, sorry- NICOLE?" Sonic says her name as loudly as he possibly could as other shoppers turn to see who's causing the noise.

Nicole stands their smiling with a surprised look. "You're here too? What a coincidence!"

_Oh, yeah, right!_

"Yeah..." Sonic and Scourge give one another questioning looks and turn to see her still smiling at them with the same seemingly innocent face.

"I was just here looking for a few things for mother! What about?" She asks by the way she had said it, gives the boys a feeling that she's either lying or hiding something.

"We're shopping for Amy and Rosy." Scourge answers her plainly and without a second glance her way.

_I know girls like her..._

Nicole nods respectively. "Oh! Clothe shopping for them and now this? Wow, you two are amazing! Especially you, Sonic. Having to put up with Amy like that..."

Sonic has to look at her twice. "What's that supposed to mea-?" He almost yells, but calms down and shakes his head. "Never mind, never mind. Look, Nicole, me and my bro are on a long-ass errand, and don't have much time to talk, so-"

He coaxes for his brother to follow him out of the isle and elsewhere in the store.

"Hey, wait!-" Nicole attempts to follow them as she pushes her buggy along. She moves a little too quickly and doesn't pay much attention as her cart hits a tall stacked display of canned beans knocking them to the floor and causing a huge scene.

Looking back at her, Sonic and Scourge both smile and continue to leave her behind to clean up her mess.

"I think she likes you."

"Shut up."

_Lucky_,_ Nicole ran into that display._

_I don't feel very bad for her, it was lucky for us.  
><em>

_Feel bad for those cans tho...  
><em>

_HAHA!  
><em>

**A little bit later now...**

**[.Dr. Yuri's Office.]**

Sonic and Scourge wait in the waiting area of the doctor's office. He's out to lunch, so they're waiting for his return. They've been sitting their now for at least half and hour, so now it's starting to get very boring for them.

"He. Needs. To. Hurry. His. Ass. Up." Sonic states in a tired voice as he stares at the clock hanging on the white painted wall.

"You telling me.. Bout ready to get the hell up outta here and just go to that dry cleaning place to get the girls' stuff, and then swing on by here to see if he got back!" Scourge tells him as he stands to his feet.

Sonic nods to his brother's idea. "Yeah, iight."

Now walking to the door, Scourge swings it open and accidentally hits someone with the door. "Damn, sorry about that, I didn't.. Nicole..."

Sure enough, Nicole is standing at the door holding one hand up to her cheek, the spot the door hit as she was walking for it. "Oh! I didn't know you guys were here too!"

"Oh, you don't say?" Sonic asks with a blank stare making Nicole laugh.

She continues to giggle as she steps inside the office. "Yeah, strange isn't it?"

"Very." Scourge says while staring straight at her face with a discern looking.

Shrugging his brother off, Nicole turns to face Sonic as she holds her hands down giving him a view of a slightly red mark on her right cheek. "What are you two doing here? I'm here getting some medicine for my mother!"

_Nice try! But this doctor's office is for maternity purposes!_

Sonic smirks knowingly and answers her. "Just picking up some medicine for Amy and Rosy. The doctor is out, so we're waiting for him to get back from his break."

"Oh, yeah.." She looks away briefly with a bit of jealously showing and turns to him with another fake smile. "I'd forgotten, they're pregnant, right?"

The two brother nod to her question. "Mhm."

"Right... Well, since you're waiting, we can wait together!" Nicole suggests as she goes to take Sonic's hand in hers.

_How about we NOT?_

"Nicole, I don't think that's a good idea..." Sonic starts to say as the front doors push open to show Dr. Yuri stumbling in with an empty paper sack in his hand. "Because Dr. Yuri is back, so we can get our medicine!"

"Huh?" She questions just as Sonic pulls his hand back from her and makes his way to the doctor.

Doctor Yuri looks up to see the boys there. "Oh, hello, you two. The girls' check-up isn't until next month. What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick up the girls vitamins.." Scourge says slowly. "Remember their MEDICINE?"

Dr. Yuri nods very easily and wipes his mouth of a few remaining crumbs from his lunch. "Oh, yes! I have them in my office, follow me!"

The doctor beckons the boys to follow him, and they hastily leave Nicole behind at the door not even saying goodbye or anything.

_Thank. You. GOD!_

**Nearly 15 minutes later...  
><strong>

**[.Dry Cleaning.]  
><strong>

Sonic and Scourge wait at the counter on the girls' clothes as the older male behind the counter goes to retrieve them from the back.

"Waiting.. Waiting.. Waiting..." Sonic taps his fingers on the counter as he tries to prolong his patience.

"Come on, already." Scourge says to himself. "I can feel Nicole about to pop up on us again.."

Sonic rolls his eyes and groans. "Please don't say that.. don't say her name.. Cause if you do, she's bound to-"

The door bell's jiggle announcing that another person has entered the building.

"Oh, my God!" A familiar voice rings out.

_Oh, God..._

Sonic doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is.

Scourge snickers and taps his brother on the shoulder. "Ay, bro! It's your crazy stalker..." He whispers in an eerily like tone.

"Fuck you and shut the hell up!" The blue hedgehog retorts as the store's manager walks up to them from behind the front desk carrying the girls' clothes with them.

_YES!_

"And here you are, sir. All washed and cleaned!" The man hands them over with a small grin.

"Thanks!" Sonic quickly takes them and nods to his brother, so they could leave. The two brothers both walk on past her without even the slightest acknowledgement of her presence.

"Let's get the hell outta here and away from that crazy-ass chick!" Sonic whispers harshly as he literally runs out of the dry cleaning place.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

_What the hell is up with this Nicole, chick? Following us, mainly me, around everywhere today?  
><em>

_Somethings not right... It feels kinda strange.  
><em>

_Somethings up. For now, let's just get back home. There's no way, she would DARE to step foot on the girls' property.  
><em>

_She's not THAT crazy. Or at least I hope not...  
><em>

**Elsewhere...**

**Halfway through the middle of the day... Around 3:12 p.m.  
><strong>

**[.Back at the Girl's Home.]**

Lucrecia and the girls stand at the open front door of the house as the servant speaks nervously with her.

"B-B-But my queen, t-they n-n-need you!" The same servant from earlier still tries to get Lucrecia and her servants to follow them.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? I'll send a few of my men along, and THEY can help with that trivial matter." The girls' mother tells the small man once again in an irritated voice.

All this time, the said servant has already spelled out a story about a two family rivals fighting over a piece of land in the east area part of the island. Lucrecia has told him numerous times that it is their problem to solve, but apparently, the issue is now becoming more aggressive according to him. She's never even heard of such a story until now, making her quite suspicious. In fact, she's never seen this man in her life. However, she has so many servants, maids, butlers, and body guards that she probably wouldn't remember each of them individually anyway.

Amy and Rosy softly laugh. "Mom, what are you going to do?"

The servant slowly shakes his head and brings his hands together. "Oh, please... My Queen. Your presence will help settle out this matter... Just please... they're counting on you."

"Oh, fine! Bruce! Rocko! Clay! Tony! Follow me!" Lucrecia yells out as five big buffed men dressed in uniformed attire walk up to her from the back of the house.

"Yes, ma'am?" One of the men asks.

Lucrecia sighs heavily. "Follow me to go settle out a small dispute between these two so-called families, would you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all say simultaneously before standing on her sides as the loyal body guards they are.

"So you WILL come? Oh, thank-you! THANK-YOU, ma'am!" The small man praises their mother and begins to lead her out of the door. "This way! THIS WAY!"

Before Lucrecia leaves, she turns to her daughters. "Razor and Adda are upstairs asleep. If they wake up, make sure to look after them until I get back."

The twin girls roll their eyes without her seeing. "We KNOW mom..."

_Don't have to treat us like children anymore..._

_After all, we're about to have children ourselves!  
><em>

**[.Outside - In front of the Home.]**

**Among the trees, Jag, Darren, and a few other men dressed in black outfits look on as the small servant leads Lucrecia and her strongest, loyalist body guards by her side. Their plan worked perfectly. Sure it took a while for the Queen to take the bait, but better late than never. Now, there is only Amy, Rosy, the two kids, and maybe a maid or two left in the house. Hopefully, Nicole can distract Sonic and Scourge long enough for them to get the necklace and get out. Jag smiles grimly as he turns to face Darren...  
><strong>

"It's almost time... Are you ready?" He asks.

Darren grins mischievously. "Born ready! But this earpiece kinda itches. Do I have to wear it?"

"Yes. If we get separated, it's the only way I can contact you without getting my cover blown." Jag smiles at his obvious enthusiasm. "Understand? Good. Now, here's the next part of the plan. You will-"

"Umm.. Boss, I think we have a problem!" One of the men says suddenly catching Jag slightly off guard.

His eyes narrow. "HOW?"

Jag walks up behind the man and takes a peek back toward the house. "DAMMIT!"

**They all can see** **family car pulling up in front of the house. Out from the car, Sonic and Scourge emerge as one of them honks the car getting the girls to open the front door...  
><strong>

"Took you guys long enough!" Amy giggles as she feels Rosy's head rest on her shoulder.

Rosy smiles gingerly. "Yeah, why you guys took so long?"

Sonic and Scourge stop in their steps and just stare at them. "OH, you really have to ask us that? After all that shit you girls put on this list?"

Scourge waves the long list in front of the girls' faces making them laugh even more.

"I'm surprised you two even read all of it!" Amy admits as she watches as Sonic and his brother walk back to the car to open the trunk.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic asks sarcastically as a few maids walk out from the house to help with all the bags.

The twin girls nod at the same time. "YEAH!"

**Back in the trees next to the house...**

"Nicole, you idiot! They're back TOO earlier... OH, DON'T TELL ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Darren and the others hear Jag's angry voice speaking to someone on his walk-talkie.

"JUST FUCKING DO WHAT YOU WERE TOLD!"

Nicole. She has followed the boys back to the house and is now waiting outside the vicinity deciding what she should do next.

"... Well, you better improvise or something. OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD!" Jag tosses the phone off to the side letting one of his men catch it.

"Son of a bitch..."

**In front of the house...**

**Soon, most of the bags are inside the house leaving only a few things left. Sonic runs back outside to get the rest and takes them inside. Now walk back outside once more, he goes to park the car in the driveway to give the valet a break from driving all day...****  
><strong>

Just as he gets out from the car and starts to make his way back toward the house, a familiar figure jumps out in front of from the bushes blocking his way.

"Nicole! Fuck, scared the hell outta me!"

_Apparently, she IS crazy enough to come here!_

The black and white lynx only smiles suggestively and she walks closer to him with her arms folded. "Oh, did I? I'm sorry."

Frowning up a bit, Sonic watches her. "Nicole, you've been everywhere I was today-"

"THAT was a coincidence!" She stops him right there in the middle of his sentence. "I told you that."

Not believing a word of it, he sighs and looks away back toward the house. "Look, you can't be here right now. Amy's-"

She shakes her head and licks her lips. "Amy's not important right now, so lets not talk about her, okay?"

"What?" Sonic questions her with much curiosity.

"Just forget about her for a second.. okay?" Nicole's bright yellow eyes tell him what she's clearing trying to do.

_What the fuck is up with her?_

Before Sonic can do anything, Nicole forces herself onto him wrapping her tail tightly around his waist. Their faces come extremely close to one another as he becomes immediately stunned by her actions.

"Nicole!"

Ignoring his protests, she smashes her lips onto his as he strains to push her away. "GET THE HELL OFF!"

Nicole stares at him crazily."W-why? Amy doesn't have to know-"

"SONIC!" Standing before is an infuriated pink hedgehog with her arms folded and eyes targeted on them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT UGLY ASS BITCH OF A WHORE?"

Nicole growls and clenches her fists tightly awhile pointing straight to Amy. "WHAT YOU CALLED ME, YOU BIG, FAT UGLY COW!"

"COW? WHY YOU SON OF A-" Amy rushes to take a hit in Nicole's direction, but Sonic holds her back trying to get her to stop.

"Amy, no!"

The angry pink hedgehog struggles to break free from his tight grip. "NO, LET ME GO!"

"YEAH, HOLD HER BACK FROM GETTING AN ASS WHOOPING. CAUSE HER FAT PREGNANT ASS AIN'T READY FOR THIS!" Nicole continues to yell audacious comments at Amy only making the girl angrier.

Exactly her plan.

"She's really fucked up in the head, isn't she?" Sonic asks a loud as Amy hears him.

_Why is she doing this?_

_Especially, right now...  
><em>

"UGH!" Amy's face glows red hot as she feels hot tears pouring from her face."WHAT THE HELL? LET ME GO, SONIC! SO I CAN GIVE HER THE BEATING SHE SO WANTS!"

Nicole giggles evilly. "HAHA, SUCH A LAUGH COMING FROM A LITTLE WHORE..."

"WHORE? YOU'RE THE FUCKING ONE TO TALK, FUCKING SLUT! VOLUPTUOUS VIXEN MY ASS!"

"THAT'S WHAT I AM, BITCH! DON'T WEAR IT OUT!"

"Nicole, just leave!" Sonic yells at her, but not as loud as Amy is clearly yelling.

_Amy's getting angrier by the second, and the fact that Nicole is continue to speak is not helping one bit._

Nicole shrugs her shoulders. "Why should I?"

"THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Amy screams at the top of her lungs. "SO FUCKING LEAVE BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?" Rosy and Scourge run out from the house as soon as they hear the sound of arguing. "NICOLE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Scourge groans annoyingly. "Her again?"

_Great.. Just great..._

**From the bushes, Darren skillfully runs his way up to the house sneaking in as they have their backs turned focused on their own matters. Jag smiles deviously as he watches the scene as it continues to play out before him...**

"Good job, Nicole.."

_Now, it's only a matter of time until-_

"THAT'S IT! FUCK YOU, NICOLE!" Jag hears Amy yell as she runs back inside the house. Sonic, Scourge, and Rosy stay outside to confront Nicole. Jag curses as he guesses that she would be running up to her room. On his walkie-talkie, he tries to contact Darren, but with no success.

_Why isn't he answering?_

Moving his foot to the side, he steps on something and looks to the ground. Laying there is Darren's earpiece all crushed and broken.

"Shit!"

**[.Up in Amy's room.]**

Darren searches Amy's dresser finding the necklace in no time at all. Holding it up in the light, it glistens a strange glow as the color enchants his vision. There is a warm feeling escaping the jewel as his hand encases it from all sides.

_This must be it..._

_Mission success!  
><em>

He smirks as he stuffs it into his pocket as he turns around to leave the room.

"Darren?" Standing at the bedroom door is Amy. Tears streaming down her face, eyes slight red from crying, and her hands up to her chest. "What are you... doing in here?"

He curses under his breathe as he steps for her. "Amy..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Amy screams next making Darren panic. He knows that they probably heard her from downstairs and maybe outside, so he has to get out of there as quick as possible. In a split second, he runs out of the room, but not before pushing Amy out of the way and into the wall bumping into a small dresser.

_I'm sorry Amy... but it was for the best...  
><em>

_I can't let you stop me or get in my way!  
><em>

_It's good for the both of us!  
><em>

Darren murmurs as he rushes downstairs and out of the door. On his way running out the door, he passes Rosy on her way inside. "What the hell are you doing here... AMY!" Rosy rushes herself upstairs and finds her sister, passed out laying on the floor. Her body is unresponsive, unmoving, and visible scratches on her forehead. She literally looks dead from what Rosy can currently see for herself.

"AMY!" She rushes to her sister's side pulling her limp body up into her lap. "SISSY! WAKE UP!"

On her lap, she can feel a sort of wet spot forming on her dress. Reaching under Amy's head to feel what it is, she quickly pulls her hand back in shock to know what it is.

"B-b-blood? No... No way! DARREN... THAT... THAT EVIL SON OF A BITCH! AMY, WAKE UP!" Rosy begins to feel tears erupting from her soft eyes as she holds her sister close to her chest as she starts to cry uncontrollably for her to awaken.

_No.. please.. wake up.. please... _

_What's going on..?_

* * *

><p><strong>Near twenty minutes later...<strong>

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!" Chanel screams as she bursts through the front door and straight into the living room where Rosy, Cream, Sonic, and Scourge are standing around Amy laying on the sofa.

She's still unconscious an unresponsive to anything that the guys try to do to wake her up. Her heads been wiped of the blood and there has been some ointment applied to it thanks to Rosy. They've laid her down and are waiting for her to wake up. But that's not all they're waiting for.

At least for Sonic and Scourge that is. "They need to hurry up..."

"It was Darren, he did this!" Rosy holds her sister close to herself as tries to keep herself from driving.

Looking up at the purple cat, Rosy and Cream can see tears welling up in her eyes as she stares down at Amy's unconscious body. "Nel?"

"I'll... I'll... KILL HIM!" Chanel screams as loud as she possibly can making everyone cover their eyes.

"Nel, calm down! The kids are asleep upstairs, so we don't want to wake them up with all this noise!" Cream and Rosy quickly tell her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Chanel ignores their comments. "HOW THE HELL CAN I, WHEN AMY'S BADLY HURT LIKE THIS? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ANYWAY?"

"Darren was upstairs in her room and push her out of the way..." Rosy quietly tells her. "I guess she hit her head pretty hard, since..."

Just hearing this again, Sonic takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'm going to murder him.."

Scourge notices his brother's behavior. "Bro.."

"Stand in line, because I'm getting to him FIRST!" Chanel rightfully agrees to Sonic's statement as she watches him beginning to impatiently pace the floor back and forth.  
>"Hurting my baby like this! And for what?"<p>

"We don't know.." Cream admits as she looks worriedly over Amy's figure still laying there.

"We do." Sonic and Scourge say at once as the girls look up to them.

They all ask at once. "What?"

Scourge shakes his head. "The necklace is gone. Darren took it with him when he left, and don't even go bother to check. I already did."

"What? Really? But why..?" Rosy asks questioningly as she looks down at Amy once again. "What purpose does he have to even do that?"

"Well-"

The front door bursts open as Melody, Zero, Becky, Rouge, and Blaze run inside slamming the door behind them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

All girls rush over to surround Amy laying on Rosy's lap. "OH MY GOD, IS AMY ALRIGHT?"

"Amy..." Zero and Becky softly speak her name as they bend down on their knees to rub the side of her cheek.

"Yea.. I think. She's just in a deep sleep right now, so hopefully she's wake up soon.." Rosy's voice breaks as all those around her feel her growing pain for her sister's well being.

"Rouge, Blaze. Where are they?" Sonic asks the two girls as they turn to face him by the sound of his slightly angry voice.

"They'll be here in a second or two. They were right behind us." Blaze answers him.

Rouge nods to her statement. "Yeah, Tails managed to get inside the plane and got all the stuff from the cargo hold."

"Good." Sonic feels his heart beating a mile a minute as he starts to pace the floor again.

Melody clenches her fist as she turns to face Sonic and Scourge. "How in the **world** did this happen?"

"Why don't you ASK Darren about that?" Sonic asks in a almost harsh tone towards her making Melody glare at him.

Holding her tongue, she knows that he's only like this, because of what happened. "Darren, you say? What's he got to do with any of this?"

Scourge draws his breath. "Like I was trying to say-"

**All of sudden, Tails, Knuckles, Silver Manic, Shadow, Mephelis, and Storm burst through the front door, as they girls previously had, and are carrying large black bags filled all types of guns, bullet proof vests, and other equipment they had stored on the airplane before they left Florida...**

From one of the bag, Sonic quickly searches it to pull out his father's antique Colt 1894 Bisley hand gun. Tony had secretly given it to him the day before they had left home.

Smiling deeply, he checks the barrel to see it is fully loaded with ten silver bullets. "Perfect."

_I'll make sure to kill him with this one especially..._

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! What the hell is all this for?" Melody questions them as they set the bags down on the living room table. "Don't you think you guys are moving a little too fast right now?"

"Tails got a call from Tony and Joe explaining that one of their undercover recruits snitched us out to the Gambino family and apparently he sent a few of his own people to travel out here to the island to get the necklace!" Scourge explains in one breath.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Well, what's that gotta do with Darren?" Melody asks her next question. "Explain that."

Scourge sighs. "Let me just tell you all what happened today.. Amy and Rosy sent me and Sonic out on some errand, if you can call it that.. And everywhere we went, Nicole was always there, trying to do flirt with Sonic, but as you know, he wasn't having any of that, so when we got home, she even followed us here! At first, Amy heard something suspicious and went outside herself. And after a few seconds, me and Rosy heard all the yelling outside and saw the three of them arguing. In a fit, Amy ran back in the house making Rosy go after her. Me and Sonic start to run back up to the house when Nicole grabbed his arm to stop him from going. He pushed her away and started with me toward the house. But before we could even reach the door, we see Darren running out at full speed. We were going to chase after him when we saw a speeding car pull up in front of the house. Darren and Nicole jumped inside and the car sped away in some direction... When me and Sonic barged into the house and upstairs to see if the girls were okay.. we found Amy like that..."

"Seeing the suspicious car outside and Darren there, Scourge looked on Amy's dresser to see the necklace gone. So we quickly came up with the assumption that Nicole was assigned to distract us long enough to give Darren enough time to infiltrate the house and take the necklace to hand off to Gambinos men."

"And the call from Tony and Joe confirmed that." Tails finishes them as he pulls out a large sniper rifle from one of the bags and tosses it to Shadow and another to Mephelis. "We already told them what's happened here, and they're looking into it."

"Darren and Nicole were a part of their plan to steal the necklace..?" Rosy says to herself out loud.

Chanel explodes. "NICOLE IS IN ON THIS TOO? I'M GOING TO DRAG THAT BITCH UP BY HER FAKE HAIR UP AND DOWN THIS ISLAND!"

Zero shakes her head. "Where's Lucrecia? Maybe she can-"

"That's going to be a problem... I think they lured her away from the house as well as the body guards, so it would be easier for Darren to break in. We don't know where she's gone, but I'm sure she's alright. She has the guys with her, but I'm sure wherever that servant has taken her to is surely only a distraction..." Rosy confesses with a small blush of embarrassment. "And we fell for it.."

"Nicole? DID YOU JUST SAY THAT HO'S NAME? OH NO, OH NOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL OUTTA THAT LITTLE-" Melody goes off on a rant as she walks herself around the room trying to calm down.

Zero stands to her feet. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN, WE HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THIS RATIONALLY!"

"RATIONALLY? HOW CAN WE? AMY'S BEEN KNOCKED OUT AND WHO KNOWS WHERE DARREN AND THOSE GUYS WENT?" Chanel, unthinkingly, yells at her in a fury.

"Yeah, I think it's best if we purse them now than just stand here arguing about it, don't you guys think?" Shadow asks all of them in a annoyed tone. Clearly, all of this mess happening all of sudden has gotten him and the rest of the boys on edge.

"He's right. Just let us do this and-" Mephelis starts to say, but Becky cuts him off.

"Do what? Go and kill those guys?"

Knuckles scoffs at her statement. "HELL TO THE YEAH!" Storm chuckles a bit as he takes out his guns one by one and lays them on the table to quickly inspect them.

"YOU REALLY FEEL YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM IN ORDER TO GET REVENGE?"

Silver smiles a slightly angered grin. "WELL, THEY GOT US, GOT US, GOT US. SO WE GOT TO GET THEM, GET THEM, GET THEM, GET THEM!"

"I mean look what they did!" He points directly to the unconscious Amy on Rosy's lap.

"Yeah, but... I don't condone killing anyone.. it's just.. horrible.." Becky says quietly to herself.

"Well, what do you suggest they do, Becky? Just sit back and watch those guys get away with it?" Chanel's emotions get the better of her as she starts to cry.

Feeling a little bad for her, Manic hugs her from behind as she holds back her tears. "Amy.. she's..."

**While listening to them all yell and argue with one another, Sonic's mind is racing with tons of thoughts and memories...**

'If anything happens to Amy, I'll..' A familiar voice rings through his mind as he feels a slight pain in his head.

_Tony smiled at their little family moment and turned to his boys. "Listen up."_

_"I want you two to keep his girls safe, is that understood?"_

_Scourge laughed. "Don't have to tell us that twice!" His brother agreed._

_Tony smirked and nodded as Sonia came up behind him. "You two better!"_

'I couldn't keep Amy safe...' Another, although different, voice sounds into his mind as he turns away from everyone's loud voices to struggle to hear it.

_Joe sighed as he started to talk seriously. "I want you to promise me something, son..."_

_"What?" Sonic asked curiously._

_"That you'll keep my daughter and the unborn children safe.."_

_Sonic nodded to himself and answered, "I will."_

_"Promise me!" Joe told him sternly._

_"I promise!"_

'I broke that promise to her father... DAMMIT!'

Shaking his head of his father's and Joe's voices, he tightly grips the antique gun in his hand. "We're going after them, and I'm going to kill him.

Becky is startled to him say that. She's never seen him so angry before. "Sonic, you can't possibly be serious about doing that... Just calm down and-"

The blue hedge finally loses his cool. "Shit got real when that asshole shoved Amy into the wall and dressing knocking her unconscious, so don't fucking tell me to CALM DOWN!"

**Amongst all the yelling and the noise, Amy quietly stirs in her sleep as a familiar dream invades her mind...**

**(AMY'S P.O.V)  
><strong>

**X. Flashback Dream .X  
><strong>

_'What happened.. was I knocked.. out?'_

_There is a faint silence, which is soon interrupted by a many voices. My ears strain to hear the voices as they fade in and out of my mind. This only makes me more confused by what's going on around me.  
><em>

_'Why can't I wake myself up? What's going on..?'  
><em>

_'My body wont move on its own..'  
><em>

_'I can hear everyone's voices, but they sound so far away... my lips wont move, so I can speak or yell out either...'  
><em>

_'I can't remember a thing that's happened to me...'  
><em>

_I stop my struggling as I seen my efforts are completely useless. My vision is completely filled with darkness as a spark of light catches my eye. __A flash of bright light rains over my mind and eyes as I struggles with myself to wake up.__  
><em>

_'Wait, what.. who is that?'  
><em>

_**_A memory from my past plays out in my mind before me..._**  
><em>

__A small, pink hedgehog girl with soft green eyes, about the age of 4 or 5, and dressed in fantastic clothing attire walks up to her mother sitting with her legs crossed on a beach as the sun is setting.  
><em>_

__"M-mama?" The small girl's squeaks out as the mother hedgehog turns to her.  
><em>_

__The young woman smiles happily and beckons the child over. "Amy.. come here!"  
><em>_

__'That's me?' I question as I watch the little girl run up to her mother's lap to lay there. 'When I was younger..'  
><em>_

__Lucrecia, looking a bit younger, holds her daughter close. "Amy, dearest.. what's got you all happy lately?"  
><em>_

__Amy's younger self softly shakes her head. "Oh, nothing!" Her eyes land on a necklace hanging around her mother's neck and her hands go to caress it in her small palms.  
><em>_

__"Mom? What's this necklace around your neck? It's pretty."  
><em>_

__Lucrecia looks down at the girls with a warm smile. "It's been in my family for many generations.. It was my mother's and her mothers and her mothers, and so on..."  
><em>_

__Amy looks up in awe. "W-wow, really? That's amazing!"  
><em>_

__"Yes, I suppose it is.. You see.. my mother told me that this necklace has special abilities, powers if you will, that it protects its wearer by reading their emotions.. HOWEVER, only a wearer of the kindest heart and with no evil intentions in thought, will be allowed to even touch it. For if someone like that touches it, the jewel will burn as hot as a piece of coal in a burning fire. I would literally break down if I were to lose this.. my mothers took so good care of it, and I wish to do the very same."  
><em>_

__Amy's small mind is wide enough to grasp the concept of what her mother means by this. "Oh, well, I hope we keep it in the family too, mommy!"  
><em>_

__Her mother smiles down at her child yet again. "In fact, I'm planning on passing it onto you.. when you're older that is.."  
><em>_

__Amy's small eyes grow wide in excitement. "Really? Oooh, I can't wait!"  
><em>_

__"I'm sure you are, sweetie." Lucrecia hugs her daughter snugly as she kisses gently on her forehead.  
><em>_

__**The memory begins to slowly fade from my thoughts...**  
><em>_

__'I remember this... so many years ago, but it seems like yesterday.. Wait.. I remember what happened now!'  
><em>_

__With all my might, I try to yell out a few words to let whoever is around me know that I was awake.  
><em>_

__'I have to wake up!'  
><em>_

**X. The Significant Dream Slowly Fades to a Away Before her Eyes .X  
><strong>

**(END AMY'S P.O.V)  
><strong>

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cream, unexpectedly, becomes the voice of reason quietly everyone in the room. "SEE? NOW YOU WOKE ADDA AND RAZOR UP!"

On the staircase before them, Adda and Razor stand at the top of the stairs holding small blankets by their waist.

"W-what's going on?" Adda rubs her sleepy eyes as she yawns.

Razor yawns to as he eyes everyone staring up at them. "Dad?"

"Razor.." Scourge and Sonic start to walk toward them, but Cream gets in their way.

"You two, do what you gotta do.. I'll watch them for you." The orange and white rabbit tells them before walking the two kids back upstairs and into their rooms.

"Mmm.." Scourge thinks to himself as he turns back to face the guys. "We're doing this or not?"

"YES!" Everyone says at once, but not all of them.

Becky stands off by herself looking out of the window and deep in thought.

Seeing her like this, Mephelis, setting down his rifle first, walks over behind her. "Becky.."

"Do what you guys think is best..." She quickly tells him with a small smile making him smile to, but not fully.

"Great. Let's get going." Sonic says with an angry voice making his brothers worry about him a bit.

"Wait, do we even know where they could have gone?" Knuckles as he just now thinks of it.

Shadow nods and folds his arms. "Right, does anyone know where they could be?"

"Well, there is one place I can think of... that old warehouse in the back of the island.. It's abandoned now.. It was the place where me and Amy saw our dad..." Rosy stops right there as she feels Amy shift in her sleep. "Amy?"

"Amy? Is she waking up?" Chanel rushes back over to them.

Rosy slowly nods. "Well, I felt her move, if that's something like waking up..."

"Oh, thank goodness." Melody says a loud as she finally stops pacing the room to look at them.

"I know right." Zero breathes a sigh of relief.

"Warehouse? Do you know where it is?" Sonic asks as he, too, walks over to watch over Amy.

_Please be okay..._

Rosy shakes her head. "Y-yeah, but I'd have to show you and that's kinda impossible right now, so..."

"I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Chanel quickly volunteers herself making Manic frown at her.

He shakes his head. "No way. Not happening."

"But I know where it is, and I can show you!" She tells him in a hurried voice. "PLEASE?"

"Chanel..." Manic groans her name as she continues to plead with him.

"AY! THE MORE TIME WE WASTE TALKING RIGHT NOW, THE MORE LIKELY DARREN AND THOSE ASSHOLES ARE GETTING AWAY!" Storm yells at them all to stop.

"He's right, bro. Just let her come along to show us where it is, and we'll send her right back here, alright?" Scourge tries to reason with his brother.

With some hesitation, Manic agrees as Chanel jumps up and down with excitement. "YAY!"

"This isn't playtime, Chanel." He scolds her.

"I KNOW that!" She says back to him with attitude.

"Let's just get ready, we've wasted enough time as it is." Sonic says as he walks back to the guns, bullet proof vests, and other stuff laying on the table in front of them.

**He conceals the antique gun in his back pants pocket and picks up a fully-loaded Colt 1911 .45 ACP, one of the greatest guns in history. AMT AutoMag II, M1LS Semi-Auto Rifle, Beretta M.781, .270 Winchester, and many other along with those were laid out. In no time at all, every one of the guys were suited up in bullet proof vests and jackets, wearing dark blue or black pants, gloves, and heavy-duty boots, and armed with the deadliest of weapons Tail could offer. In addition, each of them has an earpiece to communicate with Tails when needed be. He'll be going along for the ride, but hidden in a far away, but close enough location to give out orders to everyone.  
><strong>

**Just in case, Storm hands Melody a few of the guns from his bag and tells her if anything happens, or anyone comes to the house besides Lucrecia, her body guards, or them, to not let them in whatsoever. She nods knowingly and takes the gun from him with a small smile. Luckily, she already knows how to use them from experience she'd rather not mention right now. Blaze and Rouge are also skilled enough to take on anyone that comes after them, so they are left in charge along with her...  
><strong>

"Everyone ready?" Sonic asks as he waits by the door.

"Yeah!" Chanel runs her way beside him in a hurry.

Manic frowns again at her. "Chanel, what did I tell you?"

"That this is not playtime, and I know that. DAMN!" She teases him with hug as she holds his arm tight as they prepare to leave.

The rest of the guys walk up all ready and packed to go out.

"Umm.. Where's Silver?" Blaze asks as she walks up to them with her arms folded.

**Looking around, he's no where to be seen...**

"Uhh..."

Scourge sighs loudly. "Where the hell is his ass?"

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS SHIT!" Silver catches everyone's attention as he stands behind them holding up two loaded guns by his face.

"What the-"

The fact that he was standing awkwardly isn't what keeps them staring at him. It was the fact that he was wearing a thick layer of black and white make-up on his face making him look like a creepy mine.

Sonic stares strangely at him. "The fuck is on your damn face? Why you in here dressed like a mine?"

Some of the guys can't help, but to snicker at him. "Yeah, what the hell were you thinking? We said dress discreetly!"

"This is discreet!" Silver tells them.

"No the hell that ain't! You'll be the first one they shoot looking like that!" Knuckles laughs as he says this making everyone else laugh.

"Man, go wipe that shit off your face, so we can go!" Sonic orders him to. Silver, reluctantly does, and makes it back. With everyone finally ready, the front door is open as they all make their way out and to their cars.

Before leaving himself, Sonic turns back to the girls left in the room.

"When she wakes up.. Tell Amy I'll be back, I promise." And with that last statement, he leaves the house along with the other guys.

Looking back down at her sister, Rosy rubs her face.

_I sure hope so..._

* * *

><p><strong>[.In an Old Warehouse across the Island.]<br>**

"Darren, just hand it over.. now!" Jag slams his hand on the desk before him. In the dimly lit warehouse, they've set up a base with all their equipment and ways of communication. Comfortable chairs and sofas spread out, computers and phones placed near the wall, a lush carpet under their feet, large desk covered with papers and loaded handgun, and bit more than that from what Darren and Nicole can see.

All of Jag's men are standing around the room. All watching as Darren stands before Jag's desk.

"Sorry, no can do."

Jag sighs hardly and briefly closes his eyes. "I've been very patient with you, Darren. You've done your part, now hand it OVER!"

Darren only smiles. "Calm down. There's just the matter of getting rid of Sonic, like I wanted.."

"If you just hand over the necklace, we can get to that!" Jag's temper is starting to rise as he tries to keep his hand from reaching for his gun laying on the desk.

"Do you want to give Sonic and the others enough time to find us!" One of the men yells at him from behind.

"Ha, I doubt they know where we are, so we got time!" Darren laughs in his face as he holds the necklace tightly in his balled hand. He knows that they can't do anything to him, since he has the necklace in hand, and he could easily destroy it, if he wanted.

Nicole stands off to the side of him with a weary smile. "What do you have in mind, Darren."

"I want my end of the deal... kill Sonic. Or I will!" Darren says in a firm voice as it echoes in the large warehouse.

_With those guards posted outside, there's no way they can sneak in without making a fuss!_

**Outside, looking into the warehouse through the window...**

"There they are!" Manic covers Chanel's mouth as he pulls her back from the window.

"Yeah, we know." He lets go of her mouth and gives her smile in response to her sharp glare. "Now, quiet down, please."

Sonic walks up to the window and peers inside.

_There is no doubt.. there they are... Nicole and Darren.._

_With.. Jag!  
><em>

_Mmm... figures Gambino would send him here...  
><em>

"Thanks, Chanel, you can head back home." He turns around to tell her.

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't stay here!" Manic grabs her arm and makes her face him.

Turning away from him she shakes her head in a fit. "But why? I can-"

The sound of faint, but seemingly silent gun shots rings out from the trees, and following that the hard thud of heavy bodies hitting the ground.

"Was that what I think it was?" Her voice is soft as she jumps from Manic's touch on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Things are about to get really bad, so it's not safe for you to be here.." Sonic regretfully tells her as he turns his back on her.

Tails comes walking up out of the bushes and trees holding a laptop and with a high-tech headpiece around his face.

"I got Shadow and Mephelis taking down the outside guards one by one. They should be done in a few minutes. Giving you guys cover to storm the place."

Sonic smiles at their progress. "Good. Thanks, Tails."

"No problem." The fox nods and types away on his laptop.

Turning to Chanel, Manic starts to talk seriously. "Chanel, please go back home. Everything will be alright. Like my brother said, it's not safe for you here."

"But.. never mind... Alright, I'll go.." Chanel gives up as she watches as Sonic, Scourge, Knuckles, Storm, and Silver getting into position at Tails orders.

_Just be careful..._

**[.Back at the girls' house.]**

"Aaah!" Amy suddenly awakens from her dream startling the girls around her.

"Oh, Amy!" Rosy hugs her sister tight as tears run down her face. "We were all so worried!" All girls surround her with love and care as the pink hedgehog hugs her back.

Wiping her face, Amy sits up to stretch, but feels pain erupting from the back of her head. "Ugh, that hurts.. so bad..."

"Don't try to move so much.. You had a pretty hard fall." Zero and Becky warn her.

"A fall.. Oh yeah... Darren did this to me... He took the necklace from my room!" Amy remembers as she gets concerned looks from them all. "Wait, where's Sonic?"

She looks around the room to see bags laying on the table among other things, Rouge and Blaze holding loaded guns as well as Melody.

"He went... after them?" She softly whispers as she feels tears welling up in her eyes.

Seeing her like this, Melody sets down the gun. "Yes, but they'll be fine, okay? They went to the warehouse to track Darren, Nicole, and those men down, but they'll be back soon."

_The warehouse! The warehouse where dad... killed that man..._

_When me and Rosy were just kids...  
><em>

"Yeah, she's right. So don't worry. You need to rest anyway!" Zero tells her in a comforting tone. "Sonic said he will never leave you, and he'll be back! He promise!"

_He promised..?_

"Are you gonna be okay, sis?" Rosy asks as she pats her back.

"Mhm... I'll be okay.. I just need a glass of water.." Amy picks herself up with the help of the girls and slowly makes her way for the kitchen without another word about it.

Sighing, Rosy looks after her. "You think she'll be okay?"

Rouge shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows? Let's just pray that-"

"Where did everyone go off to?" Cream walks back down the stairs and into the living room. She's been upstairs all this time getting the kids back to sleep. The girls explain everything that has happened to her.

"Oh, okay.." She has a , but it disappears. "So Amy's awake now, that's good!"

"Yeah, she had us all on edge! I was about to call the doctor too.." Rosy admits as she starts to notice that Amy's been gone for a little too long.

"She's taking a long time to get some water."

"Yeah, I'll go check up on her." Becky volunteers as she jumps up from her seat and walks for the kitchen.

**Seconds later...**

"Amy? Amy? Where are... GUYS!" Becky yells for them to run into the kitchen behind her. "GET IN HERE, QUICK!

Melody quickly asks her. "What? What happened?"

"AMY'S GONE!" Becky points to the back door wide open.

Rosy's face goes white. "Oh no..."

_She's going to the warehouse!_

_We have to stop her NOW-  
><em>

_Before it's too late...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Across the island once again...<strong>

**[.Inside the Warehouse.]**

Darren continues to argue with Jag as the warehouse doors burst open to reveal Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Silver, Storm, and Knuckles all armed and looking very deadly.

Everyone is caught off guard as the boys step inside looking quite calm in contrast to the current situation. Jag slowly reaches for his gun as he sees Sonic's finger laid perfectly on the trigger of his semi-automatic.

Darren and Nicole take a step back as Sonic's eyes narrow on them.

"H-how did they find us?" Nicole stutters to speak as she stumbles back on the carpeted floor.

"What the hell does that matter? All that matters is that I'm going to kill you!" She almost thinks Sonic's meaning her, but her mind is quickly changed as she sees his eyes locked on Darren's angered face.

"Like HELL you will!" Darren makes a run for the back room leaving Nicole, Jag, and his men behind with the necklace still in his possession.

"Where the **hell** do you think you're going?"

Sonic starts to follow him, but Jag gets in his way. "Jag, I don't have time for you. Move the fuck outta the way, before I kill you too!"

Jag reaches for his gun on the desk and aims it at Sonic's head. "TRY IT!"

Smirking in his face, Sonic only laughs as a bullet from above pierces through the gun knocking it from Jag's hand. The bullet ricochets straight into his hand as he lets out a painful cry of anguish. Blood drips from his wound as he runs for cover.

"Thanks, Shadow." Sonic looks up to the very top of the ceiling of the warehouse to see Shadow positioned there with his sniper rifle pointed down at him. Mephelis is positioned up there as well.

"AAH! SON OF BIT-" He starts to yell at his men. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU IDIOTS? SHOOT THEM!" And with that, the bloodbath begins. In an instant, the whole warehouse is filled with the sounds of gunshots and yelling. In time, Nicole crawls away to safety behind a few large crates as she watches all the action from behind it. Sonic quickly holds up his gun and begins shooting in Jag's direction and watches as he ducks to the floor and jumps behind his desk.

Jag flips over his desk as the rain of bullets pierce through his large desk. "Dammit. They got us surrounded!" Looking next to him, he sees his gun lying there out in the open. Slowly, his hand, that wasn't bleeding uncontrollably, reaches for it, but he quickly pulls back when three bullets startle him and nearly shoot through his hand again.

"Can't have him do that, now can I?" Shadow chuckles as he watches from way above as Jag remains hidden behind the desk.

Behind Sonic, the others are quickly giving him backup as they rush forward with guns in hand and fists clenched.

Knuckles ducks a bullet soars over his head. Now, raising his own rifle, he shoots multiple shots into a man's chest as blood splatters onto his face. Seeing more of them coming for him, he cracks his neck before shooting another one of them, kicking another from behind causing the man to drop on his back and drop his gun which goes off and shoots the man beside him in the leg, and whipping the last of the men across the head with the back of his gun.

Smiling a bit, Storm senses someone sneaking up from behind, so he quickly whips out his handgun and points it straight for the man's stomach causing him to stop stone cold in his steps. "Na, ah, ah!" The grey bird shakes his head before shooting the man in dead in the gut getting a loud painful scream from him as he falls to the ground holding his stomach as he bleeds to death. Showing no mercy, he kicks the man's body to the side and moves on to the next of them.

Scourge and Manic cover their brother as he ducks and weaves his way in the line of fire. His agility and speed are turning out to be a great asset to Sonic, as he dodges the bullets heading his way. However, Manic is grazed on the side of his arm, by a speeding 9 millimeter bullet.

"Argh, damn.." He holds the side of his arm as his brother looks back to see him.

"You alright?" Scourge asks quickly before taking aim and shooting again back at the men before them.

Manic nods slowly and picks himself up. "Yeah, just a little scratch!"

**Up a few feet away from them...**

Just as Sonic brings down another one of the men, his eyes catches Darren sneaking out of the back door of warehouse. 'I can't let him escape!'

He begins to run for the backdoor just as three armed men step in the way causing him to stop and glare at them. "MOVE!"

"SORRY, BUT WE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"MOVE OR I'LL-"

Using his telekinesis, Silver levitates a couple of old crates out in front of Sonic and smashes them into the three men racing toward him. They all are pushed back and into the wall knocking the guns from their hands as blood drips from their heads.

Looking back, Sonic gives him a thumbs up. "Thanks, man!"

Nodding, and looking forward to see another male coming for him, Silver raises his gun to aim and shoot. "Go ahead and get em! We go things covered here!"

With another quick nod, Sonic runs at lightning speed out of the door and into the direction Darren had gone. Scourge happens to see his brother running out the back door and Nicole slowly making her way outside as well. "HEY!"

He grabs her from behind and angrily stares at her. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING OFF TOO?"

Nicole gasps as tears trail down her pale face. "T-they made me do it! They d-did! Honest! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Not knowing whether to believe her or not, Scourge lets her go just a message comes through to him.

"Amy's there! I don't know how, but she is. I saw her running into the forest where Sonic and Darren went off at. You have to get to her fast! HURRY!" Tails' warning sounds out through his earpiece as he, without thinking, runs out of the backdoor and into the dense forest.

_Dammit!_

Nicole's shaky figure backs up against the wall as she looks down. The sound of continues gun fire, screams and yells of pain, and the dropping of dead bodies fill her eardrums.

"Why is this happening.. I didn't mean for all of this to go on..."

Looking up, she waves as Jag, with a steadily bleeding hand, stumbles out the back door next.

_Where is he off to?_

**Deep into the forest...  
><strong>

Amy has managed to escaped the harm surrounding her and the unborn child as she followed the loud voices and running sounds of Darren and Sonic. She carefully maneuvers through the pointy trees and bushes as they scratch at her soft skin only giving her minor cuts.

From behind, she fails to notice someone following close behind her as she moves her way through the jungle after the two boys.

_Just a little.. farther!_

"AMY, LOOK OUT!"

Scourge grabs Amy and holds her tight as a bullet shoots straight into his arm as he protects her from it. With much agony, he takes up his own gun to shoot the man who's firing on them. Expertly, the bullet makes a direct hit with his heart causing the man to stumble back, drop his gun, and fall dead to the ground. He leans his body down and against a tree as he holds his arm tightly with his other hand.

"SCOURGE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Amy cries as she bends down to check on him.

With a slightly laugh, he nods slowly. "You know with all the times I've been shot.. you would have though I would have gotten used to this type of pain, but.." He hisses sharply as he feels the blood gushing through his fingers.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright... what are you even doing out here?" He quickly asks.

"I-I-I just wanted to see..." Amy starts to say when an unexpected voice calls out to them.

"AMY!" Rosy and Blaze run up to them to see Amy and Scourge down on the ground. Scourge is bleeding profusely from his arm as he rests against a tree.

"What happened?" Blaze asks as she bends down to check on him.

"Just a little boo-boo... I'll be... fine..." Scourge smiles wearily up at her.

Blaze and Rosy roll their eyes. "A 'little' boo-boo? As if! Just look at you!"

Rosy looks over to see Amy still standing there a bit worn down from her long journey. "Sis, why did you run off like that? You could have gotten hurt or even worse!"

"I-"

Amy hears a gun shot up ahead of them and name instantly escapes her lips. "Sonic!" She jumps up from kneeling down and continues to race to get to him.

"AMY, WAIT!" Rosy screams after her, but it's no point. Amy ignores

_Please be okay!_

_Just please...  
><em>

**Farther up ahead. Sonic chases Darren down to a an open field with a large cliff in the distance. He slows his walking as Darren backs up toward the cliff with his eyes narrowed on Sonic...**

"No where to run... No where to fucking hide..." Sonic smiles grimly as he steps closer to him.

Darren grins. "Hehe, can say the same to you!" From behind, he pulls out a small shotgun and aims it toward Sonic. Along with the gun, he pulls out the necklace to dangle it in front of his face.

"Looking for this?"

Sonic's eyes flare hot red. "Hand it over!"

"FAT CHANCE! BETTER COME GET IT FROM ME, IF YOU WANT IT SO BAD!" Darren screams as he watches as Sonic tosses his empty gun to the side and pulls out another from behind his back. It's his father's gun he has in his hand as he runs straight for him with his the gun raised in Darren's direction.

Quickly, he pulls up his own gun as he and Sonic both shoot at the same time. The bullets from each gun cause both of the guns to drop their guns as the blast from the guns knocks them out of their hands.

"Amy deserves better than scum like you!"

"Oh, yeah? And YOU'RE supposed to be any better!" Darren screams as he jumps up to his feet to run straight for Sonic with his fist clenched. He takes a hit toward Sonic hitting his right in the gut causing him to cough of blood.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

Regaining his composure, Sonic picks himself up to punch Darren right in the face nearly breaking his nose. He manages to knock the wind out of him as he watches the orange and brown hedgehog stumble a bit as he moves back closer to the cliff.

"I'm going to **kill** you right here and now.."

"NO!" Darren screams at him in a loud voice as he clutches the necklace tightly in his hands. "YOUR LIFE ENDS RIGHT HERE AND NOW, BECAUSE I'M NOT LETTING YOU WALK BACK TO AMY! SHE'S MINE AND MINE ONLY!"

All of sudden, a hot sensation erupts from his hand as he drop the necklace to the ground below him. In his palm is burning hot and red as he looks down to the glowing, hot jewel.

"What the hel-"

Hearing quick footsteps, he hears Sonic running for him with a sharpened knife. Baring his teeth, Darren grabs Sonic's arm as he dodges the attack and pushes the blue hedgehog toward the cliff. From his hand, he grabs the knife and dives it deep into Sonic's shoulder and slowly turns it inside the wound.

Sonic groans and tries to get the upper hand by pushing Darren back, but fails to do so. Darren shoves the blue hedgehog over the cliff and watches as Sonic's hand grips the side of the cliff as his body dangles helplessly in the air.

Wiping his sweaty forehead, he looks over the cliff to see Sonic's angry green eyes looking back up at his own. "Well, looks like this is the end for you buddy, and Amy will be all mine!"

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" Sonic angrily growls as Darren smiles down at his face.

"MARK MY WORDS!"

"Well, that's too bad that you've said that as your last words.. because I've already HAVE!" He steps down hard on Sonic's fingers making him let go of the cliff's edge as he plunges to the watery ocean below them. Darren peers over the cliff as Sonic's body appears to be dropping a mile a second into the cold, icy, unforgiving waters below. He smiles as his body disappears under the water and away from his sight.

_Goodbye.. Sonic the hedgehog... and GOOD RIDDANCE! _

_Amy's all mine now...  
><em>

_HAHA!  
><em>

**From the trees...  
><strong>

Amy runs out screaming Sonic's name as Darren, startled by her sudden appearance, startles him. "A-Amy! What are you-"

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE? WHERE?" She screams at him.

"H-he fell over the cliff and I tried to help him, but..." He quickly comes up with a lie to tel her, but she doesn't want to hear any of it.

By the very mention of the word cliff, Amy loses it completely. "WHAT?" She runs up to him and starts to repeatedly punch his chest.

"YOU DAMN, DIRTY BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Amy, it isn't my fault-"

**From behind her, he sees Jag walking with a limp out from the trees and straight for them...**

"DARREN, YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE-" Just as Jag starts to speak a bullet pierces through his shirt, straight through his head as his body drops straight from the ground.

"Who did that?" Darren asks in a whisper as more figures emerge from the trees.

Scourge races straight up to Darren and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?"

"NOTHING! HE FELL OVER THE CLIFF WHILE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Darren yells back at him causing Scourge to punch him dead in the mouth.

"BULLSHIT!"

Stumbling back, Darren's mouth bleeds as he grits his teeth looking up at the one who dealt the blow. "You're dead, Darren." He holds up his gun aimed straight for his dead.

"Dead..."

"WAIT!" Darren holds his hands up to cover himself. "Jag made me do it! Me and NICOLE! You gotta believe me! HE WOULD HAVE KILLED US AND HURT AMY'S FAMILY IF WE DIDN'T!"

"LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE THAT!" Just as Scourge's finger clutches the trigger the sound of Rosy's voice stops him.

"AMY, NOOOO! STOP!"

He and Darren both look up to see Amy racing for the cliffs edge. "NOOOO! S-SONIC!" Her broken cries echos out as she nearly trips on a rock and falls forward.

Rosy manages to catch her and pull her back just as her foot touches the edge of the cliff. "AMY, STOP!"

"N-No... Sonic's gone!"

"S-shhh! Amy, calm down! It's not good for the baby for you to be acting like this!" Rosy tries to calm her by stroking her face gently, but it doesn't work. Her sister continues to cry out and scream.

"NOOO!"

Rosy shakes her head and slaps Amy. "Sis, I know how you're feeling right now! TRUST ME!"

Amy's startled face looks back at her sister with a blank look. "You can't possible understand how I'm feeling right now..."

"Don't you move, unless you want to be burnt to a crisp." Blaze says as she holds up her hand bursting into a flame of fire. Darren obeys and looks back at the cliff to see Amy still crying with Rosy holding her close and Scourge quietly watching over them. Looking to the side, he sees the necklace laying on the ground, so he picks it up.

"Bro..." He grips the necklace tightly in his hand as he holds back tears he feelings threatening to flow from his eyes. "This can't be.. true.. can it? It feels so surreal..."

"WHY? WHY IS HE GONE?" Amy's cries get even louder and louder as Rosy hugs her tighter.

_I WANT HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! _

_S-S-SONIC, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! YOU CAN'T BE GONE...  
><em>

_YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD STAY... YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME BACK... PLEASE...  
><em>

_DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE...  
><em>

_PLEASE...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End! Happy? Sad? Mad at me? Sorry about that, xD<br>**

**And also, sorry for any errors!  
><strong>

**This is the end of part one, but I may write part two for you... but don't worry, I'll make it up to you in the next new story of mine. Part two of this on going series/story!  
><strong>

**I just need to know if you guys want it, so please tell me, :3  
><strong>

**And if you do want me to continue on with this, maybe you can help me with three things:  
><strong>

**1) I will need baby names for Amy's and Sonic's twins, Rosy's and Scourge's twins, and Cream's and Tails' baby boy.  
><strong>

**2) I will need a couple of male and female OC's to use if you would!  
><strong>

**3) And finally, help with the "TITLE" of the part two story/sequel. (Just Private PM me for the story summary, so you can help out with that!)  
><strong>

**If ANY one of you can help me with this, thank-you a whole bunch, because it will surely help me to get started on writing the sequel for you all, xD  
><strong>

**Well, that's all for now! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and whatnot. Hopefully, I'll see you call again next time! Until then...  
><strong>

**[.READ/REVIEW.]  
><strong>

**Bye!  
><strong>


	27. Sequel Information

**Hola (Hi) , everyone! **

I've written the sequel/part to of the story as so many of you were dying for it!

It has since been started since the end of this, and the title of it is:

**"When I Need You Most"  
><strong>

So continue on with the story if you so wish too! =)

~Yours truly, TextMessage


End file.
